Sólo Tú y Yo
by Amai Taisho
Summary: Rin y Sesshomaru llevan 2 años de un intenso noviazgo. Todo aparenta ir bien en las vidas de estas dos personitas... hasta que un enemigo aparece para reclamar su felicidad ¿Logrará separarlos? Alguien del pasado regresa para armar drama, y Rin junto a sus amigos se verán envueltos en aventuras adolescentes y melodramas que definirán el destino de sus vidas.
1. Capítulo 1

Los personajes **No me pertenecen** Son obra de **_Rumiko Takahashi_**.

En una lujosa mansión en un barrio privado de _Tokio_ , Rin, una joven de 17 años se encuentra con su novio en su habitación.

Esperan ansiosamente a que aparezcan Inuyasha y su novia Aome, ya que éstos quedaron en juntarse en su casa para hacer un trabajo escolar en grupo, pero aún no han aparecido.

Rin da vueltas por su habitación perezosamente, por último suspira y se deja caer en su cama junto a Sesshomaru.—¿Porqué tardarán tanto? —pregunta, impaciente. Ya llevaban esperando más de media hora.

El peliplata cruza sus brazos en gesto perezoso, no podría importarle menos si su hermano y su cuñada aparecían o no.—Seguramente el idiota de Inuyasha, debe de haberse olvidado de que quedamos hoy en estudiar.

Rin vuelve a suspirar y lo mira fijamente.—No lo creo, también le avisé a Aome que estudiaríamos hoy, ella no lo olvidaría.

—Hmp, entonces sigue esperando.—le respondió en tono cortante.

Rin sonríe para sí misma. Sesshomaru nunca ha sido muy demostrativo, siempre es muy difícil tratar de adivinar qué se le pasa por la mente.

En eso, un recuerdo apararece en la mente de la pelinegra. —Oye. —empieza.—Sobre lo que te comenté ayer... ¿Ya tienes una respuesta para mí?

—Ya sabes cuál el será mi respuesta.

La pelinegra se levanta rápidamente y se acerca a él, quien está recostado sobre la coloridas almohadas de su cama. —No seas así, vas a cumplir diecinueve ¡Hay que celebrarlo en grande!

—No estoy interesado.

—Oh, vamos, Sessh. —suplica ella. —Será divertido; música, juego de luces, banquete, amigos ¡Hasta podríamos poner una de esas máquinas que hacen burbujas!

Sesshomaru suspira y cierra sus ojos, luego de algunos segundos responde:—Sabes que no me gusta festejar mi cumpleaños, con una cena en un restaurante contigo me conformo.

—Pero siempre ha sido así, quiero que este cumpleaños sea diferencia para ti ¿Y qué mejor que una gran fiesta?

—No estoy interesado.

Rin hace pucheros y se acerca más a él, quedado así sobre el cuerpo Sesshomaru.

—Por favor. —comienza hablando dulcemente.— Lo pasaremos en grande, no tendrás que bailar si no quieres y no tendrás que participar en la mayoría de los pequeñas eventos que tengo en mente.

El peliplata la mira silenciosamente y sin ningún expresión su rostro.

Rin ya está más que acostumbrada a ese comportamiento por parte de él. La verdad es que aveces se sorprende que Sesshomaru esté con alguien como ella; tan opuesto a él. No concuerdan en casi nada, salvo en la atracción mutua por ambos. Dónde Rin es azúcar, flores y muchos colores; Sesshomaru es sal, hielo e incoloro. Pero a pesar de todas las diferencias que tienen, Rin lo acepta tal y como es. No dudaría en volver a elegirlo entre muchos hombres un millón de veces más, sabe que no hay mejor lugar en el mundo que estar en los brazos de Sesshomaru, y que a pesar de todo no existe alguien en el mundo para ella tan merecedor de su amor que él. A su lado se siente la chica más afortunada de todo el mundo e indudablemente completa. Ya dicen todos "Los polos opuestos se atraen."

—Sé que no te gusta estar rodeado de personas y mucho menos ir a fiestas.—continuó, en tono suplicante.—Pero me encantaría hacerte una fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Si la verdad lo que quieres es hacer algo diferente este año por mi cumpleaños, podríamos cenar en mi casa junto con mis padres... hasta dejaré que Inuyasha participe.

Rin intenta no reír, pero falla estúpidamente.—Hablo enserio.

—Yo también. —contestó con voz sería.

La pelinegra inhala profundamente y rueda los ojos; intentar convencer a Sesshomaru de hacer algo que no quiere es inútil, ella lo sabe más que nadie, pero aún así lo presiona y los resultados son lo mismos de siempre...

—Como sea, ya se me ocurrirá algo. —dice para sí misma— .

En eso alguien toca la puerta. Con un suspiro de alivio por esa pequeña interrupción, Rin se levanta rápidamente y acude al llamado. Quizás y con un poco de suerte; Inuyasha y Aome puedan convencer a Sesshomaru de hacer una gran fiesta para su cumpleaños.

Pero eso no sucederá hoy... O no en ese momento de todos modos, ya que, quién está de tras de la puerta no son Inuyasha y Aome, sino una mujer de largo cabello negro azabache y grandes ojos marrones, lleva una bandeja con jugo de naranja y galletas con chispas de chocolate.

—Mamá.—saluda Rin— No tenías porqué molestarte.

La mujer entra en la habitación y coloca la bandeja en el tocador de Rin.—Sabes que no es ninguna molestia para mi servirte un refrigerio.—contesta amablemente. Luego se percata del peliplata en la cama de su hija.—¡Oh! Sesshomaru, sigues igual de guapo que siempre.

Sesshomaru asiente en un gesto de saludo hacia la agradable mujer.—Señora Murakami.

—Oh, por favor.—sonríe dulcemente.—Te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Sakura.—luego cambia su atención a Rin. —¿No iban a venir Aome e Inuyasha a hacer un trabajo escolar?

Rin toma un paco de juego y muerde una galleta, luego de tragar responde: —Sí, quedamos en que hoy comenzaríamos, pero aún no llegan.

La señora Murakami hace un gesto con sus manos como restandole importancia al asunto. —No se preocupen, deben de estar metidos en otro asunto más importante, igual quizás no tardan en llegar. Bien, pues, yo tengo asuntos que atender también, ya no les quito más su valioso tiempo chicos.

Sale de la habitación tarareando una melodía y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

—Bueno pues... —suspira Rin.—Supongo que solo nos queda comer galletas mientras esperamos a tu hermano.

Sesshomaru cierra los ojos como si estuviese meditando, tiempo después los abre y se encuentra con una sonriente Rin frente suyo, sus ojos denotan un brillo o siempre, él sólo la mira seriamente.

—¿No vas a besarme? —le pregunta, divertida.

Él frunce el ceño, extrañado ante el giro de la situación.—¿Porqué habría de hacerlo?

—Pues porque soy tu novia y tú mi novio, y quiero que mi novio me beses.—contenta ella, en tono sensual, mientras se le iba acercando cada vez más.—¿Necesitas más razones? Tengo muchas.

Sin esperar respuesta, Rin se lanza hacia él y lo besa profundamente, sin rodeos Sesshomaru corresponde al beso de igual manera. Ella se aprieta más contra él hasta que no hay ni un centímetro que los separe. El peliplata coloca ambas manos en la estrecha cintura de Rin, y ella comienza a desprender los primeros botones de la camisa del peliplata. Un, dos, tres... La puerta se abre abruptamente, dando pase libre a quién sea que esté parado junto a ella en esse momento. Rápidamente Rin se levanta de su cama y se aleja lo más que puede de Sesshomaru.

—¡Así te quería encontrar! —le grita un muchacho. —¡Maldita infiel rompe corazones!


	2. Capítulo 2

Rin, con el corazón a mil por hora, la respiración agitada, las mejillas como fuego y con la poca dignidad que por suerte aún le queda; mira a un Inuyasha y a su novia, parados y observandolos divertidos.

—¿Maldita infiel rompe corazones? —repite las tontas palabras de su cuñado.

—Así es. —contesta el más joven de los Taisho.—Me has engañado ¡Eso no lo permitiré! Has...

—Inuyasha.—lo corta Sesshomaru, en tono de advertencia.—Déjala en paz.

Inuyasha lo mira divertido, luego voltea a ver a su novia.—Aome, tú los viste ¿Verdad? Estaban haciendo cosas no aptas para todo publicó. Es la primera vez que los sorprendo de esta menera, no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de burlarme.

Rin, con la respiración aún agitada, mira a Sesshomaru, esperando a que responda la provocación de su hermano menor. Pero este sólo se encuentra sumido en su celular y tan calmado como siempre. No comprende cómo es que puede estar tan tranquilo como si nada hubiese pasado hace unos momentos, ella por su parte; aún está dispuesta a echar a su cuñado y retomar el asunto con su novio desde donde lo dejaron. Pero, para su mala suerte, es más que obvio que eso no va a suceder.

«Nota mental: ponerle el seguro a la puerta cuando estoy con Sessh en mi habitación... O en cualquier otra habitación.»

Aome toma asiento en la cama de Rin, y deja su bolso junto con un par de libros que traía Inuyasha.

—Estos son los únicos libros que conseguí en la biblioteca de la escuela que hablen sobre la perla de Shikon.

—Está bien. —responde la pelinegra.— Si no encontramos ahí la suficiente información, podríamos buscar en Internet lo que falta.—Ya más calmada toma asiento del otro lado de la cama junto a Sesshomaru.

Ante eso, Inuyasha no deja pasar la oportunidad para molestar a la pareja, y con un tono de burla, se dirige a ellos.—Oigan, si quieren pueden continuar donde lo dejaron. Aome y yo podemos volver después... O en cinco minutos, no te llevará mucho tiempo ¿Verdad Sesshomaru?

El peliplata fulmina con la mirada a su hermano menor.—Eres despreciable.

Inuyasha sonríe, para nada ofendido.—Tú igual, **SESSH.**

Seshomaru lo fulmina con la mirada, y con un tono frio le advierte:—No vuelvas a llamarme así.

El peliplata menor, lejos de tener miedo a la advertencia de su hermano mayor, sólo ríe y toma asiento junto a su cuñada.—Claro, lo había olvidado... sólo dejas que Riny te llame así.

—Eso no es cierto, no dejo que nadie me llame de esa manera.—cierra sus ojos y se recuesta por las almohadas, dando por finalizada la discusión.

Rin, ya cansada de todo el asunto (pero muy acostumbrada a que hermanos lleven una batalla de no acabar), toma uno de los libros que trajo Inuyasha y lo abre en cualquier página para tratar de tener la atención de ambos hermanos.—Bien, pues... sería espectacular que empezáramos con la investigación ¿Ya tienen algo Aome?

La joven asiente rápidamente, y saca un cuaderno celeste en dónde deberán anotar toda la información que tengan sobre la perla de Shikon.

—He anotado un poco de información que me dio mi abuelo, creo que es gran conocedor de la perla, se sabe muchas historias sobre ella y su origen.

Rin asiente entusiasmada, está muy emocionada por el proyecto que les tocó hacer en grupo, sin duda que les haya tocado a ellos hablar sobre la perla de Shikon, fue un gran milagro cargado de suerte, ya que a los demás grupos les tocó buscar información sobre el origen de Tokio, o biografías sobre antiguos sacerdotes o sacerdotisas.

Toma el cuaderno y lee un poco sobre lo que escribió Aome, al parecer si la información que tienen es real, el abuelo de Aome les será de gran ayuda en este proyecto.

Sigue leyendo un poco más, hasta que siente que alguien le acaricia suavemente su cabello, cuando levanta la mirada se encuentra con un sonriente Inuyasha. —¿Quieres un poco de jugo Rin? Te noto algo incómoda quizás será porque los pillamos infraganti a ti y a Sesshomaru haciendo cosas de mayores y...

—¡INUYASHA! —le grita Aome— ¡Déjala ya, estamos aquí sólo por una razón y es hacer este trabajo en grupo! ¡Así que ya deja en paz a Rin, o te juro que me salgo por esa puerta y no te vuelvo hablar por el resto del mes! ¡¿Entiendes perro tonto?!

—Amm... Sí.—contesta, asustado y tembloroso.—Pero ya no te pongas así, querida Aome.

La pelinegra suspira en cansancio, y contesta entre dientes.—Pues ya no me hagas enojar.

Sesshomaru mira con el ceño fruncido a su idiota hermano.—Sin duda el apellido Taisho te queda enorme. No eres digno de nuestra familia.

Inuyasha cruza sus brazos y mira hacia otro lado con gesto indiferente. —Pfff... Y me vas a decir que tú si.

—Tú lo acabas de decir.

—Sí, pero fue para...

—Chicos, Ya ¿Sí? —pide amablemente Rin.

Inuyasha toma uno de los otros libros que están sobre la cama y abre en cualquier página al igual que lo hizo Rin. —Bien, pues comenzemos.

Todos asienten, y Rin comienza a leer en voz alta lo que escribió Aome en el cuaderno: —La Esfera de las Cuatro Almas, o Perla de Shikon, fue creada...—pero es interrumpoda por una horrible y estruendosa melodía.

La música proviene del celular de Aome, la joven sonríe nerviosamente y le da a ignorar, acto seguido, apaga su celular.

—Lo siento. —se disculpa, avergonzada.—Sólo es Sota, quizás quiere ayuda con su tarea.

Inuyasha tiembla por un milisegundos y mira enojado a Aome. —Aome, ya te dije que quitaras esa estúpida música de tu celular, me provoca escalofríos y me hace sentir raro ¡ugh!

—Ay, eres un exagerado, sólo es una canción que vino con el teléfono y se me olvidó quitarla nada más, además a mi me parece muy linda.

—Es la canción más horrible que he escuchado. —cruza sus brazos y cierra sus ojos—Ya quita tu música escalofriante y pongámonos a trabajar.

—Hasta que al fin dices algo coherente.—comenta Sesshomaru.

—¿Eso crees? —pregunto con tono de burla.—Pues fíjate que...

—¡Suficiente! —interrumpió Rin.— Por favor, centrémonos en el proyecto —toma el cuaderno nuevamente y se dispone a leer: —La Esfera de las Cuatro Almas, o Perla de Shikon, fue creada durante una batalla entre la sacerdotisa Midoriko y poderosos yōkai. Es llamada "de las cuatro almas", justamente por estar formada por las cuatro cualidades que debe poseer el alma de una persona: (Valor), (Amistad), (Conocimiento) y (Amor). Cuanto más equilibradas estén estas cuatro almas en una persona, mejor será ésta. Esta teoría está basada en los principios Shinto de la filosofía Naobi. Se dice que esta esfera era capaz de transformar a un semidemonio en un demonio.

—¡Jah! —la interrumpe Inuyasha.—Pues yo no me creo nada de eso, semidemonio, demonios...

—Nadie pidió tu opinión Inuyasha. —comenta Sesshomaru—Rin ¿Eso es lo único que tienes?

—No, hay más, pero alguien no me dejó terminar. —fulmina con la mirada a su cuñado.

Inuyasha sonrie malicioso y no deja pasar otra oportunidad para molestarla:—¿Qué cosa no te dejé terminar, pequeña Rin? ¿Lo que estabas por hacer con Sesshomaru o la lectura?

Aome lo toma por la oreja. —Ya te he dicho lo que voy hacer si no dejas de molestar a Rin.

El peliplata se retuerce tratando de zafarse del agarre.—Ay, aya yay. Ya Aome ¡que ya no los molesto!

Rin rueda los ojos y se concentra en lo escrito. Sesshomaru sólo cierra los ojos e ignora a su hermano y a su cuñada. Una vez todo vuelve a la normalidad, Rin se aclara la garganta y continúa con la lectura:—La joya fue creada como resultado de la batalla entre la gran sacerdotisa Midoriko y varios yōkai que se aprovecharon de la debilidad de un humano que deseaba a Midoriko. Tras una larga lucha, ella reunió las almas de todos los yōkai que se encontraban en el momento y los purificó, sellando a todos en la pureza de su corazón.Su poder espiritual era tan poderoso que se decía podía destruir o purificar a diez yōkai de una sola vez.

—Suena muy peligrosa y valiente esa tal Midoriko.—dice Inuyasha —Aome ¿Estás segura que tu no eres la reencarnación de esa sacerdotisa, ya que das miedo en algunos casos.

La pelinegra lanza un suspiro de cansancio y se limita a ignorar a su novio, sabe que si le contesta lo que tiene en mente, no terminarán ni la mitad del trabajo que tienen que hacer.

Y así, Rin continúa:—Luego de siete días y siete noches de lucha, Midoriko se dio cuenta de que no podría destruir a todos los demonios y antes de ser devorada por las fauces del monstruo que combatía, utilizó las últimas energías que quedaban en ella para matar a ambos y crear de esta manera la perla de Shikon, que emergió de su pecho.

—Hmp, no esperan que me crea ese cuento de hadas ¿O sí?

—La cuestión no es si creemos o no Sessh. —responde Rin—Es conseguir la información sobre esta perla para el trabajo escolar.

—De todas formas, es una totontería.

Todos miran rápidamente a Inuyasha, como esperando sus siguientes palabras despotricadoras.

El peliplata frunce el ceño y se rasca la cabeza. —¡¿Qué me ven como unos idiotas!?

—¿No tienes nada que decir? —pregunta Aome.

Inuyasha cierra los ojos como si estuviera meditando luego de unos segundos los abre y mira a su hermano mayor y luego a su cuñada y dice: —Oí que Dentro de la perla, el alma de la sacerdotisa y las almas de los yōkai que selló, aún continúan peleando. Y que el estado de esta batalla es influenciado por la persona que posea la perla... ¡¿Y ahora porqué me ven raro?!

—Hmp, Imbécil.

Rin encoje los hombros.—Por nada.

Y así, siguieron con el trabajo por una hora; leyendo los libros y anotando cada información que creían importante e interesante. Tomaron un descanso para disfrutar del refrigerio y conversar de trivialidades, luego volvieron al trabajo por media hora más hasta que se hizo las 19:00 de la tarde e Inuyasha y Aome, se despidieron y se fueron quedando así nuevamente Rin y Sesshomaru solos.

—Creo que hicimos mucho por hoy ¿No crees? —comentó Rin, mientras guardaba sus pertenencias.

Sesshomaru toma sus cosas del colegio y asiente sólo una vez hacia su novia. Rin se muerde su labio inferior, aún le da un poco de pena que su cuñado y Aome los hayan visto en esa situación. —Sobre lo de hoy...

El peliplata la mira de pies a cabeza y frunce en ceño. —¿Quieres continuar donde lo dejamos?

Rin se sorprende con la pregunta, la verdad es que no podrían continuar aunque quisiera, su padre no tardaría en llegar, y duda que pueda volver a empezar como si nada.

Niega y se acerca a él. —No, la cosa es que la próxima vez tendríamos que ser más precavidos. Por un lado me alivia un poco que sean ellos quienes nos sorprendieron, pero eso no quita que haya sido muy bochornoso.

El peliplata encoge los hombros.—No es la gran cosa, yo los he sorprendido a ellos en más de una ocasión.

Rin abre los ojos y la boca en gesto de sorpresa, creía una locura que Sesshomaru no le haya contado de la situación en un principio. —¿¡Y me lo dices ahora!? ¿Porqué jamás me lo has contado?

—Porque no es de nuestra incumbencia. —respondió simplemente.

—Pero... —Ya me voy.—la cortó, antes de que ella siguiera con esa conversación sin sentido. —¿Nos vemos mañana?

Como siempre, era inútil tratar de sacarle cosas a Sesshomaru, cuando no quería hablar no lo hacía por nada y por nadie. A Rin sólo le quedaba asentir. —Nos vemos mañana. —Se puso de puntillas para besarlo, a lo que Sesshomaru responde ansiosamente al beso. En eso, se habré desprevenidamente la puerta y la pareja se separa rápidamente mirando hacia está. El padre de Rin los mira con gesto divertido a ambos.—¿Interrumpo algo?

Rin suspira pesadamente, al parecer a nadie le importa violar su privacidad, pareciera que la puerta de su habitación estuviese de adorno. —No papá, Sesshomaru ya se iba.

La señora Murakami aparece abruptamente de detrás de su marido.

—¿Cómo qué ya se va? —pregunta, escandalisada con la idea.—Hemos invitado a tus amigos a cenar, él también se tiene que quedar.

Inuyasha y Aome aparecen también en escena, junto con la abuela de Rin, Kaede. —Será una gran cena. —anuncia entusiasmada su madre.

«Será una larga y tortuosa noche...»


	3. Capítulo 3

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A la mañana siguiente, Rin, despierta como todos los días a las 07:00. Apaga su despertador,se levanta y se dirige al baño. Toma una ducha, cepilla sus dientes y sale con una toalla enredada al cuerpo. No ha lavado su cabello ya que no le daría tiempo en sacarlo y no le gusta tenerlo mojado por mucho tiempo y menos si tiene que salir.

Se pone el uniforme, que consiste en: Remera blanca con el logo de la escuela en el lado izquierdo,con ribetes azules en las mangas y cuello. La pollera es azul con tablas al frente y con cuadros más claros,medias finas azules por encima de la rodilla y zapatos negros con abrojos .

Se peina su largo cabello negro y se hace una pequeña coleta al costado, por último se echa perfume y toma su bolso negro con lunas blancas y con colgantes de estrellas en el cierre.

Sale de su habitación y baja las escaleras, se adentra en el comedor donde la están esperando para el desayuno sus padres y su abuela.

Si bien, la cena de anoche fue muy bochornosa, pues sus padres junto con Inuyasha y Aome, le hicieron pasar por un rato muy vergonzoso; lanzando comentarios sobre ella y Sesshomaru, tirando indirectas muy directas, hablando algo sobre "adolecentes con las hormonas muy aceleradas" y demás. Aunque Rin,ya debería estar más que acostumbrada a ese comportamiento por parte de sus padres. Desde el primer momento que empezó a interactuar con Sesshomaru en las fiestas que organizan ambas familias: Ellos,no han dejado de lanzar uno que otro comentario hacia los dos que siempre hagan que Rin,termine más que avergonzada, y de eso ya han pasado casi tres años.

Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios al recordar como su madre le decía que ambos iban a terminar juntos. Por supuesto ella lo veía inalcanzable. En ese tiempo,su novio era un misterio indescifrable. Aún lo sigue siendo, pero antes era aún más: No podías conseguir sacarle más de tres oraciones a Sesshomaru y ni hablar de intentarlo integrar al grupo. En las fiestas de la empresa dónde su familia y la familia del peliplata asistían, pues su padre y el padre de Sesshomaru,son socios; Él sólo se alejaba del grupo y solía quedarse en un ricón,observando cada movimiento de los presentes como si de un guardia de seguridad se tratase, mientras ella y sus demás amigos se juntaban a charlar, pasar el rato e incluso en algunas ocasiones bailar.

Para esos tiempos e incluso más antes, Rin, ya estaba más que perdidamente atraída hacia él, y que el gélido muchacho no fuera consiente de eso; le gustaba aún más. Para ella intentar atraer la atención del peliplata, era todo un reto, aún lo sigue siendo, pues, el que ahora él sea su novio no lo ha echo cambiar, y para Rin, eso es más que perfecto. Así lo conocío, así se enamoró de él y así lo quiere para el resto de su vida.

La pelinegra, toma asiento junto a la abuela Kaede, quien la recibe con un caluroso abrazo y un sonriente "Buenos días, mi niña" . Rin, responde al abrazo y al saludo, luego se gira hacia sus padres y los saluda de igual manera.

—Se te nota muy animada hoy —comenta su padre, mientras bebe su café y ojea el periódico que tiene en mano— ¿Algún motivo en especial?

Rin, toma la pequeña taza que tiene en frente y prueba un sorbo, el café con leche no ha sido su mejor aliado siempre, pero... por hoy lo dejará pasar.

—No —contesta a la pregunta de su padre— Ninguno, sólo es un gran día.

El señor Murakami, mira fijamente a su hija y entrecierra los ojos. —¿Qué te traes entre manos, pequeña pilluela? ¡Confiesa!

Rin, lejos a la acusación de su padre, toma una tostada de la bandeja que está a su derecha y la unta con mermelada de ciruela.

La señora Murakami, por otro lado no deja pasar la oportunidad para preguntarle a su hija según lo que ella sospecha tiene que ver con la felicidad de esta.

—¿Estas embarazada, Rin?

Rin, a quien obviamente le tomó desprevenida la gran pregunta inusual de su ingenua madre: Se atraganta con la tostada que estaba masticando y comienza a toser desenfrenadamente en busca de aire. Su padre le ofrece un vaso de jugo de naranja y esta se la termina de una sola vez.

Al estar más recuperada, lanza a su querida madre, una mirada acusadora. —No estoy embarazada,mamá ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante idea?

La amable mujer, sonríe dulcemente. —Bueno, pues yo a tu edad,ya te estaba esperando ansiosamente a ti.

—Mamá...

—Bueno, pues me alegra que aún no estés embarazada, recuerda que primero están los estudios y luego habrá tiempo para eso. Claro, yo lo hice todo al revés pero eso no fue un problema para mi, ojo, no estoy diciendo que tampoco será un problema para ti, pero aún no quiero ser abuela y no creo que la abuela Kaede, quiera ya convertirse en bisabuela, así que cariño no inten...

—Ya,mamá. Ya me quedó más que claro.

Su padre, interfiere en la conversación: —Será mejor que escuches a tu madre, Rin, mejores consejos no recibirás de nadie más.

La pelinegra asiente y vuelve a su desayuno. No logra entender cómo es que se le puede ocurrir semejantes idas a su madre, bueno, su padre tampoco queda atrás, en algunas ocasiones se le ocurren pensamientos e ideas muy locas; en una ocasión ha llegado a pensar que Sesshomaru, trabajaba para la mafia, y le ha dado una charla de media hora a Rin, sobre lo que le espera al entrar en ese mundo junto a su novio. Por supuesto ella al principio no comprendía a qué quería llegar su loco padre y no fue hasta que pronunció las palabras "mundo homicida" y "tráfico de armas y cosas ilegales". Y otras cosas más como ella siendo la esposa de un famoso y futuro criminal buscado mundialmente por las autoridades.

Rin, suspira hacia sus pensamientos y decide continuar tranquilamente con su desayuno. Y así continúa hasta veinte minutos después, cuando ya terminado con el desayuno, se levanta y toma su bolso para partir rumbo a la escuela. Se despide de sus padres y de su querida abuela y tras saludar al chofer de su padre, cruza la calle y se encamina hacia la mansión del frente, en donde vive su segunda Familia: Los Taisho.

Cruza el enorme portón y saluda felizmente al amigable guardia de seguridad: Jinenji.

—¡Buenos días, Jinenji!

—¡Buenos días, dulce Rin!

—¿Ya está la familia arriba?

—Como todos los días a esta hora.

Sonríe y se acerca a la enorme puerta doble de la mansión, toca el timbre y luego de unos segundos un Inuyasha, con cara de pocos amigos y de recién levantado, la atiende.

Bosteza y mira a una sonriente Rin—Ah, eres tú —hace como que va a cerrar la puerta nuevamente, pero antes de que lo logre, Rin, lo empuja:— Quítate de mi camino.

Inuyasha, se tambalea brevemente y luego recupera la compostura. Rin, mira por todos lados, pero no ve a su novio y tampoco oye voces de demás personas.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano?

El peliplata vuelve a bostezar y encoge los hombros. —¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? Yo no vivo con él.

Rin, ríe sarcásticamente. —Ja...ja...ja. Te lo digo enserio.

—Ummm... Lo ví subir las escaleras haces unos instantes, debe de estar en su habitación o en la biblioteca. Ya está, ya te lo dije ¿Ahora, bajarás el arma?

—Idiota... —se gira y sube corriendo las escaleras, al llegar camina por un largo pasillo hasta pasar cuatro puertas, se detiene en frente de una puerta de color blanca en la que tiene un "S" de hierro en color dorado.

Sin molestarse en tocar,entra con una gran sonrisa.

Sesshomaru, quien está parado frente a un gran espejo colocándose la corbata; se gira rápidamente dispuesto a gritar a la persona que entró a su habitación sin tocar, pero cuando descubre que se trata nada más y nada menos que de su dulce Rin, se traga la sarta de palabrerías que estaba dispuesto a soltar.

Rin, se acerca a él con una dulce sonrisa, se pone de puntillas y lo besa brevemente.

—Tu hermano es un idiota —susurra contra su labios— .

—Eso no es nada nuevo. —contesta—.

Ella ríe y pasa sus manos por de tras de su cuello, vuelve a ponerse de puntillas y juntan sus labios para otro beso, este es mucho más lento y apasionado. Rin, acaricia suavemente su nuca y él coloca ambas manos en la estrecha cintura de la pelinegra por unos segundos,luego las va bajando y las mete bajo su falda,acaricia lentamente la poca piel expuesta y luego traza lentamente sus bragitas y es ahí cuando se detiene abruptamente y corta el beso.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Rin, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas encendidas—.

—No traes puesto el short que va con la falda.

—No... Es que me ciento mucho más cómoda así.

El peliplata frunce ligeramente el ceño, no le gusta que Rin,se pasee por todo el colegio con nada más que sus diminutas bragas debajo de su falda, cualquier imbécil podría querer tratar de meterle mano. Por supuesto que eso no sucedería jamás en su presencia, pero es mejor ser precavidos, aún es muy joven para ir a la cárcel por asesinar a cualquier imbécil virgen.

—Creo que será mejor que lo hagas, es por el bien de ambos.

Rin, todo lo contrario a los pensamientos que tiene su novio, lo mira con una sonrisa pícara y muerde su labio inferior. —Nos divertiremos mucho más así —contesta en un susurro— hará las cosas más fáciles para ambos,si sabes a lo que me refiero. —levanta ambas cejas subjetivamente.

—... —la mira fijamente— No.

Rin, encoge sus hombros con expresión indiferente. —Tú te lo pierdes.

Y sin esperar respuesta del peliplata, lo vuelve a besar una vez más, Sesshomaru, sin ser inmune a los dulces encantos de Rin, responde apasionadamente al beso, que conforme pasan los segundos se va volviendo mucho más exigente y excitante. Inconscientemente, Rin, comienza a retroceder hasta que siente el borde de la cama de tras de sus rodillas, acto seguido cae de espalda sobre el suave colchón y con Sesshomaru en cima de ella. Vuelven a unir sus labios y sus lenguas se encuentran en un dulce saludo, Rin, abre sus piernas y las enreda a la cintura de Sesshomaru, este comienza a acariciarlas lentamente de arriba a bajo. El peliplata, corta el beso y mientras una jadeante Rin toma aire, él va dejando dulces y ardientes besos por su cuello, por supuesto los dulces gemidos de su novia no se hacen esperar.

—Mmm... Oye, Sessh —dice entre susurros— Mhmm —tira su cabeza para atrás dándole más acceso —Vamos a... mmm...vamos a llegar t-tarde si continuamos...así.

Sesshomaru, no contesta y vuelve a unir sus labios para otro extraordinario beso, hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abre haciendo que Rin, lance un grito y se separen rápidamente. Cuando ve quién los interrumpió, su sangre comienza a hervir con intensa rabia y su instinto asesino despierta en un santiamén.

—¡ESTAS MUERTO, INUYASHA!

El menor de los Taisho, sale a correr rápidamente y gritando. Sesshomaru, sale igual de rápido tras de él. Rin, se levanta y como un rayo, sale disparando de tras de su novio.

—¡¡SESSHOMARU!! ¡¡NO,ESPERA!!

El peliplata mayor hace caso omiso del llamado de su novia y sigue persiguiendo a su idiota hermano, hoy se las cobrará todas las que Inuyasha, le debe.

Cuando ve que la intención del imbécil es salir corriendo a la calle: Acelera su paso y antes de que Inuyasha pueda siquiera llegar a la puerta de entrada,lo agarra por su camisa y lo acorrala contra la pared del vestíbulo.

—¡Te he dicho millones de veces que no te metas conmigo Inuyasha! —con su mano izquierda lo agarra del cuello y presiona fuertemente, Inuyasha, intenta zafarse, pero es inútil— Estoy jodidamente cansado de ti.

Rin, llega al final de las escaleras y al ver la escena frente a sus ojos le entra pánico, sabe que Inuyasha, ha logrado colmar los nervios de su novio y que está vez no se salvará, rápidamente tiene que hacer algo o se quedará muy pronto sin cuñado.

—¡SESSHOMARU, SUELTALO! ¡LO VAS A MATAR!

—Esa es la idea.

Ve que el rostro del peliplata menor va quedando igual que un tomate y se acerca rápidamente hacia ellos, intenta apartar a su novio, pero es inútil no logra moverlo ni un centímetro.

—¡SESSH, DÉJALO! ¡LE ESTAS HACIENDO DAÑO! ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE, SÓLO FUE UNA BROMAAA!

Los gritos de Rin, han logrado alertar al personal de la mansión. Jacken, el mayordomo sale de la cocina y rápidamente se acerca hasta Sesshomaru, y junto con Rin, intentan separarlo de Inuyasha. Pero una vez más; es inútil.

—¿¡Qué es todo este escándalo!?

Gracias al cielo, la voz de Inu no Taisho, se hace oír.

—¡Sesshomaru, suelta a tu hermano inmediatamente!

—la voz de su suegra, Irasue, también llega desde el living—.

El padre de Sesshomaru, se acerca hasta este y lo separa de un sólo empujón, Inuyasha, no pierde el tiempo y se aleja lo más rápido que puede de su hermano.

—Bien, ahora me van a decir qué es todo este maldito escándalo y porqué estas intentado matar a tu hermano.

—Tres palabras padre —responde Sesshomaru— Se lo merece.

Y sin decir más, se gira y sube las escaleras, sin siquiera mirar a Rin.

—Está vez si te pasaste Inuyasha —dice la pelinegra— Lo has echo enojar de verdad ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?

En eso, Sesshomaru, vuelve a aparecer con su mochila colgada en el hombro y sin mirar ni decir nada a nadie pasa de largo y al salir cierra la puerta fuertemente haciendo que la araña de cristal que cuelga del techo, vibre brevemente.

—Genial —lo acusa Rin, en un tono enojado— Ahora soy YO, la que tiene que lidiar con eso.

Se gira y sube las escaleras rápidamente, al llegar al cuarto de su novio, toma su bolso y se echa una rápida mirada en el espejo, luego de arreglar su ropa y cabello,sale de la habitación para dirigirse hacia la salida de la mansión. Al pasar por al lado de Inuyasha, lo ignora, pero antes de que pueda llegar a la puerta; este la toma por la muñeca obligándola a volverse.

—Lo siento Rin —lo dice en tono arrepentido— Sólo estaba jugando. No pensé que eso lo haría enojar verdaderamente.

—No es la primera vez que lo molestas, lleva mucho tiempo cargando con tus pendejadas.

—Ummm... Sí, lo sé, estuve mal y en verdad lo siento.

Rin, suspira y rueda los ojos siempre es lo mismo con el ingenuo de su cuñado. —No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte; es con tu hermano.

El peliplata, cierra sus ojos y se cruza de brazos. —¡Feh! Estás loca si piensas que haré algo como eso.

—No pienso que lo hagas; Espero que lo hagas.

Sin esperar su respuesta, se gira y sale de la mansión cerrando la puerta de tras de si.

Irasue, quien estaba atenta a la conversación de su hijo y nuera: Se acerca a él llamando su atención. —¿Qué fue lo que realmente sucedió? Inuyasha.

Fuera de la mansión Taisho, Rin se cruza con el anciano chofer de su suegro y lo saluda amablemente. —Buenos días, señor Myoga.

—Buenos días, pequeña Rin.

La pelinegra, mira por todos lados en busca de su novio, pero no logra verlo por ningún lado. Cuando llega a la conclusión de que se marchó sin ella: El garage se abre y un auto BMW negro sale dando marcha atrás y se detiene quedando la puerta del acompañante frente a Rin. Sin perder tiempo, entra y una vez que cierra la puerta, se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad.

Sesshomaru, conduce tranquilamente y sin decir ni una sola palabra, lo que le hace entender a Rin, que aún está enojado, pues en ocasiones cuando ambos discutían, todo terminaba de esa manera; con el comportamiento indiferente del peliplata y sumido en un gran silencio. Por supuesto, era Rin, la que siempre tenía que dar el primer paso y hablarle, y al parecer está situación no será la excepción.

Pero... ¿Qué decirle? ¿Lo siento? Ni hablar, no fue culpa suya lo que sucedió. Aunque pensándolo bien, todo es una estupidez, su cuñado sólo quiso jugarles una mala broma, y aunque terminó mal,no le quita que sea ridículo el asunto y que Sesshomaru, haya exagerado un poco las cosas.

Luego de ya diez minutos de viaje, Rin, se empieza a incomodar. No es propio de ella estar tan callada y tranquila por tanto tiempo (ese papel ya lo tiene Sesshomaru, en su relación) ella no es así, es ella el motor de esa relación, es ella la que habla siempre por los dos, la que ríe por los dos y algún día la que llorará por los dos. De costumbre siempre se la pasa parloteando todo el camino a la escuela, o en algunas ocasiones enciende la radio y canta. Esa es su rutina de cada mañana, y aunque no parece la gran cosa; para ella es como una tradición y algo muy especial.

Mediante pasan los segundos y mira por la ventanilla a la gran ciudad, personas y vehículos que los rodea, el viaje a la escuela se le está haciendo más largo de lo normal. Ya cansada del asunto y conociendo muy bien a Sesshomaru, para saber que no hará nada al respecto; se inclina hacia delante para intentar encender la radio, al menos si ninguno de los dos dirá nada, que sea la música entonces quien rompa el incómodo silencio que se formó desde el comienzo del viaje.

Cuando está a punto de presionar el botón de encender: Sesshomaru, la toma de la mano y la aparta del aparato. Sin darle siquiera tiempo a Rin de protestar, murmura un "No" y sigue con su mirada en el tráfico.

La pelinegra, suspira y vuelve sin más, su mirada a la ventanilla.

Por fin luego de un tortuoso viaje, Sesshomaru, aparca en el estacionamiento que tiene reservado en la escuela. Apaga el auto y el ambiente queda nuevamente en completo e incómodo silencio, sólo que está vez es aún más,pues, ni los ruidos del exterior se logran escuchar.

Rin,ya más que harta del asunto: Decide dejar su inexistente orgullo de lado una vez más.

—Oye... Sessh, sé que estás enojado con Inuyasha, pero sería mejor para todos olvidar el asunto y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

—No voy a dejar que ese idiota me pase por encima. Y lo que hubiese sido mejor para todos era que no interfiríeras en ese momento.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar algo como eso? Inuyasha es tu único hermano.

—Es una peste. Todos estamos mejor sin él.

—No, no digas eso.

—Yo entiendo que sea muy revoltoso en algunas ocasiones, pero, no es motivo como para querer deshacerse de él. Es el único hermano que tienes y no sabes apreciarlo ¿Y sabes porqué? Porque está contigo, siempre. Tú no tienes idea cuanto daría yo por tener hermanos... O aunque sea sólo uno. Pero no, como tú ya tienes uno te da igual todo y no lo valoras. El día en que pierdas algo que en verdad te importa, te darás cuenta del valor que tiene y que tú no supiste apreciar, sólo espero que no sea muy tarde cuando te deas cuenta de ello.

El peliplata, la mira fijamente y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. De por si, Rin, no es muy intensa que digamos, así que a su novio le sorprende un poco sus palabras. Entiende que lo más cercano a un hermano que tiene Rin, es Inuyasha, así que por ella tendrá que desistir y no intentar asesinar nuevamente a su idiota hermano menor.

—Hmmp... Lo dejaré en paz... Por ahora.

Con una gran sonrisa y más animada nuevamente, Rin, se lanza hacia él y lo besa profundamente. Luego de unos minutos después, se separan. Rin, toma su bolso y sale del auto con una sonrisa, segundos después,Sesshomaru, la sigue, enciende la alarma del auto y guarda las llaves en su bolsillo.

Tomados de la mano se dirigen hacia él gran portón de entrada, Rin, saluda al portero al pasarlos y divisa a su grupo de amigos desde lejos. Están todos bajo un gran árbol de Cerezo.

—Hasta que por fin llegan —habla su amiga Sango—

ya pensábamos que no vendrían.

—Mucho tráfico —responde Rin.

Kohaku, un chico de diecisiete años,hermano menor de Sango y mejor amigo de Rin. Se acerca a esta última y para el disgusto de Sesshomaru; recibe a la pelinegra con un caluroso abrazo.

—Creí que ya me tenías olvidado —le dice— Te he enviado varios mensajes, y no me has contestado ni uno.

—Oh, olvidé mi celular en mi cama.

Se separan y Rin, saluda a sus demás amigos: Miroku (el novio de Sango), Hakudoshi y Kanna.

Mientras esperan que suene el timbre de entrada; conversan sobre cosas triviales, música, películas, un poco sobre el trabajo escolar,y sobre dónde será la siguiente fiesta que tienen pensado ir. Minutos más tarde, llegan Inuyasha y Aome, Sesshomaru, ni se molesta en voltear a ver a su hermano e ignora completamente también a los demás presentes.

Nunca ha interactuado mucho con los amigos de su novia y hermano, no es que no le caigan bien; son buenas bestias, pero prefiere no perder el tiempo con ellos. Sólo pasa el rato con el grupo si Rin está presente.

El timbre suena, dando comienzo a la hora de clases. Inmediatamente todos se adentran al enorme edificio, suben los tramos de escaleras hasta la tercera planta y entran en un enorme salón de clases, donde ya están varios de sus compañeros.

Cada uno toma asiento en su lugar habitual junto a las ventanas que dan al campo de fútbol: Rin y Sesshomaru, delante, Aome e Inuyasha atrás, Miroku y Sango más atrás y así...

La puerta se abre y entran al salón, Koga (un chico de largo cabello negro y ojos azules), su novia,Ayame (una linda pelirroja de ojos verdes) y los dos fieles amigos de la pareja: Ginta y Hakkaku.

Koga, pasa por al lado de Rin y automáticamente ambos levantan sus palmas y las chocan.

—¿Cómo estás, pequeña saltamontes?

—Excelente ¿Y tú?

—Muy bien —Mira al novio de su amiga y asiente una vez en forma de saludo— Sesshomaru.

El peliplata hace lo mismo—Koga.

Koga, sigue su camino y también saluda a sus demás amigos.

—¿Qué tal? Bonita Aome, te ves muy bien hoy. Ah, hola bestia.

—¿A quién le dices bestia? Lobo sarnoso.

—Pues a ti ¿A quién más?

Y así, se la pasan discutiendo y llamándose por sobre nombres y demás. Esto sucede todas las mañanas, así que para todos ya es normal y están más que acostumbrados. Ayame y Aome; suspiran y ruedan los ojos, no logran entender porqué tanta enemistad entre sus novios, ya que son parte del mismo círculo de amigos y ya deberían haber aprendido a dejar sus diferencias de lado.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse dando paso así al profesor de Historia: Hiten Sutori.

—Bueno, chicos. Comencemos con la clase y así les voy...

—Bueno días, profesor Sutori. Perdón por la tardanza— Naraku, otro integrante del círculo social de Rin, entra junto con su novia Kikyo Fukushima, y las dos mejores amigas de la pelinegra: Abi Azuma y Sara Asano; a quién Rin, detesta más que a nadie, pues esta última fue la primera novia de su Sesshomaru.

Si bien ,Naraku es su amigo; Kikyo y sus amigas: no cuentan entre los amigos de Rin, es más; jamás se han llevado bien, y ninguna disimulan el disgusto que se tienen. Principalmente Aome y Kikyo.

Rin, se voltea a ver a Aome, quien está con su celular.

—Acaba de llegar tu mejor amiga, Aome —dice en un tono de burla—.

Aome, levanta la mirada y la posa en kikyo, quien ya tomó asiento junto a su novio. —¿Ah, sí? Pues tu Best friends forever ever, también llegó.

—Sí —contesta Rin, en tono sarcástico.

Ambas pelinegras ríen y una vez más la puerta del salón se vuelve a abrir. ¿Es que todos llegarán tarde hoy?

—Disculpe —se oye la voz de una mujer— ¿Este es el salón 4to "B"?

—Sí, por supuesto —contesta el profesor— ¿Eres nueva?

—Sí, me acabo de anotar ayer.

—Pasa,dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La muchacha entra: tiene el cabello negro atado en un moño, usa flequillo, sus ojos son de un extraño color carmín y su piel es blanca.

Rin, traga y una extraña sensación de malestar se torna en su pecho. Sabe quien es, todo su grupo de amigos conocen a la nueva compañera que tendrán.

—Mi Nombre es: Kagura Yoshida.

A su lado,Rin, siente a su novio iocomodarse por un milisegundo.

—Mierda —murmura este por lo bajo— Tiene que ser una broma.


	4. Capítulo 4

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

La jornada de clases continúa normalmente después de la interrupción de la nueva alumna,Rin no ha logrado concentrarse en nada de lo que estaba explicando el profesor así que tendrá que pedirle los apuntes a Sesshomaru, aunque quizás el tampoco haya podido concentrarse.

La vuelta de Kagura al colegio solo quiere decir que nuevamente ella y su familia han regresado a la ciudad. Según los rumores (e Inuyasha), El padre de Kagura, ha estado estafando a la empresa del padre del peliplata,Y cuando éste lo descubrió le dio un ultimátum; O abandonaba la empresa para siempre y dejaba Tokio sin alertar a nadie, o se pudría en la cárcel por fraude.

Obviamente el padre de Kagura supo elegir bien y se fueron de la ciudad silenciosamente, esto facilitó las cosas para Inu no Taisho, pues si decidía demandar al hombre, se hubiera armado un escándalo donde la prensa sería la primera en inventar chismes para exagerar las cosas y dejar mal parados a todos.

Esto sucedió hace ya tres años, por ese entonces Kagura y Sesshomaru andaban en sus últimos meses de "noviazgo",y al tener que irse de la ciudad Kagura: Sesshomaru por fin pudo librarse de ella. No lo había echo antes pues porque no encontraba una excusa ideal para hacerlo y no podía terminar con ella así porque si, no sólo porque la pelinegra hubiese armado un escándalo que hubiera echo que la familia de Sesshomaru quedase mal parada, sino también porque tenía que aguantar a Kagura hasta que Inu no Taisho, pudiera investigar al padre de esta, y con él fingiendo ser un gran novio para Kagura; podría sacarle mucha información a la fastidiosa mujer. Y como siempre los planes de Inu no Taisho, salieron a la perfección. Esa fue la primera y la última vez en que Sesshomaru ayudaba a su padre con algo que estuviera involucrado en la empresa.

El timbre suena anunciando el primer receso, inmediatamente y sin esperar la orden del profesor de que ya pueden salir, Rin se levanta y sale primera que todos del salón, corre por los pasillos y entra en el baño de mujeres. Cierra la puerta y se encamina hasta el tocador,se mira en el espejo y suspira. Necesita estar un momento a solas, quizás exagere mucho con el asunto del regreso de la ex de su novio, pero es que en realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Kagura no fue para nada amable con ella en el pasado y duda que eso cambie ahora, aunque no tienen porqué interactuar. A sus amigos también le cae mal Kagura, saben lo odiosa que fue con ella la veces que se cruzaban o se encontraban en la casa de Inuyasha, pues Rin siempre iba a la casa de los Taisho a pasar el rato con el peliplata menor y también (si tenía suerte) a ver a Sesshomaru, así que si Kagura la acusaba de echarle el ojo a su ahora novio: Estaba en lo cierto, pero eso no quita que haya sido un ser despreciable con ella.

Luego de estar meditando unos minutos en el baño, sale y se encuentra con sus amigas en el pasillo, al parecer sabían que estaba ahí dentro y la están esperando, Rin, agradece tener amigas tan buenas y comprensivas, pues sin ella tener que decirles nada; supieron que necesitaba un momento a solas y le dieron su espacio.

Sango la ve acercarse a ellas y le dedica una sonrisa dulce y tranquilizadora. —¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta—.

Rin le devuelve la sonrisa y asiente. —Sí, sólo... Necesitaba entrar.

—Por supuesto —contesta Aome— Créeme Rin, no fuiste la única a quien le sorprendió la llegada de Kagura.

Kanna, Sango y Ayame asienten al unísono. Caminan por los pasillos de la escuela esquivando a alumnos y maestros que se dirigen a sus siguientes clases. Al llegar al patio de la escuela divisa a Sesshomaru junto con los demás debajo del mismo árbol de cerezo.

Se encaminan hacia donde están los hombres, pero Rin se detiene abruptamente cuando alguien le da un apretón en las nalgas, cuando se gira para darle una bofetada al degenerado que se atrevió a tocarla, Baja rápidamente su mano cuando descubre que fue Aome, esta comienza a reír y rápidamente Rin le sigue. Menos mal, si hubiese sido cualquier idiota en este momento no se estaría riendo precisamente, nada más imaginarse la escena le da escalofríos. Sí, si era un chico en lugar de Aome, las cosas se hubieran vuelto desastrosas, pues Sesshomaru sólo está a unos metros de ella y con la bofetada que se habría comido el inexistente idiota,su novio no tardaría en sacar conclusiones muy acertadas y eso habría terminado muy, muy mal.

—Eres una degenerada —bromea Rin— Nada más deja que se lo diga a Sessh y veremos como te las arreglas.

—¡Ay no! Ni hablar —responde Aome nerviosa— No se lo digas. Es sólo una tonta broma entre amigas-cuñadas.

La pelinegra ríe y niega con la cabeza, sabe que Sesshomaru puede llegar a ser aterrador en algunas ocasiones... Bueno también la mayoría del tiempo, pero no es como si se atrevería a espantar a sus amigas por situaciones como esas u otras situaciones, él sólo lo pasaría por alto, al fin y al cabo; es sólo un juego de chicas.

—Descuida tonta, no lo molestaré por tonterías. A propósito, ¿ Alguna de ustedes ha tomado nota en, ¡HAAAAAAA! —Alguien la toma en brazos abruptamente y esa persona la pone sobre su hombro, como si fuera una bolsa de papás. Rin, patalea y golpea la espalda del idiota que se atrevió a cargarla como si nada pero este no sede.

Luego de llevarla por unos metros, la deja en el suelo junto a sus amigos.

Rin, mira a su "atacante",luego ríe y lo empuja con una mano, por último lo abraza fuertemente.

—Bankotsu, idiota.

Bankotsu: Primo favorito de Rin, cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, piel tostada. Alegre, divertido, fiel amigo.Todo un casanovas. Es mariscal de campo en el equipo de fútbol americano de la escuela.

Bankotsu, responde fuertemente al abrazo de su querida prima. —Mírate, estás más pequeña cada día que te veo.

La pequeña pelinegra lo suelta y vuelve a empujarlo. —¡Cállate! —pone ambas manos en su cintura y lo mira de pies a cabeza— Para tu información he crecido TRES centímetros este mes, supera eso Otsu.

Su primo ríe y acaricia su cabeza como si la estuviera consolando.

—Ya, ya. Lo entiendo, y ya te he dicho un millar de veces que no me llames así.

—Sabes que nunca voy a dejar de llamarte así, por cierto ¿Cómo estás? No te he visto mucho la semana pasada.

—Estoy excelente, y no me has visto mucho por aquí la semana pasada porque he estado entrenando con el equipo, la temporada está a la vuelta de la esquina, tenemos mucho por hacer aún.

Rin, asiente y observa a sus amigos quienes ya están sumidos en una interesante charla sobre un concierto que habrá en la ciudad y que al parecer tienen pensado ir. A lo que va del año ya han asistido a tres conciertos y diez fiestas. Y aún así no parece ser suficiente para ellos.

Mira a su novio quien está perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Sigues con él? —pregunta Bankotsu—.

—Por supuesto que sí —ríe— ¿Porqué la pregunta?

Su primo encoge los hombros y mira a Sesshomaru. —Pura curiosidad.

—¿De verdad esperas que termine mi relación con él de un día para el otro? ¿Por quién me tomas? Tonto.

El moreno levanta ambas manos en señal de tranquilidad. —Por nadie, era solo una pregunta. A demás tienes razón, no lo culpo. Si yo fuera él tampoco te dejaría ir tan fácilmente, es decir mírate Rin —la mira de pies a cabeza y silva coquetamente— Estás buenísima.

Con las mejillas encendidas y los nervios a flor de piel: Rin, empuja a su primo y mira hacia su novio por precaución, al parecer no ha oído el comentario de su primo. —Eres un degenerado Otsu ¡Soy tu prima!

—¡Eso no es un problema! Qué, ¿Nunca has escuchando ese refrán: A la hermana se le cuida y a la prima se le arrima?

Rin, lo mira con ambos ojos y boca abierta, ¿Es que su primo no tiene pudor?

Cuando está comenzando a pensar cosas raras sobre él, este rompe a reír ruidosamente atrayendo así la atención de todos.

—¡Es broma prima! ¿Cómo crees? No soy un completo imbécil como para querer meterme con alguien de mi sangre. No te la creíste ¿Verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! De ti puedo esperar cualquier cosa, eres un pendejo.

Bankotsu, suspira y rueda los ojos, que ingenua es su prima y qué fácil de engañar, quizás se aproveche de eso más adelante cuando necesite ayuda con algo.

—Bueno, prima hormiga. Tengo que ir de cacería —saca unos lentes negros del bolsillo de su pantalón y se los pone — Ya vi algo que me gustó.

Rin, rueda los ojos.

—Sí,como sea... Se nota porqué Miroku y tú son mejores amigos.

—Te equivocas prima, ese patán ya dejó que lo atraparan, en cambio yo; soy libre como el viento, y jamás caeré rendido con los encantos de ninguna mujer.

Sin darle tiempo a Miroku de contestar, sale disparado hacia un grupo de chicas que están sentadas a poca distancia de ellos.

—El pájaro libre ya se fue volando —murmura Inuyasha—.

Típico de Bankotsu, es tan propio de él.

—Oigan —dice Ayame— ¡Miren! Es Kagura con el grupito de Kikyo.

Todos miran en dirección hacia donde están las nombradas y efectivamente es Kagura junto con Kikyo, Sara, Abi, Naraku y dos amigos más de Naraku.

—Pero ¿Qué hará con ellas? —pregunta Aome— Creí que se llevaban fatal.

—Feh... Te equivocas. Kagura y Kikyo son primas y no se llevaban mal —comenta Inuyasha— Sus familias se llevan mal.

—¿Y cómo es que nunca me lo has dicho —lo acusa Rin—.

Inuyasha, cierra sus ojos y cruza sus brazos —Pues, tú nunca me lo preguntaste.

La Pelinegra suspira ruidosamente, aveces su cuñado en serio se comporta como un idiota. Pero lo que más le preocupa ahora es su nueva compañera de clases, no sabe porqué, pero tiene un gran presentimiento de que las cosas tarde o temprano van a salirse de control, quizás sólo sea su gran imaginación que le está jugando en contra, tal vez también se esté poniendo un poco paranoica, pero teme enfrentarse a algo que sinceramente hará que salga lastimada.

"Ok Rin, deja ya tus malos pensamientos. ¿Que sucederá? Nada, ni siquiera a volteado a verte ni nada, quizás ni siquiera sabe que estás con Sesshomaru, aunque tarde o temprano se tenga que enterar ¿Qué hará? Nada, eso es seguro, él está contigo ahora y sabes que él la desprecia y que su noviazgo con ella solo fue fingido y pasajero"

Mientras tanto en el grupo de Kikyo...

—Así que Sesshomaru y la enana infantil esa están saliendo —dice Kagura— Vaya... quién lo diría, Sesshomaru realmente a perdido el juicio.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —contesta Kikyo— Sus gustos siempre han sido raros.

—¡Oye! —dicen Sara y Kagura a la vez.

—Ups —sonrisa falsa— Lo siento chicas, sólo fue una broma.

—¿Y hace cuánto es que sucedió esto?

—Poco tiempo después que te mudaste —responde Kikyo— De un día para otro, nos enteramos que estaban juntos.

"Así que la pitufa ha logrado conquistar el gélido corazón de mi Sesshomaru. Jah, que niña ingenua, ahora que he vuelto lo primero que haré será deshacerme de esa chiquilla y así recuperar lo que es mío"

Kagura, observa a Rin,quien está riéndose de algo, la pequeña pelinegra parece sentir que ella la observa e inmediatamente sus ojos se posan en Kagura. Ambas se miran detenidamente hasta que Rin aparta la mirada y vuelve a prestar atención al grupo.

—No estarás planeando deshacerte de ella ¿O sí Kagura? —pregunta Sara—.

—Por supuesto que sí, haré lo que desde un principio tenías que haber echo tú. Eres una estúpida ¿Es que no has tratado de volver con Sesshomaru desde que yo y él terminamos?

Sara, niega y mira hacia el grupo de chicos que están bajo el árbol de cerezo, por supuesto que ha tratado de volver con Sesshomaru, pero este al parecer no estaba interesado,es más, desde que Kagura y él estaban juntos, ella ha echo todo por estar con él nuevamente, pero como siempre el peliplata le ha dejado más que claro que lo suyo es historia.

—Bueno, tú te lo pierdes, he regresado y estoy más que decidida a recuperar algo que se me fue temporalmente de las manos.

—¿Y crees que la quitarás del camino así porque si? —pregunta Abi—Debes estar muy segura de ti misma.

—Claro que lo estoy.

"Veamos cuánto más te dura el cuentito de hadas, Rin."

Más tarde a la noche, Rin se encuentra en su habitación preparándose para dormir, sin duda fue un largo y tortuoso día, y tener que aguantar las miraditas de muerte de Kagura durante toda la jornada escolar realmente la dejó agotada. La odia, siempre lo ha echo, pero ahora la odia aún más, por regresar y perturbar su paz interior, por ser amiga de su enemiga Sara, por haber estado con Sesshomaru, por hacerla sentirse inferior.

Lo único que desea ahora es meterse en su cama y dormir profundamente, escapar de la realidad por un buen par de horas y olvidar todo lo malo que ha tenido que pasar hoy.

Se pone su pijama que consta de un top de color marfil y pantalones de algodón del mismo color. Cepilla sus dientes, peina su largo cabello y una vez terminado todo, se dirige a su cama, cuando está a punto de acostarse, escucha un ruido en su balcón. Lo deja pasar por alto pensando que sólo es su imaginación, pero segundos después vuelve a escuchar sonidos.

Asustada, toma lo primero que tiene a su alcance: Una muñeca de porcelana, si bien no es el mejor objeto de defensa, peor es nada.

Con pasos lentos y silenciosos se dirige hacia su balcón, si se trata de un ladrón,con un sólo grito sus padres vendrán a auxiliarla. Pero... ¿Cómo se metió un ladrón en su patio? ¿Y los de seguridad? ¿Dónde están?

¿No será que es tan fuerte y está super armado que ha logrado así acabar con la seguridad de la mansión?

Más asustada que nunca por sus pensamientos y suposiciones,Rin con la muñeca aún en mano llega a la puerta de vidrio de su balcón, corre la cortina de ceda y observa hacia fuera, no logra ver nada más que la luna y los ruidos no vuelven a escucharse.

"Quizás sólo haya sido mi imaginación"

Para estar más segura, abre la puerta de vidrio y sale al balcón, inmediatamente una figura humana aparece frente a ella y antes de que pueda gritar, el ladrón le tapa la boca con sus manos. Rin, intenta zafarse del agarre de su captor pateandolo, pero es inútil, este la toma por los brazos y la lleva adentro cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

—Ahora voy a soltarte y no grites si no quieres despertar a tus padres.

Reconoce esa voz. El joven la suelta y sin perder el tiempo, Rin se lanza hacia él tomandolo del cabello.

—Maldito Otsu, ¿Es que quieres matarme de un infarto?

Bankotsu se suelta del agarre de su prima y pasa su mano por su cabello tratando de arreglarlo.

—Calmate, eres una dramática.

—¿Yo soy una dramática? ¡Tú te has metido en mi balcón como si fueras un ladrón! Creí que me ibas a tomar de rehén para que mis padres te digan dónde está la caja fuerte.

—Ustedes no tienen caja fuerte.

—¡Si hubieras sido un ladrón no lo sabrías! ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos? A esta hora y tratando de entrar por la puerta del balcón, Tenemos una puerta principal ¿Sabes?

Bankotsu, sonríe de lado y camina hacia la cama de Rin para luego tirarse de espaldas sobre ella. —Te he venido a buscar.

La pelinegra frunce el ceño, ¿Es que su primo se ha vuelto loco?

—¿A buscarme para qué?

—Pues para salir ¿Para qué más?

—¿Salir a dónde?

Su primo se levanta abruptamente de la cama y recorre su habitación, tocando todos sus adornos y revisando sus cajones.

—Haces muchas preguntas prima, sólo ponte algo decente, y lleva un abrigo por si refresca.

—Dime a dónde vamos primero y porqué a esta hora.

—Está bien —suspira— Vamos a la carrera de motos que hacen en la vieja pista improvisada detrás del callejón de la fábrica de cajas abandonada. Jakotsu va a competir, e Inuyasha y los demás van con nosotros, de echo están esperándonos en la esquina,tardé al rededor de seis minutos en tratar de escalar tu balcón, así que hay que darnos prisa.

Primero de todo: Ponte algo de acuerdo a la ocasión. Segundo: No les digas nada a tus padres, no por nada no he tocado la puerta desde el principio, escaparnos hará las cosas más interesantes, y tercero antes de que lo preguntes: Si, Sesshomaru también viene.

¿Sessh, también va? No es propio de él participar en las locuras de sus amigos, pero seguramente supuso que ella también iría así que habrá aceptado por eso.

—Apurate hormiga, nos están esperando.

Sin perder más el tiempo, Rin se mete a su closet para buscar algo que ponerse. Después de unos minutos de darle vuelta, se decide por un short de jeans negro con tachas, un top negro, campera de cuero del mismo color y zapatillas vans.

Al salir su primo ya está esperandola en el balcón, luego de echarse rápidamente perfume y pintar sus labios, toma su celular y sale para encontrarse con Bankotsu, quien llavea la puerta del balcón y mete las llaves en su bolsillo.

—Me quedaré con esto.

—¡Son mis llaves!

—No hay tiempo para discutir hormiga, yo bajaré primero así te tomo cuando tu saltes.

—¿Estás loco? ¡No voy a saltar!

Su primo pasa por alto sus protestas y baja cuidadosamente sosteniendose por las tuberías que están en la pared, cuando está a unos metros cerca del suelo, salta y cae parado, luego le hace unas señas a Rin, indicándole que baje.

—Otsu, estás demente.

—Si, lo que tú digas pero hazlo.

Sin más remedio que hacer caso a su primo, Rin, hace lo mismo que Bankotsu y se sostiene de las tuberías para bajar lentamente, cuando está a punto de bajar la última escala para saltar a los brazos de su primo, una tubería de desprende haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y resbale.

Por un milisegundo, ve toda su vida pasar ante sus ojos, hasta que antes de tocar el duro y doloroso suelo, su primo la atrapa.

Con el corazón latiendo rápidamente y el cuerpo como gelatina por el susto de su vida, Rin, deja escapar la respiración que tenía contenida y mira a su primo, quien le está sonriendo dulcemente.

—Te dije que te atraparía, boba.

La baja y Rin sin perder el tiempo y aún conmocionada, lo abraza fuertemente.

—Gracias, me has salvado la vida.

—No fue nada, y ahora vamonos.

Rodean la mansión y al llegar al enorme portón de entrada se encuentran con el guardia de seguridad a quien Bankotsu tuvo que sobornar para que lo deje pasar, aunque sabe que el guardia sólo estaba tomandole el pelo,pues ya lo conoce de toda la vida.

—No les diga nada a mis padres, señor Totosai.

—Descuida pequeña, sé que estás en buenas manos, que se diviertan.

Salen a la calle y Rin, logra ver a su grupo de amigos en la esquina, corren y al llegar a ellos, la pelinegra va derecho hacia su novio y sin importarle los demás, lo besa profundamente. Un beso que el peliplata no responde con mucho entusiasmo, pues no le agrada mucho cuando Rin decide ponerse toda cariñosa y demostrarle su afecto en frente de los fenómenos.

Luego de unos minutos, se separan.

—Hay que darnos prisa, ya perdimos mucho tiempo —comenta Inuyasha—.

—Bien —empieza Bankotsu— Miroku, Sango y Hakudoshi vendrán conmigo en mi auto, y Aome, Inuyasha y Kohaku, Irán contigo en tu auto Sesshomaru. Rin tú si quieres también ven con nosotros.

—Rin viene conmigo —responde Sesshomaru—.

Si fuera por él no estaría metiéndose en problemas junto con el grupo de locos amantes del peligro. Pero todo sea por pasar tiempo con Rin, ella vale cada segundo desperdiciado con el grupito de ineptos.

Una vez todo acomodados en el auto, Sesshomaru arranca y sigue al auto de Bankotsu.

—Saben que tenemos clases mañana —habla Rin— ¿Verdad chicos?

—Sííí —contesta en tono aburrido Inuyasha— ¿Yyyy?

—Y que eres un idiota.—contesta Rin—.

—¿Khee? —pregunta Inuyasha— Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido.

—Si tuviéramos que faltar a clases cada vez que Inuyasha se comporte como idiota —comenta Kohako —Ni siquiera nos hubiéramos anotado.

—¡Oooiiigaaan! ¿Qué tienen contra mí?.

—Nada... —habla el peliplata mayor— Sólo que la mayoría del tiempo eres un ser despreciable.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —se defiende Inuyasha —Aome, diles lo genial que soy.

Aome acaricia la cabeza de su novio como si estuviera consolando a un niño de siete años a quien no lo dejan salir a jugar. Sabe que cuando Inuyasha se empieza a comportar como un niño de primaria, es mejor seguirle el juego.

—Tranquilo —le dice a Inuyasha— Sabes que yo te amo y eso es todo lo que importa.

—Yo también te amo —responde el peliplata— Mucho.

Acto seguido comienzan a besuquearse, poniendo a Kohaku nervioso, pues este está sentado al lado de Aome e Inuyasha empuja a la pelinegra hacia tras aplastando a Kohaku contra la ventanilla.

—Awww —suspira Rin— Que lindos.

—Que empalagosos —contesta Kohaku entre dientes.

—Hmp. — Sesshomaru pisa el freno abruptamente, haciendo que la pareja junto con Rin y Kohaku sean lanzados hacia delante. Si bien Rin se salvó por el cinturón de seguridad, Kohaku, Inuyasha y Aome, no corrieron la misma suerte y terminaron con sus caras presionadas en los asientos de Sesshomaru y Rin.

—Ay, ay, ayayay... Sesshomaru maldito —exclama Inuyasha—

¿Alguna razón para ser tan cruel?

—No permito actos sexuales en mi auto.

—Feh, seguramente tú y Rin unas cuantas veces ya han...

—¡Suficiente! —interrumpe la pequeña pelinegra con una sonrisa nerviosa— Mejor escuchemos algo de música.

Mientas tanto en el auto de Bankotsu...

Ya queda sólo un par de calles para llegar a destino, y durante el trayecto que llevan recorriendo, Bankotsu decidió encender la radio y matar el tiempo con buena música.

Y así todos van cantando a todo pulmón las canciones que van pasando.

Miroku, Sango, Hakudoshi y Bankotsu: —¡I'm in love with the shape of you.We push and pull like a magnet do,Although my heart is falling too,I'm in love with your body¡

(N/A: Shape of you - Ed Sheeran)

En el auto de Sesshomaru...

— I'm so sick of that same old love,that shit, it tears me up.

I'm so sick of that same old love,my body's had enough

Ooooh, that same old love

Ooooh, that same old love.

(N/A: Same old Love - Selena Gómez)

La única en cantar es Rin.

Sesshomaru sólo conduce en silencio, Kohaku mira la ciudad pasar por la ventanilla, e Inuyasha y Aome charlan sobre esto y aquello.

Dos cuadras más tarde, giran por una calle desierta y entran en un callejón que con sólo mirar a Rin le provoca escalofríos, se adentran más y logran ver la enorme fábrica abandonada,los sonidos de motores de motos ya se logran escuchar, y luego de pasar a esta, por fin llegan a la pista de motos improvisada.

El peliplata aparca junto al auto de Bankotsu, quien ya bajó de su auto junto con los demás.

Rin, sale seguido de Aome y luego los hombres. Sesshomaru enciende la alarma de su auto, si de casualidad a algún imbécil se le ocurre tocar siquiera su auto, le va a ir muy mal.

Siguen a Bankotsu quien parece conocer a la mayoría de las personas con las que se cruzan, personas que hacen que Rin se sienta un poco intimidada pues estas parecen haber salido de una película de pandilleros, la mayoría viste con ropas que no parecen ser de sus tallas, llevan vísceras y miran a sus amigos como si esperarán de ellos cualquier mal movimiento y así tener una escusa para atacarlos.

Algunos también van vestidos con chaquetas de cuero de motociclistas, las mujeres van con muy poca ropa y no parecen avergonzarse de eso, pasan junto a un grupo de ellas y éstas la miran de pies a cabeza, y como era de esperarse, miran a su novio fijamente con intentos de sonrisas coquetas, lo que hace dispersar un poco el temor de Rin y sacarle un poco de coraje, pues conoce ya las intenciones del grupito con sólo mirarlas.

Llegan a destino y hay varias personas montadas en sus motos, haciendo trucos y demás, el lugar está atiborrado de personas, todos puros adolecentes, algunos bebiendo, otros fumando, hasta conoce a varios de ellos del colegio.

—¡Ha! Ahí está Jakotsu —anuncia su primo apuntando hacia un grupo de chicos sentados sobre el techo y el capó de un auto rojo, solamente uno está sobre una moto de color negra y seguramente ese debe ser su primo Jakotsu—.

Cruzan la calle en dirección hacia el grupo y las sospechas de Rin son acertadas cuando el de la moto se quita el casco y la mira, efectivamente es su primo.

Este se baja de la moto rápidamente y corre hacia ella, la toma en brazos y la hace girar por unos segundos luego la baja y ambos se envuelven en un caluroso abrazo.

—Dios, hace meses que no te veía —susurra el muchacho en sus cabellos —¿Cómo estás? Aparte de hermosa como siempre.

Se separan y Rin lo mira con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

No tiene la oportunidad de ver mucho a su primo porque este va a otro colegio situado al este de Tokio, y no vive con sus padres y demás hermanos como lo hace Bankotsu, sino que vive con sus padrinos, precisamente por la razón que está ahí esa noche,sus padres no aceptan que ande metido en carreras de motos y tampoco su amor y admiración por esta.

—Me encuentro super —contesta Rin—¿Y tú? No pareces verte mal eh.

—Pues no lo estoy —mira a los amigos de su prima y asiente hacia ellos en gesto de saludo luego regresa su atención a Rin —¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? Sé que no es el escenario en el que encajas pero quería que algún día vinieras a verme correr, así que le dije a Bankotsu que te secuestrara y que trajera a tus amigos para sentirte más cómoda.

—¡Así que tu has planeado todo esto! —ríe— Debo decir que estoy muy sorprendida... Y algo extrañamente alagada.

—Sí, me alegro en que no te hayas molestado —mira a Bankotsu —Gracias hermano, seguíste muy bien mis instrucciones.

Bankotsu encoge los hombros y cruza sus brazos. —No fue nada.

Luego de presentaciones entre ambos grupos de amigos, todos buscan un lugar dónde sentarse hasta que comience la carrera. Rin, está algo nerviosa y muy ansiosa, pues nunca ha estado en un lugar como ese jamás en su vida y como es muy sensible no le gustaría ser espectadora de una pelea o peor, de un accidente. Sesshomaru por su parte, tiene que admitir que está algo entretenido con el "espectáculo" le trae algo de recuerdos, aunque si fuera por él preferiría estar en la paz de su habitación, sólo en su cama sumido en sus pensamientos... O mejor aún estar en ella con Rin. Sí, esa sería una buena idea, quizás luego de que el circo acabe,lleve a Rin a su casa, después de todo,quién dice que no pueda sacar provecho de todo lo que está aguantando.

Inuyasha, se acerca a la moto de Jakotsu y traza cada parte de ella con sus manos. —Sesshomaru ¿Te acuerdas cuando teníamos una de estás? Que tiempos, hermano.

Sesshomaru asiente distraído,ahora está muy interesado en Rin a quien le pareció una buena idea subir al techo del auto y asentarse ahí, junto a un muchacho que no parece conocer nada sobre el espacio personal.

—¿Y qué han echo con ellas? —pregunta Jakotsu—.

—Nuestro padre no las quitó, pues una vez pensamos que sería divertido jugar carreras por toda la cuadra y casi terminé atropellando a una anciana.

La risa de todos no se hace esperar, y así siguen hasta que un muchacho se sube arriba de un viejo y destartalado auto, y con un altavoz en mano anuncia que los competidores se acerquen a la meta para así poder empezar la carrera.

Jakotsu, con su casco en mano sube rápidamente hacia donde está Rin. —Deseame suerte prima, aunque no creo que la necesite pues, el que estés aquí está noche ya es más que suerte para mi, pero de todas formas...

La pequeña pelinegra ríe y abraza a su primo. —Mucha suerte, sé que serás el ganador.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Jakotsu se baja del auto y sube a su moto para dirigirse a la meta, una vez ahí junto a los demás participantes (mujeres también), esperan el anuncio de que ya pueden empezar.

—Recuerden, son ocho cuadras derecho,de ahí giran a la izquierda y luego tres cuadras más tarde giran a la derecha —habla el joven por el altavoz— una vez llegan al muelle lo rodean y regresan. Si la policía los atrapa, no me hago cargo yo y avisen por si más policías vienen para acá así ya nos preparamos todos para salir huyendo. ¿Ya hicieron sus apuestas?... Muy bien.

¡Jakotsu! será mejor que ganes porque aposté todo mi dinero en ti. Ok, empecemos:

Preparen sus motores...1...2...3...¡Ahora!

Los competidores salen disparados dejando una nube de polvo tras de ellos y segundos después los sonidos de los motores se pierden a lo lejos.

—¡Vaya! ¿Ustedes aquí? ¿Desde cuando?.

Todos se giran al oír la voz de Naraku, quien para sorpresa y mala suerte de Rin, está con su novia Kikyo y las amigas de esta.

"Genial, justo cuando creí que esto sería una buena noche tienen que llegar estás arpías a arruinarlo, dos en especial"

—Vinimos a ver correr a un amigo —responde Inuyasha— ¿Y tú?

Naraku toma asiento sobre un contenedor de basura junto a Hakudoshi e Inuyasha.

—También, de verdad es una sorpresa verlos aquí, no pensé que fuera el estilo de ustedes.

—Nuestro estilo es cualquier cosa —responde Miroku— Le entramos a lo que sea, y más a un lugar como este plegado de mujeres hermosas.

Sango, cierras sus ojos y respira profundamente tratando de contener su ira, sin dudas su novio no tiene remedio.

Kagura, siente que es el momento perfecto para empezar a trabajar en su plan, sin dudas el universo está de su lado, pues es una gran suerte y casualidad que Sesshomaru se encuentre ahí esa noche.

Se acerca a Rin, quien esta sentada sobre el techo de un auto conversando con un muchacho algo extraño, sin importarle de quién es el auto, Kagura sube y toma asiento al lado de Rin, siente como la pequeña pelinegra se estremece por su proximidad y sonríe maliciosamente por dentro.

"Parece que me tiene miedo, perfecto, ese otro punto a mi favor, será más fácil deshacerme de ella de lo que esperaba"

Con la sonrisa más falsa del mundo, sonríe a Rin.

—Hola, Rin, cuánto tiempo ¿Verdad? Has crecido bastante.

Rin, traga nerviosa, ¿Kagura siendo amable con ella? Debe ser un truco, un truco en el que ella no caerá tan fácilmente.

Le lanza una mirada desconfiada y con algo de vacilación en su voz le contesta: —Hola Kagura, sí ha pasado un largo tiempo.

Kagura sonríe satisfecha, hacerse amiga de Rin es una excelente idea para poder acercase a Sesshomaru e intentar recuperarlo.

No, "intentar" está demás, pues ella lo va a recuperar a cómo dé lugar.

—Al parecer somos compañeras de curso eh ¡Que suerte! No me hubiese gustado para nada estar sola.

"No por supuesto que no, hubieses echo un escándalo si no tu hubieran puesto en el mismo salón que Sesshomaru" piensa Rin sarcásticamente.

Mira a sus amigos quienes la observan a ella y a Kagura fijamente y atentos a cada movimiento de la última, como si en cualquier momento saltará sobre ella. Su novio por su parte mira a su ex con una mirada asesina, eso reconforta un poco a Rin pues, no parece ser la única que siente las malas intenciones de la pelinegra.

—¿Y que has estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo? Rin. —vuelve a preguntar una sonriente Kagura—.

Rin, se salva de contestar a la pregunta de Kagura gracias a los sonidos de motos que se van acercando. "Salvada por la campana" —piensa—.

Le molesta e incómoda el comportamiento amigable y sonriente de Kagura, estaría más tranquila si esta estuviera del otro lado de la calle lanzándole miradas asesinas.

El ganador de la carrera llega a la meta y se quita el casco, inmediatamente todos empiezan a gritar, aplaudir y silbar, Rin se baja rápidamente del techo del auto y sale corriendo hacia su primo quien la abraza fuertemente.

—¡Sabía que ganarías! —le grita Rin—¡Eres el mejor!

Jakotsu la suelta y sonríe.

—Gracias a ti, fuiste mi amuleto de buena suerte está noche; tal vez deberías venir más de seguido por aquí.

—Quizás —responde la pelinegra—.

Se vuelven a abrazar y Jakotsu la levanta en el aire y la hace girar.

—¡Oigan! —grita un participante de la carrera—¡Si hubieran avisado que el premio sería esa hermosa muñeca que está con Jakotsu, le hubiese puesto más empeño a la carrera!

Los demás participantes hombres comienza a gritar y asentir en acuerdo.

—Imbécil —murmura Jakotsu y cuando está a punto de ir a ponerlo en su lugar, Rin lo detiene. —Déjalo, es sólo un idiota —dice la pequeña pelinegra—.

—¡Oye! ¡Tú, bonita! —Rin mira al sujeto que se atrevió a tratarla como premio —¡Deja a ese idiota y ven a dar unas vueltas conmigo linda! —se acerca a ella y la mira con lujuria cargada en sus ojos, como si ya se estuviera imaginando todo lo que la haría si ella aceptará— Mírate pequeña, eres todo lo que un hombre como yo necesita para terminar felizmente una noche como esta entre las sabanas contigo.

A Rin se le revuelve el estómago de sólo pensar en ese imbécil tocándola, pero antes de que siguiera pueda responder, el tipo baboso cae de espaldas al suelo resultado de un puñetazo que Sesshomaru le acaba de propinar y no conforme con eso, lo toma por la remera y vuelve a darle dos puñetazos más.

La personas al rededor empiezan a gritar y a buchear.

—Mierda —dice Jakotsu— Ni siquiera lo vi acercarce.

El muchacho del suelo, se levanta algo aturdido, se limpia su nariz ensangrentada con su remera la cual queda toda manchada con sangre y mira a su atacante.

—¿Qué te pasa idiota? —pregunta a Sesshomaru— ¿Tienes algún problema?

El peliplata mira a la escoria que está frente a él, el muchacho no parece tener más de veinte, pero de todas formas su edad es lo último que le importa, lo único que realmente importa ahora es ponerlo en su lugar, NADIE trata de ramera a su novia y sale ileso y mucho menos un idiota como ese.

Sonríe, parece que se divertirá esta noche, que bueno porque ya se estaba hartando de sólo estar parado como un bobo, y de paso también puede descargar toda la furia acumulada que tiene de estar aguantando de ver al otro idiota que estaba sentado junto a Rin,coqueteando con ella.

Todos se quedan en silencio esperando el próximo movimiento de cualquiera de los dos contrincantes.

—Está sonriendo —le susurra Inuyasha a Rin — Eso no es bueno.

El corazón de Rin late mil por hora, y sus manos comienzan a sudar por la ansiedad,gusto lo que más se temía va a cumplirse y en manos de nada más y nada menos que Sesshomaru,sabe lo cruel que puede a llegar a ser su novio, esto ya ha pasado veces anteriores pero gracias a sus amigos, han logrado detener las cosas antes que definitivamente se salgan de control. Pero una maldita voz en su interior le dice que en esta ocasión las cosas realmente van a ponerse feas.

—¿Es que no me has oído imbécil? —vuelve a preguntar el muchacho— ¿Me golpeaste por esa mujercita de ahí? —apunto a Rin y cuando ve al peliplata fruncir el ceño, sonríe maliciosamente— ¡Ha! Ya entiendo —ríe— Es tu chica ¿Verdad? No te preocupes en un par de horas te la traeré devuelta, claro después de que goze de tomarla una y otra vez en todas las poses posibles y...

Sesshomaru lo empuja fuertemente y una vez que el idiota cae de espaldas se agacha y comienza a darle puñetazo tras puñetazo, haciendo que el sujeto comience a sangrar nuevamente.

Rin intenta ir a separar a su novio antes de que termine cometiendo un homicidio,pero Inuyasha y Kohaku la toman por los brazos,tratando de mantenerla en su lugar, ella intenta zafarse pero es inútil.

—¡Sueltenme! ¡Tengo que ir a sacarlo de ahí lo va a matar!—grita desesperadamente—.

—¡Rin No! —contesta Kohaku—

¡Deja que nosotros nos encargamos de esto!

La sueltan y corren hacia Sesshomaru quién continúa golpeando al idiota. Cuando llegan a él para intentar separarlo este se gira hacia ellos y en tono amenazador les dice: —El que me toca se muere.

—¡Déjalo ya! —le grita Inuyasha— ¡Estás asustando a Rin!

—Tú has oído lo que ha dicho Inuyasha —le contesta su hermano— Se hubiese dicho esas cosas por Aome tú también estarías en mi lugar.

La distracción de Sesshomaru le da la oportunidad a su víctima de atacar, toma por los hombros al peliplata y lo empuja y sin perdeder el tiempo le propina un puñetazo en la mejilla.

Cuando está a punto de darle otro, Sesshomaru lo toma por el brazo y luego por su cuello, lo vuelve tirar al piso y dandole un último puñetazo lo deja noqueado.

—Carajo —ríe Bankotsu— Eso debió de haberle dolido.

—Se lo tenía bien merecido —comenta Hakudoshi—.

—¿Lo ha matado? —pregunta asustada Sango—.

Sesshomaru, mira al idiota tirado en el suelo, ni siquiera a llegado a torturarlo de la manera que tenía planeada, y su furia no ha disminuido ni siquiera un poco. Se da la vuelta he inmediatamente todos se alejan dándole espacio, mira a su hermano quien niega con la cabeza y se aleja en dirección a su cuñada. Busca a Rin con la mirada pero no la encuentra por ningún lado, sin embargo sus demás amigos están todos presentes aún.

Camina en dirección hacia donde estaban, al pasar por el grupo de amigos de Rin dice: —No se preocupen, aún respira.

—Que buena noticia —dice Naraku en tono irónico—.

—Dios —dice Sara, sorprendida y mirando hacia donde se alejó Sesshomaru— Nunca lo había visto tan enojado, ¿Y tú? —pregunta a Kagura—.

Kagura,niega y sigue con la vista los movimientos del peliplata,realmente le ha sorprendido el comportamiento de Sesshomaru esta noche, jamás había reaccionado de esa manera en ninguno momento cuando estaba con ella sólo porque un hombre se le haya insinuado, parece que la pequeña pelinegra ha influenciado mucho en su temperamento, y eso sólo logra aumentar su odio hacia Rin, y su ganas de ver a esta sufriendo por Sesshomaru, igual como tuvo que sufrir ella todo este tiempo estando lejos de él.

—Ya,Rin... ya está, todo está bien.

Kohaku, consolaba a su amiga mientras está sollozaba por lo bajo. Su novio realmente la había asustado hoy, estaba aterrorizada, sabía que Sesshomaru era cruel cuando lo hacían enojar, pero jamás pensó que llegaría a tal punto.

Rin era muy sensible y emocional así que no le sorprendió a Kohaku cuando ella se alejó corriendo de la multitud hacia el auto de Sesshomaru y rompiera a llorar. Así que él la tenía abrazada y acariciando su largo cabello mientras ella escondía la cabeza en su cuello y continuaba llorando.

—Odio... Cuando se comporta así —susurra entre pequeños sollozos— Me asusta... e-está mañana... también ha reaccionado así... y-y casi mata a Inuyasha.

—Para serte sincero Rin —contesta Kohaku— No me sorprende que él sea así, pero me molesta que no se haya contenido ni siquiera porque tú estabas ahí, aunque no lo culpo, yo también abría reaccionado de esa manera si tu fueras mi novia, haría lo que fuera por ti.

Sorprendida por las palabras de su mejor amigo, Rin se separa y lo mira sorprendida. —Kohaku...

—Tienes corrido tu maquillaje —anuncia este, y pasa ambos pulgares por debajo de los ojos de Rin y luego suavemente por sus mejillas.

Se quedan mirando fijamente por unos segundos hasta que escuchan unos pasos acercándose, Rin desvía su mirada y ve a Sesshomaru a solo unos metros de distancia, este se queda mirándolos fríamente.

—¿Porqué lloras Rin? —pregunta finalmente su novio.

Rin, vuelve su mirada hacia Kohaku quien está mirando a Sesshomaru de una manera poco amistosa. —Kohaku... ¿Podrías darnos unos minutos por favor?

Este regresa su mirada hacia ella y después con vacilación asiente y besa a Rin en la mejilla.

Una vez que Kohaku desaparece de sus vistas, Sesshomaru se acerca a Rin y acaricia la mejilla de esta suavemente.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —pregunta por lo bajo—.

La pequeña pelinegra, niega con la cabeza, traga fuertemente contenido las lágrimas, no le gusta verse así de débil frente a su novio, pero tampoco puede evitarlo.

—Has sido muy cruel con ese tipo —murmura— Sabes que no me gusta cuando te comportas de esa manera, me asusta...

—No tienes por que tenerme miedo —contesta el peliplata— Jamás en mi vida te haría daño Rin... Lo sabes muy bien.

Ella toma aire profundamente y luego suspira, aún está un poco conmocionada, sólo quiere volver a su casa, meterse bajo las sabanas y olvidar todo lo sucedido. Al no obtener respuesta, Sesshomaru la toma del mentón y la obliga a mirarlo.

Y sin saber como hacer reaccionar a su Rin, la toma por la cintura y la obliga a retroceder hasta que queda apollada contra la puerta del auto y sin más la besa dulcemente.

Rin, responde al beso ansiosamente, cuando cree que ya todo está perdido, Sesshomaru siempre termina sorprendiendola. Se besan durante un par de minutos,hasta que ambos se separan por la falta de aire. Se miran fijamente y Rin, ya más calmada y cómoda le sonríe dulcemente, aunque Sesshomaru nunca lo admita, le encanta cuando ella le sonríe de esa manera, es de su sonrisa favorita, cada vez que ella le sonríe de esa manera,siente que llena y reconforta su alma.

Ella lo abraza y oculta su cabeza bajo su cuello, aspirando su masculino perfume que tanto ama. Se quedan así un buen rato hasta que alguien llega a interrumpirlos.

—Oh, aquí están—dice Kagura —Sólo vine a ver como se encuentra Rin, ya que no parecía verse muy bien hace un rato.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	5. Capítulo 5

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

El regreso fue silencioso, aunque Rin ya no se sentía mal, de igual manera no estaba con la energía suficiente como para entablar alguna que otra conversación o encender la radio y cantar. Luego de la interrupción de Kagura, la ignoraron completamente y regresaron con los demás. Aunque hayan quedado mal posicionados por no atender al "Preocupamiento" de Kagura, las cosas irán mejor si pasan de ella completamente. La pelinegra puede llegar hacer bastante manipuladora y llegar a caer en sus redes podría ser peligroso y quién sabe qué se traerá entre manos como para actuar tan amigable de un momento a otro. ¿Se podría llegar a confiar en ella en algún momento? Sólo el tiempo y lo por venir lo dirán.

Sesshomaru (a pedido de Rin) deja a Kohaku en la puerta de su casa y para el desagrado del peliplata, Rin baja junto al muchacho y lo abraza, intercambian un par de palabras y con un último asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su novia, se despiden y esta entra al auto viéndose un poco distraída y confusa a la vez.

No le agrada para nada la amistad que llevan su novia y Kohaku, el muchacho parece tener otras intenciones con lo que respecta su amistad con la pequeña pelinegra, y aunque Rin no parece ser cociente de las "miradas soñadoras" que le lanza Kohaku, o los abrazos excesivos que le da, él aunque nadie lo note,está al pendiente de todo eso y de cualquier otro movimiento que haga el mejor amigo de su novia cuando está con ella. Puede que parezca un novio muy posesivo, pero ¿Qué hombre no lo sería teniendo a Rin como su novia? No por nada golpeó al idiota de la carrera. Espera que a todos y principalmente a Kohaku, le haya quedado bien en claro lo que pasa cuando se meten con algo que es suyo. «Sonríe maliciosamente» Ya quisiera ver él al idiota amigo de Rin intentando ligar con ella o insinuandosele, sin duda el muchacho no sabe en qué territorio se está metiendo. Puede que haya estado aguantandolo estar apegado a Rin durante dos años, pero últimamente este a estado merodeando cerca de su novia más veces de lo normal. Sí, quizás son paranoias suyas o como diría Rin «Cosas de novio celoso»pero de que el castaño está interesado en su novia, lo está.

Aprieta fuertemente el volante hasta que sus nudillos palidecen, de sólo imaginarse a ese idiota estando de una forma amorosa con Rin, hace que su lado asesino despierte.

—¿Te sucede algo?

La suave voz de Rin, hace que se dispersen sus pensamientos y vuelva en si. Realmente hoy fue un día de mierda y ya no tolera más nada, si sigue así va a terminar perdiendo el poco control que aún le queda.

Niega y se concentra en conducir, lo único que realmente desea es llegar a su casa, tomar un baño y dormir plácidamente junto a Rin.

Cuando finalmente llegan ya son pasadas las dos de la mañana, se adentra en la mansión y estaciona su auto frente al garage, se baja y rodea el auto para así ayudar a Rin a bajar, Inuyasha junto a Aome les siguen y se apresuran a entrar a la mansión, al parecer la novia de su hermano se quedará por esta noche, no le sorprende pues Aome duerme ahí muy de seguido y eso ya no es novedad para nadie.

Camina con intención de entrar a su casa, pero se detiene abruptamente cuando ve que no es seguido por la pelinegra.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta—.

Rin lo mira por unos segundos y luego agacha su mirada, se ve algo nerviosa, cosa que no es propio de ella ya que siempre es muy segura de sí misma cuando está con él.

—Yo... —vacila— Debo irme a mi casa.

El peliplata levanta una ceja incrédulo, es más que obvio que su intención es que Rin se quede con él, no por nada no la dejó en la entrada de su casa y no se despidió de ella.

—¿Porqué? ¿No deseas quedarte está noche?

Rin se sorprende hacia la pregunta de su novio, por supuesto que quiere quedarse, si es por ella viviría en la mansión Taisho, pero si sus padres no la encuentran mañana en su alcoba, las cosas se pondrán serias.

—Sí, sí quiero,pero... si mis padres llegan a descubrir que no estoy en mi alcoba por la mañana, se enojarán conmigo y contigo también, y no quiero tener que aguantar una charla de más de media hora sobre adolecentes irrespetuosos, con las hormonas alteradas ni nada de eso —suspira exageradamente— No tienes ideas de cuantas veces he tenido que aguantar a mi madre dándome la "charla" cada vez que me he quedado a dormir aquí.

—¿Qué tipo de charla? —pregunta curiosamente—.

—La charla que nos dan a todos los adolescente ya sabes... —se sonroja— Sobre usar condón cuando tengas relaciones y ese tipo de cosas.

—Hmp... nada que ya no sepas.

Sesshomaru aún recuerda que Inuyasha y él tuvieron que pasar por la misma situación que Rin, a diferencia de que quizás los padres de la pelinegra fueron más —suaves— al momento de charla, y no como los suyos que hablaban del tema de una forma muy cruda y vulgar que hasta llegó a pensar que le estaban jugando una broma,aunque para ese entonces él ya estaba especializado en la materia y ya sabía varias cosas. Inuyasha por su lado... el joven sí que quedó muy sorprendido y con varias cosas que pensar...

—Entonces... —Rin contesta aún vacilante— ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

Se acerca a Sesshomaru con intención de despedirse con un beso, pero grande es su sorpresa cuando este gira su rostro para no recibir el beso. Rin lo mira boquiabierta y arruga su frente, por último suspira y cruza sus brazos.

—Bueno... eso es algo que requiere de una explicación.

En los dos años que llevan de noviazgo, Sesshomaru nunca le había negado un beso así por que si, sólo si estaba enojado con ella cuando discutían por cosas sin mucha importancia o demás, pero al final terminaba cayendo en sus encantos nuevamente. Pero ellos no han discutido esta noche y su novio tendría que estar bastante de mal genio como para haberse negado a recibir sus afectos.

Cuando cree que Sesshomaru no le dirá nada, se dispone a marcharse, no tiene tiempo para estar aguantando los arranques de mal humor de su novio, en realidad ya no está como para aguantar más nada por hoy, si el peliplata quiere estar enojado por lo que sea que ella haya echo y a él no le haya gustado pues, tiene toda la libertad del mundo, ella sólo desea ir a dormir y dar por finalizado todo; ya mañana podría encargarse de lo otro. Pero cuando se gira para encaminarse hacia su casa,se detiene cuando oye la tranquila voz del peliplata: —No es necesario que te vayas, no soy un irresponsable Rin, tus padres saben que estás conmigo en este momento, también saben a donde hemos ido. He hablado con ellos cuando Bankotsu fue a buscarte, no te llevaría a ningún lado sin antes tener el consentimiento de tus padres.

Sorprendida, Rin se vuelve hacia él. Como de costumbre, su novio está siempre un paso adelante que ella. Lo que más le sorprende es que sus padres hayan aceptado dejarla ir a un lugar tan escandalizado, pero seguramente aceptaron sólo porque obviamente Sesshomaru iba a estar junto a ella en todo momento y no iba a dejar que nada malo le sucediera.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, se acerca al peliplata para reclamar sus labios en un feroz beso apasionado que este contesta gustosamente, toma a Rin de la cintura y la acerca lo más que puede a él, el beso continua por un par de segundos más, hasta que Rin se separa para tomar aire.

—Vamos adentro —susurra contra los labios del peliplata, luego toma su mano y entran a la mansión para así dirigirse al cuarto de Sesshomaru, está vez asegurándose de cerrar la puerta con llave.

La semana transcurrió de manera rápida y ajetreada, la temporada de exámenes mantenía ocupados a todos y parecía no existir suficientes horas para estudiar. Rin y sus amigos apenas si podían mantenerse en contacto y sólo tuvieron tiempo para verse fuera de la escuela,y una vez en esa semana en donde se juntaron para ir a tomar un helado y ver una película relacionada con el examen que tenían que presentar, sin dudas estudiar para tres exámenes de materias diferentes, era como estar batallando la peor guerra en la historia o quizás aún peor.

Rin se quedó repasando hasta muy tarde el domingo, y para el lunes a la mañana,lo lamentó completamente. Sólo con escuchar el maldito y endemoniado despertador sonando exactamente a las 7:00 como todos los días, sabía que iba a ser unos de esos días de cada mes en que se levanta con un humor de los mil demonios que ni hasta su mismísimo novio la puede llegar a igualar. Sí, puede que ella sea azúcar, flores y muchos colores, pero sólo aquellos que la conocen realmente, saben el cambio drástico que surge en ella cuando está de mal humor. Es como si una Rin de un mundo paralelo en donde es una villana jefa de el mundo criminal, se apoderara de su mente y alma y la controlara a su antojo.

Saca una mano de debajo de la colcha que la tiene cubierta hasta su cabeza, toma el despertador y lo lanza al suelo haciendo que deje de sonar al instante. Con un exagerando resoplido, se destapa y luego de estar mirando fijamente al blanco techo de su habitación por unos minutos, decide levantarse para dar comienzo a otra tortuosa y desafiante semana. Una vez que entra al baño enciende la ducha para así tomar un ligero y tibio baño, se despoja del top y luego del short que usa para dormir, pero al bajarse su ropa interior se encuentra con una pequeña mancha de color roja.

—Mierda —murmura molesta—.

Ya no le queda ni una pizca de dudas de que será un terrible día. Se le había olvidado por completo que a finales de mes tiene su maldito y también bendecido período, maldito porque no podrá tener relaciones con Sesshomaru durante una semana completa y como la naturaleza es una perra en ese tema es justo en ese estado cuando más se le sube la temperatura estando cerca de su novio y lamentablemente este no puede bajarla. Y en el lado bendecido es porque está completamente segura de que no hay ninguna pequeña vida creciendo en su vientre y que las pastillas que está tomando están haciendo muy bien su trabajo. Menos mal, no está preparada para ser mamá aún, tiene muchas cosas todavía por delante y no puede cargar con una pequeña criatura que sin duda se robaría toda su atención pues si hay algo que a ella le guste, son lo niños.

Una vez lista como Dios la trajo al mundo, se mete bajo el agua y pasa una esponja por todo su cuerpo, el agua tibia ayuda a relajar sus músculos tensos por estar hasta altas horas de la noche estudiando, pero no ayuda en nada con su estricto estado de ánimo.

Minutos después sale para poder secar su cabello con el secador y hacer sus demás necesidades. Cuando ya está completamente lista, toma su bolso y celular y sale de su habitación para así dirigirse al comedor y tomar el desayuno junto a sus padres y abuela. Al llegar a la habitación se dirige hacia su lado de la mesa y toma asiento al lado izquierdo de su padre.

—Buenos días, cariño —saluda este, con una enorme sonrisa típica de los Murakami.

—No tiene nada de bueno —contesta Rin mientras prueba un sorbo de su leche chocolatada.

—Uy, parece que alguien se levantó de mal humor hoy —comenta su madre — Qué ¿Has peleado con tu novio?

—No querida, más bien seguro Inuyasha habrá echo de las suyas nuevamente. Si hubiera peleado con Sesshomaru estaría triste, no enojada.

La pelinegra frunce el ceño y se limita a ignorar a sus padres y a seguir con su desayuno, como siempre ellos creen que sus estados de ánimo tienen que ver con el peliplata, siempre que algo bueno o malo le sucede piensan que todo es gracias a Sesshomaru. A veces le gustaría que sus padres dejen de sacar conclusiones de las razones de sus sentimientos o demás cosas de su vida, y que sólo la dejen ser. No es que le moleste recibir atención, al contrario, le encanta saber que sus padres se preocupan por ella, pero ser hija única tiene sus desventajas y una de ella es la presión que te dan tus padres, para ellos todo gira en torno a ti; tú eres el futuro de la familia, tú tienes que estudiar lo mismo que tu padre o madre para así poder mantener el negocio familiar en un futuro, tienes que buscar un buen esposo y darles incontables nietos, y así un gran etc, y teniendo unos padres como los suyos eso es muy estresante en algunos casos. Enserio sus padres no son para nada serios y aveces pueden llegar hacer tan molestos, se comportan como adolecentes y aman avergonzarla delante de sus amigos y de su novio. Pero a pesar de todos sus defectos, los ama incondicionalmente y no puede llegar a estar más agradecida con los padres que le tocó.

Termina su desayuno rápidamente y con un asentimiento de cabeza dirigido hacia sus padres se levanta y toma su bolso que contiene sus útiles, besa a su abuela en la mejilla —ante todo primeramente el respeto hacia los mayores no importa de qué humor te encuentres— y se encamina hacia la puerta de entrada pero antes de que siquiera llegue hacia ella, la suave voz de su madre la detiene: —Espera Riny, tengo que anunciarte algo.

¿Porqué se limita a llamarla así? Rin lo odia, ya le ha dicho muchísimas veces a su madre que no la llame de esa manera, pero como siempre la señora Murakami pasa por alto el pedido de su hija.

Un suspiro se escapa de los labios de la pelinegra y gira para enfrentarse a su madre, quien está serena como siempre y con una dulce sonrisa tranquilizadora. Rin cree que a su madre le hubiera ido de perlas ser enfermera pediátrica en vez de secretaria como lo es, pues su semblante dulce y tranquilizador, calmaría a cualquier niño enfermo asustado de las inyecciones que le tendrían que poner.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Está noche tendremos visitas, la familia Fukushima vendrá a cenar, ya sabes pues que el señor Fukushima es un gran socio de tu padre y como van a empezar un nuevo proyecto lo hemos invitado a él y a su familia a cenar para celebrarlo. ¿No es eso grandioso Riny? Hasta vendrá su hija con ellos como las otras veces, la señorita Kikyo, tu amiga.

¿Kikyo su amiga? ¡Claro! Cuando los cerdos vuelen.

—No es mi amiga,mamá, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

—Tonterías cariño —hace un gesto con su mano como restandole importancia— Recuerda que tu eres la heredera del imperio Murakami y como la señorita Kikyo es la heredera del Fukushima, ambas empresas trabajarán juntas en un futuro y ustedes serán grandes socias de trabajo.

De sólo pensarlo a Rin se le revuelve el estómago, no tiene nada malo en contra de Kikyo, sólo no le agrada el comportamiento de esta hacia su mejor amiga y cuñada Aome, cualquiera que tenga una mejor amiga y esta tenga una enemiga automáticamente se volverá tu enemiga también, es la ley de la amistad. Kikyo fue con Aome lo mismo que Kagura fue con ella, una verdadera bruja. Y aunque esos tiempos ya pasaron, el pasado no cambia y siempre queda algo de rencor.

—Lo que sea mamá, ya me voy que tengas un buen día.

Sin decir más, sale de su casa y como todos los días se encamina hacia la mansión Taisho. De tras de ella escucha a su madre gritarle: —¡Controla ese humor que tienes Riny, a los chicos no les gusta que una ande toda enfadada por el mundo!.

—Que gran consejo madre —murmura por lo bajo—.

Una vez que cruza la calle y saluda al portero, se detiene en la enorme puerta doble lista para llamar al timbre, pero su mano se detiene a unos centímetros del botón cuando escucha gritos provenientes del menor de los Taisho.

—¡¿AH, SÍ!? ¡¿ ENTONCES PORQUÉ NO LE DICES LO MISMO A ÉL TAMBIÉN?! ¡APUESTO TODO LO QUE TENGO A QUE SI ÉL LES PIDE INCENDIAR LA CASA,USTEDES ACEPTARÍAN!.

—La casa se incendiará el día en que Sesshomaru me pida algo como eso —la voz del señor Taisho se escucha tranquila y firme —Y no te he dicho que no Inuyasha, te he dicho que el viernes no podrá ser, ahora el sábado la casa es tuya completamente si la quieres incendiar o no, y por favor ya no grites que molestas al personal con tus ladridos de perro.

—¡PUES ENTONCES DIME QUE TENGO PERMISO PARA HACER LA FIESTA AQUÍ!.

—El sábado será.

Sin esperar más, Rin toca el timbre y segundos después un malhumorado Inuyasha la mira de pies a cabeza y le frunce el ceño a lo cual la pelinegra le responde de igual manera. Si las miradas mataran, ambos sin duda estarían muertos.

—¿Porqué todas las mañanas me tengo que encontrar con tu horrible cara? —gruñe Inuyasha— Aquí no hay nada para ti.

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo, ¿No existe un día en el que tú no me abras la puerta?

—Pues créeme que no atiendo la puerta precisamente para ti, siempre pienso que puede ser mi querida Aome quien vino sorpresivamente a buscarme.

—Mala suerte para ti, sabes que siempre seré yo. Y por cierto, sí hay algo para mi aquí y está esperándome en su habitación, así que con permiso —empuja a Inuyasha quien le devuelve el empujón y así comienza una batalla de empujones, hasta que Rin lo toma del cabello y lo jala el peliplata trata de zafarse y comienzan a forcejear.

—Ay, ay, ay —se queja Inuyasha— Maldita mocosa debilucha, suelta mi amado, único y carísimo cabello.

—No, hasta que te disculpes por haber dicho que mi cara es horrible.

—¡Feh! En tus sueños, no tienes que ofenderte porque te digan la verdad, ya estás grandecita para... ¡Ah! Duele.

—Ya basta —Sesshomaru pasa por entremedio de los dos haciendo que se separen y se dirige a la cocina. Inuyasha aprovecha la interrupción para alejarse de Rin de quien el peliplata podría jurar, es como si en sus ojos hubiesen llamas y estas intentaran quemarlo.

Pero como a Inuyasha le gusta jugar con fuego...

—Le diré a mis padres lo que intentabas hacerle a mi amada cabellera —pone voz dramática— ¿Es qué no sabes que nuestra plateada cabellera es el linaje principal de los Taisho? ¡Te has metido con nuestros ancestros! Ya verás cuando se entere mi padre. Tú —apunta dramáticamente a Rin, quien sólo lo fulmina con la mirada— Estás acabada —termina con un susurro—.

—Oh, Hola Rin —la voz de Inu llega desde lo alto de las escaleras, baja seguido de su esposa quien se ve como siempre tan elegantemente espléndida.—¿Inuyasha te está dando problemas?

Rin voltea a ver al anunciado, este está de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados pero aún con el ceño fruncido. ¿Dónde está esa acusación que tanto prometió?

—Sólo lo de todas las mañanas —contesta la pelinegra. El mayor de los Taisho le sonríe con esa reconfortante sonrisa paternal, y que también lo hace ver como todo un galán viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, y como siempre sin poder evitarlo las mejillas de Rin se encienden. Realmente el señor Taisho es muy guapo y elegante,un hombre que atrae la atención de cualquier mujer vaya a dónde vaya, con esa larga melena plateada tan única de los Taisho y esos penetrantes ojos dorados que con sólo mirarte por un par de segundos es como si pudieran ver tu alma y lo más profundo de ti.

En eso Sesshomaru vuelve de la cocina y pasa por al lado de ellos en dirección hacia las escaleras

«Va en busca de sus útiles» piensa Rin.

—Hmp... al parecer mi querido Sesshomaru no se encuentra de buen humor hoy —Irasue mira en dirección hacia donde se fue Sesshomaru, luego suspira exageradamente y mira hacia el suelo —¡Ay Kamisama!* —finge un sollozo— ¿Qué habré echo para terminar entre hombres tan malhumorados? ¡Son unas bestias!

—Cariño —el señor Taisho se acerca a ella y la envuelve en un reconfortante abrazo, su mujer apoya la cabeza en su hombro aún fingiendo sollozos— Ya te he dicho que no replantees las razones del porqué eres mi esposa, sólo aceptalo y ya.

Irasue levanta abruptamente su cabeza parando así su fingido sufrimiento y mira fríamente a su esposo.

—No te atrevas a cuestionar mis palabras Inu no Taisho.

—Para nada querida, si te hace feliz replantear diariamente está familia, ¿Quién soy yo para impedirtelo? —toma la mano izquierda de su esposa y la lleva a sus labios, Irasue sonríe a su esposo.

Rin aún no logra comprender cómo es que alguien tan extrovertido y carismático

vino a terminar casado con alguien todo lo opuesto a él, alguien gélida y bipolar ¿Qué fue lo que le cautivo de irasue? ¿Y qué fue lo que le llevó a convertirla en su esposa? Por que no cree que se hayan casado sólo por una mutua atracción física, claro que no; se necesita más que eso para mantener un matrimonio de veinte años como el de ellos.

Son preguntas que Rin ha tenido en su mente desde hace muchísimo tiempo y no se ha atrevido hacerlas. Pero... ¿No tiene la respuesta también ella? Por suesto que sí, al fin y al cabo ella está viviendo lo mismo: Sale con alguien completamente lo opuesto a ella, alguien mucho más reservado y menos demostrativo, alguien que no teme herir sus sentimientos, un amor que la ha estado llevando al cielo y al infierno durante casi tres años. efectivamente tiene la respuesta dentro de ella, sólo que aún no la encuentra,y mientras la busca, pasa su tiempo junto al dueño de su frágil corazón.

La primera hora de clases pasa a la velocidad de la luz, o así lo siente Rin quien estaba amargamente ansiosa por el examen de Química que han tenido, si bien estudiar hasta tarde fue una pesadilla, valió totalmente la pena, pues gracias al cielo las preguntas del examen coincidieron con las respuestas que se tenía estudiado. Ahora se dirige tranquilamente hacia su casillero a guardar un par de libros nuevos que le ha dado el profesor de Álgebra, Yako Miku. Luego de sobrepasar a la avalancha de estudiantes, llega a destino, pone la combinación y al abrir el casillero, algo que cae de este llama su atención. Acomoda sus libros y se agacha para recoger lo que sea que haya caído,cuando lo agarra rápidamente nota que es un sobre el cual tiene su nombre escrito. Mira hacia ambos lados pero nadie parece prestarle atención, todos están sumidos en sus asuntos o se dirigen a sus próximas clases, de todas formas se dispone a abrir el sobre. Al hacerlo, se encuentra con una pequeña nota en una hoja de color beige: _Deja que yo sea el dueño de tus pensamientos,sentimientos y corazón.Sabes que te mereces_ _mucho más..._

La nota no tiene remitente y para mala suerte de Rin, jamás había visto en ninguno de sus amigos la caligrafía con la que está escrita para así poder saber si solamente es una broma por parte de algunos de ellos, aunque no le sorprende mucho; esto ya a pasado en otras ocasiones, en las primeras semanas de clases se encontraba con varias cartas de admiradores secretos y ni hablar en San Valentín,algunos hasta se animaban a firmar con sus nombres aún sabiendo que se estaban metiendo en terreno peligroso,pues si Sesshomaru llegaba a leer unas de esas cartas,al remitente de estas le iría muy mal. Algunas cartas o notas le parecieron muy adorables, parecía que la persona que las escribía realmente estaba interesado en ella.

En ocasiones también leía un par de cosas bastantes vulgares,algo como «pornografía escrita»

—según las palabras de Ayame—

Y cómo olvidar sus favoritas: Las amenazantes, las escritas por alumnas envidiosas que odian verla felizmente enamorada al lado de su novio;

-Él no te quiere.

-Sólo está contigo porque aún no me ha visto a mí.

-Tu noviazgo con ese bombón tiene las horas contadas.

-Anoche yo y él la pasamos genial, en ningún momento se acordó de ti.

-Sólo una cachorrita ingenua como tú se cree que él es fiel, si tan sólo supieras lo que hace a tus espaldas...

Y un gran etc.

Por supuesto, todas ellas anónimas y con un final al basurero tan rápido como terminaran de ser leídas.

Aunque no recibía cartas desde hace ya tres meses, parece ser que el asunto vuelve a renacer así que lo único que le queda por hacer es lo de siempre: Nada, sólo leerlas y pasarlas por alto.

En eso ve llegar a su grupo de amigos y cómo no, también a Kagura quien parece estar muy empeñada a ser parte de ellos.

Durante toda la semana ha estado pasando el tiempo con ellos. Los primeros cinco días sus amigos se han mantenido al margen de sus actos, pues su comportamiento amistoso les parecía muy sospechoso,pero luego de unos días desistieron de tales pensamientos y han aceptado que la pelinegra ya es una más del montón, que sólo desea llamar la atención y que quizás sólo intenta encajar, después de todo su familia tiene mala fama en la ciudad y Rin inevitablemente ya ha escuchado circular varios rumores despectivos sobre Kagura y su familia por todo el colegio, y a pesar del rencor que aún le guarda a la pelinegra, no le desea el mal, entiende lo feo que puede llegar a ser estar en los zapatos de Kagura. Los chismes y las habladurías a pesar de sólo ser puros inventos de personas sin oficios, pueden llegar a pegar muy duro, y tener que aguantar todo eso por culpa de tu familia es muy injusto, nadie se merece algo así. Es por eso que ya no cuestiona los actos de la ex de su novio, le dará una oportunidad y si Kagura decide arruinarla,pues allá ella...

Guarda la tarjeta entre los libros y cierra su casillero, en otra ocasión les comentará a sus amigas sobre eso, hoy no está de humor para debates y demás.

—Rin —saluda Hakudoshi acercándose a ella —Entre todos pensamos que sería ideal quedar después de clases para así discutir sobre los últimos detalles para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sesshomaru.

Ho sí,la fiesta, han estado trabajando también en eso durante la semana. Hasta ahora han quedado en hacer la fiesta el sábado en casa de Inuyasha. Han contratado a un par de cócteleros (amigos de Naraku) un Dj muy reconocido en la ciudad y Rin ha conseguido la máquina de hacer burbujas que tanto ha deseado. Del aperitivo se encargará Kanna, y Aome y Sango quedaron en encargarse del entretenimiento. Sin dudas tendrá que ser la mejor fiesta, y que Sesshomaru lo repruebe totalmente es aún más tentador para Rin, aveces lo prohibido es totalmente alentador.

—Claro, me parece buena idea—Aprueba la pelinegra—.

—He encontrado un par de entretenimientos que están espectaculares —comenta una entusiasmada Sango— Y al que le parezca aburrido es totalmente un aguafiestas.

Miroku silba por lo bajo —Uff,si es algo parecido a eso de "Verdad o Reto",sin duda se pondrá picante la noche —su expresión se vuelve seductora y mira a su novia subjetivamente— Aunque yo prefiero muchísimo más "Siete minutos en el paraíso".

—Por supuesto —contesta Inuyasha en tono aburrido— Tú con tal de meterte en un armario oscuro con cualquier muchacha de la fiesta, eres capaz de lo que sea, incluso si se trata de un estúpido juego.

—Mi querido amigo Inuyasha debo decirte humildemente que me faltas el respeto al pensar de mí de esa forma, yo jamás me metería en ningún lugar oscuro con ninguna otra mujer que no sea mi Sango —se acerca a esta última quien lo fulmina con la mirada, pues sabe que la opinión que Inuyasha tiene sobre su novio es muy certera y aunque Miroku no le haya sido infiel realmente todavía, no cree correr la misma suerte con lo que se refiere a los pensamientos pervertidos de este.

—Si claro... —responde el peliplata— Como si no te conociera.

—¡Suficiente! —lo corta su amigo— Mejor concentremosno a lo que nos hemos reunido.

Y así todos se encaminan hacia la cafetería de la escuela para almorzar mientras intercambian pensamientos e ideas, por supuesto también sugeridos por Kagura quien para sorpresa de Rin, realmente sabe mucho sobre fiestas,decoraciones y entretenimiento, «debe ser por las innumerables celebraciones que se vivían en su casa»

Piensa la pequeña pelinegra y no es que la esté juzgando ni nada, solamente le sorprende que en el proceso de Kagura en tratar de ser popular y organizar la mayoría de los findes de semana fiestas en su casa que siempre terminaban con esta echa un lío alcoholizada, ella haya aprendido algo más que sólo acostumbrarse a una resaca y uno que otro lavado de estómago. Sí, definitivamente los chismes no se hacen esperar en ese colegio, escuela pública o privada; ambas contienen el mismo tipo de gente.

—Bien —habla Ayame— Pues entonces con todo ya casi echo, sólo esperemos que el sábado el tiempo esté a nuestro favor.

Todos murmurar y asienten en acuerdo, en eso Rin ve entrar a Sesshomaru en la cafetería e inmediatamente cambian de tema. No es como si este no supiera de la idea que tiene su novia, pero como él no sabe nada de los detalles de la fiesta, aún cuenta como una sorpresa.

Al llegar a ellos toma asiento al lado de Rin, quien para gusto de Sesshomaru la pequeña pelinegra se ha visto muy desanimada y algo irritante hoy.

—¿Dónde estabas? —pregunta muy seria está última—.

«Genial, aquí vamos con los inexplicables celos de Rin»

Sesshomaru se muestra estoico, no está para aguantar las interminables encuestas de su novia y mucho menos una escena de selos enfrente de los fenómenos.

—En la biblioteca, ayudando al profesor Miku.

—¿Tú? Nooo, eso no te pega nada. —se burla Kagura—.

El peliplata le lanza una mirada fulminante a su ex novia, lo que hace que la pelinegra de ojos carmín se incómode y aparte rápidamente su vista de él.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti.

Cierra sus ojos y como siempre sucede cuando está con los amigos de Rin, se pierde en sus profundos pensamientos.

«Ya puso su barrera antisocial» —piensa Rin— Con un suspiro sólo lo ignora y regresa a su almuerzo, a veces Sesshomaru es tan indiferente que le sorprende que aún sean novios, pues es como si sólo se preocupase por sí mismo y al diablo todos los demás.

El grupo se enfrasca en una profunda discusión sobre qué género de música es mejor y qué cantante tiene mejor nota de voz, mientras Rin sigue degustando de su hamburguesa tranquilamente... hasta que Kagura le busca tema de conversación.

—Y ¿Qué te pareció el examen? ¿Crees haberlo pasado?

Le sonríe amigablemente haciendo sentirse a Rin un poco confundida y a la vez nerviosa, pues es tan raro para ella que su archienemiga «ahora amienemiga», se haya olvidado tan fácilmente el despresio que tenía hacia ella y actúe tan despreocupadamente como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Pero bueno... si Sesshomaru es capaz de estar con alguien como ella, para Rin ya todo es posible.

Toma un sorbo de su jugo de manzana y frunce el ceño, aún no se fía completamente de Kagura pero decidió darle una oportunidad, así que tendrá que seguir las reglas de su decisión.

Se aclara la garganta y con el tono de voz más decidido contesta: —Estuvo regular, puede que algunas respuestas que he puesto no sean las más acertadas, pero seguro que no me desvío mucho del tema.

Kagura asiente con entendimiento hacia la respuesta de Rin, pero anteriormente la ha visto vacilar un poco antes de hablar, como si estuviera eligiendo bien sus palabras antes de contestar. Al parecer no confía en ella hasta el punto de dudar si dirigirle o no la palabra.

—Mira Rin —comienza con voz sería Kagura — Sé que no te fías de mí y que seguramente estás soportando tenerme al rededor tuyo porque tu naturaleza amigable y bondadosa te hace ser así, y que si realmente te lo propusieras me enviarías de paseo en menos de lo que canta un gallo, y no te culpo, sé que no me merezco estar junto a ti y tus amigos porque realmente fui una maldita perra contigo en el pasado y lo admito, mis actos no fueron precisamente buenos con lo que a ti se refiere. Realmente me sorprende que no me hayas cantado las cuarentas desde un principio. Pero quiero que sepas que todo eso ya pasó para mí, todo lo que una vez fui esta enterrado en el oscuro infierno que te hice pasar, realmente me arrepiento de lo bruja que fui contigo y me alegra muchísimo de que estés saliendo con Sesshomaru, le hacia falta alguien como tú en su vida, quizás fue por eso que lo nuestro no llegó a más, porque las cosas debieron ser contigo desde un principio, hacen una muy bonita pareja de echo y me alegro muchísimo. No te pido que me perdones todas las fechorías que te hice pasar por que siendo sincera, ni yo misma me perdono eso. Sólo quiero que ya no vivamos con ese resentimiento que habita en el fondo de nosotras y que dejemos nuestras diferencias de lado, volver a empezar de nuevo con una sincera y grata amistad, sólo depende obviamente de lo que tú decidas.

La mesa quedó en completo silencio sepulcral, todos (hasta Sesshomaru) se quedaron anonadados por el discurso de Kagura, jamás ni es sus más remotos pensamientos se hubieran imaginado que eso algún día pasaría y menos siendo Kagura la promotora de todo eso, se lo podrían esperar de Rin, pero de Kagura... Debían estar todos en el mismo sueño o quizás a todos les faltaba una buena visita al psiquiatra.

—¡Ahora quiero un pony hablador! —todos voltean a ver a Ayame quien al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella sus mejillas se encienden y sonríe nerviosamente.

—Lo siento —risa nerviosa— Creí que era el día de pedir cosas imposibles y estás se cumplirían, yo... estem... debo ir al baño, con permiso. —se levanta abruptamente y sale disparada hacia la enorme puerta de salida de la cafetería.

—¡Yo también necesito ir! —hablan Aome y Sango al unísono y sin esperar la aprobación de nadie, salen corriendo tras de Ayame—.

—Algo que siempre será un misterio para mi —comenta Koga— Es el porqué las mujeres van todas juntas al baño.

Rin vuelve a lo del principio y mira a la pelinegra que está a su izquierda, esta parece estar muy ansiosa de recibir una respuesta por su parte. Realmente las palabras de Kagura la sorprendieron, debe admitir que para actriz sería buenísima... Si el discurso fuera falso por supuesto. La pelinegra parecía estar hablando muy enserio al confesar todo eso, o así lo piensa ella. Es la primera vez en su existencia que ve de esa manera tan noble, sumisa y confusa a Kagura, pues ella siempre se ve tan segura y decidida, siempre hay un aura de poder y dominio que la rodea y Rin no ha logrado comprender aún,si está con ella o en contra. Si le hubieran dicho hace un par de semanas atrás que eso sucedería, se hubiera reído con ganas. Y es que realmente parece increíble y a la vez muy cierto . Las vueltas de la vida, sin duda.

Sin dejar otro minuto más en suspenso a todos decide finalmente contestar: —Creo que tienes razón, llevarnos mal no nos llevará a nada más que un odio mutuo interminable, así que sería una buena idea convivir como compañeras por ahora, ya veremos qué sucede más adelante.

Kagura muy satisfecha de sí misma sonríe y se lanza a Rin en un amistoso abrazo, sorprendida la pelinegra se queda de piedra por unos segundos y luego responde un poco vacilante al abrazo. Aún todo lo sucedido le parece raro y confuso, pero quizás y quien sabe,termine acostumbrandose a la compañía de su nueva "amistad".

Un poco más animada, se suelta del abrazo de Kagura y se sienta en el regazo de su novio, siente un poquito de remordimiento por él,pues no se han dado ni siquiera un sólo beso desde que se encontraron esta mañana, pero luego recuerda que él tampoco ha echo nada para cambiar eso y el pequeño coraje vuelve a renacer,realmente todo está tan confuso hoy.

¡BUUUEENOOSS DÍAS QUERIDOS ESTUDIANTEEEESS! —la aguda voz del director se escucha por los altavoces de toda la escuela, haciendo así que todos dejen por unos segundos sus asuntos y presten total atención al comunicado que saben que vendrá— ¡INTERRUMPO LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO PARA INFORMARLES UNA IMPORTANTÍSIMA NOTICIA! ¡COMO LA MAYORÍA DE LOS ESTUDIANTES QUE HAN ESTADO RONDANDO POR LA BIBLIOTECA! que no creo que sean muchos —murmura por lo bajo— ¡SE HABRÁN PERCATADO DE QUE ESTAMOS ALMACENANDO LOS LIBROS Y DEMÁS COSAS, PUES DESDE MAÑANA Y DURANTE TRES DÍAS SIGUIENTES LA ESCUELA PERMANECERÁ TOTALMENTE CERRADA POR FUMIGACIÓN,¡LAS CLASES SE SUSPENDEN Y USTEDES PODRÁN DISFRUTAR DE TRES DÍAS DE MINI VA-CA-CIO-NES! ¡ESO SÍ, RECUERDEN VOLVER Y DE LLEVAR TODOS LOS MATERIALES NECESARIOS SI TIENEN QUE ESTUDIAR EN SUS CASAS! ¡SIN DECIR MÁS, QUE DISFRUTEN ESTOS TRES DÍAS QUE COMIENZAN DESDE AHORA! ¡GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN malditos mocosos de...

—Feh, es un payaso —comenta Inuyasha—.

Todos empiezan a chiflar y gritar como locos, algunos se levantan y salen corriendo seguramente a recoger sus cosas y demás para así poder salir lo antes posible y disfrutar de las minis vacaciones.

—¿Tú ya sabías sobre esto? —pregunta Rin a su novio, quien al parecer le da igual la agradable noticia—.

—Oí rumores mientras estaba en la biblioteca —contesta indiferente—.

Rin sonríe al fin por primera vez esa mañana, sin dudas esa noticia la animó verdaderamente, relajarse por unos tres días le vendrá de perlas y podrá pasar más tiempo con Sesshomaru y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Aprovecha que todos están distraídos y besa profundamente a su novio, este responde al beso mientras acaricia los muslos de Rin hasta meter su mano debajo de la falda de la chica. Y así se la pasan por un buen par de segundos hasta que...

—¡HORMIGA! —rompen el beso abruptamente al escuchar gritar a Bankotsu, este los mira con una sonrisa pícara y toma asiento junto a ellos.

—Oigan, no se detengan por mí, yo sólo estaba saludando, aunque les recuerdo que tendrán mucho tiempo para besos y toqueteos cuando nos vayamos... ¡DE CAMPAMENTO!

Todos los presentes: ¿De campamento?

Bankotsu asiente rápidamente muy animado. —Sí, de campamento, se me acaba de ocurrir mientras salía del baño y escuchaba al payaso que tenemos como director. ¡ASÍ QUE PREPÁRENSE FÍSICA Y MENTALMENTE TODOS PORQUE DURANTE DOS DÍAS ESTAREMOS DURMIENDO EN EL SUELO Y BAÑANDONOS EN EL RIO! y demás cosas también —levanta ambas cejas en gesto seductor—.

—Está bien.

Dice finalmente Rin, pues aunque se niegue su primo junto con sus amigos, la terminarán llevándo a la fuerza.

Un millón de disculpas por no haber subido el capítulo durante casi un mes, pero es que anduve con un par de asuntos familiares y también asuntos del colegio.

Espero me puedan entender y eso...

Pero bueno, ya todo está bajo control :v y aquí estoy con un nuevo cap \:v/ . El otro lo subiré muy pronto.

P/D: Como verán,mi fic se desarrollará en diferentes lugares, ya que sólo ponerle casa/escuela es muy aburrido, así que los personajes van a tener mini aventuras y eso.

\- Besos, gracias por leer y cuidense


	6. Capítulo 6

——————————

Fuera de la mansión Murakami, Rin junto con Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Aome, Sango, Miroku,Kanna, Koga y Ayame esperan a que llegen Kohaku junto a Hakudoshi y Bankotsu para así poder partir hacia Hidzuke, un bosque en el cual según Bankotsu es el mejor lugar para un campamento. Si bien la idea fue más que inesperada, Rin ya está más que preparada física y mentalmente para la ocasión, su espíritu excursionista como siempre no le ha fallado.

Apenas son las dos de la tarde pero ya tienen todo preparado, ni bien la hora del almuerzo terminó, recogieron sus cosas y sin perder el tiempo todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas para así poder preparar bolsos con todas las cosas necesarias para el campamento y luego quedaron todos en encontrarse afuera de la casa de Rin.

Ya llevan media hora esperando a los faltantes y cuando ya Inuyasha y Koga deciden irse sin estos, una furgoneta negra se estaciona junto a ellos, esta abre su enorme puerta corrediza y un sonriente Hakudoshi se baja dando un gran salto haciendo levantar polvo desde el suelo.

—Hey ¿Ya están todos listos? —pregunta. Se encamina a la parte trasera del vehículo y abre una doble puerta y sin esperar el consentimiento de nadie, comienza a cargar todos los bolsos a la furgoneta—.

—¿De dónde sacaron esta furgoneta? —pregunta una muy extrañada Rin—.

—Yo puedo responderte eso prima — Bankotsu aparece frente a ella vestido con unos pantalones negros, remera del mismo color con el logo de los Guns N' Roses, lleva una gorra roja con la visera puesta hacia tras y sus típicos lentes negros.— Se la pedí prestada al tío Akira, dijo que no tenía problemas sólo que me encargue de la gasolina por mi cuenta, es por eso que nos hemos demorado, pasamanos por la gasolinera antes de venir hacia acá.

Con una sonrisa Rin se lanza a los brazos de su primo, este le corresponde enseguida. —¡Eres un genio! Gracias. —Se separan y Bankotsu encoje los hombros— Vivo para servirte.

—Ya dejémonos de tanta palabrería y demonós prisa si es que queremos llegar a tiempo. —anuncia Inuyasha quien junto con Koga y Miroku ayudaron a Hakudoshi a subir el equipaje.

Todos asienten en acuerdo y comienzan a subir y acomodarse en los largos asientos de la furgoneta, hay tres en total; el de el conductor y acompañante y dos más de pasajeros donde gracia a su longitud caben cinco personas en cada una de estas.

Mientras van subiendo Aome y Sango, un auto rojo se detiene detrás de la furgoneta, de este salen Naraku junto a Kikyo y luego Sara, Abi y por supuesto, Kagura.

Se acercan a ellos y para sorpresa de Rin, Kagura le saluda con un abrazo el cual no responde muy entusiasmada. Cree que le llevará un largo tiempo acostumbrarse a los afectos amistosos de la pelinegra.

Inuyasha se acerca para recibir a los recién llegados. —Hasta que al fin llegan ustedes también, ya nos estábamos yendo.

Naraku mira atentamente hacia la furgoneta y a todos los que se están acomodando en ella.

—Sí, pues si cierta señorita Top Model y sus amigas no hubiesen tardado un siglo en escoger el "bikini perfecto" y arreglarse hasta verse como super modelos, hubiéramos estado aquí más antes —fulmina con la mirada a su novia y amigas—.

Ayame quien estaba atenta a las palabras de Naraku, saca su cabeza por la ventanilla del auto y mira de pies a cabeza a las recién llegadas. —¿Alguien les avisó que vamos de campamento y no a un circo? —pregunta en un tono de voz bastante irónico—.

Rin sin poder evitarlo suelta una carcajada que atrae la atención de todos, Abi le lanza una mirada amenazante pero para su sorpresa la pequeña pelinegra ríe aún más,no sintiéndose para nada intimidada.

Kikyo muy ofendida por el insulto de la pelirroja se gira hacia ella y con una mano en la cintura mira a Ayame de igual manera en que lo hizo ella y en una lenta y calmada voz de diosa de película contesta—¿Perdón? Tú eres la que está vestida como fenómeno, si supieras diferenciar entre los harapos que llevas puesto siempre y entre las cedas costosas que visto yo, te darías cuenta quién trabaja en el circo.

Abi junto a Sara se posicionan a cada lado de Kikyo con sus manos en sus cinturas y miran con una sonrisa maligna a Ayame. La pelirroja se baja de la furgoneta y se acerca hacia el trío de brujas poniendo así a todos en alerta. Ayame no es una persona que se quedará llorando por la leche derramada y mucho menos se quedará callada si alguien la insulta, si tiene que arruinar una gala completa sólo para poner en su lugar a cualquiera de su clase social o no, no lo dudaría por ni un segundo, Rin y sus amigos lo saben mejor que nadie.

Con una tranquila voz la pelirroja se dirige hacia Kikyo: —Mira buena para nada...

—¡Jah! ¿Así es como te dicen? —interrumpe Abi—.

—¡Tú cierra el hocico porque no estoy ablando contigo!

—¡Obligame! —la reta Abi quedado ahora ella frente a frente con Ayame—.

Koga quien escuchó gritos mientras buscaba su celular en el bolso que empacó, se aproxima a la ventanilla de la furgoneta para ver qué es lo que sucede y cuando ve que se trata de su novia, no lo duda ni un segundo y baja de inmediato.

Una vez al lado de Ayame, siente las vibraciones negativas que despide en su cuerpo esta y algo extrañado pregunta —¿Qué sucede aquí?

La pelirroja gira a verlo y con un suspiro tratando de controlar su ira para así no perder el control y dejar sin una amiga menos a Kikyo, responde lo más calmada que puede. —Sólo estamos tratando de arreglar un pequeño asunto, cariño.

—¿Porqué no le dices la verdad? —interrumpe maliciosamente Abi y se acerca con sonrisa coqueta hacia Koga —Mira cariño, tu cachorrita aquí presente ha insultado a mi mejor amiga diciéndole que la ropa que usa es del circo y yo como soy una excelente amiga no voy a dejar que hablen así a alguno de los míos.

—¡Cachorra serás tú, y no le digas cariño a mi novio! —grita Ayame y se lanza hacia Abi con todas las intenciones de ponerla en su lugar, pero sus deseos son interrumpidos cuando Koga la toma por la cintura apartandola así de Abi. La pelirroja trata de zafarse del agarre de su novio pero es inútil, Koga es por mucho más fuerte que ella.

—¡Sueltame Koga, voy a hacer que está arpía se arrepienta de haberse metido conmigo! —se retuerce y trata de quitarse de encima los brazos que le rodean la cintura, pero su novio no cede—.

Abi cierra su ojos y cruza sus brazos como si el espectáculo que está armando Ayame le estuviese aburriendo. Eso logra colmar la paciencia de Rin, no va a dejar que nadie insulte a uno de sus amigos y mucho menos en su presencia. Con pasos decididos se dirige hacia Kikyo y las demás con todas las intenciones de darle su gran sermón, pero una mano la sostiene firmemente del brazo impidiendo que siga su camino, se gira y ve la hermética mirada de su novio y antes de que siquiera pueda reclamarle algo este la interrumpe con un firme y rotundo «NO», la pelinegra lo fulmina con la mirada y regresa su atención a la enfadada pelirroja quién está siendo arrastrada por su novio hacia el interior de la furgoneta.

—¡Suficiente! —Aome aparece y todos se quedan callados y mirándola atentamente—. ¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes aquí? —pregunta dirigiéndose a Kikyo y sus tres amigas—.

Kikyo mira de pies a cabeza a Aome y luego regresa su atención a sus uñas y con un tono de voz aburrido contesta:— Verás, Inuyasha ha invitado a mi novio a esta "excursión" o lo que sea y pues yo también me sumé y como yo no voy a ningún lado sin mis amigas... bueno ahí tienes tu respuesta, con permiso —pasa por al lado de Aome chocando "accidentalmente" su hombro y se dirige hacia el auto de Naraku siendo seguida por sus amigas—.

—Lo que sea —murmura Rin— Bien entonces, no perdamos más también y vámonos— Todos vuelven a subir a la furgoneta y Naraku se dirige a su auto para así seguir a esta,pero antes de que siguiera Bankotsu pueda arrancar...

—¡KOOGAAA!

—¡ESPERANOS KOGAAA!

Ginta y Hakaku se acercan cargados de bolsos y corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas pueden permitirse.

Koga saca su cabeza por la ventanilla y mira a su par de amigos exhaustos de tanto correr, acercarce a él.

—Ayyy, ese par de inútiles, se me había olvidado que también van—.

Ayame no le presta atención a nada en su alrededor y sigue dándole vueltas al asunto con Kikyo. —Dijo que mis ropas son harapos...

Rin se acerca a Koga y ve al par de amigos de este con muchos bolsos y algo cansados.

—Suban chicos —invita— ¿Qué están esperando?.

Koga se baja para ayudar con los bolsos y una vez todo listo vuelve a subir a la furgoneta.

—Bien, ya no hay lugar aquí así que tendrán que ir en la parte de atrás junto a los bolsos.

Estos asienten y sin retrasarse más suben en la parte trasera junto a todos los bolsos y así todos ya listos y preparados parten seguidos por el auto de Naraku.

Durante el viaje Bankotsu decide encender la radio para pasar el tiempo con algo de buena música. Miroku y Sango miran vídeos musicales en una Tablet,Inuyasha y Aome discuten sobre las cosas necesarias e innecesarias que empacaron, Kanna voltea a ver a Kohaku quien está mirando los árboles y la carretera pasar por la ventanilla,va sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que siente la mirada de alguien sobre él cuando mira hacia el frente, ve a Kanna observandolo, esta se sonroja, él le muestra una pequeña sonrisa a lo que ella responde de igual manera para luego regresar rápidamente su vista al frente. Koga está tratando de tranquilizar a su novia quien aún sigue replanteándose el asunto con Kikyo y sobre el insulto a su vestuario.

—Yo no visto con trapos viejos y pasados de moda —murmura para sí— Siempre trato de verme bien.

Koga le acaricia la espalda suavemente tratando de calmarla, no entiende porqué a su novia le hirió tanto el estúpido comentario sobre su ropa, para él Ayame siempre está espléndidamente hermosa y de buen ver, no tendría porque molestarla una simple y estúpida opinión carente de sentido.

—No dejes que te afecte una barata habladuría, tú siempre te ves deslumbrante, cielo —mira a Hakaku y Ginta quienes ya están al pendiente de la discusión que se armó entre la novia de su mejor amigo y la novia de Naraku —¿verdad chicos?.

Estos asienten rápidamente y sonríen con nerviosismo, les parece un poco descabellado la situación pero todo sea para complacer a la pequeña pelirroja.

—Por supuesto señorita Ayame —contesta Ginta— Usted siempre viste al último grito de la loba.

Ayame ríe por lo bajo y luego un poco más fuerte,hasta que segundos después llena el interior de la furgoneta con ruidosas carcajadas. Todos dejan sus asuntos de lado y se concentran en la escandalosa pelirroja. Koga al ver todas las miradas cargadas de preguntas sobre él y Ayame, encoge los hombros y abraza a su novia, quizás —y con un poco de suerte— a Ayame ya se le pase el desánimo y puedan dejar el tonto asunto de lado y disfrutar del viaje.

—Vaya... cuenten el chiste —habla tranquilamente Hakudoshi— Por estos lados también queremos reírnos un poco.

—Mejor danos una poca de la que te fumaste Ayame —contesta Bankotsu con su vista dirigida hacia el retrovisor— Quizás así logremos que Sesshomaru sonría un poco, ya que se la pasa con ese gesto de neutralidad.

Todos ríen por el comentario menos el peliplata a quien no le hizo para nada gracia lo dicho por el primo de su novia, le fulmina con la mirada y Bankotsu gira rápidamente el espejo retrovisor y se enfoca en la carretera, ya falta poco para llegar a destino.

—No le hagas caso amor —le susurra Rin en el cuello de Sesshomaru,luego lo mira con una sonrisa pícara— sabes que a mí me gustas así, todo serio y enfadado.

Este la mira de reojo y levanta una plateada ceja, luego con una voz tan varonil que provoca escalofríos a Rin,pregunta:—¿Te estás burlando de mí?.

—Por supuesto que sí —responde muy animada, le encanta provocarlo—¿Porqué no sonríes para mí? —pregunta en tono coqueto mientras acaricia su mejilla suavemente—.

—Hmp...Sandeces.

—Como quieras —Rin encoge los hombros y regresa su atención a la ventanilla, en ocasiones detesta que su novio sea tan complicado— Pero luego no te quejes si te aplico la ley del hielo.

—Has lo que quieras —contesta en tono indiferente—.

—Bien.

—Perfecto.

—Excelente

—Fantástico.

Durante el resto del viaje no se dirigieron la palabra ni una sola vez, Rin podía sentir sobre ella por breves momentos la mirada del peliplata, pero aún así no volteo a verlo. No sería ella quien cedería y le hablara como si nada está vez, le demostraría a su novio que ella también tiene orgullo, quizás no tan grande como el de él, pero lo tenía al fin y al cabo.

La furgoneta giro a la izquierda y se adentraron sobre un camino angosto de tierra, pronto aparecieron los enormes árboles y arbustos de todos los tamaños. Se adentraron todo lo que pudieron,hasta quedar en un punto medio del bosque, por suerte había caminos formados que indicaban que otras personas ya habían visitado el lugar en vehículos. Desde la furgoneta se podía distinguir a un par de metros, una hermosa cascada con agua cristalina. Bankotsu busco un lugar para estacionar y apagó la furgoneta.

—Bien muchachos, hemos llegado.

Rin, sin esperar ni un segundo más, se baja del vehículo para explorar un poco el lugar. La brisa fresca movía sus cabellos, el aire puro llenaba sus pulmones y el sonido de la naturaleza sonaba como la más dulce y tranquila melodía. Sin dudas fue una buena idea aceptar venir.

Bajaron uno de tras del otro y los hombres se encargaron de los bolsos,las tiendas y demás. Las chicas se reunieron en grupo y buscaron un lugar perfecto para acampar y poder armar una fogata.

Una vez todas las tiendas armadas, llegó la hora de ir a buscar leña para la fogata, la primera en ofrecerse de voluntaria fue Kagura quien pidió la ayuda de Rin y esta última tuvo que aceptar forzosamente,pues no tenía una excusa para no ir. Para el beneficio de la pequeña pelinegra, Bankotsu decidió acompañarlas.

Caminaron por el bosque tomándose el tiempo de admirar a su alrededor, recogiendo ramas y delgados troncos secos.

Una vez con las leñas necesarias para la fogata, regresan con los demás.

Bankotsu deja toda la leña recogida en el suelo.

—Creo que con esto será suficiente —mira hacia el gran río y la hermosa cascada— Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo me voy a dar un chapuzón en esa gloriosa agua. —Y sin decir más, se quita su remera, gorra, gafas y sus zapatos. Toma distancia luego corre y se lanza de lleno en el río salpicando así a Kikyo y Abi quienes están sentadas muy cerca de ahí.

—Ten más cuidado, animal. —le grita una muy enojada Abi mientras saca una pequeña toalla de su bolso y comienza a secarse—.

Bankotsu no le presta atención y nada tranquilamente hacia la cascada. Kikyo aprovecha que su remera está mojada y se la quita quedando así en un bikini blanco y shorts, se hace una coleta y se mete al río.

Las demás chicas —a acepción de Kanna,Abi y Rin— entran en sus respectivas tiendas a cambiarse y ponerse sus bikinis, los chicos entran después de haber salido estas y así minutos después todos están disfrutando de un refrescante chapuzón.

Debajo de un enorme árbol están descansando sobre una manta tendida en el suelo, Rin y Kanna. Están observando a los demás jugar en el río. Bankotsu, Hakudoshi y Miroku están encima de una piedra para luego saltar al agua uno de tras del otro haciendo piruetas en el aire. Inuyasha y Kohaku juegan carreras. Aome y Sango están pasando el tiempo debajo de la cascada junto con Kagura y Sara, esta última mira embobada a Bankotsu quien se puso a flexionar sus brazos preparándose para otro chapuzón. Kikyo y Naraku están sentados en una roca besándose con sus pies en el agua. Koga junto con Ginta y Hakaku están intentando enseñar a nadar a Ayame, pero ella no quiere que Koga la suelte, pues si no,se sumerge en el agua.

—Ayame tienes que soltarme,así nunca aprenderás.

Ayame se aferra fuertemente al cuello de su novio. —¡No! ¡Está muy profunda!.

—Esa es la idea señorita Ayame —habla Hakaku —Vea como yo lo hago e intente hacer lo mismo.

Hakaku se sumerge y comienza a mover las piernas y brazos rápidamente alejándose de ellos nadando.

—¿Lo ve? —pregunta Ginta—Es muy sencillo, ahora intentelo usted.

Ayame asiente decidida.

—Bien —mira a Koga— Pero no me vayas a soltar.

Koga suspira, definitivamente su novia es una terca...

Rin no ve por ningún lado a Sesshomaru y tampoco a Abi, las alarmas comienzan a sonar en su cabeza y se levanta abruptamente del suelo, Kanna la mira extrañada pero Rin no le dice nada y se encamina hacia la tienda que comparte con su novio, entra pero él no está ahí, corre hacia la furgoneta para ver si ahí se encuentra pero tampoco no está, y lo que más le molesta es que tampoco ve a Abi por ningún lado. Decidida se aleja del campamento en busca del peliplata, en estos momentos le gustaría poder contar con poderes sobrenaturales y así poder localizar a Sesshomaru donde sea que esté y de paso asesinar a Abi si se encuentra

Intentando algo con él.

Camina por el bosque algo alarmada pues teme que en cualquier momento pueda aparecer algo de entre los arbustos, un animal hambriento, ladrones, o peor aún, espíritus demoníacos.

Aunque esto último es muy improbable, no logra disminuir el miedo de Rin y apresura el paso.

Camina sin rumbo durante unos minutos más y no hay señales del peliplata. Cuando está a punto de rendirse y volver al campamento para buscar ayuda de sus amigos, oye a lo lejos una amortiguada voz femenina, sin duda la de Abi. Corre hacia la dirección de la voz y al acercase divisa por entre los árboles a la dueña de la voz sentada en el suelo y a un par de metros más allá a su novio. Sesshomaru está parado de brazos cruzados mirando tranquilamente al horizonte que se extiende delante de él.

Rin se acerca un poco más a ellos y se oculta de tras de un árbol para observarlos, le da un poco de remordimiento su acto, pues ¿Para qué los observa? ¿Qué espera descubrir? No es como si desconfiara de Sesshomaru, no para nada. Es de Abi de quien desconfía y quiere ver si esta es tan ofrecida como para meterse con su novio.

Abi se levanta de su lugar y se acerca a Sesshomaru, este ni siquiera voltea a verla.

—Oye —empieza— Ahora que estamos solos, podrías decirme la verdad. ¿Porqué sales realmente con esa enana? Acaso es otra trampa como la relación que tenías con Kagura?

Sesshomaru la mira por encima de su hombro, pero no hace ningún ademán de contestarle. No tiene porqué darle explicaciones sobre su relación con Rin a ella ni a nadie. La única persona con quien comparte su vida personal es su novia, ni siquiera a sus padres (a quienes les tiene un infinitos respeto), les deja saber de más.

Ahora lo que más le sorprende es cómo sabe esa mujer de su falsa relación con Kagura. Ni siquiera con Rin han hablado alguna vez del asunto porque a la pelinegra no le interesa sus antiguas relaciones, pero igual sospecha que Inuyasha ya le puso al tanto sobre eso.

Regresa su mirada hacia el frente ignorando totalmente a la joven. Abi, por supuesto no desiste y continúa presionando.

—Que no te dee pena cariño, estamos solos, puedes contarme lo que quieras y desahogarte. Soy buena guardando secretos.

—Mi vida personal no te concierne.

Abi,ríe incrédula y se cruza de brazos. Parece que sacarle información al Taisho será muy difícil y llevará su tiempo. Pero no importa, ella es una chica muy paciente.

—Entiendo... pero en cualquier otro momento si deseas hablar con alguien, cuenta conmigo. Nunca está de más tener a alguien con quien desahogarte. Después de todo, tú y yo no somos tan diferentes como crees.

Por fin, Sesshomaru voltea de todo a verla, la mira fríamente y con voz firme y decidida contesta: —No estoy interesado.

La joven frente a él no se sorprende ante su respuesta, obviamente esperaba algo como eso, pero de todas formas, no se rendirá fácilmente y esperará otra ocasión para volver a persuadirlo. Hoy es muy pronto para hacerlo hablar, Kagura tendrá que ser paciente como ella.

—Como quieras Sessh, pero tenlo en cuenta igual.

Rin, quien escuchó todo lo que esa arpía le acaba de decir a su novio, está que echa humo por las orejas. Jamás deseó golpear tanto a alguien como desea hacerlo con la amiga de Kikyo.

«¿Quién se cree esa igualada para acercarce a Sesshomaru y ofrecerse de esa manera?»¿Y porqué le preguntó si nuestra relación es un engaño?».

—Maldita desgraciada —susurra Rin, para sí— Ni creas que permitiré que te acerques a Sesshomaru de nuevo.

Sale de detrás de su escondite y con pasos decididos se dirige hacia su novio y su compañía quien al verla, no se encuentra para nada sorprendida de su aparición.

Se detiene a una distancia prudente y cruza sus brazos.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —pregunta con voz firme—.

Antes de que Sesshomaru siquiera pueda abrir la boca, Abi se entromete y contesta: —No querida, yo ya regresaba con los demás. —camina y al pasar por al lado de Rin, toca brevemente su hombro y con una sonrisa falsa comenta: — Es todo tuyo ahora.

Le toma todo de sí a Rin para no girarse y tomar por su oscuro cabello a Abi y darle su merecido. Si el último comentario fue para provocarla, realmente la arpía lo logró. Pero eso no se va a quedar así —piensa Rin— Tarde o temprano, me las pagará.

Regresa su atención a Sesshomaru quien para su disgusto, le está dando la espalda como si no le importara su presencia y mucho menos que ella lo hubiese encontrado con la amiga de Kikyo, solos en el bosque.

Rin, sabe que al peliplata le molesta las escenas de celos, pero en este momento a ella le importa una mierda lo que le disgusta o no a su novio, y muy decidida, se acerca a él y se posiciona firmemente en frente suyo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Sesshomaru, la mira indiferente y para sorpresa de Rin, él es el primero en hablar.

—Antes de que empieces, quiero que sepas que en ningún momento le pedí a esa mujer que me campañara, ella sola decidió seguirme hasta aquí. Ahora si quieres, empieza con tu cuestionario y con tus berrinches.

—¿Y qué quieres que te reclame? Si a ti te da igual si algo me disgusta o no.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¿Ah no? —contesta Rin con voz irónica— Entonces si no te molesta puedo empezar a enumerar las cualidades que detesto de ti: Eres... eres... eres un...—su mente se quedó totalmente en blanco, sabía que tenía un par de cosillas sin sentido para reclamarle, pero al parecer su cerebro no quería cooperar y se quedó divagando durante un buen par de minutos—.

Sesshomaru mira a su novia expectante y con una ceja levantada, si Rin estaba tratando de armar una escena, estaba fracasando totalmente.

—¿Y bien?...

Rin lo fulmina con la mirada, luego cruza los brazos ignorandolo, tratando de formar una barrera imaginaria entre los dos.

—Tal como me lo suponía. —comenta Sesshomaru, haciendo regresar la atención de Rin sobre él— Después de todo, prometiste ignorarme durante todo el día, y sin embargo aquí estás, tú misma regresas nuevamente.

Eso logra colmar la paciencia de Rin, no era necesario que lo dijera, eso sólo la hace sentirse más estúpida y humillada. Ahora sólo demuestra que no tiene ningún poco de orgullo en su interior y ni hablar de su inexistente dignidad. Sinceramente sus intentos de indiferencia fracasan terriblemente.

Con el poco valor que le queda, decide ignorar a su novio y regresar con los demás. Camina alejándose del lugar, pero no llega muy lejos porque el peliplata le toma por el brazo y la hace enfrentarse a él. Rin intenta zafarse del agarre firme de su novio, pero es inútil.

—Sueltame —le ordena con voz enfadada— Me estás lástimando.

—No —contesta él con voz firme— Ni siquiera estoy presionando.

—¡Sueltame igual!.

Sesshomaru intenta besarla pero Rin gira rápidamente su cara esquivando el beso e intenta liberarse de él. El peliplata la toma firmemente por la cintura y la presiona contra un árbol, Rin comienza a retorcerse intentando escapar. Sesshomaru baja su cabeza hasta el cuello de Rin y comienza a dejar suaves besos por todos lados. Cuando llega a su oreja susurra suavemente para provocarla: —¿Estás enojada Rin?

La respuesta de Rin llega con un fuerte empujón en su pecho con su mano derecha. Por supuesto eso no le afectó nada al peliplata, quien en un arrebato toma a la pequeña firmemente de su nuca y une sus labios en un ardiente y desesperado beso apasionado. Rin se resiste por algunos segundos pero luego accede gustosa al beso. Sesshomaru suelta el agarre de su brazo y coloca ambas manos en la cintura de la pelinegra pegándola aún más a él. Rin entrelaza sus manos detrás del cuello de su novio y lo besa con más detenimiento, tomándose su tiempo.

Y así se la pasaron por un buen par de minutos, disfrutando el gran merecido momento y olvidando todo a su alrededor. Nada importaba en ese momento, sólo la magia que ambos compartían cuando estaban juntos.

Pero no contaban con que una muy resentida Abi, estaba escondida detrás de un arbusto a escaso metros de ellos, observandolos con una mirada fulminante cargada de odio hacia la sonriente muchacha frente a ella.

—Maldita Rin —murmura— Ya verás cuando Kagura te ponga en tu lugar...

Más tarde ese día, el sol se ocultaba por el Oeste, dando paso así,a la noche y a todo lo que con ella trae. La luna llena alumbrava en lo más alto y los grillos cantaban gustosos para todo aquel que deseara oírlos.

Alrededor de una extensa fogata, un gran grupo de jóvenes se encontraban asando malvaviscos, pescado,papas con chorizo y demás, campañados con latas de Cocacola.

Todos estaban sentados sobre troncos de árboles que los hombres consiguieron de por ahí, a excepción de Kikyo, quien estaba sentada en una enorme roca junto a Naraku.

Miroku estaba al extremo derecho de la ronda, a su lado izquierdo estaba Hakudoshi, luego Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, Aome, Inuyasha,Ginta, Hakaku,Koga,Ayame, Sara, Abi,Kagura, Kikyo y Naraku, Kanna, Kohaku, Sango y de ahí Miroku. Estaban conversando sobre temas de la escuela, recordando anécdotas graciosas del pasado entre otras cosas. A pesar de que haya uno que otro problemilla entre algunas personas del grupo, la atmósfera era tranquila y amigable, como si decidieran por esa noche,dejar sus diferencias de lado y disfrutar de la hermosa y cálida noche.¡Hasta Inuyasha y Koga estaban conversando civilizadamente!.

Rin, quien fue a su tienda a buscar una manta con la que envolverse de los mosquitos, regresa con el grupo llevando entre sus manos un paquete de galletas de chocolate que había empacado por si las moscas. Se dio cuenta pronto que tomó una buena decisión, pues se le antojaron unas cuantas en ese momento.

Con la manta envolviendo su cuerpo, camina en dirección a Sesshomaru,quien para su sorpresa, está muy concentrado al igual que los demás, en algo que está contando Hakudoshi. Al llegar a él, se sienta en su regazo apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de este y comienza a devorar las galletas. El peliplata no tarda en en envolver sus brazos al alrededor de su cálido cuerpo.

Al parecer Rin llegó para lo último, pues Hakudoshi ya había terminado de contar su historia.

—Sí —decía este,riendo— Fue una buena broma, a pesar de que nos suspendieron por unos días.

Todos quedan en silencio por unos momentos, enfocándose cada uno en sus cosas. Rin, mira a Kagura, quien está sentada frente a ella mirando a la nada, pérdida en sus pensamientos mientras se da viento con un abanico rosa. Parece sentir la mirada de la pelinegra porque inmediatamente posa sus ojos carmín sobre ella y le sonríe amigablemente. Rin, responde de igual manera y luego voltea rápidamente a mirar a Inuyasha y Aome, quienes disfrutan de una bolsa de papas fritas y charlan entre ellos. Kikyo, está discutiendo algo con Abi. Está última se muestra muy segura de si misma en el tema. Rin, recuerda que en estos instantes ella y Kikyo, deberían estar en su casa sumidas en una tortuosa cena junto a sus familias. Sin embargo, ahí están ambas, disfrutando de una cena al aire libre. Una vez más, las vueltas del destino.

—Oigan —habla Bankotsu— ¿Qué les parece si contamos leyendas e historias de miedo? Sigamos las tradiciones de los campamentos.

Todos asienten en acuerdo y emocionados por la adrenalina de tener un poco de miedo. Ginta y Hakaku, se abrazan y niegan rápidamente, muertos de miedo a la idea de Bankotsu.

—Bien, si es así —empieza Miroku, atrayendo así, la atención de todos— Yo empiezo. —aclara su garganta— Todo comenzó cuando ella me rechazó rotundamente, alegando que yo era un mujeriego y...

—¡¿Estás seguro que esa es una historia de terror de verdad?! —le grita muy enfada Sango— No te hagas el chistoso y cuenta algo con sentido.

Miroku, asiente y su expresión se vuelve sería y misteriosa. Toma una linterna y se alumbra el rostro desde abajo con ella, y con una voz cargada de suspenso empieza:—Pongan mucha atención, por que lo que les voy a contar es una leyenda verdadera que tiene por escenario nada más y nada menos que este bosque. Una madrugada de invierno, un grupo de amigos como nosotros vinieron a acampar por estos lugares. Todos estaban disfrutando de bebidas y malvaviscos rodeando una cálida fogata, hasta que a una muchacha del grupo llamada Hitomi, le dieron ganas de ir al baño. Como todos sus amigos ya estaban sufriendo el efecto del alcohol, decidió no molestarlos e ir al baño desacompañada. Se alejó de su grupo y se adentró al bosque en nada más que en compañía de la luna, la letrina que usaban no estaba más de cinco metros del campamento, pero por alguna razón a Hitomi la ida al baño esa noche, se le hacia eterna.

—Como a mi —murmura Hakudoshi—Cuando estoy en clases y tengo ganas de ir al baño y el profesor no me deja y tengo que esperar hasta el recreo, luego suena el timbre y ya casi me estoy haciendo en los pantalones y tengo que correr por los largos pasillos interminables.

Todos ríen por lo bajo. Hakudoshi, choca los puños con Bankotsu, y Miroku lo fulmina con la mirada por haber interrumpido su historia.

—Bien, como les decía antes de ser interrumpido —vuelve a mirar mal a Hakudoshi— Hitomi, caminaba por el oscuro bosque. Ante sus ojos, empezó a descender desde el suelo espesa niebla y en ese momento todo a su alrededor se detuvo, los grillos dejaron de cantar, el susurro del viento paró y las risas de sus amigos a lo lejos se detuvieron abruptamente. Todo quedó en un silencio abrasador, dónde lo único audible era su propia respiración acelerada por el miedo. En ese momento se oyeron pisadas a sus espaldas. Hitomi, con el corazón vertiginoso, se gira para enfrentar a quien sea que decidió hacer presencia en ese momento, pero no había nadie. Algo confusa, decide seguir su camino, no tomandole importancia al asunto, creyendo que sólo se trataba de una broma entre amigos. Caminó por unos segundos más, hasta que algo inhumano apareció ante ella. Era una criatura extraña de unos tres metros de altura, sus ojos, eran de un color rojo brillante, no tenía nariz ni tampoco boca y sus dedos estaban acompañados por largas y filosas garras.

Todos lo escuchanban atentamente y asombrados. Rin, abrazó a Sesshomaru algo asustada por la historia, ella junto a su familia, siempre fueron muy creyentes de historia de fantasmas y demás, así que no se le hizo difícil creer en lo que Miroku estaba contando.

Del otro lado de la fogata, Abi, la fulminaba con la mirada y maldecia por lo bajo.

—Si bien, no se sabe qué era ese fenómeno extraño que la llevó con ella, algunos dicen que se trata de Monsutā, un espíritu que secuestra a cualquier persona en el bosque y se lo lleva con él para alimentarse con partes de sus cuerpos y así poder cambiar su apariencia. Desde aquella noche y durante años, no se supo más de Hitomi. Sus amigos creían que se había suicidado en el acantilado que está por aquí cerca. Otros decían que había bebido mucho y se había tirado al río para luego ser arrastrada por la corriente y morir ahogada. Pero luego oyeron la leyenda de Monsutā y lo que hacia con las personas y entonces supieron la verdad. Hay quienes afirman que en las noches de luna llena su alma vaga por estos lugares buscando el descanso eterno, o protegiendo a todas las personas que se quedan a acampar.

El grupo queda en completo silencio sepulcral. En un arrebato, todos miran rápidamente al cielo en donde una enorme luna llena los alumbra con su tenue luz. En eso, una leña revienta de la fogata asiendo que todos se exalten, Ginta y Hakaku gritan cargados de terror y corren a meterse rápidamente en la tienda que comparten.

—Par de gallinas —les dice Koga —.

Kagura, se abanica rápidamente para disimular su miedo. Rin, se envolvió completamente con su manta y se pega al cuerpo de Sesshomaru todo lo que puede, este se muestra ajeno a todo lo sucedido. No cree en cuentitos de miedo y mucho menos la tonta historia inventada que acaba de contar el amigo de su novia. Aunque sí se sabe muchas. —una sonrisa macabra aparece en sus labios— si tan sólo escucharan ese grupo de idiotas una de sus historias, sabrían lo que es el verdadero miedo.

—Ok —habla Naraku— Ahora sólo espero que a ninguno de nosotros le dé ganas de ir al baño.

—Hmp... puras estupideces —murmura Sesshomaru—.

Y así continuaron contando historias y más historias de terror hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Ginta y Hakaku prefirieron no salir de su escondite por el resto de la noche. Para cuando Koga decidió observarlos, estos ya habían caído en un sueño profundo. Y así él y Ayame, se dirijieron a su tienda para también poder dormir.

Inuyasha y Aome, también se fueron a dormir. Al principio Inuyasha se resistió, articulando que él haría guardia toda la noche por si aparecían ladrones, pero Aome lo amenazó diciendo que si no entraba a la carpa en ese instante, dormiría afuera por el resto del campamento. Y así con un suspiro de resignación, a Inuyasha no le quedó más remedio que obedecer a su novia.

Rin, se había quedado dormida en la mitad de las historias. Sesshomaru, con cuidado de no despertarla la cargó y la llevó a la tienda que compartían,depositandola suavemente en el colchón inflable y la tapó con una suave sábana rosada que ella decidió traer. Rin, se removió un poco en sus sueños y murmuró algunas palabras ininteligibles,pero no se despertó.

Kikyo y Naraku, fueron los únicos que decidieron no dormir en una tienda de campaña, y se metieron en la parte trasera del auto de Naraku para dormir ahí. Según Kikyo, dormir en el suelo era algo incómodo y poco higiénico. Gracias a ese comentario se ganó las miradas aniquiladoras de todos, pero por supuesto hizo caso omiso a eso.

Bankotsu, Kohaku y Hakudoshi, decidieron compartir tienda, pero Kohaku dudaba que lograra dormir entre esos dos conversadores, que al parecer tenían de todo que contarse y se la pasaban riendo por todo también. Abi y Kagura, también compartieron tienda, dejando así a Sara sola, y a esta no le quedó más remedio que hacer equipo con Kanna. Ambas muchachas se metieron a la tienda en silencio y se acomodaron en los colchones del suelo sin siquiera voltear a mirarse. Kanna, es muy tímida y le cuesta entablar conversaciones y convivir con su círculo de amigos, a pesar que ya se conocen desde hace mucho. Ella es la más joven del grupo, con tal sólo 15 años.

La presencia de Sara, la incómoda, pues ella es amiga de las muchachas que no le caen bien a sus amigas. Teme que la extraña muchacha a su lado, esté tramando algo en contra de una chica indefensa como lo es ella.

Se aleja unos metros más de Sara, como si esta en cualquier momento saltara sobre ella e intentara estrangularla.

Sara por su parte, está muy confundida pérdida en sus pensamientos. Sus sentimientos son un torbellino de emociones confusas y misteriosas. ¿Quién será ese muchacho?. Sabe que se llama Bankotsu y que es primo de Rin, pero hasta ahí llega su conocimiento sobre él. También lo ha visto un par de veces, pero no de la manera en que lo vio esta tarde.

 _Se veía muy guapo sin remera, y su sonrisa es la más hermosa y sincera que he_ _visto_ _en mi_ vida. _Sin dudas_ _es_ _un_ _chico_ _muy_ _feliz_ _y_ _seguro de_ _sí_ _mismo_ —recuerda una sonrisa coqueta que Bankotsu le mostró cuando estaban saliendo del río—. _También tiene buen humor y parece una persona muy divertida, y ni hablar de lo_ sexy y _guapo_ _que_ _es_ —las imágenes de Bankotsu riendo y pasando el rato, inundan su mente—. _¡Ay,_ _pero qué disparates estoy diciendo..._ _alguien como él jamás se fijará en mí!_ —selevanta abruptamente haciendo estremecer a Kanna del susto y encogerse en su lugar—. Sara, voltea a ver a la frágil muchachita asustada junto a ella y le sonríe tranquilizadoramente.

—Perdón, ¿te asusté?.

Kanna, intenta estabilizar su respiración, la cual está muy agitada por el susto que se pegó gracias a la mujer que tiene como compañera.

—Sí... pero... no fue nada, sólo cosas mías.

Sara, asiente comprensiva aún manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro. —Eres Kanna ¿no?, o así oí que te llamaron.

La albina asiente ahora un poco más confiada, la tal Sara no parece ser una mujer malvada como sus amigas, o eso aparenta.

—Seamos amigas —sugiere en tono alegre, Sara, y ofrece su mano en gesto de amistad hacia Kanna,para que lo acepte—.

Kanna, estira su mano para unirla con la de Sara, y así crear un pacto de amistad. Cuando ambas palmas se cierran sobre la otra, ambas chicas se sonríen con complacencia, muy seguras de la amistad que se acaba de crear.

—Y dime, Kanna, ¿qué sabes sobre ese chico llamado Bankotsu? —pregunta un poco tímida Sara, sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y desvía su mirada rápidamente de la albina. Ni quiera sabe de dónde salió esa pregunta.

Kanna, se sorprende por la abrupta pregunta de su nueva amiga. ¿Está Sara interesada en el primo de su amiga? Si es así, pobre de ella. Bankotsu, es un mujeriego y por lo que ha observado ella en todo el tiempo que lo conoce, Bankotsu, tiene un tipo de mujer que le atrae y esa es todo lo contrario a Sara. Pero no le dirá eso, se limitará a contarle algunas que otras cosas que conoce del muchacho.

—Bueno... pues...Bankotsu es...—.

Mientras, en la tienda de Kagura y Abi...

—No puedo creer como es que no has podido sacarle nada, Abi —le reprochaba muy enojada Kagura a su amiga— Seguramente te fuiste de una al tema, ni siquiera le habrás preguntado primero como estuvo su día, ¡eres una tonta!.

—¡Mucho cuidado como te refieres a mí y controla ese tonito conmigo! yo no tengo la culpa de que no me haya querido decir nada. Sabes muy bien como es él ¿qué pensabas? ¿Que me iba a contar toda su vida de una sola vez? No seas ingenua Kagura, abre los ojos; esto tomará tiempo y debes jugar muy bien tus cartas si quieres quedarte con el premio.

Kagura, sólo mira a su amiga atentamente. Aunque le cueste admitirlo, sabe que las palabras de Abi están llenas de verdades, no le queda más remedio que intentar ser paciente, tal como la aconsejó ella.

—Esto no será fácil Kagura, pero se trata de Sesshomaru y sé que harías lo que fuera para recuperarlo.

La pelinegra sonríe maliciosamente, ya tiene varios planes ideados en contra de Rin, hasta ahora el primero va saliendo de maravilla, sólo espera no estropearlo.

—Mañana pondremos mi segundo plan en marcha, y conozco a una personita que me será muy útil...

 _Ya_ _verás_ _Rin,_ _te haré_ _pagar_ _una_ _por una ,y cuando Sesshomaru esté en mis brazos, sabrás lo horrible que se siente estar sin_ _él..._

En la tienda de Bankotsu, Kohaku y Hakudoshi...

—Oigan —habla Hakudoshi, con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro — Podríamos darles un buen susto a los demás en este momento, después de todas esas historias que contamos, seguro que se mueren de miedo.

Bankotsu, se levanta rápidamente destapando a su dos amigos. —¡Esa es una buena idea! —sonríe de igual manera que Hakudoshi— Rin y Ayame, son unas presas fáciles, seguro que caen redonditas y...

—Oye, con Rin no te metas —le interrumpió Kohaku.

Un silencio incómodo invadió la tienda. Se oía a lo lejos el sonido de la dulce cascada y el cantar de los grillos. Entonces Hakudoshi, en medio de la confusión que generaba aquella atmósfera, reparó en algo. Mira con los ojos entre cerrados a Kohaku.

—Te gusta Rin.

Kohaku, no lo niega, pero tampoco lo afirma. Sólo se queda ahí mirando entre Bankotsu y el albino.

—Sí, hermano —dice Bankotsu— a mí no me engañas, te gusta mi prima.

Hakudoshi, le da una palmada en la espalda a Kohaku, como gesto de aliento. Y sonriendo para que no se ofenda la dice:

— Que lindo es el amor ¿verdad? Pero Kohaku, brother, no tienes oportunidad en el infierno con Rin. Está saliendo con Sesshomaru Taisho, te estás metiendo a la boca del lobo, estás cabando tu propia tumba amigo mío —mira a Bankotsu, quien asiente en acuerdo a cada palabra que sale de su boca— Joder, este chico va enserio. Al parecer te gusta jugar con fuego.

—Hakudoshi tiene razón —le habla Bankotsu a Kohaku— Es muy complicado fantasear con la idea de que tú y mi prima, estén juntos algún día.

—No mientras ella estea con Sesshomaru —concluye Hakudoshi—.

—¡Ya basta! — grita Kohaku, haciendo que los dos muchachos frente a él se exalten como si les hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica— No lo digo por eso, les digo por su bien, si se llegan a meter con Rin sólo para jugarle una broma y la hacen enojar o llorar, son ustedes los que estarán cabando sus propias tumbas. Conozco a Sesshomaru bastante bien como para saber que si se meten con Rin, están acabados. Es eso a lo que me refiero, no digan tonterías y no hablen de más si no saben bien como son las cosas.

Sin decir más, se envuelve con la manta y le da la espalda a sus compañeros de tienda. Sabía que ambos tenían razón con lo que le dijeron, a pesar de que ese no era el tema del cual él se refería. Aunque le costaba aceptarlo, —y eso lo enfurecia—, estaba enojado consigo mismo por ser tan terco y no poder aceptar su derrota en una batalla que ni bien empezada,tenía todas las de perder. Sabía que no tendría oportunidad jamás con ella, y aún así, un pequeño fragmento de esperanza surgía en su interior cada vez que estaba a punto de ceder a la idea y dejarla ir, ¿acaso el destino trataba de decirle algo? ¿que no desista? ¿que no se diera por vencido? ¿que si no lo hacia,le recompensaría con lo que él más quería?. Kohaku, no entendía nada, todo era un revuelto de emociones y mucha, mucha confusión. Por ahora dejaría que las cosas fluyan a su manera, pero si se presentaba una oportunidad para obtener el corazón de la mujer de sus sueños, no dudaría en tomarla así tenga que destruir todo a su paso...

—Aguafiestas —murmura Bankotsu—. Hakudoshi, sólo asiente ante lo dicho.

Uuf, estos enamorados/obsesionados, sí que vienen con todo.

Bueno, aquí el sexto cap.

Espero sea de su agrado

Gracias por leer y nos leemos muy pronto


	7. Capítulo 7

A la mañana siguiente la fila para ocupar la vieja letrina era interminable. O eso sentían Bankotsu y Hakudoshi. Estaban parados haciendo la fila con caras de sueño y bostezando cada un minuto.

—¿Por qué tenemos que levantarnos tan temprano en un día de descanso? —se quejaba Hakudoshi— ¡Apenas son las ocho de la mañana! Esto no es acampar, esto es sufrir.

—No te quejes —contesta Bankotsu — Si nos levantamos temprano, tendremos más tiempo para disfrutar de los días sin clases.

—¡Oigan, idiotas! —les grita Koga. Bankotsu y Hakudoshi voltean a mirarlo —¿Qué hacen parados ahí esperando usar ese destartalado y viejo baño improvisado? Sean más hombres y vayan a marcar su territorio sobre un árbol, parecen un par de nenazas haciendo fila.

Hakudoshi se cruza de brazos y mira hacia el frente, no le importa lo que diga Koga o quien sea; el va a usar el "viejo baño improvisado" y nada ni nadie lo hará cambiar de opinión. —Tú lo has dicho, Koga —contesta a su amigo — es sólo un viejo baño ¿qué tanto podrían tardar las chicas? No hay un espejo allí dentro y para completar, ni siquiera hay luz.

Koga, encoge los hombres y decide regresar con los demás, quienes ya están preparando un exquisito desayuno. Si Bankotsu y Hakudoshi quieren esperar una eternidad para ocuparse de sus asuntos, allá ellos.

Diez minutos después, ambos amigos están que se hacen encima. Rin, fue la tercera en entrar al viejo baño exactamente hace ya diez minutos y aún no da señales de que saldrá pronto.

— ¡Ya no aguanto máááss! —grita Hakudoshi, exasperado y sale corriendo hacia unos arbustos. Bankotsu lo sigue segundos después —¡Esperameee!.

Rin, termina su típico peinado y retocandose por última vez su brillo labial, sale del "baño" encontrándose con Kagura, quien le sonríe agradablemente.

—Todo tuyo —le dice a esta última y se dirige con sus demás amigos. Al pasar por el lado de Aome, se detiene y pregunta:

—¿Qué fueron esos gritos?.

Aome, mira hacia la dirección en dónde Bankotsu y Hakudoshi salieron corriendo hace unos instantes.

—Umm... bueno, creo que tu primo y Hakudoshi, se cansaron de esperar y entraron en pánico.

—Ese par... —contesta Rin— Sólo espero que no se pierdan por ahí.

Ambas amigas ríen y Rin, camina de regreso hacia el campamento. Al llegar Sesshomaru le tiende un bol con cereales de colores y yogur de frutilla. Rin, le sonríe dulcemente y sin esperar ni un segundo más se lleva una gran cucharada del cereal a su boca.

—Gracias, Sessh ¡están riquísimos! —le dice a su novio.

—Trata de no atragant...

Rin, comienza a toser como loca al no haber masticado bien su desayuno. Sesshomaru, le invita su jugo de naranja para que se recupere, ella lo acepta y al terminar respira profundamente.

—Fiiuu —suspira dramáticamente— Casi muero.

—Tonta.

Rin, sólo encoge los hombros y continúa tranquilamente con su desayuno.

Tiempo después, todos estaban reunidos nuevamente disfrutando de un delicioso desayuno junto a la naturaleza. Era un hermoso día cálido, el sol brillaba radiantemente, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo y los pájaros cantaban alegres.

Todos estaban sumidos en sus desayunos y conversando sobre esto y lo otro, hasta que Hakudoshi, aparece con una guitarra en sus manos. Se sienta junto a Miroku y carrazpea para llamar la atención.

—Muy bien —anuncia— a pedido del público ahí les va una.

Comienza a tocar las primeras notas de una canción y todos se miran entre sí, preguntándose con las miradas quién fue el que pidió oír algo y como nadie responde nada, deciden sólo escuchar, pues hasta donde se oye, Hakudoshi, sabe tocar la guitarra.

—Dame hoy tu amor —comienza en voz baja— Por que ahora me despierto sin tu voz. —Sara, miraba intensamente a Bankotsu con una mirada soñadora, pero este no lo sabía, pues estaba con su celular mandandose msjs con su última conquista — Pintando lágrimas por tu adiós — seguía cantando Hakudoshi— sabías que siento dolor. Voy a luchar por verte, tal vez después te llame cuando el alcohol...llene mi corazón. —Rin, apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Sesshomaru y escucha la romántica canción. Al otro lado de la ronda, Kohaku, la miraba fijamente. —Y hoy quiero teneerteee. —continúa Hakudoshi—

¡DAME UN POCO DEL RELOJ HABRÁ SOLUCIÓN, VAMOS A JUGAR LOS DOS A DARNOS AMOR, TODO LO QUE QUIERO ES SENTIR TUS LABIOOOSS! ¡AMOR! ¡AMOR! ¡DAME AMOR! ¡AMOR! ¡AMOR! ¡DAM... —Miroku le pega en la cabeza haciendo que pare de cantar abruptamente y le quita la guitarra de las manos—. ¡Suficiente! Eres un payaso.

Hakudoshi, le frunce el ceño y se acomoda en su lugar: —Aguafiestas —murmura por lo bajo.

En eso, Sango, se levanta de su lugar para atraer la atención de todos: —Muy bien, escuchen chicos —todos la miran atentamente esperando sus siguientes palabras— Anoche Miroku y yo...

—¡NOOO! —interrumpe Bankotsu— No queremos saber que hicieron ustedes dos. Eso es mucho muy íntimo.

Miroku y Sango, les fulminan con la mirada.

—Lo que les voy a decir no tiene nada que ver con eso —contesta Sango, con voz firme mientras aún mira de mala manera al moreno— Ok, pues anoche Miroku y yo, decidimos hacer de este campamento algo más interesante y divertido, ¡e inventamos un juego!.

Miroku, asiente y se levanta para quedar a la altura de Sango. — El juego es con parejas aleatorias,es decir; serán al azar, ustedes no pueden escoger a su compañero, será cosa del destino.

Todos se miran entre sí, como si tratarán de adivinar con las miradas a quién le tocará con cada uno.

—Ahora —Sango, se aleja unos pasos del grupo y señala con su dedo índice hacia lo alto de una montaña —¿Ven ese enorme árbol que está allá? —todos murmuran un «Sí»— Bien, pues ese es el árbol sagrado de Hidzuke, y ahí es dónde todos tienen que llegar.

—Pero ¿cómo? —pregunta Inuyasha — ¿vamos a volar o qué?.

—No, tonto —contesta Sango— Tendrán que llegar ahí caminando, sólo llevará una hora y media, pues son más o menos cuatro kilómetros, pero hay muchos caminos y atajos para hacerlo.

— Y la primera pareja que lo haga —habla Miroku— ganará un premio. El premio consiste en dos boletos de cine para ir a ver "Annabelle 2" y una cena todo pagado en el restaurante más elegante y caro de la ciudad. Por supuesto los ganadores pueden invitar a quienes quieran.

—Y el último equipo en llegar o sea, el equipo perdedor —dice Sango— tiene que invitarnos a todos a pasar una noche en el "Crucero Moonlight". ¡Y cuidadito! —mira a Hakudoshi, quien estaba por decir algo y se queda con la palabra en la boca—. Con llegar tarde a propósito tú,para salvar de pagar el crucero a la pareja perdedora.

—Yo sólo estaba por preguntar porqué justamente tiene que ser en el crucero de mi padre —contesta Hakudoshi— ¿Qué no hay otros más?.

—Sí, hay —dice Miroku—

pero el de tu padre es el único que se nos ocurrió—.

Bankotsu, se levanta de su lugar y se truena los dedos —Muy bien gente —comienza de manera burlona— Más les vale poner todo de sí mismos, porque a los futuros perdedores he de avisarles que llevaré a todos mis hermanos para disfrutar de ese crucero, así que les saldrá caro la derrota.

—Perfecto —habla Sango— el juego comienza después del almuerzo. —saca dos cajitas de perfume de su bolso y le entrega una Miroku— En estas cajas tengo anotado los nombres de las chicas y Miroku, el de los chicos. Vamos a ir sacando nombres a la misma vez y los que salgan serán compañeros.

Todos esperan atentos y ansiosos por saber quién será la primera pareja.

Miroku: —Inuyasha.

Sango: —Kagura.

—¡Khe! —se queja Inuyasha y lanza una mirada aniquiladora a su «ahora»acompañante— Esto debe ser un error, háganlo todo de nuevo.

—No se aceptan devoluciones —anuncia Sango.

A Inuyasha, no le queda más remedio que acercarce a su acompañante, y lo hace de mala gana haciendo un gesto de disgusto para que a todos les quede claro su desagrado hacia la compañera que le tocó.

Kagura, por su parte le da igual con quien le haya tocado, sólo espera no perder y tener que pagar una noche en el carísimo crucero. Aunque si pudiera elegir, obviamente escogería al hermano mayor.

Aome, está que le hierve la sangre del coraje. Pero no puede hacer nada por las reglas del juego. _Aunque_ _pudo_ _haber_ _sido_ _peor_ —se dice a sí misma—

 _Kikyo podría estar en el lugar de Kagura en este momento._

Y con esas palabras carentes de consuelo, presta atención al siguiente futuro equipo.

Miroku: —Bankotsu.

Sango: —Kanna.

Ambos se acercan al otro. Bankotsu, viéndose tranquilo y sereno, Kanna, un poco nerviosa y con las mejillas encendidas, pues teme que Sara, se lo tome a mal.

Sara, por su parte observa a Kanna, con una mirada esperanzadora. La pequeña albina le será de gran ayuda, podrá sacarle información valiosa a Bankotsu. Mejor compañera no le pudo tocar al moreno.

Miroku: —Koga.

Sango: —Ayame.

—¡HAAAAAA! —grita Ayame y se lanza a los brazos de su novio —¡Viva el poder del amor!.

Miroku: —Naraku.

Sango: —Aome.

—¿Qué? —murmura Kikyo, para sí misma y mira atentamente a Aome que se acerca a su novio con pasos dudosos.

—Mierda... —dice en sus pensamientos Aome y se posiciona al lado de Naraku, éste último se ve algo desconcertado—.

Miroku: —Hakudoshi.

Sango: —Sara.

Hakudoshi, se levanta de su asiento y se acerca con una sonrisa hacia Sara.

—Hola, preciosa —saluda—.

—Hola... —contesta Sara, en un bajo y tímido tono de voz—. _me_ _gustaría_ _que tu amigo me_ _estuviera_ _saludando_ _así_ —dice entre sí—.

Miroku: —Sesshomaru.

—Que sea conmigo, que sea conmigo —susurra esperanzadoramente Rin, y cruza sus dedos—.

Sango: —Abi.

—¡Joder! —murmura disgustada —esto debe ser una maldita broma del destino. ¿Porqué justamente con esa arpía? Bueno, no importa pudo haberle tocado con Kagura y eso hubiese sido mucho peor.

Con una sonrisa, Abi se dirige hacia Sesshomaru, éste la mira por encima de su hombro y frunce el ceño. Todo ese enredo le parece una estupidez, pero como no hay nada mejor que hacer, va a participar del juego. Sólo espera que su compañera no se entusiasme mucho para ganar, pues el no está interesado para nada en los premios.

Miroku: — Kohaku.

Sango: — Rin.

Kohaku, se acerca a Rin, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios

« _el_ _poder_ _del_ _amor_ »repite en sus pensamientos las palabras de Ayame. Por fin tendrá lo que estaba esperando; un buen rato a solas con Rin.

Rin, le sonríe a su mejor amigo y lo abraza, por suerte le ha tocado con él. Kohaku, es muy aventurero al igual que ella, así que no duda que se vayan a divertir. A demás, tendrá a alguien de confianza con quien desahogarse de sus penas y su disgusto por la compañera que le tocó a su novio.

Sango, saca su último papelito con el nombre que le queda, y Miroku saca dos.

—Ok —anuncia Sango—

Sólo me queda Kikyo y supongo que a Miroku le quedaron Ginta y Hakaku. En este caso a uno de ustedes tres, se les dará la libertad de escoger con quién quieren hacer equipo, los otros dos, tendrán que quedarse aquí a cuidar la furgoneta y las demás cosas.

—Obvio, a mí —dice Kikyo y se dirige hacia Naraku y Aome.

—No tan rápido, Kikyo —la detiene Sango— no puedes estar en el equipo de tu pareja, es por eso que hicimos compañeros al azar, de lo contrario, todos hubiesen elegido a sus parejas.

Kikyo, rueda sus ojos y suspira exageradamente, por último mira atentamente a cada equipo del lugar —Veamos —murmura— quien se ve menos sospechoso —sonríe y se encamina hacia Inuyasha y Kagura.

—Bueno —resopla Aome — eso era obvio y ya lo veía venir.

Sango junto con Miroku, toman una mochila y se la ponen por sus espaldas. —Muy bien chicos —anuncia Sango— Miroku y yo nos dirigimos hacia el árbol sagrado, para así recibir a la pareja ganadora. Recuerden que el juego comienza después del almuerzo y les recomiendo encender sus GPS en sus celulares para que no se pierdan y sepan cómo llegar.

Miroku, agarra de la mano a Sango y comienzan a caminar en dirección al bosque —¡Mucha suerte a todos! Y no se vayan a pelear.

El lugar queda sumido en completo silencio durante unos minutos,todos mirando en dirección hacia donde Miroku y Sango se fueron. Hasta que Hakudoshi anuncia: —Oigan... ¿Quién quiere meterse al río?.

Todos gritan «Yo» muy entusiasmados y corren a sus tiendas para cambiarse a sus trajes de baño.

Tiempo después, todos disfrutan del refrescante río, a excepción de Rin, que está sentada sobre una roca a la orilla de este, sumida en sus pensamientos y comiendo galletitas.

Sesshomaru, se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado.

—¿Qué te sucede? —pregunta a su novia. Rin, lo mira y sonríe luego regresa su atención a sus amigos, quienes parecen estar divirtiéndose mucho bajo la cascada. — Nada —contesta en un tono tranquilo— Estoy bien.

Sesshomaru, la mira con una ceja levantada dándole a entender que no le cree en lo más mínimo. —No es propio de ti estar sola aquí,si la diversión se encuentra allá.

—Oh, con que es eso —responde la pelinegra— Bueno, estoy en mis días por eso no puedo meterme al río —encoge los hombros y mira en dirección hacia la cascada donde Aome, le está gritando algo a Inuyasha, y este se muestra muy despreocupado por el asunto.

—Que lástima. —responde en su típico tono indiferente.

—Sí, supongo —contestó ella. El silencio se hace presente entre ellos por unos momentos. Rin, le daba vueltas al asunto del juego en su cabeza y a pesar de que no era nada serio, se sentía muy desconcertada. No le gusta la idea de que una amiga de Kikyo pase el rato con Sesshomaru,en el bosque, solos... apartados de todos.

Mira a su novio, quien se ve muy tranquilo y sereno, pasando por alto todo a su alrededor incluido las voces de sus amigos a lo lejos.

—Oye —habla Rin. Sesshomaru, la mira por encima de su hombro, dándole a entender que tiene toda su atención.— Voy a decirte algo y probablemente te parecerá una tontería, pero de todas formas a mi me molesta.

—Te escucho.

Rin, respira profundamente y luego en un bajo tono de voz dice: —No me gusta para nada la idea de ti y Abi, estando solos en el bosque.

Sesshomaru, se le queda viendo con una mirada hermética. No entiende el por qué de los celos de Rin, incluso por situaciones ridículas. No es como si él le hubiese dado alguna vez razones para dudar de su fidelidad, jamás se le cruzó por la mente estar con otra mujer que no sea su novia, y el que Rin, le salga con esto ahora solo por una tontería realmente lo molesta.

—Es sólo un patético juego.—contesta Sesshomaru, de manera firme.

—Lo sé —responde Rin, haciendo un agradable puchero como si fuera una niña.— Pero eres mi novio y odio verte con otras chicas. Suficiente tengo con saber que la mitad de las mujeres en el colegio están interesadas en ti.

—Me tiene sin cuidado qué mujer esté interesada en mí.

—Pero...

—Rin —le corta en tono de advertencia y la mira fijamente haciendo a Rin,ponerse nerviosa—¿Te he dado yo alguna vez razones para dudar de nuestra relación?.

La pelinegra niega lentamente con su cabeza y desvía su mirada hacia el río. Se sentía apenada por reclamarle estúpidas cosas a Sesshomaru. No era propio de ella ser tan insegura, pero extrañamente desde que Kagura reapareció en sus vidas, los pensamientos y algo dentro de Rin, cambiaron drásticamente. Su llegada había conseguido sembrar la discordia entre ella y su novio. No sabía porque, pero últimamente se sentía tan distanciada de Sesshomaru. Eso o se estaba volviendo paranoica.

« _Oh_ , _mi_ _Dios_ »—pensó desolada— « _Si_ _sigo_ _así,_ _mis_ _inseguridades_ _van_ _a_ _comerme_ _viva_ ».

—No, lo siento —le dice finalmente con una sonrisa en sus labios — Olvidalo, no tiene importancia.

—Hmph.

Rin, deja el tema de lado y le sonríe abiertamente —¿No quieres tú meterte al río con los demás? —.

Sesshomaru, fija su mirada en ella por breves segundos como evaluandola profundamente, acto seguido aparta sus ojos de la machacha y los cierra ignorando al mundo exterior.

—Estoy a gusto aquí. —murmura, contestando a la pregunta de Rin—.

Rin, en un impulso se acerca más a él y le propina un beso en la mejilla. —Me gusta cuando dices cosas como esa—.

El peliplata, arqueó una ceja mientras ella se apartaba.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta.

—Eso de que "estás a gusto aquí" —contesta muy entusiasmada— estás dando a entender que te gusta estar conmigo, lo sé.

Sesshomaru, arruga su frente y cruza sus brazos. No contesta a las palabras de Rin, no lo cree necesario. La pelinegra por su parte, ríe por lo bajo ante la indiferencia de su novio, es más puede sentir que el está algo ¿incómodo? ¿Él, que siempre se ve tan seguro y firme?, le parece algo cómica la situación.

—Admitelo —insiste Rin, en tono burlón—.

Luego de un par de segundos de completo silencio,Sesshomaru, por fin voltea a verla. Tiene los ojos entornados y su expresión es de completa neutralidad, como si no quisiera continuar con aquella situación.

—Tonterías.

—Lo que tú digas, cariño —contestó ella, en tono travieso— Puedes engañar a los demás, pero a mí no.

Sesshomaru, le fulmina brevemente con la mirada, pero Rin, todo lo contrario de sentirse intimidada, ríe ante el gesto de este y antes de que su novio siquiera pueda responder a sus últimas palabras, se acerca a su rostro y une sus labios en un apasionado y dulce beso.

Aquella muchachita no sabía controlarse. Estaba montando un espectáculo, sus amigos y el estúpido de su hermano menor no estaban tan lejos de ellos y seguramente ya estaban viendo todo el acto en primera fila.

Aún así, su cuerpo reaccionó a la pasión de su beso. Sabia dulce y resultaba inocente. Él, no era muy bueno con las palabras por eso siempre intentaba profesarle sus más sinceros sentimientos a Rin por medio de ese gesto y sabía con complicidad que ella lo entendía indudablemente.

Al otro lado del río, Kagura y Abi miran atentamente el espectáculo de Rin y Sesshomaru. Kagura, maldice por lo bajo y aprieta sus puños inconscientemente.

—Wow —comienza Abi, en tono burlón— Esa es una demostración de cómo va marchando tu plan, querida.

Kagura, rechina sus dientes en profundo odio y voltea a ver a Abi con una mirada aniquiladora. —No cantes victoria para ella antes de tiempo, Abi. La vida me ha dado otra oportunidad para estar con Sesshomaru, y no la voy a desperdiciar. Y tú, amiga mía vas a ayudarme.

Abi cruza los brazos y bufa ante el comentario de Kagura.—¿Y por qué yo?.

—¿Cómo que por qué tú? ¡Te ha tocado estar con Sesshomaru en el juego! Aprovecharás para averiguar cosas sobre él, y más te vale ser precavida está vez al momento de hablar o sospechará algo y la oportunidad se perderá.

—Claro, claro —ironizó Abi— Seré tu peón en este juego.

—Ay, no te quejes Abi —reclamó la pelinegra— Eres mi amiga y en la única en quien confío para esto. Sara, es una estúpida niña y a Kikyo, no le importa en lo más mínimo mis deseos de recuperar a Sesshomaru.

—Así que ese comportamiento tan agradable y cordial hacia Rin, es nada más y nada menos que parte de un plan malévolo tuyo para recuperar a Sesshomaru.

Ambas mujeres voltean a ver a Kohaku, quien se cruza de brazos y las observa con una mirada tosca y seca, especialmente a Kagura.

Kohaku, logró escuchar toda la conversación de Abi y Kagura, y el plan de esta última, le parece ridículo y de mal gusto.

 _No puedo creer hasta que extremos pueden llegar las personas sólo para obtener lo que desean._

Kagura, todo lo contrario de sentirse intimidada o nerviosa por que hayan descubierto su plan, se acerca a Kohaku de manera provocativa y con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

—Kohaku, Kohaku, Kohaku... —comienza en tono calculador y posa sus manos en el brazo del muchacho— Tú me serás de gran ayuda en esto.

Kohaku, se aparta de Kagura con un movimiento brusco. —Ni pienses que te ayudaré con tus artimañas —exclama irritado— Creí que te hiciste amiga de Rin porque realmente estabas arrepentida de como la trataste en el pasado, pero no, al parecer tus acciones son con segundas intenciones. Aunque debo decir que no me sorprende mucho, podría haber esperado algo así de ti. Al fin y al cabo no has cambiado en nada, eres la misma bruja de siempre.

Kagura, abrió la boca, sorprendida y un poco enfadada al mismo tiempo por las palabras del muchacho. Por último lo deja pasar por alto y regresa a su compostura tranquila y calculadora. —Lo que sea... tú no sabes cuánto te podría beneficiar esto si accedieras a ayudarme.

—Me da igual —sentenció—.

Una sonrisa malévola aparece en los labios de la pelinegra —¿Sí? —pregunta con ironía— Pues yo creo que no. —se acerca nuevamente a él y se inclina para susurrarle: —Sé muy bien lo que hiciste Kohaku, te he estado observando en estos días y ni creas que no me he dado cuenta como miras a Rin, se nota a leguas que la deseas. También sé lo de ese sobre en su casillero, sé que fuiste tú porque lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

Kohaku, recuerda lo de ayer en la mañana...

 _En la hora de clases y durante el examen, Kohaku, pidió permiso para ir al baño. Pero lo que en realidad iba hacer era poner el sobre con la nota que había escrito, en el casillero de Rin. Le había pedido ayuda a una compañera suya para que escribiera la nota, pues si lo hacia él, Rin se daría cuenta y su plan de conquista se echaría a perder._ _Ya en el casillero de la pelinegra, mete el sobre por una de las rendijas de ventilación._ _No contaba con que Kagura, lo estaba observando a lo lejos escondida,y cuando este voltea a ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie lo vio, Kagura se esconde rápidamente tras una pared_.

—Sí, te vi poner ese sobre en su casillero,y estoy completamente segura de que no era una simple nota de amigos o algo por el estilo.

Kohaku, nervioso y algo apenado por ser descubierto, aparta su mirada de Kagura. La pelinegra sonríe victoriosa,le gustaba aquello de llevar las riendas de la situación.

—Piénsalo,Kohaku — indagó Kagura— ambos saldremos ganando. Tendremos lo que siempre hemos deseado.

Kohaku, observa a Kagura detenidamente con una mirada cargada de duda, como si estuviera replanteando la situación en su mente.

A lo lejos, escucha la amortiguada risa de Rin. Sus ojos se enfocan en ella en ese momento, pero lo lamenta al segundo de ver que la pelinegra tiene su mano entrelazada con la de Sesshomaru, mientras le dice algo a este y vuelve a reír entusiasmada para acto seguido, plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

Daría cualquier cosa por ser él, quien esté en el lugar de Sesshomaru. No estaba muy seguro si colaborar con los sucios planes de Kagura, pero ver esa escena recientemente hizo que algo dentro de él cambiara junto con sus pensamientos. Ya no soporta ver a Rin feliz y no ser él el causante de ese sentimiento. Sesshomaru, no la merecía, Rin es mucho para él. Y quizás él mismo no la merece tampoco. Pero era egoísta y la quería sólo para él.

No podía negar el echo de que estaba profundamente enamorado de su mejor amiga. Su corazón se acelera cuando ella anda alrededor, es como si siempre la viera por primera vez, y en todo lo que puede pensar es en cómo se sentirán sus labios sobre los de él, tenerla entre sus brazos cuando le diese la gana, y ser el único promotor de todas esas dulces sonrisas.

« _No puedo creer hasta que extremos pueden llegar las personas sólo para obtener lo que desean_.»

Recuerda sus pensamientos de hace unos momentos al escuchar las palabras de Kagura. Tal vez sea un maldito hipócrita por aceptar la oferta, pero al diablo todo, él conseguirá lo que desea a cómo dé lugar.

Asiente hacia Kagura decidido y esta sonríe satisfecha.

—No te arrepentirás Kohaku, ya verás como todo saldrá a la perfección.

—¡No! —ríe incrédula Abi— ¡¿Enserio aceptarás?! ¿Después de lo que has dicho? Eres increíble muchachito, desde ahora en adelante te llamaré: el dos caras.

—No lo molestes Abi —la corta Kagura y fija su mirada penetrante en Kohaku.— Él sabe lo que hace.

Debajo de un árbol están Kanna y Sara, se están ocultando de los ardientes rayos del sol,ya casi es mediodía y este está insoportable. Ambas tienen dos latas de refresco que Inuyasha, sacó de una conservadora y les ofreció a todos.

Sara, mira a lo lejos detenidamente a Bankotsu, quien está conversando animadamente con Inuyasha y Hakudoshi.

Suspira soñadoramente.—Es guapísimo ¿verdad?.

—Mmm... bueno...Sí —titubeó Kanna—. "Pobre de Sara" —piensa— "No sabe a lo que se está arriesgando al enamorarse de Bankotsu. Ese chico es un mujeriego, le romperá el corazón. Pero no debo pensar tanto en eso, de ahora en adelante como buena amiga tengo que ayudarla a conseguir su propósito".

Luego del almuerzo, todos se reúnen con sus respectivas parejas para comenzar el juego, y así todos se separan y comienzan a caminar adentrándose en lo más profundo del bosque y yendo en diferentes direcciones con sus celulares en manos para guiarse con el GPS.

Kagura y Kikyo, iban por delante sumergidas en una conversación. Inuyasha iba atrás un poco alejadas de ellas y con su celular en mano, pero no precisamente para guiar su camino, se estaba mandado msj con Aome, quien se fue con Naraku por otra dirección.

—No tienes idea de lo bien que van saliendo mis planes hasta ahora, Kikyo. —decía Kagura, muy orgullosa de sí misma.

Kikyo, la mira de reojo por unos segundos y luego regresa su mirada al frente. —¿Ah, sí? —contesta en uno irónico— No me interesa.

Kagura bufó ante la indiferencia de su amiga y exasperada voltea a ver a Inuyasha, quien está ajeno a todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

—Oye, Inuyasha —llamó al muchacho distraído, este la mira con el ceño fruncido al ser interrumpido por ella— ¿Tienes una idea de hacia donde nos dirigimos?.

El peliplata detiene su andar y mira en el gps, este le indica que están a tres kilómetros de su destino.

—Sííí—contesta en uno aburrido— estamos yendo por buena dirección.

—Que bueno —contesta Kikyo— Porque no deseo perder este juego. Supongo que si ganamos llevarás a Aome a la cena ¿no es así?.

—Sí, y tú irás con Naraku.

Kikyo asiente y sonríe.— Si logramos ganar, podíamos salir a cenar los cuatro.

—Claro —Inuyasha sonríe complacido— Y si no es así, igual podríamos salir un día de estos.

La pelinegra asiente entusiasmada. —Recuerdas esa vez...

En otro punto del bosque:

Bankotsu, caminaba muy concentrado, de vez en cuando se detenía para ver si había algún atajo que tomar. Kanna, iba unos metros detrás de él, reflexionando sobre la conversación que tuvo con Sara unos minutos antes de empezar el juego, esta le había pedido que le saque información a Bankotsu, de si tenía novia y esas cosas.

—Oye...Bankotsu —lo llamó tímidamente la albina—.

—¿Mmm? —Bankotsu detiene su andar y la mira por encima de su hombro. —Dime, Kanna ¿te sucede algo?.

Kanna se acerca a él y continúan caminando tranquilamente. —Tú... ¿tienes novia o algo por el estilo?.

—No —contesta de manera indiferente— ¿por qué lo preguntas?.

—Bueno, pues...por nada. Pero... te... ¿te gustan las relaciones?.

El moreno detiene su paso nuevamente y mira hacia ambos lados y luego hacia su celular —Que raro —murmura para sí mismo— podría jurar que estábamos acercándonos. —regresa su mirada al aparato que le indica que están a tres kilómetros del destino—¿Hum? ¿qué me decías Kanna? —contesta distraído— ¿Que si me gustan las relaciones? Sí, pero estoy esperando a la indicada.

Continúan caminando con el sonido de los pájaros y de sus pisadas sobre las ramas en el suelo.

—Y, Bankotsu... a ti ¿cómo te gustan las chicas? Llevarías a cenar a alguna chica de nuestro círculo de amigos si ganamos?.

Bankotsu, detiene su andar abruptamente y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, mira a Kanna fijamente y ella lo mira esperanza por obtener una respuesta para decírselo a Sara.

—Ya veo... —dice el moreno— Lo que en realidad quieres saber es que si cabría la posibilidad de llevarte a ti a la cena. —concluye— No te exasperes Kannita, somos un equipo y por supuesto que iremos juntos a cenar. —continua su camino como si nada mientras Kanna se queda rígida en su lugar como una estatua y su rostro palidece más de lo normal. —Pero... pero —balbucea— Sara... ella.

Bankotsu se gira a verla—Andando dulzura, o no llegaremos primero y así no podré llevarte a cenar —le guiña un ojo—.

Mientras tanto con Rin y Kohaku...

—Lo juro —decía Rin, con voz exasperada— ¡Estamos dando vueltas en círculos!.

—No te desesperes Rin. —Kohaku trataba de calmarla— seguro que estamos yendo por muy buen camino, el gps me indica que estamos a dos kilómetros y medio de nuestra victoria.

—Perfecto —exclamó ella más animada —Oh, mira —apunta sobre unos arbustos que están repletos de flores de todos los colores — ¡Son preciosas!.

Rin, sale corriendo muy entusiasmada en dirección hacia los arbustos y comienza a tocar y a oler las flores.

—No más que tú —susurra Kohaku a las palabras antes dichas por la pelinegra. Segundos después se acerca a ella y arranca una flor naranja para acto seguido colocarla sobre la oreja derecha de Rin.

—Te queda perfecta —murmura y caricia su mejilla suavemente haciendo que ella se sonroje visiblemente—. Eres muy hermosa Rin.

Un silencio se adueñó del ambiente, Rin apartó su mirada incómoda por unos segundos y poco después se lanza a los brazos de su mejor amigo. —Eres tan tierno —exclama alborotada. Kohaku responde gustoso al abrazo y suspira satisfecho, le alegra muchísimo que Rin se sienta cómoda a su alrededor y que confíe en él más que en cualquier otro amigo.

《Aunque no debería》 le dice una voz en su interior 《 eres la última persona en quien ella debería confiar》.

Incómodo ante esa voz, corta el abrazo y se aleja un poco de Rin, ella ajena ante su raro comportamiento, corre en dirección hacia un río que pasa por esa dirección.

—¡Kohaku, apurate! Podríamos atravesar este río y tomar un pequeño atajo. —sonríe ampliamente muy orgullosa de su idea—. Su sonrisa provoca un cosquilleo inexplicable en el pecho del muchacho y no puede evitar volver a imaginarse como en tantas ocasiones, cómo sería besarla profundamente.

 _Algún día serás mía Rin, y prometo que te daré toda la felicidad que te mereces_

—!Sí! —contesta finalmente y se acerca con pasos apresurados a ella. Rin ya se quitó sus vans y se metió al río para así poder llegar a la otra orilla. El agua le llega por encima de la rodilla.

—¡Espera Rin, ten cuidado! —le advierte Kohaku—.

 _Si algo le pasa a Rin, Sesshomaru me mata, no sin antes torturarme lentamente_

—Ay, vamos —lo anima ella, poco después, Kohaku la sigue.

En otra parte del bosque...

Sesshomaru iba caminando tranquilamente en silencio y perdido en sus pensamientos. Abi, estaba un poco agotada pues llevaban ya media hora de recorrido sin descanso y para colmo Sesshomaru no le había dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez durante todo el trayecto, aspecto que comenzaba a irritarla.

—¿Podríamos detenernos un rato a descansar? —detiene su andar y se recuesta contra un árbol— Estoy agotada.

Sesshomaru la mira por encima del hombro. —Inepta, si nos detenemos no seremos los primeros en llegar.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? —bufa— Puedes llevar a cenar a Rin a ese lujoso restaurante el día que quieras.

El peliplata se detiene y toma asiento en el suelo bajo otro árbol, revisa su teléfono y el gps le indica que están a dos kilómetros del árbol sagrado.

Abi, se acerca a él y toma asiento a su lado. —¿Vamos por buen camino?. —Sesshomaru le pasa su celular para que lo vea por ella misma.— Hemos avanzado mucho. Supongo que si ganamos esto, llevarás a la cena a Rin. Dime una cosa,si ella gana ¿a quién crees que ella llevará?.

—Las asuntos de Rin, preguntáselo a ella. —Exclama con indiferencia—.

 _Tan_ _estoico_ _como_ _siempre_ —piensa Abi— Ok... pero ¿no piensas que Kohaku querrá llevarla a ella a una cena romántica? —sonrío malévola— Ambos son mejores amigos y querrán disfrutar de una victoria juntos —echaba más leña al fuego— no es que esté insinuando nada, pero yo que tú no me fiaría mucho de Kohaku. Piénsalo, Rin es bonita y toda la cosa ¿quién no se fijaría en ella? Seguramente Kohaku no es la excepción y... —¡Cierra la boca! —la interrumpe en tono firme y seco. Estaba irritado, esa muchacha era exasperante y no ayudaba para nada las imágenes que se estaba creando en la cabeza, todas protagonistas de Rin y Kohaku juntos, muy, muy juntos,como novios...

Apretó sus puños con fuerza ante tales paranoias. No quería dejarse llevar por los estúpidos comentarios de Abi, pero tampoco podría negar el motivo de que la muchacha no estaba tan errada. Él mismo fue testigo incontables veces de los actos con segundas intenciones de Kohaku.

Abi sonrío satisfecha, al parecer Sesshomaru tenía ciertos resentimientos hacia el mejor amigo de su novia. Ahora ya sabía por que lado atacar.

Mientras tanto en el campamento...

Ginta y Hakaku estaban recostados en la hierba Con sus manos detrás de sus cabezas, mirando hacia el intenso cielo azul.

—¿Cómo crees que le estarán yendo los demás? —pregunta Ginta—.

Hakaku suspira y cierra sus ojos —No lo sé, sólo espero que Koga sea el ganador.

—¿Y te atreves a dudarlo? ¡Koga es muy astuto! —exclama muy decidido— ¡seguro que gana a cómo dé lugar!.

—Por supuesto, espero que le esté yendo bien y que la señorita Ayame, no le esté dando problemas.

En otra parte del bosque...

—¡Aaaaaah! —grita asustada Ayame y pone ambas manos en sus mejillas— ¡Es horrible, es horrible! ¡Nos va a tragar vivos!

—¡No grites! —le reprende Koga— Vas a asustarlo.

Un pequeño cachorro de lobo color marrón, se les atravesó en el camino. Estaba olisqueando entre unos arbustos y al oír los gritos de Ayame, se dio vuelta a mirarla extrañado con sus brillantes ojos amarillos, su caeza ligeramente de costado y sus orejitas caídas.

—¡Estamos perdidos! —gimotea angustiada— Detrás de él debe venir su manada y seremos almuerzo de lobos —agacha su cabeza— Es nuestro fin, literalmente caímos en la boca del lobo... vamos a morir y ya no podremos casarnos, y yo que... ¡HAAAA, NO LO TOQUES!

Koga, tomó al pequeño lobito entre sus brazos y comenzó a achucharlo. —Míralo Ayame, es amigable y muy tierno. —el pequeño lobo comenzó a lamerle la mejilla— Eres un buen lobo ¿verdad? Ten —le pasa su celular a la pelirroja— Tomanos una foto.

Ayame se acerca a ellos con pasos dudosos y cuando está a una prudente distancia, estira su mano y agarra rápidamente el teléfono. Koga, posa sonriente para la foto.

—Muy bien —dice Ayame en tono decidido— Ahora déjalo ir antes de que aparezca su familia y nos coma.

Koga con el animal aún en brazos: —No exageres bonita, es una buena bestia ¿verdad que sí? —pregunta al pequeño, el lobo parece entenderle pues comienza a aullar.

—¡Ay! —se exalta Ayame— es el aullido de mi funeral.

¿Qué estará pasando con Aome,Naraku, Sara y Hakudoshi?

Nota: Cuando habla del "Árbol sagrado" no me refiero al árbol donde estaba sellado Inuyasha en el anime, pues ese árbol está en la casa de Aome, sólo me refiero a un árbol cualquiera pero que destaca entre todos los demás árboles en el bosque.

Aquí el séptimo capítulo, en el que viene sabremos sobre las fechorías entre Sara y Hakudoshi. Y veremos cómo es la relación entre Naraku y Aome.

Gracias por leer y nos leemos muy pronto.


	8. Capítulo 8

Naraku y Aome, caminaban uno al lado del otro en un incómodo silencio. Naraku sólo se concentraba en el gps en su celular y Aome se estaba mensajeando hace un rato con Inuyasha, quien curiosamente no le había respondido su último texto. De eso ya hace veinte minutos y ahora sólo seguía los los pasos de su compañero.

—Y... oye Naraku ¿vamos por buen camino?

—¿Hum? —voltea a mirarla— sí, ¿por qué, temes que podramos perder?

—Mmm... no, pero tampoco quiero perderme en el bosque.

—Tranquila, no te puedo asegurar que la victoria será nuestra, pero seguro que no seremos los últimos en llegar.

Aome asiente confiada ante las palabras de su compañero. De repente una pregunta cruza por su mente.

—Y dime algo Naraku ¿Kikyo tiene ese carácter tan frío con todos o es sólo conmigo y mis amigos en especial?.

Naraku, frunce en ceño como si estuviera replanteando la pregunta en su mente y tratando de escoger bien la respuesta antes de contestar.

—Bueno... Con sus padres es más "centrada". Y conmigo como que más "expansiva" , pero si te digo que es algo complicada de llevar y entender jaja.

La pelinegra asiente con entendimiento. —Ya veo... —murmura— Entonces es así por naturaleza. Bueno —encoge sus hombros— qué le vamos hacer.

En eso llegan a un extremo del bosque donde se les atraviesa un estrecho río.

—Hmp, genial —ironiza Naraku— Ya llegamos al río y no se me ha ocurrido ningún plan para atravesarlo.

—Pues a pie ¿no? —dice Aome en tono preocupado—Aunque la idea de resbalar y que la corriente me arrastre no me agrada mucho.

—Ya veo... —murmura Naraku—pues, siendo así, no me queda más remedio que... Aome, —la llama con tono firme— subete a mi espalda, vamos a cruzar el río.

La pelinegra lo mira exaltada y con los ojos muy abiertos. Quiso decir algo pero se quedó muda. Naraku ajeno a la descabellada situación,se acercó a ella y le dio la espalda haciendo señas para que suba. —Vamos, subete. —exclamó como si nada— Te cargaré para cruzar el río.

Aome, aún dudosa, se sube a la espalda de Naraku, y este la sujeta fuertemente por los muslos, mientras ella se aferra a sus hombros en un agarre firme.

Naraku, se metió al río e iba pisando las rocas que sobresalían del agua para no mojar sus zapatillas. Al llegar a la otra orilla, baja a Aome de su espalda suavemente.

—Bien —suspira satisfecho— hemos superado ese obstáculo.

«Así parece» —pensó Aome, aún extrañada con lo sucedido—.

Continúan su camino sin pausa y por suerte sin ningún otro obstáculo. Era la primera vez que estaban a solas los dos, y Aome no sabía si quedarse callada en el incómodo silencio que les acompañaba, o entablar una conversación trivial. Confundida optó por la segunda opción, era mejor que dejar que reine el silencio.

—Y... amm... ¿estás entusiasmado por los premios?

—Un poco, sí. Aunque no creo que a Kikyo le entusiasme mucho ganar. Conociéndola le dará igual —responde con sencillez—.

—Supongo que sí. —concordó la pelinegra— para serte sincera, no creo que exista algo que entusiasme a Kikyo. Quiero decir; es tan indiferente que hasta creo que todo le da igual.

Naraku ríe ante esas palabras, lo cierto es que la descripción es un tanto certera. —Por supuesto, así la ven todos. Pero una vez que la llegas a conocer bien y te ganas su confianza, te sorprenderías de la agradable mujer que se esconde tras esa fachada neutral.

—Sí, claro. Aunque no creo que yo sea una de las personas "afortunadas" en llegar a conocerla "realmente"

—ironizó—.

Aome no le mencionó que no tenía intenciones de llegar a conocer "bien" a Kikyo. Con todo el mal carácter y las fechorías que ella le hizo pasar en el pasado, era suficiente como para no llegar a querer conocer ni relacionarse con la muchacha de ninguna manera, ahora ni en ningún futuro próximo. Por ahora a ambas les estaba yendo bien ignorarse mutuamente y era mejor que las cosas sigan como están.

—Tonterías. —contestó Naraku en tono indiferente— yo también pensaba lo mismo. Cuando la conocí,me decía que ni en mis sueños más remotos una chica tan culta como ella se fijaría en mí. Pero ya vez que con el pasar del tiempo vamos confiando en alguien poco a poco (si te da motivos, obvio) y eso fue lo que hice con Kikyo, de a poco me fui ganando su confianza hasta que me convertí en su amigo. Claro que aún no le decía yo lo mucho que me gustaba, pero supongo que ella ya lo sabía, como verás, Kikyo es muy perceptiva jeje. Supongo que Inuyasha hizo lo mismo, no por nada tuvieron una larga relación —Aome frunce el ceño ligeramente ante esas palabras, no le gusta que le recuerden esa relación pasada— pero ese no es el caso. —continúa Naraku— Si te ganas la confianza de mi chica, ambas pueden llegar a convertirse en grandes amigas.

«No estoy interesada» —piensa Aome— Como sea... no es como si me estuviera quejando sobre esto.

Naraku detiene su andar y mira fijamente a la pelinegra frente a él quien también se detuvo. —Escucha Aome, me caes bien —sentenció en tono decidido— y no sólo por ser la novia de uno de mis mejores amigos, sino por ser tu misma también. La semana pasada hemos tenido una conversación con Inuyasha sobre esto, y él está de acuerdo conmigo que entre tú y Kikyo ya no tiene porqué existir una rivalidad. Y para serte sincero, también me molesta un poco que Kikyo siga resentida contigo porque tú estás con Inuyasha ahora, sabes. Me hace pensar que todavía siente algo por él.

Aome asiente con comprensión. Lo cierto es que ella también había sospechado eso en ocasiones, pero nunca quiso contarle nada a Inuyasha o a alguien más para no armar problemas.

—Tienes razón, yo también lo creo.

Naraku le queda viendo fija y misteriosamente como si se estuviera replanteando algo en su mente...

En una parte más alejada del bosque..

Sara, caminaba tranquilamente mientras iba perdida en sus pensamientos. A su lado estaba Hakudoshi, quien iba con una extraña sonrisa en los labios y no le quitaba la mirada de encima ni por un segundo, cosa que estaba logrando incomodarla.

Llevaban así durante aproximadamente más de media hora y ninguno de los dos sabían hacia dónde se dirigían, pues Sara dejó su celular en su bolso dentro del auto de Naraku en el campamento, y su compañero no daba ninguna señal de tratar de utilizar el suyo, sólo estaba ahí siguiendo sus pasos y mirándola de esa extraña manera.

—Amm... oye... Hakudoshi ¿verdad?

El albino levanta ambas cejas una y otra vez en un intento de coqueteo. —Sííí... pero tú puedes llamarme como quieras, muñeca.

—Escucha, hemos estado caminando sin rumbo desde que nos adentramos en este bosque... emm... ¿tienes idea de hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

—Nooo, pero ¿a quién le importa?

—Pues...—titubea— Yo soy... uno de los participantes que quiere ganar esta competencia.

Hakudoshi detiene su andar y saca su celular del bolsillo de su jeans. —¡Ups! —finge lamentarse— creo que me he quedado sin batería. —la mira con una sonrisa psicópata— parece que tendremos que detenernos aquí en vez de seguir avanzando, ya sabes, podríamos terminar perdiéndonos —toma asiento en el suelo y acaricia un lugar junto a él en gesto de invitación— pero no te preocupes, muñeca. —habla en tono seductor— Cualquier día de estos puedo llevarte a cenar a ese restaurante —le guiña el ojo haciendo que Sara, trague saliva incómoda ante ese gesto— ¿Ya te comenté que mi padre es dueño de un famoso, caro y lujoso crucero? Cuando tú quieras nena, te llevaré a dar un recorrido en él.

—Yoo... estemm... que bien, pero... creo que será mejor que regresemos al campamento.—contesta aún más nerviosa—.

—¿Tienes miedo? No tienes de qué preocuparte, yo estoy aquí —se recuesta de costado en el suelo en un intento de pose "sexy" y de nuevo caricia el lugar junto a él— Además, si estás a mí lado, nada te pasará. Siempre y cuando estés pegada a mí lo más que puedas por supuesto. —se remoja los labios con su lengua—.

«Que muchacho más extraño» —piensa Sara— «Seguro que es así con todas. Será mejor que me mantenga alejada de él lo más que pueda»

Ignorando a Hakudoshi, Sara se aleja unos metros de él y toma asiento sobre un tronco hueco. Está agotada y ni qué decir del insoportable calor que está haciendo en esos momentos. Suspira y se lamenta una y mil veces que no le haya tocado hacer equipo con Bankotsu. No le importaría perderse en el bosque con él, al contrario, sería una de sus mejores experiencias.

Sonríe y se sumerge en un mar de pensamientos y dulces fantasías todas protagonizadas por ella y el moreno. De hecho se enfoca tanto en eso, que no se da cuenta que está sonriendo como una boba y mirando directamente hacia el muchacho que se encuentra a unos metros frente a ella.

Hakudoshi, encantado con la situación, le devuelve la sonrisa y levanta su mano para saludarla, luego le guiña el ojo.

«Sabía que tarde o temprano caerías, preciosa ¿cómo era su nombre?... bah, no importa, después de todo, no es como si me dedicara a recordarlas una por una. Sólo espero que no me traigas problemas...»

Rin, caminaba entusiasmada y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Le encantaba todo eso de aventurarse en el bosque y estar en contacto físico con la naturaleza, y como lo buen temeraria que es, estaba muy a gusto y dando todo de sí para ganar. Se sentía como si estuviese participando en una enorme competencia. Estaba tan a gusto que ni siguiera pasó por su mente el asunto de Sesshomaru y Abi estando juntos y solos en alguna parte del bosque. Sólo se limitaba a estar enfocada en el juego y ganar estrategias. Por ahora se habían adelantado muchísimo y aunque fuera un poco precipitado, Rin ya sentía muy de cerca la victoria. No está de más agregar que es bastante competitiva.

—Oye Rin, ¿no quieres descansar por unos minutos?.

—¿Cómo dices? —pregunta sorprendida— ¿Descansar? Pero si hemos avanzado mucho ¿para qué descansar ahora?

—Por eso mismo, un breve descanso no nos vendrá mal. —sugiere—.

La verdadera intención era que quería aprovechar pasar más tiempo junto a Rin.

—Está bien —sonríe y toma asiento bajo un enorme árbol. Kohaku se sienta junto a ella y comienza a jugar distraídamente con sus largos mechones de cabello. —¿Sabes Rin? Si ganamos esto, me gustaría llevarte al cine y luego a cenar. —propuso algo nervioso ante lo que podría pensar la pelinegra—.

Rin lo miro asombrada ante esa pequeña y simple "propuesta". Al final sonrió con complacencia y asintió entusiasmada. —Por supuesto, sería genial.

—¿Enserio? —sentenció sorprendido en que ella haya aceptado tan rápido. En verdad esperaba que se negara un poco antes de aceptar.—Entonces ¿Sesshomaru no se opondrá, verdad?

Rin le lanzó una mirada extrañada y confusa ante esa pregunta. —¿Por qué lo haría? Somos amigos, TÚ eres mi mejor amigo. Jamás hubo ningún problema en que tú pasaras el tiempo conmigo.

—Lo sé —contesta algo nervioso— pero es que no quiero que él se haga una idea equivocada de nosotros y llegue a pensar mal o algo si salimos a cenar y pasar el rato juntos.

—Puff —bufó— ¿Qué mal podría pensar? ¿por qué piensas en esas cosas Kohaku? ¿Estás bien? —Entrecierra sus ojos hacia él en sospecha— Te noto algo extraño.

—¡¿He?! ...er...sí —contestó aún más nervioso y exaltado.

Apartó su rostro de esos ojos dulces que ahora lo miraban acusadoramente. Aunque era estúpido siquiera pensarlo; temía que Rin descubriese sus intenciones con sólo observarlo de esa manera—.

—Está bien —contestó la pelinegra al final encogiéndose de hombros— Si tú lo dices —se recostó de espaldas contra el árbol y observaba el intenso cielo azul.

«Todavía no —se decía Kohaku— aunque estamos solos, aún no es el momento para confesarle a Rin mis sentimientos. A demás no puedo hacer ningún movimiento sin saber aún con detalles lo que tenga planeado Kagura; debo ser paciente y esperar sólo un poco más»

En eso Rin se levantó abruptamente dispersando los pensamientos de Kohaku. —No, no puede ser —pasaba sus manos por su cuello y miraba el suelo escaneado por todos lados— ¡No, no puede ser verdad!. —exclamó aún más alterada y con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro—.

—Rin ¿qué sucede? —Kohaku preguntó extrañado a la muchacha, quien ahora estaba sobre sus rodillas palpando la tierra como si estuviera en busca de algo. Luego de unos segundos, levantó su mirada horrorizada hacia él y con voz conmocionada respondió: —He perdido mi collar.

Por supuesto Kohaku no le vio el gran problema a eso, pues para él se trataba de un simple collar y hasta donde sabía, Rin tenía mucha joyería ¿qué más daba si tenía un collar más o un collar menos?. Se acercó a su pequeña amiga y extendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Rin ya estaba caminando de regreso hacia los lugares que tomaron. Kohaku confuso ante su exagerado comportamiento, caminó hasta ella y agarró su brazo haciéndola girar para enfrentarlo. —Espera Rin ¿qué estás haciendo?

—¡Voy a volver para buscarlo! —exclamó decidida—.

—No puedes hacer eso, hemos avanzado muchísimo. No vale la pena regresar sólo por un collar.

Rin lo miró como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza y se zafó rápidamente de su agarre. —¡Tú no lo entiendes Kohaku! —respondió alterada— ¡No es "sólo un collar"! Me lo regaló Sessh por San Valentín. Dios, soy una tonta —murmuró poniéndose de cuclillas y tapándose la cara con ambas manos— Debería haberlo guardado antes de venir aquí —se lamentaba— ahora ya es tarde.

Kohaku se agachó hasta quedar en medida de ella, y comenzó a acariciar su largo y sedoso cabello. —Tranquila, quizá se haya caído en el campamento, o en la camioneta. —la sintió asentir suavemente para luego apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, gesto que le satisfacía— Supongo que en estos momentos podemos agradecer que no te hayas metido al río, eso sí que hubiese sido un gran, gran problema. —Rin rió ante ese último comentario, y con un suspiro de resignación se levantó y comenzó a caminar devuelta hacia su destino anterior.

—Vamos, hay que seguir con el juego. De todos modos tratar de encontrar mi collar, sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. —se encogió de hombros— no tiene cazo que intentemos buscarlo. —su voz sonaba rota y distante— luego se lo diré a Sessh.

—Yo puedo regalarte uno si quieres —ofreció Kohaku— por supuesto que no uno como el que Sesshomaru te regaló, pero te prometo que será especial.

—Claro, como quieras —respondió ella en tono indiferente, luego se giró para continuar con su camino. Muy en el fondo sabía que ningún otro regalo se compararía jamás con los regalos que le hacía su novio—.

Kohaku no supo por qué motivo, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía confortado el que Rin haya perdido algo valioso que se lo dio Sesshomaru.

Sonrió satisfecho y siguió los pasos de su amiga, quien ya iba unos metros por delante de él.

—Y entonces yo le dije: "¿enserio crees que saldría contigo? Perdóname, pero soy mucho para ti. Y puedes creer que luego...

Abi iba muy entusiasmada hablando sobre temas de su vida y contando anécdotas de sus "relaciones amorosas". A su lado, Sesshomaru se dedicaba a observar y analizar todo a su alrededor. Hace más de diez minutos que había dejado de escucharla, transcurridos unos segundos desde que su acompañante decidió hablar de sí misma, el peliplata descubrió que era más aburrida que mirar un partido de tenis, y que prefería mil veces estar sólo en un campo a la intemperie, que seguir escuchando la estúpida conversación de Abi.

Maldito sea el segundo que aceptó ser parte del juego.

—Y pues por suerte, ya no lo volví a ver —proseguía la muchacha— y fue en ese momento cuando realmente creo que me liberé de él —encoge sus hombros— pero bueno, igualmente creo que...

Sesshomaru la miró de reojo molesto, ya estaba cansado de tanta palabrería.

—¿Quieres cerrar la boca de una buena vez y caminar en silencio? —se quejó— has logrado colmar mi paciencia.

Al contrario de sentirse ofendida o intimidad, la pelinegra paró su andar y sonrió abiertamente a su compañero.

—¿Qué te pasa Sessh? —lo provocó— ¿aún sigues enojado por lo que te dije sobre Rin y Kohaku? —habló en tono burlón cruzándose de brazos—¿será que te alcancé tanto así cuando dije eso?.

Sesshomaru la fulminó con la mirada e inconscientemente cerró sus puños con fuerza. ¿Se estaba burlando de él? Sintió unas ganas tremendas de estrangularla, por primera vez en su vida quería golpear a una mujer.

—Te he dicho que cerraras tu maldita boca —habló entre dientes peligrosamente lento— de lo contrario me veré obligado a tomar acciones que no te agradarán en lo más mínimo.

En realidad no le haría nada, sólo quería asustarla para que lo dejase en paz y se guardara sus estúpidos comentarios para sí misma. Ya estaba cansado de tanta tontería, y darle el gusto a esa desagradable mujer frente a él de hacerle ver cuánto le desagradan sus comentarios, sólo empeorarían las cosas. Por no decir que lo harían ver estúpido y débil.

Así que sin más la ignoró pasando de largo para continuar con su camino y seguir meditando, pero algo en el suelo logró llamar su atención. Detuvo su andar y enfocó su mirada en la cosa dorada en el suelo que brillaba gracias al reflejo del sol. Se arrodilló para recogerlo y contempló que se trataba de un hermoso collar de oro con un dije de rubí en forma de corazón. Enseguida lo reconoció.

«Rin —dijo entre sí— tonta...»

Abi se acercó lentamente por encima del hombro del peliplata para así poder observar lo que había atraído su atención. Al ver lo que tenía en su mano, jadeó en asombro haciendo que Sesshomaru le lanzara una mirada aniquiladora para luego ponerse en pie.

—Es hermoso ¿lo acabas de encontrar, enserio? —preguntó asombrada— ¿me lo regalas? Digo... no creo que tú lo uses ¿verdad?

Le lanzó otras de sus aniquiladoras miradas, y sin molestarse en responderle, guardó el collar en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y continuó con su camino.

—¡Oye espera! —le gritó Abi luego de unos segundos, y corrió para alcanzarlo— ¿qué harás con el collar? ¿se lo darás a Rin? ¿No es mejor regalarle algo nuevo?

Como de costumbre, no contestó a ninguna de sus preguntas y siguió caminando en silencio ignorándola totalmente.

—En mi opinión no creo que a ella le vaya a gustar algo que encontraste en el sucio suelo y que pertenecía vaya a saber a qué clase de mendigo.

Nada, sólo continuaba su camino en completo silencio con la vista fija en el suelo, parecía querer evitar su presencia y eso la estaba enfureciendo, pues ningún chico la había tratado jamás de esa manera y mucho menos si estaban solos a la intemperie. Bufó molesta y rodó los ojos. No entendía qué le veía Kagura a un chico que ni siquiera parecía tener carácter alguno y que seguramente no pronunciada más de cinco palabras al día. Debía de ser súper aburrido salir con alguien así, un caracol tendría más astucia y era más interesante que el muchacho a su lado, ¿enserio este era la clase de hombre por el que su amiga estaba dispuesta a todo?

—Oye, enserio me estoy aburriendo —exclamó luego de una rato y ya agotada de tanto silencio por parte de los dos— ¿por qué no mejor me cuentas algo? ¡Es exasperante que no me dirijas la palabra! Al principio lo entendía y todo, pero ahora es ridículo.

—Hmph.

—¿No te enseñó tu madre que es de mal gusto dejar a las personas hablando solas e ignorarlas?

—¿Y a ti no te enseñaron a cerrar la boca de vez en cuando? ¡Cállate de una vez por todas, me estás mareando!

—¡¿Ay, enserio?! —ironizó— bueno, es un gusto saber que por lo menos sientes algo. En verdad, no sé qué es lo que te ven todas, hablar contigo es como hablar con la pared.

—Se llama buen gusto ¿sabes?

Abi lo miró boquiabierta sorprendida ante esa respuesta. No se había esperado nunca una contestación así por parte de él. No supo qué decir, así que sólo bufó y siguió caminando.

Minutos después, una idea pasó por su mente. Sonrió y posó su vista en el peliplata a su lado.

—Oye, ¿qué te parece si te hago un par de preguntas y tú me las contestas?

Sesshomaru la miró por encima de su hombro, y entrecerró sus ojos.

—¿Eres una especie de policía o algo padecido?

—Ay, no lo veas de esa manera—resopló Abi— sólo es para distraerme y no morirme del aburrimiento.

—Me importa muy poco lo que te suceda. Y no pienso contestar a ninguna de tus estupideces.

—¡Oh, vamos! —lo animó— será una buena distracción, además no tendrás que responder a algunas preguntas si no quieres.

—Sesshomaru cruza sus brazos y cierras ojos. A decir verdad él también estaba un poco aburrido, no tanto como para aceptar la idea de Abi en otras circunstancias...pero qué más daba.—Hmph.

—Abi, da un pequeño salto emocionada—Lo tomaré como un sí —contesta con una enorme sonrisa— bien, primera pregunta: ¿Por qué Inuyasha y tú se llevan tan mal?

El peliplata no hace ningún ademán de querer responder a la pregunta, y sólo se dispone a mirar al frente y caminar, hasta que su compañera se aclara la garganta para atraer su atención. Sesshomaru fija su mirada en ella y ve que se encuentra algo ansiosa esperando una respuesta.

Así que sin más remedio, no le queda otra salida que responder a las estúpidas preguntas que le hará esa muchacha, y es mejor empezar de una buena vez; cuanto más rápido empiecen, más rápido acabará todo.

Murmura algo ininteligible para los oídos de Abi, y responde entre dientes: —Porque es un idiota y siempre se mete en donde no lo llaman.

—¿Sólo por eso? ¡Pero si son hermanos!

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver? —pregunta en tono seco, segundos después entrecierra sus ojos— Y si mal no recuerdo, no has mencionado nada sobre juzgar mis respuestas.

Abi levanta ambas manos en gesto de paz —Está bien, está bien. Como tú digas. Otra pregunta: ¿Realmente Sara ha sido tu primera novia, o hubo alguien más antes que ella?

—No.

—¿"No", a qué? — pregunta, confundida ante esa respuesta cortante— ¿"No", a qué no ha sido tu primera novia? O ¿"No", a qué no hubo alguien más antes que ella?

—No, y listo. —responde en tono seco y fulminándola con la mirada—.

—Pero...

—Hemos quedado en que no juzgarías mis respuestas.

—Ok, ok. ¿Por qué salías con Kagura? ¿Realmente te gustaba?

—No voy a responder a eso.

—¡Pero si es sólo una pregunta simple! —exclamó exaltada ante su negativa de responder a la tonta pregunta—.

—He dicho que no. —respondió peligrosamente lento— Y hemos terminado con las ridículas preguntas.

Abi lo mira horrorizada, ¡pero si al fin había aceptado interactuar un poco con ella luego de ignorarla por horas y hacer como si ella no existiera, y ahora quería acabar con todo tan pronto justo cuando se empezaba a divertir! Realmente ese muchacho era un aguafiestas sin corazón.

—¡Apenas hemos empezado! —contestó indignada— ¡todavía no te hice ni la mitad de las preguntas que deseo hacerte!

—Hmph, eres irritante.

De pronto Abi sonríe de oreja a oreja. —Tomaré eso como que seguirás respondiendo a mis preguntas.

El peliplata la miró sin expresión alguna, pero intentó hacerla entender que le daba igual lo que ella pensara.

—Bien, continuemos—dijo Abi— ¿Por qué esa actitud tan fría hacia todos y todos?

—¿Qué actitud? —levantó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada aniquiladora—Soy así de forma natural.

«Por supuesto» pensó Abi y puso los ojos en blanco. En parte, la idea de las preguntas era para distraerse, pero también para conocer un poco al misterioso joven junto a ella. Y hasta ahora, con las preguntas que le había hecho, iba aprendido de él más o menos... nada.

Así que fue haciendo preguntas más y más astutas, que requerían respuestas más largas, más elaboradas.

Por supuesto a Sesshomaru no le gustaba para nada aquello, sentía que esa muchacha quería entrometerse en su vida personal, y eso, hizo que le cayera aún más mal.

Miroku estaba sentado en el suelo y con su espalda recostada sobre el gran árbol sagrado. Sango, tenía la cabeza en su regazo y dormitaba de vez en cuando.

—¿Crees que todos estén bien en dónde sea que se encuentren? —preguntó a la muchacha—.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió convencida, luego dudó —Eso espero sin embargo.

—Yo también —coincidió Miroku.

Minutos después sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco por el sueño, hasta que sonidos de pisadas, lograron llamar su atención. Levantó la cabeza y sonrió a las personas que se acercaban a él.

—¡Pero qué maravilla! —se levantó rápidamente llevando a la pobre Sango por delante.— ¡Auch! —se quejó esta, fregándose la cabeza, luego le dio un fuerte empujón por el hombro— ¡ten más cuidado, animal!—.

Miro hizo caso omiso a su novia, y se centró en recibir a la pareja ganadora. Se acercó a ellos con una enorme sonrisa —Felicidades muchachos, aunque más bien debería decir: ya me lo esperaba de ustedes dos.

Sango, al igual que Miroku, se acerca a los ganadores y los abraza fuertemente a ambos.

—Felicidades chicos, se han ganado los boletos para el cine y la cena. Si bien, los premios no son la gran cosa, hicimos esto más por diversión ¿verdad?

—Totalmente —coincidió un mencionado Kohaku, miró a Rin con la felicidad enmarcada en su rostro y extendió sus brazos, la pelinegra no tardó en refugiarse en ellos.

Cuando se separaron, Rin dio saltitos y aplaudió emocionada.

—¡Somos los mejores! —sentenció alegremente, para luego volver a abrazar a Kohaku, quien la alzó y la hizo girar en el aire.

Luego de festejar un poco más, los cuatro se sentaron bajo el enorme árbol para que Rin y Kohaku puedan descansar, y así hablaban sobre lo sucedido y sobre los demás participantes hasta que...

—¡PRIMAAA! —A lo lejos, vieron a Bankotsu corriendo en dirección hacia ellos. Kanna venía por unos metros atrás de él, intentando seguir su ritmo, pero fracasando miserablemente.

—Prima… prima—al llegar a ella, se recostó contra su cuerpo, jadeando en busca de aire—. Te he… estado llamando… durante… diez minutos, prima… pero al parecer… no me escuchabas…

Rin se apartó rápidamente de él, pues estaba todo jadeante y sudado, como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

—Te levantas todos los días a las seis de la mañana —empezó la pelinegra— Entrenas diariamente por no sé cuánto tiempo, corres por no sé cuánto kilómetros ¿Y ahora estás medio moribundo solo por intentar alcanzarme? ¿Qué clase de deportista se supone que eres tú?

—El mejor en mi clase, prima —contestó sin más, luego se abalanzó a por la botella de agua que ella sostenía en sus manos—.

Rin lo miró horrorizada, intentando sin mucho esfuerzo comprender a su primo. Luego de un rato decidió que el asunto no tenía caso, y sacudió su cabeza para disipar sus pensamientos. Sin más que hacer, se acercó a Kanna, quien ya estaba sentada descansando bajo el enorme árbol.

—Hola, Kanna —la saludó alegremente, tomando asiento a su lado—.

—Hola, Rin —respondió suavemente su amiga— Tú… ammm, ustedes han ganado ¿verdad?

La pelinegra le mostró una sonrisa radiante. —SÍÍÍÍ —contestó entusiasmada— creo que hoy es nuestro día de suerte.

—Felicidades.

—Gracias ustedes también lo hicieron muy bien ¡por poco y ganan! Por lo menos no han sido los últimos. Me pregunto quiénes serán los perdedores.

—Yo también.

En eso escuchan una vos conocida de mujer:

—Oh, demonios ¡hemos llegado terceros!

Kanna y Rin levantan las cabezas para ver a una muy disgustada Abi cruzarse de brazos y sentarse junto a Bankotsu, el cual estaba recostado en el suelo mirando las nubes.

—Hola, preciosa —la saludó el moreno— ¿enojada por perder? No te preocupes, agradece que por lo menos no has sido la última en llegar.

—Hmp, no me molestes —contestó Abi. Segundos después, le arrebató la botella de agua que tenía junto a él— ¡Y dame un poco de esto, estoy sedienta!

Rin no prestó más atención a lo que su primo y Abi estaban haciendo, y se levantó rápidamente para ir en busca de su novio, a quien hasta ahora, no lo había visto por ningún lado.

Caminó unos metros con la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, pues temía que él se hubiese enojado por algo que Abi le hubiese dicho y regresado al campamento. Conociéndolo, no se extrañaría que algo así hubiera sucedido. Sesshomaru tenía muy poca paciencia para todo y no soportaba que alguien le estuviera molestando, eso era más que obvio.

«Si esa bruja le dijo o hizo algo que lo molestó, se las verá conmigo»

Finalmente luego de algunos minutos, lo vio a lo lejos apoyado sobre un árbol y con los brazos cruzados. No perdió tiempo y fue corriendo hacia él. Al llegar a su lado, éste le lanzó una rápida mirada examinándola de pies a cabeza. Al ver que estaba en una pieza, regresó su vista al frente.

«Más le valía a ese inepto», pensó el peliplata, refiriéndose a Kohaku. «Al parecer hoy es su día de suerte»

—Oye ¿no me vas a preguntar cómo estoy? —le habló Rin— ¡He ganado el juego!

—Hmph, no me sorprende.

—¿Pero no te alegras por mí?

—Cómo quieras —contestó Rin, retándole importancia al asunto— ¡Ahora tengo entradas al cine y dos cupones para una súper cena en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad!

—No los necesitas, puedo llevarte a esos lugares el día que quieras. Dáselas a algunos de esos fenómenos.

Rin resopló poniendo, los brazos en jarra —Cómo quieras —contestó de forma desinteresada— Tienes razón, pues de todas formas Kohaku dijo que iba a llevarme él.

No lo dijo con la intención de provocarlo o algo por el estilo, pero la mirada de disgusto que le lanzó el peliplata le decía que no estaba para nada contento con esa idea.

Sesshomaru no respondió nada ante eso, pero cerró fuertemente las manos y apartó la mirada de la pelinegra.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo finalmente, y se alejó de ella dejándola boquiabierta y con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

—Cómo sea —murmuró Rin para sí misma luego de algunos segundos— Ya se le pasará—. Y dando media vuelta regresó con lo demás a esperar a los siguientes competidores.

La siguiente pareja en aparecer fueron Koga y Ayame, quienes, como los demás; felicitaron a Rin y a Kohaku por ser los ganadores.

—Que buena suerte chicos. —dijo Ayame— Aunque la victoria podía haber sido nuestra, si no hubiese sido porque a cierta persona se le ocurrió ponerse a jugar con un cachorro de lobo. —le lanzó a Koga una mirada de muerte y éste le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, no queriéndola hacer enojar más si respondía algo a eso.

Finalmente luego de un rato, apareció por un lado el equipo de Inuyasha, y por el otro Naraku y Aome. Ambos equipos pararon abruptamente su camita y se miraron fijamente unos a otros por unos segundos sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Inuyasha entrecerró sus ojos hacia Naraku y éste le devolvió el gesto, luego ambos muchachos miraron a la izquierda y sin previo aviso comenzaron a correr en esa dirección.

Inuyasha, al ver que Naraku le llevaba un poco de ventaja, se sacó el collar de perlas negras y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas; éste fue a parar junto a Kanna, quien, al estar distraída ojeando una revista, se sobresaltó como si le hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica.

Tomó el collar entre sus manos y levantó la cabeza para mirar al peliplata y a Naraku correr hacia su dirección.

—Oigan. —llamó a los demás, quienes estaban tumbados en césped holgazaneando y descansando los ojos— Allí viene los demás.

Rápidamente todos se levantaron justo para ver a Inuyasha hacer un intento de baile triunfal. Sus movimientos eran torpes y ridículos, pero al parecer el muchacho estaba tan metido en eso que ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de sus amigos, y de que estos lo miraban como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

Menos Bankotsu… él estaba con la cámara de su celular encendida, grabando el gran baile triunfal de Inuyasha.

—Esto va para YouTube.

—E Instagram —dijo Rin.

—Y Snapchat —contestó Sango.

—Y Facebook —sentenció Ayame.

—Se podría hacer un gif Tumblr —sugirió Kanna.

—También podría están en historias de WhatsApp —acordó Koga.

—Y en Twitter —habló Abi.

—Y definitivamente… en mi galería. —finalizó Miroku, con una sonrisa perversa.

—Gané, sí, haja, haja —cantaba muy entusiasmado el peliplata, mientas hacia unos movimientos de baile muy ochenteros. Luego de unos segundos, Rin se le acercó por detrás y comenzó a bailar con él. Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y al verla sonrió alegremente.

—¡Rin! —exclamó el peliplata, asombrado y con los ojos como platos— pero qué… cómo… cuándo… en qué momento… —luego vio a todos los demás que se acercaban y abrió aún más los ojos, y con un último suspiro, cayó de espaldas al suelo.

—Miroku se agachó y comenzó a examinarlo. Tocó su frente y sonrió. —Está bien, está bien. Sólo un poco conmocionado, pero ya se le pasará.

—Así que ustedes ganaron y nosotros somos los últimos en llegar —concluyó Inuyasha, refiriéndose a su cuñada y a Kohaku. Luego de un rato todos estaban sentados en el césped formando un circulo… menos Sesshomaru, él estaba a unos cuantos metros alejado de ellos, recostado sobre un árbol, cruzado de brazos y mirando fijamente a Rin.

—Sí y no —contestó Rin— Sí hemos ganado Kokaku y yo, pero ustedes no son los últimos en llegar. Aún faltan Sara y Hakudoshi.

—¿Y en dónde están? —preguntó Koga.

—He intentado comunicarme con él —habló Bankotsu— pero no contesta su teléfono, al parecer lo tiene apagado o algo así.

Rin se levantó abruptamente y miró a su primo horrorizada—¿Cómo?, ¿cuántas veces le has marcado?, ¿has visto su última conexión en el WhatsApp?

Bankotsu asintió y encogió los hombros. —Le he estado marcando desde que legamos, y su última conexión fue hace tres horas. Creo que solo se ha quedado sin batería.

La pelinegra desvió su vista hacía Kikyo. —¿Sara no te ha contactado recientemente?

Kikyo la miró seriamente de pies a cabeza y levantó una ceja, abrió su boca para responder sarcásticamente a Rin, pero antes de que siquiera pueda pronunciar algo; Naraku la interrumpió. —Sara ha dejado su celular en mi auto.

—Dios mío… —susurró Ayame. De pronto una horrible imagen se le pasó por la mente —¡¿Y si algo malo les pasó?! Cuando estábamos en el bosque nos hemos cruzado con un lobo, ¡seguramente ellos también lo han visto!, Y Si…

—No seas exagerada —la interrumpió Koga, en tono aburrido— Ese dos están bien, además ese lobito era muy agradable. Rin, exasperada, buscó entre sus contactos y llamó a Hakudoshi. El tono de espera sonó cinco veces, al séptimo intento sonó la contestadora.

—Hola ¿qué tal? Soy Hakudoshi —saludó en tono sensual— deja tu mensaje, hermosa, y te llamaré lo más rápido que pueda… ¡Y SI ERES MIROKU YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE PASARÉ…

Rin colgó antes de que pueda terminar la frase.

Todos voltearon a ver a Miroku con expresión extraña en sus rostros.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —preguntó el muchacho, al ver que todos esperaban una respuesta—¡Ah, por favor: eso fue hace un siglo, ya debería cambiarlo! Además… —siguió en tono coqueto— ya conseguí lo que le estaba pidiendo, sí saben a lo que me refiero ¿verdad? —levantó subjetivamente las cejas.

Abi lo miró de pies a cabeza, y cruzó los brazos. —No.

—Pues…

—¡Eso no es lo que importa ahora! —lo interrumpió Rin— ¡tenemos que asegurarnos de que están bien!

Bankotsu se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros, tratando de calmarla. —Tranquilízate prima, seguramente están bien y solamente estamos exagerando las cosas al dar malas suposiciones —la condujo hacia un largo tronco y la hizo sentarse junto a él— Déjame que te cuente una historia: estaban dos niños en un bosque…

Horas y horas más tarde en una parte cerca del campamento…

—Y… ¿no tienes novio? —preguntó Hakudoshi.

Sara lo miró por encima de su hombro y suspiró en cansancio. El muchacho ni siquiera pasaba de su mentón, pero la diferencia de estatura no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo a él, y se las daba de galán.

Hace ya horas que habían acordado regresar al campamento luego de dar vueltas y vueltas por el bosque. Pues, al albino desde un principio de le había quedado sin batería el teléfono, y Sara ni siquiera había traído el suyo. Si decidían continuar de todos modos e ir más allá, hubieran terminado perdidos por ahí o en quién sabe qué lugar. Así que la mejor opción fue regresar por donde vinieron.

La muchacha tenía la ligera sospecha de que al albino le daba igual todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pues, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse ya, y si no se daban prisa, la oscuridad los sorprendería en el medio del bosque. Pero él seguía ahí, mirándola de esa forma extraña que la hacía sentir incómoda, y tomándose el tiempo para caminar despreocupadamente. Y para colmo de los males, estaba más que claro que habían perdido el juego, y ahora ella junto al mequetrefe ese, tendrían que gastar un dineral en el crucero. Sin dudas hoy no había sido día de suerte

—Oye… ¿podríamos por favor darnos prisa? Pronto anochecerá

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —contestó sin más— además tengo la sensación de que ya estamos cerca, se me hace haber pasado por aquí hoy.

—Espero que así sea, estoy extremadamente cansada, solo espero llegar y tomar un baño en el dulce y relajante rio, y luego… —se calló abruptamente al ver la mirada de deseo y entusiasmo de Hakudoshi— Y luego… solo iré a la cama. —concluyo finalmente.

—¿Necesitas compañía? Sabes, en mi tienda hay suficiente espacio para los dos, oí que compartes la tuya con Kanna.

«Y yo la comparto con Kohaku y Bankotsu» —pensó— «¡Demonios! Bueno, ya veré cómo me deshago de esos dos.»

Sara lo miró horrorizada, de solo pensar en estar a solas en un cuarto con él, se le ponía los pelos de punta. Aquí por lo menos estaban al aire libre, y si ese psicópata devorador de mujeres intentaba algo con ella, solo tendría que salir corriendo.

—Y tú la compartes con el sexy mucha… —pero calló repentinamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por decir. —Ammm… tú la compartes con el mejor amigo de Rin y… su extraño primo.

—Sí pero si tú aceptas, encontraré la manera de estar solos tú y yo. —le guiña un ojo.

—Oye, me das miedo. —confesó finalmente, Sara— quiero llegar lo más rápido posible al campamento, así que será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Hakudoshi bufó en derrota, la verdad es que él también estaba ya muy cansado. Y para completar esa chica parecía ser inmune a sus intentos de coqueteo. Levaba toda la tarde intentando algo con ella, y ésta solo lo miraba como si estuviera ebrio o algo por el estilo. Así que sin más, apuraron el paso hasta casi estar trotando, y luego de unos cuantos minutos, vieron a lo lejos la furgoneta y las tiendas.

—Y luego lo he intentado localizar, pero al parecer tiene apagado su celular. —Rin estaba contándole muy angustiada a Ginta y Hakaku, todo lo sucedido con Hakudoshi y Sara. —entonces decidimos entre todos buscarlos de regreso aquí, pero como ya ven, no hemos tenido ni rastro de ellos y…

—¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban chiquitos!

Todos voltearon repentinamente al escuchar la voz de Hakudoshi, e inmediatamente se abalanzaron a saludarlo. Los muchachos se le tiraron encima, a excepción de Sesshomaru (obvio). Aome lo abrazó, Ayame le pellizcó una mejilla, Sango lo besó en la frente, y Rin lo abrazó cálidamente.

—¡Chicas, chicas! ¡Esperen, control, basta, de a una por favor!

—¡Nos alegra tanto de que estés bien. —contestó Aome.

Rin asintió junto con los demás. —Creímos que algo malo les había sucedido.

—¡¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas!? —lo acusó Bankotsu.

El albino lo miró horrorizado de pies a cabeza, y posando su mano en la cintura y levantando el dedo índice con la otra, lo acusó. —¡¿Qué, piensas que soy tu chica?! Además… —sonrió seductoramente mirando a sus amigas— con un recibimiento como este, me perdería más a menudo en el bosque. No se peleen niñas, de a una por favor. Hay suficiente Hakudoshi para todas. —abrió sus brazos en gesto de invitación, e Inuyasha que justo pasaba por ahí, lo empujó fuertemente tirándolo al suelo— No te pases, enano.

—Aguafiestas —murmuró desde el suelo, adolorido.

Rin miró en dirección hacia Sara, y la vio charlando tranquilamente con Kikyo y Kagura. Se acercó a ellas y éstas instantáneamente pararon su plática.

Miró a Sara y murmuró un incómodo: —Me alegro que estés bien.

La muchacha sonrió un poco y asintió tímidamente. —Gracias.

Más tarde esa noche, después de haber cenado y pasado el tiempo alrededor de la fogata, todos se acomodaron en sus respectivas tiendas. Rin estaba acostada dando vueltas en la suya, sin podes conciliar el sueño. Luego de unos minutos, suspiró en derrota y se levantó silenciosamente sin querer despertar a Sesshomaru, quien dormía tranquila y despreocupadamente a su lado.

Con su celular en mano, salió de su tienda y se encaminó hacia la orilla del rio. Al llegar tomó asiento que una enorme roca y reparó en la hora.

2:45.

La madrugada estaba cálida, el cielo estaba despejado dejando a la vista centenares de estrellas y la enorme luna llena. Los grillos cantaban armoniosamente.

Rin estaba vagando por sus pensamientos repasando todos los acontecimientos del día, cuando sonidos de pisadas llaman su atención.

Al girarse se encuentra con Kohaku, quien con una sonrisa, toma asiento a su lado.

—¿Estabas espiándome? —preguntó Rin. El muchacho encogió los hombros. —Talvez, la verdad es que te veías muy bonita pensando, ajena a todo tu alrededor. —no sabía por qué lo había dicho, lo había pensado pero no tenía la intención de decirlo. Pero ya que estaban solos, qué más daba.

La pelinegra rió y sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas. —¡Basta, no digas eso!

—¿Por qué no? —sonrió Kohaku— sólo digo la verdad, eres muy hermosa.

Rin negó con la cabeza y escondió su cara entre sus manos, avergonzada. Kohaku se acercó más a ella y le pasó el brazo por loa hombros. Rin levantó su cabeza, se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada del muchacho.

—De todas formas —continuó Kohaku— ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas?

—No podía dormir, así que decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire.

—¿Y Sesshomaru?

Rin se apoyó sobre él, cerró sus ojos y suspiró. —Sessh está en el país de los sueños en este momento. No quería despertarlo solo para avisarle que estaría aquí afuera. —se separó un poco de él y le lanzó una mirada acusadora— ¿Y tú, qué haces levantado a estas horas?

—Bueno… pues yo… salí a tomar aire también y… de paso te vi aquí y se me hizo… raro… así que… me acerqué y pues… edme aquí.

La pelinegra entrecerró sus ojos y lo evaluó atentamente. Luego sonrió y lo empujó. —¡Estás mintiendo, seguramente te traías algo entre manos!

Kohaku la miró interrogante. —¿Y qué podría yo traerme entre mano? ¿con qué necesidad mentiría?

—¿Y si no es así, por qué has titubeado mucho al responderme? —lo acusó.

—Bueno… tú eres una chica muy bonita, y estás… mu cerca de mí, es normal que me haya puesto nervioso y me —carraspeo— cueste hablar con claridad.

Rin intentó contener la risa lo más que pudo, pero no aguantó mucho y pronto estuvo riendo a carcajadas. Kohaku sintió como comenzaba a sonrojarse levemente, avergonzado.

—¡Eres un tonto! —lo señaló Rin, aun riendo. —No es como si fuera la primera vez en tu vida que estoy tan cerca de ti. ¡Por dios Kohaku, te he abrazado cientos de veces! No entiendo cuál es la diferencia ahora. —concluyó con un exagerado encogimiento de hombros, luego prosiguió— últimamente te has estado comportando de una manera muy extraña.

Kohaku se removió en su asiento, incómodo. —Así soy yo… —murmuró— raro y exclusivo—. Desvió su mirada de la pelinegra y se concentró en el extenso rio enfrente suyo. Cuando abrió su boca para cambiar de tema; Rin lo sorprendió de improviso, abalanzándose sobre él y sentándose en su regazo.

—¡Awww, eres un encanto! —exclamó fascinada, luego lo abrazó cariñosamente ente risitas. Kohaku aprovechó la situación y le devolvió a Rin el abrazo, pegando su cuerpo al suyo. Cerró sus ojos, escondiendo su rostro entre el suave cabello de la muchacha y aspiró su dulce aroma a fresas.

Luego se unos minutos de estar así, ambos se separaron de súbito cuando oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban a su dirección. Al levantar las cabezas se encontraron con Sesshomaru, éste le lanzó a Kohaku una mirada de muerte.

Rin rápidamente se puso en pie, poniendo distancia entre los dos.

Tras el incómodo silencio donde solo se miraban unos a otros, la pelinegra sonrió alegremente hacia su novio, quien seguía fulminando a su mejor amigo con una mirada de profundo odio mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, furioso. Pero Rin ajena a todo eso, fue corriendo a su encuentro. —¡Sessh! —lo abrazó amorosamente.

Como era de esperarse; el peliplata no respondió a su abrazo, y Rin sentía que su cuerpo estaba rígido como una estatua. Pero restándole importancia a todo eso, se puso de puntillas y le propino un suave beso en la mandíbula.

—Creí que estabas dormido. —le susurró dulcemente— he salido a tomar un poco de aire, y como ves, kohaku me hacía compañía.

Sesshomaru la ignoró y se apartó de su agarre. Metió una mano en su bolsillo y extrajo el collar de Rin que había encontrado horas antes, pero que no había tenido la oportunidad de devolverle. Tomó la mano de la pelinegra y puso el dije en su palma. —Ten, la próxima vez trata de no ser tan distraída. —sin decir ni hacer más, se dio la vuelta y regresó a su tienda.

Rin observó el colla que su novio le había dado y sonrió ampliamente. Estaba anonadada, no podía creer que su novio lo había encontrado, sin dudas hoy había sido su día de suerte. De pronto su corazón se llenó de amor y ternura por el peliplata. Quiso ir a agradecerle el gesto con un grandioso beso, pero supuso que él ya estaría intentando reconciliar el sueño nuevamente y no quería molestarlo, ya después tendría tiempo para eso.

Se giró hacia Kohaku con una gran sonrisa y dio saltitos, emocionada. —¡¿puedes creer que lo haya encontrado él, de todos los que estamos aquí?! ¡y creo que justo en el camino donde lo había perdido, es increíble! Indudablemente estamos conectados, somos almas gemelas. —besó el collar y lo guardó en su bolsillo, luego lo mandaría a una joyería para que lo arreglasen, pues al parecer se había desprendido al engancharse con una rama o algo, y obviamente ella había estado distraída como para haberse dado cuenta a tiempo.

Fijo la vista en su amigo y se inquietó un poco al ver que éste lo miraba con una expresión extraña en su rostro. —¡Te sucede algo? —preguntó amablemente.

—No intentes fingir que no lo sabes, Rin —contestó en tono afable— es inútil dejar pasar por alto lo que ha sucedido minutos antes.

—¿Y qué ha sucedido exactamente?

—Vamos —bufó el muchacho— Es más que obvio que Sesshomaru tenía ganas de asesinarme al encontrarnos abrazados.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Rin, con ironía, luego rompió en carcajadas.

—No tiene gracia, Rin.

—Por supuesto que sí —rió la muchacha— Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado.— se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo— Kohak, por favor, eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo. Y nada ni nadie me impedirán que le demuestre afecto a ninguno de mis amigos. Si los quiero abrazar, lo haré.

Kohaku solo asintió dudoso. —Está bien, si tú lo dices…

—Por supuesto que sí.—Sonrió Rin, y volvió a abrazarlo.


	9. Capítulo 9

El jueves a la mañana regresaron a la escuela cual presos a su celda después de un gran receso. Todos estaban con caras largas y algo adormilados aún. Los tres días de acampada aunque fueron buenos y se divirtieron muchísimo, también dejó a todos muy exhaustos y sin deseo alguno de querer repetir la ocasión en un futuro cercano.

Al entrar al edificio luego de sonar el timbre, con lo primero que se encontraron fue con un caos total. Pero no con el típico desastre estudiantil de todos los días, no, éste se trataba de algo diferente y no tenía nada que ver con el bullicio constante que se armaba todas las mañanas.

Alumnos y maestros correteaban de aquí para allá, todos hablaban a la misma vez. Rostros preocupados, algunos sorprendidos. Grupos de chicos se encontraban refugiados en las esquinas, apartados, mientas susurraban por lo bajo, confución y desconcierto se leía en las caras de éstos.

Y lo más raro de todo eso, lo que más llamaba la atención, el enfoque principal de todo aquello: La mitad de todos los casilleros que se encontraban en esa planta estaban abiertos de par en par, con las pertenencias de sus dueños arrojados en el suelo o desordenadas dentro.

Dos tipos con trajes de policía y linternas en mano, estaban intentando descifrar la combinación de uno de los pocos casilleros que aún no habían sido inspeccionados.

—Te digo que es 2411. —decía uno de ellos, con exasperación, mientas miraba el gran papel que tenía en su mano, al parecer contenía todas las combinaciones de los casilleros—.

—Y yo ya te dije que lo he intentado ya tres veces con esa combinación, pero la maldita cosa no cede. ¿Estás seguro que este es el casillero A-7?

—¿Pues que no ves allí arriba que está escrito? ¿Eres ciego o qué?

—Me parece que estamos en el casillero equivocado.

—Tú sigue probando 2411.

Con un exagerado resoplido, Rin se encaminó hacia donde se encontraban los dos oficiales intentando abrir su casillero.

—No es 2411, es 2512. —aclaró a éstos.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo el que estaba a cargo de abrirlo, sin siquiera voltear a ver a la pelinegra—. Lo has oído todo mal, a saber cuántos más de éstos hay que inspeccionar hasta hayar el objetivo, y por tu... —dejó de hablar abruptamente y se giró lentamente hasta tener enfrente a Rin, y con su linterna le alumbró el rostro—. Nombre completo, apellido y edad, en este instante jovencita.

—Rin Sayuri Midori Murakami, diecisiete años. —respondió en tono formal.

—Ahora lo más importante.—entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella.—¿Cómo es que sabes la combinación exacta de este artilugio?

—Es mi casillero... señor.

El policía la inspeccionó de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose más de lo necesario en su escote, finalmente la miró a los ojos. —¿Cómo dices que dijiste que es la combinación?

Rin suspiró y rodó los ojos. —2512.

—¿Es una clave para drogas o algo así?

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó, horrorizada. —¡No, por supuesto que no! Es la fecha de mi cumpleaños.

El oficial la miró por unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente se giró hacia su colega.—Prueba con esa, Juromaru.

—¿Enserio son policías? —preguntó Hakudoshi, en tono burlón.—Porque parecen niñitos en Halloween.

Miroku rió y chocaron los puños.

Eso fue suficiente para atraer la atención del oficial, quien fulminó con la mirada al muchacho. —Nombre apellido y edad, enano.

—Hakudoshi Keitaro Hayashi III, 17 años ¿Cuál es el suyo?

—Oye, aquí las preguntas las hago yo. —entrecerró sus ojos.— Por cierto soy el oficial Kageromaru Hashimoto y ese idiota de ahí. —señaló a su acompañante—. Es el suboficial Juromaru Hashimoto y por desgracia, mi hermano.—Ambos hermanos tenían el cabello corto de color lila y los ojos azules. Podrían pasar por gemelos, sino fuera porque Kageromaru era más alto y relleno que Juromaru y su piel estaba un poco tostada por el sol.

—Sé lo que se están preguntando —repasó con la mirada a cada uno de ellos—. Cómo es que ese patán y yo somos familia. Déjenme decirles que es lo mismo que me pregunto yo todos los días. —volteó a ver a Juromaru quien al parecer estaba intentando abrir el casillero a la fuerza con ayuda de Rin. Luego de intentarlo por unos segundos más, se dio por vencido y dio un puñetazo al metal e inmediatamente se acuclilló sosteniendo su mano contra su pecho, Rin fue a auxiliarlo. —Sólo me queda tener que aceptarlo.

—Lo que sea. —intervino Inuyasha en tono aburrido.—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí? ¿Y porqué todo este alboroto?

Rin volvió a unirceles ahora junto con Juromaru.—No tenias que ser tan bruto, mira como has terminado.—le regañaba suavemente—.

—Lo que sea señorita Rin, al parecer eso funcionó, pues la maldita cosa al fin se abrió.

Sin prestar más atención a la estupidez de su hermano, Kageromaru respondió a la pregunta de Inuyasha. —Nos reportaron un 10-200, y estamos aquí porque un par de jóvenes en este país, en esta calle, en esta institución: están jugando a ser traficantes de drogas. —jadeos de sorpresa invadieron la sala.— Sí, así es, como lo han escuchado. 35 paquetes de marihuana fueron hallados el día de ayer durante la fumigación. Algún idiota no fue muy astuto al buscar un escondite para sus porquerías. Las mercancías fueron halladas en la biblioteca, el gimnasio, tras bastidores, en la sala de proyección arriba del auditorio y entre los armarios de la sala de Química. Sí, estos imbéciles no fueron muy listos. —murmullos resonaron por lo bajo. Todos estaban anonadados por la noticia, era la primera vez que algo así sucedida en la institución.

Ayame se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzada. — ¡Que barbaridad!

—Lo sé, rojita. —asintió Kageromaru, con una expresión muy seria en su rostro.— Ahora estamos investigando cada casillero de aquí por si encontramos más mercancía o pistas para hayar al proveedor. Es la primera vez en los cuatro años que llevo en el departamento, que me reportan un caso como éste. Pero déjenme decirles que no. —golpea con la palma de su mano un casillero que se encuentra a su derecha, haciendo exaltar a todos.— ¡No en la secundaria dónde me gradué! ¡No en donde pasé los mejores años de mi adolescencia! ¡No donde conocí a mi primera novia! ¡No toleraré que esto siga sucediendo en esta institución! Atraparé a esas ratas aunque sea lo último que haga y los voy a encerrar en el peor de los calabozos. No voy a permitir que esta honorable secundaria quede mal parada o mal vista sólo por un par de mocosos que vieron demasiadas películas de mafiosos.

—Y de traficantes. —añade Juromaru—.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a silbar y a gritar en acuerdo.

—¡SÍ, ESO ES, ASÍ SE HABLA! — grito un alumno.

—¡ACABENLOS, MATENLOS! —grito otro.

Y así, más y más gritos y silbidos de aprobación se hicieron oír. Hasta que el timbre de retraso sonó comunicando a todos que debían dirigirse a clases.

Kageromaru se acercó a Rin, quien estaba buscando algo en su casillero. —Lo siento niña, pero debo inspeccionar esto, son las reglas.

Rin sacó varios libros antes de dejarlo mirar. —Claro, has tu trabajo.

El oficial abrió el casillero de par en par, mientras que con una linterna alumbraba todas las pertenencias que se encontraban allí. —Bueno, este es el casillero más ordenado y limpio que he inspeccionado hasta ahora. Se sorprenderían si les dijera las cosas que hemos encontrado en algunos de estos artilugios.

—No quieto ni pensarlo. —murmuró Aome, algo aterrorizada con la idea—.

—Yo tampoco. —concordó Sango—.

Kageromaru continuaba removiendo algunas cosas. —Vaya que sí tienes muchas cosas interesantes aquí jovencita, cartas sobre todo. —sacó un papel rosa pálido de un sobre rojo y la desdobló. Leyó la carta por unos segundos, luego levantó la vista hacia ellos, entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Quién de ustedes es Kohaku?

Todos se hicieron a un lado dejando al recién nombrado parado sólo en el medio.

El muchacho se rascó la mejilla, que por cierto las tenía muy encendidas. Se veía muy avergonzado. —Mmm... yo —contestó, dudoso. —¿Porqué?

Kageromaru se acercó a él y le apuntó algo que estaba escrito en el papel. —Jovencito ¿quién demonios sigue usando estas palabras para conquistar, eh? Te has quedado en la época colonial ¿Dime, te ha funcionado? —fijo su vista en Rin —¿Eres su novia?

La pelinegra parpadeó sorprendida ante el giro que había tomando la situación. —¿Eh? No... el es mi mejor amigo.

Inmediatamente ambos oficiales rompieron en ruidosas carcajadas, atrayendo la atención de algunos pocos alumnos que seguían merodeando por ahí.

—Y ya veo porqué —comentó entre risas Kageromaru.

Kohaku pasó de la vergüenza al enojo en pocos segundos. —¡Oigan, es sólo una carta de cumpleaños, nada más! ¿y no deberían estar buscando hierva o lo que sea en vez de estar leyendo las cosas personales de los demás?

Kageromaru respiró hondo, intentando recomponerse mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimillas debajo de su ojo. —Silencio, niño.

—Meeh' lo qué sea —habló Inuyasha en tono aburrido. —Yo me voy a clases. Aome, vamonos. —Sí. —contestó la pelinegra, y ambos subieron las escaleras para dirigirse al salón de clases.

—Miroku nosotros también vámonos, tengo que entregar algunos trabajos.

—Claro, Sango. —Y así los demás también los siguieron, con excepción de Hakudoshi, Kohaku, Sesshomaru y por supuesto Rin.

—Muy bien jovencitos. —anunció Kageromaru, quien guardó la carta y siguió inspeccionando un poco más el casillero.—Continuemos con esto, al parecer todo está limpio y en orden aquí, sin nada fuera del lugar... y me refiero a las drogas.

—Puff ¿Y qué esperabas? —preguntó Hakudoshi—. ¿Acaso tenemos caras de traficantes o algo?

Juromaru cerró el casillero con una fuerte embestida. —No, pero siempre son las personas que uno menos se lo espera.

—Por supuesto que sí. —concordó con él Kageromaru.—Ser oficial de policía me ha enseñado eso. Ahora quiero revisar tu casillero, jovencito. Aunque preferiría no hacerlo, a saber con qué cosas nos vamos a encontrar.

El albino bufó y rodó los ojos. Para él esos tipejos tenían pinta de todo pero menos de policías. Era difícil creer que cualquiera de ellos tenían una placa y peor aún, cargaban con un arma para salvar su vida.

Les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran y se detuvieron cinco casilleros después. Luego de poner la combinación y abrir la pequeña puerta roja, se hizo a un lado para que pudieran inspeccionar.

—Mmm... veamos: Libros, carteles, fotografías, una agenda.—tomó la agenda azul y la abrió ojeando página por página—. Que al parecer está llena de números.

Ami Yamanaka.—leyó— ¿Qué significan los números junto a los nombres?

Hakudoshi sonrió ampliamente. —Oh, bueno, eso son calificaciones.

Juromaru le quitó la libreta y le echó un vistazo. —Muchos sietes.

—Y no es necesariamente que sea malo, eh—respondió el albino en tono divertido.

Rin miró de pies a cabeza a su amigo y arrugó la nariz. —¿Calificas a las chicas con las que sales?

Hakudoshi sonrió travieso. Claro que lo hacia. Era una de las mejores ideas que se le había ocurrido. —Bankotsu también lo hace. —delató a su amigo, y Rin cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa. — Sí, así es. Tu primo no es tan perfecto ahora ¿verdad?

Rin le lanzó una mirada incrédula. —Nunca dije que Otsu lo fuera.

—Por supuesto que sí, tú lo idolatras. —espetó el muchacho, con una sonrisa triunfante.

—¿Quién es ese tal Bankotsu? —preguntó Juromaru, entrecerrando los ojos—. Suena sospechoso.

Rin bufó exasperada. —Es mi primo y no es ningún delincuente. —aclaró a los oficiales—. Por cierto no lo he visto desde ayer cuando regresamos ¿sabes si ha asistido hoy? —preguntó a Hakudoshi, éste ya estaba guardando las cosas que Kageromaru había sacado de su casillero. —No, no lo he visto. Ni siquiera me ha escrito aún.

La pelinegra asintió en entendimiento. Quizás su primo estaba en entrenamiento o algo relacionado con el equipo, después de todo Bankotsu era muy responsable con lo que a su equipo se refiere. Jamás lo había visto faltar a un entrenamiento y siempre daba todo de sí en cada juego. No por nada era el mariscal de campo.

—Como sea. —habló Rin, mientas sacaba una gran pila de papeles celestes de su mochila—. Tengo que ir a hablar con el director sobre algo, entraré a clases en la segunda hora. Kohaku —mordiendo su labio miró a su amigo con ojos de cachorrito—. ¿Podrías por favor copiar los apuntes de Aome o Sango y pasarmelos luego? —pidió en tono suplicante.

Kohaku fijo su vista en los carnosos labios color salmón de su amiga, e inconscientemente se relamió los suyos mientras la miraba embobado.

Hakudoshi miró de ida y vuelta a sus dos amigos. Rin se veía muy ansiosa por una respuesta, Kohaku la miraba con una cara de pervertido lujurioso (según opiniones del albino). En cuanto a Sesshomaru miraba al muchacho como si quisiera estrangularlo allí mismo, sin importarle la presencia de la ley.

Desesperado y sin saber cómo ayudar a su amigo antes de que el peliplata lo despellejara vivo, le dio un codazo justo en las costillas para traerlo devuelta en sí.

Kohaku jadeó un poco por el dolor y le lanzó una mirada de reproche a la que Hakudoshi respondió dándole a entender que Rin esperaba una repuesta inmediata.

—Amm... sí, claro Rin. —respondió finalmente Kohaku, con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Lo que quieras.

La pelinegra sonrió abiertamente y se lanzó a abrazarlo. —¡Gracias, eres un sol! —acto seguido tomó la mano de su novio y lo arrastró por el pasillo en dirección a la oficina del director.

Kohaku los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron al subir por una escalera. Suspiró y regresó su atención a los presentes. Hakudoshi lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión de reproche en su rostro, como si estuviera decepcionado de él. En cuando a los hermanos policías; Kageromaru negaba con la cabeza lentamente, sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea recta.

Mientras que Juromaru tenía puesta su vista en los escalones por donde Rin y Sesshomaru habían desaparecido. —¿Quién era ese muchacho? —preguntó, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados—. No sabía que llevaba aquí todo este tiempo. Se veía muy sospechoso.

El timbre de receso sonó justo en el momento que Rin abandonaba la oficina del director. Por suerte el señor Tadashi (luego de una larga charla sobre esto y aquello), le había dado el visto bueno en cuánto a repartir los volantes de invitación al cumpleaños de Sesshomaru.

Así que junto a sus amigos esparcieron las invitaciones por toda la escuela. Sango y Kanna se encargaron de pegarlos por todos los casilleros y puertas de los salones de la primera planta.

Hakudoshi, Kohaku y Koga hicieron lo mismo en la segunda y tercera planta.

Miroku, Inuyasha y Ayame estaban en la terraza de la segunda planta, lanzando los volantes al patio de la escuela. Todos los estudiantes que pasaban por allí trataban de juntar tantas invitaciones como podían, pues sólo era un volante por persona.

En eso iban pasando por ahí Kikyo, Abi, Sara y Kagura.

Kikyo se agachó y tomó uno de los volantes. Lo leyó, y su cara pasó de la confusión a la sorpresa en un segundo. —Díganme que lo que estoy leyendo no es verdad.

—¿Qué es? —Abi franció el ceño y se acercó a ella para arrebatarle el papel de las manos. Lo leyó y sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa. —¿Es obvio que iremos verdad?

Kagura tomó un papel del suelo. —Vaya... les quedó bastante bien las invitaciones. —fijó su vista en Abi y asintió, luego contestó en tono calculador —. Por supuesto que iremos, no me perdería esa fiesta por nada en el mundo.— Sonrió con malicia mientras recordaba el plan malévolo que había organizado para esa noche...

Sesshomaru acababa de salir de la biblioteca con tres libros en sus manos cuando se topó con una avalancha de estudiantes quiénes parecían tener sólo ojos para él. Como de costumbre no prestó atención a ninguno de ellos, hasta que vio los muchos papeles del mismo color pegados a los casilleros, paredes, puertas y en la enorme cartelera del recibidor.

A medida que se encaminaba a su destino, los murmullos y miradas iban en aumento. Tenía la ligera impresión de saber a qué se debía tanto alboroto.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando al llegar a su casillero, una de esas invitaciones estaba adherida en la puerta de este. Inmediatamente lo arrancó arrugándolo en una bola y lo tiró por encima de su hombro.

Por cosas del destino Rin iba pasando por ahí con Aome, cuando la bola de papel le dio en el rostro.

—¡Auch, Sessh! —se acercó a él y lo jaló de su camisa para atraer su atención—. ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan testarudo y aceptar de una buena vez que esta fiesta se va a dar quieras o no?

—Insisto en que es mejor la cena en el restaurante.

Rin rodó sus ojos y suspiró. Su novio no tenía remedio, era más terco que una mula. Pero de todos modos eso la tenía sin cuidado, porque si él era caprichoso y decidido con algo, ella lo era el doble. Y siempre, SIEMPRE conseguía lo que quería, no por nada lo tenía a él.

—Ay, sí, tú. "Cena en un restaurante" —habló en tono sarcástico—. ¿Cuántos años cumples, cincuenta? Deja eso para cuando seamos ancianos y nuestros nietos quieran hacer algo "bonito" por nuestros cumpleaños.

El peliplata no supo porqué, pero una pequeña chispa de confortabilidad ardió dentro de él al oír a Rin decir aquellas sencillas palabras. Si lo planteaba bien, muy en lo profundo de su ser, la idea de llegar a la tercera edad junto a Rin no era algo... intolerable, por así decirlo. Es más, debía admitir para sí mismo que le gustó un poco la idea.

Pero eso sí, no se lo diría a Rin ni soñando. Dejaría que las cosas fluyeran por cuenta propia, y si tenían suerte, aquellas vanas palabras podrían hacerse realidad algún día.

Dentro de lo desagradable en su mundo, Rin era por mucho muchísimo, lo menos desagradable en el historial de su vida.

—No me estás escuchando. —lo reclamó—. Te he dicho que mañana todos iremos a tu casa para empezar a organizar los preparativos y demás.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Rin chilló y dio alguno saltitos emocionada, luego se abalanzó hacia él y le propinó un pequeño y fugaz beso en la mejilla. —¡Eres el mejor! Lo tomaré como un sí.

Sesshomaru sólo se quedó ahí, mirándola sin expresión alguna, y Rin pensó que se veía tan guapo cuando nada parecía atraer su atención. Lo que era la mayor parte del tiempo. Quiso besarlo allí mismo, pero el pasillo estaba lleno de estudiantes y profesores curiosos, y no quería hacerlo enojar o avergonzarlo sólo por un mero deseo suyo. No ahora que al parecer había aceptado a que la fiesta se diera. Sesshomaru podía cambiar de opinión muy rápidamente.

—Bien, ahora tengo que seguir repartiendo estas invitaciones, pero nos vemos más tarde. —le informó Rin, y antes de encaminarse hacia Aome, le lanzó un beso.

El peliplata la miró alejarse junto a la novia de su hermano.

Rin estaba muy emocionada por todo aquel embrollo de su cumpleaños, así que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que semejante tontería se armase en su casa. Si algo tan simple y ridículo la hacia feliz, él no estaría dispuesto bajo ningún término a borrar esa hermosa sonrisa de su angelical rostro.

—Sesshomaru, ¿Tienes planeado hacer una fiesta y no me has dicho nada?

Sesshomaru ni si quiera volteo a ver a la dueña de esa voz, y se dispuso a abrir su casillero para guardar los libros que aún tenía en sus manos. —No tengo planeado hacer nada. —contestó en tono monótono.

—¿Ah, no? —ironizó la muchacha, y levantó en alto el papel celeste que tenía en su mano—. ¿Y qué se supone que es esto, una entrada para ir a ver a Imagine Dragons? ¡No lo creo! Aquí dice muy claro que hay una fiesta por tu cumpleaños el sábado a la noche en Shinagawa 721, y que esto vale como entrada.

El peliplata finalmente prestó atención a la muchacha. Se veía muy enfadada, y quizás muy, muy, muy en el fondo, algo dolida. Pero ella jamás lo admitiría y él no estaría dispuesto a preguntarle semejante estupidez sólo para saciar su poca curiosidad.

—Miyuky... ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que eres la persona más desagradable en todo Japón?

La muchacha volteo un mechón de su largo cabello color púrpura por encima de su hombro y levantó una bien definida ceja.

Sonrió y sus ojos de diferente color brillaron con malicia.

—Sabes que jamás en esta tierra alguien se atrevería a decirme eso.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas, porque sí lo eres.

Miyuky resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. —Tú no cuentas, porque eres cruel y malvado. Y si mal no recuerdo, eso no era lo que me dijiste la otra noche en mi casa.

Sesshomaru la fulminó con la mirada. Le dieron ganas de estrangular aquel largo cuello que se encontraba adornado con una gargantilla, pero se contuvo al recordar que la exasperante muchacha en frente suyo le era de extrema necesidad.

—Brillante no es un elogio.

—Sí, lo que tú digas, platita. —lo provocó. Luego su expresión cambió a una amenazante—. Voy a ir a tu fiesta el sábado y será mejor que me abras las puertas de tu palacio, o de lo contrario me veré a tomar medidas que no te agradarán para nada. Ni aunque se abran los abismos del infierno me perderé esto, ya estás avisado.

El peliplata entrecerró sus ojos hacia la muchacha. —¿Me estás amenazado? —preguntó con voz filosa—. Nadie me amenaza.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas, porque ya lo hice.

Y sin darle oportunidad al peliplata de responder, se alejó de él en dirección a la salida. Sesshomaru alcanzó a oírla soltar un par de carcajadas antes de que el barullo estudiantil lo amortiguara por completo.

Tendría que darle créditos a la muchacha por el coraje que tenía, no cualquiera se atrevería a hablarle de esa manera, y él jamás permitiría que alguien se saliera con las suyas luego de amenazarlo.

Pero Miyuky era Miyuky...

A la hora de la salida, Rin salía acompañada de todos sus amigos junto con Kageromaru y Juromaru, quienes habían continuado con su investigación durante toda la mañana.

Al llegar al estacionamiento donde Sesshomaru le estaba esperando, se despidió de estos dos con una brillante sonrisa. Ambos hermanos le cayeron bastante bien, y Rin no titubeó a la hora de invitarlos a la fiesta del sábado.

Juromaru levantó su mano en gesto de despedida, mientras entraba al patrullero.

—Adiós señorita Rin, no vemos el sábado.

—Hasta luego muchachos, que les vaya bien y no me fallen el sábado.

—Por supuesto que no. —contestó Kageromaru, mientras salía del estacionamiento.

Rin se subió al BMW, y se abrochó el cinturón mientras Sesshomaru daba reversa.

Confundida miró a su novio. —¿No vamos a esperar a Inuyasha y Aome?

Por lo general Inuyasha casi siempre iba a la escuela con ellos, al menos que Sesshomaru no estuviera de buenas o que ambos hermanos hubiesen peleado. Pero a la hora de la salida su novio siempre los llevaba a casa, luego de dejar a Aome en la suya por supuesto, ya que Inuyasha aún no tenía su permiso de conducir, pues hasta entonces no había pasado la prueba.

—Inuyasha se quedará en casa de Aome hasta mañana.

Rin sonrió, emocionada. —¡Perfecto, entonces pasaremos por unos batidos!

—Hmp, como digas.

Sesshomaru estacionó su auto enfrente de la casa de Rin y bajó para abrirle la puerta. La pelinegra no pierdió el tiempo y se abalanzó a besarlo, posó su mano derecha en su nuca mientras que con la izquierda sostenía su batido de fresa.

Sesshomaru no tardó en responder al beso. Sus labios encontraron los de ella, la calidez y dulzura de su boca lo llevaron a cerrar sus ojos y entregarse a las sensaciones.

Estuvieron así por un rato, hasta que se separaron en busca de aire. Rin sonrió, sus mejillas estaba encendidas por la intensidad del beso.

—Entonces... ¿nos veremos más tarde?

Sesshomaru recordó que esa tarde había quedado en encontrarse con Miyuky en la casa de ésta.

Negó con la cabeza y desvío la mirada. —Esta tarde no podré, tengo que ayudar a mi padre con asuntos de oficina.

La decepción la envolvió completamente. Tenía planeado que pasaran toda la tarde juntos y así disfrutar del uno al otro lo más que pudieran, quizás ver unas películas o algo. Mañana no tendrían tiempo para estar a solas en ni un segundo, pues después de clases empezarían con los preparativos de la fiesta, y luego el sábado se la pasarían limpiando y ordenando todo hasta la hora del festejo.

De todas formas se obligó a sonreír, no quería que él viera lo afectada que estaba por el rechazo. —Oh, bueno. Entonces te llamaré durante la noche para charlar un poco antes de dormir.

El peliplata asintió distraído. La figura que estaba espiándolos por la ventana de la casa de Rin, llamó más su atención.

—Bien, entonces hablaremos en la noche.

Lo besó una vez más antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia su casa. Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a su primo sentado en las escaleras, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Rin lo miró confundida. —¿Otsu? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bankotsu se levantó y se encaminó hacia ella, la envolvió en un caluroso abrazo. —¡Prima, te estaba esperando! Me has extrañado hoy ¿verdad?

En eso su madre y su abuela aparecieron desde la cocina, ambas llevababan dos bandejas de plata repletas de galletas de jengibre.

—Rin, cariño. —su madre le sonrió dulcemente—. Que bueno que ya estás aquí, te tenemos grandes noticias.

Se dirigieron hacia el living y tomaron asiento en los enormes sillones de color bordó, dejando las bandejas en la mesita ratonera junto a una tetera.

—Bien cariño, adivina qué. —prosiguió su madre, luego de servir un poco de té a su suegra.

Rin tomó un sorbo del batido de fresa que aún tenía y encogió los hombros. —No sé... ammm ¿nos mudamos?

—Casi ¡Bankotsu se muda con nosotros! —anunció, muy emocionada.

Rin creyó ver pasar por su mente, toda su vida en un milisegundo.

—Ay, no. —murmuró para sí misma—.

Bankotsu tomó asiento a su lado y le arrebató el batido que tenía en sus manos. Tomó un gran sorbo y sonrió con picardía. —Ay, sí. Durante toda mi estancia aquí seré tu sombra, prima. Me convertiré en tu siames, en tu gemelo buena onda.

La señora Murakami asintió y aplaudió alegremente. —¿No es maravilloso Rin? Será como vivir con el hermano que nunca tuviste.

Rin sonrió y asintió. Pensándolo bien, la idea de que su primo conviva con ellos no era tan desagradable. Es más, le vendría de perlas, ya no sé aburriría como lo hacia constantemente y tendría a Bankotsu para cualquier cosa que necesitara, y él estaría ahí para escucharla y aconsejarla en cualquier momento. Además la casa ya no se sentiría tan vacía como siempre.

—¿Es por eso que no has asistido a clases hoy?

—Sí, estuve empacando y esas cosas. Ya no podía seguir en casa con todos mis hermanos, soy el mayor así que ya era hora de que me buscara algún lugar. Imagínate ¡hasta Jakotsu ya no vive con mis padres! Bueno, a él lo echaron así que no cuenta. —se encogió de hombros—. Pero bueno, decidí dejar el hogar familiar aunque sea por un tiempo. Las cosas con mis padres no están yendo nada bien, discuten constantemente por las razones más estúpidas, y si no están discutiendo no se dirigen la palabra. Por lo tanto decidí darme un respiro de todo eso ¿y qué mejor lugar al que ir que éste?

Su tía se acercó a él y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. —Aww, cariño. Hiciste bien en hacerlo, las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, quédate para siempre si es necesario.

Bankotsu sonrió y correspondió al abrazo de su tía. —Oh, tía Sakura, eres la mejor. ¿Puedo usar el Jaguar del tío Keitaro?

—Por supuesto que sí, cielo. Es más, te compraremos uno si quieres.

Rin permaneció un instante con la boca abierta, sorprendida, no creyendo lo que acaba de escuchar.

—¿Le comprarás un auto? —preguntó, indignada—. Tú y papá jamás se han ofrecido a comprarme un auto a mí, ni siquiera me dejan conducir los suyos.

—Es que aún no estás en edad, preciosa. Cuando cumplas dieciocho te regalaremos el auto que elijas.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros, su enojo se esfumó tan rápido como vino. —Está bien.

Bankotsu entrecerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza hacia ella. —Eres una mimada.

Rin sonrió y le sacó la lengua.

El sábado por la tarde, Rin se encontraba en la mansión Taisho, junto con Aome, Sango, Ayame, Bankotsu, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kanna y Kagura.

Estaban en la enorme cocina de la mansión, con toda clase de bebidas. Las chicas preparaban el ponche, mientras que los chicos se encargaban de hacer los chupitos de Tequila, y hacer otras mezclas locas con bebidas.

La fiesta iba a comenzar en tan sólo cinco horas, así que ya había que preparar todo.

En eso entran en la cocina Inu y su mujer Irazue. Ambos se ven como siempre elegantemente vestidos, Inu con un traje gris y camisa azul intenso, e Irazue con un vestido turquesa y tacones de aguja violeta, un pequeño bolsito del mismo color cuelga de su hombro.

Con una amable sonrisa, Inu se acerca a la encimera donde están trabajando. —Hola chicos, veo que tienen mucho trabajo aquí, eh.

Aome asiente mientras revuelve el ponche. —Así es, y aún nos queda mucho por hacer.

Inu mira hacia la enorme bandeja donde residen más de ocho litros de ponche de frutas. —Eso se ve exquisito, hace años que no bebo ponche. —luego echa un vistazo al trabajo de los muchachos. Inuyasha corta limones mientras que Miroku y Bankotsu apilan los vasos y sirven la bebida.

Inu agarra uno de los vasos que están a su alcanse y se mete el trago a la boca, segundos después lo escupe haciendo salpicar y mojar por todos lados. —¡¿Qué diablos?! —hace una mueca de asco—. ¡Es Vodka puro! —pero toma otro sorbo, está vez más profundo hasta que el vaso queda vacío.

Inuyasha fulmina con la mirada a Miroku. —Dijiste que estas bebidas no contienen ni un gramo de alcohol.

—No me eches la culpa a mí, el tipo de la tienda fue quien me lo dijo. Además la etiqueta lo confirma. —toma una botella de la encimera—. Aquí dice claramente 0,0% alcohol.

Chicos, escuchen. —comienza Inu, con voz serena y firme—. No me molesta que consuman un poco de alcohol, siempre y cuando sea bajo este techo y de forma moderada. Pero hay algo que no toleraré ni aunque tengan cuarenta años, vivan solos y la compren con su propio dinero; y son las drogas. —repasa con la mirada a cada uno en ellos—. Sí, el director de su escuela ya nos puso al tanto de eso. Y déjenme decirles que si me llego a enterar que algunos de ustedes ha consumido cualquier tipo de drogas o esas porquerías, yo mismo los voy a entregar a la policía y voy hacer que les pongan una condena de 5.000 horas de servicio comunitario en los peores lugares públicos de Japón.—concluyó, con tono amenazante—. Y eso va para todos los presentes aquí, y para sus amigos, pero principalmente para ti, Inuyasha. También para ustedes, Aome y Rin, y para la niñita que está allá. —señaló a Kanna y ésta se sonrojo levemente.

—Ni siquiera me gusta el alcohol. —murmuró avergonzada. Inu entrecierra los ojos hacia ella—. Ya veremos.

Irazue saca un espejito y un labial violeta de su bolsito, mientras se pinta los labios, habla a Inuyasha. —Lo que tu padre en realidad quiere decir es... —pero no puede concluir la frase porque su marido la interrumpe—. Que si me entero que andas metido en algo que tenga que ver con las drogas, te echo a patadas de esta casa y te despojo de la herencia familiar, punto.

Irazue fulmina con la mirada a su esposo. —Jamás en tu vida te atrevas a interrumpe de nuevo, Inu No Taisho. ¡Y date prisa que tenemos un avión que abordar! Debemos estar en Alemania para mañana a las diez de la mañana, esa conferencia no se va a dar sola.

—guarda sus pertenencias nuevamente en su bolso y sale de la cocina echa una furia y a paso liguero, pero sin perder su elegancia habitual.

El señor Taisho bufó, preguntándose cuál era la razón por la que su esposa había despertado de mal humor ese día. Bueno, en realidad siempre despertaba de un humor de perros, pero ese día más de lo normal—. Cómo sea, chicos. Ya están advertidos. Dejo a Sesshomaru a cargo de la casa, le di a los empleados los días libres hasta que volvamos y... bueno, habla con tu hermano, Inuyasha. Él te dirá todo el reglamento que dejé para los tres días que tu madre y yo estemos fuera. Hazle caso, y por favor no se vayan a pelear. Dejé en marcación rápida el número de la casa de tu tía Atsune, que es donde nos alojaremos. No quiero que...

Inuyasha continuaba cortando los limones y preparando las bebidas,había dejado de escuchar a su padre desde el momento que mencionó a Sesshomaru. —Sí, sí. Lo que sea. —habló con tono aburrido—. No dejes esperando a mamá.

En eso la susodicha entra nuevamente a la cocina, pero en este caso trae en sus manos dos enormes jarrones de cerámica adornados con patrones extraños tipo mandalas. Guardó los jarrones en las alacenas que estaban debajo de una larga encimera. Cuando se puso de pie, miró a todos los presentes con cara hermética. —¡Hmp! —Y dándose media vuelta, sale de la habitación con la cabeza en alto.

—Muy bien, niños. Que se diviertan y traten en lo posible de no enojar a mi primogénito, ya conocen cómo es, no tolera muchas cosas. ¡Suerte! —Se despidió de todos y salió tras su mujer quien lo estaba esperando en la entrada, cruzada de brazos y repiqueteándo un pie sobre el suelo.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo sobre su primogénito? —preguntó Bankotsu.

Todos encogen de los hombros...

Finalmente la noche tan esperada había llegado. La fiesta había comenzado hace más de media hora, pero Rin aún estaba en su habitación arreglandose después de tomar un baño. Se había dejado el cabello al natural, ni siquiera hacia falta pasarle plancha. Como lo tenía muy largo era imposible que se hiciera un peinado ella misma, así que optó por dejarlo suelto y usó una bandana negra como diadema, lo anudó en la cima de su cabeza y le quedó adornado como un hermoso moño.

Era de esperar que la mayoría de las chicas en la fiesta llevaran vestidos. Rin tenía muchísimos, de todos los estilos, colores y marcas. Pero se decidió por un short plateado brillante, un top algo escotado y ajustado de color negro, y sandalias de gamusa negra con plataforma y tiras que dejaban sus dedos al descubierto y estaban adornadas con un hermoso moñito.

En su rostro se puso un poco de rubor, el delineado de sus ojos era perfecto, se puso algo de máscara de pestañas y pintó sus labios de un hermoso rojo mate intenso. Por último decoró su cuello con una gargantilla negra.

Sonrió, satisfecha por el resultado que había conseguido, algo casual, lindo y juvenil. Lo justo para la ocasión de esa noche.

Tomó un pequeño bolso de su closet y salió de su habitación para buscar a Bankotsu.

Al bajar las escaleras, se encaminó hacia la puerta de la casa, para ver si quizás la estaba esperando afuera, pero no fue así, no estaba por ningún lado.

Cuando estaba por encaminarse hacia el salón principal, lo vio en el pie de la escalera.

—Me despido del cielo, porque es un pecado verse como me veo.

Bankotsu tenía puesto una remera negra con cuello en V que le sentaba bastante bien gracias a sus hombros anchos y músculos por el entrenamiento, jeans azul oscuro, vans negras y una gorra con la visera hacia tras también en color negro. Completaba su atuendo un Rolex de color gris.

Rin tuvo que aceptar que se veía bastante guapo y masculino, como un modelo de Calvin Klein.

Su primo se encaminó hacia ella y la contempló de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Weeuu weeuu. —imitó a la sirena de un patrullero—. Que alguien llame a la policía, porque es ilegal que te veas tan bien.

La pelinegra rió y sus mejillas se encendieron. —Tú tampoco te ves nada mal, estás muy guapo. Si no tuviera novio y tú no fueras mi primo, creo que me atrevería a pedirte tu número.

—Hmm... —sonrió con gesto sensual—. Y quizás yo estaría dispuesto a dartelo ¡JAH! Vayamos a la fiesta.

Tomándola del abrazo la arrastró hacia el otro lado de la calle, donde números autos y motos estaban aparcados a lo largo de toda la calle y más allá. Varios invitados estaban en el patio de enfrente con botellas de cerveza en manos, la música podía oírse desde afuera. Middle de Dj Snake, sonaba por los enormes parlantes.

Al entrar a la mansión el volumen de la música era un poco más fuerte, pero no tanto como para no poder entablar una conversación tranquila. La iluminación de la habitación era tenue, en una esquina había un gran juego de luz que enfocada patrones por la habitación cambiando de color cada segundo, había burbujas por todos lados dándole un toque clásico a la fiesta. Los jóvenes bailaban y reían, había varias rondas de amigos dispersas aquí y allá.

Rin divisó a su grupo de amigos en la parte media de la habitación, un par de metros alejados de ellos. Todos tenían vasos descartables de color rojo y azul.

Inuyasha estaba vestido con una camisa de color rojo, las mangas de la camisa estaban remangadas hasta sus codos y tenía desprendido los tres primeros botones dejando a la vista su pecho y su collar negro de perlas. Llevaba jeans negros y zapatillas bajas del mismo color que la camisa.

Miroku estaba con una camisa color violeta, jeans negros también y zapatillas del mismo color.

Aome llevaba un vestido de falda acampanada color verde oscuro y tacones blancos.

Sango tenía puesto un vestido ajustado de color rosa y sandalias plateadas.

Naraku usaba una camisa negra, jeans blancos y zapatillas adidas blancas.

El vestido de Kanna era de color marfil, no tenía mangas y la falda era inflada. Lo convinó con sandalias blancas.

Y Kikyo... Rin quiso llorar de envidia cuando vio lo perfectamente bien que le quedaba el vestido que llevaba. Se ajustaba de forma perfecta a su figura, era de color rojo oscuro, sin una manga, dejando a la vista su hombro izquierdo, mostraba un poco de piel en la parte de la cintura, y le quedaba por encima de la rodilla. La muchacha llevaba su larga melena suelta y sus labios pintados de rojo brillante, sus tacones de aguja eran igualmente rojos.

Un poco más allá de sus amigos, estaban Kagura, Abi y Sara.

El vestido de Abi era uno ajustado y de color naranja.

El de Kagura era violeta junto con sandalias negras.

Y Sara vestía un top de color bordó, una falda blanca acampanada y tacones de gamusa del mismo color que el top. Su peinado era una media cola adornado con un fino moño rojo.

Rin apartó la mirada, siempre que la veía era inevitable acordarse que aquella muchacha fue el primer "amorío" de su novio. No podía evitar guardarle rencor.

Aunque Sara no le había caído mal desde siempre. Luego de su ruptura con Sesshomaru, la muchacha quedó tan destruida que despertó la lástima de ella y de sus amigos. Había dejado de ir al colegio por un tiempo, y cuando regresó se la veía tan desgastada e inrreconocible, toda páliducha, demacrada, con ojeras y bolsas bajo los ojos. Los estudiantes de la escuela habían echo correr el chisme de que se había vuelto drogadicta y otras cuantas estupideces más, de ahí su mal aspecto. Y por supuesto eso despertó la compasión de Rin, sabía que todo lo que se decía sobre Sara no era más que puras mentiras para dañar su imagen.

Así que cada vez que oía a alguien hablando pestes sobre ella, lo desmentia completamente.

Hasta que el día en que Sesshomaru y ella hicieron oficial su noviazgo, alguien había echo correr el rumor de que Sara había dicho que ese nuevo noviazgo de su ex con la pelinegra, no era más que otro nuevo negocio igual como había sido con Kagura. Además de que Rin era muy poca cosa para el peliplata, y otras cuantas groserías.

Al principio Rin no quiso creer en habladurías y chismes, pero todo se confirmó una tarde que estaba junto a Sesshomaru. Rin tenía el celular de su novio, cuando vio innumerables mensajes de Sara sin respuesta. En la mitad de ellos aparecía ella catalogada como "esa" y otros cuantos sobrenombres y cosas despectivas hacia su persona. Y en la otra mitad, ella le hacia recordar el "mágico noviazgo que tuvieron" y siempre le pedía para intentarlo de nuevo.

A Rin le dieron ganas de vomitar con sólo acordarse. Sara no era más que una cara bonita y un cuerpo perfecto, pero por dentro estaba llena de maldad. Igual que Kagura, pero por lo menos su ami-enemiga no se había ocultado tras una sonrisa inocente cuando la veía. Tenía que darle créditos a Kagura por ser muy directa con ella desde el principio, y no una falsa halagadora.

Tenía la ligera sospecha de que ya sabía a quién pertenecía una de las tantas notas que dejaban en su casillero...

Regresó su atención a sus amigos, al parecer todos estaban muy atentos a algo que estaba contando Inuyasha. Miroku asentía a las palabras, hasta que Inuyasha tiró su cabeza hacia tras en una carcajada y todos le siguieron. Aome rió, hasta que se tapó la cara con el vaso que tenía en su mano, parecía avergonzada. Miroku se destartalaba de risa junto a Naraku. Sango miró hacia otro lado, pero Rin pudo divisar que se estaba riendo también. Kikyo negó con la cabeza, y ocultó su sonrisa en el cuello de su novio. Kanna parecía querer estar en cualquier lugar menos en ese.

Rin se encaminó hacia ellos, seguida por su primo. Al llegar a ellos Inuyasha no dio acto de haberla visto, hasta que Rin tiró de su camisa.

El muchacho tomó un trago de su bebida y volteó a verla.

—¡Rin, mírate, estás más alta!

La pelinegra rió y negó con la cabeza. —Te gusta burlarte de mí ¿verdad? Y yo que te estaba por decir lo guapo que te ves.

Inuyasha abrió sus abrazos en gesto de invitación. —Adelante ¡alágame! Pero déjame decirte que la mitad de los presentes lo han echo, así que tendrás que ser bastante creativa.

Rin lo empujó jueguetonamente.

—Eres un egocéntrico. Por cierto ¿dónde están Ayame y los demás chicos?

Aome estaba con su celular tecleando algo en la pantalla.

—Están en camino. —anunció—.

Hakudoshi y Kohaku vienen con ellos.

Bankotsu chocó sus palmas.

—¡Perfecto! Hakudoshi y yo tenemos algo pendiente que hacer esta noche.

Sango torció el gesto y lo miró con la frente arrugada. —Creo que me arriesgaré a preguntar ¿qué es exactamente lo que tienen planeado para esta noche?

El moreno bufó e hizo un gesto con las manos como restando importancia al asunto. —No es nada raro, sólo invité a una antigua ex novia mía a la fiesta, y ella traerá a su prima que está de visita en la ciudad. Y yo voy a presentársela a Hakudoshi.—guiñó el ojo.

Todos ruedan los ojos y niegan. Esos chicos no tenían remedio.

En eso se suman a su grupo, Abi, Kagura y Sara.

Kagura se acerca a Rin y la toma del brazo. —¡Hey, estás preciosa, que bueno que hayas optado por algo diferente!

Rin sonríe y asiente. —Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien. —posó su vista en Inuyasha quien en ese momento le estaba diciendo algo a Aome en el oído—. Oye, Inuyasha. —el peliplata fijó su vista en ella—. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

La expresión de Inuyasha cambia a una aburrida—. Oh, ese idiota. Debe estar en su habitación o en la biblioteca. Todos hemos subido a llamarlo, pero como es un terco ni siquiera nos quiso escuchar. —encoge los hombros y toma un trago de su bebida—. Me da igual si decide quedarse encerrado toda la noche.

Rin suspiró con desgana. Por supuesto, había sido demasiado bueno y fácil para ser verdad. Claro, Sesshomaru aceptó que se hiciera la fiesta por su cumpleaños, pero jamás dijo nada sobre que él participaría o que siquiera asistiría. «Bien jugado Sessh» pensó.

Miró a su primo quien estaba muy absordo en su celular. Tiró de su remera para llamar su atención.—Ve por una bebida para nosotros, subiré a buscar a Sessh.

Bankotsu asintió distraído y se encaminó en busca de las bebidas sin quitar su mirada de la pantalla.

Inuyasha se terminó el trago y dejó el vaso vacío sobre una mesa, acto seguido, tomó la mano de Aome. —Vamos a bailar un rato.—anunció, y la arrastró a la pista de baile. Inmediatamente los demás se unieron a ellos.

Rin subió las anchas escaleras en camino a la segunda planta. Al llegar, caminó por el largo pasillo hasta detenerse en la puerta blanca de la habitación de Sesshomaru. Como siempre, entró sin tocar.

Y ahí estaba él, recostado en su cama contra las grandes y mullidas almohadas blancas. Viéndose devastadoramente guapo. Llevaba una camisa blanca, chaleco de vestir de color negro, pantalones negros y zapatillas vans negras.

¿Cómo alguien de su edad podía ser tan guapo, tan atractivo? Estaba maravilloso esa noche, aunque Rin pensaba que siempre se veía muy bien con cualquier cosa que se pusiera. Tenía un no sé qué especial que lo hacía único e incomparable a cualquier otro chico de su edad.

Rin se acercó a él y reparó que tenía un libro en sus manos. "El placer de ser contador".

—¿Por qué estás leyendo eso en vez de estar disfrutando de tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

Seshomaru ni se molestó en apartar su vista de la página. —¿Qué fiesta de cumpleaños?

Rin bufó y cruzó los brazos.

—Pues la fiesta que está teniendo lugar aquí y en éste instante.

El pelipla cambió de página y continuó leyendo mientras respondía. —Ah, te refieres a la fiesta de Inuyasha.

—¡No es la fiesta de Inuyasha! —exclamó Rin, levemente exasperada—. Entre todos hemos estado planeado esto durante un mes.

Seshomaru por fin apartó el libro y la miró. —Sí, es la fiesta de Inuyasha. Nada más ha usado la excusa de mi cumpleaños como señuelo para poder dar una fiesta ya que oportunamente mis padres saldrían del país, y como jamás le permitirían hacerlo, vio la oportunidad y la aprovechó.

Rin rodó los ojos y resopló, su novio tenía unas ocurrencias bárbaras. —Por favor, que cosas dices Sessh ¡eso no es cierto!

—Sí, lo es. Nada más que tú no te das cuenta porque eres muy ingenua.

La pelinegra negó rápidamente con la cabeza, como queriendo apartar de su mente la tontería que acababa de escuchar. —Cómo sea, es tu cumpleaños y hay una gran celebración abajo, así que será mejor que nos unamos a la diversión.

El peliplata la escaneó lentamente de pies a cabeza, y debía admitir para sí mismo que Rin estaba espléndida. De por sí ya era bastante hermosa, pero el atuendo que eligió para esa noche la hacía ver muy sexy, sin parecer vulgar. Seguía conservando esa elegancia y dulzura que la caracterizaban. Ni siquiera había visto a ninguna muchacha de la fiesta aún, pero apostaría un millón de yenes a que ninguna se veía tan radiante como Rin.

Una sonrisa burbujeante se formó en los labios de Rin al ver que Seshomaru no le quitaba los ojos de encima. —¿Qué dices? —preguntó y dio una vuelta con las manos en su cintura— ¿Qué tal me veo?

—Bien.

—¿Bien? —preguntó, con una sonrisa burlona y levantando ambas cejas— ¿sólo bien?

—Atractiva.

—Eso está mejor. Ok, y ahora. —le arrebató el libro que tenía en sus manos y lo tiró al otro lado de la habitación—. Es hora de relajarnos un poco y beber algo.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a despegarse de la cama. Seshomaru se resistió un poco, pero al final terminó cediendo, no le quedaba más remedio que ceder a los caprichos de Rin ya que si no lo hacía ella podría volverse algo quisquillosa, o aún peor, ignorarlo hasta que se le pasara el enojo, y eso no era nada bueno. Así que sin más, suspiro hondo y se preparó mentalmente para la larga y desastrosa noche que le esperaba.

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras, fueron recibidos por un grupo de jóvenes entusiasmados, quienes al ver a Seshomaru, comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir como en gesto de bienvenida.

Rin se veía alegre ante ese gesto, mientras que Seshomaru no le prestó atención y volteó su vista hacía otro lado. —Que deplorable, esto es humillante. —murmuró para sí mismo.

Al adentrarse en la sala, vieron a Inuyasha y a los demás bailando. Rin buscó a Bankotsu y lo localizó en una esquina junto con Hakudoshi. Tomó a Seshomaru de la mano y lo arrastró en dirección a su primo.

—Hey, tú. —saludó a su amigo con un abrazo—. La fiesta comenzó hace ya casi una hora, creí que serías el primero en llegar.

Hakudoshi vestía remera blanca, jeans celeste y zapatillas converse star player blancas. Y al igual que Bankotsu, llevaba una gorra con la visera hacía tras.

—Jamás llego temprano a ninguna fiesta o evento. —la miró de pies a cabeza—. Por cierto, te vez exqui... —pero calló repentinamente al ver la mirada aniquiladora que el peliplata le lanzó—. Te vez bonita. Sí, muy bonita.

Rin sonrió amablemente hacía su amigo. —Gracias Haku, eres un encanto.

Hakudoshi miró a Seshomaru, y levantó el vaso que tenía en su mano como gesto de "salud".—Feliz cumpleaños, Seshomaru.

No haré ningún chiste vinculado con tu edad, porque me deprime sólo pensarlo.

Rin y Bankotsu rompieron a reír, mientras que el peliplata sólo entrecerró sus ojos hacia el albino. —Ni que estuviera cumpliendo cincuenta. —respondió Rin, luego de reconponerse.

Hakudoshi se encogió de hombros. —Diecinueve, cincuenta ¿qué importa? Cada día uno envejece más.

Bankotsu asintió y tomó un trago de su bebida. —Tienes un punto.

Rin miró hacia el vaso que tenía su primo y entrecerró sus ojos.—Por cierto, ¿dónde está la bebida que te pedí que me consiguieras?

Hakudoshi apartó la mirada de ellos y escondió su vaso detrás suyo. Pero no lo hizo lo suficientemente rápido como para que Rin no lograse verlo.

La pelinegra lanzó una mirada acusadora hacía el moreno.—¡Le diste mi bebida, eres un traidor!

Bankotsu miró rápidamente hacia su celular. —¡Oh, es Akane, debo responder! Lo siento prima, el deber me llama. —y sin más, salió disparado como alma que lleva el diablo.

Rin rodó los ojos y suspiro, por último tomó la mano de Seshomaru y se encaminaron a la cocina a por bebidas.

Cuando ya tenían cada uno su vaso, regresaron a la sala y se unieron a los demás.

Inuyasha se acercó a Rin y le habló al oído. —No sé lo que hiciste o dijiste para convencerlo, pero te felicito.

Rin sonrió y encogió los hombros. —No fue nada.

—Y espero que lo que sea que éste bebiendo no sea sólo agua.

—Happōshu.

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido por unos segundos, luego levantó su palma y la chocó junto con la de Rin. —Haces milagros.

En eso, automáticamente todos los presentes pararon su baile, el Dj bajó el volumen de la música e inmediatamente los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

Pero a pesar de que todos hablaban a la misma vez, fue inevitable no escuchar la conversación que Bankotsu estaba teniendo por celular. —Mira nena, no sé quién te haya dicho eso, ¡pero yo no le pongo calificaciones a las chicas! —los murmullos cesaron y todas las miradas recayeron sobre él—. Bueno, ¿vas a venir o qué? ... no sé, no sé, me siento muy ofendido por ese falso chisme... ok, entonces te veo aquí. —finalizó la llamada y sonrió triunfante—. Esa nena, es un diez de diez.

Al darse cuenta que todos los presentes lo miraban extrañados, preguntó. —¿Qué, acaso nunca vieron a un muchacho guapo hablando por celular?

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó Rin, y se hizo un hueco entre la gente para poder ver a qué venía tanto alboroto. Al esparcirse un poco la multitud logró ver a dos figuras paradas en el umbral de la sala, inmediatamente sonrió y fue a recibirlos.

—¡Sí vieron! —exclamó entusiasmada, y los abrazó a ambos.

Kageromaru respondió al abrazo.

—Por supuesto que sí, jamás declino una invitación.

—Yo tampoco. —concordó Juromaru.

Ambos estaban vestidos con sus uniformes de policía, de ahí todo el jaleo.

—Vinimos a imponer el orden aquí. —habló Kageromaru, en tono firme—. Tú, el de las gafas. —señaló a un muchacho con estilo hipster—. Te ves muy sospechoso.

Juromaru entrecerró sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. —Seee. Y tú —señaló a la amiga del hipster, una bonita muchacha de cabello rosa chicle quien llevaba una corona de flores violetas—. Tendría que arrestarte.

La muchacha se sonrojó visiblemente y preguntó en un tono que sonó muy dulce:—¿Por qué?

—Por contrabando de belleza.

Todos los presentes gritaron y silbaron al unísono, y sin hacer ni decir más, el Dj volvió a subir el volumen de la música "Sing me to sleep" de Alan Walker, comenzó a sonar por los parlantes.

Rin les indicó dónde quedaba la cocina y las bebidas, luego regreso con su grupo. Todos los presentes pasaron el siguiente rato bailando, bebiendo, charlando y por supuesto, pasándolo muy bien.

Rin estaba bailando tranquilamente, cuando de repente alguien la abrazó por la espalda. Al girarse se encontró con un muy sonriente Kohaku, Rin rápidamente lo abrazó en gesto de saludo.

\- Que bueno que estés aquí, ya decía yo que me hacía falta mi compañero de baile.

Kohaku la acercó más a su cuerpo. Estaba vestido con una camisa gris, jeans negros y zapatillas negras. - ¿No se supone que Seshomaru tendría que estar bailando contigo?

La pelinegra rio y negó con la cabeza. -Sí, claro. Cuando el infierno se congele. Sabes que Sesh jamás baila, y menos lo haría en público.

\- Tienes razón, ni siquiera sé porque pregunto. -aflojó su agarre de ella y tomó de su mano para guiarla a través de la multitud en dirección a la cocina-. Vamos, conseguiré nuevas bebidas para ambos.

Al llegar a la enorme cocina, se encontraron con que un gran grupo de jóvenes estaban instalados allí, al parecer se estaba desarrollando un muy entretenido partido de Beer pong. El juego consistía en que los jugadores traten de encestar desde el extremo de una mesa, pelotas de ping-pong en vasos llenos de cerveza y luego el equipo contrario debería beberlo.

Entre los participantes se encontraban Hakudoshi y Bankotsu. Éste último parecía estar más interesado en su celular que en el juego.

Rin se acercó a ellos mientras Kohaku servía las bebidas.

—¿Creen que está todo en perfecto estado? —preguntó, algo ansiosa— ¿La música está como para bailar? Siento que está más para entablar una conversación. ¿serán suficientes las bebidas?

Bankotsu le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la trajo hacía sí. —Tranquilizate Rin, está todo en excelentes condiciones, todo como lo planeamos.

Hakudoshi asintió en acuerdo y tomó un trago de su bebida. —De echo, es una de las mejores fiestas que he asistido hasta ahora.

Bankotsu también asintió.—Totalmente.

De repente, un muchacho se subió a la encimera, tratando de atraer la atención de los presentes en la cocina. Su cabello color miel estaba todo despeinado, mechones rubios sobresalían por aquí y por allá. No llevaba remera, tenía su torso completamente desnudo, y Rin tuvo que admitir que el muchacho se veía bastante bien sin ella pues, estaba muy en forma. Afortunadamente tenía su jeans puesto, pero aún así el elástico de su boxer blanco Calvin Klein era visible.

—¡Oigan, oigan, escuchen todos! —inmediatamente todos pusieron su atención en él—. ¡Ha sucedido algo horrible... alguien le puso alcohol al ponche!

Jadeos de asombro invadieron la habitación, luego de unos segundos, todos se apresuraron a servirse la bebida alterada.

Hakudoshi miró hacia todos lados, cuando se aseguró que nadie lo estaba viendo, escondió su petaca con whisky en uno de los cajones de la cocina.

Kohaku se acercó a ellos y le ofreció a Rin un vaso lleno de ponche. La pelinegra lo miró desconfiada y el muchacho encogió los hombros. —¿Ya qué? De todas Formosa el vodka también tiene alcohol. Además es sólo por esta noche, estás entre amigos y no estás para nada lejos de tu casa. Y no te dejaré beber más de lo necesario.

Hakudoshi se acercó a él y lo agarró brevemente por los hombros. —Ya me convenciste. —le informó, e inmediatamente se dirigió a la fila para servirse la bebida.

Rin soltó una pequeña carcajada y por último aceptó el vaso que Kohaku le ofrecia. —Está bien, pero sólo lo haré para aligerar un poco mis nervios. —tomó un sorbo e hizo una pequeña mueca.—Creo que le han puesto whisky.

—¡Ah, eso no se vale prima. —le reprochó Bankotsu—. Sí tú lo haces yo también, ya verás, ya verás.

Y se alejó para unirse con Hakudoshi...

Tiempo después, Sesshomaru entró en la cocina, y cuando vio a Rin riendo junto a Kohaku, su pésimo estado de humor empeoró aún más. Sin perder tiempo se acercó a ellos en largas sancadas, tomó a la pelinegra del brazo y sin decir nada la guió entre la multitud fuera de la cocina hacia el patio trasero del la mansión.

Antes de que pudieran seguir caminando, Rin se soltó de su agarre. —Espera ¿qué sucede?

—No me agrada nada la forma en que te estaba mirando ese idiota.

Rin entrecerró sus ojos, confundida. ¿Había oído bien o el alcohol ya se le había subido a la cabeza? —¿Qué? —preguntó extrañada. Miró el contenido de su vaso, el líquido aún estaba por la mitad.

—Lo que acabas de oír, Rin.

—Es lo que te estoy preguntando porque por lo que a mí concierne, es una tontería lo que acabas de decir. —soltó una pequeña carcajada—. ¿Te referías a Kohaku? Sólo estábamos charlando sobre cosas del campamento.

—No hablo sobre ese idiota, lo digo por el otro, el que estaba con Hakudoshi y tu primo.

—¿Adler? —preguntó, refiriéndose al muchacho rubio que se había subido a la encimera. Resultó que es amigo de Bankotsu, está en el equipo de fútbol con él—. Lo acabo de conocer, es muy amigo de Bankotsu. También es muy agradable.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, pero Rin pudo notar que se veía bastante afligido, y que lo intentaba ocultar bajo esa capa de mal humor e indiferencia.

Rin sintió un poco de pena por él, debería estar pasándolo muy mal, Sesshomaru odiaba las fiestas, el ruido, relacionarse con gente desconocida y todo ese ajetreo.

Si había aceptado todo aquello fue solamente porque ella le había insistido irremediablemente.

Sin dudarlo, se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello e inhalando su picante fragancia masculina, Dolce Gabbana. Rin amaba ese perfume, era como una droga para sus sentidos.

Pronto sintió que Sesshomaru posaba ambas manos en su cintura y la acercaba más a él. Rin levantó su cabeza y le sonrió, él no perdió más el tiempo y aplastó sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola profunda y posesivamente.

Ella respondió con gusto, capturando su boca en un beso apasionado. El beso fue interminable, maravilloso y profundo. Como solía ocurrir siempre entre ellos. Sesshomaru pudo probar el sabor del ponche en su lengua y algo más... mientras Rin suspiraba y se pegaba lo más que podía a él.

Luego de un tiempo, ambos se separaron en busca de aire. Rin comenzó a reír sin razón alguna, al momento que lo abrazaba y comenzaba a besarle la mejilla, cuello y mandíbula.

Así los estaba viendo Kohaku desde el umbral de la puerta, cuando después de unos minutos decidió ir tras de Rin para ver si todo estaba en orden. Y verlos ahí abrazados compartiendo el amor que se tenían uno al otro, fue como si le arrancasen el corazón. Jamás se acostumbraría a ver a Rin en brazos de Sesshomaru, seguía insistiendo en que él no la merecía.

Tras eso, sonrió amargamente y estuvo totalmente satisfecho con con lo que había echo. Tenía que admitir que Kagura era bastante lista a la hora de trazar planes.

Hakudoshi, Bankotsu y Adler estaban en una esquina de la pista de baile viendo ir y venir a las muchachas que pasaban por allí, cuando Rin, Sesshomaru y Kohaku se les unieron.

En eso dos amigas pasaban por ahí en dirección a la cocina, cuando Hakudoshi silvó por lo bajo para atraer su atención.

—Bonitas piernas muñecas ¿a qué hora abren? —ambas chicas voltearon a verlo horrorizadas y apuraron el paso. El albino resopló resentido.—De todas formas ambas tenían un seis.

Adler y Bankotsu rompieron en escandalosas carcajadas. Rin y Bankotsu lo miraban boquiabiertos, mientras que Sesshomaru sólo ignoraba todo a su alrededor. Pero ni tanto, pues estaba algo atento a un raro muchacho que miraba a Rin de forma muy sospechosa. Sin perder más tiempo lo fulminó con la mirada y pegó a Rin más cerca suyo.

La pelinegra lo miró confundida. —¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó, el peliplata no respondió pero Rin se percató de que estaba muy atento a algo en su izquierda. Miró en esa dirección y vio a un chico de cabello verde, al parecer él no le quitaba el ojo de encima, miró a su novio, parecía estar más enojado a cada segundo.

Rin soltó una pequeña risa, todo aquello le parecía algo cómico, Sesshomaru podía ser bastante paranoico, lo que era algo gracioso en una persona tan correcta como él. —Tienes que dejar ese tonto hábito de pensar que todo aquel que me mira está interesado en mí. —lo acusó—. Ser celoso no ayuda en nada y es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Yo no soy celoso Rin, soy posesivo y eso es algo muy diferente.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de su bebida. —Si tú lo dices. —contestó sin más, y regresó su atención en su primo y Adler.

El muchacho rubio estaba buscando con la mirada a alguien, cuando de repente una linda pelirroja pasó por su lado.

—Dichoso los ojos que te ven, y más las manos que te toquen, guapa.

La pelirroja lo miró y se alejó sonriendo. Adler miró a Bankotsu y a Hakudoshi, y levantó ambas cejas en gesto de victoria. —Ella tiene un ocho.

—Eso no se vale —se quejó Hakudoshi. —Es obvio que no te dirá nada si les dices ñoñerías de amor. Tienes que decirles algo subido de tono, así que esa no cuenta.

—¡Mi turno! —anunció Bankotsu, al ver que una atractiva morena se acercaba. —Escuchen, miren y aprendan.

La muchacha iba vestida con top y minifalda. Bankotsu la miró de pies a cabeza y le chifló, prácticamente la estaba desnudando con la mirada. —Bonita, quien fuera mecánico para meterle mano a esa máquina.

La morena se dio vuelta muy sería, pero cuando vio a Bankotsu su gesto se transformó en una sensual sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

El moreno miró a sus amigos con aire triunfal, todos (ecepto Sesshomaru) lo miraban boquiabiertos.

Hakudoshi y Adler negaron con la cabeza rápidamente, el albino fue el primero en hablar. —No se vale, seguramente se conocen.

Bankotsu hizo un gesto con la boca y se encogió de hombros. Hakudoshi miró a Adler por una respuesta. —¿La conoce? ¡seguro que la conoce! —regresó su atención a Bankotsu y vio que este se estaba riendo de él. El albino se le tiró en cima, segundos después Adler también lo hizo.

Así les encontraron dos guapas muchachas, quienes estaban buscando a Bankotsu. Una tenía el cabello color marróny la otra era rubia platino.

La de cabello marrón carrazpeo para llamar la atención de los muchachos, quienes estaban envueltos en una pequeña lucha de empujones y tiradas de remera y cabello. inmediatamente la lucha se detuvo y Bankotsu fijó su vista en la! ?. —¿Akane?

Mientras que la de pelo platino miró a Hakudoshi e inmediatamente sus ojos se agrandaron y lanzó un chillido atrayendo la atención de la mirad de los presentes en la habitación. —¡¿Haku!?

El albino fijó su vista en ella y tragó saliva dramáticamente. —¿Aymi?

Adler miró a ambas muchachas y frunció el ceño, confundido. —¿Ustedes?

Ambas muchachas lo miraron y lo nombraron al mismo tiempo.—¿Adler?

En la puerta de entrada de la mansión estaban Juromaru y Kageromaru, custodiando a todo aquel que entraba y salía del lugar. Justo en ese instante una muchacha de cabello púrpura estaba por cruzar el umbral de la puerta, cuando fue inmediatamente interrumpida por Kageromaru quien alzó su mano impidiéndola pasar.

—Alto ahí, preciosa. Enseñanos qué llevas en tu bolso.

Miyuki bajo su atención en el diminuto bolsito color negro que colgaba de su hombro, luego regreso su mirada en ambas oficiales. —¿Es en serio? —preguntó, señalando lo obvio.

Kageromaru asintió, de repente se lo vio muy triste.—Tan en serio como que ella no me ama.

Juromaru palmeó su espalda, reconfortandolo. —Tranquilo hermano, tranquilo. Ven —lo agarró por los hombros y comenzó a guiarlo en dirección a la cocina—. Un trago te vendría muy bien.

Miyuki los observó preocupada y fue tras ellos. —¿Oye, te encuentras bien? —le preguntó a Kageromaru, él asintió suspirando. —Sí, sólo que necesito un trago ¿quieres uno? —le ofreció a la pelipúrpura. Miyuki se encogió de hombros y sólo aceptó la invitación.

Sara iba caminando por el pasillo de la segunda planta luego de salir del tocador. Cuando llegó a la puerta del cuarto de Sesshomaru, se detuvo abruptamente. Luego de dudar por unos segundos, miró hacia ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie la estaba viendo y dio vuelta la perilla dorada. Al entrar a la habitación el perfume característico del peliplata invadió sus sentidos. El cuarto estaba a oscuras pero la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana daba una iluminación tenue.

La habitación estaba pulcramente en orden, la cama King size bien tendida con almohadas y sábanas blancas cubierta por un acolchado azul. Sara se percató del porta retrato negro que se encontraba en la mesita de luz al lado de la cama, se acercó hasta allí y tomo el objeto. En la fotografía salían abrazados Rin y Sesshomaru, la pelinegra mostraba una hermosa sonrisa, mientras que el peliplata tenía su típico semblante neutral, ambos estaban con el uniforme escolar.

A Sara la invadió una nostalgia profunda, pues recordó que Sesshomaru jamás había echo algo así con ella, a duras penas aceptaba que se tomasen una foto juntos, y ni hablar de revelarla y ponerla en un porta retratos.

Dejó el margen en su lugar y comenzó a recorrer la habitación, había dos grande tocadores de color negro repleto de cosas masculinas y demás.

Sara abrió el primer cajón de este, se encontró con dos pequeñas agendas, folios, un calendario, un reloj de mano, lápices, reglas y demás cosas, entre ellas sobres de colores. Tomó un sobre color violeta que tenía su nombre abreviado escrito con brillante tinta plateada, lo abrió y dentro había varios papeles de colores con frases escritas, tomó uno amarillo y leyó: "Eres el dueño de la mejor parte de mí."

Luego uno celeste: "Aún recuerdo el día que te conocí, recuerdo lo que mi corazón sintió en ese momento, desde esa primera mirada me robaste el corazón."

Y otra más de color verde: "Si llegas a ver esto, Rin quiere que cepas que te ama."

Sara suspiro y apartó la mirada, sentía una opresión en el pecho que era un tanto confusa de descifrar, pues no estaba segura si se trataba de tristeza o envidia, quizás un poco de ambos...

Metió todo de regreso al sobre y cerró el primer cajón. Abrió el segundo pero se encontró con casi lo mismo que el primero, libretas y cosas de oficina. Pero el último el cual era el más espacioso estaba repleto de carteles de colores y sobres, obviamente todo estaba apilado en orden. También había una caja cuadrada de color verde manzana, Sara levantó brevemente la tapa de ésta y logró ver aún más sobres, tarjetitas y papelitos cortados en forma de corazón. Su curiosidad pudo más que su razón, así que tomó la caja y se sentó en la cama para poder husmear con más comodidad, pero antes miró en dirección a la puerta por si alguien se acercaba, pero no fue así pues todos estaban abajo disfrutando de la fiesta.

Al sacar la tapa y poder ver mejor lo que había dentro, se dio cuenta de que eran todos contenidos de amor, quizás de San Valentín o algo. Lo revolvió todo y echo unas miradas rápidas al interior de algunos sobres, reconoció amargamente que la mayoría eran de parte de Rin, al parecer a la pelinegra le encantaba dar aquellos detalles. Mientras cambiaba los sobres uno debajo del otro, paró abruptamente en uno azul que se le hizo muy familiar (demasiado de echo). Lo abrió y su corazón casi se detuvo al ver que era una de las tantas cartas que le había dado al peliplata, revolvió más el contenido de la caja y halló aún más cartas por parte de ella. Se le encogió el corazón al ver que Sesshomaru había guardando esos recuerdos y no los había tirado o quemado como ella lo habría supuesto, ni siguiera se acordaba de la mitad de los sobres y carteles suyos que había allí.

Leyó rápidamente el papel que tenía en su mano. Sus ojos comenzaron a picar un poco por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, la presión en su pecho aumentó y su respiración se aceleró al igual que sus latidos. La carta que estaba leyendo era una que ella le había escrito cuando habían cumplido nueve meses de noviazgo, allá cuando ambos tenían trece años y juntos empezaban los primeros años rebeldes de la adolescencia. Eran recuerdos de oro para Sara, ningún chico después de Sesshomaru la hizo sentir como él, el peliplata había sido su primero en todos los sentidos. Después de él, Sara tardó muchísimo tiempo en volver a ser la misma, su ruptura la había destruido completamente y había pasado un buen tiempo antes de intentar algo con otro chico, una relación que obviamente fracasó pues el Taisho aún era el dueño de su corazón.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Sara dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa al escuchar aquella voz tan gélida cargada de enojo. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y giro su cuerpo para enfrentar a Sesshomaru, éste la estaba mirando desdeñosamente, hasta que apartó brevemente la mirada y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula al ver las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

—Lo-lo siento yo... solo entré aquí por curiosidad y luego...

—No deberías estar aquí.

—Lo sé, es que... —ambos miraron la caja que descansaba en la cama junto a todo su contenido desparramado. —Entraste a mi habitación sin mí permiso y husmeaste entre mis cosas, violaste mi privacidad. —la acusó con fría desaprobación mientras su gélida vista se clavaba en ella. Sara apartó la mirada, en los últimos años ya se había echo a la idea de que esa sería para siempre la única forma en que Sesshomaru la miraría hasta el resto de su vida, si se seguían viendo por supuesto...

—En verdad lo siento muchísimo. —se disculpaba, tratando de recomponer la postura, aunque era inútil pues, era la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que volvía a estar a solas con Sesshomaru, y eso lo ponía verdaderamente ansiosa. —Es que todo surgió muy rápido, entré aquí y sólo me dio curiosidad todo y pues... encontré la caja y... vi que aún guardas las cartas que te he escrito.

Sesshomaru sólo la contemplaba en silencio. La iluminación tenue de la habitación no le permitía ver mucho de Sara, pero era muy evidente que estaba llorando, ya que las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su mejilla brillaban gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. No supo por qué, pero ver a la muchacha en ese estado despertó su lado noble que ya creía muerto y que ni en sueños creería que se despertaría esa noche, luego de todo lo que estaba aguantando de esa fiesta.

—¿Pu-Puedo pedirte algo? —preguntó, con voz quebrada. —Sé que no me lo merezco después de lo que hice, pero... en realidad lo necesito. —agachó su cabeza y tragó saliva.

—Dime.

Levantó su cabeza y respiró hondo para llenarse de valor. —¿Me dejas darte un abrazo? Te prometo que será rápido, y por si quieres saber por qué lo quiero hacer es que todo este asunto de las cartas ha despertado maravillosos recuerdos en mí, y siento mucha nostalgia a la vez. Es algo dolorosos el que... —pero no puedo terminar porque fuertes brazos la rodearon, atrayéndola sobre el cálido y musculoso pecho del peliplata. Por unos segundos se quedó en Shock, no del todo segura si lo que estaba pasando era real o sólo una burla de su imaginación. Pero se recompuso rápidamente y se dejó llevar por la magia del momento abrazadándolo con todo lo que tenía de sí, intentado transmitirle los más puros sentimientos que aún tenía por él.

Y solo así, los recuerdos comenzaron a florecer en su mente, momentos maravillosos y felices en los que lamentablemente en la actualidad dolía acordarse de ellos, y sólo así de la nada no puedo aguantarlo más y rompió a llorar.

—No sabes... lo doloroso... que es para mí... el que me ignores.—decía entre sollozos, tenía su cabeza oculta en el cuello de él y sus brazos le rodeaban fuertemente sus costados.—Después... de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. Me duele verte... con ella... pero me duele aún más que a ti... no te importe ni un poco cómo me siento.

Sesshomaru no respondió a eso y sólo la dejó desahogarse mientras la tenía abrazada. Luego de unos minutos los sollozos fueron disminuyendo y finalmente la apartó un poco para mirarle el rostro. Tenía el rimel corrido, lo que hizo que se manchase las mejillas con las lágrimas, él le pasó el pulgar por esta para retener un poco las lágrimas que seguían cayendo. Sara sonrió un poco ante ese gesto tan particular, y ambos se quedaron mirando intensamente a los ojos por un rato.

Justo en ese instante, Rin iba de camino al baño cuando cruzó por la habitación de su novio y los encontró en ese estado. Se detuvo de repente y los miró a ambos de ida y vuelta, luego a la caja que se encontraba en la cama con su contenido desparramado. No le fue difícil identificar de qué se trataba todo aquello. En ese instante, Sara abrazó a Sesshomaru y Rin pudo observar con gran aflicción como éste le devolvía el abrazo.

En ese momento sintió como si una flecha le traspasara el corazón rompiéndolo en millones de fragmentos. Jadeó un poco por la impresión y se llevó su mano al pecho, como si eso podría aliviar un poco el dolor que comenzó a surgir de éste. Por último negó con la cabeza, no queriendo creer lo que estaba viendo, dio unos pasos atrás y se volvió para regresar con los demás. En ese intervalo tomó un trago de su bebida para retener las lágrimas, y gracias a esa distracción chocó con Kohaku.

—¡Rin! —la tomó por la cintura evitando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Kohaku la miró y pudo notar que se veía algo deprimida. —¿Te encuentras bien, te pasó algo?

Rin negó y se esforzó para formar una media sonrisa. —No, todo está bien. Sólo iba al baño pero está ocupado, voy a usar el de la primera planta.

Kohaku no estaba muy convencido, ya que se notaba a leguas que algo no estaba muy bien con su amiga. Pero no quiso forzarla a hablar, ya le diría algo ella cuando estuviese más tranquila. Miró en dirección al cuarto de Sesshomaru, y vio que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta ¿Quizás tuvieron una discusión? No lo sabía pero pronto lo averiguaría.

Tomó a Rin por la cintura y la guió escaleras abajo con la multitud que se agrupaba en el enorme salón de la mansión. La fiesta estaba en su pleno apogeo y todos la estaban pasando de maravilla. Y Rin también quería pasarla de maravilla, así que le propuso a Kohaku ir a por más bebidas y reunir a su grupo de amigos para jugar algún juego que tenían preparado.

—Gracias por entenderlo. —le susurró Sara a Sesshomaru. Y sin pensarlo muy bien, se puso de puntillas y le propinó un gran beso en los labios al peliplata, pero antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar para poder apartarla, ella ya estaba saliendo de la habitación, azotando la puerta tras de sí...


	10. Capítulo 10

La música sonaba fuertemente por los parlantes, los jóvenes en esa enorme habitación movían sus cuerpos al ritmo de ésta, mientras que otros bebían y charlaban con sus grupos. Rin y Kohaku no eran la excepción, llevaban bailando juntos por más de media hora y extrañamente la pelinegra no se sentía para nada exhausta. Es más, con cada minutos y minutos que pasaban, sus energías aumentaban misteriosamente...

Quizás era por el grado de alcohol del vodka y las tres veces consecutiva que iba bebiendo.

—Si sigues con eso, tendré que sacarte a rastras de aquí. —Le habló Kohaku al oído. Rin encogió los hombros al sentir el cálido aliento del muchacho en su cuello, y el hormigueo que éste le provocó. — Y lamentablemente no puedo prometer ser un caballero, dado que también se me está yendo de las manos esto.—levantó su vaso para aclarar el punto.

Una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en los labios de la pelinegra y sus ojos brillaron de una extraña manera, al menos de una que Kohaku no pudo descifrar, pero sabía enormemente a qué se debía. —¡Ya, para con eso! —le dio un pequeño golpe juguetón en el estómago. —Si sigues diciéndome cosas como esas voy a empezar a pensar cosas raras de ti.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó. Tomó la mano con la que le había dado el golpe y acercó su cuerpo al suyo.

—Todavía no lo sé, pero dime, ¿debo leer entre líneas? ¿estás insinuándome algo? —Rin sintió como los brazos del moreno rodeaban fuertemente su cintura. —Tal vez. —contestó él posando su vista en los dulces labios de su amiga. Rin eligió ese momento para beber un trago de su bebida, y sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Kohaku se pasó la lengua por los labios lentamente. Y sólo así, el moreno sintió cómo se le cortaba la respiración.

De pronto Rin rompió en carcajadas, matando así la atmósfera de sensualidad que se había creado entre ellos. —¡Eres tan gracioso cuando te pones todo serio! —Kohaku apartó la mirada y suspiró ruidosamente. Al parecer todo indicaba que Rin estaba jugando con él solamente, y era obvio, todo parecía muy bueno para ser verdad. Se maldijo mentalmente por dejarse llegar tan abiertamente, era bastante obvio que la pelinegra no estaba coqueteando con él, sintió vergüenza de sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Dio un paso atrás, alejándose de ella, y se obligó a poner buena cara. Aunque lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era dar un puñetazo a cualquier pared que tuviese cerca.

Fijo su vista en Rin, quien seguía con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su bello rostro, era tan hermosa que dolía, y lastimosamente, no era suya.

Cuando abrió su boca para ofrecerle otra ronda de bebidas, el sujeto que apareció tras de Rin llamó su atención, éste le hizo un gesto de silencio con la mano y acto seguido tapó los ojos de su amiga con ambas manos, llevó su boca a la oreja de ésta y pregunto "Quién soy".

—¡Ay, no, no! —se quejó Rin. — Odio esto, jamás adivino, así se trate de Kohaku o Inuyasha.

—¿Oh, en serio? Yo diría que mi voz es inigualable, te debe ser bastante fácil reconocerme.

—No logro descifrarla bien por el volumen de la música ¡dame una pista! ¿eres de mi círculo de amigos?

—Sí.

—Amm... ¿te tengo en un estima alto por X razón?

El muchacho miró a Kohaku y se encogió de hombros, éste asintió con la cabeza.

—Eeeh... sí, mucho.

—¡¿Bankotsu?! —preguntó, sobresaltada, creyéndose triunfadora.

—¡Auch! Eso rompió mi corazón ¿en serio idolatras a ese patán?

Rin se encogió de hombros. —Es mi primo favorito.

—Creí que yo era tu primo favorito. —contestó indignado, Rin apartó rápidamente las manos de sus ojos y volteó a verlo. Rápidamente su rostro se transformó en felicidad pura y se lanzó de lleno a sus brazos. —¡Jakotsu!

Jakotsu le devolvió el gesto envolviendola cálidamente en un abrazo protector. Para luego apatarla sin previo aviso. Rin lo miró confundida —Así que... Bankotsu eh. —fingió indignación. — "Tu primo favorito."

Rin le dio un leve empujón. —Ay, ya. Sabes muy bien que tú también lo eres. El mundo no se detendrá sólo porque Rin Murakami tenga dos primos favoritos en su vida.

—Pero un sólo mejor amigo. —alardeó Kohaku, con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Lastimosamente para ti, sólo eso. —lo pico Jakotsu.

—Al menos no soy familia de sangre, así que tengo demás oportunidades. —devolvió Kohaku.

—Ya quieras tú ser parte de esta familia. Pero quédate con las ganas, que es lo único que tendrás.

Rin los miró boquiabierta de ida y vuelta. ¿En qué segundo las cosas se pusieron tensas de esa manera? ¿Y de qué iba todo ese intercambio verbal con un deje de insulto? ¡¿De qué demonios se había perdido?!

—Ya veremos. —respondió Kohaku, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

Jakotsu dio un paso hacia él. —Con que "ya veremos", eh. —contestó en tono bajo. — Dile eso a Sesshomaru, a ver si eres tan valiente.

—No tengo porqué decirle nada a Sesshomaru.

Jakotsu resopló y negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa burlona acompañaba a ese gesto. —Eso pensé. No eres más que un cobarde que va tras de algo que jamás tendrá.

—Por lo menos no pierdo mi tiempo regodeándome en dolor por alguien que ya no ésta.

—¡Maldito hijo de perra! —se le abalanzó encima con toda la intención de propinarle un puñetazo, pero a último momento Rin se puso en frente deteniendo lo que sea que podría haber llegado a pasar.

—Basta, detenganse los dos. ¿Por qué rayos han empezado a insultarse de la nada?

Jakotsu parecía no prestar atención a su prima, y sólo miraba con ojos de odio hacia Kohaku, y una promesa de muerte en ellos. —Sí, anda —le habló finalmente. — Deja que mi prima se interponga entre nosotros y te defienda. Eso demuestra mucho más lo cobarde que eres.

—¡Jakotsu, basta! ¿Y tú Kohaku por qué le has dicho eso? No tienes derecho a decirle una cosa de esas, estuviste mal. —miró a ambos entre ida y vuelta seriamente. —¿Cuál es el problema entre ustedes?

Jakotsu por fin posó su vista en ella. Parecía a punto de matar a alguien, y Rin ya se imaginaba específicamente a quien. Rin sólo lo había visto de ese modo una sola vez en su vida, hace mucho tiempo, y tal como aquella vez, sintió su piel erizarse.

La tensión en la habitación iba en aumento con cada segundo que pasaba, tanto así que varios presentes se dieron vuelta a mirar el pequeño enfrentamiento.

—Te diré cuál es el problema prima. Tu querido "mejor amigo" aquí. —habló irónicamente. — No es más que un farsante que disfraza su amistad hacia ti cuando lo verdaderamente único que siente por ti es un enam... —¡Jakotsu! — El moreno cortó sus palabras y volteó a ver a Inuyasha, quien se acercaba junto a Aome, Sango y Miroku. Detrás de ellos aparecieron Abi y Kagura, ésta última miro preocupada y asustada hacia Kohaku.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó el peliplata, mirando a Kohaku y al primo de su cuñada de ida y vuelta.

Jakotsu respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Por último se pasó la mano por el rostro y asintió. —Sí, sólo un pequeño mal entendido sin importancia. De todos modos. —sonrió abiertamente. — He venido a pasarmela bien, ¿no es así hormiga? —tomó a Rin por la cintura y la levantó en el aire.

—¡Vamos, vamos por unas bebidas!

—¡Ya, vas a tumbarme! —se quejaba Rin.

—Ni soñando, ya verás que...

Inuyasha y los demás les siguieron los pasos en dirección a la enorme cocina.

Y sólo así, el enfrentamiento fue olvidado...

Kagura se acercó a Kohaku y lo jaló de la camisa. —¡Eres un idiota, por poco y te delatan! Si no fuera por Inuyasha estaríamos fritos, mi plan se iría al demonio y con él mi oportunidad de volver con Sesshomaru ¡y ni hablar de lo tuyo con Rin!

Kohaku se encogió de hombros. —Qué te importa cómo salga lo mío con Rin.

Kagura entrecerró sus ojos hacia él. —Idiota, si logramos que se separen es de extrema conveniencia para mí que Rin se sienta atraída por ti o cómoda contigo, ya que no intentaría nada nuevamente con Sesshomaru y no andaría detrás de él. Recuerda que esto es algo que nos tiene que beneficiar a ambos ¡Pero gracias a lo imbécil que eres casi lo echas a perder!

—Tranquila, falsa alarma, no pasó nada.

—¡¿Que no pasó nada?! Él podría estar diciéndole lo que tú sientes por ella en estos momentos ¿sabes?

Kohaku metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y pasó junto a Kagura en dirección a la cocina. —Él no dirá nada.

Kagura comenzó a seguirlo. —Más te vale que así sea, si algo malo sale de todo esto, te arrastro conmigo.

Y ahí estaban ellos, en aquella mediana habitación de la casa, según la decoración y los muebles, todo daba a entender que era una pequeña biblioteca. Pequeña biblioteca repleta de libros.

Y aquellas cinco personas se encontraban ahí, lanzándose miradas unos a otros, rodeados de alta tensión la cual fácilmente se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Y esperando al héroe que fuera tan valiente como para tener las primeras palabras de todo aquel embrollo.

Luego de un tiempo, aquel héroe se manifestó en forma de Bankotsu. —Así que... se conocen. —argumentó, mirando de Adler a Akane.

—Así es. —respondió Adler en tono calculador, mientras entrecerraba los ojos hacia Akane.

—Lastimosamente. —contestó la muchacha fulminando con la miraba al muchacho rubio de igual manera.

—Y fueron novios. —Concluyó Hakudoshi, quien estaba sentado junto a Bankotsu en un mediano sillón de color blanco. Adler estaba sentado a su izquierda en otro sillón de igual color, mientras que Akane se encontraba a su derecha de pie recostada en un escritorio y Aymi sentada sobre el.

—¡Lamentablemente! —contestaron ambos al unísono.

—Pero también saliste con Aymi. —Remarcó Bankotsu, pasándose de ida y vuelta el pulgar y el índice por su barbilla en gesto pensativo.

Aymi fijo su vista en Adler y torsió sus labios en gesto de puchero mientras lo miraba de costado.

Adler por su parte apretó fuertemente la mandíbula. —Sí, pero eso fue después, a demás no tenía idea de que era prima de Akane, ella jamás me habló de Aymi y jamás las había visto juntas antes.

—Y ustedes no sabían que habían salido con el mismo chico hasta que Aymi término con él. —Concluyó nuevamente Hakudoshi.

—No, ellas sí sabían. —contestó seriamente Adler, aún sin quitar su dura mirada de Akane. —Pero... dulce Aymi, mejor entretednos a todos contando la razón por la cual terminamos.

—¡Ay Adler, te juro que yo no sabía! —se quejó Aymi, aún sin dejar de hacer pucheros. — Luego lo descubrimos por que finalmente le enseñé una foto de ti y dio la casualidad de que habías salido con ella, y si no te dijimos nada es porque yo te quería de veritas, de veritas. Y no quería que tú pensaras que lo planeamos en contra de ti como venganza o algo. Además... —¡Ya callate! —la cortó Adler, exasperado de tanta habladuría sin sentido. —Esa no es la verdadera razón por la cual te TERMINÉ.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó Aymi, extrañada.

—No querida. —sonrió malévolamente, luego se puso de pié y comenzó a rondar por la habitación cual león enjaulado, y con tono calculador en su voz, prosiguió. —Verás... un día estaba yo tan feliz y tranquilo en la paz de mi habitación. Cuando de repente... mensaje salvaje aparece. ¿Y el remitente? Se preguntarán ustedes. —Akane se removió incómoda en su lugar, apartó la mirada de Adler y se razco nerviosamente su cuello.

—Pues, déjenme decirles amigos que nada más y nada menos que nuestra queridísima Akane ... —todos fijaron tu vista en la nombrada. —¡Pero! Ahora se preguntarán qué decía dichoso mensaje. Bueno, pues... no era mucho, pero a la vez era todo. Tan sólo tres simples palabras. Tres simples palabras que lograron perturbar mi paz mental e interior, tres simples palabras que lograron romper mi corazón. —hizo una pausa dramática logrando despertar aún más la curiosidad de los expectantes.—aquellas simples palabras fueron... "Ella Está Engañandote".

Tras escuchar eso, Aymi inmediatamente se puso en pie para enfrentar a su prima. —¡No lo hiciste! —la acusó. Adler asintió rápidamente. —Sí, lo hizo. —la rubia regresó su atención a Akane. —¡¿Lo hiciste?! ¡Eres una perra!

—Ay, no es para tanto.

—Sí lo es, me hiciste terminar con él. ¡Eres una desgraciada!

—Pues te le merecías, estabas saliendo con mi ex.

—Pues cuando lo descubrimos no pareció importarte mucho.

—¡Pues ya vez que sí!

—¡¿Ah, sí?! Entonces quieres que le diga de aquella vez que...—¡SILENCIO! —ambas muchachas callaron rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Adler. —No quiero oír más escusas. Sí, Aymi. Akane te delató. Y todo resultó ser verdad, me estabas engañando con un niño rico bueno para nada, un patán que al parecer sabía que estabas conmigo pero aún así no le importó estar contigo. —Hakudoshi abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Por último apartó nerviosamente la mirada, fijando su vista en todos lados menos en Adler o Aymi.

—Y hasta el día de hoy no me puedo acordar su maldito apellido. —Adler se pasó la mano por su cabello en gesto frustrado. —Haya... Hashi... Aya.

Aymi lanzó una mirada alarmada hacia Hakudoshi y le hizo unos extraños gestos con la cabeza, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Bankotsu, quien miró de ida y vuelta de su amigo hacia la rubia varias veces hasta que lo entendió todo.

—Tercero no sé que. Kito, Keita... mmm, ¡lo qué sea, cuando lo encuentre lo voy a colgar como a un cerdo. —apretó los puños fuertemente. Hasta que de pronto: —¡Ah, ya me acordé! Su apellido es Hayas...—en ese preciso instante Bankotsu se levantó abruptamente del sillón. —¡Aaaah, Olvidémonos de esto! Dejemos las cosas así como están, lo pasado pisado. —se acercó a Adler y le pasó el brazo por los hombros en gesto amistoso. —¡Por qué mejor no vamos por unas refrescantes bebidas y nos olvidamos de esta tontería! ¡SÍ, FIESTA! —condujo lentamente al muchacho fuera de la habitación, con una enorme sonrisa tensa en sus labios, la cual desapareció cuando al llegar a la puerta volteó a ver a Hakudoshi y Aymi, y les hizo unas señas para que desaparezcan por el momento. Luego continuó guiando a Adler por los pasillos de la mansión, en dirección a la pista de baile.

Aymi lanzó una mirada molesta a su prima. —No puedo creer que hasta la hayas dicho que era Hakudoshi.

Akane se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a mirar sus bien pintadas uñas. —Lo qué sea, son cosas del pasado. ¡A demás, aquí tienes a éste muchacho de vuelta! Debo admitir que me sorprendí mucho cuando lo vi allí abajo. No tenía idea de que éste era el amigo que Bankotsu tenía para presentarte. Al final resultó que todos nos conocíamos ¡vaya coincidencia!

Aymi asintió, algo resentida todavía. —El mundo es un lugar muy chico.

—¡Demasiado! —concordó Hakudoshi, mirando hacia ambas muchachas.

—Entonces ella dejó de llamarme... y yo dejé de buscarla. Y... sólo así... nos convertimos en desconocidos. —Kageromaru suspiró fuertemente, luego tomo un trago de su botella de cerveza. — Desconocidos con un hermoso recuerdo en común.

Miyuki asintió con entendimiento, mientras miraba el extenso paisaje que tenía enfrente suyo. Luego de ir junto a Juromaru y Kageromaru por unas bebidas, decidieron subir a la tercera planta de la mansión e instalarse en una terraza, las vistas de Japón por la noche deberían considerarse la octava maravilla del mundo.

—Pero no la olvidé, sabes... como verás, hasta el día de hoy la recuerdo.

Juromaru asintió. —Es imposible olvidar algo que en su momento te hizo muy feliz.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, a lo lejos se podía oír la música que retumbaba de los parlantes y se sentía las vibraciones de ésta por las paredes y el suelo.

Finalmente, y luego de soltar un largo suspiro, Kageromaru se recompuso. —¡Pero bueno! —habló animadamente. — Ahora háblame de este muchacho que te trae loca, porque me imagino de que hay alguien. Una chica hermosa como tú debe tener a un chico en su vida.

Miyuki volteó a verlos, se recostó contra la barandilla de piedra y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra. —Bueno... de echo hay alguien sí. —sonrió y bajó la vista a su bebida, mientras pensaba en aquel muchacho que logró robar su corazón, pero al mismo tiempo, le entristecía sólo pensar en él.

—Interesante. —contestó Juromaru. — Por la sonrisa en tu rostro debo de suponer que es alguien muy, muy especial.

—Lo es. No hay mucho que les pueda decir sobre él; es una persona muy reservada, no es muy demostrativo tampoco, jamás suele hablar de sus sentimientos y tiene un temperamento de los mil demonios. Pero, a pesar de todo sé que soy alguien muy especial para él. Solo que en estos momentos estamos pasando por una relación algo difícil. Es algo muy complicado.

Kageromaru tomó un trago de cerveza y asintió en comprensación. —Las personas que menos demuestran son las que más sienten. Y te entiendo completamente. Todas las parejas pasan por esa etapa del distanciamiento. Sólo tienes que ser paciente e intentar sobrellevarlo.

—Lo sé. —concordó Miyuki. —Es en una etapa medio difícil, pero lograré superarla.

—Eso espero sin embargo. —dijo Juromaru.— De lo contrario, tendré que arrestar al maldito por entristecer a una belleza como tú. Sólo pide y lo haré.

Miyuki rió y negó con la cabeza. —Creo que no será necesario, pero si algún día surge la ocasión, no dudaré en llamarte.

—Ciento diez, ese es mi número. Pero no lo hagas entre las tres y las seis, ese es mi horario.

—Anotado, oficial. —de pronto Miyuki reparó en algo. — Y ustedes están aquí porque...

—Oh, Rin nos invitó. —respondió Kageromaru. — Nos conocimos cuando fuimos a inspeccionar la escuela. Ella fue muy amable y es muy dulce también.

—Sí, es encantadora y una chica muy, muy linda. —estuvo de acuerdo Juromaru.

Miyuki frunció el ceño, confundida. —¿Rin? —preguntó extrañada.

—Sí, Murakami. —asintió Kageromaru. — Si mal no recuerdo ese es su apellido.

—Creo que tiene algo con el dueño de esta fiesta. —agregó Juromaru, recordando a Sesshomaru. — Ese muchacho misterioso de cabello plateado y ojos fríos, los vimos irse juntos en un glamoroso auto cuando terminamos con la investigación.

—Ah, sí. Rin Murakami. —recordó Miyuki a la novia de Sesshomaru. Jamás habían hablado o tenido algún tipo de contacto, pero la había visto varias veces en la escuela y en otros eventos o fiestas, de igual manera Miyuki estaba casi segura de que Rin no tenía idea de su existencia.

—Sí, la bonita Rin. ¿Y tú, estás aquí por eso de los volantes o eres algún tipo de invitada especial? —le pregunto Juromaru, mientras se posicionada a su lado.

—Por lo de los volantes y también para vigilar a mi hermanastro, es un completo loco, siempre se mete en problemas y espera que lo salve. De todos modos, ni siquiera sé dónde está en estos momentos, seguramente metido en algo raro.

En eso un muchacho extraño apareció de la nada, su cabello negro estaba desparramado por toda su cabeza, el sudor cubría su remera de color celeste y parecía haber corrido una maratón. Se recostó contra la pared mientras jadeaba en busca de aire. Una vez se hubo recuperado preguntó: —¿Son ustedes los oficiales de esta fiesta?

Kageromaru y Juromaru asistieron al unísono. —Así es.

—¡Pues vengan rápido, hay un muchacho loco abajo, está en ropa interior y se subió a una mesa para dar un discurso sin sentido sobre el fin del mundo y alguna que otras tonterías sobre ecología! Creo que está drogado.

Kageromaru entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. —Estos adolecentes de hoy en día.

Juromaru frunció el entrecejo. —Eso suena muy sospechoso.

Miyuki suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. —Adler...

—¡Y PROMETO NO VOLVER A CONTAMINAR ESTE MUNDO POR EL RESTO DE MIS DÍAS, QUE COMO PUEDEN VER, SERÁ MUY PRONTO! ¡EL FIN SE ACERCA SEÑORES, LOS EXTRATERRESTRES INVADIRÁN LA TIERRA Y POR FIN GOOGLE DOMINARÁ EL MUNDO! —Adler estaba parado sobre una mesa en la sala de estar, tenía su remera puesta en su cabeza y sus pantalones en sus hombros mientras usaba el control de la televisión como micrófono. Muchos de los presentes le tomaban fotos o lo capturaban en video.

Así lo encontraron Miyuki, Juromaru y Kageromaru. Para desgracia de Miyuki, todos en la fiesta estaban presentes al espectáculo ridículo que estaba montando su hermanastro, logró divisar entre la multitud a Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y al resto de los amigos de estos. En eso, el DJ de la fiesta le pasó un verdadero micrófono al muchacho, y Miyuki se tapó el rostro en vergüenza, ya imaginándose lo que se avecinaba.

—¡Y ahora queridos amigos, ahí les va una de mis mejores piezas! —la multitud empezó a animar y aplaudir, cuando las primeras notas de una canción comenzaron. —¡I WANT TO BREAK FREE, I WANT TO BREAK FREE, I WANT TO BREAK FREE FRON YOUR LIES YOU'RE SO SELF SATISFIED I DON'T NEED YOOOUUU!

I'VE GOT TO BREAK FREE, GOD KNOWS, GOD KNOWS I WANT TO BREAK FREEEE.

La pelipúrpura daba gracias al cielo que por lo menos su hermanastro hablaba inglés, de lo contrario ese "espectáculo" sería más humillante de lo que ya era. Por eso no le agradaba salir a fiestas con Adler, siempre terminaba haciendo el ridículo o metido en una estúpida pelea de cual ella tenía que salvarlo.

—¡Adler, baja de ahí ahora mismo! —le ordenó en tono de advertencia. —¡Voy a llamar a tu padre y le diré que has fumado marihuana!

—¡Pero si yo no he fumado nada! —se defendió el muchacho, luego continuó con la canción.

Miyuki se tapó los oídos y se alejó del lugar, en dirección a la entrada de la casa dónde estaba un poco más despejado. Adler no cantaba para nada bien, desafinaba horrible y pareciera que estuviera berrando. No entendía cómo los demás le seguían el juego y lo animaban, quizás el alcohol ya se les había subido, o probablemente no. Por muy estúpido que sonara, Adler tenía un encanto y carisma que atrapaba a todo el mundo y hacia que le siguieran la treta por muy tonta que fuera, todos se prendían a las tonterías que se le ocurría, hasta ella misma lo había echo varias veces.

En cuanto su hermanastro terminó de aullar por los altavoces, el timbre de entrada sonó. Justo en ese momento, un muchacho que iba pasando allí junto a una chica, se acercó y abrió la enorme puerta. Miyuki los reconoció como amigos de Inuyasha, pero no tenía idea de sus nombres.

En la entrada se encontraron con dos hombres vestidos de uniforme verde. Miroku los reconoció como los de La Patrulla Urbana, quienes recorrían los barrios privados de Tokio para seguridad nocturna.

—¿En qué los puedo ayudar oficiales? —les preguntó amablemente.

Un oficial chaparro, con espeso bigote y enorme barriga fue quien habló, el flacucho que lo campañaba sólo asentía a las palabras y sonreía maliciosamente. —Vinimos a interrumpir esta fiesta porque los vecinos alegaron.

Sango lanzó una mirada confusa a Miroku y encogió los hombros. —Pero si no hicimos demasiado ruido.

—No es por el ruido. —aclaró el oficial al mando. —Es que ya nadie soporta las canciones. En la última pareciera que estuviera llorando un perro moribundo.

Miyuki se tapó la boca cuando una carcajada amenazaba con escaparsele.

—¡Ay, por favor oficial! — rió nerviosamente Miroku. — No haga caso a tontas llamadas de vecinos envidiosos que no fueron invitados. Porque no mejor pasan, beben algo y se relajan un rato.

—¡Que buena idea! —concordó Sango. Luego se dirigió a los oficiales. —Vamos entren, hay suficientes bebidas y botanas si desean comer algo, no les vendría mal tomarse un descanso, se nota que han trabajado bastante por esta noche.

Ambos oficiales se observaron unos a otros, esperando para ver cuál de los dos cedería primero. Por último, el regordete asintió lentamente, viéndose algo dudoso pero no abandonando su muy trabajada postura al mando. —Esta bien. —contestó refunfuñándo. —¡Pero luego los saco a todos y termino con este calvario! —advirtió apuntando con el dedo índice.

Miroku y Sango no quitaron sus sonrisas falsas mientras conducían a ambos oficiales en busca de bebidas y aperitivos. —Por supuesto, cómo usted diga. Por aquí, por aquí por favor, sean bienvenidos.

Miyuki seguía riendo para cuando desapareciendo de su vista. Vaya amigos agradables tenía Inuyasha.

Cuando se giró para volver junto a Adler, chocó desprevenidamente con un cuerpo, segundos después sintió como algo frío se deslizaba por sus piernas.

Rin iba caminando junto a Hakudoshi y Kohaku, mientras escuchaba como sus primos discutían por a quién de los dos ella salvaría en un incendio. Tenía la intención de rellenar su vaso con más ponche y rescatar una bolsa de papas fritas que se le antojaban en ese momento.

—No te creas tan importante. —le decía Jakotsu a su hermano. —Como te ve todos los días, quizás se canse de ti y te deje quemarte en tu miseria, obviamente yo soy el favorito.

Bankotsu bufó exageradamente y soltó una carcajada. —¡Ya quisieras! A ti como no te ve casi nunca, se le va muriendo el cariño por ti lentamente, su amor por ti se consumen con las llamas que te quemarán.

Rin se giró en atención hacia ellos, pero no detuvo su andar. —¡Ya dejen de decir tonterías, a los dos los amo por igual! Y de estar en un incendio si no los puedo salvar a los dos, me quemaría con ustedes. Fin. —cuando regresó su atención al frente, una muchacha la tomó desprenvenida chocando contra ella, gracias al impacto el vaso descargable se rajó en los costados al doblarse, derramando el resto de su bebida en su remera y short.

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con una extraña muchacha de largo cabello púrpura y ojos de diferente color, uno gris y el otro azul. Rin jamás la había visto, supuso que era de otro colegio y vino con alguien más.

Miyuki observó a Rin de pies a cabeza, y tuvo que admitir que era aún más bonita de cerca. ¿Qué podría decir? No se esperaba menos de Sesshomaru. La muchacha tenía un aspecto que parecía ser encantador y dulce, como la habían descrito Kageromaru y su hermano. Sólo que en ese momento parecía ser todo lo contrario pues, la pelinegra la observaba con una mirada poco amistosa.

—Ummm... sí, lo siento. —se disculpó Miyuki, nerviosamente.—Mira el desastres que nos he echo.

Ambas tenían sus ropas mojadas, pero a Miyuki se le notaba más el ponche rojo porque el vestido que llevaba era de color blanco.

Rin bufó y se miró sus ropas, por último observó a la pelipúrpura con una mirada neutral. —Sí, lo que sea. —habló entre dientes, mientras pasaba sus manos por su remera. De los hombres que le acompañaban, Kohaku fue el primero en hablar a Miyuki. —¿Por qué no te fijas bien en dónde estás parada? —preguntó en tono áspero. —Estás metida en el medio del camino, mira un poco lo que sucede a tu alrededor ¿Eres ciega o qué demonios?

—¡Kohaku para! —lo cortó Rin. —Fue un accidente... además fue mi culpa, iba distraída y no miré mi camino.

Bankotsu se alejó rápidamente de ellos en dirección hacia alguna parte, mientras anunció: —¡Iré en busca de alguna cosa con qué limpiarte prima! —inmediatamente Jakotsu le siguió el paso. —¡No si yo lo hago primero!

—Mira muchacho, no te conozco pero si nos volvemos a cruzar no toleraré que me hables así de nuevo. —advirtió Miyuki a Kohaku, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Kohaku bufó y apartó la mirada. —Sí, como sea.

Hakudoshi se acercó a Miyuki, y la evaluó de pies a cabeza, al llegar a sus ojos, entrecerró los suyos. —¿Y esa moda qué? —preguntó, extrañado. — ¿Se te perdió un lado de tus lentes de contacto?

La pelipúrpura rió y negó con la cabeza. —No, no. Son mis ojos naturales. Lamentablemente nací con una afección llamada heterocromía. Es por genética, mi abuelo lo tiene igual. Me han echo bullying por ello toda mi vida.

—Pues yo creo que son muy bonitos. —comentó Rin, mientras tomaba asiento al pie de las escaleras, tenía la intención de quedarse ahí hasta que volvieran sus primos. —Nunca he visto nada igual, eres una chica muy interesante. Por cierto, soy Rin. Ellos son mis amigos; Kohaku y Hakudoshi. Y los que se fueron hace unos instantes son mis primos, el más alto es Jakotsu y el otro Bankotsu.

Miyuki sonrió hacia Hakudoshi y asintió hacia Kohaku, luego tomo asiento al lado de Rin y le pasó la mano en gesto de saludo. —Soy Miyuki Khang Lee, un gusto. Conozco un poco a Bankotsu, mi hermanastro Adler es muy amigo de él, están en el mismo equipo de rugby.

Rin abrió los ojos, sorprendida. —Aguarda ¿eres pariente de Adler, vives con él? Es un chico muy encantador, apenas lo conocí hoy.

La pelipúrpura resopló y asintió.—Sí, para mi gran disgusto vivimos bajo el mismo techo. Adler es un total pelmazo, y algunas veces un completo dolor de cabeza, pero es un buen chico y un gran amigo, tiene un gran corazón.

Inmediatamente la imágen de Bankotsu apareció en la mente de Rin, y eso le provocó una enorme sonrisa. —Créeme, te entiendo completamente. ¿Dices que es tu hermanastro?

—Síp, mi madre se casó con su padre hace ya seis años. Primero vivimos en Corea, luego en Estados Unidos, y finalmente aquí.

—¿Eres coreana? —preguntó Hakudoshi, por alguna razón sus ojos brillaban extrañamente.

Miyuki asintió, mientras sacaba un chicle de su diminuta cartera. —Así es, pero el padre de Adler y él son ingléses, ambos nacieron en Londres.

—Vaya familia la tuya. —comentó Kohaku.

Miyuki encogió los hombros mientras reventaba el globo que había echo con el chicle. En eso, Bankotsu y Jakotsu aparecieron, ambos traían pequeñas toallas en sus manos.

—Aquí tienes prima. —Bankotsu le pasó una toalla de color rosa, mientras que Jakotsu una violeta.—No uses la rosa Rin, éste color es más bonito.

Rin puso los ojos en blanco y tomó ambas toallas. —Dejen esta tonta disputa ya por favor. Usaré las dos para que no se peleen.

—Por mí, bien. —comentó Jakotsu, mientras le pasaba otra toalla a Miyuki. —Ten, te traje esto.

La pelipúrpura sonrió encantada. —Oh, gracias. Eres un sol.

Jakotsu apartó la mirada, algo incómodo con la sonrisa brillante de la muchacha. —No es nada. —murmuró por lo bajo.

Bankotsu miró a su hermano y a la muchacha de ida y vuelta, entrecerró sus ojos en sospecha. Algo raro sucedió ahí por unos segundos. Por último, su mirada se detuvo en Miyuki, y asintió una vez hacia ella. —Miyuki. —ella lo hizo de igual manera. —Bankotsu.

—¡Uff, pero si aquí están! Los hemos estado buscando por todas partes. —Ayame apareció junto a Koga, Inuyasha, Aome, Abi y Kagura.

—Pues por lo que se ve no han estado buscando muy bien que digamos. —se burló Hakudoshi. —No nos hemos movido de aquí.

—¡Ay, cállate! —se quejó Kagura.

Ayame le lanzó un vaso vacío que tenía en su mano. —Sí, cállate. Nada más te gusta burlarte de todos.

Rin se puso de pie una vez terminado de secarse su ropa. —¿Cuál es el problema?

—Sango sugirió jugar algo para entretenernos en esta noche —explicó Aome con una enorme sonrisa. —Prometió que sería muy interesante y divertido. Sé que será así porque es algo que nosotras preparamos.

Rin asintió entusiasmada. —¡Genial, es lo que estaba esperando. —se giró para dirigirse a Miyuki. —¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Miyuki encogió los hombros. —Hmm, suena divertido. Sólo déjame ir en busca de Adler.

En eso el susodicho apareció de la nada. —¿Me buscabas fenómeno? —preguntó, mientras tomaba un trago de la botella de cerveza que llevaba en su mano. Por milagro del cielo, llevaba puesto sus pantalones nuevamente, pero su remera aún estaba en su cabeza.

—¡Excelente, ya estamos todos! —anunció Aome. —Ahora vámonos, los demás nos están esperando en la biblioteca de la tercera planta.

Los demás (aparte de Sango y Miroku) resultaron ser; Naraku, Kikyo, Kanna, Aymi, Akane, Sesshomaru (a quien Rin encontró algo raro que estuviese ahí), y para mala suerte de la pelinegra, Sara.

Al verla, automáticamente el estado de ánimo de Rin recayó enormemente. Ya se les fueron las ganas de participar en el juego, y se estaba planteando la idea de echarla de la fiesta... la cual desapareció tan rápido como vino. No, no, no. Claro que no. Ella no podía hacer algo como eso, esa no era su casa, ni mucho menos su fiesta, ella no podría montar un espectáculo de esos ¿qué pensarían sus amigos? Aunque si les contaba la razón, quizás ellos estuviesen de su lado, apoyándola.

«Maldita Sara». Aún tenía muy fresca la imagen de esa arpía abrazando a su novio. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido allí? Bueno, se daba una idea porque recordaba demasiado bien la caja sobre la cama de Sesshomaru, también sabía lo de su contenido. ¿Y cómo no? Ella misma había guardado todas esas cartas y demás cosas en esa caja. Sesshomaru le había dicho que se descisiera de ellas, pero a Rin le pareció un desperdicio echarlos a perder, por lo que decidió guardarlas en dicha caja. Ahora mismo se arrepentía una y mil veces de su estúpida decisión.

«Tonta Rin, tonta».

En eso escuchó que Sango la llamaba. —¡Rin, vamos siéntate! —volvió en sí y vio que todos estaban sentados formando un círculo en el suelo, a excepción de Sesshomaru, quien estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero y no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Rin desvío su mirada de él y regresó su atención a sus amigos, quienes estaban esperando que tome asiento junto a ellos. —Ya voy, esperen, necesito ir rápidamente al baño.

Entró al pequeño baño de la biblioteca cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se acercó al lavamanos y respiró profundamente, algo no estaba yendo bien en ella, se estaba empezando a sentir un poco rara y algo relajada a la vez. Le echó la culpa a todo el ponche que bebió, y esa lata de cerveza que se le había antojado. Ya se le había echo muy extraño beber demasiado y no sentir los efectos del alcohol, al parecer, estos ya estaban apareciéndo en su sistema.

Se miró al espejo contemplandose detenidamente, a pesar de andar de aquí para allá, de bailar durante una hora seguida, y de ese pequeño accidente con Miyuki, se veía bastante bien aún. Su maquillaje y cabello estaban intactos, sus mejillas rojas y frescas. Su ropa aún estaba algo humedad pero no se notaba gracias al color.

Luego de usar el baño, decidió regresar con sus amigos. Al encaminarse en dirección a ellos, se detuvo abruptamente junto a Sesshomaru. —¿No vas a sentarte con nosotros y participar del juego? —le preguntó. El peliplata levantó su vista hacia ella, como de costumbre su típico semblante neutral lo acompañaba. —No. Ve tú, yo no participaré en tonterías como esas.

En ese momento algo inexplicable quemó dentro de Rin, no supo cómo, pero sin pensarlo bien y sin poder evitarlo, tomó fuertemente a Sesshomaru del antebrazo y lo guió hasta el círculo, haciendo que tome asiento en el suelo junto a Abi y Miroku, mientra ella se sentaba del otro lado entre Inuyasha y Hakudoshi.

La ronda estaba formada de la siguiente manera; Sango estaba en la punta del lado izquierdo, a su derecha estaba Aome, luego Kohaku, Inuyasha, Rin, Hakudoshi, Koga, Kanna y de ahí Miroku, a la derecha de éste estaba Sesshomaru, Abi, Kagura, Ayame, Akane, Naraku, Bankotsu, Aymi, Kikyo, Adler, Sara, Jakotsu, Miyuki y cerrando la ronda, nuevamente Sango.

Sango puso una petaca de whisky enfrente suyo junto a su vasito de shot. Los demás también tenían a su lado un pequeño vasito de shot y una petaca. —Bien amigos, el juego es el siguiente. —puso una pequeña botella vacía de vidrio en medio de la ronda. —Vamos a jugar a "Yo nunca, nunca" —inmediatamente todos se miraron unos a otros, con sonrisas malévolas. Al parecer, muchos trapos serían sacados al sol esa noche. El pronóstico anunciaba una velada bastante... interesante. —Vamos a girar la botella por turnos, a quien le toque la parte de la tapa, será quien dictará la consigna. —explicó la pelinegra. —Las reglas del juego ya la saben, quien haya echo algo de lo dicho, debe beber el whisky, quien no, no lo hará. Les sugiero que sean muy sinceros con el juego, y por supuesto, vale TODO tipo de consignas. Somos adultos y estamos entre amigos, lo que pase esta noche, se quedará entre nosotros y entre estas cuatro paredes.

Aymi se mordió la uña de su pulgar, nerviosa. —Ay, no se si quiero participar en esto, he echo muchas cosas locas ¡Me expondría totalmente!

Hakudoshi miró a Bankotsu, mientras todos llenaban sus vasitos. —Algo me dice que vamos a terminar muy ebrios esta noche.

Bankotsu levantó la petaca en el aire. —Ni me lo digas, ya me veo dentro de unos minutos.

Kanna suspiro, resignada. —Algo me dice que seré la única sobria esta noche.

En eso Sango anunció: —¡Muy bien amigos, el primero en girar la botella será Hakudoshi!

—¡Yo, su majestad por supuesto! —fanfarroneó el albino, y tomó la botella haciendola girar, esta se detuvo en Adler. —Ya ves amigo, tu mandas.

Adler sonrió y lo pensó por unos segundos. Cuando por fin tuvo algo, habló. —"Yo nunca, nunca le he enviado fotos en ropa interior a alguien."

—Psss... valiendo verga de entrada, como siempre. —anunció Bankotsu. Tiró su cabeza hacia tras y vacío el contenido de su vaso.

Rin lo miró horrorizada, luego apartó la mirada y bebió disimuladamente.

Aome, Sango, Adler, Hakudoshi, Aymi, Kagura, Akane, Abi, Miroku y Sara también bebieron.

Hakudoshi silvó por lo bajo. —Chicas, de ustedes voy a pensar que esa decisión fue tomada bajo los efectos del alcohol.

—¡No, yo no estaba borracha cuando envíé esas fotos! —anunció despreocupadamente Aymi. Akane le lanzó una mirada de «¿era necesario decirlo?».

El segundo en girar la botella fue Koga, ésta fue a parar en Akane. —Mmm... veamos... ¡Ah! "Yo nunca, nunca he mirado al papá o mamá de un amigo" Y ya saben a qué me refiero.

Miradas atentas fueron intercambiadas mientras los culpables bebían. Ellos fueron; Hakudoshi, Kagura, Miroku, Rin, Miyuki, Kanna, Naraku, Abi, Aome, Sara, Kikyo, Ayame y Sango. Ésta última bebió dos veces y anunció. —¡Y es que tu padre está buenísimo Inuyasha! —Bankotsu, quien estaba por tomar distraídamente y con calma la bebida, al oír eso, inmediatamente escupió su trago, casi ahogandose en el proceso.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. —El difícil olvidarse de eso si constantemente me lo repites ¡Apuesto que todas ustedes bebieron también por mi padre! ¿verdad?

—Yo no conozco a tu padre. —anunció Akane, Aymi estuvo de acuerdo con ella. —Pero si se ve como tú o tu hermano, ya me hago una idea del por qué todas bebieron.

Rin se mordió el interior de la mejilla y lanzó una mirada algo recelosa hacia Akane. ¿Acababa ella de insinuar que su novio le parecía guapo? No que no lo fuera, OBVIAMENTE lo era pero... por qué tenía ella que echarle el ojo.

Sesshomaru observó a Rin con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Rin había bebido porque encontraba a su padre atractivo? Ella jamás le había mencionado nada parecido. Y si bebió por eso, ¿significa que Inuyasha también le parecía atractivo? Tenía sentido, su hermano al igual que él, se parecían mucho a su padre.

La siguiente en girar la botella fue Kanna. La botella giró y giró hasta que se detuvo en Hakudoshi.

El albino miró fijamente la botella que apuntaba hacia él, una sonrisa burlona cubrió su rostro. —"Yo nunca, nunca he visto porno."

Bankotsu se lanzó desprevenidamente hacia su botellita de whisky y amagó con beberse todo el contenido de una sola vez. —¡Aaaah, se crean! —dejo el envase en su lugar y se tomó lo que había en su shot, al igual que todos los presentes en la habitación.

—¡Eso es, tomen! —se regodeaba Bankotsu, mientras hablaba con voz autoritaria.—Avergüencensé de ustedes mismos.

—¡Mi turno! —anunció Miroku una vez todos rellenaron sus vasos. La botella giró unas cinco veces, el elegido fue Naraku.

—Hmmm, ok. Veamos... "Yo nunca, nunca he fumado marihuana."

Todas las miradas se cruzaron, pero aún nadie levantaba su shot para beber. Cuando ya hubo pasado un minuto y nadie hacia nada, Kohaku habló: —¡Puff! ¿Es en serio, todos bebimos hace unos minutos y ahora nadie lo hace? ¡Vamos chicos, estamos entre amigos! Se supone que todo iba a quedar aquí.

Jakotsu encogió un hombro. —Yo nunca lo he echo y creo que los demás tampoco, nadie levantó su bebida. Pero si tú lo has echo, entonces bebe, que no te dé pena ser el único entre nosotros. —terminó sus palabras con una sonrisa malévola, pero sus ojos brillaban con diversión y burla.

Kohaku apartó su mirada de él y apretó su mandíbula, molesto. Él no bebería, no le daría el gusto ni la satisfacción a ese idiota.

El juego siguió durante media hora, todos tuvieron su turno en girar la botella, pero aún faltaban algunos que todavía no habían dicho una consigna. La atmósfera era alegre y tranquila a pesar de que muchos no se llevaban muy bien, pero eso no intervino con la diversión que estaban teniendo.

—"Yo nunca, nunca... —empezó Kanna, con voz vasilante. Estaba algo nerviosa pues todos la miraban detenidamente, muy atentos a lo que estaba por decir. ¡Incluso Bankotsu y Hakudoshi tenían sus vasos ya pegados a sus labios! Eran los únicos que habían bebido en todas las rondas.

—Yo nunca... nunca me he enamorado... —Rin había levantado su bebida para tomar, creyendo que la albina ya había concluido con su consigna. La llevó a sus labios lista para saborearla, cuando Kanna siguió: —De algún profesor o profesora en la escuela.

Rin puso inmediatamente el shot en su lugar y sonrió hacia su amiga. —¡Ugh! Un segundo más que te tardabas y mentía.

—¡Pero niña! —la "regañó" Hakudoshi, dando un golpe con su palma a la alfombra roja en donde estaban todos sentados. —Tenías la oportunidad de dictar algo sucio y no la aprovechaste. — la fulminó con la mirada. —Ya verán todos cuando me toque a mí nuevamente, no se salvarán. ¡Y si no beben sabré que están mintiendo!

La botella fue girada por Sara y se detuvo apuntando hacia Akane. La morena sonrió de costado, muy segura de lo que estaba por decir. —"Yo nunca, nunca he tenido fantasías sexuales con alguien que está aquí presente."

Aymi jadeó sorprendida, luego frunció el ceño y se estiró para alcanzar a su prima y darle un golpe en el brazo. —Te has pasado.

Akane se pasó la mano por su brazo en donde la había golpeado y miró a su prima. —Ay ¿qué tiene? Si vamos a jugar a esto hagámoslo interesante. Además era mi turno, yo puedo dictar lo que quiera. —sonrió y tomó su vaso para vaciar su contenido.

Bankotsu bebió sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, probablemente estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Hakudoshi miró a Sara durante un minuto entero con una enorme sonrisa, luego bebió sin más. Sara lo miro de costado y se removió de su lugar, incómoda con la atención del albino. Ella también bebió.

Adler observó molesto hacia Aymi y Akane, luego apartó la mirada y resopló. No le quedó más remedio que beber.

Kohaku no podía apartar su mirada de Rin, era tan perfecta y hermosa que jamás se cansaría de mirarla. Un montón de cosas se le pasaron por la mente en ese momento. Sonrió y bebió de su trago orgullosamente. Cuando volvió su vista al frente, vio como Jakotsu bufó en su dirección para luego apartar su mirada de él negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa burlona dibujada en el rostro.

¿Cuál era su maldito problema, por qué demonios le interesaba tanto que a él le gustase Rin? Al fin y al cabo era sólo cosa suya y de nadie más, los demás no tenían por qué meter las narices en sus asuntos. Sí, puede que no tenga oportunidad con Rin, pero eso terminaría muy pronto y todos lo verían, y no iba a dejar que nada se interpusiera en su camino. Rin sería suya tarde o temprano... mejor temprano. Y cuando eso sucediese, no podría con el gozo de restregarle su victoria a Jakotsu.

Regresó su atención al juego para ver quién giró la botella. Ésta vez fue Kikyo, y tuvo que dictar la consigna Miyuki: —"Yo nunca, nunca me he acostado con ninguno de los que están presentes en esta habitación". —Y así era, al igual que Kohaku, Jakotsu, Abi y Kanna. Los demás inevitablemente tuvieron que beber.

—"Yo nunca, nunca dije te quiero sin sentirlo." —habló Rin, cuando fue su turno. Los que bebieron fueron Inuyasha, Miroku, Kohaku, Abi, Kagura, Hakudoshi y Bankotsu. Éste último al terminar de beber se limpió la boca con el brazo y miró hacia Rin, y por lo que la pelinegra pudo captar, todos los shots bebidos ya habían empezado a hacer efecto en su primo. —Menos a ti prima. —dijo el moreno con una enorme sonrisa. —A ti nunca te he mentido al decirte que te quiero, mi cariño por ti es muy sincero.

—Puede ser. —lo interrumpir Jakotsu. —Pero yo la quiero aún más.

Bankotsu se levantó abruptamente. —Eso ni pensarlo, todos saben que quiero más a Rin que cualquier otra persona en esta habitación. —Jakotsu también se levantó y se acercó a su hermano. —Eso dices tú, pero no lo demuestras, en cambio yo...

Rin suspiró fuertemente y apartó la mirada de sus primos. Ya iban a empezar con su larga e intensa disputa nuevamente.

Kohaku escuchaba atentamente la discusión entre Bankotsu y Jakotsu. Nuevamente comenzaban a pelear sobre quién quería más a Rin. «Idiotas»

pensó. «Nadie puede amar a Rin más que yo». Lanzó una mirada hacia Sesshomaru, el peliplata ni siquiera estaba mirando el especulo que estaban montando aquellos dos. «Ni siquiera ese imbécil puede amar a Rin aún más que yo. Ni siquiera la debe querer, probablemente sólo la usa porque es hermosa y hace que cualquiera se vea bien junto a ella».

Sesshomaru lanzó una mirada rápida hacia Bankotsu y su hermano. «Ineptos».

Luego miró a la pelinegra de reojo justo en el momento en que ella volteó a verlo. Rin lo miró seriamente, él la notó algo molesta ¿estaba enfadada con él? Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando ella lo fulminó con la mirada y apartó su vista bruscamente.

Luego le preguntaría qué la había molestado, o quién...

—¡Ay, ya basta! —se quejó Sango entre la disputa de los hermanos.—Ya dejen ese asunto de lado y vengan a unirse a otra juego que tengo preparado, éste es aún mejor que el anterior porque Aome y yo hemos escogidos las consignas y los retos y... —pero no puedo terminar su frase porque Hakudoshi se puso en pie y levantó insistentemente su brazo. —Ammm... si me retan a sacarme la ropa ¿podría dejarme los boxers? Porque no me gustaría que mi virginal cuerpo sea visto por sus ojos pecadores. —lanzó una rápida mirada hacia Sara y sonrió. —Al menos que sea aquella belleza, ella sí puede observarme todo lo que quiera.

Sango lo miró con él ceño fruncido y la boca abierta. Ese amigo suyo no tenía remedio. Le pego con unas tarjetas que tenía en sus manos y lo empujó para que volviese a su lugar. —¡Nadie se va a desnudar, pervertido!

—¿Ah, no? —intervino Bankotsu.—El 45% de alcohol en mi sangre dice todo lo contrario.

—Tsk. —chitó Sango, y rodó los ojos. —Haz lo que quieras Bankotsu. —anunció en tono aburrido, luego regresó a su lugar a ordenar los papeles que tenía para el juego.

Bankotsu se encogió de hombro y luego decidió quitarse la remera. —Hace calor aquí.

—La verdad es que sí. —respondió Hakudoshi, luego se puso de pie y amagó con desprenderse los pantalones. Inmediatamente todos empezaron a protestar. —¿Qué, no? ¡ay, bueno, sizquense!

—Voy a abrir las ventanas para que entre un poco de aire fresco. —anunció Rin, y se dirigió hacia los ventanales. Corrió fácilmente las cortinas rojas, pero cuando quiso hacer lo mismo con la enorme ventana, ésta no cedía. Intentó nuevamente agregando más fuerza, pero no tuvo caso. Luego de varios intentos fracasados, sintió como alguien se posicionaba tras de ella, una mano fue a parar a su cintura mientras que la otra, en una traba que estaba por encima de su cabeza, luego de eso, corrió la ventana con facilidad.

Rin suspiró y se dio la vuelta, ya sabiendo a quién se iba a encontrar. Miró al peliplata fijamente a los ojos, él le devolvía la mirada de igual manera, pero Rin pude ver un atisbo de burla en sus ojos. Eso la hizo enojar un poco. —Sí, lo sé. —habló con enojo. — Soy una estúpida por no darme cuenta de lo obvio.

—Yo no he dicho tal cosa. —respondió Sesshomaru, mientras su mirada recorría detenidamente el rostro de Rin. ¿Cómo es que podría ser tan bella en físico y alma? Se preguntó.

Rin apartó la mirada, incómoda por la manera en que su novio la estaba observando. —Seguramente lo pensaste. —continuó, recelosa. —Al igual como debes pensar otras cosas más sobre mí. Pero déjame decirte algo. —volvió a mirarlo, esta vez sus ojos brillaron con ira. —No soy tan ingenua como todo el mundo piensa. Me doy cuenta de las cosas, el que no diga o haga algo al respecto no quiere decir que no estoy al tanto de todo lo que pasa alrededor.

—¿Estás intentando decirme algo? Porque si es así, déjate de rodeos y dime claramente lo que te molesta. —respondió él, con voz firme. —Yo también estoy al tanto de lo que pasa a mi alrededor y pude notar con gran facilidad que estás enojada por algo.

—Por supuesto que si estoy enojada será por algo, no como tú que vives enojado por nada.

—Hmp, con que ahora el problema soy yo. —levantó su mano y le acarició suavemente la mejilla. —Lo resolveremos más tarde, no quiero que ninguno de estos fenómenos se interponga entre nosotros.

Inmediatamente los ojos de Rin se enfocaron en Sara, curiosamente ésta los estaba observando, al igual que Kagura, Abi, Miyuki y Kohaku. Al enfocar su vista en Sara, todo el resentimiento y rencor que le guardaba se prendieron como una llama en su interior, y su enojo se multiplicó. Apartó bruscamente la mano que estaba acariciando su mejilla y se alejó de él para regresar con los demás.

—Muy bien, ahora que está todo listo les explicaré el juego. —todos prestaron atención a Sango y a la pequeña caja de color rojo que tenía en sus manos. —En esta caja tengo un par de retos, verdades y consignas que debemos decir o cumplir. Cuando comencemos a jugar se darán cuenta de cómo es la cosa, pero básicamente debemos girar la botella por turno, aquel que le toque girar la botella también dictará la consigna que están en la caja, y la persona al que la botella esté apuntando con el pico, será la desafortunada de cumplir con verdad o reto ¿Está claro?

Todos asintieron entusiasmados con la idea del juego. Cada uno estaba en su lugar respectivo a espera del que girara primero la botella, la cual fue Kikyo.

Esta giró y giró, hasta que se detuvo en Ayame.

La pelinegra sacudió un par de veces la caja, luego metió su mano y desenvolvió el papel que había tomado. —"Quítale la remera a alguien." —leyó Kikyo, Ayame se topó la cara avergonzada mientras reía.

—¡A mí, a mí! —se ofreció Hakudoshi, Sango lo fulminó con la mirada. —¡Tiene que ser a alguien que ella elija!

La pelirroja seguía riendo cuando se paró y se dirigió hacia Koga para quitarle la remera que llevaba puesto. Todos comenzaron silbar y aplaudir, mientras que ella estaba ahí, muriéndose de vergüenza.

—¡Eso es, ahora tú a ella! —grito Hakudoshi, cuando una lata vacía de cocacola pasó volando por cerca de su cabeza. Volteó a ver asustado, y se encontró con la mirada de desaprobación de Sango. —¡Y la próxima no fallaré intencionalmente! —le advirtió.

El siguiente en girar la botella fue Adler, y el desafortunado a quien le tocó fue a Inuyasha. —"¿De este grupo, a quién llevarías a una isla desierta?" —leyó Adler, luego miró al peliplata y advirtió antes de que éste hable: —Pero que no sea tu novia porque sería demasiado obvio.

Inuyasha observó atentamente a cada uno de ellos, Aome le lanzó un beso silencioso, Aymi le sonrió dulcemente, Hakudoshi se apuntaba a sí mismo para que lo eligiera, Sesshomaru le advirtió con la mirada que no lo eligiera, Kikyo le guiñó un ojo y sonrió, notó algo rara a Rin...

Luego de algunos segundos tenía su decisión. —Kikyo. —Abi y Kagura jadearon sorprendidas, Sango lo miraba boquiabierta, Aome estaba en shock no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar. Volteó a ver a Naraku y éste miraba a Inuyasha y Kikyo de ida y vuelta.

Rin negó con la cabeza al oír la respuesta de su cuñado. «Al igual que su hermano, anda detrás de su viejo amor, luego niegan a muerte que no se parecen en nada ¿pero cómo no? Si ambos son igual de idiotas».

Al ver las miradas sorprendidas de todos, aclaró con voz aburrida: —Tendríamos mucho de qué hablar con ella, no me aburriría fácilmente, y sabe primeros auxilios por si me ahogo pescando el almuerzo.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos en la habitación, hasta que Bankotsu comenzó a "toser" y entre eso murmuró: —No aclares que oscurece.

Inuyasha entrecerró sus ojos hacia él, pero antes de nada, Miroku interfirió entre todo aquel embrollo que se había armado. —¡Ok, ok, continuemos con el juego! Mi turno se ha dicho.

Kikyo sonrió una última vez hacia en peliplata, luego regresó su atención a Miroku que estaba girando la botella, la cual se detuvo apuntando hacia Miyuki.

—Ay, no. —murmuró la chica.

—Ay, sí. —respondió Miroku con una sonrisa burlona, y desdobló el papel que había sacado. —"Del 1 al 10 qué nota le darías a... —se detuvo por unos segundos y entrecerró sus ojos. —¡Ah! Tengo que seleccionar yo la persona, ok veamos... ¡Sara! Sí, qué nota le darías a Sara en términos de belleza, simpatía e inteligencia.

Miyuki analizó atentamente a Sara, mientras iba tomando retazos y recuerdos de los momentos en que habían interactuado en el tiempo en que ésta estaba saliendo con Sesshomaru. Luego de replantearlo a fondo, tenía su respuesta. —En belleza un siete, en simpatía un cinco y en inteligencia un tres. —terminó su punto guiñando a la muchacha, mientras está la miraba boquiabierta y viéndose muy ofendida.

Se escucharon algunas risas por lo bajo, pero la que más destacó para Sara fue la de Rin. Prestó atención a la muchacha y ésta le devolvió la mirada sin dejar de sonreír burlonamente, al parecer no le importaba que ella supiera que no la toleraba. «Ok, dos pueden jugar a éste juego»

pensó, y miró a Rin de mala manera. Pero la respuesta de Rin fue todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba pues, no quitó su sonrisa burlona del rostro.

—Lo siento si te ofendí, Sara. —le habló Miyuki, pero era muy obvio que no lo sentía para nada, y no sólo por la sonrisa de superioridad que tenía en su rostro, sino porque Sara la conocía muy bien y sabía que la pelipúrpura jamás se disculpaba por nada que dijese o hiciera, si así lo creía justo. —Pero ese es mi punto.

La siguiente en girar la botella fue Kanna, todos estaban atentos a ver en quién se detenía, un segundo después, apuntó firmemente hacia Jakotsu.

Kanna sacó un papel, y sin más leyó: —"Dale un beso a quien quieras de los presentes"

—¿En los labios? —preguntó el muchacho.

Kanna encogió los hombros. —Bueno... aquí no especifica en dónde, pero supongo que en dónde tú elijas.

—Okey. —respondió despreocupado, y sin dudar ni un segundo se dirigió hacia Miyuki, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y le propinó un rápido beso en sus labios.

Para cuando Miyuki reaccionó, Jakotsu ya estaba devuelta en su lugar, se lo veía tranquilo y despreocupado, como si no hubiese echo nada. Mientras que para Miyuki sus pensamientos y emociones estaban confundidos ¿en verdad había sucedido aquello o se lo había imaginado? Miró a su alrededor y vio que todos tenían puesto su atención en ella y Jakotsu. Entonces sí había sucedido aquello, Jakotsu en verdad eligió darle un beso a ella ¡y en los labios!

Se aclaró la garganta y se removió incómoda en su lugar, una vez que Koga hizo girar la botella, trató de dejar de lado lo sucedido y enfocarse en el juego.

La botella se detuvo en Abi, y Koga sacó un papel de la caja. —"¿Has besado a más de una persona en el mismo día? Si es así ¿cuantas?

Abi lo pensó por unos minutos. —Hmm... sí, creo que fueron cuatro o cinco. Yo diría que cinco ¡sí, cinco!

—Vaya, que muchos. —ironizó Bankotsu. —No se te vayan a gastar los labios "besadora".

Abi sonrió de medio lado y apartó su vista del muchacho. —No me molestes.

—Ok, ya paren todo. —interrumpió Hakudoshi. —¡Es mi turno!

La botella giró y giró, y se detuvo en Kagura. Hakudoshi sonrió como loco de manicomio mientras metía su mano en la caja y sacaba un papel para dictarle su sentencia a la pelinegra.—"¿Tendrías relaciones con alguien de este grupo?".

Kagura soltó una corta carcajada, luego asintió sin dudar. —Sí, sí. Por supuesto que sí.

Un coro de "Uuuh" invadió la habitación, acompañados de silbidos. Hakudoshi sonrió de lado. —¿Con quién? —preguntó. Kagura abrió los ojos, sorprendida por la pregunta. —¿Debo decir con quién? ¿está escrito en el papel?

El albino apartó la mirada. —Emm... er... ¡Sí! Aquí dice que lo digas, así que hazlo.

—¡No le creas nada! —interrumpió Sango, con voz enojada. — No está escrito que tienes que decirlo ¡ese enano sólo dice mentiras! —Y ¡Zas¡ le lanzó una botellita de plástico vacía, la cual le pegó en la frente.

Mientras Hakudoshi se hacia el desmayado, los demás continuaron tranquilamente con el juego, cumpliendo retos y contando verdades.

—Ok. Veamos qué te toca. —dijo Aome, cuando fue su turno de girar la botella. Kohaku estaba muy ansioso esperando por su verdad o reto. —"¿Quién de las personas de este grupo tiene el cuerpo más bonito?"

Bankotsu se ahogó con el vodka que estaba bebiendo, y comenzó a toser como loco. Cuando se recompuso dijo: —¡Fiiuu! ¡que bueno que a mí no me tocó esa!

Koga frunció el ceño hacia él. —¿Por qué, porque no hubieses podido elegir?

—No, porque me hubiese elegido a mí y ustedes estarían ofendidísimos en estos momentos. —contestó simplemente. —Es obvio que tengo mejor cuerpo que todos ustedes, perraaass. 90 60 90 ¡ni la Kylie Jenner!

—Meh, eso quisieras. —interrumpió Inuyasha, en tono aburrido. —Kohaku, por favor, ilumínanos con tu respuesta.

Kohaku observó en vano a cada chica en la habitación, todo era para crear algo de impaciencia y suspenso, pues la verdad es que ya tenía pensado desde siempre a la elegida. Su mirada volvió a vagar un rato más, hasta que sin más miramientos respondió. —Rin.

Y sólo así, un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación. Nadie hablo, nadie chitó, nadie se movió. Pareciese que el tiempo se hubiese detenido, todos estaban en Shock, hasta la mismísima Rin. De todas maneras, Kohaku estaba muy tranquilo y decidido con su elección, no le importaba qué pensarán los demás sobre eso, al fin y al cabo, la decisión era suya, le pese a quien le pese.

Rin miró a su mejor amigo boquiabierta, no creyendo que le hubiese elegido a ella, no tenía un cuerpo bonito, ni mucho menos... de todas formas, él pensaba que sí , y no tenía la menor idea de cuánto le ayudaba a su autoestima y ánimo por esa noche. Pero así era él, siempre tenía las palabras y las acciones en los momentos más correctos sin tener idea de ello.

Se levantó abruptamente y fue decidida a abrazarlo. —¡Eres tan dulce y único! —exclamó alborotada, mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos fuertemente. Kohaku la estrechó de igual manera, encantado con la acción de Rin. —Sólo he dicho la verdad. —Por encima del hombro de la pelinegra, observó como Jakotsu los miraba con completa ira reflejada en su rostro. Él sólo le lanzó una sonrisa burlona mientras acariciaba suavemente el largo cabello de Rin, gesto que provocó que el muchacho apretara fuertemente los puños.

Pero, pero, pero...

—Suficiente. —Rin sintió como Sesshomaru la tomaba del brazo y le daba vuelta para enfrentarlo. Cuando ella se encontró con su mirada de fastidio sólo se obligó a sonreír dulcemente, pero su tono de voz sonó completamente lo contrario a eso. —No desesperes por unos de mis abrazos "Sessh" al fin y al cabo, para mi gusto creo que ya te han abrazado lo suficiente por esta noche. —lanzó una rápida mirada hacia Sara.

Él arrugó más el entrecejo en disgusto, y se inclinó para hablarle con voz firme en el oído. —Hablaremos en mi habitación. —pero Rin se zafó bruscamente de su agarre. —No lo creo, prefiero seguir con el juego. —y sin esperar su respuesta, volvió a su lugar junto a Miroku y Hakudoshi.

La siguiente vez fue Sango quien giró la botella, y a quien le tocó el reto fue curiosamente a Rin.

—Por favor que no sea algo extremo. —rezó la pelinegra, mientras esperaba que Sango leyera lo del papel. —"Nombra a la persona que más te caiga pésimo en esta habitación".

La tensión aumentó unos grados mientras todos esperaban que Rin diera su respuesta. Kikyo esperaba con ansias y regocijo oír su nombre. Kagura esperaba que no la nombrara a ella ¿ya eran amigas, no?

Sara tragó saliva, nerviosa y algo angustiada.

Miyuki se preguntaba si era posible que alguien te odiara por echar bebida en su atuendo accidentalmente, ella lo haría.

Bankotsu y Jakotsu estaban más que relajados y con enorme sonrisas en sus rostros.

Inuyasha deseaba estar en cualquier lugar menos en ese, si Rin lo nombraba, se tiraría por el balcón.

Finalmente Rin se aclaró la garganta y respondió mirando hacia Sango: —Sara.

Hakudoshi se mordió los labios y negó con la cabeza. —Uuff... no me gustaría ser tú muñeca, en éste momento.

Aome se mordió el pulgar, mientras miraba a la recientemente nombrada. —Sí... bueno... debo confesar que eso no es sorpresa para nadie ¿no?

Miyuki la miró con pena fingida. —Pobrecita de ti, cariño.

Bankotsu observó a su prima con una mirada algo ¿decepcionada? Sí, así es como se sentía. Le había dicho muchas veces a Rin que dejara aquel estúpido rencor hacia las ex's de Sesshomaru, eso sólo la hacía quedar como las otras típicas chicas que también odian a las ex's de su actual ¡y por nada!

No servía de nada que las detestara, sólo la hacía verse mal y quedar como una más del montón.

Sara sentía como cada par de ojos en la habitación se enfocaban en ella. Tenía la cabeza gacha, observando sus manos, sintió como la vergüenza la envolvió completamente y sus mejillas se tornaron de color carmín.

Los susurros no se hicieron esperar, y pronto todos estaban intercambiando palabras y risitas. Apostaría mil dólares en que ella estaba involucrada en todas esas conversaciones.

Se arriesgó a levantar la mirada hacia Rin, y curiosamente ésta la estaba observando muy seriamente, no parecía arrepentida en lo más mínimo en su decisión. Desvió su mirada hacia Sesshomaru, el peliplata tenía su vista clavada en Rin muy fijamente, una expresión molesta adornaba su hermoso rostro. Pronto pareció sentir su mirada, porque sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los suyos inmediatamente, y Sara juró ver un reflejo de bondad en ellos. ¿estaba él disculpándose por lo de Rin, o sólo era su imaginación?

No tenía una respuesta concreta para eso, lo que sí tenía era unas ganas inmensas de echarse a llorar, y antes de que no pudiese seguir conteniéndose, se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo de la habitación, azotándo la puerta tras de sí.

—¡Uy! —exclamó Akane, mirando la enorme puerta por donde había salido Sara. — ¡Vaya temperamento el de esa niña!

Aymi asintió, mientras observaba su manicura. —Para mí vio demasiadas películas.

Bankotsu se puso en pie y resopló hacia Rin. —¡Uff, prima, uff prima! Lo que tienes de dulce lo tienes de crueldad, y eso es decir mucho. ¡Pero no tienes filtro! —sin esperar respuesta por su parte, Bankotsu salió en busca de Sara. Corrió por el largo pasillo de la mansión, hasta llegar a las escaleras y bajar rápidamente los escalones de dos en dos. Al llegar a la entrada la buscó entre la multitud que se agrupaba cerca, pero no la vio por ningún lado. Sin otra idea en mente, salió por la puerta de entrada, bajó los cuatro peldaños de piedra, cuando divisó a la pelinegra a lo lejos, ésta se alejaba caminando a paso apresurado y con una cartera colgando de su mano.

Bankotsu corrió tras ella, llamándola, pero ella no se giró en ni un momento. Ya cuando estaba cerca del enorme portón de salida, la alcanzó tomándola del brazo y la hizo voltear hacia él.

—Espera Sara, no te vayas así. La fiesta aún no termina.

Aparentemente la muchacha estaba llorando, pues, tenía manchas de rimel corrido debajo de sus ojos y a lo largo de su mejilla. —¡¿Y qué más da?! —le gritó ella, soltándose bruscamente de su agarre. —¡Todos en esta fiesta me odian, esta más que claro que no soy bienvenida aquí!

Bankotsu resopló y negó con la cabeza. —Si lo dices por mi prima y Miyuki, no les hagas caso, es sólo un tonto juego. No debes tomártelo en serio.

Sara soltó una corta risa seca, mientras sus ojos brillaban con ira. —Vamos Bankotsu, es más que obvio que Rin me detesta, no tienes por qué metirme si hasta tú sabes la realidad. —se limpió bruscamente las lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla. — ¡Pero no me importa, porque el sentimiento ahora es mutuo! yo la toleraba, sabes, pero ahora ésto cambia mi punto de vista hacia ella ¡ya no seré más la tonta Sara a la que todos pisotean, y ella lo verá! Es una maldita...

—Ok, suficiente. —la interrumpió Bankotsu, y la tomó por los hombros en un intento de calmarla. —Te recuerdo que estás hablando de mi prima, mi sangre. Sé que estuvo muy mal contigo y entiendo completamente tu enojo, pero Rin es muy especial para mí y voy a estar de su lado siempre, por lo tanto te pido que no te refieras a ella con maldiciones, por los menos no en mi presencia, ¿ok? —le aclaró suavemente, pero en tono firme. En un descuido levantó su mano y comenzó a acariciarle levemente la mejilla. Sus dedos se sentían cálidos sobre su piel fresca por las lágrimas y la suave brisa nocturna. Le apartó ligeramente algunas lágrimas, y ante tal gesto tierno, Sara no pudo contenerse más y rompió en llanto. Inconcientemente se aferró a él, rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos y pegando su frente a su ancho pecho.

—Desde que he llegado la he estado pasando horrible. —confesó entre sollozos. —No entiendo por qué todos me odian, jamás he lastimado a nadie, y aún así no les caigo bien.

Bankotsu suspiró fuertemente y la pagó más a su cuerpo mientras le acariciaba su largo y suave cabello en gesto de consuelo, cosa que hizo que la pelinegra sollozara aún más. Se sentía tan impotente, no tenía idea de qué decir o hacer para calmarla, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, le traían horribles recuerdos de aquella noche de su vida hacia ya cuatros años. Jamás lo superaría...

Pero aún así, dejó que Sara se desahogara de una vez. Pasado el tiempo, su llanto fue cesando lentamente, hasta que se separó de él con su maquillaje echo un lío y sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas. Aún así, Bankotsu tuvo que admitir que se veía bastante bonita. De echo, Sara era muy hermosa según su opinión.

Ella se pasó las manos por el rostro, intentando borrar los restos de maquillaje que seguramente tenía. Se sintió algo avergonzada de que él la estuviese viendo en ese estado, pero el daño ya estaba echo y no podía volver el tiempo atrás.

Apartó su vista de él y se aclaró la garganta, intentando recomponerse. —Lo siento por tu remera. —murmuró, su voz sonaba algo apagada por el llanto.

Bankotsu restregó su palma por la tela húmeda, y se encogió de hombros. —Descuida, se secará pronto, además por el color no se nota si lo has manchado.

Sara asintió lentamente. —Debo irme, no quiero estar ni un segundo más aquí.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Puedo pedirle el auto a mi tío y llevarte hasta allí.

—No, no te molestes. Además no voy a mi casa, caminaré por ahí hasta que amanezca.

Bankotsu abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, luego arrugó la frente. ¿aquella muchacha había enloquecido? No podría ser de otra manera si pensaba que él la dejaría andar sola por ahí hasta altas horas un sábado por la noche y con cada drogadicto suelto por las calles.

Cuando vio que ella se ponía la cartera al hombro y se giraba para caminar hacia la salida, tomó rápidamente su brazo y la detuvo. Sara miró hacia donde él la tenía sujeta, luego levantó la vista y se encontró con sus brillantes ojos azules intensos y una cálida media sonrisa. —No te dejaré ir sola por ahí en tu estado. Si quieres salir de aquí, lo harás, pero conmigo. —ella dudó durante unos segundos, no quería ser una carga para él, y lo hizo saber. Bankotsu por su parte soltó una suave risa y negó rotundamente. —Créeme que no es molestia para mí pasear junto a una hermosa chica, es más, sería un privilegio caminar a tu lado.

Y tan sólo así, Sara sintió que se derretía por dentro. Sus mejillas encendieron y apartó la mirada no queriendo qué él la descubriera, pensaría que era una tonta que se ilucionaba por cualquier cumplido que le hacían, ya bastante humillación pasó por esa noche.

Bankotsu no esperó más respuesta por parte de ella, y le tomó de la mano entrelazando sus delicados dedos con los de él mientras la guiaba fuera de la propiedad hacia la calle.

En eso, una limusina se detuvo frente a la mansión y un conductor vestido de traje, bajó rápidamente para abrirle la puerta a una hermosa jovencita de espléndido cabello blanco y maravillosos ojos lilas. Llevaba un vestido blanco a la media y sandalias bajas plateadas. Detrás de ella salió un muchacho alto, de cabello negro y ojos púrpura oscuro. Vestía camisa negra, pantalón de vestir negro y zapatillas también negras.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a la pareja que recientemente había salido de la mansión, caminando de la mano en dirección a alguna parte.

Shiori volteó a ver a su hermano, confundida. —¿Que ese no era... —Sí, Bankotsu. —completó Byakuya, igualmente confundido.— Y la que le acompañaba parecía ser Sara.

Regresaron su mirara hacia el frente por unos segundos más, viendo como se alejaban a los lejos, luego voltearon a verse nuevamente, con muecas de confución. —¡Puf! —bufó finalmente la muchacha, escandalizada. —De las cosas que nos perdemos por no venir muy seguido por aquí. De todas formas, entremos. —anunció, con una enorme sonrisa en sus brillantes labios. —¡Ya quiero ver a mis primos, te apuesto quinientos yenes a que Sesshomaru dejará que lo abraze!

—Humm, pues ve preparando tu billetera.

Pero, antes de que siguiera pasarán el portón... —¡Señorita Iryūjon! —el grito de llamado de su chofer la sobresaltó. Se giró con una tensa sonrisa en sus labios, para no decirle lo que tenía en mente en esos momentos. Rápidamente el hombre se acercó y le pasó su pequeña cartera blanca. —Se estaba yendo sin esto.

—Gracias ... puedes irte. —habló entre dientes. El chofer hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia ambos hermanos y entró en la limusina.

—No seas tan dura con él, sólo hace su trabajo.

—No soy dura, solamente le he dicho millones de veces que no me grite y que no me llame por el apellido, lleva años con papá, ya es parte de la familia.

Byakuya rensopló y la empujó. —¡Camina! —Shiori se giró y le pegó en el brazo con su cartera. —¡No me empujes!

Rin estaba mirando las luces de las casas y los edificios por el ventanal de la mansión, cuando sintió que alguien se posicionaba a su lado. Miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio a Kagura con su celular en mano. —Ten, lo dejaste en la alfombra. —le pasó el artefacto y Rin se lo guardo en los bolsillos de su short. —No tienes por qué sentirte culpable con lo de Sara, no fuiste cruel ni mucho menos. No eres la única a quien no le cae bien, Abi y yo siempre fuimos sus amigas y todavía no nos gusta ella, es detestable.

Rin soltó una risita y cerró sus ojos mientras se recostaba contra el umbral de la ventana. —Es una zorra, sólo está detrás de mi Shess. —murmuró, arrastrando las palabras, finalmente el alcohol parecía haber echo efecto. —Hace unas horas atrás la vi abrazandolo, y él también la abrazaba, estaban en su cuarto solos y a oscuras.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Abi, sobresaltando a Kagura. Había llegado justamente a tiempo para escuchar lo último. La pelinegra le lanzó una rápida mirada de disgusto, luego regresó su atención a Rin. —¡¿Cómo, y no le has dicho nada?! Yo que tú la arrastraba de ese horrible cabello que tiene hasta la calle.

Rin lanzó una carcajada y se tambaleó brevemente. —¿Verdad que sí? ¡su cabello es desastroso, jamás se compararía con el de nosotras!

El rostro de Kagura se iluminó con una sonrisa malévola. —Eso es porque una muchacha de clase baja como ella, jamás se podría permitir el lujo que tenemos nosotras. Lo más cerca que puede presumir de dinero es en el colegio que asiste, pues, muchos no saben que asiste allí gracias a una beca.

Ambas rompieron en ruidosas carcajadas, llamando la atención de Kikyo, quien estaba recostada sobre un escritorio que adornada la habitación, Naraku rodeaba su cintura con un brazo, mientras que con el otro respondía un msj en su celular.

—Hmp, Kagura es una arpía. —su novio levantó ligeramente su vista hacia ella, luego siguió escribiendo. —¿Por qué lo dices, acaso no te cae bien tu prima? Son familia después de todo.

—Esa bruja no es mi familia, es una víbora que ya ha logrado capturar con su veneno a un inocente roedor.

Naraku guardó su celular, y levantó su mano para acariciarle su mejilla suavemente. —¿A qué te refieres? —Kikyo regresó su vista hacia él y sonrió levemente. —Lo sabrás muy pronto. ¿Cómo está Sara?

—Bankotsu me ha dicho que están en un café no muy lejos de aquí, tratará de convencerla para regresar nuevamente.

—Hmp, espero que lo haga. —él le sonrió y asintió, luego bajó su cabeza para darle un suave beso en su mejilla.

Rin sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, y por una extraña razón, eso sólo le provocada más risa. Cuando se recompuso un poco pregunto a Kagura. —¿Crees que deberíamos haberla lanzado al río cuando estábamos en el campamento? ¡vaya oportunidad nos perdimos!

—Quizás y con algo de suerte, se nos presente otra muy pronto.

—¡Eso espero! —de pronto aparecieron Akane y Aymi, ambas tenían una lata de cocacola en su manos. —Uff, al fin un poco de aire fresco. —murmuró Aymi, y se recostó contra el barandal de piedra en la terraza.

—Y que lo digas... —coincidió Akane. — La casa está repleta de personas, abajo no creo que quepa ni un alfiler. Pero no me importa, porque lo que llamó mi atención se encuentra justamente aquí arriba. —sonrió sensualmente, mientras miraba con ojos deseosos a algo dentro de la habitación, o mejor dicho «alguien»...

Todas siguieron su mirada, y cuando Rin se dio cuenta que se refería a Sesshomaru, algo quemó dentro de ella, y no supo por cuál motivo, porque aparte de que Akane había puesto los ojos en él, Miyuki lo tenía agarrado del brazo mientras sonreía y le hablaba casualmente. No ayudó en que el peliplata no la apartara de él, en cambio parecía no molestarle la cercanía de aquella muchacha, y sólo que quedaba allí, escuchándola atentamente. Sea lo que sea que ella le estaba diciendo, tenía su completa atención.

—¿No es guapísimo? Si el fuera mío no lo dejaría salir ni a la esquina, lo tendría encerrado en mi habitación todo el día para que no se me escape.

—¿Oh, sí? —intervino Rin, arrastrando las palabras. Era bastante obvio que estaba borracha. —Lástima por ti que es mí novio, llevamos saliendo por... —lo pensó por unos segundos, luego se encogió de hombros. —¡Assh, no importa! La cuestión es que también se lo haré saber a esa Miyuki ¡con permiso! —se encaminó decididamente en dirección hacia su novio. Por suerte los mareos habían cesado un poco, pero con el pasar de los minutos, sentía que pérdida más y más la coherencia, además se tambaleaba como un ciervo recién nacido.

Al llegar a ellos, sin previo aviso apartó bruscamente la mano de Miyuki que aún estaba aferrándose al peliplata. Esto por supuesto tomó desprevenida a la pelipúrpura y miró a Rin con el ceño fruncido. —¿Rin?

—¡La mismísima! ¿quién más? —se posicionó frente a Sesshomaru, haciéndola aún lado.

Miyuki la miró detenidamente ¿estaba borracha? Todo parecía indicar que sí. —¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡Perfectamente! —contestó orgullosa, luego se giró para enfrentar al peliplata, pero lo hizo tan rápidamente que se mareó y casi termina en el suelo de no ser porque Sesshomaru fue bastante rápido en sostenerla. Rin por supuesto encontró muy divertido esa acción y comenzó a reír, minutos después, se lanzó a abrazarlo. —¡Eres tan lindo!

Quiso besarlo, pero él la apartó para obserbarla detenidamente. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, la mirada perdida y sus ojos estaban brillantes. Ella le sonrió y luego soltó algunas risitas, mientras intentaba acercarse a él nuevamente, pero Sesshomaru la apartó una vez más.

La sonrisa de Rin se esfumó ante tal acto. —¿Qué sucede, no me quieres besar?

Él la tomó suavemente por los hombros, mientras la miraba con desaprobación. —Éstas borracha, te llevaré a tu casa, no quiero que andes así por ahí.

Ella nego rápidamente con la cabeza. —No, no, no. Estoy bien. Ademas, no quiero que te quedes aquí sólo con ella. —esto último lo dijo en un intento de susurro, pero Miyuki lo escuchó de todas formas.

Sesshomaru tomo aire y se recordó tener paciencia. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación con Rin. Hizo un amague de tocarle la mejilla, pero ella se alejó bruscamente y le dió un manotazo. —¡No me toques, no quisiste que te bese, entonces no me toques!

Los demas en la habitación dejaron su charla de lado y prestaron atención al escuchar la voz enojada de la pelinegra. Sesshomaru intentó agarrarla para llavarla fuera de la vista de esos metiches, pero Rin lo empujó con ambas manos esta vez. —¡Te he dicho que no!

—Rin, calmate. —le advirtió con voz firme. — Estás dando un espectaculo a Inuyasha y su sequito.

Ella lo miro boquiabierta. —Con que ahora te estoy avergonzando... ¡Bien, me voy! pero no a mi casa, me voy abajo, aún queda mucho de esta fiesta por disfrutar. —pasó junto a Miyuki, y en un arrebato descontrolado la empujó contra el peliplata. —¡Y quedate con tu nueva novia! —dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Miyuki quiso ir tras ella para enfrentarla por lo que había echo ¡la pondría en su lugar, nadie la empujaba! Pero antes de que siquiera pueda dar un paso, Sesshomaru la sostuvo del brazo, deteniéndola pues supuso sus intenciones.

—Délaja, solo lo empeorarás.

Caminó rápidamente tras ella, y la alcanzó antes de llegar a las escaleras. La tomó del brazo y la hizo enfrarlo. —Te he dicho que te llevaré a tu casa y eso es lo que haré, no me hagas perder mi paciencia Rin.

Rin se safó de él y li miró furiosa. —Y yo te he dicho que no y es mi última palabra. ¡Hago lo que se me dá la maldita gana, y tú no eres mi padre para impedirlo o para decirme qué hacer!

Apretó fuertemente su maldibula, intentando contenerse de lo que le quería responder, pero nada de eso valdría la pena, se recordó así mismo que Rin no estaba en sus cavales en ese momento. Además odiaba discutir con ella, no le gusta verla enojada o triste.

—Escucha Rin... —¡No, tú escucha! —lo interrumpió ella. —¡Déjame en paz, ya me has lastimado suficiente por ésta noche! Vuelve con tu novia y a mí déjame sola ¿o es que a lo mejor prefieres que vuelva Sara? —preguntó en tono áspero y con una sonrisa burlona. —¡Seguro que sí! Ya has de extrañar estar entre sus brasos.

En ese momento aparecieron repentinamente Jakotsu y Hakudoshi. Jakotsu notó la tensión entre la pareja, y se metió entre ellos, seperándolos. —¿Qué sucede prima, estás bien? ¿te ha echo algo? —Rin negó rápidamente mientras sonreía. —No, sólo quiere que me vaya a mi casa para él poder estar tranquilo con su novia ¿no es eso tierno?

Ambos muchachos lanzaron una mirada rara entre la pareja ¿que sucedió allí?

Sesshomaru no soportó mas y se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación, no tenía caso intentar hacer razonar a Rin, y sus palabras sólo lo estaban haciendo enojar más y más. Al pasar junto a una mesita auxiliar, dio un fuerte puñetazo a un enorme florero que allí se encontraba, haciéndolo añicos al instante. A pesar de el sonido de la música, el estallido de los fragmentos de vidrio logró escucharse por todo el pasillo.

Rin dio un fuerte resoplído y puso los ojos en blanco. —Ahí va mi amado, como de costumbre rompiendo cosas.

Kagura y Abi aparecieron en ese momento. Kagura se miro a Rin y evaluó de pies a cabeza. «Perfecto, ya no esta en sus cabales». Se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a Abi para su susrrale en el oído: —Trae a Kohaku, dile que ya todo está listo.

Abi asintió y fue en busca del muchacho. Kagura se acercó a Rin con una agradable sonrisa. —Por qué no mejor vamos abajo y le damos esta fiesta el provecho que se merece.

Cuando ya todos se estaban divertido en la pista de baile, Abi regresó junto a Kohaku. Kagura se acercó a él y le dio un empujón. —¿Dónde te habías metido, animal, que no ves que es hora del plan?

—Sólo salí a tomar un poco de aire.

—¿Y te parece que es el momento para salir a tomar aire? Además, dijiste que esa maldita cosa que le pusiste en el ponche haría efecto en media hora, ya han pasado como tres y recién la muchacha está en las nubes ¡un poco más y amaneciamos aquí! —resopló, frustrada. — Como sea, no perdamos más tiempo, ve con ella, yo llamaré a Hiro.

Kohaku sonrió encantado y se dirigió en dirección a Rin, quien estaba bailando junto a un extraño muchacho. Al llegar a ella, la tomo del brazo y la hizo e frentarlo. La pelinegra no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó a sus brazos. —Kohaku... mi querido amigo... mi confidente. —arrastraba las palabras al hablar y parecía algo cansada pues, apoyó todo su peso en él. — Eres el único en quien confio ¿sabes? —se separó de él con una sonrisa, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su cabello algo despeinado. —Eres tan lindo, tan tierno, perfecto y único ¿cómo es que no tienes novia? —comenzó a acariciar su rostro. Kohaku sonrió victorioso, por fin tenía a Rin en sus manos. —Te estoy esperando a ti, es por eso.

La pelinegra soltó una carcajada. —¿A mí? Pero si no hay nada de especial en mí. —volvió a recostarse contrá él y cerro los ojos. —Mmm... ¿por qué todo da vueltas? Siento que estoy en una calesita.

—Tranquila, vamos, te llevaré a dónde podamos estar tranquilos.

Tomó su mano y la condujo por un pasillo de la primera planta, donde según Kagura se ospedaban los sirvientes de la mansión. Abrió la puerta de la primera habitación que encontró y entraron. El cuarto era pequeño, había una cama de dos plazas y Kohaku guió a Rin hacia ella. Ambos se sentaron enfrentándose, y el muchacho no perdió el tiempo en comenzar a acariciar Rin. —Eres muy hermosa, no tienes idea de lo loco que estoy por ti.

La pelinegra soltó una pequeña carcajada y se mordió los labios. —¡Eres tan gracioso! —Kohaku se acercó mas a ella y bajó su cabeza para comenzar a besarla en el cuello, Rin medio que lo quiso apartar, pero él la tomó de las manos y ella sólo cedió.

—Kohaku... —murmuró ella, con un dulce tono de voz que solo atrajo más a su amigo. — Esto está mal... Sessh se enojará muchísimo.

Él solo siguió deleitandose con su dulce aroma, dejando una hilera de besos todo el camino hacia su mejilla. Cuando estaba a punto de besar su dulce boca, el cuerpo de Rin cayó hacia tras en un peso muerto, Kohaku se inclinó hacia ella y sintió su suave respiración, efectivamente se había desmayado.

Rin sintió una pesada opresión en su cuerpo, su cabeza palpitaba y las náuseas invadían la boca de su estómago. No había habierto sus ojos aún pues, sentia los párpados pesados, pero podía jurar que estaba tumbada sobre una cama.

De repente, un cálido aliento acarició su mejilla y un beso fue depositado sobre su piel, luego otro en su cuello y uno más en su pecho, éstos iban acompañados de suaves caricias en su cintura y brazos.

Movió su cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro, pero aún no abrió los ojos. —¿Sessh? —murmuró por lo bajo. La persona que estaba sobre ella murmuró en acuerdo, pero no detuvo sus caricias y besos.

Cómo pudo, logró levantar sus brazos para rodearlo y pasar sus dedos por aquella maravillosa cabellera plateada. —Lo siento por haberte gritado... me siento muy mal. Ni siquiera logro recordar qué te dije, eso empeora las cosas.

Él no respondió, y ella logró vislumbrar a través de sus párpados relámpagos, al parecer una tormenta se acercaba. Volvió a caer dormida, y para cuando despertó y abrió sus ojos, se encontraba sola en la habitación. Se quitó la manta que tenía encima y se puso en pié, pero se llevó una enorme sospresa al verse vestida sólo con ropa interior. Desesperada miró hacia todos lados y halló su top y short en el suelo a unos metros de la cama. Corrió a ponerselos, y una vez lista salió de la habitación en busca de sus amigos ¿qué hacía en ese cuarto, y en qué momento había ido allí? Y la gran pregunta ¿por qué demonios estaba en ropa interior?

Al llegar al gran salón se percató que sólo quedaban un grupo de personas por aquí y por allá, y la música estaba en su volumen mas bajo.

Cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras, se encontró con Sesshomaru, quien iba bajando apresuradamente. Al verla, paró en seco, y Rin sintió que no le iba a gustar lo que tenía para decirle pues, éste la miró de pies a cabeza con un gesto de desprecio.

—¿Quieres explicarme qué demonios significa esto?

Le puso bruscamente un celular contra su pecho, Rin lo miró confundida, luego, bajó la vista hacia el teléfono, y lo que vio allí le cortó la respiración.

Era una foto de ella, esa misma noche y en esa habitación en la que acababa de despertar hace tan solo unos minutos. La foto la mostraba a ella, tumbada el la cama y en ropa interior, pero la guinda del pastel era un extraño muchacho de cabello verde, quien, no solo estaba sobre ella, si no también estaba besandola mientras sus asquerosas manos tocaban su cuerpo. Descubrió con gran humillación que no era la única foto, había una seis más del mismo tipo, sólo que en esa ocasión ella también lo tenía abrazado.

¿Cómo rayos había sucedido aquello, y en qué maldito momento? Sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Levantó la mirada hacia el peliplata y su corazón se hizo añicos cuando descubrió que él la miraba con rabia y asco.

—Te juro que no tengo idea de cómo sucedió esto. —su voz sonaba devil por intentar retener su llanto. —Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué allí y porqué hicieron eso conmigo ¡Shess esto no es verdad, yo no te haría eso! —las lágrimas inundaron su vista cuando comenzaron a salir a borbotones.

El la miró con desprecio, y su voz estaba repleta de ira. —¿Estás intentando mentirme en mi cara cuando las puebras ya te delatan?

La pelinegra nego una y otra vez, mientras comenzaba a sollozar por lo bajo. —Te juro que fue contra mi voluntad. Yo jamás haría una cosa así ¡yo te amo!

Sesshomaru soltó un resoplído. —Ya no sigas humilladote más Rin, ya todo está muy claro. Vete de aquí con tu estupido amor y hasme el favor de no volver, no quiero volver a verte por aquí.

Se dio giró para volver a subir por las escaleras, pero fue detenido del brazo por Rin. —¡No, Sessh, espera! ¡tienes que creerme alguien me tendió una trampa y... —pero fue interrupida por su firme voz. —Rin, no me hagas repetir lo que te he dicho. Sólo vete de una buena vez y déjame tranquilo. —luego dijo aquella palabra que Rin tanto se temía escuchar de él desde que comenzaron a salir.

—Terminamos...


	11. Capítulo 11

—Aquí tienen, otra ronda de Capuchinos para ustedes ¡que lo disfruten! —la camarera les dejó las bebidas y se alejó con una agradable sonrisa en el rostro.

Bankotsu no perdió el tiempo, y se llevó la espumante y cálida bebida a sus labios dándole un gran sorbo. La cafeína ayudaría a evitar una futura resaca gracias a todo el alcohol que había consumido esa noche. Llevaban allí más de una hora, y él aún no había podido convencer a Sara de regresar a la fiesta, aunque dadas la altas horas de la madrugada que era, suponía que todo ya estaba por llegar a su fin en la mansión.

Bajó su taza y echó una rápida mirada hacia la morena, ésta tenía la mirada perdida en el piso, y al parecer aún no había tocado su bebida. —¿Te encuentras bien, hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Sara posó su atención en él y medio sonrió. —No, no es nada, solo... pensando. Además ya has echo suficiente por mí esta noche, te estaré eternamente agradecida. Eres un buen chico Bankotsu.

Él sonrió y apartó la mirada, mientras negaba con la cabeza. —No, sólo hago las cosas bien, nada especial, cualquier persona lo haría.

—Sí, quizás. Pero se nota que tienes un gran corazón, la chica que logre conseguirlo tendrá mucha suerte.

La expresión del moreno cambió a una de diversión. —Bueno, Rin es muy afortunada sí.

Sara eligió ese momento para tomar un sorbo del Capuchino, y tras oír eso, casi se ahoga con la bebida, lo que la llevó a toser reiteradas veces. —¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó extrañada.

El sonrió de lado y le guiñó un ojo. —Nada, no te tomes tan en serio todo lo que digo.

Ella bajó la mirada y asintió lentamente, sentía como sus mejillas ardían levemente ¿por qué se sentía como una estúpida en su presencia? Todo lo que hacía o decía la hacía sentir fuera de lugar. Y no ayudaba que él fuera extremadamente perfecto.

Miró por la enorme ventana que rodeaba el lugar, intentando buscar una distracción. Afuera había algo de movimiento todavía, supuso que se trataba por ser fin de semana, pues el Café también estaba atendiendo a varios clientes aparte de ellos.

Bankotsu notó a Sara algo distante aún, al parecer todavía no se había recuperado de lo que le había sucedido, y no la culpaba, Sara parecía una chica sensible, solitaria y dulce, de esas que no le gustaban los problemas y le encantaba llevarse bien con todo el mundo. Debe de haberle dolido que sus "amigas" la dejaran de lado y no la defendieran ante Rin o Miyuki.

Se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, cuando ella lo miró, él le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora. —¿Esto está bien para ti? —le preguntó suavemente. — ¿O prefieres ir a otro lugar? Solo dímelo y podremos irnos.

Ella le dio un intento de media sonrisa y negó. —No, aquí esta muy bien. Pero gracias por la oferta, eres muy dulce. Por algo las muchachas de la escuela están siempre detrás de ti. —se mordió fuertemente la lengua al terminar esa frase, sentía como sus mejillas se encendían ¿de dónde rayos había salido eso? Se maldijo una y mil veces por no poder controlar sus palabras cuando estaba cerca de él.

Bankotsu por otro lado, encontró divertido las palabras de Sara, y sonriendo de costado, apoyó su codo en la mesa para recostar su barbilla en su palma. —Así que... te dedicas a observarme en la escuela, eh.—le guiñó un ojo, lo que no ayudó en nada con su sonrojo, y la guinda del pastel era que sentía como comenzaba a derretirse por dentro por la forma en la que él la estaba mirando.

Se removió incómoda en su asiento y bajó su cabeza para concentrarse en las pulseritas de goma que siempre llevaba puesto. Las comenzó a estirar y a dejar que chocaran contra su piel, haciéndole visibles marcas rojas. —Yo, no... —titubeó, nerviosa al no saber qué decir. — Sólo lo digo p-porque... bueno, es difícil pasarte por alto, y las chicas en la e-escuela, estan... siempre detrás de ti, y entonces ellas... —calló al ver como él comenzaba a reírse por lo bajo, tenía la ligera sospecha de que estaba tratando de burlarse de ella. Eso solo la hizo sentirse aún más tonta.

Bankotsu notó ese ligero decaimiento en ella, extrañamente lo encontró dulce. —¿Te enojaste? Lo siento, es que no me pude aguantar, te veías muy tierna toda nerviosa.

Tras eso, Sara sintió mariposas revolotear en su estómago ¿acababa él de decirle que se veía tierna o se lo había imaginado? ¡Seguro se lo había imaginado! Su tonta mente estaba de vuelta en estado de ensoñación por el muchacho a su lado.

—No estoy enojada. —murmuró por lo bajo, y continuó jugando con sus pulseritas. El leve sonido de la goma al chocar con su piel llamó la atención de Bankotsu, quién frunció el ceño y se inclinó un poco hacia delante, intentando ver a qué se debía tal ruido.—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó. Sara ocultó rápidamente su brazo bajo la mesa antes de que la descubra.—No es nada, sólo mis pulseritas.

Bankotsu entrecerró sus ojos en sospecha ¿era su imaginación o ella le estaba ocultando algo, por qué si no iba a reaccionar de esa manera? Intentó acercarse más a ella, pero Sara se levantó abruptamente de su asiento y tomó su cartera de la mesa. —Lo siento, ya tengo que irme. —anunció apresuradamente. —

Te agradezco una vez más por lo que has echo por mí.

Cuando Bankotsu volvió en sí tras el desprevenido y extraño comportamiento de Sara, notó que ya no se encontraba en el café, sino del otro lado de la calle dirigiéndose hacia alguna parte. Con un fuerte suspiro, tomó su billetera y dejó algunos billetes sobre la mesa para pagar los Capuchinos. Cuando se disponía a salir tras ella, un destello plateado en el suelo llamó su atención. Se agachó y notó que se trataba de una pulsera fina de cuero negro con un dije de plata en forma de media luna. La tomó sabiendo que era propiedad de Sara, y se la guardó en su bolsillo.

Cuando salió a la calle la vio a lo lejos, caminando a paso apresurado y sin voltear ni un momento ¿qué demonios había echo él para incomodarla, y en qué memonto? Definitivamente empezaría a pensar que esa muchacha era bipolar o estaba loca ¡no había otra explicación razonable! Uno no sólo se levantaba y se iba de la nada cuando estabas teniendo una tranquila conversación ¡era una idiotez! Pero allá ella...

Tomando una profunda respiración para mantener estable su paciencia, Bankotsu comenzó a seguirla calle arriba. Su teléfono sonó en ese momento y mientras se disponía a contestarle un texto a Naraku, trataba de no perder de vista a Sara. La vio pasar en frente de una tienda de celulares donde unos tipos con facha de motociclistas estaban sentados en el suelo bebiendo, e ingenuamente a la muy tonta no se le ocurrió cambiar de vereda y tuvo que pasar justo por al lado de ellos.

Solo pasó un par de minutos cuando un muchacho alto y pelirrojo del grupo se puso en pie y comenzó a seguirla. «Genial» pensó Bankotsu «ahora tendré que meterme en una estúpida pelea por una muchacha caprichosa». Apuró su paso cuando los vio doblar en una calle oscura, al llegar ellos se ocultó tras una pared de ladrillos esperando el mejor momento para intervenir en lo que sea que tenía pensado hacer el idiota.

—Por favor. —pidió Sara al muchacho desconocido que tenía en frente. No tenía idea en qué momento la había seguido, para cuando reaccionó él ya estaba detrás suyo diciéndole un montón de cosas y ofreciéndose a acompañarla.— Déjame pasar, tengo que llegar a algún lado.

—Y yo ya te he dicho que puedo llevarte. —contestó el sujeto, con una desagradable sonrisa.— No es seguro que una preciosidad como tú ande sola a estas horas.

Cuando intentó esquivarlo, él se lo impidió nuevamente. Solo que esta vez la tomo de ambos antebrazos y la hizo retroceder hasta tenerla presionada contra una sucia pared. El corazón de Sara comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente y la sangre bombeaba en sus oídos, un horrible escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando su atracador levantó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—En realidad eres una belleza. —susurró con malicia. Sara comenzó a temblar y sentía como el aire intentaba abandonar sus pulmones, pronto comenzaría a hiperventilar. —P-por favor... d-dejam-me ir. —los bellos de sus brazos se pusieron en punta al sentir que los sucios dedos que estaban en su mejilla, bajaron lentamente por su cuello para detenerse en la cima de sus pechos.

El pelirrojo sonrió como loco maniático, y sus ojos se oscurecieron de una manera que la asustó aún más. ¿Por qué se había comportado así con Bankotsu en el café y había decidido regresar sola a su casa? Era totalmente una estúpida por precipitarse a los echos y salir sin él a las calles. Sí, temió a que él pudiese haber descubierto su humillante secreto y la tachara de rarita y demás, eso habría sido un gran golpe para ella. De igual forma no era motivo para huir sin ninguna explicación y solo dejarlo como un tonto en frente de todos para salir sola a la calle. Si ella le hubiese dejado acompañarla, eso jamás le hubiese sucedido.

Lastimosamente era ya demasiado tarde para razonar y arrepentirse...

Cuando sintió las sucias manos del pelirrojo tocar sus pechos, lanzó un fuerte grito y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos. Tomó ese momento para intentar escapar, pero no pudo dar ni un paso, cuando él ya estaba nuevamente encima suyo. La agarró aún mas con firmeza y la empujó una vez más contra la pared, quitando bruscamente el aire de sus pulmones por el impacto. —Escúchame bonita. —comenzó con tono amenazador. La tomó por el cuello y la obligó a levantar la cabeza. —Si intentas huir será aún mas peor para ti. No creo que vuelva a tener la oportunidad de cruzarme a una belleza como tú nuevamente, así que espero que te hagas una idea de lo mucho que pienso disfrutar de ti.

El olor a alcohol en su aliento le revolvió el estómago, y esa horrible amenaza hizo que se le nublara la vista con las lagrimas de miedo que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. El miedo y la ansiedad de lo que él tenía planeado hacerle invadieron su sistema, alertándola para revivir sus peores pesadillas.

—De-déjame ir... por favor... —comenzó a sollozar, los temblores en su cuerpo aumentaron.—N-no me ha-hagas daño.

Él le agarró del cabello y le dio un fierte estirón. —¡Cállate! Ni pienses que tu tonto llanto me va a convencer de librarte. No pienso dejarte ir por nada en el...—pero no pudo terminar sus palabras porque un fuerte empujón lo envió de bruces al suelo. El impacto de su caída lo dejó medio aturdido, pero Bankotsu ni siquiera le dio tiempo de aclarar su mente cuando ya lo estaba golpeado brutalmente en el rostro.

El imbécil ni siquiera intentar defenderse, no que pudiera de todos modos, con lo borracho y drogado que seguramente estaba, hasta le sorprendía que se hubiese mantenido en pié sin tambalear.

El último golpe que le dio lo noqueó por completo, enviándolo a la inconsciencia. Ver al idiota ensangrentado tirado en el suelo,no disminuyó el enojo del moreno aún, pero trató de mantener la calma para no asustar aún más a Sara. La pobre ya había tenido suficiente con lo que le había sucedido esa noche, no necesitaba que él la reprimiera por no haberlo escuchado desde un principio, ella ya parecía haber aprendido esa lección.

Se acercó a la morena y la tomó suavemente del brazo para tener su atención. Ella medio se estremeció ante el toque, pero al levantar su mirada y darse cuenta de que era él, rompió en llanto una vez más y se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Gracias... —murmuró entre sollozos. —Tenía mucho miedo.—él le abrazó de vuelta, acariciándole suavemente el cabello. —No me lo agradezcas, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que ese idiota te hiciera daño.

—Me siento tan tonta por huir así se ti, al final tenías razón. Desde ahora en adelante, no volveré a desobedecerte.

Bankotsu soltó una ligera risa y preguntó con voz burlona. —Oh, bueno ¿eso quiere decir que seguiremos en contacto?

Sara se apartó un poco de él y levantó su rostro manchado de lágrimas. —¿Tú quieres? —contra preguntó. El moreno encogió sus hombros. —Bueno, por mí no hay ningún inconveniente. El problema es para ti, si estás dispuesto seguir viendo a este papanatas... entonces excelente, dulzura.

Sara rió y le dio un ligero golpe. Sintió mariposas revolotear en su estómago tras oír ese apodo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto? ¿Cómo iba a evitar enamorarse de él si seguía comportándose de esa manera tan dulce y encantadora con ella? Ya de por sí era todo un sueño: alto, hombros anchos, brazos musculosos, cabello negro rebelde, piel con un bronceado justo, y una sonrisa arrogante que la derretía por completo. Con esa encantadora personalidad que estaba descubriendo en él, no dudaba ni por un segundo que caería enamorada tarde o temprano.

Lástima que era familiar de Rin.

Ese recordatorio hizo que se pusiera un tanto incómoda, así que se apartó de él con una sonrisa tensa en sus labios. Bankotsu por supuesto notó ese repentino cambio en Sara, pero no quiso molestarla preguntando, así que solo le mostró una sonrisa complaciente.

—Entonces... ¿quieres que tomemos un taxi para llevarte hasta tu casa?

Sara estaba a punto de contestar, pero fue interrumpida por el pitido de un celular. Bankotsu metió las manos en su bolsillo y miró la pantalla de su teléfono, al ver de quién se trataba, rodó los ojos y lanzó un suspiro de cansancio. —¡¿Y ahora qué?! —preguntó irritado, y se llevó el aparato a la oreja para escuchar lo que tenía para decir Jakotsu.

Sara vio como el semblante de cansancio de Bankotsu iba cambiando a uno de enojo mediante escuchaba atentamente a la persona del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Y dónde demonios está Sesshomaru, no debería estar él junto a ella en todo momento?

— _No_ _sé dónde está, no lo he visto desde hace un rato_. —Jakotsu sonaba algo desesperado, al parecer encontraba muy alarmante el asunto. — _Pero creo que ese es el problema, Rin no me quiere decir nada, por eso necesitamos que tú vengas urgente._

—Está bien, solo estamos a un par de cuadras, llegaré allí en unos minutos. —le echó un vistazo al sujeto desmayado en el suelo, no parecía que fuese a despertarse pronto. —Y hazme el favor de enviar a esos policías que Rin invitó a la fiesta, tengo un idiota aquí que se quiso pasar de listo. Te enviaré la dirección.

— _Bien,_ _hermano. Pero no tardes en llegar, la cosa esta muy tensa aquí._

Bankotsu corto la llamada y rápidamente le envió la dirección. Sara lo observaba confusa, no tenía idea de lo que le habían dicho, pero por su expresión de enojo, intuía que no habían sido buenas noticias. Además él había nombrado a Sesshomaru ¿qué rayos había sucedido con el peliplata? ¿Rin estaba incluida en todo eso? No tenía ni idea de nada, pero sí tenía la intención de averiguarlo.

Pero una vez más cuando estaba a punto de hablar, fue interrumpida nuevamente, solo que esta vez por el moreno. —Vamos. —anunció, y levantó la mano para parar a un taxi que se avecinaba en dirección a ellos. — Tomaremos ese taxi para dejarte en tu casa.

—¡No, espera! —interrumpió ella, poniéndose enfrente de él y agarrándole el brazo que tenía levantado. —¿Qué ha sucedido con Sesshomaru, por qué estás tan ansioso en regresar?

Bankotsu se pasó la mano por el cabello reiteradas veces. —No lo sé. —contestó en tono frustrado. —Jakotsu no me dijo mucho, pero tengo que regresar con Rin lo antes posible. —la tomó del brazo con intención de arrastrarla hacía el auto que ya se había estacionado, pero Sara se libró de él fácilmente y se plantó en el medio de la acera, sin intención de moverse hasta que él le dijera lo que había sucedido en la fiesta.

—No voy a regresar a mi casa ¡voy contigo! —anunció, con un tono decisivo.

Bankotsu entrecerró los ojos hacia ella. —Pero si tú no querías regresar a la mansión hasta hace unos minutos atrás.

—Pero ahora sí quiero. —bajó la mirada al suelo y pateó unas piedritas con sus tacones, cruzó sus manos en su espalda y murmuró: —Además... Si voy a casa, me sentiré muy sola. No estoy preparada para dejarte ir aún, al menos no por esta noche.

Bankotu sintió un muy pequeño cosquilleo en su pecho tras escuchar aquello, pero fue tan leve y ligero que a lo mejor solo se lo imaginó. De todas maneras no podía negarse a la decisión de Sara por acompañarlo, además era muy conveniente ya que no tendría que ir primero hasta su casa y dejarla, podría llegar más rápido a la mansión sin hacer esa escala. Lanzó un largo suspiro y asintió, Sara le sonrió complacida y él la tomó nuevamente de la mano guiándola hasta el auto para que ambos pudiesen subirse.

Rin estaba sentada en unos de los escalones de la gran escalera en la mansión Taisho. Tenía la mirada perdida en un punto fijo hacia la puerta de entrada, y sus mejillas estaban manchadas por su reciente llanto. En sus manos todavía cargaba el teléfono de Sesshomaru, él había desaparecido hacia un poco más de media hora, dejándola destruida por sus hirientes palabras y con una enorme grieta en su corazón.

Rin todavía no entendía muy bien lo que había sucedido ¡ella no era así, jamás se atrevería hacerle eso a él! Sesshomaru era el amor de su vida, no había nadie después de él. Era el único chico a quien amaba, el único a quien necesitaba y la hacia inmensamente feliz a pesar de como era, a pesar de todo...

En ningún momento de su vida se le paso por la mente hacerle eso, todos sabían el inmenso amor que sentía por él. Sí, tuvieron momentos muy difíciles, pero ni aún así pensó en lastimarlo de esa forma ¡¿qué en el cielo pasaba con ella, por qué le había echo eso?! ¿por qué había dejado que un idiota la besara y la tocara de esa forma? Se sentía sucia, asquerosa, la peor de las rameras. Y lo peor de todo es que no recordaba ni un segundo de lo sucedido, todo estaba borroso y confuso para ella. No recordaba haberse metido a esa habitación, ni dejarse besar por ese idiota ¡y mucho menos haberse quitado la ropa! El remordimiento le carcomió el alma, estaba destrozada.

Bajó su mirada hacia el aparato en sus manos, las horribles fotos aún seguían en el chat de mensajes, obviamente éste no tenía un nombre en el remitente,tan solo un número desconocido y una burbuja de texto: **_Esto es lo sucede cuando sales con una zorra cualquiera. Te vieron la cara de idiota, no te molestes en agradecerme ;)_**

Una oleada de náuseas la invadió nuevamente. El mareo aún estaba un poco presente en su cabeza, pero estaba intentando controlarlo para no desmayarse una vez más. En eso, la puerta de la cocina a su derecha se abrió, dejando salir a un pequeño grupo de adolescentes que aún andaban merodeando por la casa. Rin tenía la cabeza gacha, pero escuchó como abrían la puerta mientras salían por ésta para luego cerrarla y que el lugar volviera a su estado silencioso.

Luego escuchó la voz de Jakotsu al pie de las escaleras. —¿Rin? —ella levantó lentamente su cabeza, y éste al ver el estado de su rostro, se apresuró a subir los escalones hasta posicionarse a su lado. —¿Qué te sucede, estás bien? —preguntó preocupado. Su prima había desaparecido de su vista hacia unas horas en la pista de baile, como no la vio por ningún lado después, supuso que se habían reconciliado con Sesshomaru luego de la corta discusión que habían tenido frente a él y Hakudoshi, pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

Rin lo miró en ese momento, sus ojos estaban apagados y su expresión rodeado de angustia. Negó lentamente hacia él y sus labios temblaron un poco, amenazando romper en llanto en cualquier momento.

Él le acarició el cabello, intentando consolarla. —¿Qué ha ocurrido, es por lo de hoy? ¿éstas mal porque aún no se han reconciliado?

Ella desvió la mirada, no quería que Jakotsu se enterara de lo que había echo, si él lo descubría la miraría con otros ojos durante el resto de su vida, ya no sería su prima favorita y consentida, perdería totalmente su confianza y respeto, y eso era algo que ella no podría soportar. La bajaría totalmente de la estima que él la tenía, quizas ya ni siquiera volvería a hablarle. Jakotsu era muy leal con todos, y al igual que Bankotsu, detestaba a las personas traicioneras y mentirosas. Si llegaban a descubrir lo que había echo (que tarde o temprano lo haría) todo lo bueno que pensaba de ella cambiaría drásticamente.

Y cuando sus amigos también lo supieran... ¡Dios, en que lío se había metido!

—Rin, dime por favor qué tienes.—insistió Jakotsu, ya se estaba impacientando. —Sabes que no me gusta verte mal.

Ella negó y apartó suavemente la mano de él que le estaba acariciando el cabello. Notó un movimiento al pié de las escaleras, y al mirar se encontró con Miyuki, quien al parecer había estado ahí todo ese tiempo. Genial, ahora esa muchacha se regodearía con su miseria cuando se enterara lo que había pasado entre ella y Sesshomaru. Quizás hasta se aprovecharía de todo ese lío para intentar hacer un movimiento con él, y ella ya no podría hacer nada porque ellos ya no eran nada y no podía reclamarle nada a él.

Esos tontos pensamientos no ayudaron en nada con su horrible estado de ánimo.

Se encogió en su lugar, en esos momentos sólo deseaba desaparecer. —Dime algo Rin, me estoy volviendo loco aquí. En cualquier momento iré a traer a Sesshomaru. —Eso tuvo su total atención, y cuando estaba por negarse a la idea, unas voces y pasos detrás suyo cortaron sus palabras.

—¡Genial, no los visito desde hace meses, y cuando lo hago, me encuentro con una inesperada fiesta de cumpleaños y un horrible primo que me cierra la puerta de su habitación en las narices cuando intento saludarlo!

Rin juró haber escuchado esa voz en alguna parte antes, solo que no recordaba a la persona perteneciente. —Hmp, como sea, me debes quinientos yenes.

La voz de la muchacha cambió a una de reproche. —¡Es que es tan injusto! O sea, "Holaaa" soy Shiori, no es normal que me vean por aquí más que en Acción de gracias y Navidad ¡deben alabar mi visita inesperada!

—¿Quién te crees? —se burló Byakuya. —¿La reina de Inglaterra?

Shiori detuvo su paso antes de llegar a las escaleras y se giró para enfrentar a su hermano. —¡Nooo! —contestó, cohibida.—O sea, puff. Soy mejor que esa viejucha. —cuando volvió a girar su cuerpo para bajar las escaleras, cálculo mal su paso, y se fue con gran impulso hacia delante. Byakuya no tuvo tiempo de agarrarla, y su querida hermana iba a llevarse el golpe de su vida de no ser por Jakotsu, quien reaccionó rápidamente y la sostuvo fuertemente de la cintura para evitar lo que podría haber sido un grabe accidente.

Cuando la muchacha volvió en sí, sintió que alguien la tenía firmemente sujeta. Se apartó lentamente, intentando llenar sus pulmones con el aire que se le había escapado por el susto que se había pegado. —Ay... ay, por Madonna... estoy bien... ¡que susto me pegué! —al mirar hacia su salvador, sintió un flechazo instantáneo. Se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras lo evaluó de pies a cabeza. —Riquísimo.—murmuró sin pensar. Jakotsu frunció el ceño, confundido. —¿Cómo? —preguntó, no seguro de que la había oído bien. Shiori sacudió su cabeza, apartando sus tontos pensamientos. Sus mejillas ardieron en pena cuando se percató de que él la había escuchado. —Ammm, quiero decir, ¡Gracias, has salvado mi vida, estoy en deuda contigo!

Jakotsu se rascó la mejilla, estaba un poco incómodo ante la atenta mirada de la muchacha.—No fue nada.

Shiori tenía la intención de seguir la plática, pero al ver a la persona que se encontraba en el suelo, rápidamente su prioridad cambió. —¡Rin! —tomó asiento al lado de la pelinegra, y cuando notó el estado en el que ésta se encontraba, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. —¿Qué te pasó? —miró hacia Jakotsu, esperando una respuesta. Él negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. —¿Has discutido con el tonto de mi primo, te dijo algo que no te gustó?

Rin no respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas, y Jakotsu estaba al límite de su paciencia. De repente una idea excelente cruzó por su mente. Se alejó de ellas mientras Shiori seguía haciéndole preguntas a su prima, y cuando llegó al lado de la puerta de entrada, sacó su celular y le marcó a Bankotsu.

Luego de unos segundos de espera, su hermano aceptó la llamada. —Bankotsu, necesito que vengas en este instante a la mansión, verás, Rin está en un estado pésimo, no tengo idea de lo que le ha sucedido y tampoco me ha dicho ni una sola palabra, pero es muy evidentemente que ha estado llorando desde hace un rato. Se encuentra muy mal.

— _¿Y dónde demonios está Sesshomaru, no debería estar él junto a ella en todo momento?_

Siguió hablando con él por un par de minutos, hasta que le confirmó que estaría allí en poco tiempo. Lanzó un suspiro de cansancio, mientras se dirigía hacia Miyuki. Al llegar a ella, le tendió su celular. —¿Me haces un favor, le puedes dar esta dirección a esos extraños policías que estaban por aquí? Diles que es urgente que vayan allí en este instante.

Miyuki asintio con una sonrisa, y tomó su celular para ir en busca de Kageromaru y Juromaru.

Jakotsu la vio desaparecer en dirección a la sala de estar, y regresó su atención a Rin ¿era posible estar así solo por una tonta discusión? No tenía idea...

Luego de un rato, la puerta principal se abrió dando paso a Bankotsu acompañado de Sara. Al verlo, Rin sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho y el llanto que había contenido desde hace tiempo, salió en un fuerte quejido mientras se ponía en pie e iba corriendo a su encuentro. Sintió como los fuertes brazos de Bankotsu la rodeaban y la acercaban más a su cálido pecho. La dejó desahogarse, mientras le acariciaba suavemente la espalda y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

—Dime que ha pasado. —murmuró dulcemente. —¿Quién te ha echo daño?

El corazón de Rin se oprimió ante la dulzura de esa pregunta, porque cuando él descubriese todo lo sucedido, no sabría si seguiría estando de su lado, defendiéndola. Y él era todo lo que ella más necesitaba por esa noche.

Él la apartó un poco para poder tomar su rostro entre sus manos, el verla en ese estado, se sintió como un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago y una herida abierta en su corazón. La última vez que vio llorar a Rin fue cuando fueron a la carrera de motos aquella madrugada, y lo odió, por supuesto. Pero ese llanto no era nada comparado con el que estaba sufriendo ahora, ella en realidad estaba que ni siquiera le importaba que Sara la estuviera viendo.

—¡¿Aún sigues aquí?!

El estruendo de la voz de Sesshomaru hizo que todos voltearan a verlo. El corazón de Rin comenzó a bombear rápidamente, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

Bankotsu la separó un poco de él para enfrentar al peliplata. Frunció el ceño, no contento con lo que había escuchado. —¿Por quién lo dices?

Sesshomaru entrecerró sus ojos. —Pues por la cosa que está al lado tuyo.

Bakotsu apretó fuertemente su mandíbula. —¿Te refieres a Rin?

—Rin se hace llamar, sí.

—¿Qué demonios? —murmuró Jakotsu, y cerró sus puños.

Bankotsu por otro lado, intentaba mantener la calma.—¿Y todo esto solo porque han tenido una tonta discusión?

Sesshomaru frunció aún más el ceño, y se dispuso a bajar el tramo de escalones hasta estar a cierta distancia de Bankotsu y Rin.—¿Eso es lo que ella te ha dicho, que solo fue una discusión? —observó a la pelinegra con una mirada despectiva, su tono de voz se volvió helado cuando se dirigió a ella.—¿Te estás haciendo la víctima? No me digas que ahora te avergüenza contarle a tus primos la clase de *fulana* que eres.

Tras oír aquel término insultante hacia su prima, Jakotsu dio un par de pasos en su dirección, en gesto de clara advertencia.—Oye, no Sesshomaru, no vuelvas a llamar a Rin de esa manera de nuevo. —el tono que empleó fue tranquilo pero con un dege de autoridad.

Por su parte Rin sintió como si él tomara su corazón y lo arrancara de su pecho para luego pisotearlo. Las lágrimas seguían derramándose de sus ojos, y con cada segundo que pasaba bajo aquella mirada de desprecio, el dolor en su alma aumentaba al igual que las ganas de desaparecer.

Bankotsu lanzó un fuerte suspiro, intentando mantener la calma antes de que todo se saliera de control. —Mira, no sé lo que haya sucedido aquí entre ustedes.—miró a Rin, quien se pasó los dedos por sus mejillas para apartar algunas lagrimas. Luego su atención se dirigió al peliplata en frente suyo, su voz se tornó filosa.— Pero eso no te da el derecho de hacerla llorar y mucho menos de referirte a ella de esa manera. Y será mejor que no lo vuelvas a hacer porque ya estoy hasta el límite de mi paciencia por esta noche.

Sesshomaru lo fulminó con la mirada, y dio un paso hacia delante para acercarse más al moreno. —¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó en tono peligroso.— ¿a mí, y en mi propio casa?

—No es una amenaza. —aclaró Bankotsu.—Más bien, una advertencia. Rin no se merece la clase de trato que le estás dando, y a mí no me hace gracia que lo hagas.

Sesshomaru iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido por la voz apagada de la pelinegra dirigida hacia él.—Shessh, escucha, te juro que... —Creo haberte dejado muy en claro que no vuelvas a hablarme y que te largues de mi casa. —la interrumpió en tono cortante. —¿o acaso estás esperando a que te saque yo mismo?

Bankotsu intervino en ese momento, su paciencia había llegado al límite. —¡Ponle un solo dedo encima y te la verás conmigo!

Sesshomaru, lejos a darle la menor importancia a la advertencia de Bankotsu, tomó a Rin del ante brazo con la intención de arrastrarla hasta la salida, pero el moreno actuó rápidamente y lo empujó hacía tras, haciendo que suelte a su prima en el proceso. —¡Te lo advertido una vez más, no me importa que estemos bajo tu techo, si quieres vamos a la calle y resolvemos esto de una vez por todas! ¡No voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya al tratar a mi prima como basura!

El peliplata resopló y volvió a mirar de forma despectiva a la pelinegra. —¿Y crees que se merece un trato mejor después de lo que ha echo?

—¡Es suficiente! —gruñó Bankotsu. — Ya me... —pero ni siquiera se molestó en terminar la frase cuando se abalanzó hacia el peliplata y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula. Escuchó como Rin lanzó un grito de sorpresa ante ese acto, pero no se detuvo y continuó con la pelea.

Jakotsu dio unos rápidos pasos hacia delante con la intención de entrometerse entre los dos, pero fue detenido por la mano de Miyuki en su pecho, para mantenerlo en su lugar. —No lo hagas. —le advirtió. —Rin no necesita que tú también la defiendas.

El puñetazo de Bankotsu tomó por sorpresa a Sesshomaru, pero cuando un siguiente se avecina, reaccionó rápidamente para esquivarlo. Ambos tenían la misma estatura, sólo que el moreno tenía un poco más de masa muscular debido a su entrenamiento. De todos modos eso no era problema para el peliplata, podría vencerlo cuando quisiera, y lo demostró fácilmente cuando lo empujó fuera de sí y lo golpeó primero en su frente y luego el la mejilla. Debía admitir que el muchacho tenía agallas pues, arremetió una vez más contra él.

Rin miraba aterrada la batalla que se había desatado entre su primo y Sesshomaru ¡y todo por su estúpida culpa! Era increíble a lo que había llegado esa noche. Hace tan solo un par de horas atrás estaba extasiada de la emoción por la gran fiesta que se estaba desatando allí, y ahora no podía con el terrible dolor que le atormentaba el corazón y el alma debido a las consecuencias de ésta.

Sin pensarlo muy bien, se interpuso entre ellos con la intención de frenar la pelea. —¡Basta, es suficiente, ya terminen con esto de una vez!

Justo en ese momento aparecieron Inuyasha y los demás, quienes habían escuchado los gritos que se habían desatado hace unos segundos. —¡¿Qué demonios?! —Lanzó Inuyasha, y fue corriendo hacia su hermano para agarrarlo de los brazos y detenerlo con la ayuda de Miroku. Jakotsu hizo lo mismo con Bankotsu, lo tomó de ambos brazos y los sujetó firmemente en su espalda.

Sesshomaru intentaba zafarse del agarre de su hermano y Miruko. Él no tenía ni un problema con Bankotsu, y jamás lo había tenido. El moreno era una de las pocas personas que toleraba, por no decir que admiraba la forma en que era protector con Rin y su forma de tratarla. Pero nada de eso era excusa para no defenderse de su ataque, no iba a dejarse golpear por él, y mucho menos si era para defender a Rin. Ella no lo valía en ese momento, solo que él aún no era consciente de eso.

—Suéltame Inuyasha. —ordenó fríamente a su hermano. — No te lo diré dos veces.

Inuyasha y Miroku lo dejaron ir, pero estaban muy a la expectativa de sus movimientos por si decidía abalanzarse sobre Bankotsu desprevenidamente. —¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí, por qué estaban peleando?

Bankotsu se liberó del agarre de Jakotsu, y lanzó una mirada de desprecio hacia Sesshomaru.—Pregúntale a tu hermano, veamos si tiene las agallas para contarte como estaba tratando a Rin y las cosas que dijo de ella.

Inuyasha miró a la pelinegra en ese momento, recién descubría que estaba siendo rodeada por sus amigas al romper en llanto. Se giró hacia su hermano con el ceño fruncido, no le gustó para nada lo que estaba presenciando —¿Hiciste llorar a Rin?

—Hmp, si ella está llorando, ese es su maldito problema. Además esto no es de la incumbencia de ninguno de ustedes, así que no se metan donde no los llaman.

Bankotsu apretó su mandíbula con rabia contenida y cruzó sus brazos encima de su pecho. Ya estaba nuevamente tentado de golpear a Sesshomaru. —Es de mi maldita incumbencia si está involucrado alguien de mi familia. Ella no se merece bajo ni un término como la estas tratando.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó en tono irónico, levantando una ceja plateada. Sin previo aviso, se acercó a Rin, y antes de que ésta pudiese reaccionar, le arrebató su teléfono de las manos y se lo lanzó a Bankotsu, quien lo abarajó antes de que pudiese caer al suelo. —No te diré más nada, esas fotos hablan por sí mismas.

El aliento de Rin se atascó en su garganta al momento en el que el rostro de Bankotsu palidecía al ver las imágenes del teléfono. El miedo y la humillación invadieron su cuerpo, junto con la vergüenza de que él la estuviera viendo en ese estado. Pero nada de eso se comparaba con el dolor que sintió al ver la decepción en sus ojos cuendo el levantó la mirada hacia ella, lo que más se temía, había sucedido. —Rin... —fue todo lo que él pudo decir.

—Yo... t-te juro que... —no podía formular palabras gracias al llanto que amenaza con salir, y su visión se volvió borrosa por las lagrimas que inundaron su rostro una vez más. El mareo en su cabeza regresó acompañado de las horribles náuseas que la obligaban a que devolviera todo lo que había tomado. Rin sentía todos los ojos puestos en ella, los demás no tenían idea de lo que estaba sucediendo con ella y Sesshomaru. Pero si de algo estaba segura, era de que lo descubrirían muy pronto. Solo rezaba que para cuando eso sucediese ella no estuviera presente. Ya estaba sufriendo la peor de las humillaciones bajo la mirada de su primo y del peliplata, no necesitaba más por parte de sus amigos.

Cuando abrió la boca para decir algo respecto a lo que Bankotsu estaba viendo, sintió un fuerte mareo y puntos negros aparecieron en su visión. Lo último que escuchó fue la voz de Jakotsu nombrándola antes de que se dejara llevar por la oscuridad.

El sonido de una máquina pitandando, sacó a Rin de su ensoñación. Voces amortiguadas se oían a lo lejos, acompañados de un revuelo de otros ruidos que no supo identificar muy bien a qué se debían.

Se removió incómoda en el lugar que estaba, sentía estar recostada sobre una superficie dura y áspera. Abrió de a poco los ojos, encontrándose con una segadora luz blanca, entrecerró sus ojos para poder echarle un vistazo en donde se encontraba. Las paredes y el techo eran igualmente blancos, también la cama áspera en la que se dio cuenta que estaba, al parecer lo único de color en esa habitación eran unas cortinas púrpuras que decoran un gran ventanal.

De pronto, un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención. Miró en esa dirección y vio a lo que parecía ser Bankotsu durmiendo sentado en un sillón que se encontraba cerca de la cama junto a un monitor de signos vitales y un electrocardiógrafo.

Sólo así cayó en cuenta que se encontraba en un hospital. Se levantó abruptamente, casi entrando en pánico ¡odiaba los hospitales! Intentó ponerse en pie, pero los cables de las máquinas conectados con su cuerpo lo impidieron. Sin pensarlo mucho, los arrancó haciendo que el electrocardiógrafo comenzara a sonar con un fuerte y agudo pitido de corrido, lo que hizo despertar de un salto a su primo, quien se dirigió hacia ella tambaleando y medio dormido.

—¡Por dios, Rin! —soltó un gran suspiro de alivio cuando la vio sentada al borde de la cama y en buenas condiciones. Se puso de cuclillas, con la respiración acelerada. —Casi me da... algo al escuchar eso.

Rin quiso responder, pero al intentar abrir la boca para formular una palabra no pudo decir nada, ya que la tenía seca al igual que su lengua y garganta. La sensación era similar al haber masticado bolitas de algodón. Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a un hombre bastante mayor vestido con bata blanca, iba acompañado de lo que parecían ser dos bonitas enfermeras vestidas con filipinas rosa pastel.

El hombre con la bata (quien parecía ser el doctor encargado), se acercó a ella con una mirada de desaprobación. —Hmp, no fue muy inteligente lo que acabas de hacer, jovencita. —La regañó, apagando las máquinas que la habían chequeado. Sacó una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo y la tomó del mentón para poder revisar sus ojos.—¿Sientes nauseas? —preguntó, a lo que Rin negó con la cabeza.—¿Dolor de cabeza, fiebre, debilidad? ¿te duele el estómago? —Volvió a negar a todas las anteriores, a lo que él exigió:— Dime cómo te sientes.

Rin tomó una profunda respiración, el acto la hizo estremecerse por la quemazón que sintió en sus fosas nasales y garganta. Su respuesta salió en un tono bajo y rasposo. —Me arden la nariz y mi garganta, también necesito un vaso de agua, por favor.

El medico asintió en compresión al tiempo que le pedía a una de las enfermeras la bebida para la pelinegra, mientras que tomaba los informes clínicos de la otra. Frunció el ceño a medida que iba leyendo los papeles de la tableta sujetapapeles que tenía en sus manos. Luego de unos minutos, se dirigió a ella. —Bien señorita Murakami ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que estás haciendo aquí?

Rin negó asustada, la verdad era que ni siquiera se acordaba cómo y por qué razón había terminado allí. Le echó una rápida mirada a su primo con la esperanza de que a lo mejor él pudiera explicarle lo que había pasado con ella, pero Bankotsu apartó rápidamente su mirada de ella y se alejó de su lado para tomar asiento en el sillón con la vista hacia el suelo ¿qué había sido eso?

Ese acto por parte de él le dolió un poco, pero se concentró más en responder a la pregunta. —No, odio los hospitales.

El doctor soltó una corta risa. —Tú y el resto de los pacientes que están aquí, preciosa. De todos modos, estamos en una clínica.—Le echó otro rápido vistazo a su tableta.—Bien, pues ha sido trasladada aquí luego de un fuerte desmayo que sufriste por una fuerte conmoción causada por una disputa con amigos, o eso es lo que ellos me dijeron. —echó una mirada rápida hacia Bankotsu, luego continuó. — Pero la verdad es que nada de eso es certero, ya que tu desmayo no tiene nada que ver con eso, si no más bien con una sobredosis excesiva de alcohol y metanfetamína, lo cual nos llevó a tener que hacerte un lavado de estómago urgente para eliminar lo poco que quedaban de las dosis no disueltas. Has tenido mucha suerte jovencita, la cantidad de alcohol que has ingerido junto con las drogas, pudieron llevarte a un coma etílico, o peor aún, una sobredosis masiva de la que no hubieras podido salvarte. Deberías estarle agradecida a ese muchacho, actuó con gran inteligencia al decidir traerte lo más rápido posible hasta aquí.

El corazón de Rin casi se detuvo al escuchar la palabra _sobredosis_ y _metanfetamína_ ¿en qué momento había ella ingerido esa droga? Trató de recordar lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas, pero por más que se esforzó, solo pudo obtener retazos: _Ella_ _bailado con sus amigos, chocando con Miyuki, recordó haber estado todos reunidos en una habitación jugando, una leve discusión con Sesshomaru ..._ y luego de eso, nada. Todo estaba difuso para ella, no tenía idea cómo había terminado consumiendo las drogas ni la razón por la que había tomado la estúpida decisión de hacerlo.

Se llevó una mano al pecho cuando un fuerte dolor empezó a surgir a través de éste. Sentía que las paredes comenzaban a encogerse a su alrededor intentando capturarla y arrastrarla cuando fue consiente de su peor pesadilla: ¡La habían drogado! Ella jamás había consumido ni un tipo de droga en su vida, bajo ninguna posibilidad o estado en el que se encontrase. Por dios ¡ni si quiera había fumado un cigarrillo! Odiaba ese tipo de cosas al igual que sus amigos, ellos nunca habían estado ni siquiera cerca de eso.

Su visión se volvió borrosa cuando las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, un sollozo se escapó de su boca y llevó ambas manos para cubrirse el rostro mientras su cuerpo se sacudía en llanto. Alguien había puesto la droga en algunas de las bebidas que había consumido esa noche ¡no podía ser de otra manera! Rin se conocía demasiado bien a sí misma y podría jurar con gran seguridad de que las drogas que había ingerido fueron sin su consentimiento.

Bankotsu se acercó a ella en ese momento, y tomó asiento a su lado para acariciarle la espalda en gesto de consuelo. Había estado enfadado con Rin por la forma en que se había comportado en la fiesta y por lo que le había echo a Sesshomaru ¿en qué momento se había vuelto tan odiosa? ¿por qué demonios le había echo una cosa de esas al peliplata, acaso él había echo algo tan malo como para merecer una venganza de ese tipo?

Todo ese tipo de preguntas y pensamientos habían pasado por su mente en el transcurso de hora en el que Rin estaba siendo atendida de urgencia. Luego de haber pasado más de quince minutos desmayada y al ver que nada de sus conocimientos en primeros auxilios la reanimaban, Bankotsu sintió un extraño presentimiento y no lo pensó dos veces cuando la tomó y la metió en el auto de Naraku para traerla a la Clínica más cercana. Ahora más que nada, agradecía eternamente a sus instintos, pues de no ser por ellos, quizás su prima ya no le estuviese acompañando en esos momentos.

La enfermera entró en la habitación portando un vaso y una jarra de agua. Le tendió el vaso a Bankotsu y él se lo pasó a Rin, quien se tomó su tiempo en beberlo. En eso el doctor se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención. —Le daré unas vitaminas, y cuando firmes el alta, la señorita podrá irse a su casa. Yo le recomendaría beber mucha agua con hielo, y no comer nada en por lo menos dos horas.

Bankotsu asintió en acuerdo, de todos modos no creería que Rin estuviese con las ganas de comer algo después de todo. Seguramente lo que ella más deseaba era regresar a su casa para tirarse en la cama a dormir hasta tarde.

Por lo menos esa idea le parecía atractiva a él...

Después de hacer todo un trámite firmando papeles aquí y allá para retirar a Rin de la clínica ya que sus padres no estaban presentes, por fin eran libres de regresar a casa sin ningún inconveniente.

Rin aún no había dejado de llorar, pero por lo menos su llanto ahora era más leve que el del principio, no que eso no fuera un problema, pues Bankotsu ya comenzaba a extrañar a la sonriente y energética Rin de antes.

Se acercó a ella, quien estaba aún sentada cabizbaja en el borde de la camilla, tal como la había dejado mediahora antes de ir hacer los trámites. —Rin, ya podemos irnos. —le informó suavemente. La pelinegra levantó su mirada entristecida y asintió con desgana. Al notar que su prima estaba muy decaída y probablemente sin fuerzas, Bankotsu posó un brazo por detrás de sus rodillas y el otro en su espalda, y la levantó en sus brazos para salir de la habitación, mientras que Rin ocultaba su cabeza en su cuello y cerraba los ojos.

En el pasillo se encontraron con todos sus amigos, quienes al verlos se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos y se dirigieron a ellos con miradas tristes y preocupadas.

Inuyasha lanzó un suspiro de alivio y observó a la pelinegra dormitando. —Uuff... gracias al cielo —habló en voz baja para no molestarla. — ¿Cómo se encuentra? El doctor no nos quiso decir nada al principio, pero luego Shiori lo acorraló y le dio algún tipo de amenaza que prácticamente lo hizo soltar todo sin escatimar en detalles. Yo... aún no puedo creer que alguien le haya echo eso.

Bankotsu echó una rápida mirada hacia Rin, luego miró al peliplata y entrecerró los ojos.—Ella estará bien ¿pero sabes quién no lo estará? —su voz se tornó filosa. — La persona que la drogó, porque aunque Rin no me haya dicho nada, sé que ella no está así por sus propios medios. Sea quien sea, pagará muy caro por lo que le hiso.

Sango se aclaró la garganta para tener la atención del moreno. Su voz salió con vacilación, no estaba muy segura si era el momento para traer a colación el tema de las fotografías, pero qué más daba. —Amm... nosotros ya estamos al tanto de lo que ocurrió con ella y Sesshomaru. En mí opinión yo no creo que eso haya sucedido con el consentimiento de Rin, creo que está ligado con las drogas en su bebida.

Aome asintió en acuerdo con su mejor amiga. —Yo también lo creo así. Todos conocemos perfectamente a Rin, sabemos que ella no es capaz de hacer algo como eso.

Jakotsu apareció en ese momento, tenía en sus manos la pequeña caja de vitaminas que el doctor había recetado a Rin. —Alguien le tendió una trampa. —soltó entre dientes. — Drogarla, las fotografías, los mensajes enviados a Sesshomaru; todo fue consecuencia de un malévolo plan.

Bankotsu también lo creía de esa manera. —Lo sé. Al principio creí que solo era cosa mía y de mis sentimientos al querer defenderla. Pero si ustedes también piensan lo mismo, entonces no hay explicación más lógica y verdadera que esta. —se aclaró la garganta y acomodó mejor a Rin en sus brazos. — Como sea, ya encontraremos una manera de arreglar este lío. Ahora sólo quiero llevarla a casa para que descanse.

Todos asintieron en comprensión y se dispusieron a caminar junto a él hasta la salida para así tomar cada uno su camino y regresar a sus casas. Mientras la voces se disipaban a lo lejos, Kikyo (quien había estado recostada contra una pared escuchando atentamente la conversación que había surgido), se cruzó de brazos y caminó en dirección a Kagura, y antes de que ésta pudiera alejarse en dirección a la salida, la agarró del brazo haciéndola girar para enfrentarla.

—Si llego a descubrir que tú y Kohaku se unieron para armar todo este lío, ni pienses que me quedaré cayada. —le advirtió, con voz amenazadora. — Esta tontería por intentar dizque recuperar a Sesshomaru, casi le cuesta la vida a Rin. Has ido demasiado lejos.

Kagura se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y le lanzó una mirada fulminante. — Busca a otra persona a quien culpar, yo no tuve nada que ver en esto.

Kikyo se acercó más a ella, intimidándola. —Te estaré vigilando muy de cerca. —en ese momento, apareció Naraku en busca de ella. —Linda, es hora de irnos, Bankotsu está esperando. —Kikyo la miró una última vez de pies a cabeza antes de alejarse en dirección a su novio, quien la tomó del brazo para conducirla hasta la puerta de salida.

Cuando Kikyo desapareció de su vista, Kagura soltó un pequeño grito amortiguado y cerró sus puños con enojo a ambos lados de su cuerpo. —¡Maldita, maldita, maldita! —pataleó con rabia. —¡¿Cómo se atreve a amenazarme de esa manera?! ¡La odio!

Kohaku apareció a su lado, mirándola con una ceja levantada. —¿Le dijiste lo del plan? —preguntó medio molesto. La pelinegra lo fulminó con la mirada por esa vana acusación. —¿Acaso piensas que soy estúpida?

Él encogió los hombros en gesto de indiferencia. —Viniendo de ti, nada me extrañaría.

—¡Ay, cállate! —resopló ella, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. —Y no me digas que ahora te echas para atrás después de lo lejos que hemos llegado.

—Logramos separar a Rin de Sesshomaru, es todo lo que deseaba. —una sonrisa de complicidad se dibujó en sus labios. — Por fin llegó la oportunidad de hacerla mía.

Bankotsu acomodó suavemente a Rin en su cama, le quitó las sandalias y la cubrió con su manta hasta la barbilla, ella se removió un poco y soltó un suave suspiro, pero no se despertó. Dio gracias al cielo que sus tíos no se encontraban en casa, habían salido muy temprano para una reunión de negocios fuera de la ciudad, de lo contrario no sabría cómo explicarle por lo que su querida y única hija había pasado. Por no decir la culpa y el remordimiento que estaba sintiendo por dentro, su única obligación por esa noche había sido cuidar a Rin y estar pendiente de ella, pero había fracasado miserablemente. Tanto que ella había sufrido la peor de las consecuencias, sumado también el echo que casi pierde su vida.

Bankotsu jamás se lo perdonaría...

Aunque existía una manera de poder sentirse menos miserable, y esa era encontrar a la persona causante de todo ese desastre y hacerla pagar con cada minuto de sufrimiento y dolor que pasaría su prima desde ahora en adelante. Sí, eso es lo que haría.

Le acarició la mejilla delicadamente, intentando no despertarla. —Te prometo Rin que no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados viéndote sufrir. —le susurró en un suave tono. — Alguien va a pagar muy caro por lo que te hizo, eso no lo dudes.

Se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto cerrando despacio la puerta tras de sí, y se metió en la habitación continua (la cual era su habitación por el tiempo que se quedara allí). Se quitó su remera y la lanzó a su cama, mientras se acercaba a un espejo posado en la esquina de la habitación. Tenía un ligero corte encima de su ceja derecha, la herida parecía estar un poco abierta, pero no había sangrado lo suficiente como para considerar cocerlo o algo, como le habían sugerido las enfermeras en la clínica. Aparte se eso, sólo logró descubrir un rasguño en su garganta y una marca medio morado en su mandíbula, nada que requeriría atención médica.

«Maldito Sesshomaru, espero estés igual o peor».

Lanzó un fuerte suspiro mientras se metía al baño para tomarse una ducha, era un poco más de la seis de la mañana, y afuera la lluvia los había sorprendido nada más salir de la clínica. Su plan en ese momento era ducharse y dormir hasta tarde, nada le apetecía más.

Metió su mano dentro del bolsillo delantero de sus jeans con la intención de sacar su billetera antes de meter la prenda en el canasto de la ropa sucia, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con la pulsera de cuero que se le había caído a Sara en el café.

Sonrió levemente recordando a la ingenua pelinegra, era todo un misterio para él. Pero debía admitir que su ingenuidad y extraña forma de ser despertaron su curiosidad, lo cual lo hacía querer saber más de ella, conocerla más a fondo. Hacia mucho que no le sucedía lo mismo con un extraño, quizás la morena era alguien diferente y especial. No tenía idea de cómo no la había notado antes, pero eso no era un problema ya que ahora que sabía de su existencia, no tenía intención de dejarla ir.

Se colocó la pulsera en su muñeca derecha y se metió bajo el cálido chorro de agua.

El sonido de un fuerte llanto despertó abruptamente a Bankotsu de sus sueños. Se incorporó de la cama medio dormido y salió de ésta de un salto para correr a la habitación de Rin. Al entrar, la encontró sentada en su cama con la espalda recostada en la cabecera y sus rodillas en su pecho, mientras se balanceaba levemente de ida y vuelta. Lágrimas recorrían su mejilla todo el camino hacia su mentón.

Bankotsu se metió en la cama junto a ella, y la atrajo hacia su pecho para consolarla.

—Lo recuerdo todo. —le confesó en un sollozó. —La pelea con Sessh... po-por esas horribles fotografías que alguien le en-envió, las cosas que me di-dijo... y como me trató.

El le acarició la espalda al tiempo que le susurraba. —Shh... tranquila, está bien, todo va a estar bien.

Ella se separó un poco de él para poder miralo a la cara. —No, nada va a estar bien Otsu, Sessh no me creyó cuando le dije que no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido conmigo y cómo había terminado así. —le era difícil hablar por el llanto, pero como pudo, prosiguió. — Y es que no tenía la manor idea de cómo llegué a esa habitación, pero ahora que se supo lo de las drogas que habían en mi bebida, sé que hubo alguien que planeó eso para mí, y...

Bankotsu la abrazó fuertemente cuando los sollozos no la dejaron seguir. Le desgarraba el alma ver a su querida prima en ese estado, pero él haría lo que es tuviera a su alcance _y más_ para regresar esa hermosa sonrisa a su hermoso rostro. —Tranquila, princesa. Todo esto se resolverá, ya lo verás.

—T-tú me cr-crees ¿verdad Otsu?

Él le acarició su suave y largo cabello. —Por supuesto que sí, sabes que siempre estaré de tu lado, en cualquier situación y por la razón que sea. —la obligó a levantar su rostro para mirarla a los ojos y pasar sus dedos por su mejilla, apartando sus lágrimas. — Tú eres lo más valioso que tengo. No tienes idea por el terror que pasé cuando estabas en urgencias. —bajó un poco su cabeza para darle un suave beso en la frente. — Dios, Rin, no volveré a descuidarte así.

Ella asintió, pero aún no estaba muy convencida de algo.—¿Me prometes que me crees? ¿No lo estás diciendo solo porque te sientes culpable?

Él entrelazó su mano con la de ella y le dio un fuerte apretón. —Te lo prometo.

—¿Lo juras, por Katsumy?

Bankotsu tragó saliva. Con sólo escuchar ese nombre, las heridas del pasado eran reabiertas y el puñal que sentía en su corazón, se hundía cada vez más con cada recuerdo que reaparecía en su mente, a pesar de que él hacia todo lo posible para no dejarlos salir.

No supo más que hacer que asentir a la petición de Rin, después de todo, le era muy difícil negarle algo. —Sí, por Katsumy. —respondió con voz apagada.

Se quedó sosteniendo a su prima hasta que ella volvió a caer en un profundo sueño que ni los fuertes truenos que sonaban afuera eran capaz de despertarla. Mientras que él estaba allí, sin poder pegar un ojo de nuevo y siendo atormentado por las remembranzas del pasado que, al igual que tantas veces, le dejaban el amargo recordatorio de que jamás sería libre de los horribles acontecimientos de una noche de verano hace cuatro años atrás, la peor noche de su vida...

Mientras que en la mansión Taisho, Sesshomaru estaba acostado en su cama, sin aún haber logrado dormir. Imágenes de todo lo que había sucedido esa noche rondaban por su mente, mientras él solo se dedicaba a mirar el techo de su habitación.

«Espero que ahora a todos les haya quedado muy claro la razón por la cual siempre me niego a festejar mi cumpleaños, nada bueno sale de éste...»


	12. Capítulo 12

Dos semanas... Rin llevaba prácticamente, dos semanas encerrada en su habitación sin querer ver ni hablar con nadie. Varios de sus amigos habían ido a su casa con intención de verla y darle apoyo emocional, pero ella le había dicho a Bankotsu que les dijera que no se sentía en condiciones saludables para tener contacto con demás personas. Bankotsu encontró la situación un poco exagerada, por no decir que algo tonta. Además ya se le estaba acabando las excusas para que los demás no siguieran insistiendo querer verla.

Los padres de la pelinegra también estaban muy preocupados por su estado de ánimo y salud, Rin prácticamente había caído en una depresión amorosa llevandola a perder interés en las cosas que le gustaba hacer y en la vida cotidiana que normalmente llevaba. No iba a la escuela, no salía de su habitación ni de su cama, no comía nada más que el almuerzo y la cena, lo que la llevó a bajar de peso considerablemente.

Bankotsu estaba muy preocupado por su prima, pero sobre todo estaba cansado de ver a Rin en el mismo estado miserable todos los días, y se lo hizo saber.—Ya no puedes seguir viviendo así Rin ¡ya han pasado dos semanas! Tienes que levantarte y seguir con tu vida.

La pelinegra se removió bajo las mantas de color marfil, pero no respondió a su primo, Bankotsu hasta dudó un poco que ella lo haya escuchado. Soltó un fuerte suspiro de frustración y tomó asiento en la esquina de la enorme cama.—Hay un mundo ahí afuera, hay personas que al igual que yo, te quieren ver bien. Al estar así no solo te estás haciendo daño a ti, sino también a la gente que te quiere.

Rin se removió un poco más, hasta que el moreno escucho levemente un "No me importa", lo que lo llevó aumentar su enojo.—Con que no te importa, eh.—contestó con voz fierme. —Bien, entonces a mí tampoco me importa ¿y sabes a quién más tampoco le importa? ¡A Sesshomaru! Si mal no recuerdo lo he visto hablando con un par de chicas en el colegio estos días. Probablemente esté con una hora, mientras tú estás aquí encerrada en estas cuatro paredes llorandolo como Magdalena.

En ese momento, Rin se destapó desprevenidamente y le lanzó una de las tantas almohadas que decoraban su cama, al tiempo que le gritaba enfurecida: —¡OTSU, ERES UN IDIOTA!

Bankotsu volvió a ponerse en pié en ese momento, y le regresó a su prima la almohada que le había pegado en el rostro.—Puede ser, pero almenos yo no estoy tirado en una cama malgastando mis lágrimas por alguien que ni siquiera se debe acordar de mí ¿quién es el idiota, Rin?

La pelinegra dio un fuerte golpe al colchón con sus palmas abiertas. —¡Tú no lo entiendes, jamás has pasado por algo igual, así que no solo te pares ahí y empieces a juzgarme! —su voz se quebró, y las lagrimas comenzaron a aparecer.—¡Creí que estabas de mi lado en esto! Pero lo único que has echo durante toda la semana es pararte allí y tirarme mierda, eso no va hacer que me ponga mejor.

—Yo no he echo nada de eso. —contestó furioso. Cuando había entrado a su cuarto, no tenía la intención de gritarle ni hacerla sentir mal, pero la mentira que inventó sobre Sesshomaru viendo a unas inexistentes chicas, tuvo una reacción inmediata en su prima. Al menos eso le daba esperanza de una futura recuperación.—Mira Rin, no quiero discutir contigo, pero... —¡Entonces sal de mi habitación! —lo interrumpió ella, y le volvió a tirar la almohada.

En ese momento, la señora Murakami entraba a la habitación, y al ver a Rin fuera de las mantas, sintió un alivio instantáneo. Al menos ya era un cambio.—Riny, cariño. —se acercó a ella para verificarla más de cerca, y al comprobar lo holgada que le quedaba la parte de arriba de su pijama, jadeó en sorpresa y pánico.—¡Dios, Rin! Estás casi hasta los huesos.

Rin encogió sus hombros.—No es nada, mamá. —volvió a acostarse y taparse la cabeza con la manta. —Pero Rin. —habló preocupada su madre. —¡No puedes seguir así! Es la décima vez que llaman del colegio preguntando por ti. Los profesores no van a aprobarte sus materias si no sigues asistiendo, y el director ya amenazó con una posible expulsión.

Rin se destapó brevemente para contestar a su madre.—¡Entonces que papá agarre y les pague a cada uno de esos profesores para que me suban las notas y luego que también soborne a la maldita escuela y al director para que mis calificaciónes se mantengan siempre altas y no me expulsen! ¡¿para qué tenemos tanto dinero sino lo usamos como se debe?!

—Así no funcionan las cosas, Rin. —contestó su madre en tono serio. —Tienes que esforzarte al igual que los demás para tener buenas calificaciónes.

—No me importa... y no quiero seguir hablando de esto. —Contestó Rin, ahora con la voz ahogada por las mantas. Bankotsu lanzó una mirada de cansancio hacia su tía, y encogió los hombros. —Como sea, tía. Dejémosle que haga lo que quiera. Al fin y al cabo, se recuperará a su tiempo.

Cuanto iba saliendo de la habitación, chocó desprevenidamente con un cuerpo. Al levantar la mirada se encontró sorpresivamente con Kohaku. —Si vienes a ver a mi prima, te aseguro que no está de buen humor. —le advirtió al muchacho. —Puede que hasta te termine echando. Cómo sea, tengo asuntos que atender ¡suerte con la gruñona!

Cuando Bankotsu desapareció en el interior de su habitación, Kohaku no perdió el tiempo y se metió al cuarto para buscar a Rin. No la veía desde hace mucho, y suponía muy obviamente la razón por la cual ella había dejado de asistir a clases. Todos eso días estuvo ansioso por verla, no veía el momento para tenerla solamente para él y poder aprovechar cada bendito segundo a su lado desde ahora en adelante. Aún no podía creer lo bien que había resultado su plan con Kagura, realmente jamás se imaginó que algún día todo resultaría como él quisiera, pero el separar a Rin de Sesshomaru era la prueba fiel de que el universo había conspirando a su favor. Sonrió con ese pensamiento. Lo único que quedaba por hacer ahora era lograr enamorar a Rin, era algo complicado dado la situación en la que se encontraba, pero no era imposible. Eso sí, le daría un poco de tiempo para que borrase todo rastro de amor y sentimientos que aún tenía hacia el peliplata, una vez superado eso, Rin sería masilla en sus manos, e irremediablemente, toda suya.

Como siempre debió ser...

Él le demostraría el tipo de amor y relación que ella realmente se merecía, no como lo que había tenido con aquel idiota de Sesshomaru que ni siquiera mostraba interés alguno por ella.

Mala suerte para él, cuando intentase recuperar a Rin, ya sería demasiado tarde.

—¡Kohaku, que sorpresa! —saludó alegremente la señora Murakami, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Kohaku sonrió algo nervioso con su presencia. —Buenas tardes, Señora.

—Por favor, llamame Sakura. —pidió amablemente, luego acercó a él para hablar en susurros. —Mi hija está de muy mal humor, pero tengo la esperanza de que tú la reanimarás. Eres un muchacho muy dulce.

Las mejillas de Kohaku se encendieron levemente.—No sepreocupe, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para animarla.

La mujer echó una última mirada hacia la pelinegra en la cama. —Sé que lo harás. —anunció, dándole una ligera palmadita en el brazo antes de salir de la habitación para dejarlos solos. Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, Rin salió de bajo de sus mantas y se quedó observando a su mejor amigo parado a los pies de su cama. El rostro de él pareció iluminarse al verla.—Rin. —se acercó a su lado al tiempo que ella se destapaba y se tiraba a sus brazos en un encuentro tan esperado.

El pecho de Kohaku se llenó de felicidad ante tal agradable recibimiento, y su corazón dio una pequeña voltereta emocionado.—No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé estos días. —le susurró Rin, mientras se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas. —No deseaba ver a nadie, pero de alguna forma u otra, tú estabas siempre presente en mi mente.

—Yo tampoco dejaba de pensar en ti. —murmuró él mientras le acariciaba el cabello. —Bankotsu nos informó a todos que no podíamos verte. Traté de ser muy paciente éstos días, pero esa paciencia se me terminó hoy y no lo pude soporta más ¡tenía que saber de ti!

Se separaron y Rin esbozó una ligera sonrisa, los recuerdos de aquella noche comenzaron a invadir su mente. Kohaku notó el ligero cambio en ella, y de alguna manera sospechó a qué se debía.—Lamento muchísimo lo sucedido. Yo no tenía idea, estabas conmigo en la pista de baile, luego me fui por unas bebidas para ambos y fui retenido por Abi y Kagura. Para cuando regresé no estabas por ninguna parte, entonces pensé que te fuiste con Sesshomaru. —su tono se voz se volvió melancólico. —Estaba algo herido por eso, así que solo decidí irme a mi casa. Luego mi hermana me contó todo lo sucedido y... ¡Dios, Rin, fue horrible! Me siento como un imbécil por haber dejadote sola esa noche. De alguna forma siento que es toda mi culpa. Si hubiera estado ahí para ti, si no te hubiese abandonado, tú...

Rin negó rápidamente y le tomó de las manos, tratando de tranquilizarlo. —No, Kohaku. No digas eso, lo que me sucedió no fue tú culpa. Tú no tienes nada que ver con eso, no quiero que te sientas así. —Kohaku tomó asiento a su lado en la cama. Rin sintió que estaba muy afligido por su situación, y eso la hizo ahora a ella sentirse un poco culpable. —Mira, ya pasó ¿sí? Estoy bien, estoy aquí ahora.

Kohaku la miró entristecido. —Sí, pero casi mueres por la culpa de un imbécil, y si eso sucedía, jamás me lo hubiese perdonado. —lo dijo con tanta intensidad y convicción que Rin sintió que si de alguna forma eso hubiese pasado, él hubiese cometido alguna locura como el suicidio u otra cosa...

Ese pensamiento la asustó ¿que tal si esa culpa que él sentía en esos momentos lo torturaban hasta llevarlo a hacer algo así? ¡de ninguna manera podía dejar que eso pasase! Tenía que convencerlo que estaba bien, destruída por dentro, pero bien.

—Mira... ya no hablemos de eso ¿sí? Quiero dejar lo sucedido atrás y enfocarme en el futuro. —le apretó la mano que le estaba sosteniéndo. — Sólo deseo pasar buenos momentos contigo. He deseado verte todos éstos días, y ahora que estás aquí, no quiero arruinarlo con malos recuerdos. Tú eres mi cable a tierra.

Kohaku sonrió y asintió. Rin no tenía idea de lo que esas simples palabras le habían causado a su orgullo y corazón. Ahora estaba más convencido con lo que había echo, quizás el poco remordimiento que tenía solo estaría atormentadolo unos días. Pero cuando Rin estuviese en la palma de su mano, todo eso quedaría atrás y por fin tendría lo que siempre deseó.

—Está bien, ya no hablemos de eso nunca más. —le echó un rápido vistazo. —Comemcemos con hacer algo divertido ¿qué te parece si vamos al cine? Hay una película que quiero ver, aún tengo los boletos que ganamos en la competencia del campamento. También el cupón para la cena, así que podríamos ir a comer luego.

La pelinegra asintió encantada. —Por supuesto, es una gran idea. Si no te importa esperar, me daré una ducha antes de salir.

—Por supuesto que no, tú solo tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. No me importa esperar, al fin de cuentas, esperé dos años por este momento, un par de minutos más no son nada. —eso último lo dijo murmurando.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? — La voz de Rin lo sobresaltó, y temió que hubiese escuchando lo que había dicho. Pero la mirada confusa en su rostro dio a entender que en verdad no había oído bien. —Amm... dije que te pongas algo más o menos abrigado, afuera está lloviendo.

—Oh, por supuesto ¡No me tardo!

Cuando desapareció en el baño, Kohaku soltó el aire que había contenido por el susto. —Idiota. —se dijo así mismo. —Un poco más y me escucha. Debería tratar de controlar mi boca cuando estoy cerca de ella.

Paseó su vista por la enorme habitación en el tiempo que Rin se duchaba, mirando esto y aquello. El lugar olía dulcemente como a su dueña; a vainilla con un toque de perfume de cereza. Todo en aquel lugar era blanco y marfil, lo que le hacía a Rin verse un poco más aniñada e inocente ¡perfecta! (Según Kohaku). Ella aún conservaba todos sus peluches de la infancia, sus almohadas eran mullidas y tenían caritas "Kawaii" también había un unicornio muy colorido en uno de los estantes. Parecía estar en la habitación de una niña de diez años, si no fuera por los pósters de películas y cantantes favoritos de Rin, además también tenía una enorme cartelera repleta de fotos con sus amigos y él, y un tocador con todo tipo de maquillaje.

Al mirar a la mesita de luz, un retrato llamó su atención. Lo tomó y vio que en la foto salían Rin y Sesshomaru abrazados. El enojo invadió su sistema y sin pensarlo siquiera, estampó el objeto contra la mesita. El vidrio que cubría la foto se hizo añicos, pero no se despegó del marco.

—¿Que ha sido eso? —la voz de Rin lo tomó por sorpresa, exaltándolo. Kohaku se giró y escondió el retraro tras suyo. —Mmh, creo que fue un trueno ¿ya estás lista? —Ya casi. —contestó su amiga. Kohaku aprovechó la distracción de Rin mientras se peinaba para esconder el portaretrato en el cajón de la mesita.

Una vez que Rin terminó de arreglarse, salieron de la mansión. Afuera llovía a cantaros, pero no era impedimento para salir a divertirse. Rin le pidió al chofer de su padre que los llevase al cine. Una vez allí, compraron palomitas y refrescos, y se sentaron a disfrutar de una divertidísima comedia romántica. Rin parecía estar disfrutando de la película y de su compañía, ya que de vez en cuando se reía y no había apartado su mano cuando él la tomó.

Cuando la película terminó, Kohaku abrió el paraguas que había llevado y ambos caminaron bajo éste para dirigirse al restaurante a cenar. El encargado del lugar les dio una mesa con vista a la ciudad, y mientras esperaban la comida que ordenaron, les sirvió una ensalada de capas de cangrejo con aguacate, y jugo de fruta.

—Mmm, creo que sólo podría llenarme con esto. —comentó Rin, saboreando su platillo.

—Ni hablar. —protestó rápidamente su amigo. —Necesitas comer, estás muy delgada. Parece que no te has estado alimentando.

—¡Estoy bien! Tú nada más estás buscando hacerme engordar.

—Yo sólo busco ponerte bien.

Rin sonrió y encogió los hombros, bajó la cabeza hacia su plato y siguió comiendo sin protestar. No tuvieron que esperar mucho por su cena, luego de un par se minutos, el mozo apareció y les sirvió su pedido. Mientras comían, se enfrascaron en una entretenida conversación sobre esto y aquello. Kohaku le puso al tanto de lo sucedido en la escuela, del día a día con sus amigos y de los típicos chismes que rondaban por los pasillos escolares.

—Todos están muy ansiosos de que regreses a clases. —le comentó el muchacho, luego de que Rin le preguntase más sobre la vida escolar. — Extrañamos verte en el aula, tú eras el alma de aquel lugar. Ahora todo es aburrido y apagado, no queda de otra que estudiar y prestar atención a los profesores.

Rin miró hacía la enorme ventana del restaurante, afuera la lluvia había cesado solo un poco y ya estaba oscureciendo. Lanzó un suspiro melancólico y negó lentamente con la cabeza. —No me siento preparada para regresar aún.

—Si es por lo de Sesshomaru... no tienes de qué preocuparte. Nadie se enteró de lo sucedido esa noche. Nadie sabe lo de las fotos ni de otra cosa por el estilo. —le aclaró Kohaku. —Sí, hablaron de la fiesta, pero sólo de lo excelente que fue y ese tipo de cosas. Por otra parte... creo que empiezan a sospechar de tu ruptura con Sesshomaru, como él y tú no han asistido la primera semana, luego tú no asistiendo la siguiente y él sí.

Rin lo miró sorprendida tras escuchar aquello. —Espera... ¿Sessh no ha ido a la escuela durante una semana? —Aquello sí que era toda una novedad. Sesshomaru jamás faltaba al colegio, ni siquiera cuando estaba enfermo, ni cuando había rayos y sentellas ¡ni aunque se estuviesen abriendo los abismos del infierno!

Kohaku tomó un trago de su bebida y asintió. —Así es. A todos nos pareció muy extraño por supuesto. Incluso el director llamó a su casa para saber si todo estaba en orden con él.

El corazón de Rin dio una pequeña sacudida, y sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estómago ¿acaso él estaba melancólico por lo que había sucedido entre ellos por eso decidió tomarse una semana para recuperarse? ¿estaba él con el corazón roto y arrepentido por su decisión? Y si... ¡No, de ninguna manera! Tenía que olvidarse de él, no podía empezar a tener esas clases se pensamientos y sentimientos ¡él había terminado con ella! Por supuesto que no estaba melancólico o triste por eso. Él decidió romper con ella y no creerle, él la trató horrible y le dijo un montón de cosas igualmente horribles ¡era un monstruo sin corazón! Un canalla, un maldito, un imbécil. Ella le haría arrepentirse por no haberle creído, por desconfiar de ella y por hacerla sentirse miserable. Lo haría ponerse de rodillas y suplicar por su perdón, muy pronto Sesshomaru estaría tras de ella rogandole volver.

Pero primero tendría que superarlo...

Tomó un bocado de su comida y encogió un hombro, tratando de verse indiferente. —Cómo sea, no me interesa lo que él haga. Por mí puede irse del país, me da igual.

Kohaku sonrió complacido con esa respuesta. —Sí, es un completo idiota. Y lo demostró botando a una preciosa joya. Yo sí te habría creído si estuviese en el lugar de él, no me atrevería a dudar de ti ni por un segundo. —tomó la mano de Rin y se la llevó a los labios para propinarle un suave beso. —Vales oro Rin, y ese imbécil nunca te mereció. Siempre fuiste mucho para él.

La pelinegra lo miraba enbelesada ante sus palabras. No entendía que había echo bien en su vida para merecer a un amigo como Kohaku, era un completo ángel, tan perfecto y dulce. Se sentía segura y tranquila en su presencia. Siempre se preguntaba cómo es que aún no tenía novia.

«Te estoy esperando a ti».

Aquella voz en su mente la tomó desprevenida, y apartó bruscamente su mano del agarre de su amigo. ¿De dónde había salido eso, acaso era un dejabú? Podría jurar que había recibido una respuesta así alguna vez tras hacer esa misma pregunta en voz alta.

Kohaku la miró confundido ante tal reacción desprevenida. —¿Te encuentras bien, he dicho algo malo?

—¿Cómo es que aún no tienes novia? —le preguntó al unísono. El muchacho frunció el ceño, no entendía a qué se debía tal pregunta inesperada. —¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Sólo curiosidad. No te he visto con nadie desde primer grado, tampoco te he visto coquetear con ninguna en la escuela o en fiestas. Ademas no me hablas de que te guste alguna chica ¿acaso eres Gay?

A Kohaku casi se le cae el vaso de las manos al escuchar esa absurda pregunta. —¡No, Rin, claro que no! Por supuesto que me gusta una chica. Me gusta muchísimo, y desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¡¿En serio?! —preguntó emocinada, sus ojos brillaban como estrellas. —¡¿Quién es, la conozco?!

—Sí, la canoces, pero no puedo decirte quién es. Pronto lo sabrás.

—¿Tienes planeado confesartele?

—Mmm... sí, pero aún no es el momento.

—Pero acabas de decir que te gusta desde hace mucho ¿cuándo será el momento, cuánto más tienes que esperar?

—Sólo un poco más.

—¿Me dirás quién es? Porfis ¡Tú fuiste el primero a quien le dije que me gustaba Sessh!

Kohaku apretó firmemente el cuchillo y el tenedor que estaba sosteniendo mientra rebanava un troso de carne. La herida que tenía por aquella confesión de Rin hace más de dos años atrás, aún no había cicatrisado. — Dejémoslo así ¿bien? —pidió simplemente. — De todas formas lo sabrás tarde o temprano, no desesperes.

Rin soltó un suspiro decepcionada. — Está bien, si no quieres decirmelo, no te presionaré.

Luego de eso, su plática cambió a futuros proyectos y salidas juntos que estaban planeando. La velada fue tranquila y maravillosa, ambos disfrutaron de su mutua compañía y del ambiente emocional e íntimo que se había creado de un momento a otro.

Cuando terminaron de comer el postre, decidieron tomar una pequeña caminata por un parque bajo la lluvia, y para cuando Kohaku dejó a Rin en su casa, ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche.

Cuando Rin se disponía a abrir la puerta, Bankotsu le ganó de antemano, y se recostó en el umbral de ésta cruzando sus brazos mientras observaba decepcionado a su prima. —Ay Rin, ay Rin. —lanzó un fuerte suspiro. — Tú sí sabes cómo romper el corazón de un hombre. He intentado sacarte de esa cama durante días y no hacías más que echarme de tu habitación, pero ese patán aparece de la nada, te lava el cerebro con una extraña táctica o algo, y te pierdes con él durante horas y bajo la lluvia.

Rin resopló y empujó a su primo para poder entrar a su casa. —No digas tonterías, él es mi mejor amigo. Lo he extrañado mucho estos días, deseaba pasar tiempo con él, y hoy fue perfecto.

—Yo también deseo pasar tiempo contigo. —le reclamó él. — Estoy aquí por eso más que por nada.

—Y así es; me ves todos los días, desayunamos, almorzamos, merendamos y cenamos juntos. También vamos a la escuela juntos, pasamos el tiempo allí con los demás, y cuando regresamos a casa estamos en compañía del otro por lo que resta del día ¿cuánto tiempo más quieres estar junto a mí?

Bankotsu agachó la mirada, fingiendo tristeza. —No existen horas suficientes en el mundo.

La pelinegra sonrió enternecida y se acercó a abrazarlo. —Owww ¡por eso es que eres mi primo favorito! Eres un encanto.

Bankotsu sonrió mientras la abrazaba. —No tienes idea de lo feliz y aliviado que estoy por verte feliz otra vez, no quiero volver a verte en ese horrible estado nunca más ¿me lo prometes?

—Haré lo que pueda, no quiero prometer en vano algo si no sé cómo surgirán las cosas para mí de ahora en adelante.

—Entonces sólo trata de mantenerte feliz lo más que puedas ¿ok?

Rin se alejó un poco de él y asintió con una sonrisa. —Ok. —respondió suavemente. Lanzó una mirada a Kohaku, quien aún se encontraba en la entrada. —¿Quieres pasar a tomar un café antes de irte? —el muchacho asintió encantado con la idea de pasar un tiempo más junto a ella. La verdad es que estaba de acuerdo con Bankotsu, no existian horas suficiente en el mundo para estar con Rin.

Tiempo después, los tres se encontraban en el living disfrutando de una cálida taza de café y galletas. Se sumergieron en una conversación amena, y Rin puso al tanto a su primo sobre la tarde que había pasado junto a su amigo y lo mucho que había disfrutado en compañía de él.

—Tengo que agradecerte por eso. —le dijo Bankotsu a Kohaku. —La verdad es que su tranquilidad se debe a ti. Si no hubieses venido, ella probablemente aún estaría encerrada en su habitación sin comer y sin querer ver a nadie. No sé lo que has echo, pero... —levantó su taza en gesto de salud. —Mis respetos.

Kohaku asintió una vez en gesto de agradecimiento, luego volteó a ver a Rin a su lado. —No fue nada, no tienes que agradecermelo. Es un honor para mí hacerla feliz, ella se merece eso y más.

Rin sentía como sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, y se removió de su lugar, avergonzada. —Ya basta, ya no hablemos de mí. —murmuró. —No quiero volver a tener ni una conversación que esté ligada a lo sucedido, quiero olvidarme de eso.

—Pues empieza con olvidar a Sesshomaru. —soltó Kohaku, desprevenidente. Bankotsu casi se ahoga con el café tras eso, mientras que Rin lo miraba boquiabierta. —¿Qué? —Shhh... —le interrumpió su primo. —Aquí está prohibido nombrar a ese imbécil.

—Yo solo quie... —empezó a decidir Rin, pero fue interrumpida por unos fuertes golpes en el techo,provenientes de la segunda planta. —¿Qué es eso que... —¡Ah, me olvidé de contarte un pequeño detalle, prima. Y es que...

—¡Pero mira que bien se le pasan algunos!

Hakudoshi apareció de sorpresa en la habitación, haciendo soltar un pequeño grito a Rin ¿de dónde había salido, y qué demonios hacía en su casa? ¡y a esa hora!

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó la pelinegra. El albino se tiró en el sillón junto a Bankotsu y tomó una galleta de la bandeja mientras ponía sus piernas sobre la mesita ratonera. —¿Qué, no le has contado aún? —le preguntó al moreno.

Bankotsu soltó un suspiro de cansancio. —No, porque pensé que estaba en una pesadilla cuando mi tía acepto tal locura.

Rin miró a ambos de ida y vuelta, confundida. No entendía a qué se referían esos dos. —¿Contarme qué cosa? ¿Qué ha aceptado mi madre?

—Según este zoquete ha tenido una discusión con su padre y él lo echó de su casa a su suerte. No tenía dónde quedarse, por lo tanto, ha decidido vivir aquí por un tiempo hasta que decida arreglar las cosaa con su padre. Tu mamá está encantada y de acuerdo en que se quede aquí, supongo que tu padre también.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño sorprendida y negó con la cabeza. —Nooo. —se opuso rápidamente. — No ¡por Dios, no! Eso es una malísima idea ¿que no hay otras casas donde puedas quedarte? ¡tienes familiares por ahí!

Hakudoshi cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerró sus ojos en gesto de tranquilidad. Una leve sonrisa de complicidad adornó su rostro. —No me hablo con ninguno de mis familiares ¿y para qué ir a otra casa cuando aquí me han recibido muy bien? Además, aquí también está viviendo mi mejor amigo, y dónde él va, voy yo ¡somos una dupla! Ah, y también estás tú.

Rin rodó los ojos y suspiró ¡miren nada más la pesadilla en que se había convertido su vida! Aquello era una total y completa locura ¿en qué momento su casa se había convertido en centro de alojamiento tan repentinamente que no se dio cuenta? —Pero no podemos recibir huéspedes ahora. —protestó, mirando hacia su primo. —¿Que no me habías dicho que mis padres iban a llevar a la abuela hasta Osaka para visitar a los tíos Eiko y Megumi durante unos días? ¿quién va a atenderlo?

—¡Ash, ni que tuviera cinco años! —replicó el albino. —Además, no es como si mi estadía aquí fuera gratis. Tendré que cooperar con los quehaceres del hogar; seré mayordomo, cocinero, jardinero, mucamo, limpiaré la casa y esas cosas. Haré todo lo que Paul y Ermina hacen. —concluyó, refiriendose al actual mayordomo y cocinera de la familia Mirakami. —Incluso pasearé al perro.

Rin lo miró extrañada. —Pero si yo no tengo perro.

—Entonces le pondré una correa a Kohaku y lo sacaré a pasear.

Bankotsu rompió en carcajadas, Rin le lanzó un cojín y Kohaku lo fulminó con la mirada. —Que coincidencia que justo te hayas "peleado" con tu padre y decidieras venir a quedarte aquí en el momento que Shiori también decidió quedarse unos días en la casa de Inuyasha. —remarcó Kohaku, mientras lo evaluaba de pies a cabeza con una mirada sospechosa. —Mira nada más tú las "coincidencias" de la vida.

El albino apartó la mirada, sus ojos revoloteaban de aquí allá por la habitación, evitando mirar a alguno de los tres. —Siii, er... estem... ¡¿Shiori se está quedando con los Taisho?! —se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo sorpresa. —No tenía idea ¡que mundo tan chico el nuestro!

Kohaku lo miró con gesto aburrido, ya sabiendo que estaba mintiendo. —Se, se. Que mundo tan chico el nuestro. —arrastró las palabras. —Y hasta donde sé, has tenido un enamoramiento por ella durante años.

Los ojos del albino casi salieron de sus órbitas. —¡¿Yoooo?¡ —se apuntó así mismo con el dedo índice. —¡Que va! Esa muchacha está demasiado adelantada a nuestra época ¡no hay quién la aguante!

—Pues que bueno que no estás interesado en ella. —Interrumpió Bankotsu. —Porque oí por ahí que que al parecer le echó el ojo a Jakotsu.

—¿¡En serio¡? —preguntaron al unísono Rin, Hakudoshi y Kohaku. El moreno se encogió de hombros en gesto indiferente. —Es lo que se dice por ahí... de igual manera no tendrías oportunidad con ella.

Hakudoshi entrecerró sus ojos al tiempo que murmuraba. —Eso lo veremos...

En la mansión Taisho, la familia estaba reunida en la mesa enfrascados en una cena tranquila y tardía. El único ruido que se escuchaba eran las voces de Inuyasha y Shiori, quienes estaban sumergidos en una entrerenida plática sobre música y películas. Mientras que Inu no dejaba de observar fijamente a su primogénito a su izquierda, con una mirada hermética y sin haber tocado aún la comida de su plato. Por otro lado, Sesshomaru comía su ensalada en silencio, sin importarle la vista de su padre puesta en él.

Irazue, al ver tal acto de su esposo durante ya media hora, lanzó un suspiro de cansancio mientras se dirigí a él. —Ya para con eso, Inu. Déjalo en paz.

El peliplata negó rápidamente y dio un golpe a la mesa con ambas manos, interrumpiendo la conversación de su sobrina e Inuyasha. —¡Es que no, no hay derecho! No lo entiendo ¡de ninguna manera pudo haber sucedido tal acto!

—Ya hemos hablado de esto durante días, Inu. —replicó su mujer. —El tema ya está saldado. Los niños han terminado y la vida continúa.

—Es que creí que había criado a un hijo más inteligente. —contestó de manera firme. —Cuando regresamos de Alemania, con lo único que me esperaba encontrar era un caos echo por Inuyasha. —Heey, ¿Yo qué? —se quejó el muchacho. —Pero en vez de eso, me encuentro con la noticia de que mi primogénito ha terminado con su prometida ¡por un horrible mal entendido! Yo no estuve aquí ni nada de eso, pero he oído lo sucedido una y otra vez, y al igual que los demás mocosos, yo le creo a esa niña. Y tú también deberías creerle a tu prometida.

—No era su prometida. —interrumpió Irazue. Su marido rodó los ojos, luego se dirigió en tono de reproche hacía Sesshomaru. —¿Tenías planeado el compromiso desde hace cuatro meses y todavía no le has dicho nada a tu madre?

—Cómo sea, ya está terminado. —respondió simplemente el peliplata, y continuó comiendo sin inmutarse a la tosca mirada de su madre.

—No, aquí nada está terminado. — contestó enojada Irazue. —¿Ibas a comprometerte con esa niña sin esperar mí aprobación? Eres un horrible hijo.

—No necesito la aprobación de nadie, me cansaré con quien yo quiera.

Inuyasha y Shiori se levantaron abrúptamente de sus asientos y gritaron al unísono: —¡¿EN SERIO PLANEABAS CASARTE CON RIN?!

Sesshomaru fulminó a ambos con la mirada por haber nombrado a la pelinegra. —En esta casa está prohibido pronunciar ese nombre. Y este asunto no es de la incumbencia de ninguno de estudes, así que no se metan en donde no los llaman.

Inu dio otro golpe fuerte a la mesa, haciendo rebotar los cubiertos y la comida. —¡Sesshomaru! te ordeno que te disculpes con esa niña. —exigió con voz demandante. — ¡Inuyasha! Ve a buscar a Rin.

El peliplata menor asintió en acuerdo. —Sí, señor. —pero cuando se giró para salir de la habitación, la voz clara y firme de su hermano lo retuvo. —Inuyasha, sientate. —Inuyasha, ve por ella. —dijo una vez más su padre, y advirtió; — No me hagas repetirtelo. —Si sales por esa puerta, considerate hombre muerto. —amenazó Sesshomaru.

—¡Que vayas por ella digo! —demandó en voz alta su padre.

Inuyasha asintió temoroso. —S-sí, pe-pero es que... —antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Sesshomaru se levantó desprevenidamente de su asiento, volteando su silla en el acto, y sin decir ni una sola palabra, salió echo una furia de la mansión en dirección a la casa de enfrente.

Toco el timbre y solo tuvo que esperar unos segundos para que la puerta se abriera siendo recibido por Rin, ésta al verlo, soltó un suave jadeó de sorpresa mientras lo miraba de igual manera. —¡¿Sessh, qué... —él no la dejó terminar, la agarró fuertemente del antebrazo y comenzó a arrastrarla por la calle hacia su casa. Rin intentaba detenerse y forsejeaba para que la soltara, pero sus esfuerzos eran en bano ante la firme insistencia del peliplata. —¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡sueltame, idiota! —le exigió ella, golpeando la mano que la tenía sujeta. —¡Te digo que me sueltes! ¡¿quién diablos te crees para hacer esto?! —forsejeó un rato más con él obligándole a soltarla, pero Sesshomaru ni se inmutaba por sus protestas y alaridos. Él solo tenía un objetivo en mente, y ese era terminar con ese asunto de una vez por todas.

Cuando estaban ya en su casa y frente a su padre, finalmente la dejó ir. —Aquí está. —le anunció enojado. —Tal como lo estabas pidiendo.

Inu miró a Rin de pies a cabeza, la notó más pálida y delgada, pero aún así seguía siendo una jovencita muy hermosa. —¿Qué tal, preciosa? —la saludó amablemente. Rin apartó la mirada, se sentía muy vergonzada y humillada. No comprendía a qué se debía todo ese lío, ni por qué Sesshomaru la arrastró hasta su casa, ni mucho menos por qué justamente hacia su padre.

—Inuyasha, Shiori, vayan a sus habitaciones. —exigió su ex suegro. —Este asunto no les concierne a ninguno de los dos. —Inuyasha y su prima subieron por la escalera refunfuñando por lo bajo. Cuando Sesshomaru estaba por hacer lo mismo, la voz autoritaria de su padre lo retubo a medio escalón.—Tú Sesshomaru, dirígete a mi despacho, ahora.

Sin protestar, siguió la orden de su padre y se encaminó a su despacho siendo seguido por él, Rin y su madre. Una vez en la habitación, Inu hizo que tomaran asiento en un sillón, a lo que Rin se sentó en un extremo y Sesshomaru en el otro, lo más lejos posible. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, sin voltearse a mirar ni un segundo. Rin comenzó a sentir una leve náusea al estar en esa casa de nuevo, creyó que jamas volvería a pisar esa propiedad nuevamente después de lo que había ocurrido. Después de todo, Sesshomaru le había dejado muy claro que no quería volverla a ver ahí otra vez, entonces era realmente irónico que él la haya arrastrado hasta allí en contra de su voluntad.

Realmente era un total y completo idiota. Pero aún así, lo amaba muchísimo. Y el volverlo a ver después de días y tan desprevenidamente solo hizo resurgir aquellos sentimientos y sentidos que creía enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser.

Se arriesgo a echarle una rápida mirada, y al descubrir que él también la estaba observando, sintió una sacudida en su corazón, el cual comenzó a latir rápidamente emocionado.

Ella apartó la mirada, estaba furiosa por no poder controlar sus sentimientos. —¿Por qué me tragíste aquí? —se obligó a preguntarle. —¿No que no querías volver a verme y toda la cosa?

—Te ves horrible. —respondió él, sorprendiendola.

Ella apretó sus manos, estaba tentada a golpearlo. —Pues tú no te ves muy bien que digamos.

—Nunca he dicho que me veía bien.

—Y yo menos, pero ahí vas tú, a señalar lo que nadie te preguntó.

El silencio volvió a reinar una vez más el ambiente. Inu e Irazue estaban en una esquina de la habitación, observandolos desde lejos. No parecían con intención de entrometerse entre ellos en ningún momento.

Luego de algunos segundos, Rin volteó nuevamente a ver al peliplata, y él seguía observandola también.

—¿Qué tanto me sigues viendo? —preguntó enojada, aquel acto por parte de él sólo lograba confundir sus pensamientos.

—Hmp, estoy intentando recordar qué demonios hizo que te propusiera ser mi novia hace dos años atrás. Seguramente estaba drogado esa noche.

Aquellas palabras se sintieron como un puñetazo en el estómago para Rin, pero se obligó a abrir los ojos y recordarse que lo único que él buscaba era lastimarla y hacerla sentirse miserable.

Pero no, ella no le daría esa satisfacción. Ni a él ni a nadie.

—Y yo seguramente estaba drogada por aceptar.

—Me alegro mucho que esto se haya terminado entonces.

—¿Estás hablando tú o tu orgullo adolorido? —le reprochó ella.

¿Dolor? ¿Rin pensaba que él se sentía triste o adolorido por su reciente ruptura? Si ella pensaba de esa manera no tenía ni idea. Lo ingenua que era casi lo hizo reír, casi...

—Si crees que me siento mal o algo por haber terminado contigo, vas de lista. —le remarcó cruelmente. —No te hagas ilusiones. El haber terminado contigo fue una de las mejores decisiones que tomé en mi vida. Fue un gran regalo de cumpleaños también.

El pecho de Rin comenzó a quemar tras eso, y sentía que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. Había intentado por todos los medios no llorar desde que se sentó allí. Pero era imposible no hacerlo si escuchabas al amor de tu vida decirte cosas tan horribles como aquellas ¿cómo es que podía ser tan frío e indiferente? ¿en verdad estaba feliz de haberse desasido de ella? ¿era eso lo que él había buscado todo el tiempo, terminar su relación?

—Si fue tan malo salir conmigo ¿entonces por qué me pediste que fuera tu novia?

—Ya te lo he dicho, creo que estaba drogado esa noche. O quién sabe, quizás mi objetivo solo era llevarte a la cama.

Rin lo fulminó con la mirada.—¡Eres un estúpido imbecil!

En la esquina de la habitación, Irazue volteó a ver a su esposo mientras su ex nuera discutía con su hijo. —¿Exactamente qué es lo que buscas lograr con esto?

—Solo quiero que suelten todo lo que tienen para decirse. Que se desquiten y desahoguen el uno con el otro.—le explicó firmemente.—Solo así podrán tomarse un respiro y meditar bien sobre su situación. Es todo terapia

—Hmp, para mí solo has empeorado las cosas.

Rin se puso en pie, ya estaba harta. No soportaba estar junto a ese imbécil ni un segundo más.—¡Te odio! —le gritó enfurecida, las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.—respondió él, sin remordimiento.

Tras eso, la pelinegra salió a paso enfurecido del despacho. Sesshomaru inmediatamente la siguió.

—Eres un canalla, de lo peor. —siguió atacando ella. —¡No quiero volver a verte, ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido!

—Yo tampoco quiero volver averte o saber de ti ¡todo esto sucedió por tu culpa!

Antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada, Rin se volteó a verlo. —¿Mi culpa? ¿crees que esto es mi culpa? ¡¿eso es lo que quieres escuchar?! ¡pues bien! ¡Entonces todo esto es mi maldita culpa, yo bebí de más porque quería, yo tomé las drogas porque se me antojaba hacerlo, yo me metí con ese imbécil a la cama porque estaba arta de ti y quería hacerte sufrir! ¡todo lo planeé yo, no hay nadie a quién culpar más que a mí! ¡¿era eso lo que querías escuchar?! ¡Pues ahí lo tienes! —se limpió las lagrimas mientras respiraba ajitadamente. —Algún día te arrepentirás de todo esto. Y cuando todo esto se resuelva, no quiero que andes tras de mí implorando perdón, ya será demasiado tarde. Que seas feliz en tu miseria.

Sin decir más, salió de la mansión cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de sí. Tan pronto como eso sucedió, Sesshomaru dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared, el dolor que invadió su mano no era ni de cerca al dolor que se instaló en su corazón tras escuchar a Rin. Subió corriendo a su habitación y una vez allí e invadido por una furia, tiró toda las cosas que estaban sobre la cómoda y su escritorio, dejando un desastre de papeles, objetos y vidrios rotos en el suelo. Rompió sus dos lámparas, y tiró un frasco de colonia sobre el espejo de la cómoda, haciéndolo añicos.

Una vez ya su habitación echa un caos, se sentó en el suelo recostando su espalda contra la cama, mientras observaba un portaretrato con una foto de Rin y él juntos.

Ya en su casa, Rin estaba en la soledad de su habitación tirada en su cama sollozando mientras miraba una foto de ella y Sesshomaru en su celular. —Te amo... no tienes idea de cuándo. En serio, te amo...

Mientras que en su habitación, Sesshomaru apartó la foto de su vista. —Te odio...

Holaa

Aquí el cap n.12. la mitad de este lo tenía escrito desde hace días, pero no lo podía terminar porque con mi familia salimos desprevenidamente de la ciudad por las fiestas y eso, y dejé mi netbook en casa. Pero ayer volvimos y lo terminé tan rápido como pude ¡y aquí está!

Espero hayan pasado una muy, muy hermosas fiestas junto a sus familias. Y quiero agradecerles a esas personitas especiales por siempre comentar mi historia y también por leerla ¡Son maravillosos, muchas gracias!

-Nos leemos muy pronto.


	13. Capítulo 13

Pasaron varios días después del conflicto entre Rin y Sesshomaru. Rin ya había regresado a la escuela para retomar sus clases y ponerse al tanto de sus estudios, hace ya días atrás. Al principio creyó no estar lista aún para enfrentar la vida escolar, pues, nada más ingresar al edificio, los murmullos y chismes de la multitud no se hicieron esperar. Se había sentido muy incómoda y señalada, por no decir que también había pasado un mal rato. Pero sus amigos le recordaron que nada del chisme se debía a lo sucedido en la fiesta, sino a que ya todos estaban al tanto de su ruptura con el peliplata. De todas formas, eso no alivió su incomodidad, pero tenía la esperanza de que todos lo superasen muy pronto.

Durante esos días, había visto al peliplata por la escuela en unas cuantas ocasiones, pero se obligaba con todas sus fuerzas a ignorarlo, tal como él hacia con ella. Kohaku había sido de gran ayuda para su distracción, pasaban todo el tiempo juntos en la escuela y fuera de ella también. Furon tres veces al cine, dos a cenar, salían a pasear casi todos los días, iban de compras, y él pasaba la mayor parte sus findes de semana en su casa. Rin disfrutaba y agradecía muchísimo su compañía, él era una persona maravillosa, y lo que ella más necesitaba en esos tiempos. No sabría cómo devolverle todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

—¿Qué harás esta tarde. —le preguntó Kohaku, cuando iban saliendo de la escuela. Hacía un día precioso, pero el otoño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y el aire gélido ya podía sentirse en la atmósfera.

Rin se estremeció un poco ante el viento fresco que la envolvió nada más llegar a la calle. —No lo sé, no tengo planeado nada para esta tarde y por el resto de la noche.

El muchacho sonrió victorioso ante esa respuesta. El fin de semana había llegado, así que tenía plenado pasarlo con ella y sólo con ella. Su intención desde ahora en adelante, sería acercarse un poco más a Rin. De otras maneras y formas. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, ya era hora de empezar a hacer sus movimientos en ella.

Pero lo haría de a poco y con calma ¡tampoco buscaba espantarla!

Su proyecto para esa noche sería invitarla a cenar a su casa. Su padre y su madrastra no iban a estar, y oyó que Sango se juntaría con Miroku para una parrillada en la casa de no sabía quién. Así que tendría casa sola, por lo tanto él y Rin pasarían una agradable velada solo en compañía del otro ¡perfecto! —¿Qué te parece si está noche nos... —pero no pudo nisiquiera concluir su invitación, pues, fue interrumpido por la voz de Inuyasha llamando a su amiga.

—¡Rin, espera! ¿tienes un minuto?

Rin se giró en dirección al peliplata y lo vio dirigirse hacia ella a paso apresurado. También notó a unos metros de distancia a Sesshomaru. Éste estaba recostado en su auto teniendo una conversación con Miyuki.

Tomó todo de Rin para lograr bloquear los celos que intentaban invadir su sistema en ese momento. Se obligó a recordarse que ese idiota no valía la pena, ni mucho menos que ella estuviese mal por él. Ademas ¿por qué tenía ella que estar sufriendo cuando él ni siquiera volteaba a mirarla? Eso era estúpido y una total pérdida de tiempo.

A regañadientes apartó la mirada y se enfocó en Inuyasha que estaba esperando por su atención. —Claro, dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

El peliplata echó una rápida mirada hacia Kohaku, y luego regresó a ella. —¿Podemos hablar en privado por unos minutos?

Rin dudó por unos segundos, no quería dejar a su mejor amigo de lado. Pero al ver que él se encogió de hombros como si no le molestaba la idea, y luego asintió, no le quedaba de otra que aceptar la petición de Inuyasha. —Está bien, como gustes.

El peliplata medio sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiese. Justo en ese momento, Rin volteó a ver una última vez a Sesshomaru, y casi se cae al suelo al ver como éste le abría la puerta de su auto a Miyuki para que se subiese, luego lo hizo él, y salieron del estacionamiento hacía alguna parte.

Celos y algo de rabia estaban ansiosos por envolverla. Pero ella hizo un gran esfuerzo por apartarlos y mantenerse fuerte.

Inuyasha no fue ajeno a la expresión de dolor de su ex cuñada. Sabía que ella había malinterpretado lo que acababa de ver, así que para que sus celos no siguiesen invadiendo sus pensamientos, se vio obligado a explicarle la verdadera razón de lo sucedido.

—Ammm... eso... Miyuki tiene que hablar de algo con mi padre, por eso mi hermano acaba de llevarla.

—comenzaron a caminar en dirección a un parque que estaba cerca de allí. Rin sólo escuchaba y miraba al suelo. — Creo que es un asunto sobre negocios y esas cosas. Sabes que Sesshomaru ya anda metido en esos temas, y bueno... ella también.

Rin se mordió el interior de su mejilla, apenada. Era una total vergüenza lo fácil que le resultaba a los demás leer sus expresiones. Se recordó tener que trabajar en eso, era uno de los tantos hábitos suyos que estaba dispuesta a dejar atrás y convertirse en una nueva Rin. Sólo quedaba ver si podría lograrlo, o si fracasaba miserablemente.

Se encogió de hombros y puso una expresión dura en su rostro. —No tienes por qué explicarme lo que hace tu hermano, no me interesa su vida.

—Sólo pensé que estaba bien decírtelo. —contestó con tono indiferente. —Me pareció verte mal por eso.

—Pues no lo estoy. —mintió.

Caminaron por un par de cuadras más, hasta llegar al pequeño parque invadido de árboles, arbustos y unas pocas flores que aún no se habían marchito. Antes de buscar un lugar para sentarse, Inuyasha cruzó al otro lado de la calle hacia un Starbucks, y les consiguió unos frappuccinos a ambos. Ya con las bebidas en mano, se acomodaron en una mesa con banquillos bajo un enorme árbol.

Rin se llevó la pajilla a su boca y tomó un gran sorbo de su bebida, mientras esperaba que Inuyasha comiense a hablar. —¿Y bien? —demandó, luego de que él sólo se quedara observandola atentamente sin decir una palabra.

Él parecía haber estado distraído, porque volvió de golpe en sí y se aclaró la garganta. —Er... sí, veamos... ¿qué era? ¡oh, claro!.. ¿crees que haya alguna posibilidad de reconciliación con el idiota de mi hermano?

Rin abrió los ojos en sorpresa, casi ahogandose con su bebida. Tosió unas cuantas veces al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, no segura si había oído bien ¿en serio Inuyasha le había preguntado aquello? ¡era una locura!

Cuando se recompuso, lo miró confundida. —¿Qué acabas de preguntarme?

—Eso, lo que acabas de oír ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que tú y mi hermano regresen?

—¡No! —exclamó escandalizada. Luego lo pensó mejor. —¡Bueno, no lo sé! ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿enloqueciste?

Locura. Era la razón más lógica de justificar el grado de tal pregunta.

Sí, eso era, se dijo Rin. Inuyasha había enloquecido ¿pero qué lo llevó a tal estado? ¿había peleado con Aome? ¡No, de ninguna manera! Los había visto en la mañana muy juntos y enamorados, esa relación tenía para rato. ¿entonces, que le sucedía a él?

Mientras estaba distraída replanteandose las posibilidades en su mente, el peliplata aprovechó la oportunidad y le arrebató el celular que tenía a su lado.

Para cuando Rin reaccionó, el peliplata ya había desbloqueado su teléfono y estaba mirando fijamente a la foto que ella tenía de fondo de pantalla, donde salían Sesshomaru y ella. —¿Qué me dices de esto? —le exigió, mostrandole la pantalla del celular. Rin sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, y desvió la mirada. —Eso no significa nada. Solo me olvidé de cambiarla y ya. Ni siquiera uso mucho el teléfono.

Obviamente Inuyasha no creyó ni una palabra de eso. Era más que evidente que Rin aún no había superado a su hermano, aunque así lo quisiese aparentar. No la culpaba, ellos tuvieron una muy buena relación de dos largos años.

Era imposible olvidarte de esa persona de un día para otro si llevaste el tipo de relación que ellos habían tenido. Por no decir que la ruptura que sufrieron no fue por acuerdo mutuo, sino que alguien los obligó a tenerla.

Una completa lástima.

—Se que aún estás enamorada de Sesshomaru.

Rin frunció el ceño, realmente estaba confundida. —¿A qué viene todo esto?

Inuyasha lanzó un suspiro, debía admitir que estaba algo melancólico. —Escucha, sé que te molestaba mucho cuando estabas con mi hermano. —comenzó, luego se corrigió. —Bueno... a ambos. Me gustaba interrumpirlos y a veces gastarle bromas. También recuerdas de nuestra pelea diaria de cada mañana. —ambos rieron tras eso. —Sabes mejor que nadie que todo eso jamás fue en serio, en ningún momento o circunstancia. —se aclaró la garganta para decir sus siguientes palabras, él no era de declarar abiertamente sus sentimientos y jamás creyó que se encontraría en esa situación con Rin. — Quiero que sepas que estoy muy apenado por lo sucedido con Sesshomaru, nunca pensé que terminarían así. Quiero decir... ustedes... estaban muy bien juntos. Creo que sabes lo mucho que nos alegramos todos cuando al fin se declararon pareja. No lo demostré nunca, pero para mí siempre has sido y siempre serás la mejor cuñada que tuve. Incluso he pensado algunas veces que ese idiota no te merecía.

Los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas tras escuchar las bonitas palabras del peliplata ¡ni en su más remoto sueño pensó que él le estaría diciendo algo así!

Inuyasha, al ver que la pelinegra se estaba secando las lagrimas con los dedos, entró alerta. —¡Oye, no Rin, espera! No quiero que llores, mi intención no era esta. No buscaba ponerte triste.

—Es que no puedo evitarlo. —comentó ella, abanicándose los ojos con sus manos. —Trato de no pensar en lo que me hicieron esa noche ¿sabes que fui manoseada por alguien que jamás vi en mi vida? Me esfuerzo en no pensar en nada de eso y lo logro en la mayor parte del día. Kohaku es muy bueno distrayendome y me siento muy a gusto con él. Pero... cuando llega la noche y me encuentro sola en mi habitación, es como si todo el peso de la realidad cayera sobre mí, y me golpea muy fuerte. Me hace recordar y darme cuenta de lo trágico que fue lo mío. No tienes idea de lo horrible que es para mí no poder recortar nada. Por más que intento con todas mis fuerzas, no hay nada.

¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que sé que nunca podré desahogarme por completo con nadie, porque la única persona que quiero que me sostenga hasta que crea que todo está bien, me odia y no quiere saber nada de mí. Así que tengo que cargar con ese enorme peso dentro de mí. —sonrió con tristeza. —Puedes decirle eso a Sesshomaru si quieres. Dile que no se preocupe, que el karma si me está cobrando factura por lo que le hice.

—Rin, no digas eso. —le regañó él. —Nada de lo sucedido fue tu culpa y todos lo sabemos muy bien. Sé que eso no te sirve porque él no lo cree así. Pero tú y yo sabemos que tarde o temprano esto se descubrirá. Por ahora nos tienes a todos apoyándote, y eso no va a cambiar.

—Lo sé. —sonrió agradecida. Tenía amigos que valían oro y no podía estar más orgullosa de eso. —Ustedes son lo mejor que tengo en la vida. Los amo muchísimo, a cada uno.

—Y nosotros a ti. Y es por eso que te cité aquí, para que sepas que no nos estamos quedando de brazos cruzados con lo que te sucedió. —Declaró firmemente. —Estamos tratando de averiguar quién estuvo detrás de todo aquella noche. Conseguimos algunas pistas, pero no nos han llevado a nada importante aún. De todas formas, el proyecto recién empieza.

Rin lo miró asombrada ¿en verdad estaban haciendo todo eso por ella? No pudo con la felicidad que se instaló en su corazón en ese momento, y se puso de pié para poder abrazar fuertemente al peliplata. —¡Ustedes son increíbles, los mejores! No te haces una idea de lo feliz y agradecida que estoy. En serio, gracias Inuyasha. Y gracias también por tus palabras, eres un gran, gran amigo y ex cuñado.

Inuyasha sonrió complacido, y la pegó a su cuerpo para abrazarla con más intensidad. —No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea. Eres como la hermana que nunca tuve, pero que mi madre está intentando tener.

Tras eso, Rin lo apartó desprevenidamente al tiempo que lo miraba con asombro. —¡¿Qué, es en serio?!

El peliplata sonrió un poco apenado. Su madre era un total misterio, siempre eran muy inesperadas las ideas o proyectos que se le ocurrían. —Sí, o eso es lo que nos contó la semana pasada. Resulta que según ella se siente muy sola y ese tipo de cosas, tú sabes; Sesshomaru y yo ya estamos grandes y bla, bla, bla. Así que no tuvo mejor idea que querer agrandar la familia, y ahora prácticamente está obligando a mi padra a... tú sabes. .. eso.

Rin soltó una carcajada. —Tu madre siempre será mi modelo a seguir. Dile que espero que lo consiga muy pronto. Oh, y dale mis pésame a tu padre, debe estar pasándolo fatal.

—Ni te imaginas, está como un loco. Sabes que tratar con ella no es para nada fácil. De echo, esta mañana me pareció oírlos discutir porque mi padre tenía que atender asuntos en la oficina y ella le dijo que deje de perder el tiempo en eso y que mejor se pusiera a cumplir su deber como marido.

—No me imagino cómo debe estar la pobre Shiori presenciando todo eso. —de pronto, una pregunta se le pasó por la mente. —A propósito ¿Qué piensa Sessh de todo eso?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y la miró de pies a cabeza. —¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? Ve a preguntarle a él. ¿por qué todos quieren saber la opinión de ese idiota?

La pelinegra suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. —¡No se puede hablar bien contigo! —le dio un pequeño empujón. —Y mejor regresemos a nuestras casas, Bankotsu debe estar preocupado por mí.

Tomaron sus pertenencias y las bebidas, y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a sus hogares. Durante todo el trayecto, Inuyasha se replanteó la posibilidad de contarle a Rin sobre el compromiso que Sesshomaru había planeado tener con ella, pero que por causa de todo lo sucedido, jamás pudo llevarse a cabo. Aunque cabría la posibilidad de que si le contaba aquello, sería un golpe muy fuerte para ella, y eso solo lograría ponerla más triste y deprimida de lo que estaba. Por otro lado, quizas la noticia despertaba valor y esperanza en ella y sería una gran motivación también para arreglar el gran conflicto que tenían. Sí, eso último no tenía mucho sentido, pues el problema no era ella, sino el idiota de su hermano, pero si la pelinegra era consiente de todo aquello, lograría darle el gran empujón que necesitaba para armarse de valor y enfrentar a su hermano para hacerlo entrar en razón y arreglar sus problemas como gente civilizasa y adulta.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa de Rin, él aún no había decidido si contarle o no, y sólo se quedó ahí, parado al lado del portón y con la cabeza gacha. Estaba confundido y perdido en sus pensamientos.

Rin notó el extraño cambio en el peliplata. De echo, él había estado muy distraído durante la plática que habían tenido en el camino, dándole respuestas confusas y para nada coherentes.

Se acercó un poco a él y apoyó una mano en su hombro para tener su atención. —¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, preocupada. Inuyasha levantó la mirada, su semblante estaba cargado de duda y preocupación. —Rin, Sesshomaru. .. él tenía planeado... él nos dijo que... —decidió mejor no contarle nada. No era el mejor momento ni el lugar, por ahora se guardaría esa noticia para otra ocasión. Además tampoco estaba seguro si correspondía que él le contase aquello ¿y si Sesshomaru lo asesinaba por chismoso? El miedo lo abrazó en ese momento y se le heló la sangre de solo pensarlo.

Se percató que Rin estaba a la espera de sus palabras, y cómo no sabía qué decirle para desviar el tema anterior, comenzó a balbucear como idiota. —Er... Ses-shomaru... él... amm... está... yo... —luego se acordó de algo que últimamente estaba sucediendo en su casa, seguramen Rin ya estaba al tanto, pero de igual manera era un gran despiste. —¿Sabías que Kagura ha estado visitando a Sesshomaru desde la semana pasada?

Lo dijo como si nada, pero no esperó que Rin lo encontrase tan extraño. Ella lo miró sorprendída y con el ceño fruncido. Además, parecía haber palidecido un poco. —¡¿Qué has dicho?! —preguntó, escandalizada. — ¿Cómo que Kagura ha estado viendo a Sessh todo este tiempo? ¡y me lo dices ahora!

Inuyasha se alejó un poco de ella, atemorizado ante su reacción. —Creí que ya lo sabías ¿no que muy amigas y toda la cosa? Ella debería habértelo dicho.

—¡Pero no me dijo nada! —se obligó a tomar una profunda respiración y calmarse. Al fin de cuentas, no tenía por qué enojarse con Inuyasha, él no era culpable de nada. —Cómo sea, ese asunto no es de mi incumbencia. Además, si él la recibe, es porque está a gusto con ella.

El peliplata negó rapidamente.—No, ni te creas que... —pero Rin lo cortó antes de que pudiera explicar bien la situación. —Voy a entrar, nos vemos, Inuyasha.

—Nos vemos a la noche. —contestó simplemente. Se sentía un poco culpabable, sólo había logrado entristecerla.

Cuando Rin entró a su casa, recién había caído en cuenta de las palabras de Inuyasha ¿Qué había en la noche? se preguntó. ¿O acaso había oído mal? No tuvo tiempo de replantear a fondo lo dicho, pues el sonido de la televisión a todo volumen la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—Te amo, José Luís Alberto de la Rosa. —oyó que hablaba una mujer.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Ana María Fernanda Castillo. —contestó la voz de un hombre. —Pero no podemos estar juntos, nuestro amor... es imposible. —en eso,comenzó a sonar una melodía dramática típico de telenovelas. Luego le siguió un grito: —¡NOOOOOOO!

Al asomarse al sillón, se encontró con Hakudoshi. Éste estaba desparramado con restos y migas de galletas a su alrededor. —Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó ella. El muchacho dio un pequeño salto, sorprendido. —Ay, ay Dios mío ¡Rin, avisa cuando llegas! —apagó la televisión y se puso en pié. Rin en seguida reconoció como suya la bata rosa pastel que el muchacho llevaba puesto.

—¿Esa es mi bata? —preguntó extrañada, pues ahora se veía un poco diferente. —¡¿Qué le has echo?!

Hakudoshi se agustó la prenda. —¿Ésta? No lo sé, yo solo la saqué del tendedero, que por cierto, yo mismo colgué. —contestó con una sonrisa, muy orgulloso. —En cuanto a su aspecto, ni me quieras culpar a mí. Yo solo me encargo de meter toda la ropa sucia a la lavadora, luego ella hace el resto. Busca a otro a quien culpar.

—¡¿Y es que no sabes que debes separar la ropa clara de la de color?! ¡No puedes meter todo a la misma vez, ya ves lo que ocurre si lo haces! —explicó, señalando hacía el atuendo rosa pastel... o que una vez fue, pues, ahora tenía grandes manchas de color azul esparcidas aquí y allá.

Hakudoshi desvió la mirada, avergonzado. Luego pareció pensar en algo, y su semblante se volvió tosco. —De eso tampoco me quieras culpar a mí, ahí había una remera de Bankotsu, y eso fue que... —Rin soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio, prefirió no seguir escuchando a las tonterías de su amigo, y se dio la vuelta para encaminarse hacia su habitación mientras lo dejaba a él hablando sólo.

Una vez en su cuarto, dejó su bolso en la cama y se dispuso a buscar algo de ropa en su armario para poder tomar un baño. Pasando prendas y prendas, se encontró con una remera de hombre de color rojo intenso con las siglas en ingles "Bad boy" en color negro. Se la llevó a su rostro y lo olfateó, aún tenía el embriagador perfume de Sesshomaru. Rin amaba esa remera, el peliplata por otro lado... la detestaba. No por nada jamás le había reclamado que se la devolviese, tal como lo había echo con otras prendas que se le quedaban allí.

Eso le hizo recordar que tendría que regresarle todas sus pertenencias olvidadas, e inmediatamente su ánimo decayó aún más. Cada día que pasaba se volvía más real y más dolorosa su ruptura con él. Lo extrañaba muchísimo. Extrañaba su compañía, abrazarlo, besarlo, sus pláticas a media noche, sus tontas discusiones, todo. Lo extrañaba todo...

—Espero que la persona que nos hizo esto, esté muy contenta con su cometido. —Murmuró, entristecida.

Decidió quedarse con la remera para ponersela después de ducharse. Mientras buscaba un jeans y ropa interior, iba apartando más ropa del peliplata que encontraba. Al final tuvo cuatro remeras, seis camisas, dos manga largas y cinco sudaderas (de la cual decidió quedarse con una).

Cuando iba a recoger toda la ropa para dejarla en la cama, el vestido blanco colgado en la percha, llamó su atención. Dejó a un lado las prendas y tomó el vestido, y vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando lo vio todo manchado de color azul.

Lanzó un pequeño grito de rabia, y salió furiosa de su habitación en busca del albino. Cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras, lo encontró tecleando algo en su celular. —¡Tú! —le gritó ella. —¡Mira lo que has echo con el vestido que me compró Sessh, eres un animal!

Hakudoshi levantó brevemente su mirada hacia ella, luego regresó su atención al teléfono y se encogió de hombros. —Pues dile que te compre otro, tiene dinero ¿no?

Rin tiró enfurecida el vestido al suelo, y bajó la escalera a paso apresurado. —¡Ahora sí, voy matarte! —y se abalanzó sobre él, tirándole del cabello. Hakudoshi intentaba apartarla de encima suyo, pero la maldita tenía una fuerza impresionante.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de entrada se abrió, dando paso a Bankotsu y dos hombres vestidos de mameluco rojo, ambos cargando dos pilas de cajas cada uno. Los tres se quedaron pasmados viendo el expectaculo con expresiones de asombro y confusión.

—Amm... ¿aquí vives tú? —preguntó uno de los tipos, y observó a Hakudoshi de pies a cabeza. El muchacho llevaba pantuflas de Scooby Doo, pantalón pijama de Pikachu, una bata rosa manchada de azul, y un gorro de dormir de Naruto. La muchacha solo llevaba uniforme escolar, pero tenía una mirada aterradora y con promesa de muerte.

Bankotsu se tapó la cara y asintió, avergonzado. —Lamentablemente sí. —lanzó un suspiro y les hizo señas a los tipos para que lo siguiesen a la cocina.

Una vez que los hombres se marcharon, Rin interrogó a su primo. —¿Qué es todo esto? —le preguntó, al ver latas de refrescos, botellitas de cerveza, bolsas de papas fritas y unos cuantos kilos de carne.

El moreno destapó una lata y se la llevó a la boca, tomando un gran sorbo. —¿Qué, no te enteraste? Voy a dar una parrillada esta noche.

Rin lo miro confundida. —¿Y qué se supone que vamos a celebrar?

—¿Acaso tiene que ser una ocasión especial para poder dar una parrillada? No sé, vamos a celebrar que es viernes. —chocó su lata con la de Hakudoshi. —¡Por ser viernes! —aullaron ambos muchachos a la vez.

—Uff, cómo sea ¿quién viene?

—Inuyasha, Miroku, Aome, Naraku, Sango, Kikyo, Shiori, Kagura, Abi, Jakotsu, Adler y Miyuki.

Rin frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué invitaste a Kikyo y a Miyuki?

—¿Y por qué no? Somos todos amigos.

—Ellas no son mis amigas. —le corrigió. Bankotsu encogió los hombros. —Van a venir y ya, no seas mesquina y rencorosa.

—¡Ah, no pues, entonces invita a Sessh también! —replicó enojada.—Que venga él y todos a quienes a ti se te antoje invitar, y vivamos todos muy felices y contentos como si nada hubiese pasado.

Inmediatamente el semblante tranquilo de Bankotsu cambió a uno de intenso enojo al escuchar a su prima nombrar al peliplata. —Ya dije una vez que aquí no se habla de ese imbécil. Y no quiero ver que se acerque a ti ni de casualidad.

—Ay, ya. —bufó. —Has lo que quieras. Qué pasó con los demás ¿Siquiera invitaste a Kohaku?

—Kanna tiene que cuidar a su hermanita. En cuanto a Ayame y los demás, me dijieron que se reunirían para una cena en casa de un tío de Koga. Y pues Kohaku... Sango le habrá puesto al tanto seguramente.

—Hmp... ok. Voy a darme una ducha ¿has pedido algo de comer? ¡muero de hambre! En buen momento mis padres le dieron vacaciones a las cocineras. —comentó irónicamente.

Bankotsu tomó la guía de teléfono y comenzó a pasar páginas. —Voy a pedir pizza o algo.

—O algo... —se quejó Hakudoshi. Luego preguntó ofendido: —¿Nadie va a comer la comida que YO preparé?

Rin y Bankotsu se miraron horrorizados, luego a Hakudoshi y de vuelta a ellos. Rin se estremeció de solo imaginarselo y antes de salir corriendo de la cocina gritó hacía su primo: —¡Que sea de pepperoni!

Al llegar la noche, Rin se encontraba en su habitación arreglandose un poco. Tal como había elegido, tenía puesto la remera de Sesshomaru, jeans ajustados de color azul, sus Vans negras y un saquito negro, pues afuera estaba algo fresco, pero de todas formas se lo dejó desprendido.

Ató su cabello en una coleta alta y se roció un poco de perfume. Cuando salió al pasillo de la habitación, se cruzó con Hakudoshi, éste aún llevaba puesto todo el outfit de ese día.

Rin lo miró de pies a cabeza.—¿Tú no piensas cambiarte?

Hakudoshi encogió sus hombros. —¿Para qué? Si nomas son los de siempre.

—¿Que no iba a venir también Shiori?

El albino abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. —¡Mierda, cierto, lo había olvidado! —salió disparado como alma que lleva el diablo.

Rin bufó y negó. Pobre Shiori, no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba al llegar allí. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que con ese extraño caracter, pusiese a Hakudoshi en su lugar más pronto que tarde. Y si no fuese así pues... bueno, allá ellos.

Cuando iba bajando por la escalera, el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de los invitados. En eso, Bankotsu salió de la cocina y fue el que se dispuso a atenderlos.

Kikyo y Naraku fueron los primeros en entrar, seguidos de Abi, Kagura... y Sara.

Nada más verla, el rechazo invadió a Rin. ¿Qué hacía ella en SU casa? ¿quién la invitó? Bankotsu en ningún momento la nombró entre los invitados. Pero de todas formas ahí estaba ella, vistiendo un vestido acampanado en color lila y sandalias blancas, viéndose toda tímida e inocente, cuando en realidad era todo lo opuesto. A Rin le dieron ganas de reír del coraje, la faz de Sara era típico de una mosquita muerta.

—Pasen, pasen al patio trasero. —invitó amablemente Bankotsu. —Dentro de unos minutos llegarán los demás.

Todos se dirigieron rápidamente en dirección a la parte de atrás, con excepción de Sara que primero se acercó tímidamente hacía él. —Hola, espero que no te moleste que haya aparecido de la nada. Sé que dije que no iba a poder venir, pero al final no me pude resistir.

El moreno sonrió encantado con su presencia. —Para nada, me alegra mucho que hayas venido. Bienvenida.

—¡Ah, pues ni te creas! —los interrumpió Rin, mientras se acercaba a ellos con paso calculador y brazos cruzados. Miró despectivamente a Sara de pies a cabeza. —¿Qué haces aquí?

La sonrisa del moreno desapareció tan pronto oyó el tono de desprecio de su prima. —Rin, no empieces. —le ordenó, con un dege de advertencia.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes Otsu! —sonrió, pero sus ojos denotaban enojo. —Yo seré un ángel está noche, y más... pero primero que se large de aquí. —esta vez se dirigió a Sara. —Vete, no eres ni serás nunca bienvenida aquí.

—¡Rin, basta! —se acercó a ella y la tomó por ambos brazos. —Por favor, no seas así. Solo quiero pasar una bonita y tranquila noche en compañía de todos.

—Pues eso debiste pensarlo antes de invitarla. —hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la muchacha. —Dile que se vaya ¿o prefieres que yo la saque?

Sara no espero a que Bankotsu contestase, y se dio la vuelta para salir de la mansión. No iba a quedarse en un lugar donde no era bienvenida solo para que la insulten y la humillen ¡no señor! Ella también tenía orgullo y sentimientos.

Tras eso, Bankotsu lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y la soltó. —Bien, ahí está ¿ya estás contenta? —preguntó, enfadado. —¿Por qué tienes que ser mala, qué ganas con eso Rin?

—Ella es la que se ha arrojado a los brazos de mi novio como una ofrecida ¿y yo soy la mala?

—¡Deja esas tonterías en el pasado! —la regañó.—Mira Rin, sabes que detesto discutir contigo. No dejemos que una tontería arruine esta noche, aprovechemos que tus padres no están y disfrutemos de esto. Vamos a tratar de pasarla bien y sin rencores.

Rin tomó una larga respiración, pareció pensarlo por unos segundos, luego cerró sus ojos y asintió.—Está bien ¡pero nada más lo hago por ti! Ve a buscarla.

El rostro de Bankotsu se iluminó con una brillante sonrisa.—Eres la mejor, te amo. —le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo en busca de Sara.

Luego de eso, Rin se metió a la cocina en busca de algún refresco, y se encontró sorpresivamente con Hakudoshi, quien por suerte ya estaba vestido de manera decente. Se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó una lata de CocaCola, luego se recostó en la encimera para oír la conversación telefónica que el albino estaba teniendo.

—Sí. —contestó en tono sensual. —Mis tios no están en casa así que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera... no te tardes en llegar linda, estoy deseoso de ti... está bien, nos vemos, estaré esperándote.

Colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa triunfadora, hasta que la voz de la pelinegra lo sacó de su ensoñación. —¿No que estabas babeando por Shiori, y ahora invitas a otra de tus liges? Y Sara también está aquí. Si mal no recuerdo, ella también te gusta.

Hakudoshi se acercó a ella con una sonrisa de Don Juan, cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, tomó un mechón de su pelo y lo enroscó en su dedo.—A mí me gustan todas. —contestó simplemente.—Incluso me gustas tú.

Rin vio llegar a Kohaku por encima del hombro del muchacho, éste alcanzó a oír lo que acababa de decir el albino, y se tapó la boca para que no lo oyera reír, luego se recostó por el marco de la puerta a esperar la respuesta de ella.

Rin se mordió el labio inferior. —¿En serio te gusto? —decidió seguirle el juego. Se acercó más a él.—¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mí?

—Todo. Eres hermosa, preciosa, candente ¡me pones a arder nena!

—Oh ¿en serio? —Hakudoshi asintió, emocionado.—Sí, muchísimo ¿ya vas a besarme?

Rin rompió sus ilustraciones con una carcajada.—¡Nooo, por supuesto que no! Y haste a un lado, quiero abrazar a mi mejor amigo.—le dio un suave empujón, el cual fue suficiente para que él saliese corriendo de la cocina gritando que odiaba esa casa.

—Eres mala. —le dijo Kohaku, y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.—Pero debo admitir que lo que él dijo es muy certero.

—No, ¿tú también? —le dio un pequeño golpe. —Eres un jugador igual que él.

—Para nada, a mí sólo me gusta una. —La tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.—Y en serio creo que eres hemosa y candente. Eres todo un sueño. Incluso las estrellas están celosas de tu belleza.

Rin apartó la mirada y sonrió. Nunca se cansaria de escuchar a Kohaku decirle todas esas hermosas frases que alimentaban su autoestima como nada.

Kohaku volvió a tamarla por el mentón. Cuando ella lo miró, sintió un extraño cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago, y su corazón comenzó a bombear más de prisa al tiempo que él acercaba lentamente su cabeza hacia la de ella, hasta que sus labios estaban casi rozandose.

Al ver que Rin no hacia ni un movimiento para apartarse, Kohaku sintió que ya lo tenía. Pero cuando estaba a punto se besarla, la voz de su cuñado sonó como truenos en el paraíso.

—¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?

Ambos se alejaron del otro rápidamente. Rin tomó un trago de su bebida, tratando de verse indiferente. —¿Cómo estás, Miroku?

El muchacho sonrió con picardía. —No tan bien como ustedes, parece. De todas formas, yo solo vine por esto. —tomó una de las cajas de la encimera. —Ya no los molesto más, sigan con lo suyo.

Cuando salió de la cocina, Rin posó su atención en Kohaku. —No sé qué creé él que acababa de pasar, pero está muy equivocado.

Aquello se sintió como un puñetazo en el estómago, pero se obligó a sonreí y mostrarse igual de indiferente que ella. Maldijo a Miroku una y otra vez, si no hubiese sido por su interrupción, estaría disfrutando de un beso de ensueño con Rin.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos con los demás? —la dulce voz de Rin lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Por supuesto. —contestó derrotado. Aquella no era para nada la noche que había planeado pasar con ella, pero de todas maneras, aprovecharía de su compañía tal como siempre lo hacía.

Más de una hora después, ya todos estaban reunidos en el patito trasero, disfrutando del aire puro y de la compañía de cada uno. Todos los hombres estaban reunidos alrededor de la parrilla, conversando. Mientras que las mujeres hacían lo mismo del otro lado de la piscina.

Rin se acercó hacia una mesa en donde se encontraban todas las bebidas y refrescos. Tomó un vaso descartable, y abrió la conservadora para buscar algunos cubitos de hielo, cuando de la nada, Kagura apareció.

—Tu casa, tu cocina, tu patio tu piscina, todo es tan woow.

Rin se sirvió un poco de Cocacola, luego miró hacia la pelinegra y sonrió. Se había olvidado de que Kagura sólo había pisado una vez su casa, pero fue en el pasado, y no había pasado del living.—Gracias, mis padres se esfuerzan mucho para dar esa expresión.

—Bueno, pues hacen un buen trabajo. —se aclaró la garganta para hablar de la verdadera razón por la que se acercó a ella en ese momento. —Escucha Rin, sé que ya estás al tanto de mis visitas a Sesshomaru. Por es quiero que sepas que todo es en buen plan. O sea, estoy intentando acercarme a él para acerlo recapacitar y que entienda que lo que te sucedió fue todo obra de un ser despreciable que solo buscaba separarlos y verte mal. Es lo mismo que están haciendo los demás, nada más y nada menos. No quiero que malinterpretes mis actos.

—Bueno, debo admitir que me sorprendí mucho cuando Inuyasha me lo contó. Y sí, me enojé por unas horas. Pero si es por eso, entonces debo agradecertelo mucho.—ambas se sonrieron, pero por diferentes razones, aunque no lo sabían.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. —respondió Kagura.—Y te entiendo si malinterpretaste mis acciones, pero no debes preocuparte de eso conmigo. En cambio a cierta fulanita, pues bueno...

Rin miró hacia Sara, quien se encontraba riéndose de algo que dijo Hakudoshi.—Ni me lo recuerdes. En cualquier momento terminaré lanzándola a la piscina.

—No, tú no vas a hacer eso.—sintió como los Brazos de Bankotsu la rodeaban desde atrás.

—Los dejo solos.—dijo Kagura, y se alejó en dirección a Abi.

Rin le dio un ligero codazo en las costillas, intentando hacer que la suelte. —Lo haré si quiero.

Bankotsu pasó una mano por detrás de sus rodillas y la cargó en sus brazos.—No si yo te lanzo primero. —sonrió con malicia. Rin se removió en sus brazos, tratando se liberarse a toda costa.—¡Sueltame Otsu, si me tiras te arrastro conmigo!

—Eso lo veremos.—la acercó al borde de la piscina, su espada casi tocaba el agua, a lo que Rim comenzó a gritar como loca, mientras que Bankotsu solo se reía de su sufrimiento.

—¿Ninguna de ustedes se ha preguntado nunca la razón por la que Bankotsu trata a Rin de esas maneras? —preguntó Abi a sus amigas.

Kagura frunció el ceño, no entendiendo.—¿A qué te refieres? Ellos son primos.

Abi rodó los ojos y bufó. —¡Pues a eso! —señaló. Bankotsu dejó a Rin en el suelo luego de haberla echo girar en el aire, pero no la había soltado aún. Ambos reían felices mientras se miraban, y en un descuido, el moreno le propinó un largo beso en la mejilla a su prima.

—¡Dios mio! —jadeó Kagura en sorpresa.—¡Tienes razón! ¿qué maneras son esas de tratar a una prima?

—Te lo dije. —contestó Abi. —Lo he visto desde hace mucho tiempo, y siempre me pareció extraño y algo... raro.

En ese instante, una idea pasó por la mente de Kagura, la cual la llevó a taparse la boca en asombro. —¿Y si él está ena... enamorado de ella?

Se miraron la una a la otra por un largo tiempo, pérdidas en sus pensamientos y replanteandose posibilidades. Hasta que la voz de Kikyo las trajo de vuelta. —¿Qué diablos están pensando y diciéndo? Par de enfermas.

Rin se estaba riendo tanto que casi le dolía el estómago, además de que sentía que necesitaba ir al baño urgentemente. —Espera Otsu, voy al baño y regreso en un parpadeo.

—Está bien, pero no te tardes, pronto estará la cena.

Rin asintió y entró corriendo al interior de la casa. Cuando iba subiendo dos escalones, el timbre sonó. Miró extrañada hacia la puerta ¿quién podría ser? Ya todos estaban allí, a no ser que Bankotsu haya invitado a alguien a última hora.

Abrió la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces, y vaya sorpresa la suya cuando se encontró inesperadamente cara a cara con Sesshomaru. Soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, y la adrenalina invadió su cuerpo.—¿Qué hace él aquí? —susurró para sí misma, y apolló su espalda contra la puerta. Comenzó a hiperventilar en alerta, sentía que le estaba faltando el aire.

—¿Qué hago, qué hago, hago? —se preguntó una y otra vez. De pronto, reparó en algo. Miró hacia bajo, cayendo en cuenta que llevaba puesto su remera ¿se había dado cuenta él? No era posible, había cerrado la puerta tan rápido como la abrió. Pero... ¿y si lo había visto?

Se mordió el labio inferior, era un total manojo de nervios e indecisión ¿debería abrirle la puerta? ¿qué pintaba él ahí? Bueno, si tuvo las agallas de aparecer en su casa, era por algo ¿no? ¡¿pero para qué?!

Tomó un profundo respiración, necesitaba aclarar su mente antes de poder enfrentarse a él.

Cuando se empezó a sentir un grado menos nerviosa, decidió que estaba algo lista para enfretarlo. Pero antes necesitaba deshacerse de esa remera...

Paseó su vista por todos lados, hasta que la enorme plantera que estaba en un rincón a su derecha parecía un buen escondite. Se quitó su abrigo y luego la prenda, quedándose en solo con su sujetador de encaje blanco. Dejó la remera entre las ojas, y se volvió a poner el abrigo, pero cuando quiso cerrarlo, el cierre comenzó a fallar evitando tal acción. Intentó un par de veces más, pero no había caso. Maldijo una y otra vez al universo por ser una perra con ella.

No le quedaba de otra que atenderlo de esa forma, de igual menera, él no tenía por qué verla ¿no?

Con indecisión, abrió la puerta nuevamente, pero solo asomó su cabeza, dejando todo su cuerpo oculto tras la madera. Él peliplata aún estaba parado allí, con esa típica mirada neutral en su hermoso rostro.

Rin se recordó poner una expresión dura e indiferente. —¿Qué haces aquí, en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Sólo vine a devolverte un par de cosas que se te quedaron en mi casa. —contestó en tono hermético. Ella recién se percató de la caja celeste que él tenía en sus manos.

Al ver que Rin sólo se quedaba mirando el objeto en sus manos y sin hacer un movimiento para tomarlo, Sesshomaru hizo amage de dejarlo en el suelo con intención de marcharse luego.

—¡¿Ya te vas?! —le gritó Rin. Y se maldijo cuando se dio cuenta que sonó desesperada. Aclaró su garganta, y se recordó regresar a su papel. —Quiero decir... ¿a dónde demonios te crees que vas? También tengo tus porquerías arriba, había pensado en quemarlas, pero ya que estás aquí, hmp.—abrió un poco más la puerta, dándole pase libre. Antes de que él pudiese verla de frente, se giró rápidamente y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la escalera.—Ven para que hagamos esto lo más rápido posible, si Bankotsu deacubre que estás aquí, las cosas se pondrán horribles.

La siguió hacia su habitación, y una vez allí, dejó la caja en cima de la cama mientras Rin le daba la espalda, buscando algunas cosas en su cómoda.

—Ya puse toda tu ropa en aquella caja.—señaló a la caja roja en el suelo.—Aquí tengo algunos perfumes tuyos y... ¡oh! Tu reloj. También estos cuadernos y estas gafas.

Una vez que ya tenía todo lo de esa cómoda, se pasó a la mesita de luz para ver si conseguía algo más. —Toma.—le pasó lo conseguido sin aún voltearse a verlo.—Puedes poner esto ya en tu caja.

Sesshomaru hizo lo que ella le pidió y guardó sus cosas entre sus prendas de ropa. En eso, el vestido que estaba tendido en la cama de Rin, llamó su atención. Tomó la prenda e inmediatamente la reconoció como el vestido que le había regalado él, sólo que podría jurar que no se veía para nada en el buen estado que él le había entregado.

—No era necesario que te desquitaras con el vestido. —le informó él, tomándola por sorpresa.

Rin creyó haber escuchado hablar al peliplata, pero no estaba muy segura, ya que nada más encontrarse con su portaretrato destrozando en el cajón de su mesita, el aturdimiento la envolvió.

Sesshomaru se posicionó tras ella, y logró ver que el marco con la foto donde salían ellos dos, estaba echo pedazos. —Hmp ¿Y ahora también la foto? —comentó en tono irónico. —Estoy aquí por si quieres desquitarte verdaderamente.

Rin se giró sin pensar hacia él, aún no salía de su asombro ¿cómo había llegado eso ahí? Y más importante aún ¡¿por qué estaba echo pedazos?!

Levantó su mirada hacia el peliplata, cayó en cuenta muy tarde de la poca distancia que había entre los dos, y de que se encontraba en sujetador.

Y así los sorprendió Kohaku, quien fue a su búsqueda. Miró a Sesshomaru, luego a la caja, y por último a ella medio desnuda.

—¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?! —demandó, enojado.


	14. Capítulo 14

Ambos voltearon hacia la puerta al oír la demanda del moreno, pero Rin aún no salía de su asombro al encontrar destrozado el vidrio de su portaretraro, y pasó por alto a su mejor amigo quien estaba echo una furia mientras esperaba una explicación al sorprenderlos en ese estado.

Kohaku avanzó hacia ellos, fulminando con la mirada al peliplata. —Rin ¿qué hace este idiota aquí? —preguntó enfadado. Sesshumaru entrecerró sus ojos tras oír eso. —¿Cómo te atreviste a llamarme? —demandó en tono gélido, y se giró hacía él para enfrentarlo.

Kohaku no se dejaría intimidar por él; no en esa ocasión ni en ninguna otra. Estaba arto de que el peliplata controlase a su antojo a Rin, lo había echo durante toda su relación, pero era increíble lo sinvergüenza que podía llegar a ser si buscaba seguir haciéndolo aún cuando ellos ya habían terminado. —¿Que, eres sordo? Te llamé por lo que eres ¿cómo te atreves a aparecerte por aquí sabiendo que no eres bienvenido?

—Lo que haga aquí no es de tu incumbencia. —respondió bruscamente. —Métete en tus propios asuntos.

El moreno bufó en burla y cruzó sus brazos en gesto arrogante. —¡Mira tú! Irónicamente resulta que mi asunto en este momento es Rin, y no te quiero cerca de ella.

—Hmph tan patético como de costumbre, siempre estando al pendiente de mi relación con Rin.

—Y no es para nada en vano, al fin y al cabo, todo terminó como siempre lo supuse; tú botándola como si fuese basura y tratándola de igual manera. —lo observó despectivamente de pies a cabeza. —Eres el idiota más grande que conozco.

—Después de ti, eso es seguro. —Kohaku se mordió el interior de la mejilla y apretó sus puños fuertemente, estaba tentado con arrogarse hacia él y darle su merecido. —Será mejor que te largues. —habló entre dientes. —No tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí.

Sesshomaru se acercó a él, tratando de intimidarlo. —¿Y quién lo dice?

—Yo. —contestó firmemente, sin vacilar. —Y que conste que te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas.

—¿Y qué pasaría si me lo pidieras por las malas? —preguntó en tono amenazante. En ese momento, Rin se interpuso entre ellos, tratando de impedir que una futura pelea se desate en su habitación. —¡Es suficiente! Solo están haciendo el ridículo. Puedes tomar tus cosas e irte. —se dirigió con voz demandante al peliplata, dándole un ligero empujón en el pecho para alejarlo de su mejor amigo. —Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Sesshomaru lanzó un bufido y medio sonrió de lado. —Con gusto. —tomó la caja con sus pertenencias del suelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.— Espero no tengas que volver a cruzarte en mi camino.

Kohaku soltó una corta risa.—Es lo que todos esperamos; no volverte a ver cerca de ella, grabatelo muy bien en la cabeza.

—Kohaku, no te metas. —pidió firmemente Rin, mientras miraba con rabia hacia el peliplata ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle eso cuando fue ÉL quien se apareció en su casa? Prácticamente él se metió en su camino, y ahora la hacia quedar como si fuese que ella lo había llamado. La hacia sentirse estúpida. Era un total y completo idiota. —Sólo vete de una buena vez.— si seguía quedándose allí parado en el umbral de la puerta cómo si quisiera decirle algo una última vez, ella no lo aguantaría y rompería en llanto enfrente suyo, y sólo conseguiría humillarse una vez más. Sí, estaba muy enfadada, pero estaba aún más dolida, y sobraba decir que él no necesitaba ver eso.

Cuando sintió que una lágrima comenzaba a deslizarse por su mejilla, le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia su tocador de maquillaje. —Que te vaya horrible y espero disfrutes con Miyuki. —le deseó irónicamente. Vio por el espejo como el semblante de él se volvió confuso fugazmente, pero inmediatamente regresó su expresión fria e indiferente. —Hmph, te diría lo mismo. —lanzó una rápida mirada hacía Kohaku. —Pero dudo mucho que lo hagas con ese idiota. —y sin hacer ni decir más, salió de la habitación.

—Maldito desgraciado. —gruñó Kohaku, minutos después. —Debiste haber dejado que lo golpeara.

—No lo vale. —murmuró Rin, y en un acto de enojo lanzó contra la pared el portaretraro que aún tenía en su mano. Dio fuertemente contra la dura superficie, el vidrio por fin se hizo añicos del todo, y el fuerte impacto rompió el marco de plástico dejando caer la fotografía al suelo junto con los fragmentos de vidrio y demás desperdicios. No conforme con eso, tomó la fotografía y la desgarró en seis partes para luego tirar los pedazos a la papelera.

El rostro de Kohaku se iluminó con una sonrisa malévola y su pecho se infló de orgullo. Tal parecía indicar que Rin comenzaba a sentir rencor por el peliplata, aquello podría significar que muy pronto pondría fin a esos sentimientos que tenía por él, lo que sería muy beneficioso para sus planes, pues, si las cosas comenzaban a marchar tan rápido como pronosticaba; Rin sería suya más pronto que tarde. Lo que sería un verdadero milagro.

Pero por ahora no se adelantaría a los hechos y dejaría que todo fluyera de acuerdo a sus planes y al destino. Así que se obligó a mantenerse indiferente y a enfrascarse en su papel de mejor amigo para esparcir consuelo hacia ella.

Un par de minutos después de darle su espacio y dejar que se recuperase, se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo para que lo mirase. Rin levantó su cabeza y al mirarlo a los ojos, fue como si volviese a la realidad. Su rostro resplandeció con una brillante sonrisa y se pasó ambas manos por las mejillas para apartar sus lágrimas. —Es una hermosa noche ¿verdad? —comentó entusiasmada, como si nada acabase de suceder hace unos minutos. —Deberíamos regresar al patio con los demás.

Kohaku asintió y sonrió nervioso, el cambio tan repentino en ella logró incomodarlo un poco.—Hmm... oye. —se rascó la mejilla y la siguió con la vista cuando ella se dirigió a su closet para buscar una remera y ponersela. —Sabes que puedes llorar en mi presencia si quieres, no tienes por que fingir sentimientos conmigo. Creí que eso estaba más que claro desde siempre.

Rin encogió los hombros. —Llorar no va hacer que las cosas se arreglen. Si lo hago es solo porque no puedo evitarlo. Pero estoy decidida a superarlo muy pronto.

—Y espero que a él también. —murmuró para sí mismo, refiriéndose a Sesshomaru.

Luego de que Rin saliera del baño, decidieron regresar con los demás para disfrutar de la cena. Cuando iban bajando por la escalera, Rin echó un rápido vistazo a la plantera donde había ocultado la remera de Sesshomaru ¡y vaya sorpresa la suya al ver que ya no se encontraba en dicho lugar!

Entrecerró sus ojos en sospecha, imaginándose la razón de tal desaparición. —Ese maldito... —murmuró por lo bajo, rubiruzándose al caer en cuenta que él sí la había visto con su remera y también sabía lo que había echo ¡que bochornoso! Ahora él sabía que aún le seguía importando, después de que se esforzó por verse indiferente en su presencia. Se sentía extremadamente patética.

Pero no había tiempo para analizar lo sucedido, porque debía pensar plenamente en una forma de recuperar SU remera; porque le pertenencia a ella. Sesshomaru sólo la había quitado porque quería fastidiarla, y lo había logrado. Pero si creía que ella se quedaría de brazos cruzados, iba a llevarse una gran sorpresa...

—¿Verdad que es la mejor comida de parrillada que han probado? —soltó Naraku a los presentes, cuando ya estaban sentados cenando en una larga mesa de jardín. —Te has lucido, Bankotsu. —Todos murmuraron y asintieron en acuerdo. Bankotsu sólo sonrió apenado por el cumplido y la atención.

Rin no había dejado de lanzar dagas con la mirada hacía Miyuki desde que se sentaron a cenar, la pelipúrpura por su parte, solo disfrutaba de su comida sin inmutarse por nada en su entorno. Aunque Rin sabía que era bastante consciente de su mirada de odio. Lo mismo había estado haciendo con Sara, aunque ella sí demostraba estar incómoda con tal acción, pero de igual manera era una pérdida de tiempo pues, ésta no le devolvía el gesto ni reaccionaba de cualquier manera agresiva. Sólo apartaba la vista mientras se esforzaba por verse lo más inocente y miserable posible.

La peor de las mosquitas muertas...

Cuando Sara se cernió sobre su primo para hablarle por lo bajo, el lado picante de Rin se hizo presente dibujando una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Se giró hacía Kohaku a su lado y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su caballo, sin quitar su vista de la pelinegra. —Oye Kohaku... —habló en un muy descarado tono inocente. —¿A ti te gustan los animales?

El moreno frunció ligeramente el ceño, extrañado con tal pregunta. —Er... Sí... —contestó dudoso. —¿Por qué?

La pelinegra lanzó una mirada significativa hacía Sara. —¿Qué opinas de las víboras? —luego se enfocó en Miyuki. —Y de las zorras.

Kagura soltó una carcajada tras eso, captando en seguida el mensaje. Kykio torció sus labios en desacuerdo y Bankotsu lanzó un suspiró de cansancio dejando caer con brusquedad los cubiertos en su plato. —Aquí vamos de nuevo. —susurró, mirando a su prima.

Rin le sonrió dulcemente y encogió los hombros.—¿Qué, dije algo malo? Sólo le hice una pregunta a mi mejor amigo. —regresó su atención a Kohaku y le hizo un gesto serio y amenazante para que le siguiese el juego, luego volvió a su sonrisa inocente. —¿Y bien?

—Emm... bueno... —comenzó dudoso. Echó un rápido vistazo a Sara, ésta agachó la cabeza apenada. Luego miró a Bankotsu, quien le entrecerró sus ojos en una mirada de advertencia. —Er... hay víboras que son muy bonitas. Igual las zorras.

Rin bufó por no haberle seguido la treta y lo pateó por debajo de la mesa, pero quién soltó un leve grito no fue él, sino Hakudoshi quien estaba al lado de Kohaku. —¡Auch! ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó al moreno. —¿Qué tienes contra mí? Si es por lo que le dije a Rin en la cocina ni creas que me voy a retractar, tendrás que cargar con eso amigo. Mira, yo sé que ella te gust... —¡Aay, pero que torpe soy! —la voz de Kagura lo interrumpió antes de que pueda concluir su frase. Se levantó de su silla y tomó una servilleta de papel para secarse su remera donde "accidentalmente" se le había caído un vaso con agua. —Oye, enano ¿puedes giarme hasta el baño? Necesito secarme.

Hakudoshi frunció el ceño, enfurruñado. —Dios mío ¿y yo por qué?

—¡Sólo hazlo! —soltó enojada, luego se dio cuenta que todos la miraban extrañados y boquiabiertos por haber sonado desesperada, y se obligó a lucir inocente. Aclaró su garganta y sonrió. —Estem... digo... tú eres como un mayordomo y vives aquí ¿no? Es tu deber hacerlo, porfis.

El albino se encogió de hombros y se levantó de su asiento para llevarla hasta el baño más cercano. Cuando desaparicieron dentro de la mansión, Adler comentó: —Nos ha quedado muy claro que está obligando a Hakudoshi a manosearla.

Miyuki lo miro como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza y le dio un ligero codazo. —Que cosas dices...

—Entonces chicos. —habló Sango. —¿Ya todos están preparados para el viaje de la próxima semana?

—Esos viajes son infernales. —se quejó Inuyasha. —Ya deberían llevarnos a otros lugares ¡ademas detesto las manzanas!

Aome rodó los ojos y lanzó un suspiro. —¡Es porque es una tradición! Y no la van a cambiar solo porque a ti no te gusten las manzanas.

El peliplata cruzó sus brazos en negación. —Hmp, pues no pienso ir este año, ni el siguiente.

—Lo harás si quieres que te aprueben. —comentó Miroku.

Jakotsu frunció el ceño, no tenía idea de qué estaban hablando. —Oigan ¿qué viaje? ¿a qué se refieren, qué hay con las manzanas?

Naraku tomó un sorbo de su bebida y aclaró su garganta. —Todos los años la junta escolar organiza un viaje a una granja rural a las afueras de Tokio. Allí nos hospedamos durante tres días en cabañas mientras aprendemos un poco sobre la vida ahí y ese tipo de cosas. Y como es una granja que se dedica a la cosecha de manzanas, hacen un pequeño baile y Festival en su honor la noche del veintiuno de septiembre, y de paso también damos la bienvenida al equinoccio de Otoño.

Jakotsu lo miraba sorprendido. —Wow, amigo ¿qué les enseñan en esa escuela? Suena interesante y divertido ¿y todos ustedes van? —lanzó una mirada significativa hacía Miyuki. —¿Tú vas?

—Mmm... bueno, técnicamente es obligatorio, aunque no quisiera ir tendría que hacerlo. Pero siempre voy por gusto, me la paso muy bien allí.

Shiori arrugó la nariz en gesto de asco. —Giiuuu, una granja llena de animales pulgosos y sucio lodo. En mi Instituto nunca nos han llevado a lugares así ¡que horror!

Jakotsu encogió los hombros y sonrió encantado. —Pues a mí me parece genial y una buena idea ¿cualquier persona puede ir?

Kohaku negó con la cabeza.—Tienes que ser alumno de nuestra escuela, o trabajar de algo allí, supongo. Siempre pasan lista antes de subirnos a los buses en el que viajamos. Si no estás en la lista, no subes.

Jakotsu miró una vez más hacia Miyuki y ella le mostró una brillante sonrisa de dientes blancos acompañado de un inocente guiño. «Tengo que encontrar una manera de ir a ese viaje, de alguna forma u otra» pensó. —Pues, yo me apunto de todos modos. —dijo, sin más.

—¡¿Qué!? —soltó Sango. —¿Y cómo le harás con la lista de alumnos?

—Algo se me ocurrirá, tengo tiempo para pensarlo.

Shiori lo miró boquiabierta. —¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Irás?! —Jakotsu asintió decidido. —Entonces... —

«Tengo que encontrar una manera de ir a ese viaje, de alguna forma u otra» pensó ella.

Aome sonrió emocionada y sus ojos brillaron como estrellas.—¡Oh, si vas no te arrepentirás, es estupendo! Hasta coronan al rey y reina de las manzanas.

Tras escuchar eso, el ánimo de Rin decayó un poco ante el flashback de recurdos de cuando ella y Sesshomaru habían sido los reyes de ese festival tan solo el año pasado. Cada vez que conseguía no pensar en él, siempre aparecía algo que lo traía a colación a su mente una vez más.

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa molestia en su pecho y esa horrible sensación en su estómago acompañada de un amargo sabor de boca proyecto de esos pensamientos.

Se puso en pié; decidida a que necesitaba un trago si quería sobrevivir el resto de la noche siendo invadida por esos pensamientos y tragandose su coraje por Sara y Miyuki. Cuando apenas se alejó unos metros de la mesa, escuchó a Bankotsu decir: —Sara, no lo hagas, mi prima últimamente se volvió muy quisquillosa y está insoportable...

Rin sonrió cuando escuchó los pasos de Sara tras suyo, pero no volteó a mirarla hasta que llegaron a la cocina y ella se dispuso a sacar una lata de cerveza de la nevera. Cuando abrió su refresco, volteó a mirar a la morena y se recostó contra la encimera.

Sara se mordió el interior de su mejilla y comenzó a retorcerse las manos en gesto nervioso. No sabía como empezar una conversación con Rin, temía que se enfadara con ella más de lo que ya estaba. —Ammm... oye... yo sólo quiero que sepas que yo... no intento llevarme mal contigo. Y... sé cómo te sientes respecto a... Sesshomaru.

Rin soltó un ligero bufido, luego sonrió burlonamente al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. —No, tú no sabes nada. No tienes ni idea.

—Sí, si lo sé. —contestó con convicción. —Lo sé porque yo también he pasado por lo mismo gracias a él. Sé que puede ser difícil olvidar a alguien que amas, pero... —¡Oh, espera! —la interrumpió Rin. Sonrió y la miró de pies a cabeza despectivamente. —Ahora que lo mencionas, me parece que sí puedes tener alguna idea de esto.

Sara sonrió, creyendo estar llegando a un acuerdo con ella. Nada le agradaría más que firmar un acta de paz con Rin. Pero al aparecer esa no era la intención de la pelinegra, a quien el semblante se le volvió más tosco mientras pronunciaba sus siguientes palabras: —Ya que tal parece que aún sigues enamorada de él ¿no? Y eso te lo puedo asegurar con firmeza, pues he visto con mis propios ojos como te pegabas a él como una lapa en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

El rostro de Sara palideció.—Yo... no tenía idea... de que nos habías visto. —apartó su mirada, avergonzada. —No quiero que me mal intérpretes, te juro que solo fue esa vez. Nunca pasó antes y no volverá a suceder, yo... —Por favor, Sara; no seas tan básica. —la fulminó con la mirada. —No me interesa oír tus excusas baratas. Por lo menos ten algo de dignidad y asume tus responsabilidades. Siempre tratas de verte como la víctima en todo con esa cara de mosca muerta y ese teatro barato de niña inocente. Tal vez mi primo y los demás se lo crean, pero yo no soy estúpida, sé la clase de víbora que se esconde bajo esa fachada angelical.

Los ojos de Sara se llenaron de lágrimas tras sus mortales palabras. —No tienes por qué ser mala conmigo. Yo no soy tu enemiga... ni siquiera te he hecho nada malo nunca.

Rin soltó una corta carcajada. —¿Sigues victimisandote? Eres una sinverguenza descarada. ¿Sabes? He llegado a pensar que quizás tú tienes algo que ver con lo que me sucedió en la fiesta. Al fin y al cabo; aún sigues enamorada de él ¿quien dice que no es toda una estrategia tuya para recuperarlo?

—¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! —Sara la miró boquiabierta, no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar. Se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos. Rin enarcó sus cejas, sorprendida ante la reacción inesperada de la pelinegra, era una ligera muestra de carácter molesto. Eso la hizo sonreír, al parecer la había echo enojar. —¿Qué acabo de decir? Lo que escuchaste ¿Qué, también vas a hacerte la víctima con esto?

—Yo no voy a permitir que me culpes por lo que te pasó. Y tampoco voy a dejar que me sigas tratando como se te venga en gana.

Rin dejó la lata de cerveza sobre la encimera con un fuerte estruendo, luego se dirigió hacia ella hasta que estuvo a la altura de su rostro. —¿Y qué harás para impedirlo? —preguntó en tono amenazante. —¿Acaso crees que no te mereces la forma en que te trato? Si mal no recuerdo, tú tampoco fuiste muy amable conmigo que digamos cuando comencé a salir con Sessh. Hacías de todo para intentar llamar su atención, y ni te creas que no he visto los mensajes que le enviabas y que no he leído las cosas horribles que le decías sobre mí ¡así que ni siquiera intentes hacerte la santa!

Sara frunció el ceño en confusión, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando Rin. —¿A qué te refieres con los mensajes? ¡desde que Sesshomaru terminó conmigo jamás le he enviado ni un solo mensaje! Aunque lo hubiese querido no podría hacerlo ¡él bloqueó mi número! Yo no me he puesto en contacto con él mediante ningún medio.

—¿Y esperas que te crea? Eres una mentirosa de lo peor. Pero de igual manera eso ya no importa, porque ahora estamos aquí frente a frente y puedes decirme todas esas cosas a la cara. Si tienes agallas, obvio.

—Yo no tengo nada que decirte referido a eso, porque yo NO envíe esos mensajes. —soltó un pequeño suspiro e intentó alejarse de ella, pero Rin la tomó del brazo firmemente para impedir que huyera. —¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado hasta que te atrevas a decirme las cosas a la cara!

—¡Es suficiente, Rin! —Bankotsu apareció de repente y se interpuso entre ellas, apartartando la mano de Rin que estaba sosteniendo a Sara. —Esta no es la forma de tratar a un invitado, dijiste que te comportarías.

—Dije que lo haría si ella se iba.

—¡Me dijiste que fuera por ella!

—Pero nunca dije que no le haría frente cuando regresara. —sonrió triunfante.

Bankotsu enorcó las cejas. —¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, prima? ¡¿cuál es tu problema?!

—¡No! ¿cuál es TU maldito problema? —contra atacó enfadada. —¡¿Por qué siempre la defiendes?! YO soy tu prima, YO soy tu familia; a Mí es a quien tendrías que defender ¡Dijiste que estarías siempre de mí lado sin importar la situación!

—Bueno ¡pero esta situación es ridícula! —lanzó un suspiro de cansancio. —Mira ¿por qué no mejor regresamos a la cena? Yo solo intento que pasemos una velada agradable.

En ese momento, Kohaku entró a la cocina en busca de Rin. —Ammm ¿está todo bien? —preguntó, al sentir la tensión de aquella atmósfera.

—No, nada está bien aquí. —contestó Rin, sin apartar su vista de Sara. Bankotsu bufó y encogió sus hombros, dándose por vencido con la actitud de su prima. —Como sea Rin. —dijo en tono de resignación. —No quiero discutir contigo por una tontería.

Salió de la habitación siendo seguido por Sara, quien se atrevió a tomarle del brazo cuando habían llegado junto a la escalera para detenerlo con intención de que se tomase un respiro.—Oye... ¿por que no te calmas un poco antes de que regresemos afuera? Necesitas respirar.

El moreno se pasó una mano por su rostro y luego reiteradas veces por su cabello en gesto de frustración. —Juro que mi prima me va a volver loco ¡es que no entiendo por qué se comporta contigo de esa forma! Últimamente se ha vuelto tan odiosa y malvada. No la entiendo, ella jamás fue así antes.

—Bueno... tienes que tratar de ponerte en su lugar. —comentó ella, mientras le acaricia distraídamente el brazo. —Recuerda que ella ha pasado por algo horrible, y quién sabe cuánto tiempo le va a llevar recuperarse de eso. Tal vez es sólo una manera de expresar y liberar su tristeza.

Bankotsu enarcó sus cejas.—¿Contigo?

Sara apartó su mirada, avergonzada.—Humm... bueno... yo soy su persona menos favorita en el mundo. Así que supongo que se aprovecha un poco de eso.

—Sea cual sea la razón; no deberías dejarte tratar así por ella. —aclaró su garganta. —Mira, amo profundamente a Rin, pero eso no significa que permitiré que ella haga esto contigo. Tú no te mereces estos tipos de tratos por parte de nadie, también eres un ser humano y mereces respeto como cualquier otro. —levantó su mano derecha y la llevó hacia su rostro para acariciarle ligeramente la mejilla con el pulgar. —Y debo admitir que eres un ser humano bastante, bastante lindo.

Sara soltó una pequeña risa e inclinó su rostro hacia su caricia, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban por aquel acto y cumplido. —Tú también eres muy lindo. —murmuro suavemente. Llevó su mano hacia la de él, acariciando su brazo de ida y vuelta, pero se detuvo cuándo sintió que un objeto rodeaba su muñeca. Se apartó un poco para ver de qué trataba, y se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando descubrió que llevaba puesto una pulsera idéntica a la que se le había perdido ¿o podría ser la suya?

Cuando abrió su boca para preguntarle, fue sorpresivamente interrumpida por la voz de Kagura, quien bajaba por las escaleras siendo seguida por Hakudoshi. —Awww... pero miren nada más a este par de tortolos. —comentó a nadie en específico, con tono ironico. Luego se giró hacia Hakudoshi. —¿No se ven tiernos demostrandose su cariño a escondidas? Me pregunto qué piensa Rin de todo esto.

—¿Qué pienso de qué? —Rin apareció en escena junto a Kohaku. Bankotsu lanzó un suspiro, sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría. Sara evitaba a toda costa la mirada de las dos morenas frente suyo. Kagura sonreía maliciosamente ¡estaba en éxtasis con aquella incómoda situación! Pensaba que Sara se lo merecía por ser una estúpida.

Hakudoshi miraba boquiabierto a Sara y a su mejor amigo de ida y vuelta ¿habían estado ellos saliendo en secreto todo ese tiempo y Bankotsu no le había dicho nada a pesar de que sabía que a él le gustaba Sara?

—Qué pienso de qué? —repitió Rin, tras aquel silencio abrumador. Enfocó su vista en Sara y vio que ella miraba fijamente a algo en la mano de su primo, siguió su mirada y se encontró sorpresivamente con aquella pulsera que había desaparecido hacia meses.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —le preguntó. Bankotsu bajó su mirada al objeto, luego la miró a ella y después a Sara. —Lo encontré hace ya unos cuantos días. Es... —¡De Sessh! —lo interrumpió Rin.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño. —Estás confundida, no puede ser de ese idiota.

—Estoy segurísima que lo es. —le informó. —Porque YO la armé y se la regalé. No existe otra pulsera igual en el mundo.

Sara se mordió el labio inferior en gesto nervioso, temiendo la reacción de Rin por lo que estaba a punto de contar. —Ummm... Bueno... Rin tiene razón. —terminó de confirmar a Bankotsu. —La pulsera es de Sesshomaru. Lo siento por no decírtelo antes Rin, pero la he tenido desde hace meses. La he encontrado tirada en la escuela cerca del casillero de Sesshomaru. Sabía que era suya porque la había visto usarla desde que ustedes comenzaron a salir, entonces la tomé para devolversela cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Pero jamás me atreví a hacerlo y sólo pensé en... no sé... dársela algún día cuando estuviera... lo suficientemente lista para enfrentarlo.

Luego de terminar su relato, el ambiente cayó en un tenso silencio sepulcral en donde el único ruido que se escuchaban eran las risas lejanas de los demás provenientes de afuera. Rin no había apartado en ningún momento su mirada fulminante de Sara, y mediante los segundos pasaban y ella no levantaba su vista del suelo para mirarla, la furia la envolvía cada vez más. Apretó sus puños, tentada con lanzarse sobre ella y arrancarle de a mechones su horrible cabello. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella estúpida a quedarse con la pulsera de SU novio durante todo ese tiempo? ¡y para colmo seguía con aquel insoportable teatrito de niña inocente frente a su primo!

Bankotsu lanzó una mirada decepcionado hacia Sara ¿seguía ella sintiendo algo por el peliplata por eso había conservado la pulsera para sentirse de alguna manera un poco más cerca a él? No tenía idea. Aún no se había acercado lo sufiente a ella como para saber sus sentimientos o emociones, o qué pasaba por su mente respecto al muchacho ya que Rin siempre juraba que ella seguía buscando su atención. Lo más cerca que habían estado ese último tiempo había sido solo por mensajes de texto, y en una que otra ocasión en la escuela; pero eso ya era suficiente para confirmar que comenzaba a sentir algo por ella y por la forma en que Sara trataba con él, podría jurar que los sentimientos eran mutuos. Entonces... ¿por qué se aferraba a cosas del pasado? ¿realmente seguía enamorada de Sesshomaru como Rin tanto lo confirmaba? ¿se había dejado llevar él por sus sentimientos y todo este tiempo sólo había malinterpretado su relación con la pelinegra? ¿lo veía ella solo como un amigo nada más?

No podía confirmar nada de eso, estaba confundido ante esas preguntas que pasaban por su mente ¡se sentía como un idiota! Era la primera vez en su vida que realmente se empezaba a interesar por una chica lo suficiente como para pensar comenzar algo serio en el futuro, y resultaba que ésta seguía aferrandose a su ex ¡que desperdicio de tiempo, era un imbécil por ilusionarse a la más mínima muestra de afecto e interés!

Y la cereza del pastel era que había estado llevando la pulsera todo ese tiempo pensando que era propiedad de ella, cuando resultó que el verdadero dueño era su nuevo enemigo ¿acaso la vida se estaba burlando de él?

Lanzó un suspiro enojado y comenzó a desatarse la pulsera con brusquedad ante las sorprendida mirada de Sara. Una vez que logró quitársela, le tomó desprevenidamente la mano y puso el objeto en su palma. —Aquí tienes. Ahora puedes ir tras ese idiota como haz querido siempre y devolversela. —sin mirarla dos veces, se alejó de ella con intención de subir a su habitación y encerrarse por el resto de la noche, de repente se le habían ido las ganas de todo y ya no contaba con el humor de ver a nadie.

Cuando pasó por al lado de Rin, ella lo tomó del brazo, reteniéndolo. —Oye ¿Porque le has dado a ella la pulsera? —lo miró enojada. —Técnicamente me pertenece a mí. Siempre estás... —¡Rin, ya basta con eso! —le gritó, soltándose bruscamente de su agarre. —¡Ya madura de una maldita vez, me tienes arto con tus niñerías! ¡siempre estás buscando un maldito motivo para ser el centro de atención! —¡Hey! ¡¿que demonios te pasa?! —Jakotsu iba entrando en ese momento y había escuchado cada palabra que su hermano le había gritado a Rin. Se acercó a ellos y puso a Rin tras de él para enfrentar a Bankotsu.—Baja tu tono y mucho cuidado como te diriges a ella ¡no tienes ningún derecho a gritarle y retira ahora mismo la sarta de estupideces que le acabas de decir!

Bankotsu apretó con furza sus puños y habló entre dientes. —No voy a retirar nada de lo que le he dicho porque sé que estoy en lo cierto. —miró brevemente hacia Rin, pero ella apartó su vista de él tan rápido como sus miradas se cruzaron. De todos modos no le fue difícil descifrar que se había puesto furiosa con él por sus actos y por las cosas que le dijo. —Me cansé de su comportamiento infantil, ella debería entender que... —¡Vete a la mierda, Bankotsu! —le gritó Rin, tomando por sorpresa a él y a los presentes. Ella jamás lo llamaba por su nombre completo a no ser que la situación fuera seria y lo requiriese, y al parecer estaba más que encolerizada con él ¡y no era para menos! Rin tomó a Kohako de la mano y lo guió hacia la puerta de enfrente; no tenía la intención de seguir quedándose en el mismo ambiente que él. —¡No me vuelvas a hablar y no te me acerques por ningún motivo si sigues pensando esas cosas sobre mí! —apartó unas lágrimas que se deslizaban por su mejilla y antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, lo acusó: —Eres un estúpido traidor.

—¡Rin, espera! —le pidió Jakotsu, al tiempo que Bankotsu subía enfurecido por la escalera en dirección a su habitación. No le dio importancia a eso, Bankotsu se merecía que Rin no le permitiera acercarse a ella tras sus palabras. Es más, encontró muy hipócrita que su hermano se haya enojado aún más por eso. Antes de que pudiera salir de la mansión tras de ellos, una fina y encantadora voz lo dejó inmovilizado en su lugar. —¿A dónde vas?

Con una tensa sonrisa, se giró para enfrentar a Miyuki. —Voy detrás de mi prima, ha salido enojada de aquí y quiero consolarla.

La pelipurpura sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con diversión. —Okey, vamos. —caminó hacia la puerta y al sentir que él no la seguía, volteó de forma elegante a verlo. —¿Qué estás esperando? Andando, nos vendrá bien algo de caminata.

Jakotsu volvió en sí y asintió distraído. Se había quedado perdido en sus pecaminosos pensamientos al ver la forma en que la acampanada falda que usaba Miyuki danzaba con un hipnotizante vaivén.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Kagura no perdió su tiempo y se dirigió hacia Sara con voz filosa y mirada de desprecio. —¿Ves lo que causa tu existencia? Por eso nadie te quiere y desean que desaparezcas. Has hecho que dos personas que se quieren mucho y respetan terminen peleándose cuando eso jamas había sucedido antes por ningún otro motivo. No me sorprende por qué Sesshomaru te dejó hace tanto tiempo y ya no desea saber de ti, sólo sirves para arruinar la vida de los demás.

Sara agachó su cabeza, entristecida. Su intención nunca había sido hacer que Bankotsu y Rin se pelearan ¡ella jamás buscó que eso sucediese! No tenía esa clase de horribles pensamientos hacia nadie. Solo quería llegar a un acuerdo con Rin, quería intentar llevarse bien con ella a pesar de que sabía que no la toleraba, y solo pensaba que eso podría llegar a cambiar algún día ¿y por qué no esa noche? Lo había estado replanteando durante toda la cena y le había hablado un poco sobre eso a Bankotsu. Él creía que aún no era el momento para enfrentar a su prima y que Rin aún necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a su presencia en su círculo de amigos, ya que antes jamás habían pasado tiempo en el mismo entorno. Por no hablar de la situación con Sesshomaru, la brecha principal de aquella enemistad.

Pero su testaruda personalidad no quiso escuchar al moreno, y se había lanzado de lleno al espacio de Rin, dónde el resultado de todo aquello había sido lo sucedido hace unos momentos; había conseguido que se enojaran el uno con el otro y los había puesto en contra. Se sentía destrozada y horrible. Kagura tenía razón, sólo arruiaba la vida de los demás.

Y para colmo había notado como Bankotsu se apartaba de ella, y no solo físicamente. Le había resultado muy fácil leer entre líneas cuando él le dijo que podría irse con Sesshomaru como lo había querido siempre.

Pero él no sabía que estaba muy equivocado, ella no quería ir tras Sesshomaru, ya no. Ahora que él había entrado a su vida como una suave y refrescante brisa, sus sentimientos e intereses se habían renovado. Ya ni siquiera pensaba en el peliplata, y aquella noche de la fiesta de cumpleaños cuando estaba en su habitación con él y le había abrazado luego de decirle esas cosas; fue como una despedida para ella. Lo había dejado ir después de todos los años que había estado aferrada a él, y sorpresivamente para ella, se había comenzado a sentir más viva y libre después de eso, cómo una nueva Sara. Una nueva Sara la cual estaba perdidamente enamorada de Bankotsu.

Tomó una profunda respiración, necesitaba arreglar su desastre, y lo haría comenzando por disculparse con Bankotsu por haberle arruinado su noche.

Pero antes de subir por la escalera, miró a Kagura de la misma manera que ella la había mirado anteriormente. —Puedes decir o pensar lo que quieras de mí, pero te informo de ante mano que no me interesa en lo más mínimo tu opinión. —cuando su vista se enfocó en Hakudoshi, notó decepción en su mirada, pero no podía confirmarlo con exactitud ya que el albino apartó rápidamente sus ojos de ella y se encaminó hacía la puerta del patio trasero anunciando que necesitaba embriagarse inmediatamente.

Una vez que Sara subió al segundo piso de aquella gran mansión, se dispuso a buscar la habitación de Bankotsu. Caminó por un largo pasillo con paredes en color beige decorado con cuadros de reconocidos artistas y fotos familiares. El piso del pasillo estaba cubierto con una alfombra roja y todas las puertas eran de la misma medida y de pulida madera marrón oscuro.

Las dos primeras puertas que abrió eran habitaciones de huespedes vacías, la tercera era una mini biblioteca y la cuarta resultó ser un baño. Cuando rodó la perilla de la quinta habitación, esa sí parecía estar habitada por alguien. Lo primero que la saludó al entrar fue un enorme póster de Hatsune Miku en una pose sexi en ropa interior. Luego más pósters y carteles de chicas, autos y películas.

El lugar estaba bastante bien ordenado y olía decentemente. Paseando la vista un poco más, fue a dar con un portaretrato sobre la mesita de luz junto a la cama. Al acercarse para espiar dicho objeto, la cara sonríente de Hakudoshi junto a dos adultos quienes parecían ser sus padres la sorprendió. Así que se había metido a la habitación del aquel muchacho, debía habérselo imaginado nada más ver su... exuberante decoración.

Salió de allí rápidamente, asegurándose de que nadie la hubiese visto entrar. La próxima puerta que abrió, le dio la bienvenida a una habitación femenina «la de Rin» supuso. Y por si eso no le sacase la duda, la enorme foto de cuerpo entero de la pelinegra en la pared la dispersó. Aquel lugar se veía como un cuarto de catálogo de revista, todo estaba en perfecto estado y orden. La habitación era enorme, quizás los mismos metros cuadrados que toda su casa ¿necesitaba alguien pequeño tanto espacio, o sólo la habían diseñado así para hacer alarde del lujo y el dinero que poseían los Murakami? Sea como sea, era una de las habitaciones más hermosas que Sara había visto en su vida.

Con un poco de hagallas, puso un pié adentro y se animó a entrar. Ya que estaba allí ¿por qué no explorar un poco? Escuchó una vez que alguien dijo que tu habitación era el reflejo de tu alma... luego se estremeció al recordar la habitación de Hakudoshi.

El ambiente olía a dulces fresas y todo a su alrededor era para vomitar arcoiris. La enorme cama con sabanas blancas y esponjosas almohadas mullidas la tentaban a que se recostara sobre ellas y disfrutara de un largo y dulce sueño.

Eso la hizo hacer pucheros. Rin tenía todo ese enorme palacio para sí sola, mientras que ella sólo tenía un diminuto cuarto, el cual tenía que compartir con sus menores hermanas gemelas ¡que envidia!

—Si Rin descubre que entraste en su habitación y sin su permiso; te despellejará viva. —Sara dio un respingo al ser sorprendida por la voz de Bankotsu. Se giró hacia él, viéndolo recostado sobre el marco de la puerta, era evidente que aún seguía enojado. Evitó mirarla mientras continuó hablando.—Y en ese caso yo ya no podré defenderte porque ella tendrá razón al hacerlo.

Sara caminó hacia él hasta quedarse a una distancia prudente. —Lo siento. Yo... ammm... te estaba buscando.

Bankotsu enarcó las cejas. —¿En la habitación de Rin?—preguntó irónico.

—¡No! Es sólo que... en realidad estaba buscando tu habitación, es que me imaginé que estarías allí.

Él la observó de pies a cabeza en una barriada rápida, pero Sara no supo a qué iba tal acción ya que el semblante se le volvió cerio. —No tenía idea de que estabas buscandome. —comentó. Su voz denotaba desinterés, como si no le inportara en lo mas mínimo sus acciones. —Pensé que para este entonces estarías ya con el idiota de aquí en frente.

Sara frunció el ceño, confundida.—¿Te refieres a Sesshomaru? ¿por qué estaría yo con él.—le preguntó, sin entender a qué venía tal arrebato... o tal vez sí. Él torció el gesto y se encogió hombros. —No lo sé, tú sabrás. No sé lo que piensas; creía saberlo. Pero hoy el destino me ha demostrado que estaba muy equivocado respecto a ti.

Aquello se sintió como un puñetazo en el estómago para Sara, pero se obligó a mantener la compostura; no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Hizo una ligera mueca, recordándose que no debía dejarse llevar por lo qué él le decía ya que no tenía ni idea de sus verdaderos sentimientos y sólo estaba enojado por lo que intuía erróneamente. Aclaró su garganta y se acercó unos pasos más. —¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar más privado? Hay un par de cosas que quiero decirte y no me siento cómoda aquí.

Él tomó una profunda respiración y se la quedó observando fijamente durante unos segundos, como si estuviese replanteandose algo muy a fondo en su cabeza. Por un momento pensó que se iba a negar a su petición y sólo le pediría que se fuera de una vez. Pero luego él se hizo a un lado dejándole salida libre de la habitación. Ya en el pasillo, caminó unos pasos siendo seguido por ella hasta abrir la puerta de la siguiente habitación al lado de la de Rin. Una vez que la dejó entrar, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se dirigió hacia su cama hasta tomar asiento al borde de ésta.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras, y por la forma en que Bankotsu se estaba poniendo cómodo en su cama, parecía no tener intención alguna de encender aunque sea una lámpara. Por lo menos la puerta que daba a un balcón estaba abierta y las cortinas estaban corridas, dejando entrar la luz de la luna, quien iluminaba el lugar de una forma tenue e íntima.

Sara se acercó vacilante hasta la cama y se sentó en el extremo, dejando una considerable distancia entre Bankotsu y ella. Aclaró su garganta y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con los bordes de su vestido. —Lo siento. —empezó con voz suave. —Yo... no quería ni buscaba arruinarte la noche, y mucho menos hacerte pelear con Rin. Creo que eso fue lo peor. Todo esto pasó por mi culpa, no debí haber venido. Entiendo lo importante que es tu relación con ella, y yo lo he jodido.

Bankotsu se incorporó rápidamente en la cama luego de eso, tomándola por sorpresa al quedar frente a frente con ella. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras la observa con detenimiento, cómo si quisiese descifrar algo en ella. —¿Crees que estoy así por haberme peleado con mi prima? —Sara asintió ligeramente con la cabeza sin apartar su ojos de los de él. Pensó que se veía aún más atractivo y sexi en aquel estado de enojo. Luego se regañó a sí misma por tener ese tipo de pensamientos en el momento menos adecuado. Bankotsu sacudió su cabeza y ella podía jugar que su atención bajó durante una décima de segundo hacia sus labios, antes de enfocarse en sus ojos nuevamente. —Pues estás aquivocada. —afirmó con tono calmando. —No es la primera vez que discutimos con Rin. Sí, puedo asegurarte que es la primera vez que llegamos a este extremo; pero de todas formas no será la última tampoco. No necesitas disculparte por eso, sólo es algo entre ella y yo.

Ella asintió con entendimiento, no muy convencida con aquello, pero de todos modos lo dejó pasar porque sentía que ese asunto no fue el único que formó una brecha entre ellos, y necesitaba sacarse la duda. Tomó una profunda respiración y se removió incómoda en su lugar, de repente los nervios se estaban haciendo presentes.—Pero estás enojado conmigo ¿verdad? —soltó, ansiosa. Él apartó la mirada y encogió los hombros, parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, no muy seguro si quería responder a eso. Sara no tenía problema con esperarlo hasta que él estuviese listo para hablar y que arreglesen ese malentendido, podría esperar toda la noche si era necesario. Pero derrepente él aspiró con fuerza el aire y la miró a los ojos con expresión sombría. —Tú eres libre de estar con quien quieras, Sara. —dijo, suponiendo que ella sabía a qué se refería... y así era.—No estoy enojado contigo, estoy enojado conmigo. Me dejé llevar por mis... —encogió sus hombros una vez más y se pasó una mano por el pelo. —En fin, no importa. Ya se me pasará.

Sara lo miró con ansiedad, necesitaba que él hablara para que la confianza que se le esfumó nada más entrar en esa habitación volviera. — No, no. Continúa por favor. —pidió en tono suplicante. Alargo su brazo hacia él, sus dedos se rozaban ligeramente. Quería tomarle la mano, pero no se atrevía. —Yo... necesito saber si tú... si sientes que hay algo entre nosotros... al igual que yo.—terminó en voz baja. Sentía como el corazón le latía con fuerza dentro del pecho.

Bankotsu la miró anonadado ante sus inesperadas palabras ¿en verdad ella acababa de soltarle aquello, o su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada debido a sus sentimientos? Tenía que asegurarse que no estaba alucinando antes de poner una vez más sus sentimientis en riesgo por esa noche. —¿Qué acabas de decir? —La miró fijamente, sintiendo como los nervios le recorrian el cuerpo, y aunque la habitación estaba a oscuras no le pasó desapercibido el dulce sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Sara se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior y agachó la cabeza, se obligó una y otra vez mentalmente a mantener la compostura. La emoción la atravesaba

como una tormenta, abrumándola con su poder. Pero debía encontrar la manera de decírselo. No tenía planeado confesarle lo que sentía esa noche, ni allí, ni en ese estado, ni por esas razones. Aquello no era nada como lo había soñado e imaginado tantas veces.

Tomó una ligera respiración y comenzó a hablar con los ojos clavados en los suyos.—Sé que crees que sigo sintiendo algo por Sesshomaru, o por lo menos esa es la impresión que te di esta noche... —hizo una breve pausa para que él tragara la información, luego prosiguió. —También sé que te has enojado conmigo por eso. Aunque lo intentes negar, puedo sentirlo. Pero... tienes que saber que él ya no significa nada para mí. Y la pulsera —soltó un ligero bufido. —Sólo me acordé que la tenía porque se me había perdido. No quiero que pienses que todo lo que te he estado diciendo por mensajes durante todos estos días es un juego. Yo no soy así, tú no eres alguien más en mi vida, te has convertido en una persona muy importante para mí y no quiero perderte por un malentendido. Yo...—Estaba intentando mantener la compostura, pero el corazón le latía cada vez más con fuerza. —Aquella vez que... lo que te dije por teléfono, sobre lo bien que me sentía contigo y lo feliz que me hacía verte... hablé desde mi corazón. Quizás suene cursi, o aún peor; tú no sientas lo mismo, pero la verdad es que... Bankotsu, tú... me gust... —ni siquiera pudo terminar sus palabras cuando sintió los cálidos labios de él sobre los suyos. El beso la tomó por sorpresa durante unos segundos, y no pudo hacer más que abrir sus ojos de par en par por la acción inesperada. Era extraño, maravilloso y totalmente apasionado. Sus labios se movían sobre los de ella suave e intensamente, como si quisiese transmitirle todo lo que sentía en él.

Sara se sentía en el cielo, quizás su confesión no fue para nada como lo había imaginado, pero debía admitir que el beso sobrepasaba todas sus expectativas. Cerró los ojos correspondiendo al beso y disfrutando de la calidez de su boca y de las dulces sensaciones que esta le provocaba.

Luego de algunos minutos de aquel mágico momento, se separaron por falta de aire. Tenían la respiración agitada y sus corazones latían tan fuertemente por la emoción que parecía que en cualquier momento se les escaparían del pecho. Bankotsu levantó su mano y la acercó al rostro de Sara para acariciarle la mejilla con tierna delicadeza. —Tú también me gustas. —susurró suavemente contra sus labios y sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, quienes brillan con intensa emoción. Sara sonrió tímidamente, se sentía envuela en una bruma de felicidad tan grande que apenas se atrevía a creer que aquello hubiera pasado de verdad. Llevo su mano hacia su mandíbula y acercó su rostro una vez más hacia ella para tener otra probada de ese maravilloso primer beso.

—¿Al menos me quieres decir a dónde vamos? —le preguntó Kohaku a Rin. Llevaban caminando sin rumbo fijo durante ya veinte minutos desde que salieron de su casa, y ya comenzaba a dolerle los pies y a sentir molestia en su espalda. Por no decir que la oscura presencia de Jakotsu tras de ellos lo venía incómodando desde hacia rato. —Además... no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero tu primo viene siguiendonos y... con Miyuki.

—No soy estúpida. —contestó en tono de enojo. —He estado escuchando su patética risa tras nuestro desde hece cuadras, solo es otra estúpida igual que Sara. Tiene hechizado a Jakotsu con sus trucos de bruja de cuentos.

Kohaku frunció el ceño ante esas palabras. —¿Qué tienes contra ella? Es agradable. —Rin lo fulminó con la mirada ¿qué sabía Kohaku? Seguramente también había caído en los sucios hechizos de esa bruja. Pensó que no era conveniente contarle sus razones a él, no lo entendería.

Llegaron a un parque con un hermoso lago en su interior, y tomaron asiento en un banco bajo una farola que alumbraba ligeramente con luz tenue.

Jakotsu tomó asiento al lado de Rin y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. —¿Te encuentras bien, preciosa? —le preguntó amablemente. Rin lo miró hermética por unos segundos, luego a Miyuki, quien se posicionó al lado de él, luego regresó su atención a Jakotsu y se soltó de su agarre. —Estoy más que bien. —respondió fríamente.

Jakotsu le sonrió con calidez.—¿Necesitas que haga algo por ti? ¿quieres que golpee a Bankotsu? ¿que lanze a esa bonita chica a la piscina?

Rin lo miró con asombro, luego sonrió abiertamente. —¿Harias eso por mí? —él encogió los hombros.—Eso y más. Yo sí cumplo mi misión de protegerte y defenderte ante todo, no como el imbécil de mi hermano. —volvió a abrazarla y sintió como Rin se estremecia ligeramente.—¿Tienes frío? Creo que por aquí cerca hay una cafetería, puedo traerte un chocolate caliente o un café ¿qué dices?

Ella asintió, feliz de que Jakotsu se esforzara por hacerla sentir mejor. Él sí era un ángel, no como Bankotsu quien seguro se había encerrado en su habitación tratando de hacerse la víctima y dramatizando las cosas para sentirse menos culpable por defender a esa mosca muerta.

Una vez que se alejaron con Miyuki en dirección a la cafetería, Kohaku se acercó más a ella y le pasó su brazo por la espalda baja, atrayéndola hacia él.—No me gusta verte así. —murmuró, acariciandole ligeramente el cabello. Rin recostó su cabeza en su pecho y lanzó un suave suspiro de complicidad.—Estaré bien. Lo único que necesito ahora es tranquilidad y que me sigas abrazando. —levantó su cabeza hacia él y sonrió con dulzura mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Sus miradas se quedaron enlazadas durante unos instantes y Rin sintió como si el tiempo se detuvo cuando Kohaku, guiado impulsivamente por sus sentimientos, bajó su cabeza hacia la de ella y cortó la distancia que los separaba con un suave, lento y dulce beso...


	15. Capítulo 15

Rin estaba en estado de shock debido a aquella acción irremediablemente inesperada. ¡Su mejor amigo de toda la vida la estaba besando! Dejó de respirar, sentía que todo a su alrededor se detenía. No sabía cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera podía mover un dedo. Jamás se imaginó estar en aquella situación, ni mucho menos...

Aunque debía admitir que Kohaku no besaba para nada mal. Él se alejó lentamente, al sentir que su beso no era correspondido, mientras ella estaba como estatua mirándolo boquiabierta y confundida a la vez. Al ver que él se volvía a acercar con intención de un segundo beso, sus neuronas regresaron a la vida y pudo apartarse de él a tiempo antes de que la situación se le fuera de las manos nuevamente.

Se puso rápidamente en pié y se alejó unos pasos, necesitando espacio para recomponerse. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? ¿En qué momento permitió que él la besara y por qué no se había alejado a tiempo? Se sentía molesta por no haberlo detenido nada más rozar sus labios. Suspiró avergonzada y se tocó los labios con los dedos. El calor subió a sus mejillas y los nervios estaban comenzando a hacer algo horrible con su estómago.

Kohaku también se puso en pié, y la miró apenado. No había sido su intención besarla. Sólo fue algo que le nació de la nada siendo invadido por sus fuertes sentimientos. Cuando Rin lo estaba mirando feliz luego de decirle aquellas cosas, pensó que no podía verse más linda aquella noche, y su cabeza se había movido por inercia al no poder controlar el enorme deseo que sentía por ella.

Y lo peor era que Rin no había respondido a eso...

Mientras se deleitaba con su dulce boca, ella había estado rígida y tensa. Ni siquiera se había molestado en apartarlo ¿tan mal estuvo? Y ahora se veía frágil e incómoda, como si quisiese desaparecer o que la tierra se la tragase; lo que sucediese primero.

Se regañó mentalmente, era un completo idiota. Rin no necesita más líos por esa noche, pero gracias a su estupidez, consiguió ponerla aún más angustiada.

Dio unos leves pasos hacia delante con intención de acercarse un poco a ella, pero Rin levantó su mano para que se detuviera y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. —No lo hagas. —pidió suplicante. —Sólo... dame algunos segundos para recomponerme y luego... hablaremos de la barbaridad que acabas de hacer.

Sus palabras se sintieron como una patada en el estómago, pero hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse firme con la situación que él había creado, debía hacerse cargo de sus actos por muy involuntarios hayan sido. —Rin, escucha, no pensé lo que hice. Admito que fue impropio... pero no me arrepiento ni un poco. —Rin lo miró sorprendida, no muy segura si él realmente acababa de decirle eso. Frunció el ceño en confusión. — ¿Qué? ¡Kohaku, qué cosas dices! —lanzó escandalizada. —Eso no estuvo para nada bien, tú y yo somos amigos. No debemos dejar que eso ocurra nuevamente, está fuera de los límites.

—¡¿Fuera de los límites por qué?! —soltó irritado. Estaba comenzando a ponerse más y más nervioso con cada segundo que pasaba. —Esta no es la primera vez que nos besamos, Rin. ¿No recuerdas... —¡Aquello ocurrió cuando tenía tan solo diez años! —replicó ella, adivinando que él estaba por recordarle lo sucedido una noche en casa de Aome hacia tantos años. Trago saliva y desvió su mirada, se sentía demasiado incómoda. —Y si mal no recuerdo, sólo nos besamos debido a un reto.

Él se armó de valor y se acercó a ella para tomarle la mano. Rin aún no lo miraba, pero eso no fue ni un impedimento para su primera confesión: —No me importa que haya sido sólo resultado de un juego. —habló, firmemente confiado. —Fue muy especial para mí, y jamás me olvidaré de eso porque fue la mejor pijama de toda mi vida gracias a que al fin había conseguido un beso de la niña que me gustaba.

Rin regresó inmediatamente su vista a él y pestañeó sorprendida. Se había quedado en shock una vez más gracias a las barbaridades que su mejor amigo soltaba como si nada ¿acaso estaba borracho o se había vuelto loco? No encontraba otra razón razonable para justificar sus actos y palabras. Ni en sus sueños más remotos se imaginó que él le estaría diciendo eso. Tomó una profunda respiración, él aún no había dejado de mirarla fijamente a los ojos, y Rin decidió que tendrían que terminar con aquello de una vez. —Kohaku... estás loco. Mira, olvidaré lo del beso, pero... —¡Rin, no, no quiero que olvides nada! —su alarido la tomó desprevenida y su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente. La expresión de Kohaku denotaba desesperación y su respiración comenzó a volverse agitada. —Ya no puedo seguir así. —musitó, agachando la cabeza. Su corazón bombeaba rápidamente dentro de su pecho y la adrenalina que sentía en esos momentos estaba haciendo algo horrible con sus sentidos, pero ya nada le importaba.

No podía seguir fingiendo a su alrededor, ya no podía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos bajo una fachada de amistad, lo había estado haciendo durante doce años y ya no quería seguir de esa manera. Al diablo con ser paciente, con esperar el momento adecuado, al carajo con el plan. Era ahora o nunca, quizás el mismísimo destino había planeado que todo fuera dicho y hecho esa noche. Lo que fuera... él ya estaba harto de guardarse lo que sentía. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los brillantes ojos de Rin, ella lo miraba aún confusa. Respiro hondo y sintió cómo su estómago daba un vuelco inesperado, debía decirle todo, como se sentía, cómo siempre se había sentido...

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró profundamente a los ojos. —Me gustas, Rin... mucho. —susurró contra sus labios. Rin abrió su boca con intención de decirle algo, pero él se adelantó a su confesión porque necesitaba con urgencia que ella lo supiera de una vez. —Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. Siempre lo estuve y siempre lo estaré. Ya no puedo seguir guardándome eso para mí mismo, tienes que saber. Te he amado desde que teníamos cinco años, desde que nos hicimos amigos. Eres la chica más maravillosa que he conocido y no puedo parar de pensar en ti, sueño contigo todas las noches. Lo que siento por ti es tan profundo que a veces me cuestiono si es normal y sano sentir tanto por alguien, y si soy el único. Creo que mi enamoramiento es obsesivo, pero de todos modos no puedo borrarlo.

Se separó un poco de ella para poder ver su reacción, sintió que se había sacado un gran peso de encima al poder decirle, al fin, sobre su eterno enamoramiento y cómo se sentía. Respirar parecía más fácil ahora, y el pequeño temblor que había invadido su cuerpo gracias a la adrenalina, se esfumó como el humo de un cigarrillo. Rin, con el corazón acelerado, se alejó de él y tomó asiento en el banco, rígida, sin poder respirar bien debido al fuerte impacto que tuvieron en ella y en sus sentimientos las palabras de Kohaku. Sentía un enorme nudo en el estómago y pensar le era imposible después de todo lo que tenía para replantearse en su cabeza debido a los sucesos de esa noche. Estaba confundida, aturdida, desestabilizada, como si su ordenado mundo se hubiese desbaratado.

De hecho, eso mismo había pasado.

Escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. En realidad, sentía que su vida ya no sería la misma después de esa noche, aquello lo cambiaba todo. Sentía la presencia de Kohaku a su lado, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo aún, así que sólo siguió con el rostro oculto entre sus manos durante unos minutos mientras se esforzaba por volver a la realidad y ser ella nuevamente.

Al cabo de un buen rato, un ligero toque en su espalda, la hizo estremecer. Levantó su cabeza y se encontró con la intensa mirada de Kohaku. Él sonrió levemente, tratando de aligerar la tensión que se había creado entre ellos.—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —ella se mordió el labio inferior y asintió suavemente. —Algo. —tomó una profunda respiración. —No puedo creer que me hayas dicho todo eso. Es una completa locura, jamás imaginé que sentías todo eso por mí. Siempre te ves tan normal a mi alrededor.

—Pero por dentro soy un completo desastre. Y no sólo por lo que siento por ti, sino también por... otras cosas que no tienen importancia.—tomó su mano y la apretó en gesto cariñoso. —Ahora lo único importante es cómo te sientes.

Rin resopló y se recostó en el respaldo del banco. Alzó su cabeza y contempló las estrellas, el cielo estaba repleto de ellas esa noche. —¿Y cómo crees que me siento? Ni siquiera yo sé cómo. Estoy confundida.

—¿Pero no estás enojada, verdad? —preguntó, esperanzado. Rin negó, aún contemplando el cielo.—¿Por qué lo estaría? No puedo obligarte a que dejes de sentir cosas por mí. Sin embargo... debo confesar que... estoy algo halagada. Es extraño.

Él se acercó un poco más a ella y le acarició suavemente la mejilla, el calor de sus dedos la hizo estremecer. —Rin. —ella lo miró y él vio tranquilidad en sus ojos. Lo que hizo que se sintiera aún más seguro con lo que le estaba por proponer. —Quiero que lo intentemos, por favor. Te pido una sola oportunidad para demostrarte lo feliz que serías saliendo conmigo. Te juro que no te vas a arrepentir.

Ella acarició la mano que estaba en su rostro y soltó un suave suspiro. —Kohaku... esto no está bien. Tú y yo sólo somos amigos, y me gusta mucho esta relación que tenemos. Además... ni siquiera ha pasado un mes de mi ruptura con Sessh, y yo aún lo amo. Y no estoy preparada para comenzar una nueva relación. Quiso decir, pero no se animó. No quería lastimarlo con eso, además de que temía su reacción. En cambió dijo:—Además ¿qué hay de la chica que me dijiste que te gustaba?

Él detuvo su caricia y la miró con incredulidad. —Rin, ahora sabes perfectamente que se trataba de ti. Siempre se trató de ti. —ella lanzó una corta risa tensa y apartó su vista de él. Aquello estaba tornándose incómodo. —Mmm... ¿Okey? —Kohaku sonrió. —Mira, no voy a presionarte de ningún modo. Tú siempre serás libre de elegir con quien estar. Pero te pido que lo pienses todo lo que quieras y necesites. Piénsalo Rin, yo te juro que no te arrepentirás. —acercó su rostro hacia el de ella y la besó ligeramente en los labios. Cuando se alejó, Rin sólo atinó a abrazarlo, mientras intentaba comprender por qué razón la vida la metía en aquellos líos.

—Pedí café para ese idiota. —comentó Jakotsu, al tiempo que tomaba los dos vasos que la muchacha que lo atendió le pasaba, mientras que Miyuki agarraba la chocolatada de Rin y su Frappuchino. —Y si no le gusta, pues será un gusto para mí lanzársela a la cabeza.

Miyuki soltó una carcajada cuando salieron del Café. —¿Te refieres a Kohaku? —preguntó. Jakotsu bufó y torció el gesto. —¿A quién más? Es un completo imbécil.

—Bueno, debo admitir que fue un completo patán conmigo cuando nos conocimos, pero luego resultó ser algo agradable. De todos modos ¿qué tienes en su contra? —él la miró incrédulo. —Es la peor rata que puede existir. Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta ya, dado lo perspicaz e intuiciosa que eres. Y si mal no recuerdo, la primera vez oficial que nos conocimos (y sabes que no me refiero en el cumpleaños de Sesshomeru), tú me habías dicho que tienes un gran don para detectar a los idiotas ¿acaso ya no te sirve? Porque puedo asegurarte con gran seguridad que Kohaku es uno de ellos.

—Entonces no puede ser tan idiota como dices si yo no lo he detectado. —él detuvo su andar y la miró irónico por unos segundos. Hasta que Miyuki rompió en una sonora carcajada, dándole a entender que sólo estaba bromeando. —Sólo te estoy molestando. Anda, cuenta qué hizo ese muchacho para que le declarases la guerra. —le dio un ligero empujón para continuar su caminata. Jakotsu respiró profundamente, ya habían pasado cuatro años de eso, pero aún cargaba con aquella furia muy vivida en su interior. —Jugó con los sentimientos de alguien muy importante para mí. No se lo perdonaré jamás.

—¿Hablas de Rin?

Él lanzó un suspiro melancólico.—No, no hablo de Rin. Aunque también me desagrada totalmente que sea muy cercano a ella. Si él intenta hacer un movimiento sobre ella ahora que ya no sale con Sesshomaru, creo que ya no podré seguir conteniendo todo el rencor que le tengo guardado.

Miyuki lo miró sorprendida. —¿Intentar algo con Rin? —Jakotsu asintió con semblante serio. —Se cree que nadie lo sabe o sospecha, pero es demasiado obvio que tiene una especie de obsesión enfermiza con mi prima. El imbécil lo debe confundir con enamoramiento, es un miserable idiota.

Miyuki enarco las cejas, asombrada. —Vaya... no tenía idea que le gustase ella. —Así es. Pero lamentablemente para él no pasará de allí. —su voz se tornó oscura. —Porque yo no voy a permitir que otro miembro de mi familia salga herida por su culpa. Si se acerca a Rin con esas intenciones, ya no responderé de mí, y lo voy a hacer pedazos. Ya me debe una, otra no la dejaré pasar.

Un leve escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Miyuki tras aquellas duras palabras. El resentimiento que Jakotsu desprendía hacia aquel muchacho, era muy fácil de sentir. —¿Ya me vas a contar quién es esa persona importante? —preguntó ella, luego de caminar en silencio durante unos minutos.

Jakotsu tragó saliva, intentando contener sus emociones e ignorar el leve dolor en su pecho que aparecía cada vez que ella invadía sus pensamientos. No había hablado de ese asunto con nadie jamás. Le prometió a ella que jamás lo haría, que todo quedaría entre ellos dos porque la situación había sido demasiado humillante para ella y tan sólo deseaba que jamás hubiese sucedido. Y que si alguien más se enteraba sería de alguna manera aún más real. ¿Podía él romper aquella promesa luego de haberla mantenido para sí mismo durante ya cinco años? ¿Traicionarla de esa forma al contárselo a Miyuki? ¿Siquiera se merecía Miyuki ser la primera en saberlo?

Se sentía confundido, pero no podía negar que sabía que no sentiría ni un tipo de arrepentimiento si le contaba el secreto que había tenido guardado desde hacía tiempo. Porque algo dentro de él, sabía con gran seguridad que podía confiar plenamente en ella. Y no sólo porque la conocía como la palma de su mano, sino también, porque Miyuki había sido un gran soporte para él en sus peores momentos.

Tomó una profunda respiración antes de comenzar a hablar: —Mi hermana. —soltó, en tono angustiado. Miyuki abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. No tenía idea. —¡¿Tienes una hermana?! Nunca me has hablado de ella.

Jakotsu asintió, decaído. Los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente dejándole un horrible sabor de boca.—Katsumy, era su nombre. —lanzó un suspiro lastimero. —Ella... falleció hace ya cuatro años. Era un año mayor que yo y un año menor que Bankotsu. La única mujer entre siete hermanos. Por supuesto, debido a eso; Bankotsu y yo éramos muy protectores con ella. Siempre estábamos al pendiente de su día a día y nos inmiscuíamos en sus asuntos; con quién salía, quiénes eran sus amigos, qué lugares rondaba. Obviamente eso la molestaba mucho, sobre todo por mí, que soy menor que ella. Decía que ella era quien debía vigilarme y no al revés. —soltó una ligera risa melancólica. —Rin es idéntica a ella en todos los aspectos, por dentro y por fuera. Tanto que aveces cuando la miro, siento que estoy viendo a mi hermana. La escucho en su risa, en su habla, la veo en sus ojos, en su forma de actuar y en sus gestos. Siento que son la misma persona, y sé que Bankotsu también lo siente aunque jamás me lo haya dicho. Sólo me basta con ver la forma en que se comporta con Rin, era de igual manera con Katsumy.

El nudo que se estaba formado en su garganta debido al recuerdo de su hermana, le impidió seguir hablando. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de recomponerse antes de perder la compostura y terminar derramando unas cuantas lágrimas frente a Miyuki. Aún quedaban un par de cuadras hasta llegar al parque, lo cual le daba bastante tiempo para contarle todo a la pelipurpura. Pero de todas formas se detuvieron a mitad de camino para tomar asiento en un banco que decoraba la vereda de una casa, pues sentía que era más apropiado de alguna forma. —Katsumy era un sol en nuestras vidas. Siempre tan alegre, refrescante, tan dulce y tan llena de vida. Hasta... —se detuvo abruptamente y apretó sus puños con rabia. Su semblante se volvió serio y Miyuki sintió como si un aura oscura lo rodease. No supo qué decir o cómo actuar ante eso, así que sólo dejó que se tomara su tiempo. Luego de unos segundos, él prosiguió: —Hasta que puso su atención en ese maldito imbécil... Kohaku. No tengo idea de cómo Bankotsu y yo fuimos tan ciegos con eso y nunca nos dimos cuenta, quizás porque jamás nos hubiésemos imaginado siquiera que ella habría puesto sus ojos en él ni en un millón de años, tal vez por eso es que jamás sospechamos que ellos tenían un romance. Bueno, Katsumy tenía un romance. Ese imbécil lo único que tenía eran ganas de acostarse con ella.

Tomó una piedra que estaba cerca de sus pies y la lanzó con fuerza y rabia hacia un cartel que indicaba el nombre de la calle en el que se encontraban. El fuerte impacto al chocar con la chapa, retumbó en toda la cuadra. A lo lejos un perro ladró, y alguien se asomó brevemente a la ventana de la casa de enfrente. Pero Miyuki no le prestó atención a nada a su alrededor más que a Jakotsu. Lo miró angustiada luego de escuchar las amargas palabras que él acababa de soltar. —¿Y... lo logró? —preguntó, su voz acompañaba a su semblante.

Jakotsu arqueó ambas cejas. —¿Tú qué crees? —bufó. —Y el maldito tan sólo tenía catorce años al igual que yo, otra de las razones del por qué jamás sospechaba de él, en ese entonces yo aún no me fijaba en las chicas con esas intenciones ni con ninguna otra. Creía que todos eran como yo, pero me equivoqué horriblemente.

Una noche, luego de regresar de una cena en casa de Rin, iba de camino a mi habitación cuando escuché su llanto en el patio trasero. Sabía que se trataba de ella, pues toda mi familia aún se encontraba en casa de mi prima, y Katsumy no había ido con nosotros porque nos dijo que se sentía enferma. Yo regresé antes para hacerle compañía y la encontré en ese estado a oscuras cerca de la piscina. Ella se sorprendió mucho cuando la descubrí, obviamente no esperaba verme allí tan pronto, lo cual me indicaba por qué estaba desahogándose al aire libre y no en la intimidad de su habitación.

Al principio... quiso fingir que todo estaba bien y evadir hablar sobre su llanto. Pero luego de que le insistiera sobre el asunto ella... me lo contó todo. Me dijo que habían tenido algo con Kohaku desde hace meses y que ella realmente estaba enamorada de él, pero que se había dado cuenta muy tarde que sus sentimientos no habían sido correspondidos como ella quería. Él... tuvo lo que realmente quería de ella y semanas después... la dejó. Jugó con ella y con sus sentimientos y por eso, jamás perdonaré lo que hizo. —concluyó entre dientes con voz amenazadora.

Miyuki sintió una punzada de tristeza, y su corazón se encogió con lástima ante la idea de lo doloroso que habría sido para esa muchacha que jugaran y la usaran de esa forma. No sólo por ella, sino también por sus hermanos que tanto la amaban. —¿Qué... hizo... Bankotsu luego de eso? —preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio. Se imaginó que el hermano mayor de aquella familia se hubo puesto frenético luego de que se metieran con su querida hermana. Mínimo le habrá dado la golpiza de su vida a Kohaku.

Pero Jakotsu negó con la cabeza y resopló con burla. —Él no lo sabe. Nadie más de mi familia lo sabe. Ni siquiera ese maldito gusano tiene idea de que yo sé lo que le hizo. Le hice la promesa a Katsumy de que no le diría a nadie jamás, porque era demasiado humillante para ella que lo sepan mis hermanos o alguien más. También prometí no golpear o lastimar a Kohaku, ella dijo que no era culpa de él el que ella se hubiese ilusionado y que no podía obligarlo a que se enamorase o sintiera cosas por ella. Por lo tanto, todo lo que sucedió solo fue su culpa. Hasta hoy en día no estoy de acuerdo con Katsumy. Ese idiota no es merecedor de la compasión de mi hermana ni de ninguno de los otros sentimientos que ella tenía por él.

—¿Qué le... —empezó a decir Miyuki, pero no se atrevió a continuar con la pregunta, temiendo que él se ofendiera o no quisiera hablar de ese capítulo de su vida.

Pero en cambio, Jakotsu levantó su vista hacía ella y la miró fijamente, intuyendo cómo seguía la pregunta. —Accidente automovilístico. —respondió, neutral. —Rin tenía la costumbre de pasar todos los veranos de vacaciones en mi casa. Aquella noche del accidente, ella fue a pasar el día en casa de Kohaku, y después Bankotsu tenía que ir a recogerla. Pero esa vez, Katsumy se ofreció a ir por Rin. Había estado aprendiendo a conducir desde hace meses y según ella ya estaba preparada para salir a la carretera. Al principio mi hermano se negó rotundamente a la idea, pero Katsumy siempre terminaba convenciéndolo de una u otra forma, y esa noche no fue la excepción. Tomó el auto y salió en busca de Rin, y cuando ambas estaban de regreso, fue cuando sucedió... —respiró profundamente un par de veces, hasta que pudo controlar el enorme dolor en su pecho. —Un camión las tomó por sorpresa en una curva, el conductor iba medio dormido y ella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitar el impacto. El golpe en su cabeza contra el parabrisas la mató en el acto, pues, no llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Rin sí lo tenía, así que se salvó de milagro y tan sólo se hizo unos cuantos golpes y rasguños, nada serio. Pero no dudo de que fue un infierno para ella pasar por eso, al igual que fue una pesadilla para mí y mi familia perder a Katsumy. Tenía tan sólo quince años... nos dejó demasiado pronto. No se lo merecía, era una persona muy hermosa para terminar de ese modo. Y sé que se ofreció a ir a buscar a mi prima porque quería verlo a él, a pesar de lo que le había hecho, ella aún estaba enamorada. No había ni siquiera una pizca de resentimiento en su alma. Al menos sé que se fue de este mundo sin rencores, eso me tranquiliza un poco.

—Lo siento... —murmuró Miyuki, sin saber qué más decir. Luego dejó las bebidas en el suelo y se acercó a él para abrazarlo en gesto de consuelo. Probablemente él no lo necesitaba, pero lo hizo de igual manera. Lo había abrazado tantas veces antes, pero por alguna extraña razón, esa noche se sintió como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, y eso la reconfortó agradablemente.

Después de eso, regresaron al parque con Kohaku y Rin, pues ya se habían tardado demasiado y era bastante tarde. Jakotsu, nada más ver a Rin nuevamente, se abalanzó a abrazarla, tomándola por sorpresa ante el agradable gesto cariñoso. Ella sonrió radiante y le devolvió el abrazo.—¿Sólo te fuiste por un rato y ya me extrañaste tanto? —Siempre te extraño. —respondió él, en un susurro.

Varios días después...

—¡Primo, tienes que ayudarme, es tu deber! —Sesshomaru levantó brevemente su vista del libro que estaba leyendo en la paz de su habitación... o lo que antes había sido paz, pues, Shiori había entrado como un tornado a su cuarto y sin su permiso hacía unos minutos alegando que necesitaba de su ayuda para... ni siquiera sabía qué demonios quería la insoportable de su prima. Durante los días que se estaba quedando allí, estaba tratando de manipularlo para que hiciese todo lo que ella quería. Por supuesto, no había tenido éxito con nada. Él no caería tan fácil como el inepto de Inuyasha. Sólo que la ingenua de su prima no estaba enterada aún, vaya decepción iba a llevarse la pobre al darse cuenta que jamás lograría su cometido.

—¡¿Me estás escuchando?! —le gritó, al ver que él regresaba su atención al libro que tenía en sus manos y la ignoraba totalmente. —¡Esto es de vida o muerte, y sólo tú puedes ayudarme, es algo que está fuera del alcance de Inuyasha! O sea... puff ¡soy tu adorada prima, tienes que hacerlo! Ni siquiera tendría que estar insistiéndote. No te imaginas cuántos chicos matarían por mi atención. —sonrió con aires de grandeza y se pasó la mano por su larga y cedosa cabellera blanca, luego la tiró sobre su hombro. Al ver que el seguía con su vista en las páginas del libro y sin siquiera molestarse en escucharla, dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo. —¡Sheeeeeeeesh!

Sesshomaru tiró su libro al piso con un fuerte estruendo. —¡¿Qué infiernos quieres?! —espetó, en tono tosco. Ya le había arruinado su lectura. Shiori lo fulminó con la mirada. —¡No me grites!

—Entonces no me molestes. —respondió, malhumorado. —Pues no lo haría si no necesitara de tu ayuda. —aclaró, luego su semblante se volvió melancólico y se acercó a él haciendo pucheros. —Primoooo. —empezó con tono lastimero. Tomó asiento en la cama frente a él y lo miró fijamente con ojos de cachorro. —Tienes que conseguir anotar mi nombre en la lista de ese viaje escolar que se hará dentro de dos días. Tú eres el delegado en ese colegio ¡tienes acceso a ese tipo de papeleos! No te será para nada difícil ¿ya vez cómo Inuyasha no puede ayudarme en esto?

Sesshomaru levantó una ceja en confusión ¿ahora qué tramaba la demente de su prima? Se preguntó. —¿Y para qué quieres que haga eso? —Shiori bufó y rodó los ojos. —¡Pues para poder ir yo también con ustedes! Obvio ¿para qué más? Además... es por una muy buena causa. —sonrió radiante y sus mejillas se sonrojaron con sólo pensar en ver otra vez al atractivo Jakotsu. Tenía que apresurarse y hacer un movimiento con él antes de que otra se lo quitase. No estaba muy segura, pero esa amiga de Sesshomaru había estado sospechosamente muy cerca de él en la parrillada en casa de Rin la otra noche, y eso no le agradó para nada. Aunque todavía no la veía como competencia, pues, estaba muy segura de su belleza y que tarde o temprano Jakotsu caería rendido a sus pies, igual que todos. Pero de todos modos, no bajaría la guardia ante la tal Miyuki; tenía pinta de ser una resbalosa.

Regresó de vagar por sus pensamientos y miró al peliplata, él se había puesto a ordenar unos papeles en su cómoda, ignorando una vez más su presencia ahí. —¿Verdad que sí vas a hacer eso por mí? —argumentó, con voz melosa y sonrisa confiada. —Ashh, ni sé para qué pregunto ¡es obvio que lo vas hacer!

Sesshomaru la miró por encima de su hombro brevemente, a lo que su prima comenzó a pestañear en exceso, como si se le hubiese metido una mota de polvo en los ojos. Era muy obvio que estaba intentando engatusarlo con sus estúpidas artimañas femeninas, tratando de verse lo más miserable e inocente para despertar su lado compasivo. Pero en lugar de eso, sólo estaba consiguiendo acabar con su paciencia, como siempre.

Regresó su atención al papeleo y decidió cortar con aquello de una vez. —Hmph ¿por qué no vas a pedirle ayuda a los tantos pretendientes que dices tener? —espetó hostilmente. —Seguro que tu actuación barata funciona con ellos.

Ella resopló y lo miró aburrida. —Es obvio que eso no... —comenzó a decir. Pero algo pasó por su mente en ese momento, algo que la hizo sonreír al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con picardía. Lo miró fijamente, cruzando sus piernas de forma elegante y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello enroscándolo en su dedo. —Ya veo por dónde van los tiros. —Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él con esa mirada pícara. —¡Estás celoso! —concluyó emocionada. Sesshomaru la miró sorprendido tras ella deducir erróneamente aquello. —¿Hmph?

Shiori sonrió de forma cálida y radiante. —Awww, Shessh ¡eres un encanto! Debo admitir que me lo imaginaba porque ¡puff! Ooobviamente todos quedan impregnados con mi belleza y mueren por mi atención. Y es que no puedo evitar ser tan hermosa. Pero también he de admitir cortésmente que es una gran novedad el que estés interesado en mí. Aunque también es políticamente incorrecto porque somos familia de sangre, compartimos genealogía y todo eso. Así que tendré que ser la voz de la razón antes de que te sigas haciendo ilusiones conmigo. Pero no te sientas mal, habrías sido un pretendiente de primera categoría, sin dudas estarías a la altura para salir conmigo.

Él se la quedó viendo anonadado por unos minutos luego de ella haber soltado todas esas sartas de estupideces. —¿Qué demonios estás insinuando? —soltó en tono agrio. La miró de pies a cabeza, asqueado con los pensamientos impropios de su prima. —Estás mal de la cabeza ¿cómo se te ocurre insinuar algo así? —preguntó en tono gélido, dedicándole una mueca desagradable. —Eres una enferma.

—¡Ay, ya, que sólo estaba bromeando! —protestó ella, ofendida. Él se le acercó, intentando intimidarla. —No vuelvas a mencionar algo así en toda tu vida. —advirtió, con voz amenazante.

Shiorio tragó saliva, aterrorizada con la mirada de muerte que su primo tenía sobre ella. Temía que pudiese estrangularla con sus manos, o ahogarla con una almohada, o quizás encerrarla dentro de su armario donde nadie pudiera oír sus gritos pidiendo por ayuda. Un horrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se le heló la sangre de sólo imaginárselo.

Luego recordó quién era ella y qué hacía allí; Era Shiori Haley Taisho. Todos la temían en el Instituto y en su ciudad por su padre: Hiroshi Taisho, un gran empresario magnate del petróleo. Un hombre duro de roer quien la consentía con todo lo que ella deseaba y castigaba a todo aquél que osara faltarle el respeto. Todos estaban siempre a su disposición, atentos a sus necesidades y caprichos. Además su familia tenía el control total del lado Este de Japón ¡Era prácticamente de la realeza! No podía dejar humillarse de ese modo y no se iba a dejar intimidar por su tonto, frío y guapo primo ¡Ni por él, ni por nadie!

Así que se armó de valor y apartó a Sesshomaru con un fuerte empujón. —No te atrevas a amenazarme de nuevo. —advirtió. —No te tengo miedo. —pasó de él en dirección a la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de salir de allí, puso ambas manos en su cintura y se giró para enfrentarlo una última vez. —Será mejor que cumplas con mi pedido. Y para que te quede claro: eres un ingrato, egoísta, malvado y frío ¡no me sorprende que Rin te haya montado los cuernos, bien merecido te lo tienes!

Sesshomaru se quedó pasmado por un momento al escuchar la osadía que acababa de soltarle su prima ¿cómo siquiera se atrevía? ¡Maldita fuera! Apretó sus puños, furioso ante aquel duro golpe a su orgullo. —¿Quién demonios te crees para decir algo así? —demandó, sumamente enojado. Se había topado con el límite de su paciencia. —Tú no sabes nada de ese asunto ¡así que ni siquiera te atrevas hablar sobre eso! Ni siquiera es de tu incumbencia.

—Puede que no sea de mi incumbencia, sí. —aseguró ella, en tono firme. —¡Pero sí que sé sobre eso! Sé que Rin no es culpable de nada de lo que tú crees, sé que le tendieron una trampa esa noche, sé que ella jamás habría hecho una cosas de esas por voluntad propia ¡ella fue engañada! Todo fue muy obviamente planeado para separarlos ¡y tú eres el único ciego que no lo puede ver! ¿Pero sabes qué? Yo y los demás no lo somos, tampoco somos estúpidos como tú. Te adelantaste a los hechos y no quisiste escucharla cuando ella te quiso explicar la verdad. Ella te amaba, y tú la despreciaste como si no significara nada ¡eres una bestia! Te haces el muy importante y traicionado diciendo que ni siquiera puedes verla u oír su nombre, cuando debería ser al revés; ella es quien no debería ni por un instante acordarse de ti, ella no debería poder verte a la cara o escuchar de ti después de toda la basura verbal que le tiraste y de cómo te comportaste ¡eres un tremendo hipócrita!

—Tiene razón. —Inuyasha interrumpió en ese momento. Había escuchado cada verdad verbal que le había escupido Shiori al idiota de su hermano y no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella. Su prima podía ser altanera, tonta, molesta e insoportable; pero cuando hablaba, era porque tenía argumento para hacerlo... algunas veces.

Se posicionó al lado de Shiori y se cruzó de brazos, mirando al peliplata con desdén. —Si yo fuera tú, me iría disculpando con Rin antes de que sea tarde ¿quién sabe? Podrías llegar a lamentarlo algún día.

Sesshomaru entrecerró sus ojos y miró con rabia contenida a ambos de ida y vuelta ¿cómo se atrevían esos dos ineptos a interferir en su vida y decirle todas esas ridiculeces? ¡Faltaba más! Nadie jamás cuestionaba sus acciones o las decisiones que tomaba, si hacía o decía algo era porque estaba remotamente confiado con ello. Sabía lo que hacía, y estaba muy seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta al alejarse de Rin e intentar olvidarla. Intentar... porque eso es lo que estaba tratando de hacer todo ese tiempo; estaba «intentando» olvidarla, pero hasta ahora no había tenido éxito en lo más mínimo. Siempre que daba el asunto por saldado, aparecía algo que lo hacía acordarse de ella nuevamente, atrayendo todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos.

La odiaba... la odiaba porque le era imposible sacarla de su mente y de su corazón a pesar del enorme dolor que le causó su traición. Ella no merecía que él la siguiese interesando, no merecía que él siguiera teniendo sentimientos por ella, Rin no merecía si quiera su atención; pero lastimosamente así era. Después de todo, había tenido la intención de casarse con ella ¿no? Era remotamente imposible desechar de tu vida con facilidad a alguien que habías apreciado tanto como para llegar a pensar en contraer matrimonio. Así que por ahora ese pensamiento lo mantenía cuerdo antes de que llegara a perder el juicio por culpa de ella y por no poder sucumbir a los recuerdos tormentosos; se decía una y otra vez que era normal no poder botarla de su vida tan rápido luego del tipo de relación seria que habían manteniendo durante dos largos años.

Soltó un enorme suspiro, irritado. Ya estaba harto y cansado de todo ese tema complicado. Sin previo aviso, tomó a Inuyasha y a Shiori del brazo y los echó de su habitación con un empujón hacia el pasillo alfombrado. —Metanse en sus propios asuntos. No les permito a ninguno de los dos inmiscuirse en mi vida privada. —concluyó enfadado, cerrándole fuertemente la puerta en sus narices.

Caminó hasta su cama y se acostó de espalda sobre el colchón, mirando fijamente el techo. Se sentía emocionalmente agotado. ¿Qué demonios había hecho para merecer semejante tormento en su vida? ¿Qué karma estaba pagando? ¿Por qué la vida lo estaba probando de esa manera y con qué fin? Lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y cerró sus ojos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no asimilar las palabras que su prima acababa de soltarle sobre lo sucedido con Rin. ¿Qué sabía ella? Solo era una entrometida que seguramente se había dejado manipular por los demás con ese cuento barato en donde todos creían inocente a Rin. Pero él no era ningún idiota y no se iba a guiar por habladurías carentes de sentido, no se dejaría lavar el cerebro con palabras vanas.

Sabía muy bien lo que había visto, las pruebas lo confirmaban; Rin lo había engañado, se burló de él y de sus sentimientos. Rompió toda confianza que le tenía y por eso no la perdonaría jamás. Desde esa noche sus expectativas hacia ella habían cambiado rotundamente, ahora la miraba con otros ojos. Ya no veía a la hermosa muchacha de la que se había enamorado, aquella que con solo una calida sonrisa despertaba nobles sentimientos en él que no creí poseerlos. Aquella que había iluminado sus días con tan sólo verla aparecer en su casa por las mañanas, la que con un solo abrazo dicipaba todas sus preocupaciones y con una tímida risa ahuyentaba su estrés. Su delicadeza, su fragilidad, su bondad era justo lo que la enamoró de ella, su forma de moverse, de hablar , de ver la vida y de encontrar belleza en las cosas mas simples. Rin había sido para él la mujer perfecta, creyó encontrar a la indicada para su vida, pero qué horrible se había equivocado...

Ahora no veía más que a una mentirosa y traicionera. Una manipuladora que al parecer lo había estado engañando durante todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos ¿cómo se había atrevido? Él jamás le había dado razones para hacerlo. Siempre la había tratado con delicadeza y mucho respeto, la había consentido en todos sus caprichos y deseos, la quiso, la amó... aún creía hacerlo bajo todo el odio y resentimiento que le tenía. Ella abrió una enorme herida en su corazón que sentía que nunca sanaría, y eso lo atormentaba. Después de eso, su alma se quedó suspendida, se sentía incapaz de sentir piedad, lástima o algún otro tipo de noble sentimiento. Todo rastro de compasión que sentía por ella se había desvaneciendo. Ahora no le importaba dañar sus sentimientos ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Rin fue quien había buscado que las cosas fueran así entre ellos, él sólo le estaba siguiendo el juego y ahora lo único que quería de ella era hacerla sufrir como él lo estaba haciendo, hacerla pasar por la misma tormenta. No se merecía menos.

—¿Hermano, siquiera me estás escuchando? —preguntó Jakotsu, mirando a Bankotsu, quien estaba absordo en su celular con una enorme y tonta sonrisa en su rostro. Así lo había encontrado él cuando se metió en su habitación en busca de su ayuda hacia ya unos diez minutos aproximadamente. Se preguntaba si su hermano era consciente de su presencia allí, porque no había levantado su tonta mirada del aparato en ningún momento.

Se removió en la enorme cama y aclaró su garganta, su hermano tenía suerte de que el fuera muy paciente, de lo contrario, ya le hubiese estado gritando por su atención. —Bankotsu... necesito que me ayudes o encuentres la manera de que yo pueda ir a esa excursión con ustedes. En realidad es por una muy buena... —la figura de Miyuki apareció ante sus ojos en ese momento, tan facinantemente hermosa como era. —Buenísima causa. —concluyó, con una sonrisa soñadora.

—Sí, Sí, hermano. El viaje de mañana será divertido. Ya verás como todos se ponen... bien locos. —contestó distraído, sin apartar su vista de la pantalla.

—¿Y cómo le hago para que me dejen subir a ese autobus?

—¡Uff! No sabes lo que yo daría por subirme a ESTE autobus.

Jakotsu rodó de espalda y miró melancólico hacia el techo. —No vaya ser que yo me quede sólo en la ciudad mientras ustedes se van y disfrutan de la aventura.

—Seee, será toda una aventura tenerla conmigo.

—Y es que, me gusta pasar el tiempo con tus amigos. Son entretenidos e interesantes.

—Interesante, así me llaman.

—Además... no creo poder aguantar tres días sin verla. Ella es... —Hermosa. —concluyó Bankotsu. Luego ambos se miraron sorprendidos para después entrecerrar sus ojos en sospecha. —¿De quién rayos estás hablando? —demandó Jakotsu. —Tú de quién rayos estás hablando —soltó bruscamente Bankotsu. —Yo me refería a Sara. —aclaró el moreno. Jakotsu encogió los hombros.—Y yo a Miyuki.

De repente, jadearon en sorpresa y se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos segundos, asimilando con detenimiento sus situaciones. Hasta que ambos soltaron a la misma vez con advertencia: —Rin va a asesinarte.

Jakotsu frunció el ceño. —¿A mí por qué? Tú eres el que... —detuvo un momento su habla, dejando a su hermano en suspenso. Luego abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. —Espera... ¡tienes algo con esa muchacha! —Bankotsu chitó en advertencia y miró hacia la puerta de su habitación, la cual estaba abierta de par en par. Se acercó con una mirada tensa, temoroso de que su prima hubiese escuchado al idiota de su hermano. Cuando se aseguró de que Rin no andaba cerca, la cerró y se giró hacia Jakotsu con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. —Ella es increíble. —declaró, por Sara. Se recostó por la cómoda cerca de su cama y Jakotsu pudo notar con facilidad la mirada facinante que tenía Bankotsu en la cara. Al parecer esa muchachita lo tenía comiendo de su mano. —Es hermosa, dulce, maravillosa... todos los bonitos y buenos carácteres la describen. El otro día fuimos al parque. —suspiró con anhelo. —Si vieras lo linda y tierna que se veía alimentando a unos patitos... de solo recordarlo quisiera que estuviese aquí ahora mismo para abrazarla. —de pronto su semblante de ensueño cambió a un ceño fruncido. —Aunque debo admitir que también me puso cachondo ¿eso es algo enfermizo, verdad?

Jakotsu resopló y soltó una ligera risa. —Ya me preguntaba yo cuánto tardaría en aparecer el verdadero Bankotsu. Y es que el papel de niño romántico no te queda en nada. Pero al parecer esta chica te trae todo enamorado y ha logrado capturar tu atención profundamente. Nunca te había visto así.

—Y es que nunca me había sentido con otra chica cómo me siento con Sara. Tiene algo interesante que me atrae, y no me refiero a sus enormes pechos. —aclaró, cuando vio que Jakotsu estaba por intervenir en su explicación. —Es algo más, que extrañamente me reconforta. Me hace sentir tan bien. —sonrió con picardía. —Quisiera poder mostrarle lo bien que puedo hacerla sentir yo también.

Jakotsu bufó y rodó los ojos. —Por eso las muchachas no te toman en serio después, eres un guarro.

—Estoy bromeando, sé que Sara no es de esas. Y no estoy con ella por eso.

—Así que... en serio te gusta, eh. Felicidades ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado? El gran mujeriego Bankotsu, ahora está esposado.

—No soy ningún mujeriego y nunca lo fui. Pero ya no hablemos de mí ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Qué te traes con la fastidiosa de Miyuki? Pensé que tenías algo con Shiori.

Jakotsu lo miró sorprendido y confundido al mismo tiempo. —¿Con Shiori, la prima de Inuyasha? ¿Qué te ha llevado a deducir semejante tontería? Ni siquiera la he visto desde la noche de la parrillada.

Bankotsu se mordió la lengua, al parecer Shiori todavía no había echo ni un movimiento en su hermano si él no era consciente de sus sentimientos todavía ¡y él casi estuvo a punto de arruinarle sus planes!.. si es que la muchacha contaba con uno. Cómo sea, no pisaría ese peligroso terreno, no era nadie para interferir en los amoríos o intereses de los demás. —Umm... bueno, no sé. Sólo digo... tonterías mías. —trató de evadir el tema. —Cómo sea ¿qué te traes con la fenómeno entonces? ¿Siquiera tiene sentimientos esa muchacha? Es hermosa de una manera muy misteriosa y fría. —se estremeció ligeramente, por él y por la pobre de Shiori. Vaya contrincante le había tocado, la pobrecita no tenía ni idea. Miyuki era buena onda y todo, pero hasta él evitaría tenerla como enemiga. Aunque, debía admitir que sería muy interesante ver a ambas muchachas enfrentarse una a la otra. Ambas eran igual de egocéntricas, creídas y fastidiosas; sabrá Dios cómo resultaría todo aquello.

—Con Miyuki nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo. —aclaró Jakotsu. —Creo que no es novedad ni siquiera para ella de que me gusta, siempre me gustó. —eso tomó por sorpresa a Bankotsu, quien no había tenido idea de que ya se conocían. Ahora tenía sentido la forma en que se miraban y comportaban en la fiesta en casa de Inuyasha. Y él que lo creyó amor a primera vista ¡que ingenuo! —Tuvimos algo en el pasado, pero no duró mucho y tampoco fue intenso. Luego lo dejamos porque ella se mudó a este lado de la ciudad. —encogió los hombros con desinterés y sonrió. —Cómo sea, ahora que la he vuelto a encontrar, no la dejaré ir tan fácilmente como en el pasado. No me importa quién se meta en mi camino, siempre fue y será mía.

—Muy bien, hermano; así se habla. —lo felicitó, acercándose a él para darle unas ligeras palmadas en su hombro. Jakotsu aclaró su garganta, volviendo a la realidad. —Bueno, ya basta de hablar de chicas. He venido hasta aquí con la único intención de que me ayudes a ir a esa excursión mañana con ustedes. Creo firmemente de que ya no es necesario que te explique la razón.

—Oh, sí, la excursión. —miró hacia el armario ubicado en el extremo de la habitación. —Voy a prestarte unos de los tantos uniformes que tengo, y sólo nos queda decirle a los profesores que somos del equipo de fútbol americano de la escuela y ya nos dejaran subirnos.

—¿Eso es lo que tú y Adler hacen todos los años para poder ir con los demás?

Bankotsu lanzó una carcajada. —¡Que va! Esta es la primera vez que él y yo iremos también. —se puso cerio inmediatamente. —Así que resemos porque esto funcione.

Al día siguiente en la entrada de la escuela, ya todos estaban en la fila para ingresar al bus que los llevaría en un viaje de dos horas y media hasta la granja. Sus equipajes ya habían sido guardados en el vehículo y ahora los profesores encargados de la excursión estaban pasando lista con los nombres de todos los alumnos y su respectivas clases. En total había tres buses, uno por cada clase. Pero de todas formas Miyuki se subió al B, a pesar de que ella correspondía a la clase A, del otro autobus.

Se adentró al interior de este, y tomó asiento junto a Sesshomaru, quien estaba sentado bien al fondo del pasillo, sumiso en sus pensamientos. —Será un infierno para ti el haber elegido este lugar. —le comentó ella. —Los revoltosos de la clase eligen la parte de atrás para molestar. Y créeme, lo harán durante todo el viaje.

—De todas formas tendré que compartir el ambiente con ellos ¿no? Además, creo que uno de esos tantos revoltosos ya apareció. —bromeó, refiriéndose a ella. Miyuki bufó y lo empujó jugetonamente.

—Ahí está. —suspiró Bankotsu, señalando a Sara a lo lejos. —La única razón por la que voy a tomar este viaje infernal.

—La mía acaba de subirse al autobús hace unos momentos. —Comentó Jakotsu. —Se ve tan hermosa con ese uniforme.

—Yo no sé a qué vine. —se quejó Adler. —Perdí la oportunidad de disfrutar de tres días en paz sin ver u oír a la rompe huevos de mi hermanastra. Será una torturara ir a esa granja.

Bankotsu rodó sus ojos. —Amigo ¿qué acaso no ves a tu alrededor? —señaló todo el ambiente. —Hay muchas muchachas bonitas de las que podrás disfrutar en este viaje. Estoy seguro de que estarán dispuestas a consolar a un jugador cómo tú.

Eso pareció ser toda la motivación que Adler necesitaba, porque inmediatamente tomó a ambos hermanos de sus camisas y los arrastró hacia la entrada del autobús, donde fueron detenidos por una bonita profesora con una libreta en su mano. —nombres. —pidió. —Sí, tenemos. —respondió Adler. —la mujer levantó la cabeza y los miró incrédula. —¿Y cuáles son? —Err... emm... estem... debe estar por ahí. —señaló a la libreta. —Usted sólo fíjese bien... el que esté, nosotros somos.

La profesora se quitó las gafas que llevaba y lo miró ahora con expresión hermética. Al aparecer no le estaba haciendo gracia que esos tres muchachos le estuviesen haciendo perder el tiempo. —Díganme sus nombres y sus apellidos, y en qué clase están. —exigió con autoridad. —Si no están en esta lista o en cualquier otra, los acusaré con el director por intento de fuga. Esta excursión es únicamente para los de Cuarto.

Adler la miró horrorizado.—¡Pero que osadía! —fingió estar ofendido. —Somos del equipo de fútbol ¡representamos a este colegio! Hemos ganado más campeonatos que ninguna otra escuela ¿vez a éste idiota de aquí? —señaló a Jakotsu sobre su hombro. —Ha logrado los mejores pases que ningún otro jugador en esta escuela ha conseguido. Sueña con ser tacleador profesional e ingresar a las grandes ligas.Y éste otro. —concluyó, apuntando a Bankotsu. —Es el mejor mariscal de campo de esta generación. Gracias a él hemos salido tantas veces victoriosos. Aún no me queda claro sus sueños, pero sé que si no nos deja subir a este autobús ¡no los podrá cumplir! Y yo... —agachó su cabeza y se tapó la cara con una mano. —¡Un pobre estudiante que sólo desea pasar un buen momento en compañía de sus amigos!.. ¿hace falta decir más?

La profesora se removió incómoda en su lugar, tenía el semblante afligido luego de aquel discurso conmovedor de Adler. Una mirada apenada completaba su postura de tristeza. —Humm... bueno. Si así están las cosas, pues... —se hizo a un lado y les dio pase libre para que pudiesen ingresar al bus. Jakotsu y Bankotsu no perdieron el tiempo y fueron a conseguir asientos, pero Adler miró una última vez a la mujer, aún con su papel de estudiante ofendido. —Que vergüenza. —murmuró, negando con la cabeza. —¡Que vergüenza!

En eso, se armó un pequeño revuelo de estudiantes. Todos comenzaron a susurrar y murmurar por la aparición de una misteriosa chica: —¿Quién es ella? Tiene bonitos ojos.

—¿Ha estado asistiendo a este colegio todo este tiempo y no me di cuenta?

—¡Imposible! No me habría pasado desapercibido semejante bombón.

—Es hermosa ¡miren su cabello!

—¡Parece una modelo de revista!

—Tiene un cuerpo escultural.

—¡Es idéntica a una barbie!

—¿Y ese anciano quién es?

—¿Qué onda con ese abuelito?

Shiori camibaba tranquila y con la cabeza erguida, como si fuese la dueña del lugar. Una sonrisa de complicidad adornaba su rostro tras oír todos los halagos que recibía sobre su belleza. Aunque ya estaba más que acostumbra a pasar por eso fuera donde fuera, nunca estaba demás disfrutar oír cómo todos señalaban las perfectas cualidades con lo que la naturaleza la había bendecido.

Tras ella, Jaken, el mayordomo de la familia Taisho, no parecía estar pasándolo tan bien. Llevaba arrastrando consigo dos enormes y pesados equipajes, que más parecían estar organizados para unas vacaciones fuera del país que para unos simples tres días de excursión.

—Tu nombre, por favor. —pidió la profesora encargada. Shiori sonrió con aires de grandeza. —Shiori Taisho. —respondió con orgullo. Los estudiantes que estaban cerca jadearon en asombro.

—Asi que es una Taisho. —comentó una muchacha. —Ahora comprendo su atractivo.

La mujer buscó su nombre en la lista, y luego de confirmar que estaba en ella, la dejó pasar sin dudar. Pero cuando Jaken iba ingresar también luego de guardar el equipaje, no corrió la misma suerte. —Lo siento, no puedo dejar que pase. —le informó la profesora. —El viaje sólo es apto para estudiantes y maestros.

Eso se hoyó como música para los oídos del viejo mayordomo, ya que sino podía ir a la excursión, no tenía que seguir cumpliendo con las ordenes de la mocosa malcriada y podía descansar de ella durante tres gloriosos días ¡que nada mal le vendrían!

Pero su felicidad duró muy poco, porque Shiori lo agarró por el saco que llevaba puesto y lo obligó a meterse en el autobús, pasando por alto las protestas de la profesora encargada.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —demandó una grave voz de hombre.

—¡Oh! Señor director ¡que bueno que llega! —comentó aliviada la profesora. —Es que una alumna quiere llevar a toda costa a su abuelo al viaje, aún sabiendo que va en contra de las reglas y... —¡A mí no me importa si quiere colar a su abuela Marta en este viaje! —la interrumpió el director. —¡Ordeno que pongan en marcha esta chatarra que muy atrasados estamos! Debimos haber salido hace ya díez minutos.

Y dicho y echo, el conductor cerró la puerta cuando ya todos estaban dentro y en sus respectivos lugares, y el autobús se puso en marcha. —¡Noooo! —se lamentó Jaken, pegado a la ventanilla, como si le hubiesen condenado a la mismísima horca.


	16. Capítulo16

Llevaban ya una hora de viaje por aquella carretera desierta. Rin observaba por la ventanilla atenta a cada cosa del paisaje que ya se había vuelto monótono y aburrido hacía ya tiempo atrás. Los demás compañeros de su clase conversaban y reían entre ellos, disfrutando del recorrido. Un par de asientos al fondo, oía como el grupito revoltoso del salón molestaban a Jaken. Volteó a mirarlos y vio cómo tres muchachos se asomaban sobre sus asientos para dar ligeras palmaditas al mayordomo en su calvicie. Éste ocupaba el asiento de adelante e iba cruzado de brazos, se lo veía rígido en su lugar y su expresión era de puro odio y muerte. —Oiga, ancianito. —habló uno de ellos. —El acilo queda para el otro lado, y este no es el autobús que tiene que tomar.

Jaken entrecerró sus ojos cuando todos rompieron en una sonora carcajada, pero pasó de ellos y sólo los ignoró.

—¿Acilo? —soltó otro chico, en tono de burla. —¿Qué acilo? Éste cadáver viviente ya tiene que tomar el autobús al cementerio.

Otra ronda de carcajadas no se hizo esperar. Rin rodó los ojos y regresó su atención al paisaje. Esos tipitos eran unos lelos que se creían chistositos porque nadie jamás se había tomado la molestia suficiente de pararles el carro y bajarlos de su nube de egocentrismo. —Oye, abuelito. Mi abuela Kuky estaría encantada de salir con un vejestorio como usted. Se ve que tienen mucho en común; ambos tienen cien años.

Pero Jaken no reaccionó a ninguno de los comentarios que ellos siguieron tirando, sólo estaba ahí, con su mirada fulminante y viendo hacia el frente. Hasta que un muchacho le pegó un papel en su frente y otro decoró su calvicie con unas serpentinas doradas.

—¡Ay! Ayayay. —se quejó, enredando la serpentinas entre sus dedos al tratar de quitársela ante las sonoras risas del grupo. Una vez logrado su cometido, se paró de su asiento y volteó hacia ellos sumamente enojado. —¡Mocosos buenos para nada, ya déjenme en paz! ¡¿Qué acaso no ven que ya tengo suficiente con cumplir las órdenes de una mocosa fastidiosa?! ¡Exijo un poco de respeto!

—Ya cálmese, abuelo. Le va a dar un ataque. —comentó un muchacho rubio. —Y no vaya hacer que se nos muera a mitad de camino y nos arruine el viaje.

—Sí.

—Efectivamente.

—Y no hay pala para enterrarlo.

—Podríamos ocultarlo en un tronco hueco.

Jaken los fulminó con la mirada a cada uno de ellos. —¡Yaaaa, déjenme tranquilo!

En eso, Shiori apareció junto a ellos, posó ambas manos en su cintura y los miró con sumo desinterés. —Dejen en paz a mi mayordomo, par de tontos. —ordenó, aunque sin mucha motivación en ayudar en verdad al pobre Jaken.

—¿Y quién lo ordena, bonita?

—Sí, preciosa ¿quién?

Shiori abrió su boca para responder a esos ineptos, pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca al descubrir que Muyuki se encontraba en ese autobús ¡y sentada junto a su primo! «Atrevida» pensó ¿acaso no veía que Rin solo se encontraba a solo cuatro filas de distancia?  
A esa muchacha al parecer le gustaba meterse con chicos de otras. Una vez más su intuición no le había fallado al etiquetar a Miyuki como una resbalosa. Se notaba a leguas que estaba coqueteando con Sesshomaru ¡sino miren nada más como sonreía embelesada al mirarlo, tratando de lucir sexi y femenina! Entrecerró sus ojos. No le era difícil descifrar nada de los códigos de seducción, porque ella también los había usado tantas veces para conseguir lo que quería. Y le resultaba bastante obvio saber que Miyuki los estaba usando contra su primo ¡pero ya iba a ver, Rin se iba enterar de eso y la pondría en su lugar! Y ella también... no sólo porque no le gustaba para nada esa fenómeno para Sesshomaru, sino también porque estaba jugando con Jakotsu; al parecer buscaba tenerlos a ambos para ella sola. Que avariciosa...

Pero obviamente ella no le iba a dar el gusto ¡eso no sucedería ni sobre su cadáver! Ahora mismo iría a ponerla en su lugar... que era lejos de Sesshomaru. Dejando atrás el asunto con el grupito de ineptos junto a Jaken, puso su mejor sonrisa engreída y se dirigió hacia su primo. Al llegar a ellos, interrumpió su conversión con un carraspeo. —Necesito hablar de algo urgente con mi primo en este momento. —informó a Miyuki, cuando la pelipurpura levantó la mirada hacia ella. —Así que sería apropiado que nos dejaras solos.

Miyuki miró brevemente a Sesshomaru, éste tenía una expresión de irritación en su rostro, parecía no agradarle para nada la interrupción de su prima. Luego regresó su vista a Shiori, quien por una razón que desconocía, la estaba evaluando desdeñosamente de pies a cabeza. Ella se removió en su asiento y soltó un suspiro ligero. —Lo siento, pero estamos teniendo una conversación muy importante ahora. —le contestó.

La muchacha levantó una ceja y torció ligeramente la boca. —¿En serio? —respondió con incredulidad. —Fíjate que eso me hubiese importado si te lo hubiera preguntado. Pero no te lo pregunté, te lo ordené; así que... ya vez cómo están la cosas. Ahora déjanos solos, please.

Miyuki resopló y levantando ambas cejas en sorpresa. —¿Disculpa? —preguntó, confundida. No entendía por qué esa niñata engreída le estaba hablando de aquel modo.

—Disculpada, querida. —respondió con un dege de burla, al igual que su semblante. —Y ahora, si tu cerebro chiquito lo capta: quiero que te salgas de este asiento y me dejes tener una conversación con el novio de Rin. —tras soltar eso "accidentalmente" se tapó la boca, fingiendo inocencia. —¡Ooops! Se me escapó. Cómo sea ¿has entendido, verdad?

—Shiori. —la nombró Sesshomaru, con dura advertencia. Esa muchacha sí que sabía cómo ser una total y completa molestia. Por no decir que lo sacaba de quicios con sólo abrir la boca y soltar tres palabras. ¿Y qué se traía nuevamente entre manos al tratar a Miyuki de aquella manera? ¿Siquiera tenía idea que la pelipurpura no lo pensaría dos veces si tenía que ponerla en su lugar a la fuerza? Aquel pensamiento le llamó la atención de alguna forma. Sería interesante ver cómo alguien le bajaba los humos a su prima ya que muy la importante se creía. Además ¿por qué demonios había mencionado que era novio de Rin? Fue muy obvio que lo soltó con alguna clase de intención ¿pero cuál?

Miyuki miró por última vez a Shiori con desdén antes de girar su atención a Sesshomaru. —Será mejor que continuemos esta conversación más tarde. —le informó. En cualquier otra ocasión le hubiese plantado cara a esa tipa por dirigirse a ella de ese modo, pero ahora no tenía intención de arma un escándalo en el bus frente a todos. Así que por esa vez lo dejaría pasar. Pero si había una próxima no se quedaría de brazos cruzados dejando que la menosprecien, iba hacer lo que hiciera falta para infringir respeto hacia su persona ¡y esa buena para nada lo iba a ver!

Se levantó del asiento y pasó junto a Shiori, quien la miró por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa calculadora. «Eso está por verse, querida» pensó la albina, en respuesta a lo que Miyuki le había dicho a su primo.

Después de eso, su expresión vanidosa cambió a una de completa inocencia y dulzura. Se sentó al lado de Sesshomaru, viéndose toda feliz y encantada. —Primo. —lo saludó, con un ligero rentintin en su voz. Sesshomaru posó sus ojos en ella brevemente, luego regresó su vista a la ventanilla con intención de ignorar a Shiori durante el tiempo que estuviese sentada a su lado. Aún estaba furioso con ella por las estupideces que se atrevió a soltarle en su habitación el otro día. Y ese enojo no hizo más que aumentar tras lo sucedido hace unos minutos. —¿Por qué no vas y le haces la vida de cuadritos también a Inuyasha? —espetó en tono amargo. Shiori lo miró sorprendida, pero luego sonrió con altanería. —¿Te hago la vida de cuadritos, Sessh? —preguntó, fingiendo inocencia. No estaba en lo más mínimo ofendida por eso. —Lo siento, no sabía que me veías con esos ojos.

—¡Hmp! Prefiero no verte en absoluto.

—Eres malo. —lo miró apenada, fingiendo un puchero. —Y yo que venía a agradecerte por obedecer a mi pedido.

—No necesito tu agradecimiento.

—¡Lo sé! —soltó emocionada. Dando un pequeño respingo en el asiento. —Sé que no necesito agradecerte nada porque lo haces porque me amas.

Sesshomaru estaba por contradecir a su estúpida conclusión, pero fue sorpresivamente interrumpido cuando sintió algo cálido y suave en su mejilla durante un milisegundo. Cuando reaccionó miró a su prima, quien se veía refrescante y sonriente. Muy segura y orgullosa de lo que acababa de hacer. Sólo así, cayó en cuenta que le había dado un beso. —Gracias, Sessh. —dijo alegre.

Él le dedicó una mueca de desprecio por esa indebida acción y se limpió la mejilla, sintiendo en sus dedos la ligera sustancia aceitosa y pegajosa debido al brillo labial que llevaba Shiori en sus labios. Y no sólo eso, sino que también el fuerte perfume que su prima estaba usando se impregnó en su espacio, casi mareándolo por el aroma dulzón. —¿Qué demonios te tiraste encima? Voy a vomitar.

Shiori bufó y rodó los ojos, ese primo suyo era un gruñón exagerado. —¡Ay! Es Body Splash de Victoria's Secret, obvio. —sonrió maliciosamente. —Además, Rin también lo usa.

—No es cierto. —contradijo él, sin dudar ni un instante. Rin jamás había olido de aquella forma tan obviamente fabricada. Su aroma siempre había sido fresco y natural, recordó. Como las dulces fresas o como las flores que crecían en primavera. —Rin no usa esa clase de perfume. Ella... —pero detuvo sus palabras cuando se dio cuenta que estaba defendiendo inconsistentemente a la pelinegra, es más ¡estaba hablando de ella tan naturalmente como si jamás hubiese sucedido nada malo entre ellos! ¿Por qué su caprichosa y maldita mente no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Últimamente todo lo que hacía o pasaba a su alrededor lo comparaba con sucesos anteriores junto a Rin. Eso lo ponía de un humor pésimo, pues no quería siquiera acordarse de ella. Era capaz de ir hasta su lugar de asiento en ese momento y gritarle a la cara que dejase de invadir su mente y su corazón con recuerdos tan venenosos. También en un arrebato de locura era capaz de suplicarle que regresara a su vida sólo para volver a llenar el enorme espacio vacío que tenía gracias a su separación.

Por fin, luego de otra tortuosa hora de viaje infernal, finalmente llegaron a destino. Lo primero que les dio la bienvenida al lugar fue un gran cartel con el nombre "Akai Achimitsu". El cuál era el nombre de la granja. Pasaron por un largo y estrecho camino de tierra rodeado de frondosos árboles los cuales con sus ramas entrelazadas daban aspecto de túnel sombreado. Luego de unos minutos, el conductor se detuvo frente a un enorme portón hecho de madera. Allí los estaban esperando numerosos alumnos de otras dos escuelas y, por supuesto, los guías y encargados de aquella excursión.

Una vez que el director dio la orden, todos comenzaron a bajar del bus en busca de sus equipajes en el gran y enorme maletero del vehículo. Después de eso, el grupo fue guiado hacia una parte aislada de aquel extenso lugar, en donde todos tomaron asiento sobre unos largos bancos hechos de madera para escuchar una larga charla motivacional de recibimiento por parte del dueño de la granja y sus colegas.

—¡Oh my god! —se exaltó Shiori, al bajar del bus y encontrarse en aquellas sucias tierras la cual no había soñado pisar jamás. Había animales por todas partes, en sus corrales y fuera de ellos. Arrugó su nariz con desagrado al ver a lo lejos a unos tipos alimentando a unos cerditos en un chiquero. —¿Qué es este lugar? —aquello era como explorar otro planeta para ella.

Sesshomaru, quien también recién iba bajando del autobús, miró a su alrededor con sumo detenimiento. El lugar estaba más poblado y abundante que el año pasado; y no se refería sólo a las personas. Al parecer el festival que se iba a llevar a cabo prometía bastante ese año. Justo en ese momento, un caballo con su jinete pasó frente a ellos en un veloz y desenfrenado galope. Shiori dejó escapar un grito y se prendió con ambos brazos por su cuello. —¡Tengo miedo, Sessh!

Él se zafó de su agarre y la miró con disgusto. —Te lo mereces. Tú pediste estar aquí, ahora te aguantas. —observó sus pies cuando notó que ella estaba sospechosamente casi a su altura, lo cual no era para nada normal. Y descubrió que eso se debía a los altos tacones negros que llevaba puesto; una ridiculez. —¿Por qué rayos llevas puesto eso en un lugar y terreno como este? Te vez patéticamente fuera de lugar.

Shiori sonrió y puso ambas manos en su cintura, sintiéndose toda una diva. —Porque las diosas como yo no pisamos la tierra, darling . —respondió con altanería, y comenzó a caminar a pasos elegantes en dirección al grupo, con el pobre de Jaken arrastrando su valija detrás de ella.

—Muy bien, chicos. —informó la profesora, tiempo después de la charla de bienvenida. —Quiero que escojan a dos compañeros suyos para compartir las cabañas, recuerden que las chicas al lado éste y los chicos al oeste. No pueden mezclarse y tienen irremediablemente prohibido compartir la cabaña con alumnos de otro curso o escuela.

—¡Yo quiero dormir con Bankotsu! —exclamó Hakudoshi entusiasmado, y se prendió por el cuello del moreno. —Siempre soñé escuchar eso. —murmuró él, entristecido. Luego se giró hacía el albino con una mirada fulminante. —¡Pero de labios de Megan Fox! —concluyó.

—Entonces está dicho. —continuó la profesora, ojeando unos papeles. —Armen su grupito de habitación. Y les recuerdo que si quieren entrar en más contacto con la naturaleza, pueden usar las tiendas de campaña que están armadas por todo el lugar, y acampar bajo las estrellas.

Shiori la miró horrorizada. —¡Ay, no, cómo cree! —su cuerpo se estremeció con solo la mera idea de tener que acostarse en el sucio suelo portador de gérmenes y quién sabe cuánta porquería más. —YO, no voy a poner mi delicada piel en exhibición de cuántos bichos, pulgas y piojos se junten allí. Voy a tomar la cabaña principal, que es lo que me merezco, obvio. Así que si tienen espejo; ahí se ven. —tras dejar eso bien en claro, tomó la mano de Rin y la obligó a seguirla hacia la única cabaña que se veía bonita y decente para ella.

Una vez en el interior, y luego de elegir sus camas, se pusieron a acomodar sus ropas en los armarios de la pared... o al menos Rin lo estaba haciendo, porque Shiori únicamente se sentó en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y la observaba trabajar mientras la entretenía con la conversación de cómo había logrado colarse en el viaje.

—Y pues, como ves, ahora estoy aquí. —concluyó, con una sonrisa triunfante. De repente su semblante se volvió tosco al recordar a Miyuki, y de cómo ésta estaba empezando a coquetear abiertamente con su primo. —Y no sabes qué conveniente y milagroso es para ti que haya venido hasta aquí.

Rin se giró hacía ella y la miró confusa. —¿Por qué lo dices?

—Miyuki. —susurró con una mueca, como si el nombrarla trajera veneno a su boca. Rin detuvo su trabajo y la miró aún más confusa, lo que la llevó a rodar sus ojos con impaciencia. —¡Es una trepadora! Y es muy obvio lo coladita que está por Sessh. Nomás hubieras visto cómo se aferraba a él en el bus durante el viaje, un poco más y se lo comía a besos en frente de todos. Tienes suerte de que haya interrumpido antes de que eso sucediera. Esa muchacha intenta robarte a mi primo. —entrecerró sus ojos con disgusto, recordando que también estaba tras Jakotsu. —Pero no logrará su cometido, porque estoy aquí para interferir en sus sucios planes de seducción. Le mostraré quién manda y la pondré en su lugar.

Rin se la quedó viendo con incredulidad por unos segundos, tratando de tragarse toda aquella descabellada información que ella le acababa de soltar. En verdad se veía bastante decidida con sus futuros planes ¿era eso sólo por el peliplata, o había algo más entre en medio? No estaba segura, con Shiori nunca se estaba, podrías esperar cualquier cosa de ella; era todo un misterio. —¿Shiori, qué estás diciendo? Shess y yo ya no estamos juntos, eso lo saben muy bien tú y toda la escuela. No es como si pudiera ir a reclamarle sobre eso, o quitar a Miyuki de encima con amenazas o algo. Él es libre de hacer lo que quiera con su vida amorosa, y puede estar con la chica que se le cante. Y aunque eso me duela y me enoje... tengo que aceptarlo. Porque ya no es mío.

—Reina ¡por favor! No seas estúpida. —se levantó de su lugar y se acercó hasta ella. —¿Acaso te detienes a escuchar lo que dices? Porque me acabas de confirmar que aún sientes cosas por él, es obvio que todavía lo amas ¿vas a dejar que una simplona como ella te lo quite? Porque déjame decirte que yo never in my life lo permitiría y dejaría que me cambien por tan poca cosa.

—Te lo dije Shiori, él y yo ya no estamos juntos. Así que no me está cambiando por nadie. —encogió sus hombros con resignación. — Sólo está probándolo nuevamente con alguien más.

—¡Oh, no, pues! Sí es así no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero déjame decirte que parece que está disfrutando mucho de "probar". —soltó irónicamente con una pizca de burla. —Ya que varias veces ella ha ido a visitarlo y en todas esas ocasiones se han encerrado en su cuarto durante horas. En mi opinión, la pasan muy bien.

—Muchas gracias por preocuparte, pero no necesitaba esa información. —respondió con enfado, tirando bruscamente una prenda de ropa en el armario en gesto de frustración. —Además, no importa lo que yo siga o no sintiendo. Las cosas entre nosotros se han terminado por decisión de él y no hay nada ni nadie que lo hará cambiar de opinión.

Shiori sonrió con expresión calculadora. —Eso lo veremos, reina. Tienes suerte de tenerme como aliada. Además, no solo quiero hacer esto para apartar a Miyuki de mi primo, sino que también quiero dejarle bien en claro que Jakot... —Disculpen. —interrumpió Kanna en la habitación, entrando a pasos intimidados. —¿Les molesta si compartimos la cabaña? —preguntó avergonzada. —Es que ya no tengo a nadie con quien me sienta cómoda, y además... no es que me lleve bien con las demás chicas.

Shiori sonrió apenada y la miró con ternura. —Owww, bonita. Por supuesto qu... ¡Obvio no! ¿No ves que estamos un poco ocupadas aquí teniendo una importante conversación como para que tú vengas a interrumpir?

Kanna la miró asombrada tras esa inesperada agresión. Cuando se volvió hacia la puerta y estaba a punto salir de aquella habitación, Rin soltó una pequeña carcajada y la llamó. —Ven, ella sólo estaba bromeando. No tienes que tomarte en serio todo lo que te diga, es una loquita. —se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo, guiándola hacia una de las tres camas que había en aquella habitación. —Obvio que te puedas quedar con nosotras, ni siquiera es necesario que preguntes. Te ayudaremos a desempacar ¿verdad Shiori?

La muchacha sonrió con amabilidad y asintió en acuerdo. Pronto se pusieron a guardar sus prendas en sus respectivos lugares y se cambiaron el uniforme escolar que tenían por un atuendo más ligero y acuerdo al lugar. Luego de eso, apareció un alumno delegado del grupo y les informó que el almuerzo estaba a punto de servirse. No perdieron el tiempo y salieron para reunirse con los demás. No les llevó mucho tiempo dar con el grupo, éstos estaban sentados en una larga mesa de jardín bajo la sombra de un enorme y frondoso árbol.

Shiori localizó a Jakotsu sentado en el lado extremo izquierdo de la mesa junto a Bankotsu, Adler y Hakudoshi. También notó que Miyuki se dirigía hacia ellos, lo que la llevó a apurar sus pasos para ganarse el lugar junto al moreno. Una vez allí, tomó asiento a su lado y miró hacia la pelipurpura con una sonrisa triunfante. Aclaró su garganta y se giró hacia él, batiendo sus largas pestañas. —Hola, Jak ¿cómo has estado?

Jakotsu frunció el ceño ante el extraño apodo, nunca nadie lo había llamado así y sonaba algo extraño para él. Miró a la bonita muchacha que se había atrevido a arrebatar el lugar de Miyuki. Ella le sonrió de una forma coqueta y sus mejillas se volvieron visiblemente de un color carmín. No supo por qué, pero su presencia le incomodó un poquito. —Hmm... Hola Shiori. He estado muy bien ¿y tú?

—¡También! —respondió entusiasmada. Su interior se calentó con tan sólo tener la atención de él. —¿No es una bonita coincidencia que ambos nos encontremos aquí sin ser parte real del grupo? —lo miró de forma sugerente. —Debe ser el destino, quizás quiere decirnos algo.

—Creo que lo único que el destino te dirá, es que eres una bruta para calcular dónde debes sentarte. —Miyuki interrumpió junto a ellos en ese momento. Miró hacia Shiori con superioridad haciendo una mueca de desprecio. —Porque estás muy obviamente en MÍ lugar.

Shiori la miró de igual manera, asegurándose de poner la sonrisa más falsa en su rostro.—No veo que aquí diga tu nombre, querida. —la evaluó rápidamente de pies a cabeza. —Así que, i'm sorry for you, baby. Pero el que se fue a la villa, perdió su silla. —soltó una ligera risita y encogió un hombro, luego le dio la espalda nuevamente.

Miyuki resopló, tratando de no perder los nervios. Su paciencia era muy poca y por una extraña razón, aquella muchachita sabía cómo hacerla perder con tan solo soltar unas cuantas palabras. Era totalmente insoportable. Jamás había tenido el desagrado de toparse con una persona así en toda su vida, hasta ella por supuesto. Incluso Adler, quien podría a llegar a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, parecía un santo al lado de esa inaguantable mujercita arrogante.

Jakotsu la miró apenado y se encogió de hombros en gesto de disculpa. Ella le sonrió para dispersar su preocupación y no le quedó más remedio que tomar asiento del otro lado de la mesa enfrente de él. Prefería eso a estar perdiendo su tiempo discutiendo con aquella muchacha engreída.

Rin se sentó junto a Shiori, tratando todo lo posible de pasar por alto la fastidiosa presencia de Miyuki frente a ellas. Durante el almuerzo, podía sentir con facilidad la mirada de Bankotsu clavada en ella, lo cual le estaba poniendo sumamente incómoda. Se arriesgó a levantar su vista del plato y enfocarse en él a su izquierda, sentado en el extremo de la mesa. Curiosamente Bankotsu la estaba observando fijamente en ese momento, su expresión ilegible, lo cual le dificultaba darse una idea de lo que podría estar pensando sobre ella o sobre su complicada situación.

Desde la noche de su discusión, no habían vuelto a hablarse o a tener ni un tipo de contacto. Comían en la misma mesa todos los días, pero Rin se esforzaba en ignorarlo y en no cruzarse con él en la casa lo más que podía, y gracias a eso, vivía encerrada la mayor parte de su tiempo en su habitación. A Bankotsu parecía no molestarle la decisión de ser evitado, pues aún no se había disculpado con ella y no daba señales de hacerlo siquiera en un futuro próximo. Eso la había mantenido malhumorada y triste los últimos días. Le dolía que su querido primo fuera tan indiferente con ella después de eso. Al parecer aún sostenía todo lo que le dijo y lo que pensaba, pues no había habido signos de arrepentimiento en ningún momento en esos días.

Soltó un ligero bufido y se dispuso a concentrarse en su comida, pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando sintió un leve codazo en su lado izquierdo por parte de Shiori. Levantó su cabeza y la miró confusa ante esa acción, Shiori le hizo señas con los ojos hacia algo en frente de ellas. Cuando Rin enfocó su vista en dicho lugar; su corazón casi se detiene con la sorpresa de ver a Sesshomaru sentado justo delante de ella. Se veía tan hermoso ese día con su típico semblante oscuro y vestido con una camiseta en color azul intenso que le sentaba bastante bien. Tenía puesto un Rolex en color negro en su muñeca izquierda y su plateada cabellera estaba sujeta por una gorra con la visera hacia tras. Vistiera lo que vistiese, era tan atractivo que resultaba imposible ignorarlo.

Él era el sueño de cualquier chica...

Pareció sentir la intensidad se su mirada, porque inmediatamente dejó de lado su charla con Miyuki y sus ojos se enfocaron en ella. Sus miradas se encontraron a través de la mesa y Rin sintió al tiempo detenerse cuando la esquina de la boca de él se curvó ligeramente hacia riba en una leve y burlona sonrisa.  
Ante eso, su estómago dio un vuelco, pero aquello también la confundió por completo ¿realmente él la estaba sonriendo o su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada? No estaba muy segura. Pero de todas formas eso no evitó el sonrojo que se esparció por sus mejillas ni el desenfrenado golpeteo de su corazón contra su pecho como si quisiese escapársele.

Su pulso se aceleró y sentía que le comenzaba a faltar el aire. Los nervios la invadieron. No obstante, no apartó la mirada que él había trabado con la suya, sino que siguió examinándolo, tratando de encontrar algo en su expresión que le diese una idea del porqué de su comportamiento, pero evidentemente le fue imposible. Soltó un breve suspiro y decidió no hacerse más ilusiones y concentrarse mejor en su almuerzo. Sesshomaru seguramente sólo la estaba molestando, tratando de conseguir algún tipo de reacción en ella y confundir sus pensamientos. O era parte de algún plan cruel que tuviese en mente aplicar en su contra como algún tipo de venganza por lo sucedido entre ellos. No le sorprendería si fuera así y tampoco lo culparía.

Después del almuerzo, el grupo fue llevado a un recorrido educativo por la granja siendo guiado por profesores y un par de trabajadores del lugar. Era el mismo recorrido de todos los años, así que Rin hizo poco por esforzarse a escuchar los relatos de aquel lugar, y se la pasó mayormente lanzando breves miradas a Sesshomaru o charlando distraídamente con Ayame y Aome.

—Este es el huerto de Manzanas. —explicó una encargada cuando llegaron a la atracción principal de la granja. —Aquí tenemos un poco más de mil árboles de ellas plantados. Como sabrán, aquí cosechamos manzanas rojas verdes y amarillas. Las mejores variedades de ellas para consumir son la Gala fuji y la ana.

—La manzana ana es la más jugosa que se produce. —añadió un granjero. —Por su agradable sabor balanceado entre ácido y dulce.

—Aah, nomás mira tú, que interesante. —murmuró Hakudoshi, arrastrando las palabras con un tono perfectamente aburrido al igual que su semblante. Rin soltó una risita por lo bajo y lo empujó juguetonamente. —Pueden sancionarte si te escuchan soltar comentarios sarcásticos como ese.

Él resopló y se encogió de hombros. —Para lo que me importa. Tendría suerte si me expulsan de esta excursión. —la recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza, sonriendo misteriosamente ante una idea que apareció en sus pensamientos. —¿Qué te parece si tú y yo nos escapamos del grupo? Podríamos pasar el rato cerca de los establos, oí que allí es donde se juntan las parejitas a ligar y esas cosas.

La miró de forma sugerente, como desnudándola con los ojos, a lo que ella rió de forma animada ante las ocurrencias de su amigo. Cuando abrió su boca para responder a su oferta, fue interrumpida de forma inesperada por Kohaku, quien apareció de la nada tras de ella y la abrazó por la espalda atrayendo la atención de algunos pocos curiosos de la clase. —Ni siquiera lo pienses. —le advirtió él, tras haber escuchado la propuesta de Hakudoshi. —No quiero que te alejes de mí y te vayas con él, eso rompería mi corazón.

Con una sonrisa de complacencia, Rin se giró en sus brazos para enfrentarlo. —Últimamente todo lo que hago o no, rompe tu corazón, y si no lo hace, está a punto.

Él se encogió de hombros como si aquello fuera lo más normal. —Ya ves, pues, soy muy sensible.

—¡Ash! Nomás eres puro cuento. —lo acusó Hakudoshi. —No le hagas caso Rin, sólo se aprovecha de tu inocencia. Segurísimo que es toda una manipulación.

—¿Eso es verdad? —preguntó a Kohaku, arqueándo sus cejas. Sus ojos brillaban con diversión hacia él. —¿Tratas de manipularme? Al parecer estás jugando sucio.

Kohaku la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo de forma posesiva. Bajó su boca hacia su oído y murmuró en un tono suave: —¿Acaso es un crimen que te quiera sólo para mí? —el cosquilleo de su cálido aliento hizo estremecer ligeramente a Rin, quien soltó una pequeña risita y lo golpeó juguetonamente en el hombro. —¡Ya! No digas cosas como esas. —cuando apartó su vista hacia un lado, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sesshomaru a unos metros de ellos. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente por un tiempo, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Él seguía con su semblante inexpresivo, pero a ella no le fue difícil está vez notar la acusación en sus ojos. Acusación que la confundió, pues, no tenía idea a qué se debía ¿Acaso era por cómo estaba actuando con Kohaku en frente de todos? Se preguntó insegura.

Tras ese breve momento se empezó a sentir algo incómoda bajo su atenta mirada, por lo que separó del lado de su amigo. Era ridículo dada la situación entre ellos. Ella ya no le debía nada a él y no tenía por qué importarle lo que pensara de ella o las cosas que hacía o no con los demás. Decidió que era mejor ignorarlo y así evitarse disgustos tempranos. No quería que su viaje se arruinara por brechas que ya deberían haber quedado en el pasado.

Continuaron su recorrido por el huerto hasta llegar a la sección de cosecha en donde unos cuantos trabajadores recolectaban la fruta apilándola en unos canastos y baldes de plástico. —El momento ideal para cosechar la manzana será de noventa o cien días. —explicó el granjero. —También depende mucho de las temperaturas que hayan tenido los árboles durante los anteriores tres meses. Como fue verano, la temperatura fue elevada por lo tanto la cosecha se adelantó.

Luego de otra larga y aburrida charla educativa sobre la cosecha de las manzanas, la profesora los reunió a todos para formar grupos de recolectores, al igual como hacían todos los años. —Muy bien chicos, armaré siete grupos compuestos por cinco de ustedes. Que conste que será en orden aleatorio, por lo tanto no quiero quejas del porqué no le he puesto con este o porque no le puse con aquel ¿entendido? —todos murmuraron o asistieron en acuerdo, a lo que ella sonrió satisfecha. —Perfecto. Entonces el Grupo A estará compuesto por: Kohaku Shiraiwa, Sara Asano, Sesshomaru Taisho, Shiori Taisho y... Rin Murakami

Rin había estado perdida en sus pensamientos, pero al oír su nombre justo de momentos antes escuchar el de Sesshomaru, levantó su cabeza automáticamente y miró a su grupo ya apartados de los demás. Kohaku tenía su vista en el suelo. Se lo notaba tenso, estaba muy serio y con las cejas fruncidas. Era bastante evidente que no le agradó nada ser puesto en el mismo equipo que el peliplata.

Sara medio sonrió incómoda con aquella situación. La ansiedad empezaba a abrumarla. Deseaba estar en cualquier lugar menos en ese. No tenía idea de cómo sobreviviría el resto del día estando en grupo junto a Rin y a su ex novio sin entrar en pánico o algo. Aquello era de telenovelas. La única que mostraba entusiasmo y conformidad era Shiori, quien tenía su brazo entrelazado con el de Sesshomaru y una emocionada sonrisa en su rostro. Le hizo señas con su brazo libre a Rin para que se uniera a ellos, a lo que ella cedió pues lamentablemente no podía negarse.

—¡Estoy tan emocionada que me haya tocado con ustedes dos! —anunció Shiori, mirando extasiada hacia Rin y su primo. —¡Seremos el mejor grupo que hay aquí! Bueno, eso ya se hizo bastante obvio desde que me nombraron a mí para estar en este. O sea, soy la mejor en todo.—gesticuló con admiración hacia sí misma. Sesshomaru resopló y se soltó de su agarre. —Lo único que eres es una egocéntrica y presumida. Eres la soberbia echa mujer.

Ella sonrió orgullosa ante aquel comentario. Se relamió los labios pintados con gloss y tiró de un mechón de su pelo por encima de su hombro. —¡Ay, lo sé! Y por eso eres muy afortunado de tenerme en este grupo. Yo nunca pierdo y siempre obtengo lo que quiero ¡la victoria será nuestra! Andando. —tomó la mano de Rin y se la llevó a rastras junto con los demás grupos ya formados. Sara se acercó tímida hasta Kohaku. —¿Cuándo le decimos que practicar la cosecha no es ninguna competencia?

—Dejémosla que crea eso. —propuso el moreno. —A lo mejor la mantiene motivada el resto del día.

—Esto no es para nada difícil, pero sí aburrido. —comentó Rin a Kohaku, luego de arrancar dos manzanas y ponerlas en un balde. —Y si eres débil como yo, te cansarás en seguida. —flexionó sus brazos para aliviar la tensión en sus músculos. Kohaku al ver tal acto, abandonó su trabajo y se acercó a ella para tomar su brazo izquierdo y comenzar a masajear delicadamente con sus dedos su bíceps y antebrazo. La relajante y placentera tarea de su amigo tenía a Rin cerrando sus ojos en alivio, y se mordió el labio inferior cuando un gemido de complicidad amenazada con escapársele. No llevaban más de media hora con la tarea, pero debía admitir que era un trabajo bastante agotador para aquel que no estuviese acostumbrado al igual que ella.

—Si dejan de perder el tiempo acabaremos más rápido y así podremos irnos de una vez por todas de aquí. —Sesshomaru los interrumpió con amargura en su voz. Rin se separó de Kohaku y levantó su vista enfadada hacia él, queriendo dejarle bien en claro lo que pensaba de su intervención.

Él los observó detenidamente a ambos con obvio desprecio en su semblante. —Ya tendrán tiempo para manosearse todo lo que quieran cuando hayamos terminado.

Rin sintió su cara comenzar a hervir con indignación. No podía creer cómo se atrevía a insinuar aquello sin más. —No te metas en mis asuntos. —Soltó furiosa. Luego lo evaluó con desagrado. —Y te agradecería que no te me vuelvas a acercar.

Se quedaron viendo una vez más ese día, sólo que esta vez sus ojos denotaban completo desafío entre ambos. La tensión entre ellos iba en aumento con cada segundo que pasaba, a lo que Kohaku mejor decidió intervenir. —¿Por qué no mejor le dices a tu prima que nos ayude? No ha hecho más que revisar su teléfono desde que empezamos.

—¡Ay, no, cómo crees¡ —intervino Shiori tras escuchar a Kohaku. —Yo no pienso tocar ninguna fruta hasta que me traigan unos guantes ¿Y si me corto con alguna rama? No, ni pensarlo. Thank you, pero yo paso.

—No te harás daño. —comentó Sara. —Es tarea segura. Sólo tienes que arrancar la manzana y ponerla en uno de los cajones, nada que sea de otro mundo o difícil.

—Te lo explicó en modo para idiotas. —habló Sesshomaru. —Así que espero que lo hayas entendido. —Shiori hizo una ligera mueca y lo fulminó con la mirada. —Si lo hice, no me tomes por estúpida. —empezó a hacer lo dictado y pronto se dio cuenta de lo sencillo y fácil que le resultó, incluso lo encontró entretenido. Y ella que le estaba por mandar a Jaken que la reemplace...

—¡Uy! Cuidado, no vaya ser que te rompas una uña, eso sería ¡el fin del mundo! —Miyuki apareció junto a ellos en ese momento, mirando de forma divertida hacía Shiori. Ella la ignoró y puso mejor atención y empeño a lo que estaba haciendo. —¡Esto es tan divertido! Solo tengo que tomar la jugosa manzana y ponerla con las demás ¡Yay!

Miyuki resopló en burla. —Me asombra ver cómo le pones tanto entusiasmo a algo tan obvio.

Shirio detuvo su trabajo y la observó de pies a cabeza con gesto de desprecio. —Siento decirte querida que JAMÁS pedí tu opinión. Y ahora sino te importa, será mejor que vayas a hacer de mosca metiche a otro lado. Aquí estamos muy ocupados trabajando. Que es lo que deberías estar haciendo también tú.

Miyuki le clavó los ojos con una mirada furiosa. —Te agradecería que no me dijeras lo que tengo que hacer.

—Entonces no te metas en donde no te llaman. —respondió con sencillez y continuó con su trabajo.

Rin dejó escapar una risa tras presenciar aquel enfrentamiento. Le encantaba la honestidad de Shiori al enfrentarse a los demás. Ella no temía dañarte con sus palabras. Si tenía que decirte la verdad y señalar tus defectos o errores, lo hacía sin miramientos. Le gustaría poder ser la mitad de fuerte y recatada que ella.

Cuando Miyuki pasó por al lado de ella y se detuvo junto a Sesshomaru, oyó que ésta le decía en tono de reproche. —Todos tienen derecho a ser estúpidos, pero tu prima abusa.

Él sólo resopló y negó con la cabeza, no dándole importancia a los asuntos de Shiori.

Más tarde ese día, Rin se encontraba en el depósito de la granja en donde se guardaban los cajones de manzanas recolectadas. Iba acomodando el tercero de éstas cuando sintió una abrumadora presenciar tras de sí. No necesitaba girarse para saber quién era. Con sólo el latido estridente de su corazón y el escalofrío que comenzó a recorrer su piel sabía que se trataba de Sesshomaru. Lo sintió posicionarse a su lado y su estómago dio un leve cosquilleo cuando su ligera esencia masculina invadió sus sentidos, debilitando sus pensamientos.

Inspiró con fuerza y decidió ignorarlo. No tenía idea del porqué estaba actuando de esa manera tan extraña ese día y tampoco quería averiguarlo. Cuando terminó con lo que estaba haciendo y cuando ya todo estaba en su lugar, se giró con la intención de alejarse lo más pronto posible de él. No podía soportar ni un segundo más que estuviesen a solas en aquel lugar tan íntimo. Pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando él la acorraló sorpresivamente contra los estantes detrás de ella nada más darse vuelta, y puso ambas manos a sus costados impidiendo su escape.

Rin lo miró confusa durante unos segundos, luego cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo tratando de controlar el calor que se estaba agrupando en sus mejillas. Levantó su cabeza hacia él, la estaba mirando fijamente. Sintió un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Se despreció así misma por ello, pero era difícil evitarlo cuando lo tenía tan cerca después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó temerosa, al cabo de unos minutos. —Te has estado comportando raro conmigo durante toda la tarde.

Él no respondió y Rin se estaba impacientando bajo su inescrutable mirada penetrante que no mostraba ni un ápice de lo que podía o no estar sintiendo en ese momento. De repente él acercó una de sus manos hacia su rostro y le acarició la mejilla suavemente con el pulgar para luego detenerse en sus labios. Aquella acción disparó un estallido de sensuales sensaciones, imágenes y recuerdos dentro de Rin, a pesar de que sabía que debería apartarlo y poner distancia entre ellos. Pero era incapaz de moverse, de respirar. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar fijamente sus ojos que en ese instante pareciera que denotaban dulzura y calidez, algo que había estado anhelando desesperadamente recibir de él.

Cuando vio que su cabeza se acercaba lentamente a la suya, cerró sus ojos ansiosa, preparándose para lo que venía. Pero el beso nunca llegó. Confundida, abrió sus ojos y la expresión de burla que encontró en el rostro de él la dejó helada. Luego una furia rencorosa invadió su sistema ¡Se estaba burlando de ella! El muy canalla la hizo pasar por eso para divertirse a su costa ¡había jugado con sus sentimientos!

—¡Déjame ir! —le ordenó furiosa, empujando su pecho con ambas manos para quitárselo de encima.

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza, aun manteniendo aquella escalofriante sonrisa. Le estaba gustando demasiado aquella cercanía con ella cómo para dejarla escapar en ese momento. Tenía que seguir con ese juego un poco más. Al fin y al cabo, sus sospechas fueron certeras; Rin aún seguía sintiendo cosas por él a pesar de que le ordenaba a que no se cruzara en su camino y de que obviamente fingía no querer verlo. Aunque no era necesario que cometiese todo aquello para averiguarlo. Rin era un libro abierto para él, tan fácil de leer y descifrar. Si estaba montando todo aquel acto era solo para molestarla y conseguir algo de diversión.

—¡Que me sueltes te digo! —insistió ella, forcejeando. —Te juro que si no lo haces voy a gritar y le diré a los profesores que me estás acosando.

—No lo creo. —dijo él con una mirada contundente. —¿Por qué sería acoso cuando tú estabas dispuesta a que te besara? ¿Aún quieres que lo haga? Porque estaría dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio para complacerte.

Rin paró su forcejeo y lo miró. Un nudo se apoderó de su estómago al instante. Él le ofrecía una mirada intensa, cargada de deseo y ternura. De repente quiso tragar saliva y no pudo, quiso salir corriendo y no pudo, quiso gritarle y no pudo. Su cuerpo rígido y tembloroso había perdido toda voluntad bajo aquella mirada dorada.

—Déjame ir. —le dijo finalmente en un susurro. Podía sentir el nudo en su garganta formándose debido a un futuro llanto. Se sentía tan estúpida y débil.

—Aún no. —le contestó con voz firme mientras bajaba su cabeza una vez más con intención de besarla. Sabía que lo que le estaba haciendo era algo imperdonable, pero no podía evitarlo, había estado soñando por noches volver a estar tan cerca de ella otra vez aunque sea por un segundo. Más tarde se arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento y se odiaría hasta las entrañas por ello. Pero ahora no lograba imaginar nada mejor en el mundo que volver a besarla, aunque solo fuera para molestarla.

Cuando Rin leyó la intención de él, reaccionó con antelación esa vez. Entonces levantó su mano y lo abofeteó con todo el rencor que le tenía en sima. El impacto de su mano contra la mejilla resonó en la habitación. Sesshomaru había anticipado el golpe, pero no se había apartado, por lo que le sujetó la muñeca para acercarla a él y besarla justo después.

Ella arrugó la frente y lo miró boquiabierta. Le expresión de él se volvió hermética después de eso. Su mirada era distante y completamente fría. Había levantado su muro de hielo una vez más. El rechazo manaba de cada línea de su cuerpo tensamente contenido, y ella nunca se sintió tan humillada en la vida como lo estaba en ese momento debido a su estúpida jugarreta.  
Regresando a la realidad, Rin lo apartó de encima. —Te odio. —soltó con amargura y salió corriendo de aquel lugar no aguantando estar un minuto más frente a él. Sus pensamientos estaban tan revueltos que lo único que anhelaba en ese instante era un tiempo de paz en soledad.

Al caer la noche, todos se reunieron entre amigos alrededor de extensas fogatas, tal como lo hacían cada año. La granja era muy festiva y durante la cena, la música y la algarabía no se hicieron esperar. Todo era alegría temprana a lo que sería el festival dentro de dos días. Rin estaba sentada sobre un tronco a unos metros alejada de sus amigos quienes estaban enfrascados en entretenidas conversaciones, pues deseaba tener un momento de tranquilidad para escribir en su diario íntimo. Y eso mismo estaba haciendo cuando sintió algo cálido y suave cubrirle los hombros y la espalda. Cuando levantó su cabeza de entre las hojas, se encontró con la tensa sonrisa de Bankotsu. Él tomó asiento a su lado y señaló al abrigo de él en su espalda.—Pensé que tendrías algo de frío alejada del fuego. —le informó. Ella lo miró sería durante unos segundos, luego regresó a su escritura. Tenía emociones mezcladas hacía él. Por un lado deseaba que todo volviera a la normalidad en su relación, extrañaba interactuar con él y pasar momentos divertidos a su lado. Y por el otro, aún estaba molesta por cómo la trató y las cosas que le dijo. Estaba confundida, y no sabía qué pensar o sentir.

—Veo que estás escribiendo en esa cosa otra vez. —intentó de nuevo. —Lo has estado haciendo mucho últimamente ¿estoy en él?

Ella soltó un suspiro de cansancio y abrió su boca, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, él levantó una mano y se adelantó a los hechos. —Sé que estás furiosa conmigo. Y tienes todo el derecho a estarlo. Y si aún no quieres hablarme está bien, pero sólo te pido que me escuches. —Rin lo observó expectante, ansiosa por escuchar lo que tenía por decir. —Lo siento. Siento haberte gritado y decirte todas esas estupideces sin sentido. No sé lo que me pasó esa noche y no me interesa averiguarlo ahora. Sólo quiero que sepas disculparme, odio estar peleado contigo. Tú sabes cuánto. —levantó su mano para correr la mata de cabello que se agrupaba en la frente de ella. —Eres mi persona favorita en el mundo. Mi consentida. Perdóname, por favor. No puedo soportar que me ignores un día más.

Se lo quedó viviendo hermética por unos segundos, hasta que inesperadamente se lanzó de lleno a abrazarlo, tomándolo por sorpresa. Él lanzó una risotada y la apretó a su pecho. —Te extrañé Rin. —murmuró contra su pelo. Vio a los lejos a Sara que lo miraba con una sonrisa de complacencia, había sido orden suya que se disculpara con Rin.

—Y yo te extrañé a ti. —respondió ella momentos después. —se quedaron abrazados por un tiempo, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro y de la atmósfera de paz que se había creado entre ambos. Hasta que...

—¡Tu hermano debe ser en secreto homosexual! —Shiorio apareció en ese momento, interrumpiendo su abrazo con ese tono de reproche en su voz. Bankotsu dejó salir una carcajada y miró de pies a cabeza a la belleza que tenía en frente. —Dile eso y verás cómo se ofrece a sacarte la duda cuando quieras.

Ella resopló frustrada y rodó los ojos. —¡Lo digo en serio! Estuve una hora junto a él y no ha hecho más que ignorarme. O sea ¡Cómo se atreve! ¿Que acaso no ve lo que se está perdiendo?

—No te desanimes. —le aconsejó Rin. —Jakotsu es algo tímido. Es normal que actúe algo distante al principio. Solo dale su tiempo y verás cómo te ganas su confianza. No es nada personal su comportamiento. O sino, aquí tienes algo echo de su mismo molde. —apuntó hacia Bankotsu. —Es obviamente todo lo contrario a él en personalidad, pero puedo asegurarte que la misma mujer les dio la vida. Eso ya es algo.

Ella suspiro en cansancio, su semblante se veía muy afligido. —Ay, te lo agradezco. —dijo con poco entusiasmo, y se acercó a Bankotsu para sentarse sobre su regazo, a lo que el muchacho inmediatamente levantó ambas manos evitando tocarla. —Pero yo no lo quiero a él, quiero a su hermano. Sin ofender.

Bankotsu encogió los hombros en desinterés. —No hay rencores. Tú tampoco eres mi tipo.

—Eso es una vil mentira. —murmuró ella.

—¡Pero miren nada más que heeeermooosa noche! —anunció Hakudoshi con su presencia, y clavando sus ojos en Shiori. —¿Cómo estás, lindura? ¿quieres acompañarme a los establos para ver a los caballitos?

—Que se me hace que le harás ver otra cosa. —soltó burlonamente Bankotsu, haciendo reír a Rin.

El albino torció el gesto en disgusto. —No me tomes por bestia, no soy como tú. Y no sé por qué la tienes sobre ti, no me querrás bajar a esta también ¿no?

Shiori lo miró haciendo una mueca de desagrado. —Ni creas que no me he dado cuenta que llevas toda la tarde tras de mí. Eso es acoso, podría denunciarte con la Policía ¿Por qué no mejor haces como Nemo y te pierdes?

—¡Ahí está! —resolvió Bankotsu, y quitó delicadamente a Shiori de en sima suyo. —Ambos están detrás de alguien que no les da ni la hora ¡ya tienen algo en común! Son el uno para el otro.

Ella soltó un bufido. —¡Puff! Obvio no. Prefiero que... ¡Oh por Dios! —se interrumpió a sí misma, viendo llegar a Sara. Se acercó inmediatamente a ella evaluando su vestimenta. Llevaba puesto un vestido de jeans tipo enterito, debajo del vestido tenía una manga larga en color rojo y en sus pies tenía converse del mismo color. —¡Adoro tu vestido! Owww, Sara ¡eres tan linda!

Ella sonrió, apenada con ser el centro de atención en ese momento. —Gracias Shiori. —murmuró aún más avergonzada cuando advirtió la mirada de fascinación de Bankotsu sobre ella. —Tú también eres muy linda.

—¡Ay, lo sé! —contestó con altanería. La tomó de la mano y prácticamente la obligo a integrarse a ellos. En eso, también apareció Kohaku, quien fue a tomar asiento junto a Rin. —Has estado muy distante por el resto de la tarde. —informó él. Rin se removió incómoda, recordando la razón de su comportamiento. No había visto a Sesshomaru por ahí después de eso, y lo agradecía enormemente. Posó su atención en él, sonriendo de manera tranquilizadora. —No es nada. Solo estaba disfrutando de la tranquilidad y aire puro. No nos damos esos gustos en la ciudad.

—Tienes razón. —concordó, acariciando su cabello. Rin suspiró satisfecha con aquella atención. De pronto recordó el asunto pendiente que tenía con él, aquel que le había traído noches de insomnio durante los últimos días. —He estado pensando mucho sobre lo del otro día... y creo que... nosotros... —pero no pudo concluir con su frase porque fue inoportunamente Interrumpida por la voz de Inuyasha llamando urgentemente a Kohaku. Éste resopló en cansancio y se puso en pie malhumorado. —Está bien, hablaremos de eso más tarde. —prometió, luego se fue con los demás.

Rin suspiró desolada. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, la interrupción de Inuyasha había servido para que pudieran tener esa conversación después cuando estuviesen a solas y sin interrupciones. De pronto, una idea pasó por su mente. Sonriendo arrancó un pedazo de hoja de su diario y comenzó a escribir una pequeña nota: "Nos vemos cerca de los establos a las doce, cuando ya todos estén dormidos". Dobló el pequeño papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo del abrigo que tenía puesto para después dársela a Kohaku.

—¡Rin! —el grito de Bankotsu la sobresaltó. Ni siquiera se había dado cuanta que todos se estaban alejando hacia el interior de una de las cabañas. —¿Vienes? Vamos a jugar una partida de póker. El perdedor tendrá que darle un beso de lengua a quién yo elija.

—¡Ay! ¿Y por qué tiene que ser al que Tú elijas exactamente? —reprochó Shiori. —Porque YO tuve idea del juego.

Rin asintió emocionada. Inmediatamente se puso en pié y los siguió adentro.

Al final esa noche después de una larga partida, la perdedora terminó siendo la mismísima Shiori, a la cual Bankotsu retó a que besara a Hakidoshi y esta se estaba negado rotundamente. Lo cual les llevó a un debate y sonora discusión. En medio de la pelea, Rin aprovechó a ir la otra habitación para usar el baño. Tiempo después al salir, Sara la interceptó de sorpresa apareciendo frente a ella. —Tengo algo que te pertenece. —anunció, y sacó de su bolsillo la pulsera de Sesshomaru. —No te la di antes porque... no nos hemos cruzado últimamente. Pero ahora estamos aquí, así que... —acercó su mano a la de ella con intención de tomarla para poner el objeto en su palma, pero nada más Rin leer su intención la apartó rápidamente. Ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente, Rin con expresión hermética y Sara con incomodidad por el rechazo.

Lo pensó por un momento, luego suspiró resignada y cedió la palma de su mano para que le entregase el objeto. Cuando fue así, dejó escapar un ahogado agradecimiento a lo que Sara sonrió apenada. —No es nada. —contestó tímida, antes de girarse y salir de la habitación.

Rin se quedó viendo la pulsera en silencio, invadida una vez más por los tormentosos recuerdos que parecían no querer dejarla. Hasta que Kohaku apareció a su busca y la trajo de nuevo al presente. Se acercó hasta ella y con el ceño fruncido apuntó hacia su mano. —¿Todavía con esa cosa? Pensé que para éste entonces ya estaría arreglado ese asunto.

Ella encogió los hombros. —Me lo acaba de dar. Tal vez se la dé a Inuyasha para que él se la entrege.

—Buena suerte si no se la tira a la cara. —rió. Luego alzó un pedazo de papel doblado que tenía entre sus dedos y arqueó una ceja. —Supongo que no es lo suficientemente urgente como para que hablemos ahora.

Rin sonrió al tiempo que sentía sus mejillas arder. Reconoció el papel cómo la nota que le había escrito tiempo antes y que se le había entregado discretamente cuando estaba repartiendo las cartas durante el juego. —Nos veremos a esa hora, y cómo estaremos en paz, hablaremos seriamente sin preocuparnos por los demás.

Él torció ligeramente la boca en agrado. —Ahí estaré. —confirmó, devolviendole el trozo de papel. Rin lo tomó y lo guardó distraídamente en los bolsillos de la campera. —Te estaré esperando. —susurró emocionada.

—Hoy le he devuelto la pulsera a Rin. —confesó Sara a Bankotsu, mientras caminaban con sus manos entrelazadas hacia la cabaña que ella compartía con Kikyo. Ya todos se habían ido a descansar hacía tiempo, pero ellos se habían quedado solos un rato más en compañía disfrutando de la fresca brisa. Y ahora él la estaba acompañando para que no regresara sola en aquella leve oscuridad.

—¿Supongo que no la tomó? —intuyó seriamente. Ella negó y sonrió. —No, sí lo hizo. Es más, me lo agradeció. Supongo que se debe un poco al tiempo que hemos pasado juntas como equipo esta tarde. Debe estar aprendiendo a tolerarme.

—Eso espero. —dijo él, y se volteó hacía ella una vez que llegaron a destino. Rodeó con ambos brazos su estrecha cintura y le acercó hacía sí. —Nada me agradaría más que ustedes se llevasen bien. Sin embargo... debemos seguir siendo muy discretos con lo nuestro. Rin parece estar volviendo a ser la misma de siempre, pero aún no estoy seguro de que reaccione positivamente a lo nuestro. Por ahora, sigamos de esta manera.

Sara sonrió tímidamente asintiendo a sus palabras. —Está bien... como tú quieras. —él le acarició ligeramente la mejilla hasta que la beso tiernamente en forma de despedida. —No quiero dejarte ir. —susurró contra sus labios. —Pero nos van a expulsar si descubren que estás conmigo en mi cabaña. Así que... —se alejó de ella y levantó sus manos. —Será mejor que entres a tu habitación antes de que pierda la cordura y te lleve conmigo de regreso.

Ella soltó una ligera risa y se acercó a él para darle un último beso en la mejilla antes de subir los peldaños de la cabaña. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, reparó en algo y se volvió hacía él nuevamente. —Te olvidas de tu abrigo. —advirtió, señalando el abrigo que llevaba puesto el cual él le había prestado cuando Rin se lo devolvió. Bankotsu negó rápidamente cuando ella se lo estaba por quitar. —No, quédatelo. Se te ve mejor a ti. —sonriendo por el cumplido, le lanzó un beso y se metió al cuarto de una vez antes de ceder y volver con él.

Cuando entró, Kikyo la saludó distraídamente con la mano mientras tenía su celular pegado a su oreja conversando animadamente con lo que intuyó era Naraku. Ella le devolvió el saludo y se dirigió a su cama para luego tirarse de espaldas y quedarse mirando fijamente el techo con una sonrisa soñadora en sus labios. Suspiró y metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, pero su frente se arrugó ligeramente cuando sintió un suave bulto en el lado izquierdo. Se sentó en la cama y sacó el objeto para segundos después, reparar en que se debía a un pequeño trozo de papel arrugado. Lo desdobló y leyó la nota: "Nos vemos en los establos a las doce, cuando ya todos estén dormidos".

La nota no estaba firmada, pero no tenía que ser una genia para darse cuenta que Bankotsu la había escrito y la había puesto ahí para que ella lo encontrase. Quiso saltar de emoción con la idea de que él quería encontrarse con ella nuevamente esa noche. Suspiró de felicidad al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos delicadamente por la escritura. —Ahí estaré, cariño. —susurró para sí misma.

Más tarde esa noche, Rin se encontraba en su cabaña abrigándose antes de salir al gélido ambiente. Se abrochó su campera y camino lentamente hacía la puerta tratando de no hacer ni un ruido que despertara a Shiorio y a Kanna. Cuando logró su cometido con éxito, se giró una última vez hacía ellas para cerciorarse de que no la estuviesen viendo fugarse a medianoche, pero estás estaban profundamente dormidas como bebés. Cuando salió al frío de la noche, por fin pudo respirar con libertad al haber estado conteniendo el oxígeno mediante el tiempo que se cambiaba. Sin perder más su tiempo, corrió presurosa en dirección a los establos y se detuvo allí para investigar que ningún profesor o alguien a cargo del lugar estuviesen cerca. Una vez que reparó que el área estaba fuera de peligro, retomó su andanza por cerca de allí, hasta que una figura humana apareció a lo lejos caminando en su dirección. Sonrió nerviosa, intuyendo que se debía a Kohaku.

Pero esa sonrisa desapareció lentamente de su rostro una vez que esa figura tomaba forma de mujer y no en una masculina cómo se esperaba. Frunció el ceño, mirando confundida hacia la persona que tenía en frente. —¿Sara? —ella la miraba de igual manera. —¿Rin? ¿Y... tú qué... —pero no pudo continuar porque un jadeo de sorpresa las tomó desprevenida a ambas. Rin se giró hacía la presencia detrás de sí y dio un ligero respingo al encontrarse con Shiori. Al parecer no había sido tan cuidadosa si había conseguido despertarla. Pero lo que más llamó su atención en su amiga era el hecho de que ni siquiera la estaba mirando a ella y a Sara, sino a algo a su izquierda, algo que la había hecho palidecer más a su tono de piel. Enfocó su vista en el mismo lugar que ella y la respiración se la atoró en la garganta cuando divisó a Jakotsu y a Miyuki besándose apasionadamente sobre un frondoso árbol.

—Que bien se la pasan algunos. —comentó Kohaku cuando apareció junto a ellas... 


	17. Capítulo 17

Rin no daba crédito a la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus ojos. Estaba paralizada por la sorpresa de ver a su querido primo y a aquella desagradable bruja besándose ¡y escondidas! Porque era bastante obvio que si habían armado un encuentro a media noche era con la intención de que nadie los viera y supiera que tenían algo ¿Desde cuándo se habían estado viendo? ¿Y cómo fue ella tan ciega como para no notarlo desde antes? Porque tenía la ligera sospecha de que ese no era su primer encuentro, ya que siempre se trataban con tanta confianza y familiaridad. Debía de haber supuesto que tenían algo desde aquella noche cuando Jakotsu fue a su busca junto a ella después de su discusión con Bankotsu. Por no decir que en alguna que otra ocasión había oído el rumor de que se habían estado encontrando un par de veces después de eso. Pero no le tomó mucha importancia porque creía que sólo se trataba de una simple y llana amistad ¡que estúpida era!

Y ahora ellos estaban ahí, refregándole en las narices hasta qué punto podría llegar su ingenuidad. Tragó saliva apretando sus puños con fuerza, el coraje fluía de su interior arrebatadoramente. Se sentía engañada y traicionada por Jakotsu, ya que, si se había estado viendo con Miyuki a sus espaldas, era porque no quería que ella supiera que había algo entre ellos.

¿Es que ya no podía confiar ni siquiera en él? Al parecer no, se dijo. Pues hasta le venía a ocultar semejante nimiedad

Con un fuerte resoplido, amagó con ir hacia ellos para cortarles el acto que estaban montando. Pero con solo dar un paso adelante, Kohaku había leído su intención y se apresuró a tomarla del brazo reteniéndola en su lugar antes de que pudiese montar un escándalo.

Ella lo miró furiosa por su impedimento. —Suéltame. —le ordenó firmemente. Kohaku negó con la cabeza. —No es asunto de ninguno de nosotros lo que está sucediendo entre ellos. Así que es mejor no intervenir en sus vidas… no nos incumbe.

—Es mi asunto sí porque esa bruja está jugando con alguien de mi familia, y yo no lo voy a permitir. —miró a Miyuki con desagrado. — ¿Es que no le basta con estar con Sessh? Es una cualquiera.

—Así que de eso se trata. —indagó seriamente. Rin lo miró confusa. — No es realmente por Jakotsu, sino que te preocupa que esté "Engañando" también a Sesshomaru.

—¿Qué estupidez acabas de decir? —Soltó enojada. —Kohaku, en este momento no estoy para aguantar con tus paranoias. Así que por favor no empieces. —él se veía como si quisiese replicar y llevarle la contraria con el asunto, pero no le quedó más remedio que morderse la lengua y asentir obediente sino quería comenzar una discusión con ella. — Y ahora, si no es mucha molestia, suéltame que necesito explicaciones de mi primo.

—Ammm… creo que Shiori ya se te adelantó con eso. —le informó Sara, y señaló hacia donde la muchacha se dirigía a pasos apresurados hacia la pareja. Rin ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuándo se alejó de su lado, y ahora la que la parecer iba a montar un escándalo era ella, o eso prometía si disgustado semblante.

Cuando Shiori estuvo a cierta distancia soltó un grave carraspeo para hacer acople de su presencia. Inmediatamente Jakotsu se separó de Miyuki con leve exaltación. Cuando él la vio, la sorpresa y confusión se dibujaron en su rostro, pero tan pronto como se percató de Rin parada unos metros más allá de ellos, palideció visiblemente. —Mierda... —murmuró para sí mismo.

Shiori resopló. —Sí, eso mismo pensé yo también cuando los vi. —miró desdeñosamente a Miyuki, a lo que ésta apartó a Jakotsu para enfrentarla. —¿Y cuál es tu problema con esto? —objetó la pelipurpura cruzada de brazos. —¿A ti qué te incumbe si yo estoy o no con él? De hecho ¿qué problema tienes tú conmigo? —la observó de pies a cabeza. —Te lo pregunto porque durante todo el día no has hecho más que fastidiarme y meterte en mis asuntos. Arreglemos esto de una vez por todas ya que coincidentemente nos encontramos aquí.

Shiori se acercó a ella tratando de pararse en toda su altura para "intimidar" un poco a la pelipurpura. Pero, lamentablemente para ella, ambas tenían la misma estatura exacta, por lo quedaban frente a frente. Eso la hizo fastidiarse un poco más.—No voy a dejar que andes de facilita con mi primo. No me interesa con cuántos te metas, pero te advierto que si él es parte de tu juego, eso se terminó ahora mismo.

—¿Ah, sí? —ironizó Miyuki. —¿Y quién te crees tú para decirme qué hacer? Porque para mí no eres más que una metiche. —sus cejas se arquearon cuando Shiori hizo un gesto de disgusto ante sus palabras.— Mira, estoy noventa y nueve por ciento segura de que te caigo mal, pero también estoy cien por ciento segura de que no me importa. Así que sería muy conveniente para ti que dejes de molestarme, querida, porque no respondo de mí si me haces enojar. Me chocan totalmente las personas como tú, y mira que si voy a estar yo perdiendo mi tiempo discutiendo con una persona ordinaria y cínica. —se aseguró de darle la sonrisa más falsa. — Si te afectan algunos de mis comentarios, mis más hipocritas disculpas. Y que sea la última vez que te dirijas a mí como "facilita."

Shiori bufó y rodó los ojos. — No te preocupes, querida, que para ofenderme primero tendría que importarme. Y fijate que las cosas que digas o pienses sobre mí me importan muy poco. Lo que no voy a permitir es que te burles de alguien de mi familia como lo estaás haciendo con Sessh.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer tú si lo sigo haciendo?

—¿En serio lo quieres averiguar?

—La verdad es que me estoy muriendo de curiosidad.

—Bien. Pues voy hacer lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio... ¡ponerte en tu maldito lugar! —arremetió contra Miyuki con un fuerte empujón, el cual tomó por sorpresa a la pelipurpura e hizo que se tropezara por el impacto y cayera de lleno al suelo en un fuerte golpe.

Una vez que se recuperó segundos después, se puso en pie inmediatamente con la intencion de desquitarse de igual manera, y se dirigioó a ella echa una furia. Pero pronto Jakotsu se metió en su camino y la agarró para evitar su venganza. —No, no, no, no ¡quieta ahí! —ella comenzó a retorcerse en su agarre para que la soltara. —¡Estás muerta maldita muñequita de cuarta! —amenazó freneticamente a Shiori. Ésta solo siguió mirándola de forma desdeñosa, pasando por alto las amenazas que siguió lanzándo la pelipupura.

—¡Que te tranquilices, Miyuki! —soltó Jakotsu, ya cansado de la escena que se le había ido de las manos. La pelipurpura obedeció de inmediato al tono demandante del muchacho. Se apartó de él. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, su perfecto cabello purpura despeinado y su respiración era irregular gracias a todo el esfuerzo de hace unos minutos. Pero aún así estaba muy hermosa, advirtió él, a pesar de que era el momentos menos adecuado para fijarse en esos detalles. Tomó una profunda respiración y se preparó para enfrentar a Rin, quien ya se estaba acercando hacia ellos. —Creo que sería muy adecuado que hablemos. —le anunció eél en voz media baja, una vez que ella se posicionó junto a Shiori. — Sé que te debo algunas explicaciones.

—No, tú no me debes nada. —respondió en tono indiferente, lo cual era muy mal augurio. Podía lidiar con una Rin mala, furiosa ¿pero indiferente? Eso era bastante complicado pues no estaba muy seguro si la relacioón desde ahora en adelante sería mala, neutral o pésima. La miró de manera suplicante, intentando hacerla entender lo mucho que necesitaba que ella lo escuchara. Pero Rin apartó sus ojos de él y se dispuso a tomar la mano de su amiga. —Solo me acerque por Shiori. —explicó de manera cortante. —Si sigue peleando con la persona que esta detras de ti, alguno de los profesores podrían escucharlas y nos meteremos todos en grabes problemas. Sé que puede no ser importante para ti ya que ni siquiera eres parte de nuestro colegio, pero yo no quiero que me expulsen por semejante tonteria que ni siquiera es mií culpa. —jaló a la albina con intencioón de regresar con Sara y Kohaku, pero ella se soltó de su agarre. —No es necesario Rin. —anunció suavemente, mirando recelosa de Jakotsu hacia Miyuki. —mejor voy a tomar un poco de aire por ahí. Necesito estar sola por unos minutos. Nos vemos en la cabaña más tarde.

Rin asintió en comprensión y la dejó marcharse, haciendo ella también lo mismo segundos después, solo que en direccioón hacia Kohaku. —Vámonos a otro lado. —pidió, a lo que el asintió inmediatamente. —No quiero estar ni un minuto más aquí. —pero no lograron dar ni un paso cuando Jakotsu tomó el brazo de Rin y la hiso volverse para enfrentarlo. —Espera, no te vayas así. —suplicoó.— Déjame que te lo explique. —ella bufó ligeramente y lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco. —Jakotsu tú no tienes por qué darme explicaciones sobre absolutamente nada. Lo que hagas con tu vida no tiene por qué importarme a mí o a alguien más. Tú eres libre de elegir con quién estar. Sus ojos se posaron fugazmente sobre la muchacha a unos metros detras de él. —Tambien decides si quieres o no ser el chiste o el juguete de alguien. Mientras te haga feliz, supongo que mis opiniones no te importan.

—¡No, no, no, por supuesto que me importan! —se apresuró a responder al sentir su intencion de alejarse una vez más. —Rin... por favor... no te enojes conmigo. Tenemos... necesito que hablemos seriamente sobre esto.

—Si en realidad querías que hablaramos seriamente sobre esto o si querías mí opinion, me lo hubieses contado todo desde un principio y no esperar hasta que alguien me viniese con el chisme o me enterara yo mismo de la forma en la que acabo de hacerlo. Seamos honestos, primo, a ti te vale muy poco lo que yo pienso sobre esto, lo acabas de dejar muy claro por esta noche. —los observó de pies a cabeza, pero no de una forma despectiva. —Buenas noches, primo. Ve con ella, no hagas esperar a una mujer, es de mala educación.

—Rin, si te vas ahora así como así sin decirme nada sobre esto voy a pensar que me haces a un lado. —pero ella pasó por alto sus palabras y comenzó a alejarse de él junto a su amigo, mientras Sara los seguía timidamente por detrás. —¡¿Y qué hay de Bankotsu?! ¿eh? —le gritó. — ¡¿A él sí le haces todo un teatro solo porque se lleva bien con Sara pero a mí decides ignorarme!? ¿Tienes preferencias? ¡Por lo menos yo sí quiero darte explicaciones para arreglar los malentendidos entre nosotros, no como él que se victimiza a la primera y desea hacerte a un lado en vez de intentar arreglar las cosas contigo! ¡Solo acuerdate de esa noche en tu casa!

Pero a pesar de que Rin sí lo estaba escuchando, solo decidió ignorar sus palabras y seguir adelante. No se sentía con ánimos de discutir o pelear. Ya tenía bastantes problemas en su vida como para agregar otro fastidio más. De todas formas, le era dificil ignorar la horrible angustia que se instaló en su corazón al saber que Jakotsu tenia algo con Miyuku. Fue un duro golpe. Se sentía engañada y traicionada. De todas las chicas en todo Japón, tuvo que ir a meterse justamente con ella ¿Por qué la vida se burlaba de ella de esa ridicula manera?

—No te estreses por una tonteria —le aconsejó Kohaku, abrazándola por los hombros mientras caminaban por la oscuridad de la granja sin rumbo fijo.

Rin suspiró melancolica. —Esto no entraba para nada en los planes que teniía para esta noche. —bufó desanimada. —Esto ya se arruinó.

—No digas eso. —objetó él, deteniéndose frente a ella y ahuecando su cara entre sus manos. —Aún es de noche, y estamos aquí tú y yo y... —ambos voltearon a ver a Sara, quien se ruborizó incomodamente ante la atención puesta en ella. —Ammm... ustedes solo... ignorenme. Yo solo voy de camino a mi cabaña.

Rin arqueó las cejas en confusión. —¿Y tú que hacías por aquí a estas horas? —le preguntó. Sara tragó saliva, inquieta ante esa pregunta. —Emm... bueno... yo... solo salí a tomar un poco de aire... igual que todos. —Rin medio que no le creyó, para su gusto la respuesta cliché que le dió se oyó algo forzada. Pero no la presionaría por la verdad pues, no podía importarle menos los asuntos de Sara. Así que solo encogio los hombros sin más y agregó: —Me gustaría saber cuándo será el día en que puedas formar una oración completa al hablar y sin vacilar.

—Si... estemm... quizás pueda hacerlo pronto frente a ti. —desvió sus ojos de ella y carraspeó; un nudo molesto comenzó a formarse en su estómago y supo que ese era el momento para alejarse de ahí. —Bueno... yo... mejor regreso de una vez y así los... dejo solos para que... hagan lo que tengan que hacer. Con permiso. —asintió una vez hacia ellos y prosiguió a alejarse por la dirección en la que había aparecido.

—Tramaba algo. —aseguró Rin, una vez que Sara desapareció en la oscuridad. —Kohaku chitó burlonamente y negó con la cabeza ante las alocadas ocurrencias de ella. —No deberías ser tan paranoíca. Solo es Sara ¿Qué mal podría tramar ella?

—Tú no deberías ser tan confiado.

—remarcó seriamente. —No la conoces. Las calladitas e inocentes son las peores. Solo espera a ver.

—Deberías calmarte. —le aconsejó al verla algo inquieta, lo que muy obviamente era resultado de todo lo acontecido hace unos minutos atrás. Ella lanzó un fuerte suspiro y asintió resignada.—Sí, yo… creo que necesito estar sola por unos minutos. Voy a pensar un poco en soledad y luego hablaremos seriamente.

El asintió en comprensión. —Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. Estaré en los establos para cuando estés lista. No te alejes demasiado. —posó un suave beso en su mejilla y se alejó en dirección hacia dicho lugar. Rin suspiró satisfecha por su comprensión. Por eso lo amaba, porque nadie la entendía mejor que él y respetaba sus decisiones fueran las que fuesen. Era una luz en su vida y su corazón se encogió con solo otra vez imaginarse lo que habría sentido y pasado el todo el tiempo que ella había estado saliendo con Sesshomaru. Si en verdad sentía por ella todo lo que le había estado diciendo esos días, su vida entonces debió haber sido un tormento desde hace dos años. Imaginó lo doloroso que debía ser ver a la persona que amabas siendo feliz con alguien más, y tu ahí, no pudiendo cambiar las cosas y solo teniendo que aceptar la horrible realidad de tu situación.

Un liguero escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer de inmediato. Si seguía parada allí sin hacer nada, pronto se congelaría, por lo que mejor se dispuso a caminar por el lugar para movilizar un poco su cuerpo y así ganar algo de calidez mientras iba sumergida en sus pensamientos sobre su situación con Kohaku. Caminó por allí durante unos largos minutos con la hermosa luna llena en el cielo y el cantar de los grillos como compañía, agregado también los otros típicos sonidos nocturnos.

No se alejó demasiado, pues aquel lugar era inmenso y temía terminar pérdida, eso le sería muy embarazoso pues todos se enterarían de su fracasada fuga nocturna para encontrarse con alguien. Iba tan concentrada en recordar el camino de regreso que no se percató jamás de la presencia de alguien siguiéndola a sus espaldas, y para cuando el extraño la interceptó por detrás y le tapó la boca con su mano para que no la oyeran gritar; supo que era demasiado tarde y que estaba terriblemente jodida... y en problemas.

Comenzó a arrastrarla con la intención de llevarla hacia un enorme granero rojo de madera que se encontraba a unos diez metros de ellos, y Rin inmediatamente empezó a forcejear y resistirse para que la soltara, pero su captor tenía una gran fuerza por encima de ella y ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para cumplir con su cometido y pronto abrió una enorme puerta de madera y la metió dentro de aquel extenso lugar el cual tenía un ligero aroma a humedad y tierra mojada. Estaba oscuro ahí dentro, la única luz que había era la de la luna, la cual entraba por una ventana rota. Pronto reparó en las enormes pilas de heno por todo el lugar enrolladas o algunas esparcidas por el suelo. A parte de eso y de un par de rastrillos, no había nada más en aquella habitación.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró tras de ellos con un leve golpe, su captor la arrastró hacía una esquina dónde el heno era más abundante, pero antes de alejar la palma que tenía sobre su boca, le advirtió con tono oscuro y amenazador:—Si gritas, te violo.

Esa voz…

Rin abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa. Sus entrañas se retorcieron y su corazón bombeó aún más con fuerza mientras que su cuerpo se calentaba por el reconocimiento. Pero de todas formas no se dejó guiar por sus traicioneros sentimientos y se obligó a despertar enojo dentro de ella, lo cual era un sentimiento más adecuado para la extraña situación en la que se veía envuelta. Con un brusco movimiento, se soltó del agarre, alejándose inmediatamente. Luego de eso, volteó su cuerpo con furia hacía él para enfrentarlo. —¿Qué demonios acabas de decirme?! —le gritó escandalizada con su atrevimiento.— ¡Eres un maldito loco enfermo para decirme algo así! Al parecer el viaje te afecto gravemente la cabeza. No encuentro otro motivo racional para lo que acabas de hacer ¿es tu maldito nuevo pasatiempo secuestrar muchachas por la noche? ¿Te has vuelto un pervertido? ¡No te atrevas a burlarte de mí! —le advirtió al ver que la esquina de su boca temblaban ligeramente con cada palabra que ella soltaba. —Eres la última persona en este jodido mundo con la cual me quiero cruzar. Después de lo de hoy no deseo saber de ti ni de casualidad.

—Eso decía yo sobre ti después de lo que me hiciste. Pero mírame ahora, secuestrándote en a la mitad de la noche, prácticamente obligándote a pasar el rato conmigo. Espero tomes mi acto como fuente de inspiración y la próxima vez que nos juntemos sea cosa de ti raptándome a mí.

Ello lo miró boquiabierta.—Realmente estás mal de la cabeza. No es conveniente que andes suelto por ahí con este nuevo pasatiempo tuyo.

Él se acercó a ella y levantó su mano para acariciar suavemente su rostro. —No te preocupes, que solo usare mi "nuevo pasatiempo" contigo. Deja los celos de lado.

Sus mejillas se volvieron carmín por el enojo y apartó la mano de él con un fuerte manotazo. —Y tú deja de malditamente jugar conmigo. No sé por qué maldita razón haces estas cosas, y que sepas que lo de esta tarde también fue un juego muy sucio el cual no me hizo ni una pizca de gracia.

—Pues yo me divertí mucho. —respondió con sinceridad. —Tal vez deberíamos repetirlo. —amagó con acercarse a ella, pero Rin fue más rápida y se apartó de inmediato dejando una adecuada distancia sobre ellos. —Ni… se te ocurra… acercárteme. —advirtió firmemente. Pero Sesshomaru prefirió ignorar su demanda y en un rápido movimiento el cual ella no vio venir, la tenía acorralada contra la pared de madera, apretándose a ella.

Un agradable hormigueo le recorrió el cuerpo al volver a estar una vez más tan cerca de él ¡y en menos de veinticuatro horas! Aquello era una locura ¿por qué le tenían que pasar ese tipo de cosas? Su vida se había vuelta un total y completo caos en tan solo un mes ¿sobreviviría para el resto del año? No podía replanteárselo para nada en ese momento. No pudo siquiera ponerse a pensar, pues Sesshomaru al parecer estaba decidido a pasar por alto todas sus advertencias, y en movimientos muy estudiados comenzó a desatarle lentamente el lazo del tapado que llevaba puesto, dejando muy en claro sus intenciones.

Anonadada por su atrevimiento, Rin se quedó en shock, no pudiendo ni parpadear por la sorpresa. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar desenfrenadamente contra su pecho, su cuerpo calentándose con la dulce expectativa de lo que él podría tener en mente para su siguiente movimiento. Algunas pecaminosas ideas comenzaron a surgir en su mente, convirtiendo su sangre en lava ardiente. No ayudaba en nada a sus debilitantes sentidos el que él la estuviese mirando como si quisiera devorarla allí mismo sin importarle el tiempo y el lugar en el que se encontraban.

Dios, había extrañado que él la mirase así; como si fuese la chica más hermosa y sexy que sus ojos hayan visto. Como si tuviese en sus manos la joya más valiosa, como si ella era todo lo que él necesitaba para vivir, como si la amara...

¿Era su imaginación o la temperatura había comenzado a subir de un momento a otro? Quizás también se debía al lugar cerrado, y muy obviamente, a la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Rin no pudo pensar con claridad sobre eso, pues una vez que Sesshomaru logró su primer cometido de quitarle su abrigo, se volvió masilla en sus manos cuando prosiguió a meter sus manos bajo su ropa restante y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su cuerpo con sus frías palmas, haciendo recorrer un escalofrío por su piel debido al gélido toque. Todo el acto iba acompañado por ligueros besos en su cuello, allí donde era más sensible y lograba debilitar todos sus sentidos haciéndole perder la cordura e impidiéndola pensar con claridad. Y él muy obviamente lo sabía, por eso la estaba torturando de esa manera.

Jugando sucio, como siempre...

Aquello empezó a tornarse confuso para Rin: se había estado diciendo a sí misma durante toda la tarde que ya no caería en sus redes nunca más y que ya no permitiría que hiciera lo que le venga en gana con ella. Pero todo esa cordura se le había escapado del cuerpo nada más tenerlo así de cerca otra vez ¿es que no podía confiar ni en sí misma?

Se sentía estúpida; realmente lo era si se dejaba caer en ese asqueroso enredo en donde la única persona lastimada y humillada, terminaría siendo ella mientras él estaría muy satisfecho disfrutando de su victoria por someterla tan fácilmente.

Gracias a Dios, La compostura regresó a su cuerpo antes de que terminaran haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentirá toda la vida, y con gran determinación lo apartó de un fuerte empujón seguido después por una fuerte bofetada a su hermoso rostro, la cual resonó en el silencio de la habitación. Sesshomru la miró atónito por esa acción, era muy evidente que no se lo había visto venir. —¡Ya basta! —soltó ella entre dientes, las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. —¡Estoy harta de todo esto: me cansé de ti, de tus malditos juegos, de tus enredos, de que todos hagan lo que quieran conmigo! —lo miró con todo el rencor y rabia que tenía en sima. — No puedes tratarme y manipularme como a ti se te venga en gana ¡Yo no soy tu maldito juguete Sesshomaru! —gritó enfurecida. —Lo que había entre tú y yo se murió la noche en que me terminaste, y se ha ido enterrando más y más después de eso. Ya no existe nada entre nosotros ¡tú decidiste no creer en mí y dejarme sin dudar como si nunca signifique nada para ti! Me dijiste tantas cosas horribles de las que no creo que te perdone jamás. Me has evitado, has fingido que no existo, me has tratado horrible y ahora creas este maldito juego en el que finges que me necesitas ¿Qué más tienes en mente contra mí para volverme miserable? ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, qué es lo que buscas?!

¿Quieres verme sufrir? ¿Buscas vengarte de mí por lo que crees que te hice? —él sólo se le quedó viendo en silencio con expresión inmutable en su rostro, lo que no hizo más que aumentar la furia de Rin. —Me cansé de esto, me cansé de ti, me cansé de esta maldita situación. Escúchame bien lo que voy a decirte porque será la última vez por el resto de nuestras vidas que te dirija la palabra: ¡YO. NO. TE. ENGAÑÉ JAMÁS!

Después de soltar eso, salió corriendo del granero al frío de la noche. Las lágrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas cuando Kohaku la encontró a mitad de camino hacia los establos. —¡Rin! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien, te lastimaste? —soltó preocupado, revisando su cuerpo por alguna lesión. Rin negó con la cabeza y detuvo las manos que la estaban inspeccionando. —Estoy bien. Sólo me asusté de algo y resultó ser un simple pájaro.

—Por eso no quería que te alejaras demasiado, sospeché que podría pasarte algo así. —pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él en un ligero abrazo. —Me preocupé al ver que tardabas demasiado, entonces decidí ir a buscarte. Me alegra que estés bien. —la apartó un poco y ahuecó su cara entre sus manos. —Ya no llores, odio verte así. —pidió suavemente. —Ya pasó lo malo, estás aquí conmigo ahora, y mientras estés a mí lado nada malo va a sucederte jamás. ¿Me regalas una de esas hermosas sonrisas que tienes? Por favor. Eres única, aún no he encontrado a nadie que supere la belleza de tu sonrisa...

Rin lo miró embelesada por sus palabras, las cuales comenzaron a reconfortar su interior e hizo que lo sucedido hace unos minutos atrás pasara al olvido de un momento a otro. No había tenido idea de lo mucho que necesitaba que la adulasen y la tratasen de esa manera tan dulce y única con la que Kohaku la estaba atendiendo, hasta ese momento. No supo por qué lo hizo; si por necesidad, por despecho, por impulso o por el simple hecho de querer hacerlo: pero, cuando cayó en cuenta, su boca se había apoderado de la de él y estaban compartiendo un dulce e intenso beso que la hizo olvidarse de todo a su alrededor para concentrarse en las hermosas sensaciones que éste le estaba provocando. Se sentía bien, correcto, sin un ápice de culpa. Se obligó a recordarse que esa era su vida, que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella y solamente ella decidía con quién estar y compartirla. No le debía nada a nadie y desde ahora en adelante su opinión sería la única que valdría en cuanto a sus decisiones y demás.

Cuando se separaron luego de algunos segundos, advirtió la enorme sonrisa de Kohaku por lo que ella había comenzado, lo cual aplacó aún más la decisión que había tomado después de lo sucedido con Sesshomaru. —Pensé mucho sobre... ya sabes qué. —murmuró sin quitar sus ojos de los de él que la miraban con extremo cariño. —Me replantee muchas cosas a través de ello también. Entre ellas, qué pensarán los demás y qué cosas dirán de mí, de nosotros... ¿y sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

—No me importa. —respondió decidida. —Al fin y al cabo este asunto solo nos concierne a ti y a mí, no importan ni un poco los demás. Por eso es que... yo... sí... acepto. Quiero que lo intentemos Kohaku, quiero que salgamos.

Y no pudo decir más nada pues, tan pronto como terminó aquellas palabras, la emoción se apoderó de Kohaku y atinó a besarla de una manera tan intensa y profunda con intención de dejarle muy en claro su gratitud por haberlo aceptado. —¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó emocionado entre besos. —¿En verdad acabas de aceptar ser mí novia? ¿Esto es real? Dime por favor que no es un sueño o que lo he oído mal y sólo estoy haciendo el ridículo.

Ella soltó una ligera risa. —No, no es un sueño, y no, no has oído mal: en verdad acepté salir contigo. La cuestión es que si aún tú quieres que así sea.

—¿Bromeas? —bufó divertido. —He esperado años por este momento. —la besó fugazmente una vez más. —Te prometo que no te arrepentirás en ni un momento por esto. Rin. —su semblante se volvió frío y serio por unos segundos. —No tienes idea de lo que acabas de aceptar. —le giñó un ojo y prosiguió a abrazarla. —No te voy a dejar ir nunca. —susurró en su oído y su boca se curvó ligeramente en una sonrisa retorcida la cual milagrosamente ella no pudo ver.

Sesshomaru no había dejado de dar puñetazos a la pared de madera desde que Rin había salido corriendo llorando dejándolo sólo y enfurecido desde hace un par de minutos. Se sentía tan estúpido e imbécil por todo lo que sus traicioneros sentimientos lo estaban obligando hacer. Se desconocía totalmente, él jamás se había comportado de esa manera en ningún momento y etapa de su vida, no creía que si quiera pudiera perder la compostura; hasta esa situación que estaba pasando con ella por supuesto.

Paró los golpes y posó su frente en la pared, jadeando por aire mientras trataba de recomponerse del lío irremediable que había causado una vez más. Se decía una y otra vez que todo lo que hacía era para hacerla sufrir aunque sea un poco del infierno que él estaba pasando, después de todo, ella fue la causante de todo eso y él sólo le estaba dando una cucharada de su propia medicina. Rin no merecía nada menos.

Bajó la vista hacia sus nudillos y los encontró raspados y cubiertos de sangre con restos de astillas, pero no le dio importa, pues ni siquiera sentía dolor en la herida. En eso, su celular comenzó a sonar con el timbre de llamada, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Bufó en desagrado, replanteando en ignorarlo, pero debía de ser algo importante para que le marcasen a esa hora de la madrugada. Así que no le quedaba más remedio que atender.

Cuando vio el número en la pantalla, su mal humor empeoró. —¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? No estoy para tus juegos. —la persona del otro lado de la línea soltó una ligera risa divertida. — _Tranquilo tigre ¿qué te pasa, te agarré en un mal momento? ¿Acaso interrumpí algo con tu dama? Te escuchas molesto._

—Ahórrate todos tus comentarios y ve directo al grano. —pidió firmemente. —Aún no sé por qué haces todo esto. No necesito un maldito espía o detective ¿acaso buscas sacarme dinero?

— _Quédate tranquilo que el dinero es lo último en mis intereses. Más bien, tómalo como un gesto de un buen samaritano. Y por si en verdad te interesa saber: obviamente voy a sacar partido de todo esto, tú sólo serás el camino para llegar hacia ello. Tengo una venganza muy grande por llevar a cabo, y tú, joven Taisho, serás mi boleto hacia la cima. Nomás déjame ponerte bien al tanto de algunos asuntos y verdades como lo he estado haciendo últimamente, es todo lo que pido ¿Lo ves? Es un ganar - ganar; te abriré los ojos en el camino_.

—No entiendo de qué diablos me estás hablando.

— _Lo sabrás muy pronto, lo prometo. Y ahora, regresando al tema principal de la llamada: hay algo que está sucedido aquí que no me cuadra._

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confundido.

— _Es esta cosa de ti obligando a tu dama a entrar contigo en ese sucio granero, y estando con ella allí adentro durante un tiempo sospechoso, por no decir que el ambiente y la oscuridad... bueno, tú sabes..._

Sesshomaru apretó fuertemente su teléfono con enojo. —¿Cómo sabes lo que acabo de hacer? ¿Me estás siguiendo? ¿Has enredado a alguien más en esto?

— _Nada de eso, muchachito. Da la casualidad de que la cabaña en la que me alojo está unos metros cerca del granero, y pues, abrí la ventana para tomar aire justo en el momento en que llevabas a cabo tu secuestro. También vi a tu dama salir de allí muy afligida hace unos minutos, pobrecita, eres un chico muy desconsiderado. Mira que hacer llorar a una pobre niña..._

—¡Déjate de estupideces y dime para qué has llamado!

— _¿Para qué decírtelo si puedes verlo con tus propios ojos? Será aún más divertido._

—¿Qué cosa?

— _Sal de ese maldito cuarto de madera y lo sabrás. Yo estoy disfrutando del espectáculo en primera fila ¿Por qué no te unes tú también? Nomás déjame advertirte: no te agradará para nada con lo que te vas a encontrar, no pierdas la cabeza._ —y con una estrepitosa risa, la llamada se finalizó sin más.

Sesshomaru no dejó de fruncir el ceño mediante se dirigía hacia la salida del granero, y un poco más allá…

Escaneó el lugar con su mirada, hasta que se topó con la escena de Rin y Kohaku, besándose y abrazados. La escena lo impactó inmediatamente, aunque el lugar estaba oscuro no le fue difícil advertir que se trataba de ellos dos. Sus ojos se abrieron de pura incredulidad, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba presenciando. Sintió una fuerte molestia en el pecho, pero se esforzó por ignorarla al igual que a los celos que amenazaban con aparecer en ese momento. En lugar de eso, se concentró en la enorme rabia que invadió su sistema ¿En eso era en lo que había estado ocupándose ella durante un mes mientras él estaba dolido, confundido y viviendo en el abismo del mismísimo infierno? ¿Así es como pretendía demostrarle su inocencia? No había pasado ni dos meses aún desde que terminaron y ya ella estaba campante en brazos de otro, y no de cualquiera, era el imbécil de su mejor amigo; el que había estado disfrazando su atracción por ella con amistad. Entonces sus sospechas eran certeras, aunque no debía de haberlo sorprendido: siempre fue muy evidente para él los asquerosos sentimientos que ese idiota tenía por su novia. Lo que no se esperaba era que ella le correspondiese, aquello le resultó desagradable. Apretó fuertemente sus puños, tentado con la idea de acercarse a ellos y alejar a esa asquerosa cucaracha del lado de Rin. De paso también le daría un buen sermón a ella por siquiera dejar que una sucia sanguijuela le tocase un pelo.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos con decisión, la cual desapareció tan rápido como su subconsciente lo regresó a la realidad recordándole que nada de aquello era de su incumbencia ¿acaso estaba buscando humillarse ante esos dos? Por que iba a ser lo único que conseguiría si llegaba a interponerse entre ellos, quedaría como un patético celoso (lo cual insistía irremediablemente que no lo estaba ni un poco), y como si aún estuviese interesado en ella (cosa que tampoco era cierto) no después de la forma en que ella lo destruyó ¿qué más daba si esos dos tenían algo? Al fin y al cabo ambos eran despreciables, se merecían el uno al otro.

Justo en ese momento su teléfono vibró con la entrda de un mensaje. Sacó el artefacto de su bolsillo y leyó la escritura en la pantalla:

Parece que ya te quiraron a tu dama, a no ser que eso estuviese pasando desde antes de tu ruptura con ella. De ser así, se estuvieron burlando de ti todo este tiempo

¿qué harás ahora?...

Rin se puso su suerter rosa pastel antes de salir al leve frío de la mañana. Al salir de la cabaña, Shiori la estaba esperando y ambas comenzaron a caminar en dirección al enorme comedor donde se estaba sirviendo el desayuno. Sospechaba que eran las únicas que faltaban pues hasta Kanna había desaparecido para cuando ambas despertaron hace unos veinte minutos.

Rin miró a su compañera, quien para su sorpresa se veía bastante animada para lo que había sucedido durante la madrugada. —¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó desconfiada.

—Estupenda. —contestó Shiori sin dudar. —¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Es que... si yo hubiese estado en tu citación anoche, no creo que tendría muchos ánimos para andar radiente por ahí.

—Reina ¿es que tú no lo ves? —Shiori interrumpió su caminata y se paró frente a ella. —Estás en la misma situación que yo. Te recuerdo que esta ligerita Miyuki también está tras mi primo. Está jugando con él, con Jakotsu y quién sabe con quién otro pobre muchacho más. Te está robando a Sessh delante de tus narices y no veo que tú estés haciendo algo para evitarlo.

Rin suspiró en cansancio. —Shiori, ya te lo he dicho repetitivas veces: tu primo y yo ya no tenemos absolutamente NADA. Así que nadie me lo está robando. —desvió su mirada de ella, su semblante se volvió afligido al recordar lo sucedido esa madrugada en el granero. — Además, ya no quiero saber más nada de él. No quiero ni siquiera oír su nombre.

—Cómo sea, yo no me voy a sentar a llorar por la leche derramada. —retomaron sus pasos hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada del comedor. El bullicio estudiantil se oía desde adentro. Antes de entrar, Shiori se giró hacía Rin con una sonrisa y expresión decidida. — Y estoy tranquila porque muy obviamente Miyuki no representa ni un tipo de competencia para mí. Jakotsu será mío a cómo dé lugar y Miyuki se va a enterar.

Sin decir más entraron al lugar y fueron inmediatamente recibidas por todos los estudiantes de su colegio, ya que estaba prohibido mezclarse con los alumnos de las otras escuelas que también estaban allí. Pasaron su vista por el lugar hasta que vieron a Ayame levantarse de su asiento y levantar su brazo en gesto de llamada para que se asercasen a la mesa ubicada en la esquina de la habitación donde también estaban sus demás amigos.

Se dirigieron hasta allí y al parecer todos ya estaban a la mitad del desayuno. Rin sonrió encantada a Kohaku quien se hizo a un lado para darle haciento junto a él. —Buenos días a todos y perdonen por la tardanza. —anunció a sus amigos. Todos correspondieron al saludo para después regresar a sus conversaciones. Shiori no lo dudó ni por un segundo y se acercó a Jakotsu con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. —¿Puedo sentarme al lado tuyo? —pidió amablemente. Él se veía un tanto incómodo y pareciera que quisiese negarse, pero cuando levantó su vista hacia Rin sentada enfre suyo, y viendo su expresión hermética, le fue difícil declinar a la petición de la albina. No supo por qué. Así que asintió sin mirarla aún y se hizo a un lado para darle espacio, a lo que Shiorio sonrió emocionada con su aprobación.

—Te entiendo si estás enfadado conmigo por el número que monte esta madrugada. —se acercó un poco más a él para que los demás en la mesa no pudieran escucharla. — Pero tienes que saber que ella no es lo que parece. Está jugando a dos puntas, y quién sabe, quizás a más. No me gustaría tener que arruinarte el día, pero todo eso lo sé porque está haciendo lo mismo con mi primo.

Él levantó la mirada hacia ella y frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo lo sabes? —objetó. Shiorio miró hacia la otra punta de la habitación en donde se encontraban desayunando Sesshomaru y Miyuki, y cómo si ésta última pudiese sentir la intensidad de su mirada, levantó su cabeza de un libro que tenía en sus manos y enfocó sus ojos en ella. Ambas se quedaron viendo por un tiempo con intenso desprecio, hasta que la pelipurpura apartó su vista y se enfocó en el peliplata que al parecer le habló en ese momento. —Porque me estoy quedando en su casa en este momento. —arqueó sus perfectas cejas con obviedad. — Y he notado un par de cosas durante días.

—¿Cabe la posibilidad de que se deba todo a tu imaginación?

—Si te gusta ser el jugete de una jugadora como ella, pues allá tú. —cruzó sus perfectas piernas y tomó la taza de café que tenía frente suyo. — Yo no diré más.

Él también posó su vista en Miyuki, quién en ese momento, comenzó a reír de algo que le estaba contando a Sesshomaru.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Kohaku a Rin, tomandola de la mano bajo la mesa. Ella medio sonrió para despreocuparlo y asintió. — Te noto distante ¿es que acaso te has arrepentido de lo que me dijiste?

—No, nada de eso. —negó rápidamente. — Es que... —sus ojos se enfocaron brevemente en Jakotsu frente a ellos. Kohaku siguió su mirada y frunció el ceño. — Ya veo... no deberías darle importancia a esas tonterías.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. —Kohaku, no es una tontería. No para mí. Imaginate lo horrible que fue para mí enterarme de eso de esa manera. Jakotsu no confía en mí, con eso lo dejó bastante claro.

—Es su vida Rin, puede hacer lo que quiera con ella y no tiene por qué darle explicaciones a nadie si no quiere. Creí que eso había quedado bastante claro, tú misma se lo dijiste. —apretó delicadamente su mano. —¿Por qué no mejor nos enfocamos en nosotros ahora que es lo más importante? Al menos para mí.

—No, no; por supuesto que para mí también. Es sólo que... —pareció pensarlo por unos segundos, luego suspiró desanimadamente. — Tienes razón, sólo es algo sin importancia.

Él asintió encantado y acercó su rostro al de ella con intención de besarla, pero Rin advirtió rápidamente su movimiento y logró apartar su boca, a lo que el beso fue a parar en su mejilla. Kohaku arqueó sus cejas en pregunta. — Es sólo que... creo que aún es muy temprano para que los demás lo sepan. —explicó ella amablemente. — ¿Vamos despacio, sí?

—Creí que no te importaría lo que pensaran los demás.

—Es así, pero se me hace que es muy pronto. —soltó una ligera risa. — De echo, es demasiado, demasiado pronto. —prosiguió a abrazarlo.

—No la culpo a esa muchacha. —explicó Miyuki. — Yo también te hubiese golpeado, y peor. Eres un grandísimo idiota. Estás perdiendo la cabeza. No puedo entender al grado de estupidez que has llegado.

—Ya es suficiente. —interrumpió Sesshomaru, malhumorado. — Si te conté lo sucedido es para que uses tus ridículas intuiciones de chica y me des una señal de sus pensamientos, no para que me estés insultando; no te lo permito.

Miyuki tomó un sorbo de su té. —Déjala en paz, Sesshomaru. Es todo lo que tengo para decirte. Ella te lo dijo, yo te lo estoy diciendo, todos sus amigos te lo dijeron ¿qué es lo que estás buscando ahora?

No le respondió porque ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que estaba buscando. Oyó la risa de Rin a lo lejos, y la vio con los demás, y peor aún; abrazando a ese renacuajo.

Inconscientemente apretó con fuerza el cuchillo de la mantequilla que tenía en su mano, tratando de controlar sus impulsos de rabia que amenazaban con llevarlo a comenter alguna estúpida locura.

Miyuki enfocó su vista en su mano y sonrió burlonamente. —Así que... por ahí van los tiros. —concluyó. Él regresó su atención hacia ella y soltó el cuchillo con disgusto dando un fuerte resoplido. —¿Qué insinuas?

—No estoy insinuando nada, estoy remarcando lo obvio. Déjame decirte que estoy muy sorprendida, jamás pensé que viviría para ver este día.

—¿Qué día? Déjate de misterios y sé directa.

—Tú estás muy obviamente celoso.

Él la fulminó con la mirada. —Estupideces. No estoy ni de cerca lo que acabas de decir, no tendría por qué. Ella no me importa ni un poco.

—¿Si no es así, porqué estás enojado?

—¿Me veo enojado? Estás mal de la vista. Créeme Kang Lee, si estuviera celoso o enojado, esta habitación inmediatamente lo descubriría, y no de la mejor manera.

Miyuki soltó una estrepitosa carcajada.

Rin estaba vestida con uno de los delantales que habían repartido a los alumnos de su clase, a quienes les había tocado la tarea de pelar manzanas para preparar tartas con ellas y venderlas en el festival de mañana. Así que en ese momento se encontraba en una larga mesa de madera bajo la sombra de un árbol. Iba pelando ya unas cuantas manzanas al igual que el resto de sus amigos, mientras los demás estaban esparcidos por distintos lugares de la granja ayudando con demás quehaceres.

—Si me lo preguntan, creo que todo en ella es falso. —comentó Abi hacia Rin y Kagura, refiriéndose a Miyuki quien estaba con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru en una mesa a unos metros de ellos picando manzanas. Kagura la miró brevemente para luego continuar con su trabajo. —Sí, pero nadie te preguntó.

—Aunque debo admitir que a pesar de eso es muy bonita, incluso más que tú, Kagura.

—Sí, pero al menos yo tengo belleza natural, no fabricada como ella, eso me vuelve superior.

—Pero a Sesshomaru no parece importarle eso. —dedujo Abi, luego miro a Rin, quien se había visto ajena a la discusión hasta que nombró al peliplata. — Está todo el tiempo con ella, deberías preocuparte Rin.

—No, no debería. —interrumpió Kagura. — Él seguramente sólo la está usando, nada serio.

—¿Cómo lo hizo contigo? —objetó Rin, sin pensarlo. Kagura detuvo su trabajo y levantó su vista hacia ella lentamente. Su pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, no se había esperado nada de eso por parte de la ingenua pelinegra. Inmediatamente la furia invadió su sistema haciendo sonrojar sus mejillas. Abi miraba de ida y vuelta hacia ellas, boquiabierta, sintiendo subir la tensión con cada segundo que pasaba.

Rin agachó su cabeza y se removió incómoda en su lugar. —Lo siento, no quise ser descortez contigo. Pero tienes que admitir que eso siempre fue muy evidente. —Kagura apretó fuertemente su mandíbula al igual que a la hojilla del cuchillo que tenía en sus manos, la cual estaba usando para pelar las manzanas. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de contenerse para no lanzarse hacia ella y desfigurarle el rostro con el objeto que tenía entre sus manos por haberla humillado de esa manera. —No te preocupes. —logró responder entre dientes después de un tiempo. — Obviamente todo el mundo sabe sobre eso y no me molesta. Es una realidad con la que tengo que vivir por el resto de mi vida. No tiene importancia, no me molesta.

Rin asintió. —Me agrada que lo cepas y que no te importe. Yo en tu lugar estaría destruida, no soportaría descubrir que la persona con la que estuve saliendo y de la que me enamoré sólo me estaba usando. Eres fuerte.

La pelinegra tragó saliva y asintió. —Lo soy. —con cada palabra que había soltado Rin, más había apretado la hojilla entre su mano, lo que llevó a hacerle un gran corte en su palma la cual comenzó a despedir sangre a montones. Rin notó eso inmediatamente y soltó un jadeo de sorpresa. —Dios mío, Kagura, estás sangrando. —dio un paso hacia delante para ir a su auxilio, pero Abi podía sentir la furia de Kagura hacia ella y se adelantó para ponerse entre ambas antes de que su amiga reaccionara de una manera que no terminaría en un buen escenario. —No, no te molestes, Rin. Yo la ayudaré. —se giró hacia Kagura y le quitó el cuchillo cubierto de sangre, dejándolo lo más lejos posible de ella. —Vámonos, en el baño de la cabaña hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios, te vendaré la herida.

Rin las observó preocupada alejarse en dirección a su cabaña. —¡Si necesitas ayuda con el vendaje o algo sólo avísame, Abi!

Rin seguía con su expresión afligida cuando apareció Bankotsu junto a ella. Leyó fácilmente la expresión en su rostro, luego bajó la vista al cuchillo cubierto de sangre en la mesa. —¡Rin! ¡¿Qué te pasó, cómo te cortaste?!

El estruendo de su voz preocupada llamó la atención de los demás a su alrededor, e inmediatamente dejaron sus deberes de lado para acercase a ellos y ver el estado de la pelinegra.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Rin? —le preguntó Inuyasha, al igual que Sango, Aome y Kanna. Ayame nada más ver el líquido rojo en el cuchillo se tapó la boca y se alejó del lugar, no soportaba ver ni una gotita de sangre.

Rin miró exaltada a todos sus amigos exasperados por su situación. —Calmensé por favor. Estoy bien, la sangre no es mía. Kagura tuvo un pequeño accidente pero ya está siendo atendida. No se preocupen.

Bankotsu la abrazó, aliviado. —Menos mal, me pegué un buen susto ¿cómo iba a explicarles a tus padres si se trataba de ti?

Ella lo golpeó juguetonamente. —No exageres.

Los demás se alejaron luego de asegurarse que en verdad se encontraba bien y volvieron a sus deberes. En eso Jakotsu también apareció en escena y se acercó a ella viéndose ligeramente preocupado. —Me dijeron que tuviste un pequeño accidente, pero luego lo desmintieron. No estaba muy seguro qué creer así que vine a asegurarme con mis propios ojos. —hizo amague de tomarle del brazo, pero Rin se quitó rápidamente antes de que siquiera la tocara. —Estoy bien, no te preocupes. —aseguró cortante. —No debiste molestarte en interrumpir tu trabajo y venir hasta aquí.

—Por favor, Rin. Jamás será una molestia estar al tanto de ti. —aclaró con voz suave. —Me preocupo mucho por ti.

Ella desvío su mirada de él. —Como vez estoy perfecta, puedes irte ahora.

El suspiró pesadamente, luego abrió su boca como si quisiese decirle algo más, pero Rin no le dio tiempo y se puso de espaldas a él, dejándole muy en claro que ya habían terminado con ese asunto. Echándole una última mirada a su hermano, quién sólo se encogió de hombros, Jakotsu se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos para volver a sus labores.

Bankotsu se acercó a ella y comenzó a ayudarla con las manzanas. —¿Siquiera le has dado oportunidad de explicarse? —preguntó a Rin. Ella encogió sus hombros como si no le importase lo más mínimo la situación. —Si en verdad él quisiese contarme algo, lo hubiese echo desde un principio. No hubiese esperado a última hora cuando las brechas ya están abiertas.

—Rin, esta mañana él me contó lo sucedido durante la madrugada. No quiero mentirte, no quiero que termines ignorandome igual que a él. Yo ya lo sabía, lo que había entre él y Miyuki. Me lo contó todo. Y me disculpo de ante mano por no decírtelo con anterioridad. —Rin detuvo su trabajo y lo miró fijamente. — Sé que le tienes cierto rencor a Miyuki por Sesshom... —No, no, está bien. —le interrumpió inmediatamente antes de que profundizaran ese tema. — Te entiendo, no estaba en tu deber contarmelo si es asunto de tu hermano. Igual agradezco mucho tu honestidad. —se acercó a él y lo abrazó de lleno. — Sé que puedo confiar plenamente en ti, porqué siempre eres honesto conmigo y no me ocultas nada.

Inmediatamente la imagen de Sara apareció en la mente de Bankotsu, lo que hizo que por primera vez en su vida se sintiera incómodo al abrazo de su prima. Sabía que estaba siendo asquerosamente hipócrita, pero ni de cerca era el momento aún para cortarle de su relación, así que tendría que cargar con la culpa por un tiempo más.

Luego de unos segundos, y aún dudando, finalmente correspondió lentamente a su abrazo.

—¡La odio, la odio, la detesto¡ La voy hacer trizas, lamentará por el resto de su vida haberse burlado así de mí. —se quejaba Kagura, dando fuertes pisotones en el suelo del baño. Abi la escuchaba atentamente sentada sobre la tapa del inodoro. — Esta no se la voy a dejar pasar. Se cree superior a mí sólo porque él no la dejó como hizo con la estúpida de Sara y conmigo. Maldita arrastrada.

Abi la miró confundida. —Pero si él sí también la terminó.

Kagura la fulminó con la mirada. —¿Acaso eres estúpida tú también? ¿es que acaso se te ha olvidado que él no la terminó por cuenta propia? Prácticamente, y milagrosamente, lo obligamos. Sino aún tendría que estar aguantando verlo junto a esa mugrosa.

Abi asintió. —Entonces... ¿qué tienes en mente?

—Aún nada, pero ya se me va a ocurrir algo. —miró fijamente hacia su mano derecha vendada, mientras su mente trabaja en un plan en contra de Rin. Hasta que... —Su diario.

—¿Qué?

—Su diario, el diario de Rin. —aclaró a su amiga. —Estaba escribiendo anoche en él, lo vi haciéndolo. Las páginas de ese diario debe de estar llena de escrituras muy íntimas, cosas que sólo ella y ese diario saben. —levantó su vista hacia Abi con una sonrisa malévola. — Dentro de unas horas cuando todos estén ocupados con sus almuerzos, nos escabulliremos hasta su cabaña y le arrebataremos ese diario.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con el una vez que lo tengas.

—Si te lo digo sería muy aburrido, tú sólo sé paciente y espera; la sorpresa valdrá la pena.

—¿Qué sorpresa? —ambas dieron un respingo al oír la voz de Kohaku. Kagura se giró hacia él y sonrió falsamente. —Una sorpresa que le voy a hacer a tu noviesita por su nueva relación.

Kohaku se adentro al baño sonriendo y con las manos en los bolsillos. —No pareces muy contenta. Deberías estar radiante, al fin y al cabo logré apartarla de ese imbécil. Ahora es todo tuyo.

—Por supuesto que estoy contenta. Es sólo que mi felicidad desaparece cada segundo que tengo que fingir que somos amigas, que la soporto, que disfruto de su compañía cuando en realidad lo único que deseo es tomarla del cabello y arrastrarla hacia el muelle más cercano para que el primer barco que encuentre se la lleve muy, muy lejos de aquí. Es insoportable.

—Ya estuvo bien. —le cortó Kohaku. — Te recuerdo que estás hablando de la que hora es mi novia, por lo menos guardate tus horribles comentarios hacia ella en mi presencia.

—¡No la defiendas! —levantó su mano mostrándole la herida cubierta. — Esto prácticamente me lo hizo ella ¡y me voy a vengar! Nadie se burla de mí, y menos con ese tema tan delicado que utilizó para hacerlo.

Kohaku se apoyó en el lavabo y posó una pierna en cima de la otra perezosamente. —No me interesa qué comentario usó. —sinceró. — Pero me imagino que está vinculado con Sesshomaru.

Ella lo miró de pies a cabeza. —Obvio. Y me la voy a cobrar.

—Si le pones un solo dedo encima... —¡Nada de eso! —interrumpió ella a su futura amenaza. Se acercó a él con una seductora sonrisa hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. —Le haré pagar en este momento. Seré la primera persona con quien le montes los cuernos. —y antes de que él siquiera pueda objetar, ella se le abalanzó encima y cubrió su boca con la suya en un beso arrebatador, mientras Abi los miraba boquiabierta.


	18. Capítulo 18

Kohaku apartó a Kagura tan rápido como volvió en sí. —¡No te atrevas a hacer eso jamás cerca de Rin! —advirtió en tono amenazante.

Ella rodó los ojos. —Ay, no es para tanto.

Él se limpió la boca con su palma. —Lo digo en serio. —entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella. —Y será mejor que vayas descartando cualquier plan que tengas en contra de ella. Si algo malo le sucede, sabré que se trata de ti; y te advierto que no te gustará nada como te lo devolveré.

Sin decir más, salió de la habitación con una sonrisa triunfante, la cual Kagura no pudo ver. Ella dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo, seguido por un golpe a los azulejos del baño con la palma abierta. —¡Maldito sea él también! —bramó furiosa. — ¡¿Qué demonios tiene la maldita mugrosa de Rin que todos siempre están de su lado?!

Abi se acercó a ella un tanto dudosa por la actitud de su amiga. —Tranquilízate, Kagura. No entiendo por qué te frustras de esta manera, no es como si su vana amenaza vaya a detenerte.

—¡¿Abi, es que no lo ves?! —La miró enfurecida. — Si decido ir en contra de sus estúpidas palabras, él puede abrir la boca y contar todo el plan que armamos.

—¿Pero qué eso no lo haría caer a él también?

—El maldito puede inventar que todo sólo fue cosa e idea mía y no incluirse en el tema.—golpeó la pared, se sentía derrotada. — ¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a extorsionarme de esta manera?!

—Los demás sospecharán y preguntarán cómo es que sabe todo esto.

La estúpida de Rin por alguna razón le tiene una fe ciega, creerá cualquier cosa que él le diga para verse inocente. Además, mi historial con ella no es muy bueno, por no decir pésimo ¿a quién crees que los demás creerán si él decide abrir la boca? —apretó sus puños. — Inventará algo para salirse de con la suya ¡Maldito traicionero!

Abi soltó una carcajada. —Estás tan jodida y arruinada.

Shiori se dirigió con una sonrisa presumida hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Miyuki. Al llegar allí, dio un fuerte golpe a la madera para hacer acople de su atención, Inuyasha dio un leve respingo por la sorpresa. —¡Chicos! —saludó con una enorme sonrisa en sus brillantes labios pintados de rosa. — Que bueno que lo de Rin no fue más que un susto, pobrecita si hubiese sido ella la que se lesionó ¡con lo delicada que es! Pero no tienen por qué preocuparse; ella se encuentra en excelentes condiciones. —agregó, especialmente para oídos de Sesshomaru.

—Ya lo sabemos. —contestó Inuyasha. —Yo estaba allí.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros y miró de reojo a su otro primo. —Bueno pues, vine a sacarles la duda por si les quedaba alguna. Así que ya sabes, Sessh: Rin está perfecta.

Él levantó su fría mirada de un papel que estaba leyendo y clavó sus ojos rencorosos hacia ella. —¿Porqué bienes con noticias que no me interesan saber?

La albina rodó sus ojos y resopló.

—Ashh ¡por favor! —no podía entender lo desconsiderado y duro que era su primo. — Te vi muy preocupado tiempo atrás. No me vas a negar que no lo estabas cuando pensaste que a ella le sucedió algo.

—Te lo voy a negar sí porque en ningún momento estaba preocupado. —objetó en tono gélido sin dudar ni un segundo. — Claramente estás mal de la vista. Y tu sentido para intuir es desastroso.

Jamás aceptaría ante los demás que sí estuvo muy alerta por Rin cuando la creyeron lesionada. Hasta a él mismo le costaba admitírselo.

—Primo, tienes que dejar ese tonto orgullo tuyo de lado; no hará más que alejar a las personas.

—Mejor. No necesito a nadie. —la fulminó con su mirada. —Aunque al parecer no está funcionando, ya que no dejas de estar sobre mí fastidiándome todo el tiempo.

Ella no supo qué la enfadó más; si las palabras mortales de su primo o la patética risa que soltó Miyuki segundos después. Aquello lo tomó como objeto de burla hacia su persona ¡y nadie se burlaba de ella sin que haya consecuencias luego!

—Eres malvado, y yo que me preocupo por ti. —tomó una cáscara de manzana que había en un tazón sobre la mesa y se la lanzó a Sesshomaru, pero él la atrapó en el aire antes de que le pegara en su rostro. —No te pido que lo hagas y tampoco me importa ni un poco. —respondió con aterradora sinceridad. — Y por si nadie se atreve a decírtelo; eres una insoportable. Nadie te aguanta.

Inuyasha levantó la mirada de su trabajo y miró con desprecio hacia él. —Oye, no le digas ese tipo de cosas, Sesshomaru. —advirtió a su hermano. — A papá no le gustaría si se llegara a enterar que le estás hablando así.

—Tú no te metas, Inuyasha. No estoy diciendo más que la verdad.

Shiori torció su cara con disgusto. —¡Y por si nadie se atreve a decírtelo a ti; eres un total y completo canalla con aires de grandeza y el idiota más grande que puede existir en todo Japón! —arremetió con furia contra él sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Sesshomaru se puso en pie inmediatamente y esperó recibir su enfado. Pero antes de que ella siquiera pueda tocarlo, Miyuki fue más rápida y la tomó del brazo aplicándole una llave para luego inclinarla sobre la mesa con su cara sobre la madera. —¿Qué es lo que pensabas hacer, eh? —objetó con desaprobación hacia la muchacha. — ¿Estás buscando que nos expulsen a todos o qué? Ya que es lo único que vas a conseguir si montas un escándalo.

Shiori se retorció furiosamente en su agarre, buscando que la soltara. —¡Quítame tus sucias manos de encima ahora mismo, maldita bruja coreana! —demandó firmemente, atrayendo la atención de algunos curiosos que se encontraban cerca. Lo que hizo aumentar su enojo, pues todos la estaban viendo humillarse. Puso aún más empeño a su esfuerzo por escapar, y Miyuki tuvo que aplicar más presión para mantenerla en su lugar. —¡Qué me sueltes te digo, te vas a arrepentir si no lo haces! ¡Vas a lamentar el haberte metido conmigo, estúpida; no soy cualquier persona con la que puedas hacer lo que se te venga en gana! ¡No tienes idea de quién es mi padre!

—Oye, suéltala, Miyuki. —intervino Inuyasha, no agradándole para nada como estaban tratando a su prima.

—Tú no te metas, Inuyasha. —le dijo Sesshomaru, luego miró a Miyuki y en tono seco advirtió: —No la sueltes.

—¡Jakeeeeen! —lo llamó Shiori. El viejo mayordomo no tardó en aparecer de entre los alumnos. —Ya estoy haciendo todo el trabajo por ti. —se quejó para la albina. —¿Qué otra cosa necesitas ahora, mocosa?

—Quítame esta cosa de encima. —pidió, refiriéndose a Miyuki. Ésta apretó su agarre ante el insulto haciéndola soltar un leve quejido.

—Por supuesto. —contestó Jaken, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese dar un paso para acercarse a ella, Sesshomaru entrecerró sus ojos hacia él en una advertencia que aterró al pobre mayordomo. —Jaken, no.

—Sí, amito. —respondió obediente. Shiori golpeó la mesa con su mano libre. —¡Que me la quites de encima! —reiteró aún más enfadada. Jaken tragó saliva, no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer. Amagó con dar otro paso hacia las muchachas, pero Sesshomaru le volvió a clavar una dura mirada de advertencia que no pronosticaba nada bueno si él decidía ir en contra de sus órdenes. —Jaken, quédate ahí. No te lo volveré a repetir.

—P-pero... —comenzó a temblar indeciso, no sabía a quién de los dos obedecer. Ambos eran igual de aterradores cuando estaban enojados.

Por suerte no tuvo que seguir bajo presión, pues en ese momento Sara pasaba por allí en camino hacia algún lado y al ver la extraña escena que se estaba desarrollando; se acercó dudosa hasta ellos con expresión de total desconcierto. —Huumm... ¿Pasa algo? ¿Está todo bien?

—Obvio que no, estúpida. —contestó Kagura, quien también se acercó hacia ellos, curiosa por lo que estaba sucediendo. Abi, como siempre, se encontraba fielmente a su lado. —¿Qué no ves que están en conflicto?

—Ya lo sé. —respondió con recelo hacia la pelinegra. —Sólo quería... —Shhh. —Kagura la interrumpió, a lo que Sara agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. —Nadie quiere saber de tus intereses.

La interrupción de las muchachas llevó a Miyuki a bajar un poco la guardia por estar atentas a ellas, lo cual fue de gran ventaja para Shiori quien no lo dudó ni por un segundo aprovechar el momento; y con gran fuerza de voluntad tiró su cuerpo hacia tras haciendo perder el equilibrio a la pelipúrpura por unos segundos. La sorpresa por la acción desprevenida la confundió un momento, y Shiori vio la oportunidad de lanzarse a por ella con la intención de tomar venganza hacia su persona por la forma en que la había humillado. —Ahora conocerás mi furia, bruja, y las consecuencias de haberte metido conmigo. —advirtió amenazante, y se lanzó hacia ella tomando un mechón de su largo cabello púrpura.

Miyuki la tomó del brazo intentando que la soltara, pero la albina estaba decidida a no hacerlo y aplicó más presión. Con su otra mano libre, Shiori intentó también agarrarla del cabello, pero solo logró darle un rasguño cerca de su mejilla antes de sentir que alguien la tomaba de la cintura para separarla de la pelipúrpura. —Ya, ya; es suficiente. —reconoció las voz de Bankotsu tras de sí. Vio que Jakotsu hacia la mismo con Miyuki. — Te damos la pelea por ganada.

Ella comenzó a retorcerse para que la soltara. —No me den nada por ganado ¡Aún no termino con ella, ni de cerca!

—Ven entonces. —la desafió Miyuki. Ella también intentaba de todas las formas que Jakotsu la dejara ir. — Ya me tienes harta, maldita niña de papá. Sesshomaru tiene razón; no eres más que una insoportable. Nadie te aguanta ¿y aun así pretendes que Jakotsu te haga caso? —soltó con dege de burla. — Das pena.

—Miyuki. —dijo Jakotsu, y le dio un apretón con sus palmas en ambos brazos en clara advertencia.

Mientras tanto en el lado Oeste de Japón, en la mansión Taisho...

La sirvienta entró en el living y dejó una bandeja de té en la mesita ratonera junto a unos bizcochos, luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia hacia las dueños de la casa y su visita, salió de la habitación dejándolos solos.

Inu tomó la pequeña taza de porcelana y se la llevó a la boca tomando un sorbo del cálido líquido marrón. —Te lo digo en serio Hiroshi. —gesticuló despreocupadamente hacia su hermano, quien se encontraba sentado frente a él con semblante tosco en su rostro dejando bien en claro que no le gustó para nada la idea de ir a ver a su hija y que ésta no se encontrara allí. Dos hombres vestidos con traje negro estaban parados a ambos lados de él, se veían aterradores ante los ojos de cualquier persona. Pero Inu Taisho no era cualquier persona, así que ni se inmutaba por ambos guardaespaldas. — Shiori se encuentra en perfectas condiciones. Debe estar pasándola en grande allí.

—¿Y dices que esa granja es segura para mí hija? —preguntó con voz cargada de sospecha. — Ella jamás ha ido a un lugar como ese, excepto por la finca que tenemos, claro está. Pero allí no hay animales, ni desconocidos y sé que ella está segura.

—No debes preocuparte por nada de eso. —respondió Inu, en tono despreocupado. — Los muchachos se encuentran con ella; no dejarán que nada malo le pase. También están sus amigos, son buenos chicos que no van a dejar que nadie la moleste.

Irazue hizo una pequeña mueca en acuerdo. —Así es Hiroshi. Mi primogénito está al pendiente de tu cachorrita, nadie se atreverá a tocarla o siquiera meterse con ella.

—Aquí la única que das pena eres tú. —le gritó Shiori a Miyuki. —Que eres una estúpida desvergonzada y sales con montón de hombres al mismo tiempo ¡incluyendo a mi primo y al de Rin! —soltó en voz alta para que los que se encontraban cerca pudiesen oírla. Pera ella todos deberían de enterarse la clase de persona que era Miyuki, así que estaba muy encantada de desenmascararla ella misma ¡nadie querría volver a meterse con ella después de eso!

Insistió en que Bankotsu la soltara para poder desquitar la furia que tenía encima por culpa de esa bruja de pelo púrpura, pero el moreno estaba muy decidido en no dejarla ir. Aunque por momentos, medio que cedía a su agarre. Sara fue consciente de eso y no tardó con remarcárselo. —No la sueltes, Bankotsu. Si se te escapa no dudará en ir en contra de Miyuki y... ambas podrían terminar muy lastimadas.

—Eso intento, Sara. —respondió a su novia. Se lo veía muy afligido. — Pero temo lastimarla yo si la sujeto muy fuerte.

Inu Taisho sonrió tranquilo hacia su hermano. —Shiori es un verdadero encanto.

Hiroshi asintió en acuerdo. —Lo sé, pero también admito que mi hija puede ser un poco complicada en tratar a veces. Se puede poner muy quisquillosa si la molestan.

—Para nada. —declinó Inu. — Mi sobrina es un sol y no se atrevería armar un revuelo ni por la razón más estúpida que la molestara.

Shiori insistió en sus esfuerzos por escapar. —¡Entonces déjame ir, tonto! —respondió al oír lo que dijo Bankotsu, luego miró con obvio desprecio hacia su contrincante, y para tentarla escupió: — No tienes ni un ápice de dignidad Kang Lee ¡Hazte respetar y no andes por ahí de facilita!

Lo que colmó los nervios de Miyuki, y tomándo un fuerte respiro, puso todo de sí y se zafó del agarre de Jakotsu, dejándolo atónito por la sorpresa. Sin perder tiempo, se dirigió hacia Shiori con determinación para por fin cobrarse todas las de esa muchachita malcriada. Pero cuando estuvo a apenas un paso de tocarla, Rin apareció en frente suyo impidiéndole su venganza. Observó seriamente de pies a cabeza a la pelipúrpura con obvia desaprobación. —¿Qué estabas por hacer. —clavó su mirada despreciativa en sus ojos. Miyuki se mordió fuertemente el interior de su mejilla, no iba a ceder para nada a sus planes sólo por su interrupción. — Lo que estaba por hacer no es de tu incumbencia, Rin. —respondió con voz clara sin dudar. — Así que apreciaría que te salieras de mí camino para poder continuar.

Era la primera vez desde el cumpleaños de Sesshomaru que volvían a estar frente a frente cruzando palabras. De todas formas, Rin no se iba a dejar intimidar. —Oh ¿no es de mí incumbencia? —arqueó sus cejas cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Pero cómo no serlo cuando estás con intención de golpear a mi amiga?

Todos estaban callados y muy atentos presenciando aquel enfrentamiento. Nadie tenía la intención de interrumpir hasta ahora, y Rin lo sabía por eso había bajado su guardia. No necesitaba ni quería que nadie la defendiera.

—No la voy a golpear. Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no me dejarían. —miró despectivamente a Shiori por encima de ella. — Sólo quiero darle una lección. Tiene una boca muy picante y de vez en cuando debería aprender a controlar sus palabras.

—¡Vete al infierno! —escupió Shiori, luego puso su atención en Sesshomaru quien al parecer estaba muy atento a Rin y a Miyuki. —¡Y tú también! ¡Todo esto es por tu maldita culpa! ¡¿Cómo puedes dejar que me humillen de esta manera?! —posó su ojos en Sara y terminó con un: —No entiendo cómo pudiste salir con este idiota.

Sara agachó la cabeza en vergüenza, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder. —Humm... sí. Yo... era muy ingenua.

Sesshomaru arqueó sus cejas hacia ella. —¿Ingenua? ¿tú? Si mal no recuerdo, eras tú la que... —¡Nadie quiere saber! —lo interrumpieron al unísono Rin y Bankotsu. Él los fulminó con la mirada. Los demás solo veían la escena muy atentos, sin señales de querer interrumpir.

Sara tomó del brazo a Shiori, y la instó a que la siguiera. —Vamos. —murmuró suavemente. — No tienes que seguir con esto. De todas formas; ninguno de nosotros quiere que pelees con ella, y tampoco lo vamos a permitir.

—Oh, por supuesto que no. —se negó ella. —¡No me voy a ir de aquí hasta hacerla pagar por meterse conmigo!

—Entonces ven si eres tan valiente. —la retó Miyuki.

—¡No! —dijo Rin, mirando hacia ambas, en tono que no daba lugar a discusión. — Aquí nadie va a pelearse.

Miyuki la observó seriamente. —Tú no decides eso, Rin. —contestó en tono seco. — Así que es mejor que no te metas.

Rin se acercó más a ella y se plantó firmemente en frente suyo. —Me meto porque no voy a dejar que golpees mi amiga. —miró a Jakotsu por encima de ella, y él sólo apartó su mirada viéndose muy nervioso. —Si nadie intenta detenerte; yo no tengo problemas en hacerlo.

La pelipúrpura apretó fuertemente los puños, intentando mantener la calma. Miró de forma recelosa a Rin, luego a todos los presentes quiénes estaban muy expectantes a cada palabra y movimiento, y por último se enfocó en Sesshomaru. Él tenía una expresión hermética, pero cuando ella levantó una ceja en pregunta; la frente de él inmediatamente se arrugó con desagrado y negó rotundamente a lo que sea que ella tenía en mente en contra de Rin.

Aquel gesto fue más que suficiente para Miyuki. Le había quedado más que claro lo feo que se pondría la situación para ella si llegara a tocarle un solo cabello a Rin. Así que no le quedaba más salida que tragarse el enorme coraje y enojo que llevaba encima y aguantarse todo el rencor que cargaba hacia Shiori. Bufó en desagrado y desvío a Rin para dirigirse hacia la mesa y tomar sus cosas para luego guardarlas en su bolso. Podía sentir todos los ojos puestos en ella pero no le prestó mucha atención a eso, ni tampoco lo que también pudieran estar pensando. Se colgó la correa al hombro y con una última mirada confusa hacia Rin y luego hacia Sesshomaru, se alejó de allí dejándo a todos atónitos por su inesperada reacción, ya que la pelipúrpura siempre había tenido fama de no ceder ante nadie y de no quedarse de brazos cruzados si la molestaban.

Rin vio que Sara se llevaba a Shiori hacia alguna parte, luego Bankotsu se acercaba a Jakotsu y también se alejaban de allí, al perecer, estaban discutiendo por algo. Se giró con intención de irse ella también cuando advirtió que todos se estaban yendo, pero apenas dio un paso cuando Sesshomaru se metió en frente, interrumpiendo su huída. —Veo que has encontrado un rápido consuelo con el cual entretenerte, a pesar de que fui yo el que se supone resultó herido después de tu traición. —soltó en tono tosco, refiriéndose a Kohaku. Aún le hervía la sangre al recordar la manera en que los había sorprendido. — Me parece que el papel de la persona que necesita un lige para olvidar a otra me pertenece a mí.

Ella giró su cabeza hacia un lado, evitando de todas las formas mirarlo. Quiso desviarlo y pasar de él, ya que no tenía ni una intención de hablarle después de lo sucedido entre ellos, pero él la tomó del brazo con una mano, mientras que con la otra agarró su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara. Sus ojos frios y rencorosos se clavaron en los suyos, atravesándole el alma como una filosa daga.

A pesar de que sus palabras fueron agrias y algo confusas (ya que no tenía idea de a qué se refería) Rin no se detuvo a replantearselo, no quería y no le importaba para nada de qué estaba hablando, por lo cual lo tomó de la manga de la camisa para que la soltara inmediatamente y así poder escapar de su abrumadora presencia. Pero él no se iba a dar por vencido, por lo que amagó con tomarla del brazo una vez más, pero Kohaku apareció en ese momento siendo más rápido que él, y tomó la mano de Rin atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el de él para apartarlo del peliplata.

Puso a Rin tras suyo como protegiéndola, y clavó una mirada de desprecio hacia Sesshomaru. —No la toques. —demandó con desagrado. — No tienes el derecho, y aún si fuera así, no te lo permito porque no te mereces hacerlo; no después de cómo la basureáste. Ella no es un juguete que estará dispuesta a entretenerte cuando a ti se te antoje.

Sesshomaru lo observó con puro desprecio, como si fuera una asquerosa cucaracha la cual había que aplastar. Se acercó más a él con intención de intimidarlo y hacerlo sentirse inferior, lo cual siempre lo fue ante él. —¿Por qué no te metes en tus malditos asuntos y dejas de inmiscuirte en la vida de los demás?

Kohaku resopló con un dege burla. —Que coincidencia. —soltó irónicamente. — Resulta que en una conversación anterior ya te lo había dicho que Rin es de MÍ incumbencia. Todavía lo sigue siendo y siempre lo será; todo lo que tenga que ver con ella. —sonrió victorioso antes de pronunciar por lo bajo para que solo llegue a oídos de él: — Ella es mía ahora. Espero que eso te quede bien claro la próxima vez que se te ocurra acercartele. Soy una persona onesta, pero cuando se trata de ella no me importa jugar sucio; si tengo que buscar una manera (cualquier cosa) para alejarla de ti por las buenas o por las malas: no lo dudaré ni por un segundo. Que te quede bien en claro, Taisho.

Sesshomaru apretó sus puños con fuerza intentando contenerse antes de perder la cordura y terminar estrangulándolo. Sentía una gran furia cegadora correr por sus venas ¿Cómo siquiera se atrevía ese insecto hablarle de esa manera? Si no estuviesen en ese lugar y en presencia de Rin, no lo dudaría ni por un segundo recordarle con quién estaba él tratando. Le mostraría cuál era su lugar y en la posición más baja que se encontraba respecto a todo. Pero no podía hacer nada de eso dado al ambiente en el que estaban, además, seguro que Rin saltaría a su defensa sin darle oportunidad de venganza.

Lo fulminó con la mirada y torció su cara en disgusto, recordándole el obvio desprecio que siempre le tuvo. —¿Me estás amenazando? ¿tú?

Él se encogió de hombros. —Tómalo como quieras. —respondió con simpleza. — Aunque más bien es una advertencia. Si vas en contra de ella, conocerás que yo no hablo en vano. —sonrió falsamente y luego de asentir en saludo hacia Kagura, tomó de la mano a Rin, quien estaba muy confundida por no poder oír las palabras que él había cruzado con el peliplata, y la guió hasta alejarla de todos los estudiantes que estaban cerca. Una vez que se encontraban fuera del oído y ojos de todos, soltó a Rin y se giró hacia ella para ver el estado en que se encontraba.

Ella medio le sonrió, pero la preocupación se encontraba en todo su rostro y gestos. A lo que Kohaku se inquietó por verla así, y la tomó de la barbilla en un gesto delicado para que ella levantará su vista hacia él. —¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó él suavemente. Ella asintió, pero la inquietud no había abandonado su semblante. —¿Qué es, Rin? —insistió Kohaku, luego de descifrar aquello.

—Kohaku... qué... ¿qué le has dicho que lo enojó tanto? —preguntó dudosa. Aún podía sentir la furia que emanaba del cuerpo de Sesshomaru cuando él se había acercado para hablarle por lo bajo. Debía admitir que había estado un poco aterrada e incómoda por el breve enfrentamiento que tuvieron. Kohaku levantó una ceja ante su extraña incomodidad. —Sólo le he dicho la verdad: que eres mía ahora ¿hay algún problema con eso?

Ella abrió sus ojos y lo miró con sorpresa. —¿En serio le has dicho eso? —él encogió sus hombros. —Por supuesto que sí, es mejor que lo sepa ahora así se va haciendo a la idea de que ya no tiene permitido hablarte. —se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, mientras que con el otro acariciaba suavemente su mejilla. —No lo quiero ver cerca de ti, Rin. —murmuró sobre sus labios. — Sabes que no es una buena persona. Lo único que busca de ti es llevarte a la cama una vez más como muestra de lo débil que cree que eres. Pero tú no eres así ¿verdad? —susurró en su oído. — Tú no vas a dejar que ese idiota te trate como a él se le antoje. Eres fuerte, y con mi ayuda lo serás aún más. Lo vas a olvidar, lo prometo.

Ella se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos, sus miradas se entrelazaron intensamente en ese momento y Rin sintió un leve cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago. —Lo sé. —contestó con un susurro, atrapada con su sonrisa honesta. Él asintió encantado. —Así es. —luego su semblante se volvió serio. —Porque yo me voy a encargar de que eso suceda, amor mío.

Y sin poder aguantarse un segundo más, juntó su boca con la de ella en un sensual y arrebatador beso que la hizo olvidarse por completo todo lo sucedido minutos atrás y sólo la instó a concentrarse en las maravillosas sensaciones que despertaban de a poco en su interior con cada beso que él le iba dando...

—No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver. —comentó Kagura, fingiendo sorpresa. Se ecercó con Abi a la mesa en donde se encontraba Sesshomaru leyendo unos papeles para que él pudiese oír la fingida conversación que estaban por tener . —¿Es esa la razón por la cual Rin nos ha estado evitando durante días? Porque déjame decirte que se ha estado comportándo de una manera muy extraña conmigo.

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! —Abi le siguió el juego. — Conmigo también. No ha echo más que evitarnos a todos.

—Lástima, tan bien que comenzamos a llevarnos. —suspiró melancólica. — No puedo dejar que las cosas queden así entre nosotras ahora ¡con lo mucho que me gusta Bankotsu! Debería tratar de retomar nuestra amistad. —miró de reojo a Sesshomaru, él parecía muy concentrado en lo que estaba leyendo. —Yo... no quiero pensar que Rin nos ha dejado de lado ahora que el parecer tiene un nuevo lige.

Abi abrió los ojos en sorpresa y dejó escapar un ligero jadeo. —¡Kagura, por favor! No puedes soltar eso sin confirmarlo aún. Ellos parecen que están saliendo, sí. Pero hasta que Rin no lo confirme, pues... son sólo habladurías.

Sesshomaru levantó brevemente su vista y clavó sus ojos con acusación hacia Abi. Ella se removió incómoda en su lugar y apartó su mirada sintiéndose algo nerviosa por ese extraño gesto.

—Bueno. —continuó Kagura. — Pero aunque estuviesen o no saliendo; no quita lo rara y mezquina que se ha vuelto Rin con todos. Ya no es la de antes.

—Tienes razón. Para mí que es una nueva faceta de ella. Empezará por alejarnos a todos ahora que según tú... —miró por encima de su hombro a Sesshomaru. — Tiene un nuevo novio.

La pelinegra soltó una pequeña carcajada. —Mirala tú. —empezó con voz calculadora. — Olvidar tan rápido lo que le sucedió y... comenzar de nuevo. Me siento muy feliz por ella: espero que esta vez su relación sea para largo y... que sea muy feliz. Se lo merece.

Tras oír eso último, Sesshomaru no lo aguantó más y se puso bruscamente en pie. No podía siquiera hacerse a la idea de que Rin estaba ya en una nueva relación ¡y con ese insecto! Lo había visto y no se lo podía tragar, pero el mismísimo idiota le había dicho, y ahora sus amigas también lo sospechaban ¿cómo siquiera se le ocurria a Rin comenzar a salir con tal mamarracho? Pero peor aún: ¿Porqué le importaba eso a él? No tenía razón alguna para estar al pendiente de su vida, ella ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo y el único sentimiento que debería tener hacia ella tenía que ser odio y desprecio. Entonces ¿qué era esa sensación extraña y molesta en su pecho que sentió cuando los vio besándose, luego cuando estaban juntos en el desayuno, cuando Kohaku se la llevó, y que ahora también se hizo presente al oír las sospechas de Kagura? No tenía idea. Estaba confundido y molesto porque se negaba con todo el poder de su orgullo a creer que eran celos. Él no estaba celoso, no señor. Jamás lo estuvo y no empezaría ahora solo porque ella ya no demostraba ni un tipo de sentimiento hacia él más que rencor y decidía que empezaría su nueva vida con el imbécil que tenía como amigo.

Era un total y completo patético por darle atención a ese tipo de cosas sin sentido antes de preocuparse por lo que realmente importaba: él y su vida. No había nadie ni nada más, ya no.

Tomó todos sus papeles y lanzó una mirada fulminante hacia ambas muchachas por haberlo distraído con nimiedades sin importancia, antes de alejarse de allí echo una furia.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para que él no pudiera oírlas, ambas se miraron triunfantes y rompieron a reir. —Eres mala, Kagura.

—Sí, bueno... tenía que asegurarme que le quedase bien en claro que la mugrosa de Rin ya anda de ofrecidita para Kohaku. Así su desprecio hacia ella aumentará. —sonrió con malicia. — ¿Y quién estará allí para consolarlo y aconsejarlo? Sólo yo, por supuesto. Lo conozco demasiado bien, puede que no me vea como una amiga o algo más; pero seguro que no se negará cuando busque apoyarlo.

Miyuki se encontraba apilando algunos cubiertos en la enorme cocina del lugar, cuando de pronto sintió la llegada de Jakotsu en la habitación. Ella ni se inmutó por eso y sólo siguió con su trabajo, ignorando totalmente su presencia allí.

Una vez que terminó con todo, se dio la vuelta y se quitó el delantal para luego colgarlo en un gancho en la pared. Cuando paso por al lado de él con intención de tomar sus cosas y marcharse de allí, él fue más rápido y la tomó de la cintura con ambas manos para segundos después acorralarla contra la encimera. —¿Porqué me ignoras, preciosa? —preguntó él a centímetros de sus labios. Ella lo miró seria y apartó su rostro cuando el amagó con darle un beso. —Jakotsu, por favor, déjame ir. —pidió en tono seco. —No tengo tiempo para esto, hablaremos más tarde.

—No, Miyuki. —nego firmemente. —Hablaremos ahora ¿Cuál es el problema? Me has ignorado durante toda la mañana.

Ella lo miró intensamente a los ojos, aquellos que siempre le habían transmitido una reconfortante calidez, ahora se podían leer con facilidad la duda y desesperación que emanaban. Se aclaró la garganta y se recordó tener valor. —Creo que esto... no está funcionando. —murmuró. — Ambos necesitamos un tiempo para pensarlo bien y ver si es esto lo que en realidad estamos buscando.

Jakotsu frunció el ceño en confusión, no muy seguro de lo que acababa de oír. —¿A qué te refieres? Creí que estabas a gusto conmigo, que sientes lo mismo que yo.

Ella lanzó un fuerte suspiro. —Jakotsu, yo te amo. —respondió con sinceridad. — Siempre te lo he dicho, eso jamás fue un misterio entre nosotros. —él asintió comprensivo. —¿Pero?... —Pero creo que una vez más la vida no está a nuestro favor.

—¿Es por... —desvío su mirada de la de ella y apretó los puños. — ¿Es por él? ¿Es eso una vez más?

—No es sólo por él. —aclaró ella, un tanto histérica. — Ya no. Ahora está esta cosa de Shiori interesada en ti, y parece que no cederá muy fácilmente. Luego está tu prima que por una razón que aún desconozco parece que no le caigo para nada bien. Me encuentro en un momento de mi vida en el que no estoy para aguantar ese tipo de cosas. No quiero más problemas en mi vida, y más por algo que ni sé si realmente valdrá la pena.

—¿Disculpa? —objetó él con disgusto. — ¿Crees que lo nuestro no vale la pena? ¿Miyuki, desde cuándo esas cosas sin sentido te han detenido de conseguir algo que realmente quieres? ¿o es que no te intereso para nada?

—No digas eso, sabes que sí. Pero... —lo miró con angustia. — Por favor, entiende que esto nos vendrá bien a ambos. Tú también necesitas arreglar las cosas con Rin. Sé lo importante que es ella para ti y que no te gusta estar distanciado.

—Nada de eso requiere mi atención inmediata. —posó ambas manos en sus mejillas. — Tú sí. No quiero perderte, Miyuki.

—No lo harás, sólo será por un tiempo. Hasta que... —tragó saliva angustiada, le dolía ser siempre la causa de la brecha entre ellos. — Hasta que arregle mi estúpida obsesión con él. Jakotsu, tú siempre... tú siempre vas a ser el primero en mi vida.

—Y tú en la mía. Por eso voy a esperarte siempre. No me importa ni una chica más que tú.

Miyuki apartó el rostro cuando sintió sus ojos inundarse con lágrimas. Odiaba llorar, y más en frente de otras personas. Cerró los ojos brevemente, y cuando los abrió, Jakotsu pudo notar con facilidad las lágrimas que se acumulaban bajo sus ojos. También era muy evidente para él el que ella las estuviese reteniéndo, pues estaba seguro que ella odiaría verse débil. —No me digas eso. —susurró ella. —Yo te juro que... —¡¿Miyuki?! —ambos voltearon su atención hacia Adler, quien apareció en eso momento en busca de su hermanastra. Al ver en la situación en que se encontraba y al sentir la tención en el ambiente, frunció el ceño en sospecha. —¿Pasa algo? —preguntó a ambos. — ¿Hay algún problema?

Miyuki desvío su mirada de él y se pasó sus dedos por debajo de los ojos antes de que las lágrimas escapasen. —No es nada. —anunció al muchacho. — No te preocupes, Adler. —trató de apartar a Jakotsu nuevamente para poder zafarse de su agarre, pero él le impidió la salida una vez más. Lo que llevó a Adler a ponerse más insistente con la situación. No le gustó para nada la escena con la que se había encontrado y la que estaba presenciando en ese momento.

—Geuneun dangsin ege mueongaleulhadolog yohago issseubmikka? —preguntó a su hermana en su idioma natal, con la intención de que Jakotsu no lo entediera.

 ** _"¿Te está forzando a hacer algo?"_**

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. No le gustaba que nadie se metiera en sus asuntos, mucho menos él. —Adler, jebal, tteona. Neoui gwansimsaga anida.

 ** _"Adler, por favor, vete. No es de tu incumbencia."_**

—Hangsang geuleohseubnikka? —insistió. Conocía muy bien la historia entre ella y Jakotsu.

 ** _"¿Es por lo mismo de siempre?"_**

A Miyuki se le estaba yendo la paciencia. —¡Neoneun sang gwan eobs eo! —soltó enojada.

 ** _"¡No te importa!"_**

—Geuleohdamyeon wae geuleohge igijeog iji anhgo geuleul beolyeo dusibsio. neoneun geuleol jagyeog i eobs eo.

 ** _"Si es por eso; entonces deja de ser tan egoísta y déjalo en paz. No lo mereces_**."

Y con una última mirada de lástima hacia ambos (la cual Miyuki la odió completamente), se dio media vuelta y regresó por donde había aparecido, dejando a un Jakotsu muy confundido por el enfrentamiento en donde no había entendido ni una sola palabra. Siempre había odiado que hicieran eso entre ellos, lo hacia sentir incómodo. Miró interrogante hacia la muchacha, quien se veía ahora muy afligida. —¿Qué te dijo? —le preguntó. Ella solo se lo quedó viendo intensamente a los ojos durante un par de minutos, como si estuviese replanteandose las palabras de su hermanastro. Por último, negó con la cabeza. —Nada, Adler solo dice estupideces. —murmuró agobiada. Aprovechó que él estaba medio distraído y se zafó de su insistente agarre, para luego después tomar su bolso que estaba sobre la mesa y salir a pasos apresurados de aquel lugar, y sin saberlo; dejando con una enorme herida en el corazón a Jakotsu.

Nada más desaparecer Miyuki, dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa con ambos puños cerrados. —¡Demonios! —susurró con rabia.

¿Acaso no le alcanzaba con todo lo que él la quería?

—¡¿Qué están haciendo?! —A Rin casi se le cae la canasca con comida que llevaba en sus manos al oír el grito de Shiori tras suyo. Kohaku estaba tendiendo una manta en el suelo y ni se inmutó como ella. Se encontraban bajo un árbol apartados de la vista de todos para tener un pequeño picnic para el almuerzo.

Rin se acomodó sobre la manta y empezó a sacar lo que había preparado; sándwiches, ensalada, etc. —Vinimos aquí para almorzar en paz. —comentó alegre. — Si quieres, puedes acompaña... —pero enmudeció al levantar su mirada y encontrarse no solo con Shiori, como lo había creído, sino que también estaba Sara, Abi, Kagura y Bankotsu. Aclaró su garganta y se removió incómoda. —Pueden acompañarnos. —terminó con una tensa sonrisa en sus labios.

Bankotsu se dirigió derechito a los sándwiches. —Por más que no me hubieras invitado, me hubiese unido igual.

Rin sonrió encantada. —Lo sé.

Los demás le siguieron a Bankotsu y tomaron asiento sobre la manta para poder también unirse al almuerzo. Pronto se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre el festival que tendría lugar mañana y que todos estaban muy ansiosos por dicho evento. Sara era la única que no comía, y Bankotsu se acercó disimuladamente hacia ella al verla algo decaída. —¿Te encuentras bien? —murmuró para que solo ella pudiese oírla. Sara lo miró brevemente, luego encogió los hombros. —Estoy muy bien. El único problema es que no me gusta que me mientan.

—Hum ¿y quién te ha mentido?

—Tú. —contestó sin más. Bankotsu arqueó sus cejas en sorpresa. —¿Yo? ¿en qué te he mentido?

—Me has dejado plantada. —murmuró entristecida. — Anoche creí que quedamos para vernos cerca de los establos, pero cuando fui allí y te esperé, no has aparecido.

—No recuerdo en ni un momento haberte dicho para vernos después de que te dejé en tu cabaña. —sonrió con picardía y acercó su mano hacia la de ella. — A no ser que lo haya hecho inconscientemente perdido en tu belleza, la cual déjame decirte, es deslumbrante el día de hoy.

Sara agachó su cabeza intentando esconder su sonrojo y la sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara en ese momento. Tenía que intentar ser aunque sea un poco inmune al encanto de él, sino siempre terminaría saliéndose con la suya en temas como ese, y quizás también, en todo lo que él quisiera.

—¡Oh, Rin, lo estaba olvidando! —comentó Kagura en ese momento. —Felicitaciones. —soltó encantada, luego miró a Kohaku. —A ambos mejor dicho.

Rin frunció el ceño confundida. —¿A qué te refieres? ¿con qué?

—¡Pues por su nueva relación, obvio! —Rin casi se ahoga con el vaso de jugo que estaba tomando. Tosió varias veces y respiró hondo para poder recomponerse. —¿De dónde has sacado eso? —preguntó, tratando de evadir el tema. Sentía que no era para nada el momento de hacer pública su relación.

—¿Cómo que de dónde? Kohaku se lo dejó bien en claro hoy a Sesshomaru.

—¡¿Quééééé?! —gritó Shiori con obvio asombro.

Rin desvío su mirada, avergonzada. —No entiendo de qué estas hablando, habrás oído mal. —Kohaku apretó sus puños con algo de molestia, no entendía por qué Rin era tan mezquina con esa información. Si fuera por él, ya todos se enterarían de que ella era suya para ese entonces. Especialmente Jakotsu, Kohaku no podía con las ansias de ver su rostro cuando él le restregase su victoria en las narices.

Se acercó a ella para murmurar en su oído: —Rin, por favor, si ya lo sabe ¿para qué negarlo? —pero de todos modos no esperó la aprobación de ella, y con una sonrisa arrogante anunció hacia los presentes: —Rin me ha echo muy feliz anoche al aceptar ser mi novia. Así que sí: estamos saliendo.

Sara y Shiori se los quedaron mirando boquiabiertas, Abi estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Kagura sonría satisfecha y Bankotsu solo masticaba lentamente un troso del sándwich que tenía en su mano. Luego de unos segundos en el que nadie hacía nada, Rin miró a su primo. —Humm... ¿no vas a decir nada? —le preguntó. Bankotsu encogió los hombros y siguió tomándose su tiempo al masticar. —Oh, sí. Voy a golpear a Kohaku. —contestó despreocupadamente. — Pero primero terminaré de comer, no doy palizas durante el almuerzo.

—Bankotsu, por favor. —dijo Rin en tono suplicante.

—Sólo bromeo pequeña Rin. Estoy feliz por ti. —le sonrió con sinceridad. — Si bien, yo no hubiera elegido a Kohaku, peor es nada. —Rin dejó escapar una pequeña risa y le tiró un palito de zanahoria. —Eres malvado.

—Lo soy. Pero sabes que digo la verdad: no importa quién sea, nadie es digno de ti. —habló seriamente. — Creí que ese idiota de Sesshomaru lo era, pero vaya decepción me llevé. Tú sabes. Solo quiero que seas feliz, si tú lo eres, yo lo soy.

Ella sonrió y se lanzó a abrazarlo. Amaba a su primo, porque sea por la razón que sea; el siempre estaba de su lado apoyándola en todo momento, que era lo que más necesitaba en su vida. Y sabía con gran seguridad que si las cosas iban mal, ya contaba con un hombro para llorar y alguien quien la escuche.

—Te amo. —murmuró Rin.

—Y yo a ti. —respondió Bankotsu. —Pero de todas formas tu noviecito no se salvará de la charla que tendremos él y yo más tarde. Tengo que dejarle algunas cosas bien en claro...

Esa noche, todos se reunieron al rededor de una fogata después de la cena. No hacia tanto frío como la noche anterior, pero de todas formas había un vientito que soplaba de vez en cuando, y el cual obligó a algunos a ponerse sus sueteres. El cielo estaba repleto de hermosas y brillantes estrellas y la Luna llena estaba en su punto más alto, iluminándolos con su tenue luz.

—Oigan ¿y si jugamos algo? —propuso Ayame, ya que todos se encontraba serios y en silencio viendo al fuego.

—Tsk, no lo creo. —contestó malhumorado Hakudoshi. —La última vez que decidimos jugar algo, la cosas no salieron muy bien. —fulminó con la mirada a Shiori, quien no lo quiso besar cuando perdió en la partida de cartas.

Ella lo miró con una ceja arqueada. —O sea... cómprate un mapa y ubícate. Yo no te estoy por besar ni a la fuerza.

—Hmp, ya lo sé. Lo has dejado bien en claro.

—Pero si jugamos con prendas, voy avisandoles de ante mano que TODOS deberán cumplirlas. —anunció Sango. Todos murmuraron en acuerdo. —Esperen. —dijo de repente, mirando hacia todos lados. —¿Dónde se metieron Rin y mi hermano?

Todos comenzaron a buscarlos con la mirada, pero no se encontraban por ningún lugar cerca. —Hum, que raro. —comentó Aome. —Creí que vendrían con nosotros después de cenar.

—Tampoco están Abi y Kagura. —agregó Sara. — Seguro que se habrán ido por allí con ellos...

—¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó Abi a Kagura, mientras revisaban con una linterna el armario de Rin, en busca de donde suponían se encontraba su diario. La luz de la cabaña estaba apagada por precaución para que nadie pudiera verlas desde afuera. —Kohaku te tiene en la mira, dijiste que no ibas a poder hacer nada por temor a que él abriera su bocota.

—Lo pensé muy bien, y este es un juego de niñas, Abi. —respondió con seguridad, apartando unas ropas y accesorios de Rin. — El imbécil de Kohaku no podrá culparme a mí porque le diré que no tiene nada que ver conmigo ya que estoy aterrada de que le cuente el sucio secreto a todos, yo no iría en contra de su amenaza. Además, Rin puede tener otras enemigas.

—Siempre te las ingenias para escapar de todo ¿verdad?

—No sería una villana digna si no lo hiciera. —ambas rompieron a reír, y en ese momento la luz de la habitación se encendió desprevenidamente.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Ambas se quedaron totalmente petrificadas al oír la voz de Sesshomaru tras ellas...

—Es una bonita noche ¿verdad? —dijo Rin, mirando al hermoso cielo estrellado. — Muy hermosa, sí. —respondió Kohaku, pero en vez de ver al cielo, la estaba mirando a ella.

Se encontraban cerca de los establos fuera de la vista y oído de todos para poder tener más privacidad. Rin sonrió y se acercó a él para poder abrazarlo. —Kohaku, yo... —pero no pudo concluir su frase porque la voz desesperada de Bankotsu, la cual se oía acercándose, la interrumpió.

—¡Jakotsu, espera! ¿qué harás?

Ambos voltearon hacia el sonido y vieron que ambos hermanos se acercaban hacia ellos a pasos apresurados. Jakotsu iba unos metros por delante, se lo veía al borde de perder la cordura mientras se dirigía sin dudar hacia Kohaku.

Al llegar a ellos, ni siquiera dijo ni una palabra y sólo estampó su puño contra el rostro de Kohaku, enviándolo de lleno al suelo.

Rin dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, antes de empujar a su primo. —¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, idiota?! —demandó furiosa.


	19. Capítulo 19

Jakotsu no hizo caso a los gritos de Rin que intentaban detenerlo, y sólo se agachó a la altura de Kohaku que se encontraba en el suelo, lo tomó por su remera y lo golpeó dos veces más en su rostro, haciendo que derramara un hilo de sangre por la esquina de su boca.

—¡Detente, detente! —suplicó Rin cuando se acercó a él por su espalda y lo tironeaba del brazo, después de su abrigo. Bankotsu, al ver que su hermano no cedía ni con los arrebatos de Rin, también se asomó por su espalda para separarlo de Kohaku, intentando tomarlo del brazo. —¡Es suficiente, Jakotsu; te has vuelto malditamente loco!

Jakotsu sentía el peso en su espalda y brazos mientras intentaban detenerlo, en ese momento, no era más que una molestia que lo impedían seguir con su trabajo de sacarle la mierda fuera a Kohaku. Así que en un movimiento rápido y sin pensarlo para nada, envió su brazo con gran fuerza hacia tras con la intención de apartar a su hermano, pero no estaba consciente de en qué lado se encontraba realmente él. Y para cuando esa fugaz idea apareció en su cabeza, escuchó un leve jadeo escapar del cuerpo de Rin, y supo que era demasiado tarde para replantearselo, pues no había apartado a Bankotsu como buscaba, sino que accidentalmente golpeó a su prima para quitársela de encima, y por lo que llegó a escuchar bajo toda la nube de furia que cargaba encima, el golpe había sido algo... intenso.

Se giró asustado con lo que había echo inconscientemente, y se encontró a su prima recostada en el en suelo tocándose la mejilla izquierda. —¡Rin! —soltó a Kohaku y fue inmediatamente a su ayuda, pero cuando la quiso levantar para revisar el golpe, Rin se alejó de él como si tuviera la peste. —No me toques —soltó en tono tosco, mirándolo con obvio desprecio. — ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

—Rin... perdóname. —pidió miserablemente. Ella pudo leer con facilidad lo arrepentido que estaba por el golpe accidental que le dio. —Yo no buscaba hacerte eso, yo jamás te pondría un dedo encima de esa manera. Rin por favor déjame... —¡Ya está bien, Jakotsu! —lo detuvo ella con su alarido y una mano en alto cuando él hizo otro movimiento con intención de acercarse a ella. —Ya nos has golpeado a Kohaku y a mí ¿era eso lo que estabas buscando? Porque ¡Felicidades! Lo has conseguido.

—¡Yo no buscaba lastimarte! —gritó él, afligido. — ¡Solo le estaba dando lo que se merece a ese asqueroso idiota que ahora tienes como novio! —miró con repugnancia hacia Kohaku. — Te advertí... ¡te advertí que no te acercaras a Rin de esa manera! Suficiente tenía que aguantar con que seas su repugnante amigo y anduvieses atrás de ella siempre. Pero creo haberte dejado muy en claro lo que te sucedería si siquiera te atrevías a insinuartele ¡Estás muerto maldito hijo de perra, desde ahora en adelante tu vida será un infierno! —amagó con ir en contra de él nuevamente, pero Rin se metió en frente y lo empujó furiosa. — ¡Ya para, Jakotsu! ¿estás loco? ¡¿qué demonios te sucede, porqué lo atacas?! ¡Él no se merece lo que estás haciendo!

Jakotsu soltó una pequeña risa sin un ápice de humor y negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba fijamente. —Rin... tú no tienes idea. —luego fulminó con la mirada a Kohaku. — No tienes idea con la clase de basura asquerosa que acabas de aceptar salir. De echo, no creo que sepas con qué clase de rata has tenido por amigo todos estos años.

Kohaku se limpió con su mano la sangre que chorreaba por la esquina de su boca y le devolvió la mirada de desprecio que Jakotsu tenía hacia él. — Vete al infierno, Jakotsu. Estás delirando, no sabes lo que estás diciendo.

Bankotsu detuvo a su hermano cuando intentó abalanzarse de nuevo hacia Kohaku. —Detente, hermano, intenta calmarte.

—¡¿No sé lo que estoy diciendo?! —indagó con odio. — ¡Escúchame muy bien maldita lacra: aquí el único que está delirando eres tú! ¿o es que acaso has olvidado lo que hiciste en el pasado? La forma retorcida en la que usaste a mi hermana y ahora intentas hacer lo mismo con Rin ¡¿quieres que te la recuerde?! ¡¿eres lo suficientemente hombre como para decírselo a ella tú mismo?! ¡habla! ¡cuéntales a Bankotsu y a Rin lo basura que eres! A ver si te atreves.

—¡Jakotsu ya basta! —gritó Rin. No tenía idea del porqué su primo estaba actuando como un idiota y atacaba a Kohaku, pero no se sentía con ánimos de averiguarlo tampoco. Lo único que deseaba era un poco de paz en su vida, pero al parecer nunca lo conseguiría si dejaba que siguiesen sucediendo cosas como esas. — ¡Vete y déjanos en paz! No necesito ni quiero saber nada del pasado, en lo único que pienso es en mi futuro ¿acaso no tengo derecho de olvidar lo malo y concentrarme en ser feliz?

Jakotsu arqueó sus cejas. —¿Con este imbécil? —bufó en desagrado. — Rin, no tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo. Él... —¡¿Qué no la escuchaste que nos dejes en paz?! —lo interrumpió Kohaku, y se acercó a él, enfrentándolo. — Vete. —dijo, un tanto burlón, pero sólo para que Jakotsu pueda escuchar. — Deja que yo me encargue de ella ahora en delante. Ya no te necesitará ni a ti, ni a nadie.

—¡Púdrete, imbécil! —escupió con odio Jakotsu, y le propinó un puñetazo en su mandíbula. Esta vez Kohaku no se quedó atrás y también se defendió, devolviéndole el golpe en su nariz, la cual comenzó a sangrar inmediatamente. — ¡Eso fue por el golpe que le diste a Rin! —aclaró en medio de la pelea. — ¡No vuelvas a tocarla de esa y de ninguna manera jamás, por el resto de tu maldita vida!

—Voy hacerte pedazos, Shiraiwa. —advirtió Jakotsu luego de limpiarse la sangre.

Rin veía horrorizada como su primo y su novio se enredaban en una pelea desenfrenada por una razón que nisiquiera comprendía. Bankotsu intentaba separarlos, pero no podía él solamente contra los dos.—¡Ya basta con esto! —gritó ella, pero ellos parecían no querer ceder con la pelea hasta que uno de los dos se rindiera al estar completamente herido.

Y cuando Rin estaba a punto de entrar en pánico por la situación que no sabía cómo controlar, sucedió lo que tanto se temían todos los alumnos que se encontraban en ese lugar: —¡Muchachos! ¡¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?! —el director apareció en ese momento junto con unos maestros, quienes se encargaron de separar a Kohaku y a Jakotsu.

—¿Son alumnos de mi escuela? —preguntó en tono seco y demandante. Luego vio a Rin, y entrecerró sus ojos. —Por supuesto que son. Señorita Murakami ¿permito este tipo de comportamientos entre compañeros de mi institución? —Rin negó rápidamente con la cabeza, aterrada. El director enfocó su atención a los dos agresores. — ¿Qué clase de problema hubo aquí, y porqué la solución tenía que ser a los puños?

Kohaku escupió sangre, mientras respiraba con dificultad. — Nada importante, director. Sólo un mal entendido. Una cosa llevó a la otra y... la discusión se nos fue de las manos.

—Ustedes son del equipo de fútbol ¿verdad? —indicó la profesora que tomaba lista a la subida del autobús, apuntando a Bankotsu y a Kohaku. Ambos hermanos se miraron y asintieron a la vez. — Que decepción, se suponía que eran el orgullo de nuestra escuela ¡y ahora esto!

Alguno alumnos quienes andaban por allí cerca, se acercaron para oír mejor lo que estaba sucediendo. Bankotsu aclaró su garganta y trato de verse y oírse lo más miserable posible. —Por favor, yo no tengo nada que ver con esta pelea. Ni siquiera... —Eso no importa. —lo interrumpió el director, recorriendo con su estricta mirada a cada uno de ellos. — Porque de igual manera, los cuatro están suspendidos.

Rin dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa y una expresión horrorizada se dibujó en su rostro. —Pe-¡pero si Bankotsu y yo no estábamos incluidos en la pelea! No estábamos alentándolos o algo por el estilo. Es más, él los estaba intentando separar ¡jamás quisimos que esto ocurriera!

—No me importa. —contestó el director. — La pelea se estaba desatando en sus narices, por lo tanto, sospecho que tiene algo que ver entre ustedes. Cuando regresemos a la ciudad les firmaré un acta de suspensión por una semana. —Rin abrió la boca con la intención de negarse a la idea y exponer argumentos válidos para que eso no sucediese, pero el director era muy serio con temas que incluía a la escuela que dirigía, y no le dejó decir ni una sola palabra. — Señorita Murakami, no haga mi trabajo más difícil. Si no está de acuerdo con la semana de suspensión, podría agregar otra más; usted decide.

Rin agachó su cabeza en derrota y asintió obediente. En esa ocasión, no le quedaba más salida que aceptar el castigo de aquel hombre, pues al menos no la suspendieron por un mes como había sucedido en ocasiones con otros alumnos que se habían metido en problemas menores al del que ellos estaban incluidos, y ahora no se arriesgaría a que eso sucediese. —Entiendo, Director. —murmuró entristecida. — Tomaremos la semana de suspensión.

—Pues así será. Me sorprende de usted señorita Murakami y de su primo. Jamás ha habido un mal reporte en mi oficina en contra de ustedes, y ahora me encuentro con esto... —miró a los cuatro adolecentes una vez más antes de irse. — Ahora regresen cada uno con su grupo a su cabaña, y de esto no se habla hasta que regresemos.

Los cuatro asintieron en acuerdo. Cuando los profesores se alejaban ya a lo lejos tras el director, el semblante afligido de Rin cambió a uno de rabia pura antes de enfocarse en Jakotsu. —Espero que estés muy satisfecho con lo que acabas de conseguir. —soltó enfurecida. — ¡Ahora estamos suspendidos! Puede que a ti no te importe en lo más mínimo porque no vas a nuestro colegio, pero para mí sí tiene valor porque será una mancha en mi registro escolar. Mis padres estarán furiosos cuando se enteren.

Jakotsu se acercó hacia ella con una mirada apenada. —Lo siento mucho, Rin. Hablaré con ellos, les diré la verdad, que todo fue mi culpa y... —ella lo esquivó cuando él intentó tomarle de las manos. —No, Jakotsu ¡no! Tú no harás ni una cosa más que me incluya a mí o que tenga que ver conmigo. —aclaró firmemente. — Estoy cansada. Cansada de toda la mierda que me pasó y que pasa, y tú sólo me metes en otro problema más que has armado por... —suspiró en cansancio. — Quién sabe por qué estúpida razón. Ya no quiero seguir con esto; yo no necesito que me protejas de todo, no necesito que me digas qué hacer o no, y segurísima que no necesito para nada que me digas con quién salir. Es MÍ vida y SÓLO YO decido que hacer con ella, no quiero ni necesito un consejero o guardaespaldas.

Jakotsu apretaba fuertemente sus puños, intentando controlar su rabia. Rin no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciéndole. Él sólo buscaba guiarla por el buen camino, donde siempre estuviese protegida y no saliera lástimada. Se había equivocado una vez con su única hermana, no la cuidó tanto como ella lo necesitaba y merecía; y el resultado dio lugar a algo terrible. No quería que le sucediera lo mismo a Rin, ahora ella era lo único que le quedaba para poder emendar ese terrible error del pasado. Pero tal como con su hermana, Rin no quería ser protegida por nadie y estaba liándose con la misma persona.

Él no podía permitir que la historia se repita, no lo soportaría, no lo arruinaría esa vez. Tenía que buscar la manera y forma que hiciera entender a su prima que no estaba tomando una buena decisión en esa etapa de su vida, y tenía que hacerlo lo más ante posible; antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

La miro fijamente, ella estaba muy obviamente eufórica con lo que había sucedido, y no era para menos. Luego se arriesgó a mirar al imbécil de Kohaku, él le devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento, y si su rabia hacia él no lo estaba volviendo loco, podría jurar que éste medio sonrió de una manera burlona al escuchar como Rin le decía que no lo necesitaba. ¿Acaso era ya demasiado tarde?...

—¿Es eso lo que quieres, Rin? — preguntó seriamente a su prima. —¿Que me aleje de ti, que ya no te moleste con mi sobreprotección, que te deje libre para hacer lo que quieras con tu vida sin tenerme a mí diciéndote qué camino tomar? ¿es en verdad eso lo que quieres? Porque si es así, entonces bien: ya no me meteré en tu vida o en tus asuntos. Te dejaré equivocarte, decidir por ti, fallar a tu manera, y todo lo demás. Te daré lo que quieres.

Rin sintió una molestia en su pecho, como si estuviesen estrujádole el corazón. Sabía a que se debía dicha molestia, pero se obligó a no pensar en eso e ignorarlo y mejor enfocarse en Jakotsu. Tomó una profundo respiración y asintió decidida. —Me parece perfecto, es lo único que quiero de ti. Al fin y al cabo, últimamente me has decepcionado bastante. —tragó saliva, no muy segura si lo que estaba por decir era correcto, pero de todas formas se había abierto una enorme brecha ya entre ellos la cual no sabría si algún día cerraría ¿qué más daba si ella la abría más? — Has mencionado algo respecto a Katsumy y a Kohaku. —murmuró con la intención de que pudiera oírlo sólo él. Jakotsu se estremeció ligeramente al oír el nombre de su hermana salir de labios de Rin, ella no la mencioba casi nunca, no más que en la fecha de su muerte, cumpleaños y en navidad. Arqueó las cejas atento a lo que ella tenía para decir. — Tú piensas que he sido ignorante de ese tema todo este tiempo, así que quizás deba recordarte que ella más que mi prima, fue una de mis mejores amigas también. Y como mejores amigas que éramos, nos lo contávamos todo. Jakotsu... siempre supe de su relación con Kohaku. Bueno, de lo que... tú sabes.

Jakotsu abrió sus ojos en plena sorpresa, totalmente impactado con la revelación de Rin. —¿Qué? —preguntó en un murmullo adolorido. — Tú sabías... lo sabes... —sus ojos se encendieron con extrema furia. — ¡¿Y aún así, sabiendo la clase de basura que es, lo aceptas en tu vida?! ¡incluso has comenzado a salir con él! ¿Qué te pasa Rin, has enloquecido?

Kohaku palideció al llegar a oír la confesión de Rin, se obligó a mantener la calma por si ella decidía terminar con él tan pronto como empezaron luego de pensar a fondo el estúpido error del pasado que él había cometido.

Tenía preparada una escusa para su defensa, pero apenas abrió su boca, Bankotsu se le adelantó. —¿Qué están hablando? ¿a qué se refieren? No entiendo nada. Por favor, expliquense.

Los dos pasaron por alto a Bankotsu, no era el momento de darle explicaciones a él aún. Rin lo miró boquiabierta. —Jakotsu, creo que estás exagerando con ese tema. Katsumy sólo... —¡No, Rin, no exagero nada! Me parece que tú eres la que no piensa bien las cosas aquí ¡¿cómo puedes estar del lado de él después de lo que le hizo a ella?!

—¡Nosotros no podemos cambiar el pasado! —le gritó ella. Sus ojos comenzaron a picar con lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer . — Jakotsu... tú tienes que entender... —¡Vete a la mierda, Rin! —escupió con furia. Ella le lanzó una mirada que demostraba lo mucho que su interrupción lo había herido. Pero a él ya no le importaba herir sus sentimientos u orgullo, pues para ese entonces, se preguntaba si siquiera ella los seguía teniendo. De todas formas, todo ya le daba igual; las cosas se habían vuelto un desastre últimamente, y lo mejor seria terminarlo todo de una vez antes de que pasase a peores. —¿Sabes qué? Se terminó, hasta aquí llegué con tu estúpido carácter. Has lo que quieras con tu vida y mezclate con las personas que a ti se te antoje; yo ya no pienso seguir siendo parte de esto. —la evaluó lentamente de pies a cabeza con una mirada rencorosa. — Solo espero que algún día vuelvas hacer la Rin de antes.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí a fuertes zancadas. Sería evidente para cualquiera que lo viera, notar lo furioso que se encontraba. Rin se lo quedó viendo con algo de angustia, hasta que él desapareció de su vista entre la oscuridad a lo lejos.

Sintió unos brazos que la rodearon desde atrás, intentando reconfortarla. —Tranquila. —murmuró Kohaku en su oído. — Tú no le debes nada, él es el que debería cambiar su actitud. Creo que ha venido a dejar muy en claro que no me quiere junto a ti después del problema que tuvimos Katsumy y yo. —comenzó a acariciar suavemente los brazos de ella, luego se inclinó para susurrarle en su oído: — Pero tú no debes preocuparte por eso, Rin; porque yo sí te quiero a ti.

Ella medio que buscó apartarse de agarre tras el comentario, pero Kohaku la apretó más contra sí, y Rin sólo cedió sin pelear.

—Rin... —Bankotsu se acercó dudoso hacia ellos. — ¿Me explicarás lo que acaba de suceder con Jakotsu? Qué tiene que ver Katsumy con el que él no te quiera cerca de Kohaku. —posó su atención en el moreno y entrecerró sus ojos con disgusto. —¿Y qué fue lo que tú, Kohaku, le hiciste a mi hermana en el pasado?

Rin se alejó de Kohaku y se pasó los dedos por debajo de los ojos apartando la humedad allí por las lágrimas no derramadas. —No te preocupes, no es nad... —¡No te atrevas a dejarme fuera de esto y decir que no es nada, Rin! —se adelantó su primo. — Sé que algo sucedió; algo fuerte ¿por qué sino Jakotsu armaría todo este revuelo contra Kohaku? A penas le conté sobre tu nueva relación con él y se puso como loco, luego sucedió todo esto. ¡Mirame!—demandó, cuando ella esquivaba sus ojos. — Vas a decirme, o se lo iré a preguntar a él, y sabiendo en la forma en que se encuentra ahora no creo que eso sea algo ingenioso de hacer. —posó su vista en Kohaku. — Los recuerdos podrían volver a ponerlo eufórico, y quizás regrese para continuar lo que le han interrumpido.

Rin aclaró su garganta y lo miró afligida. —No hagas eso, Bankotsu; no será necesario. Verás, Katsumy... —¡Rin, no! —le interrumpió Kohaku cuando apenas iba a empezar a contar. —Deja... deja que yo se lo diga. —pidió, nervioso. No tenía idea hasta donde Rin sabía de aquella historia, de echo, jamás supo que ella lo sabía hasta que se lo dijo a Jakotsu momentos atrás. Cuando apareció Jakotsu, pensó que ese era el fin de su relación con Rin, lo veía todo por perdido, ella jamás lo perdonaría por algo así y ni siquiera había empezando a disfrutar junto a ella aún. Lo dio todo por terminado en ese instante de amenaza en el que él le gritaba que le contara todo a ella y a Bankotsu; pero luego su alma regresó a su cuerpo al escuchar que Rin ya era conciente de lo sucedido en el pasado entre Katsumy y él, y ahora tenía más esperanzas que nunca. Sabía que tenía futuro con ella y ya nada podría interponerse entre ellos. Jakotsu ya no tenía con qué amenazarlo.

Ahora el único obstáculo era contárselo a Bankotsu, y por eso necesitaba decírselo él, para poder manipular la historia a su antojo.

Pero Rin parecía no estar contenta con esa idea, y abrió su boca antes de que él pudiese detenerla. —Katsumy estaba muy enamora de Kohaku, siempre me lo decía y jamás me ocultó sus sentimientos por él. Pero Kohaku no compartía los mismos sentimientos, sólo la veía como una amiga. Katsumy le confesó su amor a él, él la rechazó, no sólo porque sabía que ustedes no lo aceptarían como novio para ella, sino que también porque sentía que no la merecía. Ella quedó muy destrozada y humillada por no ser aceptada, me lo contó a mí y dijo que no se lo dijera a ninguno de ustedes. Pero por lo que descubrí esta noche, también se lo dijo a Jakotsu y creo que le hizo prometer lo mismo. Ambos creímos que éramos los únicos que lo sabíamos. Por eso su resentimiento hacia Kohaku.

—Para serte sincero. —objetó Kohaku. — No tenía idea que ustedes lo sabían. Sospechaba de Jakotsu, pero creí que su resentimiento hacia mí se debía más por mis sentimientos hacia ti, pues siempre me amenaza con decírtelo.

—Espera, espera. —interrumpió Bankotsu, mirando incrédulos a ambos. — ¿Mi hermosa hermana estaba enamorada de ti y tú la rechasaste? —Kohaku encogió los hombros. Bankotsu frunció el ceño. — Ahora entiendo porqué durante un tiempo estuvo actuando de manera fría y distante; tenía que ver con eso. —dedujo. — ¿Es por eso por el que Jakotsu te detesta, porque la hiciste sufrir en plano romántico?

—Ustedes jamás hubiesen aceptado que saliera con ella, sólo nos ahorré un montón de problemas innecesarios.

—Tienes razón. —confirmó Bankotsu. — Porque te hubiese dado una gran golpiza por meterme con mi hermana.

—Eso ya pasó. —agregó Rin. — Son cosas que ya no tienen solución y me encantaría que dejáramos el tema así como está. Eso es todo Bankotsu, ya sabes por qué tu hermano actuó como un idiota con Kohaku.

¿Eso era todo? Se preguntó Kohaku ¿No había más? Si era así, entonces Katsumy no le había contado toda la verdad a ellos; lo que realmente sucedió. Con razón Rin no estaba eufórica con ese tema, porque era ignorante de la barbaridad que él había echo. Ella sólo pensaba que él había rechazado a Katsumy en plano amoroso, cuando en verdad la husó con la estúpida idea de tratar de dispersar siquiera un poco de su obsesión con Rin.

O sea que Katsumy no contó la verdad, lo que quería decir que nadie más que ellos dos sabía lo que realmente él había echo. Aquella deducción trajo una sonrisa a sus labios. Jamás nadie sabría de eso, porque él ni soñando abriría la boca por nada del mundo y contaría su oscuro secreto. Y obviamente no tenía que preocuparse por Katsumy, pues se lo llevó a la tumba con ella...

—¿Van a responder a mi pregunta? —objetó seriamente Sesshomaru, mirando hacia ambas muchachas que se encontraban pálidas y como estatuas.

Kagura volvió en sí luego de unos segundos, y soltó una risa nerviosa. —¡Por favor! ¿qué haces TÚ aquí? Nosotras somos amigas de Rin, tenemos permiso de entrar aquí. Tu por otra parte...

Sesshomaru arqueó sus cejas. —¿Hurgando en entre sus cosas y con la luz apagada? —señaló incrédulo, evadiendo a la pregunta de la muchacha.

—La luz no funcionaba cuando la probamos por primera vez. —contestó Abi con simpleza. — Creímos que el foco podría estar quemado.

Sesshomaru la fulminó con la mirada ¿a qué estaba jugando? Sus enredos ya lo tenían al borde de perder su paciencia. —No les creo nada. —respondió en tono tosco, mirando de una a la otra. Kagura resopló y se acercó hacia él con sonrisa arrogante. — Y tú no has dicho todavía qué haces aquí. Si mal no recuerdo; tú relación con Rin murió hace rato, así que ya no tienes privilegio de meterte a su cuarto cuando se te venga en gana.

—Mi prima también duerme aquí. —le recordó, mirándola de manera fría por la forma en que le ella se había atrevido a hablarle. — La busqué por todos lados y no la encontré, así que vine a ver aquí. Eso es todo. Y si les aclaro esto es únicamente para que no se confundan, con lo patéticas que son, no me extrañaría.

—Bueno, pues aquí no está. —contestó Kagura, señalando toda la habitación. — Así que, puedes seguir buscando tranquilamente por ahí. Con lo patética que es tu prima no me extrañaría que se hubiese perdido por ahí después de salir corriendo aterrada al ver una inocente vaca.

Ambas se echaron a reír burlonamente, hasta que se callaron de manera abrupta cuando Sesshomaru tiró sobre la cama de Shiori lo que parecía ser un álbum en color violeta adornado con corazones y brillos. Miró seriamente hacia ambas de manera oscura. —Cuidado. —advirtió de forma aterradora. — Que solo tolero hasta cierto punto que se burlen o hablen mal de ella; después ya se vuelve personal, y cuando eso sucede no les gustará la manera en que me desquito.

—¡Ay, por favor! —resopló Kagura. — Si tú tampoco la soportas. De todas formas, Abi y yo ya nos vamos. —miró por encima de su hombro a su amiga. — Le diremos a Rin que no encontramos lo que nos pidió.

Abi asintió y se dispuso a seguir a Kagura fuera de la cabaña, pero cuando pasó por al lado de Sesshomaru, él la tomó del brazo impidiendole escapar. Ella lo miró expectante y él se inclinó a su altura para que solo ella puediera oírlo. —Basta de juegos, dime ahora mismo qué estaban buscando entre las cosas de Rin, y más te vale decirme la verdad.

—Esto se hará a mí modo, te lo dije desde un principio. —respondió ella, luego levantó su mano libre y la llevó al rostro de él para acariciarle la mejilla. —En serio que eres hermoso. —comentó falsamente fascinada, Sesshomaru bufó y apartó su mano para que dejara de tocarlo, a lo que Abi se echó a reír por la incomodidad de él. — Y difícil. Mejor, sabes sacarle provecho a todo tu atractivo.

—¡Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo! —la zarandeó. — Habla de una maldita vez.

Abi se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y sonrió friamente. —Apareciste aquí sólo para asustar a Kagura. —le dio una breve palmada en su pecho. — No te confundas, yo sigo llevando las riendas de este juego. —anunció en tono calculador. Se dio la vuelta para salir de allí, pero tuvo que parar en seco cuando Sesshomaru dijo su nombre en tono de advertencia. Se giró hacia él, esta vez, sonriendo de manera burlona y resopló al ver su semblante oscuro. — Secretos de Rin, es todo lo que te voy a decir.

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja. —¿Secretos de Rin? —murmuró confundido. Abi rodó los ojos y antes de salir de allí soltó: — Bajo los sueños de ella.

Cuando Abi desapareció, las palabras que dijo se quedaron rodando en la mente de Sesshomaru ¿Secretos de Rin? ¿bajo sus sueños? No le quedó muy en claro esas dos palabras, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para resolver misterios. Sólo deseaba saber qué demonios estaba tramando Kagura, y por qué en contra de Rin.

Kagura estaba a unos metros de la cabaña cuando Abi finalmente se dispuso a salir. —¿Por qué te demoraste? —le preguntó nerviosa.

—Sesshomaru se piensa que puede intimidarme para sacarme información. —contestó con simpleza. — Al parecer no creyó nada de lo que le dijiste. Comenzará a sospechar, deberías abstenerte de armar algo en contra de ella por unos días, Kagura. Él y Kohaku nos apuntarán si algo malo sucede en contra de la pobre princesita, y yo no quiero meterme en líos.

Kagura bufó en molestia y asintió derrotada. —Tienes razón, tendré que aguantarme y esperar para ver sus lágrimas de sufrimiento un poco más. Voy a tener que aguantar las náuseas de ver su sonrisa durante días.

—Tú no te armes tanto drama que Kohaku ya está jugando su parte en esto. —sonrió maliciosa. — Me parece que tú también deberías empezar a jugar la tuya con Sesshomaru. Ahora que sabe que Rin y él tienen algo ¿quién dice que no querrá desquitarse y buscarse a alguien para pagarle con la misma moneda a ella? Y si eres tú, será el doble de doloroso para ella, ya que te aseguro que Sesshomaru buscará hacerla sufrir de la peor manera ya que ella lo engañó asquerosamente y... —se acercó más a Kagura de manera misteriosa. — Sé que sonarás muy convincente cuando le digas que lo de ella y Kohaku ha estado sucediendo mucho más antes; incluso cuando ellos aún eran novios.

 _Kohaku y Rin saliendo desde hace mucho a espaldas de Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru desquitándose por Rin haberlo engañado... Rin sufriendo... Rin feliz por ahora... ella aguantandose las náuseas por eso... Rin y Kohaku... Rin y Kohaku... Rin y Kohaku..._ ¿Náuseas?

Kagura levantó abruptamente su cabeza luego de haber estado vagando por sus pensamientos durante unos segundos, y miró con una brillante sonrisa a su amiga. —Abi... ¡eres una genia! —soltó emocionada y se tiró de lleno a abrazarla, tomando por sorpresa a su amiga, ya que Kagura no era de dar abrazos a nadie. Lo que la llevó a pensar que la idea que se le había ocurrido tenía que ser fatal.

Kagura la dejó ir segundos después y Abi pudo notar con facilidad el brillo malvado que adornaban sus ojos. —Embarazada... —susurró emocionada. Ella frunció el ceño, no entendiendo a qué quería llegar con esa palabra. —Embarazada, Abi: ¡Haremos correr el rumor de que Rin está embarazada de Kohaku!

—Pero si apenas empezaron a salir ayer.

—¡Estúpida! Se supone que ellos ya estaban juntos cuando Rin aún estaba saliendo con Sesshomaru, entonces haremos correr el rumor de que ella lleva al retoño en su vientre desde hace tres semanas para que Sesshomaru no se cuestione si es de él. De esa manera creerá que ellos se están acostando desde hace ya tiempo. —soltó una carcajada. — Es brillante ¿verdad? Créeme que después de eso, él ya no querrá ni oír de ella, y aunque ella salga a desmentir el rumor; no le creerá.

—¿Y cuando pase el tiempo y vea que no hay bebé?

—Ah, pues, lo abortó y ya. —encogió sus hombros. — Eso la haría verse aún más destestable a sus ojos. O le decimos a Kohaku que la embarace para que el rumor se haga verdad. Él estará encantado; eso separaría para siempre a Sessh de ella y la ligará a Kohaku para la eternidad.

Abi la miró desconcertada. — No creo que Kohaku se arriesge a tanto. O sea, sólo tiene dieciocho años; no querrá tener un bebé aún.

—No conoces a Kohaku aún ¿verdad? Es un maldito enfermo obsesionado con Rin, hará cualquier cosa para tenerla por siempre. —su semblante se volvió hermético. — Esto es serio, Abi. Al principio solo era una tontera de adolecentes; pero ahora que el primer atraco hacia Rin funcionó, las cosas se han vuelto oscuras. ¿No te has dado cuenta cómo están todos? ¿cómo está Rin? Está situación la ha cambiado por completo. Si le digo a Kohaku que se acueste con ella, lo hará encantado porque es un maldito psicópata con todo lo que tenga que ver con Rin. Lo demás sucederá con el tiempo.

Abi la observó fijamente, algo espantada. —Ustedes dos son un par de enfermos, y de los peores.

Kagura bufó y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia su cabaña. — Tú también lo eres, Abi. Después de todo, fue tu idea drogar a Rin en la fiesta de Sesshomaru. —giró brevemente su cabeza hacia ella y sonrió. — A propósito, gracias por eso; funcionó a la perfección. Se podría decir que tú los separaste gracias a tan maravillosa idea.

Abi frunció el ceño. —Te recuerdo que estuvo al borde de la muerte por eso.

—Entonces su muerte habría pesado en tu conciencia si pasaba.

—No creo que hubiese pesado por mucho tiempo en la conciencia de nosotras. —murmuró seriamente. — Porque si Kohaku es tan psicópata como tanto aseguras; creo nos hubiese asesinado sin dudar a las dos.

Sesshomaru estaba sentado en la cama de su prima mirando fijamente hacia la cama de Rin enfrente suyo mientras las palabras de Abi daban vueltas en su cabeza intentando descifrar o encontrar una respuesta.

 _Debajo de los sueños de Rin..._ _Secretos de Rin..._ _Debajo de los sueños de Rin..._ _Debajo de los sueños de Rin..._

Miró la almohada de Rin, luego el cubrecama rojo, divagando por sus pensamientos unos minutos más. Hasta que una tonta idea se le pasó por la mente. Sin saber porqué y siendo guiado por sus tontos impulsos, se puso en pie hasta acercase a la cama de la pelinegra. Se inclinó hasta el suelo y comenzó a hurgar debajo de la cama. Pero tal como se lo esperaba, no encuentró nada.

¿Qué clase de secreto tenía Rin? ¿y porqué Kagura y Abi lo estaban buscando?

Lo pensó seriamente por un tiempo más, hasta que la respuesta le llegó como una luz milagrosa: Debajo de los sueños de Rin. Rin durmiendo, soñando sobre las mantas y el colchón ¿y qué se encontraba debajo del colchón?

Levantó el colchón y justo allí estaba la respuesta a todo: su diario íntimo. El secreto de Rin.

Así que lo que estaban buscando Abi y Kagura era el diario de Rin ¿pero para qué?

Descartó concentrarse en esa pregunta por ahora, y mejor fijó su completa atención en el objeto que estaba sobre las rejillas de la cama. Sesshomaru lo agarró y acomodó el colchón en su lugar antes de tomar asiento devuelta en la cama de Shiori. Miró fijamente el objeto entre sus manos: era mediano, cubierto con una capa de felpa en color rosa pálido y tenía sus iniciales doradas en la tapa.

Hasta donde sabía, Rin poseía aquella cosa desde que cumplió catorce años, por ende contenía demasiadas páginas, las cuales ella mandaba a que agregaran más cuando estaban cerca de acabarse. Jamás se le ocurrió intentar abrirlo, o leerlo cuando ya se lo encontró reiteradas veces abierto en el cuarto de ella. Pero debía admitir que tenía mucha curiosidad por averiguar lo que tenía escrito, aunque eso lo haría sentirse horrible por violar la privacidad de ella.

Tomó el diario por ambos lados probando abrirlo, pero como ya se lo esperaba el candado se lo impidió recordándole que no se abriría hasta que pusiera la combinación exacta.

Se puso en pie luego de dejar escapar un resoplo de frustración y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cabaña con el diario aún en su mano. Rin no extrañaría el objeto por esa noche y segurísimo que ni se fijaría si seguía debajo del colchón, pues jamás se le cruzaría por la cabeza que él lo había tomado.

Salió del lugar y caminó tranquilamente en dirección hacia su cabaña, la cual se encontraba un par de metros de allí. Por ser el delegado de la clase tenía el privilegio de poseer el cuarto sólo para él, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse de llegar y encuentrar a un estudiante molesto merodeando en la cabaña.

Pero no corrió la misma suerte que ese pensamiento, porque nada más entrar a la habitación, le dio la bienvenida inesperadamente la imagen de Jakotsu sentado en una silla y a oscuras cerca de su cama.

Sesshomaru lo miró incrédulo y encendió la luz. —¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? —preguntó hermético. Jakotsu levantó lentamente su vista desde el piso y lo miró brevemente a los ojos, luego al objeto que él tenía en su mano, reconociéndolo de inmediato. —¿Qué haces con eso? —preguntó desconcertado. Le fue muy fácil para Sesshomaru divisar el enojo que Jakotsu tenía en ese momento, al parecer algo no había salido bien para el primo de Rin esa noche.

—Pregunté primero. —objetó Sesshomaru, recostándose en el umbral de la puerta. Jakotsu lanzó un suspiro y se pasó la mano por el rostro, como si estuviese intentando controlarse por algo. — Vine porque estoy al límite con todo lo que está sucediendo. —respondió entre dientes. — Desde que terminaste con Rin, las cosas se han vuelto un caos en su vida. Ella no está tomando buenas decisiones, ella está perdida; confundida.

—Ella está así porque se lo buscó. —remarcó Sesshomaru. Jakotsu negó y apretó los puños de solo acordarse de Kohaku. — Ese idiota Kohaku, la tiene donde quiere. Rin no está pensando con nada de claridad y lo demostró aceptando salir con él. Está cegada por los feos acontecimientos que últimamente han aparecido en su vida... pero yo sé que tú lograrás sacar la venda de sus ojos.

Él entrecerró sus ojos. —¿Quieres que me vuelva a involucrar con tu prima? —dedujo incrédulo ¿Por qué le estaba pidiendo aquello si sabía que detestaba a Rin? Lo que le estaba pasando a ella no era más que obra del karma devolviendo el daño que ella le había provocado a él. En fin, ella se lo merecía. — ¿Si ella aceptó salir con el mamarracho de Kohaku, por qué hiría yo a involucrarme en una patética relación donde ambos se merecen por igual solo para separlos? No quiero a tu prima devuelta, no soy un idiota y no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que le suceda en su vida.

Jakotsu negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar una ligera risa la cual no contenía ni un ápice de gracia. —No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto. —susurró para sí mismo, luego enfocó su vista en el peliplata. — Escuchame; sé que siempre has detestado a Kohaku, aunque no sé por qué razón y no tengo intención de averiguarlo. Déjame decirte que yo también lo odio, lo aborrezco con todo mi ser porque hizo algo que jamás lo perdonaré por el resto de mi vida, y menos ahora que tiene en sus manos a Rin. Soy muy protector con Rin, demasiado. Mi único objetivo en la vida es que ella sea feliz y esté a salvo al lado de alguien que la merezca.

Sesshomaru hizo una ligera mueca de disgusto, a lo que Jakotsu arqueó ambas cejas, sabiendo a lo que quería llegar. — Sí, puede que para el resto tú tampoco la merezcas ya, después de como la trataste y las cosas desagradables que le dijiste, pero yo te entiendo, Sesshomaru. Cualquier persona reaccionaría de la manera en que tú lo hiciste después de que le hicieran lo que crees que Rin te hizo. Porque déjame repetir lo que todos, incluso Rin, te han estado diciendo todo este tiempo; Ella no te engañó, no lo haría. Mi prima jamás actuaría por voluntad propia y haría una cosas de esas. Y no entiendo cómo es que todos confiamos en ella y sabemos con seguridad que es incapaz de hacer algo así menos tú. ¿Alguna vez has sospechado que ella te estaba engañando? ¿te ha dado esa impresión o desconfianza? Yo sé que no. —aseguró él, Sesshomaru sólo lo escuchaba atento con el semblante hermetico. — Te aseguro que durante los dos años en que ustedes han estado juntos, ella jamás te ha transmitido cierta desconfianza. Y luego sucede eso y tú la tachas de todo y no confias en ella y tampoco le das la oportunidad de explicarse. Rin es la persona más pura con la que puedas cruzarte en tu vida, pero aún así ella tiene algún que otro enemigo y personas que la quieren ver mal, y te aseguro sin dudar que esa persona estuvo presente aquella noche ¿no te pareció extraño todo? ¿las fotos, el mensaje de texto? ¡la drogaron a tal punto que ni siquiera ella recuerda cómo sucedió todo! Puedo entender que no lo hayas captado esa misma noche porque los celos y la rabia habían invadido tus neuronas y se te hizo imposible pensar con claridad, pero de eso ya tiempo, y todavía no has recapacitado.

Sesshomaru bufó con desagrado. —Yo creo en lo que vi, eso es todo.

No quería tener que admitir que el tenía algo de razón y era bastante lógico que pensara de aquella manera. ¿Por qué todos confiaban en ella? ¿por qué todos menos él? No quería creer ni por un segundo que ella era la víctima en su relación, desde el primer momento la señaló como una traicionera. Pero... ¿y si se estaba equivocando?

¿Qué tal si el del problema nunca fue ella, sino él?

Agachó su cabeza y se enfocó con sus pensamientos confundidos en el diario que tenía en sus manos; aquel objeto que guardaba los secretos y pensamientos tan importantes para Rin, tanto que ni siquiera había dejado que él le echara un vistazo. Todo su ser se encontraba entre las páginas de ese diario, y si buscaba desenmascararla, sabría que allí encontraría respuestas sinceras.

—¿Tienes la combinación? —escuchó que le preguntó Jakotsu. Él negó con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia su cama para tomar asiento. —Prestame un segundo. —pidió el muchacho a su lado, tomó el diario y se dispuso a colocar un par de combinaciones; fechas que creía importantes para Rin, pero las cuales todas fueron rechazadas.

Cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse, una idea cruzó por su mente y miró hacia el pelipla esperanzado. —Por favor, dime que te acuerdas de la fecha en que ustedes comenzaron a salir. —habló con todo de súplica. Sesshomaru lo pensó durante un minuto, hasta que finalmente se lo dijo. Jakotsu escribió la fecha y mágicamente el diario se entreabrió con un "click". Jakotsu resopló burlón. —Creo que ese sonido es toda la respuesta que necesitas para saber si mi prima en realidad te engaño a propósito. —Sesshomaru entrecerró sus ojos hacia él intentando parecer indiferente, pero Jakotsu pudo notar lo ansioso que se encontraba por obtener respuestas. — Creo que representas todo para Rin.

Abrió la tapa del diario y luego de pasar la primera página que Rin había rellenado con sus datos personales e intereses, se encontró con una foto en la que salían Rin y Sesshomaru, la cual al rededor de esta estaban garabateadas dibujitos y frasecitas escritas con bolígrafos de colores con brillitos. Jakotsu arqueó sus cejas, levantó el diario y lo giró hacia Sesshomaru para mostrarle aquel detalle. —¿Hermoso, verdad? —sonrió ampliamente. — Mi prima es un inocente ángel.

Sesshomaru sintió una leve opresión en el pecho que se obligó firmemente a apartar mientras miraba la foto y los garabatos, así siempre había sido Rin, dulce y detallista hasta con las cosas que no lo requerían. Eso lo hizo recordar un poco el cambio repentino que él había notado en su actitud, al menos con él, se había vuelto algo fría y bastante picante, todo lo contrario de lo que era antes. Supuso que se lo merecía por lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Bankotsu siguió pasando páginas, ojeando de vez en cuando algún que otro escrito. —Parece ser que la mayoría de las páginas te nombran a ti, hasta pone un corazón al lado de tu nombre. —remarcó. — No voy a leer nada de lo que aquí está escrito, no te preocupes. Los secretos de mi prima seguirán intactos.

Pasó unas cuantas páginas, las cuales algunas estaban adornadas con pequeñas fotos o detalles que Rin buscaba resaltar para darle importancia, entre ellas, fotos con él, Bankotsu y Katsumy. Cuando llegó a una donde salía Rin y Kohaku, se detuvo y miró fijamente a su enemigo a los ojos, como si éste estuviese enfrente suyo allí mismo. —Juro que este idiota se va arrentir. —anunció con rabia. Levantó sus ojos del diario y miró a Sesshomaru, él también tenía su semblante de desagrado al ver la foto. — Lo dejaremos que tenga su diversión por un rato con mi prima; haremos que todo vaya bien en su vida y sea feliz, para luego quitársela en cuanto menos se lo espere y así sienta lo doloroso que es perder algo que realmente te importa y amas.

—Yo no he aceptado nada. —recalcó el peliplata, a lo que Jakotsu bufó. — Deja de fingir Sesshomaru, si le has sacado el diario a mí prima es porque quieres saber algo. No me vas a mentir que no odias ver a Rin con ese imbécil; no lo harás porque ni tú vas a creerte eso. —se inclinó hacia él. — Escucha: no voy a perdonarte nunca las cosas que le dijiste a Rin y el que no hayas confiado en ella, pero voy a hacer a un lado eso por ahora y concentrarme en mi objetivo principal que es alejar al maldito Kohaku de Rin; y para eso, necesito tu ayuda. Tú también lo detestas al igual que yo, y eso te convierte en mi aliado, porque el enemigo de mi enemigo: es mi amigo.

Cuando Jakotsu regresó a su posición normal y acomodó el diario en su regazo, el breve movimiento dejó caer una hoja de entre las páginas al suelo. Él se agachó para recogerla y al levantarla para ver de qué se trataba; su rostro se convirtió al instante en piedra mientras iba leyendo la información hospitalaria ¿qué hacía Rin con aquello? ¿Por qué decidió guardar el papel que le haría recordar por siempre la pesadilla que pasó esa noche y lo que le hicieron?

Inmediatamente miró a Sesshomaru. Ya sabía Porqué...

Le entregó el papel al peliplata y parecía como si lo estuviera viendo todo en cámara lenta cuando él, con expresión de confusión, lo tomó y comenzó a ojearlo detenidamente. —Es el informe del estado de Rin en la clínica. —explicó Jakotsu. — Verás que sí ha sufrido una sobredosis de mentanfetaminas; droga que jamás Rin se atrevería a ingerir, ni esa ni ninguna otra. Tienes la fecha, el nombre de la Clínica en la que estuvo y el doctor que la atendió.

Sesshomaru parecía no escucharlo, estaba serio y pálido leyendo cada detalle de la hoja.

Efectivamente, allí estaba toda dicha información la cual todos en su momento le habían contado y él no había querido creer ni escuchar con claridad porque juraba que sólo se trataba de otro sucio engaño de Rin.

¿Pero si su terca mente se había negado en creer desde un principio aquello y solo tachar a Rin como una mentirosa traicionera, por qué, si se suponía que ella lo era, conservaba un papel con toda esa información real?

 ** _Porque todo es verdad_**

Cerró brevemente los ojos y apretó con fuerza la hoja entre su mano cuando sintió como todo su asqueroso orgullo se desmoronaba con el fuerte impacto de la verdad. Todo era verdad, todo siempre fue real y él era el único ciego y terco que se había negado a creer que así fuera. Se sentía como el imbécil e idiota más grande del mundo, había caído en una sucia y simple trampa que cualquiera se había dado cuenta que no era real, que siempre fue planeado. Se había dejado engañar de la manera más pobre y humillante por algo que simplemente fue armado por un par de descerebrados ¡que imbécil era! Se habían burlado de él, probablemente hasta ahora lo estaban haciendo. La persona que había trasado esa trampa había jugado bien su papel: hacerlo creer que su dulce Rin lo había engañado para que él no acusara a nadie más que a ella, hiriéndola solamente a ella con su desconfianza y sucio desprecio para que así Rin llegará a despreciarlo y a odiarlo a él también, tal como lo hacia en ese momento, para después de que se crease esa irremediable brecha de odio entre ellos; separarlos por siempre.

Conforme su mente se iba aclarando mientras intentaba mantener el control y no dejarse llevar por la ira y el odio que cargaba encima, comenzó a verlo todo desde otra perspectiva entonces todo cobró sentido. Aunque le doliece con todo su ya patético orgullo, debía admitir que todos siempre tuvieron razón, Rin jamás lo había engañado, jamás había buscado lastimarlo y burlarse de él. Y todo eso se reforzó cuando le quitó el diario a Jakotsu en un arrebato y comenzó a pasar las páginas hasta deterse para leer atentamente los últimos escritos.

Y allí estaba todo; la experiencia contada por Rin. Su desahogo en esas hojas de papel, contando de una y mil formas lo destruida que se sentía por haberlo perdido, por cómo lo perdió y el enorme agujero que tenía en su corazón por como él se comportó con ella y decidió no creerle. Todo estaba allí, los acontecimientos pasados después de eso, su sufrimiento por teberlo tan cerca siempre y a la vez tan lejos. Cada cosa, cada detalle... y él le creía, le creía con su diminuto y frío corazón.

Se levantó de la cama sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Su Rin, su dulce y hermosa Rin...había estado diciendo la verdad todo ese tiempo ¡y él no confío en lo más mínimo en ella! Y ahora no sabía cómo podría volver a mirarla a los ojos.

—He sido un patético odiota todo este tiempo. —admitió con desprecio hacia sí mismo. — Esto es... desagradable.

Sentía ganas de golpear algo de la desesperación y furia que invadian su sistema. Lo engañaron, a él y a Rin. Ahora lo veía muy claro, se burlaron de la manera más vil y sucia de ellos dos.

—No necesito que pierdas la cordura ahora. —anunció Jakotsu. — Te necesito cuerdo porque sé que únicamente tú lograrías que Rin se aleje de Kohaku.

Sesshomaru apretó los puños, el papel aún estaba en su mano y crujió ante la presión. —No me interesa esa cucaracha ahora. —habló de manera oscura. — Necesito pensar en cómo lograr que ella me perdone. Aunque no creo que lo haga jamás... yo no lo haría. Esto es una carga que jamás debió sufrir, y no lo habría pasado si hubiese confiado en ella desde un principio. Esto es una pesadilla...

Ya no sabía qué pensar, su mundo se vino directamente abajo y estaba seguro de que ese apenas era el principio.

—Rin es fuerte, Sesshomaru ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta? Ahora está cegada con la atención del insecto de Kohaku, pero una vez que lo apartemos, todo volverá a la normalidad. —Jakotsu miró su reloj y se puso en pie, decidiendo que lo dejaría con su miseria por esa noche. — Bueno, pues. Mi intención había sido venir a abrirte los ojos, pero al parecer eso lo ha logrado el diario de Rin. Así que te dejaré para que recapacites por esta noche y ya mañana hablaremos con más claridad.

No esperó a la respuesta de Sesshomaru y sólo salió de la cabaña dejándolo a solas y con el diario, el cual el peliplata lo agarró nuevamente, y sentándose en su cama, se dispuso a leer desde el principio y con más detenimiento todas sus páginas escritas. Estuvo allí por horas y durante bien entrada la madrugada, leyendo todo lo que ella se tomaba el tiempo de expresar sobre él y sus más íntimos sentimientos.

¿Cómo es que alguien tan pequeño e ingenuo, podía sentir tanto amor como lo sentía ella por él? Ese diario lo confesaba. Antes lo habría creído... algo tierno, pero ahora no se creía merecedor de ni un ápice de cariño por parte de Rin. De repente ya nada tuvo sentido y supo que su vida desde ahora en adelante sería plana y gris, peor de lo que había ya estado pasando, porque estaba casi seguro de que jamas la recuperaría.

¿Lo perdonaría ella alguna vez?

Se temía que ella jamás lo perdonaría por ello y lo lamentaba de veras, porque Rin era, sin duda, una de las personas a las que más quería en el mundo.

Y jamás había dejado de hacerlo...


	20. Capítulo 20

Finalmente el día del festival llegó. Aquella mañana, todos se levantaron muy temprano, pues iba hacer un día muy atareado y cuánto más antes empezaran, mejor. Después del desayuno, se armaron grupos y a cada uno se le dio una tarea asignada para ayudar con los preparativos y la decoración.

Todos ayudaron gustosamente y el resultado de aquel trabajo dio lugar a algo increíble, la granja quedó completamente reprecentable de acuerdo al festivo que estaba por llevarse a cabo durante la tarde.

Rin se encontraba en su cabaña más tarde ese día después del trabajo que le tocó colaborar con su grupo, estaba sentada frente a una cómoda con espejo y se aplicaba base en su pómulo para ocultar el color violáceo que se le había formado producto del accidental golpe que leo dio Jakotsu anoche.

—Todavía no me has dicho qué te sucedió realmente en el rostro. —comentó Shiori, mientras se arrelaba su atuendo para el festival.

Rin dejó el maquillaje de lado y comenzó a peinarse. —Solo me lastimé con una rama de un árbol. —respondió distraídamente a su amiga. —Estaba oscuro y no lo vi muy bien.

—Que tonta. —contestó simplemente la muchacha. En eso Rin vio por el espejo el objeto violeta que Shiori había agarrado de su mesita de luz para guardarlo en su bolso. Se giró hacia ella frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó curiosa.

Shiorio tomó el álbum y lo abrió pasando unas cuantas fotos. —Es un álbum que tengo desde hace años. Lo llevó conmigo a todos lados. —se detuvo en una foto profesional donde salían ella y Sesshomaru. —Tengo fotos de todos nosotros, pero más con Inu y Sessh.

—¿Y Sesshomaru está enterado de que guardas varias fotos con él?

—Por supuesto que sí. —sonrió radiante. — Es más, dejé este álbum ayer en su cabaña después de mi pelea con la bruja de Miyuki, para que tome conciencia y recuerde quién es su familia y del lado de quien se supone que debería estar.

Rin la miró extrañada. — ¿Y no ha roto ni quemado ni una sola foto? Que extraño. —luego pensó en algo y su corazón comenzó a palpitar por los nervios. —Entonces... ¿te lo devolvió en persona o... — Lo encontré aquí cuando llegué. —respondió por adelantado la albina, imaginando cómo seguía la pregunta. Rin agachó su cabeza. — Eso quiere decir que él estuvo aquí.

—Probablemente. —Shiori la veía desconcertada. — Aunque no veo cómo eso es un problema. Tú estás con Kohaku ahora, no debería importarte si mi primo anda merodeando cerca ¿no que ya lo habías superado? Se supone que ya lo hiciste por eso haz comenzado otra relación tan rápido.

Rin levantó rápidamente su cabeza y la miró sorprendida.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Me estás acusando por eso o me lo estoy imaginando?

Shiori encogió un hombro y acto seguido levantó un mini espejo para ponerse brillo labial. —Solo dije la verdad. Si ya no te importa mi primo y no sientes ya nada por él como tanto aseguras; entonces no tendrías porqué sentirte rara o ponerte toda loca y sentimental cuando lo tengas cerca.

Rin supo que su razonamiento tenía mucha lógica, pero aún así, su orgullo se negó a darle la razón y solo dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio cómo si aquello ni siquiera valía la pena una segunda opinión y se dispuso a darle unos últimos retoques a su maquillaje. Ya cuando ambas estuvieron listas y preparadas, salieron de la cabaña para integrarse al festivo que ya se estaba desatando esa tarde.

Toda la granja estaba decorada con lucecitas festivas en color amarillo, naranja y rojo dándole unos hermosos patrones a la vista que se mezclaban con los colores de las hojas despintadas y marchitas que habían en los arboles que se encontraban cerca. Había puestos de comidas y bebidas cálidas, también juegos para pasar el rato y divertirse. Música amena sonaba por los altavoces.

Allí no solo se encontraban ya los alumnos de sus respectivas escuelas, sino que también se les unieron los pueblerinos que vivían cerca, por lo tanto el lugar contaba también con personas mayores y algunos niños.

Rin alló a algunos de sus amigos en un puesto de algodón de azúcar. Pronto ella y Shiori se acercaron a ellos para no perderlos de vista, pues el lugar estaba repleto de gente.

—Owww ¿me compras uno a mí también? —le pidió Shiori a Inuyasha, al ver cómo le entregaba un algodón de color celeste a Aome. Su primo volteó a mirarla de manera tosca. —¿Me ves con cara de Banco o qué? —preguntó incrédulo. Pero claramente solo estaba bromeando, pues inmediatamente abrió su boca para pedirle al muchacho del puesto otro algodón más, pero no pudo decir nada pues fue interrumpido de sorpresa por la voz de su hermano a sus espaldas: —Deja, se lo compro yo. —dijo Sesshomaru.

Shiori soltó un pequeño chillido de felicidad y se aferró a su brazo. —¡Gracias primo! —miró de manera coqueta al vendedor y pidió: —Quiero uno blanco, por favor.

El muchacho medio se sonrojó y asintió rápidamente, entregándole el algodón el cual Shiori lo tomó posesivamente como si se tratase de un tesoro. —Se ve tan esponjoso. —comentó con cariño. — Podría dormir en él.

Hakudoshi sonrió coqueto hacia ella y se relamió los labios imaginandose todo tipo de escenarios respecto a lo que ella acababa de decir. —Yo también me veo esponjoso. —objetó hacia la muchacha. — Podrías dormir en mí cuando quieras. —ella abrió sus ojos con horror de solo pensarlo. — Prefiero dormir por el resto de mi vida en una sucia tienda de campaña que contigo. —luego se arrimó todo lo que pudo a Sesshomaru. —Ya, dile algo. —imploró con voz de berrinche. — Se la pasa acosándome todo el tiempo.

Pero Sesshomaru no estaba prestandole atención, pues estaba muy entretenido mirando intensamente a Rin pensando que no podía verse más linda y tierna vestida con su suerter fino color menta, una fina bufanda roja, su enterito de mezclilla celeste y sus pantubotas marrones. Su hermoso cabello, el cual extrañaba acariciarlo y pasar sus dedos por las finas y sedosas hebras, estaba sujeto con una cola de caballo baja y hacia el costado de su hermoso y fino cuello.

Él sabía que Rin podía sentir su penetrante mirada clavada en ella, por eso evitaba levantar su atención de sus uñas, casi se podía ver los nervios disparados de su cuerpo por ternerlo cerca una vez más. Al parecer ella estaba tratando de ignorar que él se encontraba allí, pero era muy obvio que estaba fallando miserablemente, pues su incomodidad era obvia.

—¡No me estás escuchando! —oyó que se quejó Shiori, pero la tonta estaba errada: —Tal vez si dejaras de coquetear con todo el mundo, ya no te molestarán más. —respondió él, haciéndole saber que sí había oído su queja.

Shiori rodó los ojos y bufó con desagrado. Miró de forma tosca a Hakudoshi. —O sea, solo métete en tu burbuja y omíteme como yo lo hago contigo, please.

El muchacho solo dejó escapar una ligera risa, decidido a no dejarse llevar por el rechazo de ella otro día más.

Rin no aguantó más a su pesado orgullo y levantó su mirada hacia él peliplata, derrotada. Sus ojos enmascarados con frío se clavaron en los de él con desafío, dispuesta a demostrarle cuánto lo despreciaba en ese momento por tratar de atormentarla con su inesperada presencia.

Sesshomaru, por supuesto, no se dejó llevar por lo que ella trataba se transmitirle; sino por lo que en realidad sentía, y supo lo insegura e inestable que ella estaba allí. Sintió una enorme necesidad de acercarse, tomarla entre sus brazos y llevársela lejos donde ella se sintiera segura para poder desahogarse todo el dolor que cargaba encima por su estúpida culpa.

Rin apartó su mirada segundos después, no aguantando verlo de la forma en que se encontraba hoy. Se veía como si estuviera apenado o afligido por algo; como si algo lo estuviese atormentando. Lo cual era totalmente extraño en él, ya que siempre había evitado a toda costa reflejar ese tipo de sentimientos frente a los demás. A parte de eso se preguntaba por qué no veía el día de hoy el odio en sus ojos, o porqué no sentía el desprecio hacia ella emanar de su cuerpo como cada vez que se cruzaban ¿Qué le sucedía, qué había cambiado? ¿si quiera había cambiado algo? Quizas solo se estaba comportando de aquella manera porque se traía algo entre manos en contra de ella, tal como ya lo había echo dos veces anteriormente.

De todas formas si así fuera, ella no lo dejaría salirse con la suya esa vez, y de ser así, tenía a Kohaku por si su estúpida razón y dignidad decidían fallarles nuevamente; solo pensaría en su novio y así se armaria de valor para enfrentarlo y no sucumbir a él.

Estaba tan distraída con esos pensamientos que no notó cuándo él se acercó hacia ella, hasta que una enorme bola de algodón de azúcar rosa fue puesta en sus narices. Ella levantó su vista hacia él una vez más y lo miró incrédula.

—Para ti. —explicó Sesshomaru, instando a que agarrara el dulce. Rin desvió su mirada y negó con la cabeza. — No quiero. —respondió secamente.

—Sé que te encantan, así que insisto.

¿A qué estaba jugando nuevamente? ¿Qué se traía entre manos esta vez?

—No. —volvió a negarse ella. Pensó que con eso ya la dejaría en paz, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando sintió que él le tomaba la mano para obligarla a sostener el palillo del algodón. —Disfrútalo. —dijo Sesshomaru, luego se alejó de allí como si nada dejándola totalmente estupefacta por su atrevimiento. Su mano hormigeaba ligeramente tras el toque de él y su corazón palpitaba estúpidamente por ese ridículo gesto.

¿Qué rayos había sido eso?, se preguntó desconcertada.

Era totalmente patética si se dejaba ilusionar por algo tan banal. De todas formas, no puedo evitar medio sonreír por dentro mientras miraba el apetitoso algodón en su mano, rosa, su favorito.

Tomó un trozo del esponjado dulce y se lo llevó a la boca, nada más tocar su lengua la suave azúcar se derritió en su boca dejándole una dulce y satisfactoria sensación.

Shiori se acercó hacia ella viéndose muy emocionada. —Mi primo es todo un caballero ¿verdad? —índagó feliz, luego apareció pensar algo. — Aunque lo noté algo extraño y raro... Ash ¡No importa! Debe ser el clima festivo. Vamos, los chicos quieren ir a ver el espectáculo.

La tomo del brazo y la arrastró pasando a la multitud hasta dar nuevamente con los demás, quienes estaban viendo una obra de teatro. No volvió a ver a Sesshomaru después de eso, ni durante las obras que vinieron después. Supuso que debería haberse alejado de todo pues, detestaba las multitudes.

No que debería importarle a ella de todos modos...

—Así que aquí estás.

Rin se estremeció brevemente al sentir el cálido aliento de Kohaku en su oído. Dejó escapar una ligera risa y se giró hacia él, quien la rodeó con ambos brazos y la acercó hacia sí. —Llevo buscandote por media hora. —dijo con tono de reproche. — No esperaste a que te pasara a buscar.

—No me he movido de aquí desde que empezó la obra. —lo miró con diversión en sus ojos. — Me parece que no has buscado muy bien. Aunque no te culpo porque este lugar está lleno.

—Tienes razón, pero ya no importa. —murmuró, acercando su rostro al de ella. — Porque te tengo aquí ahora. Estás hermosa. Bueno, siempre estás muy linda, pero hoy es especial. —susurró sobre sus labios. Cuando la quiso besar, ella reaccionó con antelación y puso un trozo del algodón de azúcar en la boca de él, bloqueando su beso.

Kohaku se alejó de sorpresa y comenzó a escupir el dulce, haciéndo muecas de desagrado. —¿Qué es...?

Rin se tapó la boca conteniéndo una carcajada mientras lo veía en su miseria. —Lo siento. —dijo sonrojándose por lo que había echo. —No sabía que no te gustaba. Yo solo... —se acercó a él para que sus amigos que estaban cerca no pudieran oírla. — Estabas por besarme en frente de ellos, no creo que sea adecuado que lo sepan aún. Me gustaría poder guardar un poco más esto... o al menos ver hasta cuánto dura en secreto.

Kohaku arqueó sus cejas. Estaba en total desacuerdo con Rin respecto a eso, pero no iba a decírselo aún. Mejor esperar hasta que su paciencia se acabara por ese estúpido asunto. —Sí, lo que sea. Deja esa asquerosidad. —dijo, refiriéndose al algodón que ya había disminuido su tamaño considerablemente. — Yo te compraré algo que en verdad te gustará.

Rin se aferró al dulce como si fuera su última comida. —Pero si esto me encanta. No es necesario que me compres nada, estoy bien así.

—Tonterías. —respondió él, y antes de que Rin pudiera reaccionar bien, la tomó de la mano y comenzó a guiarla entre la multitud en camino hacia algún puesto de dulces. Vio que ella seguía sacándole trozos al algodón. — Deja eso, no es bueno que sigas comiendo mucho. —y sin más, se lo quitó de las manos y lo tiro en un basurero que estaba de pasada.

Ella detuvo su andar y lo miró boquiabierta. —¿Por qué has echo eso? —se quejó. — Me lo estaba comiendo. No tenías derecho.

Él encogió los hombros, no entendiendo porqué tanto escándalo por un simple algodón. —Es basura dulce, Rin. Te compraré algo que te encantará.

—Eso me encantaba. —remarcó con algo de enojo. — De todos modos no tenías que haberlo tirado, podía habérselo dado a algún niño.

Kohaku resopló con cansancio. —Está bien, mira. —se acercó a ella para besarla en la mejilla. — Estuve mal, pero te lo compensaré.

Ella se alejó medio enfadada. —No es necesario, ya no quiero nada.

Él no le hizo caso alguno y se dirigió hacia el puesto más cercano. Ella no lo siguió y tampoco le prestó atención hacia dónde iba, solo se quedó bajo una farola lamentando por su algodón de azúcar. Cuando Kohaku regresó minutos después, vio por su vista periférica que le estaba ofreciendo algo. Al levantar su mirada se encontró con una manzana caramelizada incada a un palillo.

Ella miró incrédula hacia la fruta. —¿En serio? ¿manzana? Prácticamente tengo pesadillas con ellas desde que llegué aquí.

El sonrió. —Estas tienen caramelo, por lo que son aún más ricas. —Ella resopló y aunque no le apetecía para nada comerse una manzana, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar pues, no iba hacer que él gastara dinero para nada y tampoco quería desperdiciar.

—Sabía que aceptarías. —comentó Kohaku, y aprovechó el que ella estaba un poco desconcertada y que ya no estaban cerca de sus amigos para estampar su boca sobre la de ella y besarla de manera arrebataradora.

Más tarde, el sol ya se había ocultado y el oscuro cielo se llenó de brillantes estrellas junto a la luna, pero el festejo seguía en pleno apogeo. Era evidente que todos la estaban pasando muy bien en el festival. Sesshomaru se encontraba lo más alejado que podía del aquel barullo. Por suerte para él, mañana era tiempo de regresar a la ciudad y ya todo volvería a la normalidad en su vida.

Excepto por Rin...

Ella no regresaría a él. Ni ahora y segurísimo que nunca. No lo perdonaría el que él no haya confiado en ella desde el principio y por todo el infierno que tuvo que pasar por su culpa. Ese tipo de pensamientos lo tenían malhumorado desde la mañana, de ahora en adelante tenía mucho por que pasar e intentar arreglar.

—¿Aquí te aíslas de todo?

Se giró al escuchar la voz de Jakotsu. —Es mejor así. —dijo. — No soporto las multitudes. —arqueó sus cejas hacia él. — Por otra parte, he oído que tú te mezclas bastante bien al igual que los demás.

Jakotsu bufó y se recostó contra un árbol. —Créeme, es mejor para todos que esté alejado. Si llego a ver un día más a Rin con el idiota de Kohaku pegado a ella como una asquerosa sanguijuela, lo perderé por completo y lo haré pedazos.

—¿Es tanto tu odio por ese imbécil? —cuestionó el peliplata. Él también siempre detestó a Kohaku, pero no se dejaba envolver por su desprecio tanto como para perder el control y golpearlo donde fuera.

Jakotsu dejó escapar un suspiro melancólico y cerró brevemente sus ojos, como si su mente estuviese siendo invadida en ese momento por un par de recuerdos tormentosos. — Si aún no sientes suficiente motivación para alejar a mi prima de él; entonces déjame que te cuente la razón del porqué detesto a Kohaku Shiraiwa, y porqué es que haré lo que sea para alejarlo de mi prima de la manera que sea que se tenga que hacer. —dijo con una voz oscura llena de decisión. — Ese imbécil no merece a Rin, por más que todos la vean dizque "feliz" junto a él, ella solo está atormentada por lo que le pasó y como él es quien la está consolando, por así decirlo, y siempre estuvo para ella, mi prima creé que está enamorada cuando en verdad está siendo manipulada por sus asquerosas y sucias tácticas. Lo mismo hizo con mi hermana... pero tú me ayudarás de que con Rin no suceda lo mismo. Aún estamos a tiempo.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño con intriga mientras lo veía expectante. —Bien. Te escucho.

Kagura y Abi caminaban entre la gente en busca de las personas que serían el objetivo principal en el plan que habían pensado. No le llevó mucho dar con ellas e inmediatamente se acercaron emocionadas hasta una bonita y alta pelirroja, quien estaba teniendo una entretenida conversación con sus tres amigas.

Se quedaron a una distancia prudente, tratando de no verse tan obvias, pero lo suficiente como para que las muchachas pudieran oírlas claramente.

Kagura carrazpeo para llamar la atención. Las chicas la miraron fugazmente para luego volver a su charla un segundo después. — ¡Ay, Abi, este lugar es tan increíble! —comenzó con una charla trivial. — Quisiera quedarme aquí para siempre.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Abi suspiró, siguiéndole el juego. — Todo es tan maravilloso y tranquilo. Lástima que mañana tengamos que regresar a nuestras rutinarias y tristes vidas.

—¡Oh! Es verdad. Pero déjame decirte que la que ya no será rutinaria y triste es la de Rin.

—¿Rin? —objetó Abi, recordando su libreto ensayado. — ¿Nuestra amiga?

—¡Por supuesto! Rin Murakami. No me digas que aún no te has enterado de las buenas nuevas. —miró brevemente por encima de su hombro a la pelirroja, y vio como ella las miraba de igual manera tratando de ser indiscreta. Sonrió satisdecha; el pez estaba picando. — Ella... está embarazada.

Abi abrió los ojos como platos y dejó escapar un jadeo de fingida sorpresa.—¡¿Cómo?! ¿Rin Murakami, embarazada?

El grupito de chicas disminuyó su charla para poder oír con más detalles lo que estaban hablando.

—Shhh, Abi. —dijo Kagura. — Que apenas me lo dijo anteayer y teme que esto se sepa. Fui a la primera a quien se lo dijo porque obviamente me tiene más confianza. —sonrió encantada. — Además... eso no es todo.

—¿Qué más? —Kagura se acercó un poco a ella tratando de crear suspenso entre las muchachas que para ese entonces, ya no se molestaron en disimular que también estaban oyendo su conversación. — Ella sospecha que ya está de más de cuatro semanas, pues ha tenido los síntomas desde hace mucho. Además... también sabe con seguridad que ese bebé... es de Kohaku.

—¡Oh mi Dios! Pero si ellos apenas han empezado a salir.

—Eso oficialmente, Abi. Pero ellos ya se veían a escondidas desde hace muchísimo, incluso cuando ella aún salía con Sesshomaru. Han tenido encuentros a su espalda, tu sabes... en una de esas la pobre polluela no se cuidó como lo hacia con Sessh, y pues... ahora está esperando un bebé. Cien por ciento confirmado.

Abi puso una cara de indignación. —Que barbaridad. Pobrecita de Rin, tan joven y con un bebé en camino. —Kagura se encogió de hombros. — Sí, bueno... lo malo sería que Sesshomaru crea que es suyo cuando lo sepa. Será un total desastre cuando se entere que ella lo ha estado engañando desde hace mucho tiempo con su mejor amigo. —suspiró melancólica. — Será todo un lío por venir. Pero bueno, creo que será mejor ir a buscarla y mostrarle, como buenas amigas que somos, nuestro apoyo y que puede contar con nosotras para lo que necesite.

Su amiga asintió en acuerdo y pronto comenzaron a caminar hacia ninguna parte en específico, perdiéndose una vez más entre el tumulto de personas. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, detuvieron su caminata y voltearon a mirarse con sonrisas muy satisfechas.

—Excelente. —elogió Kagura. — Maiya Mizuko y su sequito son el cuarteto de brujas chismosas más insoportables de toda la escuela, y no dudaría que de Japón también. Saben todo de todo el mundo y no escatiman en detalles a la hora de abrir la boca y hacer correr rumores. En menos de una semana toda la escuela se enterará del embarazo de Rin y su amorío con Kohaku. —dejó escapar el aire con ansiedad de sólo imaginarse lo que se avecinaba. — Sólo quisiera estar presente al momento en que llegue a oídos de Sesshomaru.

—Será de película. —aseguró Abi.

—¿Por quién has votado? —preguntó Kohaku a Rin. Todos se encontraban mirando expectantes hacia el escenario, donde dentro de unos minutos se daría a conocer a los coronados de ese año. Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. — Es un secreto. Espero que tú no hayas votado por mí, ya fui coronada el año pasado y no me apetece serlo de nuevo este año. —además de que sería una total humillación que Sesshomaru también sea coronado nuevamente, pues era obligatorio que los reyes se besaran en el escenario y luego posaran para una foto la cual sería puesta en una repisa tras un vidrio en el pasillo del colegio... a la vista de todos.

A Rin le entraron escalofríos de solo imaginarse lo bochornoso que sería si él se negaba frente a todos a cumplir como Rey junto a ella; que lo haría sin dudar pues, ahora que la despreciaba con el alma, segurísimo que no querría relacionarse con ella ni para esos asuntos escolares y solo la haría pasar un humillate y vergonzoso momento a la vista de todos.

—Por supuesto que voté por ti. —confirmó él con una brillante sonrisa. —¿Quién más hermosa que tú en nuestro colegio?

Rin bufó con decepción. —Si salgo con cierto Taisho entonces no te pongas todo loco. —advirtió seriamente. Inmediatamente el semblante de Kohaku se volvió agrio. — Ni pensarlo. Si ese idiota creé que vas a pararte allí y actuarás como su Reina entonces va a llevarse una enorme decepción. No me importa montar un escándalo, pero él no volverá a tocarte ni un solo pelo nunca jamás.

Ella lo miró escandalizada. —Está bien. —soltó segundos después, sin saber qué más decir. — Tampoco es para tanto. —soltó una risa con intención de dispersar la incómoda tensión que se había formado entre ellos dos. — No es como si él aceptará de todos modos. Además, ni siquiera estoy segura de que nos tocará a él y a mí nuevamente. Así que son solo... divagaciones. —se puso de puntillas y lo beso en la mejilla. — No te alteres.

Él la abrazó. — Era solo una advertencia.

En eso Hakudoshi pasó por al lado de ellos en dirección hacia alguna parte, tenía un paquete de papas fritas en sus manos la cual Rin le arrebató tan pronto cruzó por su lado. Él se detuvo abruptamente y los miró de ida y vuelta entrecerrando sus ojos en clara sospecha. —¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? Han estado encima del otro todo el día.

Rin se metió un puñado de papas a la boca y encogió sus hombros, fingiendo que no sabía de qué hablaba el muchacho. — Somos mejores amigos, siempre estamos encima del otro cada vez que nos vemos.

Hakudoshi miró hacia Kohaku, quien solo asintió resignado a las palabras de Rin. —La quiero mucho.

—No me jodan, ustedes están saliendo.

Rin casi se atragantó y comenzó a toser en busca de aire. —¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó medio afónica. Él bufó, tenía una expresión aburrida. — Ya no fingan; Bankotsu me lo contó, dijo que Kohaku lo declaró ayer durante el almuerzo. También me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie.

Rin lo tomó de su abrigo y la acercó a ella mirándolo de forma amenazadora. —Y será mejor que no lo hagas y mantengas tu boca cerrada. —advirtió. —¿O sino qué? —objetó su amigo. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, tratando de intimidarlo. —No querrás saber.

Lo soltó y continuó comiendo como si nada sus papas, mientras Hakudoshi se acomodaba su ropa. —Bah, no es como si eso fuera un gran secreto; todos nos dimos cuenta ya de la cara de perro enamorado que pone éste cuando te ve. —comentó apuntando a Kohaku. — Incluso Bankotsu y yo se lo dijimos cuando estábamos en el campamento, pero como el cobarde que es, nos lo negó.

Rin miró sorprendida hacia su novio, él desvió su mirada y bufó incómodo. Iba a asesinar a Hakudoshi por bocazas cuando tuviera tiempo. —Hmm... trataba en lo posible de no ser tan obvio. —aclaró. El albino resopló de manera burlona. — Sí, no hiciste un buen trabajo si quieres saberlo. Ella es muy ingenua, solo por eso te has salvado.

Kogaku lo miró enojado. —Ya, para con esto.

—Lo que sea, solo estoy malhumorado porque me la bajan a todas.

Rin decidió que sería mejor cambiar de tema. —Amm ¿a quién has votado tú? —preguntó a Hakudoshi. Él sonrió con picardía como siempre. — A quiénes, mejor dicho.

Kohaku frunció el ceño. —¿Se puede hacer eso?

—Por supuesto que no. —respondió el muchacho. — Pero como yo no soy de seguir las reglas porque soy un rufian, chico malo, playboy, todo un pandillero y... —¡Ya entendimos! —lo cortó Rin.

—Voté por todas. —confesó sin más. —¿Cómo por todas? —objetó Kohaku. Él encogió sus hombros. — Por todas mis amigas, ya sabes, Aome, Rin, Sango, Kikyo, Miyuki... —Ya nos quedó claro. —lo interrumpió esta vez el moreno.

Rin sonrió hacia él y lo abrazo. — Eres un encanto, Haku. —él correspondió al abrazo, muy encantado. Kohaku los observó por unos minutos muy incómodos en los cuales su ansiedad se hizo presente de manera desagradable, se pasó la mano por el rostro tratando de mantener la compostura y no perder el control, hasta que ya no aguantó ver a Rin siendo abrazada por otro que no fuera él y se acercó a ellos para separarlos. —Suficiente. —dijo de menera tosca y empujó lejos al muchacho.

Hakudoshi se tambaleaó brevemente y lo fulminó con la mirada. —Celoso. —murmuró para sí mismo.

En ese momento un micrófono desafinado sonó por los altavoces, haciendo que todos prestarán atención al escenario donde se encontraba el director junto a sus dos ayudantes quienes tenían en sus manos almohadones de color rojo con las coronas del Rey y la reyna sobre ellas.

—Muy bien señoras y señores, niños y niñas, ahora lo que todos aquí estábamos esperando. —anunció con un sobre blanco en su mano. — Mis asistentes han estado contando los votos durante los últimos minutos y ya tenemos al Rey y la Reyna de esta festividad. Pero antes de anunciarlos, recordemos con gran honor a los reyes del año pasado: Rin Murakami y Sesshomaru Taisho de la clase 4to "B", un fuerte aplauso para ellos.

Inmediatamente la foto donde salían ellos dos apareció en la pantalla grande y todos comenzaron a silbar y aplaudir. Rin agachó su mirada, sonrojada e incómoda por las miradas de los estudiantes cerca suyo. Kohaku a su lado, apretó fuertemente sus manos entrelazadas, demostrando lo desagradable que encontraba aquel recuerdo.

—Okey, entonces. —continuó el director. — Lo pasado pisado, así que ahora voy a anunciar a los nuevos reyes de este año de mi secundaria. Y ellos son: —un redoble de tambores comenzó a sonar, generando un poco de suspenso. El hombre abrió el sobre y frunció un poco el ceño al leer los nombres. — Los reyes del Festival de la manzana son... : Shiori Taisho y Bankotsu Murakami. Por favor, suban al escenario para la coronación, y felicidades.

Shiori estaba anonadada, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que alguien votaría por ella pues, ni siquiera iba a esa escuela y además nadie la conocía allí. De todos modos, eso no fue impedimento para que se dirigiera hacia el escenario, justosa para recibir su corona.

Subió los escalones con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, sintiéndose toda una diosa y muy complacida de haber elegido ponerse un vestido acampanado aquel día, al parecer el destino estaba a su favor, pues su atuendo tenía que estar a la altura ahora que era Reina.

Bankotsu no tardó en aparecer también segundos después. Se lo veía algo avergonzado, pero de todos modos también sonreía encantado con ser el ganador.—Era obvio que le ganaría a todos estos perdedores. —comentó con arrogancia. — Es la primera vez que vengo aquí y mírame, me han escogido como su Rey.

—¿Y yo entonces? Ni siquiera voy a su colegio. Aunque admito que saben votar estos chicos.

Las coronas les fueron puestas y tras un agradecimiento de cada uno por el micrófono, la multitud comenzó a pedir por el beso entre Rey y Reina. Shiori sonrió medio incómoda, ella no quería besar a Bankotsu, quería besar a su hermano.

Por otro lado, Bankotsu estaba nervioso pues él no tenía idea de que todo eso venía con beso. Antes no tendría el menor problema de besar a la chica que fuera, pero ahora el asunto había cambiado ya que estaba saliendo con Sara, solo a ella le pertenecia ese privilegio.

Luego de unos segundos el público comenzó a ponerse insistente, por lo que no quedaba otra salida que complacerlos con un simple y casto beso y todos felices. Así que cuando un reflector rojo alumbró a ambos, Bankotsu se acercó a Shiori sin vacilar, cuanto más antes terminaran con eso, mejor. La tomó de la cintura y la pegó a él, bajando su cabeza para estar a la altura de sus labios. Ella lo miró sorprendida por su atrevimiento. —Serás muy afortunado por esto, no cualquiera tiene el privilegio de besarme, eh.

—Eres tan egocéntrica. —señaló con una sonrisa. — Aunque admito que tienes razones para serlo.

Shiori lo miró de manera coqueta. — ¿Estás halagándome? —no le dio tiempo para responder y estampó sus labios sobre los de él, inmediatamente los presentes se desataron en aplausos, silbidos y vítores. El público estaba contento y satisfecho.

Rin estaba carcajeándose al ver a su primo y a Shiro besándose en el escenario. —¡No lo puedo creer! —soltó emocionada. — ¡Esto es alucinante! ¡No tienen derecho a estar allí! O sea, ni siquiera tenían derecho de estar en este viaje ¡pero mírenlos nomas ahí arriba!

Hakudishi se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a su mejor amigo besar a la chica que le gustaba. —No lo entiendo ¿no que estaba saliendo con Sara y ahora la besa a ella en frente a todos?

Rin frunció el ceño y volteó a mirarlo extrañada por lo que había dicho. Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a fondo a qué se refería, porque los coloridos fuegos artificiales inundaron el cielo, robándose la completa atención de todos.

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno, todos se encontraban guardando sus equipajes en el enorme maletero del bus, pues ya era hora de volver a la ciudad a la vida rutinaria. Luego de tomar lista y asegurarse que todos se encontraban dentro del vehículo, el director dio la orden para partir el viaje de regreso.

Y así se pusieron en marcha.

Durante el viaje, Sesshomaru estaba muy concentrando observando a Rin, quien por casualidad, había tomado el asiento al otro lado del pasillo a su derecha. Kohaku, como siempre, estaba sentado a su lado platicándole de algo lo cual ella parecía no estar escuchando, sino más bien, ignorandolo y prestando, mejor, suma atención al paisaje por la ventanilla.

Después de que Jakotsu le contó todo lo que había sucedido con su hermana y cómo Kohaku la había usado y jugado con ella, estaba más que decidido, y como nunca, a quitar a esa basura de la vida de Rin como diera lugar.

Ella no podía seguir al lado de tal persona tóxica, no siento tan pura como era. No podía dejar que él la contaminara con la clase de alma sucia que tenía.

Pero había algo que no comprendía aún de todo aquello lo cual no lo había dejado dormir durante toda la noche; ¿Si Rin sabía lo que Kohaku le había echo a su prima tal como Jakotsu se lo dijo; ¿por qué razón y para este entonces, aún permitía que ese insecto se acercase a ella? ¿No debería estar odiándolo y despreciandolo desde hace años por lo basura que era al aprovecharse de una inocente chica? ¿Por haber usado a su prima? Con eso ya tendría que haberle bastado hace mucho a ella para darse cuenta la clase de cucaracha rastrera que era su mejor amigo. Entonces ¿por qué Rin seguía al lado de tal bestia inservible? ¡incluso ahora había aceptado ser su novia! ¿Qué demonios pasaba por esa hermosa cabecita que no le importaba en lo más mínimo salir con alguien así? ¿Qué tanto sabía realmente ella? ¿Acaso Kohaku le había lavado el cerebro cómo tanto Jakotsu lo aseguraba?

Deseaba con fervor tener respuestas a esas preguntas lo más pronto posible, pero sabía que no sería nada fácil ya que la única que podría dárselas era irónicamente la mismísima Rin, y ella para este entonces, y gracias a lo idiota y ciego que había sido él; lo detestaba y no le daba ya ni siquiera una segunda mirada.

Tenía un gran, gran obstáculo en su camino, lo cual podía haberse evitado desde un principio, pero él y el destino decidieron complicarlo todo desde que los problemas habían empezado.

—¡Ay, Sessh! —Shiori apareció de la nada y tomó asiento a su lado, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos e impidiendole poder seguir viendo a Rin. —¿Ésta bien si me siento aquí?

—Has lo que quieras. —respondió él, mirando ahora hacia su cabeza donde reposaba una elegante corona. Ella notó eso y sonrió radiante. —Ahora soy una Reina. Debo admitir que no me lo esperaba pero... era bastante obvio porque resulté ser la más hermosa en toda tu escuela y déjame decirte con gran seguridad... también lo soy de todo Japón. Eso no es sorpresa para nadie ya que me tocó la suerte de nacer en dos ramas familiares con los genes y linaje más finos, elegantes y hermosos. —suspiró de manera soñadora. — Sé que es un pecado verse tan bien, pero ¿qué le voy hacer? Ya estoy condenada. ¿Qué dices, Sessh? —preguntó cuándo notó que él no dejaba de mirarla fijamente. — No me has felicitado ni dicho nada aún.

Se la quedó viendo un par de segundos más, replanteandose cosas en sus pensamientos, hasta que notó que ella realmente esperaba oír salir un comentario de sus labios por todo lo que había dicho. Lo pensó por un momento. —Digna. —dijo sin más, y Shiori sonrió satisfecha. — Obviamente.

El viaje se pasó rápido para todos, y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban estacionando en la entrada de la escuela. Varias personas se encontraban allí esperando a algunos de los alumnos para llevarlos cada cual a su casa. Bajaron del bus, y mientras el director charlaba con algunos de los padres que se encontraban allí, los demás se dispusieron a tomar sus equipajes y despedirse de sus amigos.

Rin estaba buscando sus cosas en el maletero junto al mayordomo de su familia quien fue a recogerla, cuando Inuyasha se le acercó. —Rin ¿quieres ir con nosotros? Trajeron el auto de Sesshomaru, podemos regresar todos juntos luego de dejar a Aome en su casa.

Ella levantó su mirada hacia él con una sonrisa agradecida y negó. —No, gracias, Genki ya está aquí con el auto, mis padres lo mandaron. —señaló hacia el hombre quien ya estaba cargando sus cosas en el baúl del vehículo. Justo en ese momento, vio cuando Miyuki se metía en el BMW de Sesshomaru. — Además, ya no creo que hubiesemos entrado todos en el auto de todas formas.

Inuyasha se giró y siguió con su vista hacia donde ella tenía su mirada. —Hmp, puedo decirle a ese idiota que la baje y te dé lugar a ti. —Rin rodó sus ojos y soltó una breve risa. — Sí, buena suerte con eso. —contestó sarcástica. — De todos modos, ya me estaba yendo. Así que nos vemos.

—¡Espera! —la detuvo antes de que se alejara. Ella lo miró expectante. — ¿Vendrás esta noche a mi casa, verdad?

—¿Qué hay esta noche en tu casa?

—Solo una simple cena entre nosotros, nada especial. Pero me gustaría que asistieras.

Asistir a la cena en casa de Inuyasha significaba que había una probabilidad del noventa y nueve por ciento de que se cruzara con Sesshomaru en algún momento de la noche, y eso llevaría a un gran disgusto por parte de ambos, sumado a la incomodidad que surgiría el que ella y Kohaku estuviesen sentados en la misma mesa que él, lo que resultaría todo en una agobiante cena la cual no sería para nada disfrutado por ella y solo la haría sentirse nerviosa, incómoda y fuera de lugar durante toda la noche.

Además de que Sesshomaru le había dejado bien en claro que ya no quería que ella volviera a pisar su casa jamás.

—No debes preocuparte por lo que piense ese idiota. —dijo Inuyasha al notarla dudosa y pensativa por su invitación. Dedujo acertadamente que estaba pensando en su hermano y su devastadora relación. — Sabes lo antisocial que es, seguro que se encierra en su habitación durante la cena ya que debe estar cansado de las personas, y más de nosotros.

En ese instante Sesshomaru comenzó a tocar la bocina de su auto para que Inuyasha se diera prisa. —Escucha, sólo avísame a qué hora estarás allí. —dijo finalmente. — En verdad me gustaría que asistieras. Bankotsu ya me confirmó que irá, espero que tú también vayas. —sin esperar a que ella respondiera, se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo hacia el auto antes de que su hermano decidiera irse sin él.

Rin los vio marcharse mientras seguía replanteándose las posibilidades de asistir a la cena en casa de Sesshomaru. De repente un auto negro se detuvo junto a ella y la ventanilla del asiento trasero bajó dejando ver a Bankotsu, quien le hizo señas para que entrase al auto.

Una vez dentro del vehículo junto a su primo y ya en marcha hacia su casa, Rin se giró hacia él al recordar las palabras de Inuyasha. —¿Has aceptado ir a la cena en casa de inuyasha esta noche?

Él Sonrió y encogió sus hombros. —Claro ¿por qué no?

—Pues... pensé que no querrías tener que cruzarte con... Sesshomaru.

—Nada de eso. —bufó. — No pienso verle la cara a ese idiota durante ningún momento. Además seguro que ni siquiera estará presente, así que me ahorraré muchos disgustos. —la tomó de la mano dándole un ligero apretón. — No debes preocuparte por nada, no pienso montar un escándalo o algo.

Inuyasha también le había dicho lo mismo, pero con la suerte que tenía seguro que terminaría encontrándose con Sesshomaru en algún momento de la noche.

Finalmente llegaron a casa después de un corto viaje. El mayordomo se encargó de bajar sus cosas, y después de una larga y acalorada bienvenida por parte de sus padres y su abuela hacia ambos jóvenes, Rin por fin pudo meterse a la paz y tranquilidad de su habitación para poder descansar. Se dio un largo y relajante baño de burbujas, comió el delicioso almuerzo que le trajeron y decidió tener las horas restantes para dormir una larga y dulce siesta.

El timbre de su celular sonando con un mensaje la sacó de sus sueños tiempo después. Estiró su brazo hacia la mesita de luz y tomó el aparato para ver de quién se trataba.

 **Kohaku:** _Hola, hermosa. En media hora estaré en tu casa._

Vio la hora; las siete de la tarde ¿En qué momento había dormido tanto? Sólo recordaba haber puesto su cabeza en la almohada y se había dejado ir completamente. Se levantó y fue derecho a su baño para cepillar sus dientes y peinarse. Una vez que estuvo lista, fue hacia su armario para buscar algo que ponerse. Se decidió por una manga larga blanca con rayas negras, falda negra de cintura alta acampanada, medias bucaneras del mismo color y un par de botitas de cuero con plataforma alta igualmente negras. Se maquilló de manera natural y por último se puso un pañuelo rojo en su cuello para evitar resfríarse.

Estaba echándose un poco de perfume cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Se puso en pie de la silla de su tocador y fue apresurada a abrirle, encontrándose con un sonriente Kohaku.

Él la evaluó de pies a cabeza, viéndose muy complacido con su vestimenta. —No esperaba que te arreglaras tanto sólo para recibirme. Aunque no me quejo para nada, estás muy hermosa. —ella agachó su mirada, sonrojándose por su cumplido. — Gracias, tú. —respondió y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla como saludo. Kohaku no estuvo conforme con eso, y se lo hizo saber acercándola más a él y pegando sus labios a los suyos en un suave beso.

Cuando se separaron segundos después, él acarició su mejilla. —Ahora, eso sí es un saludo. —comentó. Ella sonrió mirándolo a los ojos y asintió. Lo hizo pasar a su habitación cerrando su puerta. Cuando se giró nuevamente hacia él, bajó la vista hacia su mano donde él le estaba entregando algo y vio que se trataba de un bonito osito de peluche color blanco con un moño rojo en el cuello. —Para ti. —señaló Kohaku. — Lo compré de camino aquí. Quería hacerte un regalo, pero no sabía qué podría comprarte que tú no tuvieras, dado que ya tienes de todo.

Rin lo miró con ternura y agarró el oso entre sus manos. —Es tan lindo, no tenías porqué molestarte. —acarició al oso y luego se lanzó a abrazarlo.— Gracias, me encanta.

Él correspondió al abrazo y suspiró satisfecho porque le hubiese gustado un regalo tan simple.—Aunque debemos admitir que no le hace justicia a esa enorme cosa de allí. —señaló hacia una esquina de la habitación en donde se encontraba un enorme oso de color marrón claro, de más o menos tres metros. Cortesía de Sesshomaru por el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Rin.

Ella miró incómoda hacia el enorme peluche. —Mmm... sí, yo... debo deshacerme de él, lo pondré en el ático. Bueno, le diré a Bankotsu que lo haga ya que no creo que yo pueda levantar esa cosa.

—No tienes que hacer eso sólo para darme el gusto. —dijo él. Aunque en secreto estaba muy complacido de que ella desechara ya, aunque sea, uno de los tantos regalos que tenía de Sesshomaru.

Empezaría por ese y luego vería cómo la persuadía para deshacerse de los demás.

—No, nada de eso. —contestó Rin. — Planeaba hacerlo desde hace un tiempo, de todos modos, no es como si me gustasen mucho los peluches. —Kohaku la miró incrédulo, luego alrededor de la habitación, donde había varios muñecos y osos en muebles y estanterías. Arqueó sus cejas hacia ella.

—Los grandes, me refiero. —recalcó avergonzada. — Amm... de todos modos... ¿nos vamos ya? —preguntó. Kohaku frunció el ceño, no entendía a qué se refería ella. Se lo iba a preguntar pero no tuvo oportunidad porque en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Bankotsu entró para interrumpirlos.

—¿Y, nos vamos ya? —preguntó al igual que su prima. Rin lo fulminó con la mirada. — ¡Tienes que golpear, idiota! —Bankotsu encogió sus hombros. — Hmp, tonterías prima. Sabía que no estarías haciendo nada raro con este patán. Ahora vámonos de una vez por todas.

—¿A dónde irán? —al fin pudo preguntar Kohaku. Rin se giró hacia él, sintiéndose de repente algo incómoda. — Huumm... Creí que sabías que iríamos a cenar en casa de Inuyasha ¿no te lo dijo Sango?

—Ah, eso. Inuyasha nos invitó sí. —la miró con acusación en sus ojos. — Pero tenía la esperanza de que tú no asistirías por muy obvias razones y que podíamos pasar la noche juntos sólo tú y yo. O quizás ir a otra parte.

—¡De ninguna manera! —objetó firmemente Bankotsu, interponiéndose entre ellos. — Ya quedamos con Inuyasha, y Rin no va a ir a ninguna parte si no es conmigo, y mucho menos de noche. Además, será entretenido. Vamos a divertirnos un rato, a pasarla bien y distraer nuestra mente de todos los problemas que tenemos.

Kohaku apretó sus puños y miro seriamente al moreno, dejándole bien en claro con su oscuro semblante que no le gustó para nada el que se haya metido entre sus planes con Rin. —¿Quién es su novio? —preguntó irónico. — ¿Tú o yo?

Bankotsu bufó con burla, mientras sin dudarlo tomó la mano de Rin. — Créeme, Kohaku, no querrás ir allí. —advirtió con ligera gracia, pero ambos sabían que estaba hablando muy en serio en el que él se pusiera protector con Rin si Kohaku intentaba obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quisiera o ese tipo de cosas. —Ahora vámonos que me muero de hambre.

Jaló a Rin consigo sin importarle en lo más mínimo si Kohaku los estaba siguiendo o no, o si él incluso iría a la cena. Pronto se encontraron del otro lado de la calle frente a la puerta principal. Bankotsu tocó el timbre y esperaron a que alguien los atendiera. En eso, vieron a Kohaku tomarse su tiempo al encaminarse hacia ellos.

Rin miró a su novio, luego a su primo. —Fuiste algo grosero con él. —lo acusó. Bankotsu levantó ambas cejas con una mirada incrédula. — Si tú querías venir a cenar para cumplir con Inuyasha, tú lo vas a hacer. Él no tiene porqué intentar persuadirte para que cambies de opinión y le complascas.

—Tal vez solo pensó que no me apetecería estar aquí por tú ya sabes quién. Es considerado.

—Sabes que no hay ni un tipo de problema con eso, así que debes estar tranquila. Pase lo que pase, yo siempre voy a protegerte de todo.

—Me tiene a mí para eso ahora. —comentó Kohaku cuando los alcanzó. — Bueno, en realidad siempre me tuvo, pero ahora estamos más unidos que nunca así que no creo que necesite tanto de ti.

Bankotsu se perdió la oportunidad intentar dejarle las cosas bien en claro a Kohaku desde un principio, ya que la puerta de la mansión fue abierta dejando ver al mayordomo Jaken, quien después de una breve reverencia como saludo, se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. —El amo Inuyasha esta con sus demás amigos esperándolos en el patio trasero. —anunció. —Déjenme que los acompaño hasta allí.

Los tres lo siguieron hasta dicho lugar, donde una mesa larga estaba colocada bajo un techo con columnas adornados con lucecitas de color blanco. Shiori fue la primera en verlos llegar. Inmediatamente se puso en pie de su asiento y fue entusiasmada a recibirlos. Pero la felicidad le duró poco al ver que sólo se trataba de ellos tres, y no estaba incluido cierta persona como ella esperaba. —¿Y Jakotsu? —preguntó a Rin. — ¿Acaso no iba a venir con ustedes?

Rin torció levemente su cara con disgusto al oír el nombre de su primo, a quien no había visto desde la discusión que tuvieron. —No sé nada de él, y tampoco me interesa. Pero puedo asegurarte que no va a venir; vive del otro lado de la ciudad.

El semblante de Shiori recayó al oír, lo que era para ella, malas noticias. Se había ilucinado mucho con la idea de ver otra vez a Jakotsu, y por burla del destino, él no apareció. Agachó su cabeza y se encogió de hombros. —Lo que sea. —murmuró desanimada. — No es como si yo le importara de todos modos. Quizás esté con la bruja de Miyuki ya que por sospechosa coincidencia, ella tampoco se encuentra aquí, solo su hermanastro. Cómo sea, mejor me voy a mi habitación.

Sin decir más, se metió dentro de la mansión cabizbaja y a pasos apresurados.

—Pobrecita. —dijo Rin, algo angustiada por su amiga. — Me da una pena. Jakotsu es un idiota por preferir estar con Miyuki teniendo a una hermosa muchacha como Shiori tras suyo.

—El corazón quiere, lo que el corazón quiere. —comentó Bankotsu viendo hacia Sara, quien desvío su mirada de él viéndose algo molesta. Él sabía muy bien que su disgusto tenía que ver con el beso que tuvieron que darse obligadamente él y Shiori el día de ayer. Todos sabían que era parte del show, pero por alguna extraña razón, Sara le dijo que ella no lo había notado muy fingido y por eso se encontraba algo cortante con él.

Cosas de chicas...

Pero ya buscaría él la manera de hacer que ella entendiera que si fuera por él, no hubiese besado a la hermosa chica bajo ninguna circunstancia.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que la cena se sirviera y luego ya todos estaban disfrutando de la deliciosa comida. Tal como Inuyasha le había dicho a Rin, Sesshomaru no se encontraba en la mesa con ellos y tampoco lo había visto por ningún lugar de la casa durante su ida al baño y a la cocina en busca de una bebida, pero aún así, ella podía sentir dentro de ella que él se encontraba cerca.

Esa noche para sorpresa de ella, tampoco estaban allí Abi, Kikyo y Kagura. Lo que era una sorpresa porque desde que Kagura regresó a la ciudad, las tres, junto con Sara, no habían dejado de reunirse con sus amigos y hasta parecía que a Aome y a las demás, no les importaba ya tanto como antes, ya que Kikyo y las tres restantes, habían sido siempre enemigas para Rin y sus amigas.

Su vida realmente había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados en los últimos cuatro meses. Jamás hubiese llegado a creer que eso ocurriría si alguien venía y se lo contaba.

—¡Ya, para con eso! —la voz entre risas de Ayame, la sacó de sus pensamiento. Al parece le estaba retando a Hakudoshi por algo que había estado haciendo. Hace un tiempo atrás, a Inuyasha se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de abrir una botella de champagne, y ahora el muchacho se encontraba medio pasado de copas y cuando estaba así, se salía totalmente de control.

Y Rin lo encontraba gracioso al verlo en esa situación, por lo que comenzó a reír cuando el albino empezó a decir un montón de cosas incoherentes, hasta que... —Quiero hacer un brindis por la feliz pareja. —anunció, tomando una copa y golpeando el borde con una cuchara. Todos dejaron su charla de lado y le prestaron atención. Cuando Hakudoshi miró hacia ella y a Kohaku, inmediatamente el miedo la invadió. Él no estaba por anunciar lo que ella se temía ¿verdad? ¡No se atrevería!

Pero su amigo sonrió, y Rin supo en ese momento que el muy idiota sí lo haría. Miró hacia Kohaku a su lado, pero él sólo la tomó de las manos y le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora ¿acaso no iba a detener al albino que estaba por abrir su gran bocota bajo los efectos del alcohol?

Abrió su boca para hacerlo ella, pero Hakudoshi fue más rápido, y antes de que ella pudiese detenerlo, anunció hacia todos: —Un brindis por la nueva y feliz pareja: Kohaku y Rin. Quienes han comenzado a salir desde... —puso un dedo en su barbilla como gesto de pensamiento. Luego encogió sus hombros. — Quién sabe cuándo, y no importa. Pero brindo por el amor que se siente en el aire con solo mirarlos, les deseo mucha felicidad. Ah, y Kohaku: que bueno que por fin dejaste de ser un idiota y te la declaraste ¡salud!

Inmediatamente todos, a excepción de Bankotsu y Sara, voltearon a mirarlos sorprendidos y con gestos de preguntas. Rin se sonrojó visiblemente y deseo que la tierra se abriese y la tragase de lleno en ese momento.

—¿Es cierto lo que acaba de decir? —preguntó Inuyasha, mirando de ida y vuelta entre ella y Kohaku. — ¿Ustedes están saliendo?

Rin tragó saliva y se removió incómoda en su asiento. Agachó brevemente su cabeza hacia sus manos, las cuales estaban algo sudadas por la ansiedad que la abrumada. Miró había Kohaku luego, y él se veía muy tranquilo y algo alegre por la confesión que su amigo soltó sin su permiso. Ella abrió su boca para negar dichas palabras, pero el mismísimo Kohaku fue quien la interrumpió esta vez: — Así es. —admitió con una brillante sonrisa, luego pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de ella para hacer hincapié de sus palabras. — Rin y yo somos novios ahora; estamos saliendo. Le confesé todo mi amor por ella hace un tiempo, y ella me ha echo muy feliz al aceptarme.

—Oh, por dios ¡que bueno! —los miró Sango, boquiabierta. Luego se acercó hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. — No puedo creerlo ¡que bueno! Me alegro mucho por ustedes. —abrazó fuertemente a Rin. — Eres mi cuñada ahora, has elegido de forma correcta ¡bienvenida a la familia! —les mostró la lengua en forma de burla a Inuyasha y Aome.

—No exageres. —dijo Inuyasha, cruzandose de brazos. — Ni que se fueran a casar.

—¡Oh, eso puede arreglarse! —intervino Hakudoshi, poniéndose de pie y tomado una cuchara, se paró frente a ellos tratando de hacer de cura de iglesia. — Kohaku Shiraiwa: ¿aceptas como esposa a Rin Murakami para amarla, respetarla y honrarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

Kohaku soltó una carcajada, luego miró a Rin y asintió. —Sí, acepto. —Hakudoshi miró a la muchacha esta vez. — Rin Murakami: ¿aceptas como esposo a este pendejo para amarlo, respetarlo y honrarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

Todos esperaron ansiosos a la repuesta de Rin, como si aquello se tratase de una boda real. Rin miró a todos los presentes, luego a Hakudoshi y por último a Kohaku. Se tapó la cara en vergüenza, luego dejó escapar una risa y asintió sin más.

—Por el poder que se me ha otorgado gracias a... —el albino miró hacia todos lados, luego levantó el objeto que tenía como micrófono. — Está cuchara; yo los declaro, marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Todos empezaron a reír por la ridículez del momento, mientras Kohaku besaba a Rin y ella aceptaba gustosamente.

Todo eso estaba siendo observado críticamente por Sesshomaru en el balcón de su habitación, que coincidentemente, daba al patio trasero de la mansión. Le entraron ganas de vomitar sólo con ver a su preciosa Rin siendo besaba por ese asqueroso renacuajo.

—A mí tampoco me gusta él para ella. —murmuró Shiori cuando apareció a su lado. — Rin es mucho para ese tonto. Siempre cuando estoy con ella te nombro a ti para molestarla y que te recuerde a todo momento.

Él la miró brevemente sobre su hombro. —¿Y funciona? —pregunto contrariado. Su prima encogió un hombro. — No puedo adivinar lo que ella piensa o siente. Pero estoy segurísima que ella aún te ama.

En ese momento Kohaku le dijo algo a Rin en su oído, algo que la hizo sonrojarse para luego soltar una suave risa y golpearlo de manera juguetona.

Sesshomaru apretó sus puños, intentando controlar la furia que surgía de su interior al verlos juntos. Miró a Shiori y tras haberlo pensado durante todo el viaje y su tarde libre, tomó una gran decisión que podría considerarse jugar sucio, pero en el amor y en la guerra; todo se vale. Y él estaba pasando por ambos. Así que se acercó a su prima y la abrazó, bajando su boca hacia el oído de ella para murmurarle lo que tenía planeado: —Tú vas a ayudarme a quitar a Kohaku de la vida de Rin. —empezó. Shiori estaba en shock por el abrazo inesperado y sus palabras, pero lo siguió escuchando atentamente. — Siempre presumes de poseer tal belleza que es imposible a que ningún hombres se resista a ti ¿verdad? Pues demuestramelo y engatusa a ese idiota. Haz que se sienta atraído hacia ti, tanto que llegue a confundirlo. Usa todas tus armas de seducción y quítalo de encima de Rin. Mientras tanto yo me encargaré de recuperarla. Será algo sencillo si ese imbécil no está encima de ella todos los días. Necesito que lo distraigas en cada ocasión que lo veas, no importa si ellos están juntos, tú sedúcelo con tus juegos y artimañas. Si eres tan buena como tanto presumes, sé que estará a tus pies en seguida.

La dejó ir y Shiori se lo quedó mirando boquiabierta mientas sus palabras se procesaban en su cabeza. Luego de unos segundos angustiantes para Sesshomaru, finalmente su prima pareció volver en sí. Lo miró de pies a cabeza, algo incómoda por lo que acababa de suceder. —No sé si funcionará. Ese muchacho parece idiota pero no lo es, te aseguro que podría llegar a sospechar algo. Además de que se lo nota muy enamorado de ella que no creo que siquiera voltee a ver a otra chica.

—Pero para eso estás tú ¿no? —objetó él. — Le demostrarás que nadie es inmune a tus encantos.

Shiori sonrió encantada, su ego estaba tan emocionado por dichas palabras. —Veré qué puedo hacer. —aceptó con una mirada coqueta. — Pero dime ahora ¿qué recibo yo a cambio por tomarme... ciertas molestias? Te aseguro que fingir estar atraída por alguien que no me gusta para nada no es tarea fácil.

El peliplata se acercó a ella de manera muy seria. —Si logras tu trabajo, entonces yo te conseguiré una cita con Jakotsu, para que tengas suficiente tiempo para engatusarlo a tu manera a él también.

—¿Y cómo lograrás eso? —preguntó, muy interesada por la oferta. Sesshomaru sonrió de esa manera que siempre había conseguido aterrarla. — Lo hará, porque me debe varios favores.

Shiori miró hacia Kohaku con una sonrisa fría y luego hacia él. —Echo. —contestó sin dudarlo.

Rin se encontraba en la cocina, buscando en la nevera cubitos de hielo para su refresco, cuando sintió una familiar presencia tras de sí. No se molestó en voltear, y tal parece que él estaba allí sólo para molestarla, ya que no lo escuchó buscar algo y hacer algún otro movimiento.

Decidió sólo ignorarlo como siempre, y mejor se puso a quitar el hielo de la cubetera para agregarle a su gaseosa. Estaba haciéndolo bien en fingir que no sabía que él se encontraba allí, hasta que Sesshomaru tuvo la grandísima idea de llevar más allá ese juego, y se le acercó por detrás, logrando hacer de un lío su mente y llevando así, a que ella intentará tomar su vaso y escapar de allí rápidamente antes de caer en su juegos. Pero los nervios del momento le jugaron una mala pasada y el vaso se le resbaló de las manos, cayendo con un fuerte estruendo en el suelo dejando un lío de fragmentos de vidrio y gaseosa en el pulido piso de la cocina.

Rin bufó con disgusto. —Mira lo que me hiciste hacer. —lo acusó, poniéndose de rodillas para juntar los pedazos de vidrios.

—Deja eso, podrías cortarte. —respondió simplemente, ignorando su disgusto y acusación. —Jaken se encargará de limpiarlo.

Se puso a la altura de ella y la tomó del brazo para que se detuviera, pero ella lo empujó para que la soltara. —No me toques.

Y la dejó ser, hasta que pasados unos segundos mientas ella recogía los vidrios escuchó un estrangulado siseo escapar de su garganta. Inmediatamente la tomó del brazo y la obligó a ponerse de pie para examinar su herida. Rin se safó de su agarre una vez más y acunó la herida contra su pecho para que él no pudiese verlo.

—Rin, no seas caprichosa. Deja que te revise, se te puede infectar.

—No es nada, sólo un pequeño corte. Estaré bien.

Pero Sesshomaru supo que estaba mintiendo cuando una gota de sangre adornó el piso, seguido de otras dos más. Preocupado, la tomó de los hombros y la giró para que la enfrentara, luego sin dudarlo, la tomó de la mano izquierda de donde provenía toda la sangre. Abrió su palma y vio el corte de más o menos cuatro centímetros que había en ella. —No es tan profundo, pero necesitarás usar una venda. Primero vamos a lavar un poco la sangre para poder curarte.

Ella no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que él estaba diciendo, si no que más bien estaba algo perdida por la suave mirada de preocupación que él tenía sobre ella y la manera en que estaba acariciando delicadamente su mano. Y por unos segundos, todo se sintió tan lindo y correcto, como si ellos aún estuviesen juntos y él la estaba cuidando. Todo era una perfecta fantasía que ella estaba aceptando gustosa, hasta que...

—¿Qué dominios se supone que está sucediendo aquí? —volvió a la realidad de forma abrupta al escuchar la voz de Kohaku entrando a la habitación.


	21. Capítulo 21

Ambos voltearon a mirarlo, y Rin, asustada, rápidamente apartó su mano del agarre de Sesshomaru, pero él en un acto de rebeldía, la volvió agarrar y tomó un paño de la encimera de la cocina para limpiar la sangre de su mano que aún se estaba derramando.

La ira de Kohaku al ver a su novia siendo tocada por el peliplata aumentó tras haber sido ignorado completamente, y se acercó muy enojado hacia ellos en grandes zancadas. —¡No la toques! —espetó, tomando a Rin del brazo y apartandola de él. Sesshomaru ni se inmutó por su arrebato y se cruzó de brazos sin perder la compostura, aunque por dentro se moria por estampar su puño en el estúpido rostro del moreno y llevarse a Rin lo más lejos posible de él.

—No te atrevas a tocar a mi novia otro vez. —advirtió Kohahu enfurecido. — Has perdido ese maldito derecho desde hace tiempo. Te lo he advertido una vez, te lo advierto ahora, pero no lo haré una tercera. Así que espero que se te quede bien grabado en la cabeza; no te la vuelvas a acercar.

Sesshomaru lo fulminó con la mirada, su semblante era de pura repugnancia hacia el muchacho. —Eres patético; crees que me causas miedo cuando lo único que me provocas es asco.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, imbécil. —remarcó, encolarizado por el insulto. — Aunque aparte de eso, lo que más despiertas en mí es lástima. —soltó una risa sin un ápice de gracia. — Mírate, siendo todo un idiota tratando de conseguir a mi chica ¿crees que no me doy cuenta que tus acercamientos hacia ellas son solo con el único objetivo de llevártela a la cama? —Rin dejó escapar un leve jadeo por sus indebidas acusaciones y lo miró horrorizada. — Kohaku ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡cierra la boca!

Él no tenía ni un derecho de hablar de eso como si ella no se encontrara allí.

Pero Kohaku pasó de ella y mejor se regodeó en victoria al ver la mueca de desagrado en el rostro del peliplata debido a la provocación de sus palabras. —No sabes lo que dices, imbécil. —respondió fríamente Sesshomaru. — Será mejor que cuides tus palabras conmigo.

—¿O qué? —objetó con burla el moreno. — ¿Vas a golpearme? Vamos entonces, hazlo. Golpéame y demuestrale a Rin con la clase de animal violento con el que salía, así recuerda ella también de paso porqué no tiene que hacercarse a ti y lo piensa muy bien la próxima vez antes de hacerlo. —concluyó, lanzando una mirada significativa hacia la pelinegra. Rin lo observó boquiabierta durante unos segundos, no creyendo haber oído bien ¿acaso la estaba acusando de estar con Sesshomaru allí por gusto, o se lo estaba imaginando?

Sea cómo sea, fue un golpe a su orgullo.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? Deja de decir estupideces, Kohaku. Sólo tuve un accidente y él solo se estaba cerciorando de que mi herida no fuera grave; es todo.

—Que oportuno. —contestó con incredulidad. —Rin bufó y dejó el paño de cocina sobre la encimera. —No tengo tiempo para esto, me voy a mi casa a curarme la herida. —pasó por en medio de ellos sin una mirada hacia ninguno de los dos, pero antes de siquiera alejarse, fue retenida por dos agarres en ambos brazos; el de Kohaku firmemente y el de Sesshomaru un poco más suave. Bajó la vista hacia ambas manos antes de mirar incrédula hacia sus dueños. Kohaku apretó fuertemente su mandíbula al ver que Sesshomaru había pasado una vez más sus advertencias por alto sobre tocar a su novia, por lo que la jaló hacia él bruscamente de manera posesiva para quitarla de su agarre. Rin se medio tambaleó por la acción, pero cuando logró recuperar la compostura, fulminó con su mirada a ambos muchachos.

—No es necesario que vayas hasta tu casa. —habló Sesshomaru antes de que ella pudiera quejarse por lo sucedido. — En el baño hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios con todo lo necesario, puedes curarte allí.

—Gracias por la oferta innecesaria. —contestó Kohaku en tono tosco. — Pero la curaré mejor en su casa, estará mejor que aquí.

Sesshomaru metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos para contener su rabia mientras se inclinaba hacia él de manera intimidante. —Entonces mejor ve y deja de perder el maldito tiempo en divagaciones mientras ella está aquí casi desangrándose.

Kohaku amagó con guíarla fuera de la habitación, pero Rin se apartó de el rápidamente. —Deja, no es necesario. —habló seriamente. — Usaré el baño de aquí, no es necesario armar un revuelo de todo esto. Estaré bien.

Sin permitirle objetar por su decisión, se giró y caminó en dirección a la puerta para salir de la cocina. Ambos hombres se quedaron viéndola hasta desaparecer cerca de las escaleras en dirección hacia el baño de huéspedes.

—No te quiero volver a ver cerca de ella. —advirtió Kohaku una vez más. — ¿Me has oído?

Sesshomaru lo miró con todo el depreció que sentía hacia él. —Si tanto te molesta ¿por qué no desapareces? —respondió, y comenzó a alejarse él también para salir de allí, pero las palabras de Kohaku lo retuvieron a medio camino: —¡Ni se te ocurra ir tras ella! —bramó con furia. — Déjala en paz, tú la botaste, ahora es mía.

El peliplata ni se molestó en enfrentarlo para darle su respuesta. —¿Me estás impidiendo ir a alguna parte de mi propia casa, o me lo estoy imaginando? —preguntó incrédulo. —Corrígeme si estoy equivocado.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. No te le acerques.

—¿Por qué no mejor dejas de decirme qué debo hacer en mi propia casa y te ocupas de tus malditos asuntos? Mi paciencia no es infinita y mucho menos contigo, así que ten cuidado con la forma en la que me hablas. Tú no me das malditas órdenes.

Sin esperar a su fastidiosa respuesta, continuó su camino fuera de la cocina y por cerca de las escaleras. Coincidentemente por allí justo se cruzó con Jaken, por lo que le hizo señas para que se acercara a él. —Retenlo todo el tiempo que puedas en la cocina. —murmuró para que Kohaku no lo escuchará. No le fue necesario explicarse, pues el mayordomo se daría cuenta cuando entrara a la habitación, por lo que solo continuó su camino sin decir más. Se metió por un largo pasillo ataviado de puertas, hasta llegar a la que tenía en mente. Esta estaba entreabierta, y mirando por la rendija, notó a Rin buscando algo en los cajones del lavamanos.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, entró en el baño, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella lo miró incómoda, no muy segura de lo que él estaba tramando. Luego se puso en alerta al ver que cerraba la puerta y colocaba el seguro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó alarmada. Sesshomaru ni se inmutó por su estado. — Una precaución por si tu novio decide ponerse difícil. —respondió con simpleza.

—Él sólo se preocupa por mí. —lo defendió ella, algo ofendida por su atrevimiento. — Y tiene razones para hacerlo, y más contigo. No recuerdo que yo haya terminando muy bien después de tus estúpidos juegos y enfrentamientos ¿este es otro más de ellos? Por que si es así ahorranos la molestia a los dos y solo vete por el bien de ambos; no estoy para seguir aguantándote. Ni ahora ni nunca, creo habertelo dejado muy en claro.

Él pasó por alto sus palabras y se acercó a ella para alcanzar el botiquín que se encontraba en una estantería sobre el espejo. Dejó la caja de plástico sobre el lavabo y en un acto que tomó por sorpresa a Rin, la agarró de la cintura y la acomodó fácilmente sobre el mostrador como si no pesara nada; colocándose entre sus piernas. La pelinegra se quedó en estado de shock por algunos segundos, tratando de hacerse a la idea en su mente sobre lo que él acababa de hacer sin una advertencia.

Sus mejillas se calentaron por su cercanía, y el aroma a limpio y masculino inundó su nariz. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no perder la compostura cuando él tomó su mano y comenzó a limpiar la herida con suave delicadeza. —No tienes por qué hacer esto. —dijo, su interior invadido por los nervios ante su toque.

—No es nada. —respondió él con simpleza. — Además, tú novio no parecía muy interesado en ayudarte. Estaba más empecinado a dejarme en claro que no me quiere cerca de ti.

Ella desvió su mirada. —Deberías escucharle. —murmuró secamente. Él detuvo su trabajo y la tomó del mentón para que la mirase a los ojos, de esa manera, le sería fácil asimilar si ella estaba sintiendo lo que acababa de decir. —¿Eso es lo que tú quieres? —cuestionó él. Rin lo miró con desafío. —¿Tú qué crees?

—¿Sabes qué en verdad creo yo? —comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con extrema ternura. Se daba cuenta muy fácil de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él y de la manera en que ella intentaba torpemente disimularlos o ignorarlos para parecer indiferente. —Que no eres muy buena mintiendo.

Rin lo miró muy seria, encogió sus hombros y apartó la mano de su mejilla. —Cree lo que tú quieras, Sesshomaru. —resopló. Él medio sonrió, lo que le pareció un gesto extraño a ella. De echo, la manera en la que se estaba comportando en sí, esa noche, era muy rara y sospechosa.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada más y continuó desinfectando su herida, luego cortó un pedazo de gasa y comenzó a vendarle la amo, tomándose su tiempo en la tarea, lo que empezó a poner incómoda a Rin, pues quería alejarse de su abrumadora presencia lo antes posible antes de perder la cordura y terminar haciendo algo de lo que obviamente se arepentiría al momento siguiente.

Cuando ya estuvo echo, observó con detenimiento su mano vendada dándose cuenta del increíble trabajo que había logrado él, lo que también le parecía extraño, pues jamás lo había visto hacerlo en el pasado. Suspiró satisfecha y levantó su vista hacia él, quedándose totalmente perpleja cuando Sesshomaru se pegó aún más a ella y colocó ambas manos a sus costados, acorralándola. Su semblante estaba muy relajado, como no lo había visto estar desde hace mucho. La observa detenidamente, como si intentase leer sus pensamientos y actuar acorde a ellos. De pronto el tiempo dejó de tener sentido y se dejó perder en sus ojos color miel, amando la calidez que sentía en su pecho al ser el único objetivo de ellos. Un montón de mariposas aleteaban fuertemente en su estómago y el calor que siempre aparecía cuando él se le acercaba, empezó a correr por todo su cuerpo.

Tragó saliva con dificultadad al volver a sentir lo de siempre bajo su enfoque.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó él después de un tiempo, refiriéndose al vendaje. Su grave voz la sacó de su transe de ensueño y echándole una ligera mirada a su mano, asintió desconcertada. Estaba demasiado confundida por su comportamiento ayer en el festival y esa misma noche. Ni siquiera sabía ya qué pensar. Tragó saliva inquieta, y él la tomó de la barbilla para que se volviera a enfocar en él. Su mirada la puso peor, dentro de sus ojos ahora podía captar deseo, promesas, y algo de afecto.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Sesshomaru comenzó a pasar su pulgar por su labio inferior, de manera muy distractora.—Estás hermosa esta noche, Rin —murmuró por lo bajo. Su aliento acariciaba su rostro de una forma sensual y decadente. — Eres muy hermosa. —ella lo observó sin saber qué responder. Sin perder el tiempo, Sesshomaru fue acercando su rostro hacia el de ella, dejando muy en claro sus intenciones. Rin se sentía anclada, no podía moverse ni siquiera respirar, él la besaría en un segundo y su cerebro le decía que debía empujarlo y salir de ahí enseguida, correr si era preciso.

Sin embargo, su traicionero cuerpo no la escuchaba, al contrario, a pesar de todo deseaba desesperadamente ese contacto. Él obviamente no se detuvo, miraba sus ojos y sus labios casi al mismo tiempo, con lentitud. Cuando al fin sus labios se encontraron, sus párpados se cerraron y ella no pudo más, se dejó llevar sin poder evitarlo. Su boca era cálida, su aliento embriagador, el pulgar en su mejilla acariciándola de manera delicada, absolutamente tierno como tanto había deseado que volviese a pasar.

Percibió como su otro brazo rodeaba su espalda baja con suavidad y la ecercaba hacia él, de manera que sus pechos estaban completamente pegados. De pronto las manos de ella comenzaron a cobrar vida y fueron a parar a su cuello, rodeándolo y enterrando los dedos de la mano no lástimada en su cabellera plateada. Sesshomaru al percatarse de su reacción positiva, sintió como su cuerpo despertaba, como su ser la deseaba, lo que lo llevó a intensificar el beso sin demora, los labios de ella se abrieron al mismo tiempo ansiosos y así descubrió complacido que ella también quería eso por lo que su lengua invadió esa exquisita y delicada boca, un segundo después la de ella salió a su encuentro.

Definitivamente no había estado muy bien preparado para lo que ese acercamiento provocaría nuevamente en él ni en su cuerpo, pero era muy evidente para ambos que aún se anhelaban con pasión y que se extrañaban demasiado. Se sentían al límite, enardecidos, enloquecidos. Estaban con un solo beso, tomándolo todo y dejándose llevar por el deseo y la nostalgia de haber estado tanto tiempo sin volver a sentir nada como eso que solo lograban conseguir con la cercanía del otro.

De repente, y gracias a que se estaban quedando sin aire por el arebatador beso, fue necesario poner algo de distancia, pues también si no se detenían, Sesshomaru sabía que terminaría haciendo algo que probablemente no le traería buenas consecuencias en su relación con ella más tarde, y la necesitaba calmada y dispuesta a escucharlo porque ambos tenían mucho de qué hablar esa noche.

Al salir de su cercanía, Rin sintió que volvía de un viaje al que nisiquiera había dado autorización de salir. Su respiración era corta e irregular, las palmas le sudaban, su ritmo cardíaco era desenfrenado y su boca se sentía dolorosamente fría sin la de él ahí. Lo miró a los ojos, confundida y asustada, y de golpe todos sus miedos regresaron arremetiendo sin piedad. Se separó de él negando una y otra vez, apartando las manos de él de su cuerpo. Sesshomaru no alcanzó a reaccionar hasta que sus manos se quedaron extrañadamente vacias gracias a eso.

—¿Rin? —susurró, aún desconcertado por lo que acababa de suceder.

—No... —el cambio tan abrupto por parte de ella lo confundió, aunque ya se lo esperaba. Era como si le hubiesen aventado un balde de agua fría. Intentó volver a tocarla, la necesitaba como nunca antes y no se había dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que la extrañaba hasta eso. Quería volver a sentir su perfecto cuerpo entre sus manos, necesitaba volver a besarla.

—No, Sesshomaru, no lo hagas. —interfirió ella, leyendo sus intenciones. Su voz estaba apagada y él pudo detectar con facilidad las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos. De pronto y sin más, lo empujó y se bajó del tocador dirigiéndose sin dudar hacia la puerta.

Sin embargo Sesshomaru fue más rápido y la alcanzó antes de que siquiera pudiera abrirla, la tomo del codo haciéndola girar para enfrentarlo, su mirada era de puro desprecio y tristeza. Ver esa angustia en sus ojos lo llenó de impotencia. —¿Qué sucedió? No me vas a decir que tú no lo querías.

Ella se zafó de su agarre bruscamente, su solo tacto la alteraba y no la dejaba pensar claramente. Había sabido desde un principio que todo eso sucedería si se llegaba a cruzar con él esa noche, y así fue, y las cosas fueron aún peor de lo que esperaba por darle vía libre para que se metiera con ella en ese pequeño baño fuera de la vista de todos. Una vez más no le había echo caso a su razón y dejó que él la tocara y la envolviera en su telaraña para terminar humillandose y demostrando cuánto aún lo amaba y lo necesitaba a pesar de que se comportaba como si lo detestaba y no pudiera nisiquiera verlo. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

Sesshomaru aprovechó su momento de confusión para intentar agarrarla nuevamente, no obstante ella ya tuvo demasiado por esa noche y levantó su palma poniéndole un alto a todo. —Ya déjame en paz por favor. —pidió entre dientes. Parecía una súplica, un doloroso ruego. Eso lo desconcertó aún más, pero de todas formas necesitaba ponerse firme para que ella aceptara la seria petición que tenía en mente. —Rin, escucha. Necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante, quiero que... —ella tragó salvia y empezó a negar rotundamente sin seguir queriendo escucharlo, ya había tenido suficiente de él esa noche.

—No, no. Ya has echo suficiente, no quiero seguir viéndote y caer como idiota en tus sucios juegos que usas para humillarme y vengarte de mí ¿no crees que ya he tenido bastante? Estoy echa pedazos por dentro Sesshomaru, lo estoy desde esa horrible noche y he sufrido como no te imaginas desde entonces. Esto... lo que tú haces para lastimarme no es comparación con el dolor que causó en mí durante un tiempo tu indiferencia. —lo decía con tristeza, eso era evidente. — ¿Cuándo más quieres que sufra? ¿qué tan miserable tengo que ser para que seas feliz, para que estés satisfecho y dejes de torturarme? ¡solo ignorame por favor! Piensa lo que quieras de mí, cree lo que quieras creer, veme como la peor basura en este mundo ¡pero de lejos porque ya no soporto seguir con esto! —agachó su cabeza con angustia. — Incluso te lo estoy declarando ahora. —murmuró. — Estoy cansada, no sé qué hacer. Por favor, déjame en paz con mi miseria y solo sigue adelante sabiendo lo miserable que soy.

—Nada de eso. —masculló él, y no hizo caso a nada más que sus deseos e impulsos y la tomó de la cintura para acorralarla contra la puerta y besarla una vez más por esa noche. Podía sentir su resistencia, pero aún así no quería alejarse de ella. Se quedaron besando por unos buenos minutos, perdidos en el maravilloso momento, hasta que Sesshomaru se obligó con todas sus fuerzas a recordarse por qué necesitaba controlarse y poner distancia entre los dos aunque no quisiese. Tenía que hablar con ella, decirle que ya estaba al tanto de todo, que ya sabía que ella no lo había engañado jamás. Empezaría por ahí, luego ya vería qué sucedía entre ellos.

—Rin. —dijo entre sus labios, una vez que se separaron en busca de aire. —Tenemos que hablar, déjame decirte lo que descubrí... —pero ella ya estaba negado con la cabeza e intentando apartar sus manos de su cuerpo. No obstante, Sesshomaru era bastante terco y tuvo que usar un poco de su detestable temperamento para tener su atención. La tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a que lo mirase a la cara, regresando a su típico semblante frío. —Tenemos que hablar, Rin, o al menos yo. No podemos seguir... —pero no pudo continuar al ser interrumpido por fuertes golpes a la puerta detrás de ella.

—¡¿Rin!? —se oyó la voz de Kohaku del otro lado. —¡Ábreme la puerta, por favor, sé que estás allí!

—Maldición. —susurró con disgusto Sesshomaru. — Ese imbécil si que sabe cómo ser inoportuno.

Rin lo fulminó con la mirada y le hizo señas para que se callase, de lo contrario Kohaku podría oírlo y las cosas se pondría horribles si eso llegara a seceder. Se acomodó la ropa y el cabello, intentando mantener la compostura, mientras los golpes en la puerta seguían y el muchacho continuaba llamándola insistentemente.

—¡Kohaku, espera, ya salgo! —contestó ella segundos después. Miró hacia el peliplata, odiandose de repente al recordar cómo se había dejado besar y tocar por él una vez más. — Ni se te ocurra salir detrás de mí. —advirtió muy seriamente. — No quiero más problemas en mí vida, ya tengo bastantes.

Él alcanzó su mano y pasó el pulgar suavemente por su palma.—Ambos sabemos que si quisiera que ese idiota nos viera juntos, no habría nada que me detendría de hacerlo. Yo no le tengo miedo, ni un poco, y tú no deberías de preocuparte, puedo manejarlo por ti ¿quieres que me deshaga de él?

Rin se liberó de su agarre, mirándolo con obvio rencor. —No. —respondió muy convencida. — Quiero que me dejes en paz.

Sin decir más, corrió el cerrojo que aseguraba a la puerta, pero antes de poner su mano en la perilla para abrir la puerta, él la tomó de la mano una vez más antes de tener la última palabra entre ellos. —Hablaremos, Rin. —aseguró en tono firme. — Tal vez ya no aquí, pero sí esta noche.

Rin lo miró como si el se hubiese vuelto loco, lo que probablemente haya pasado ya que la manera en que se estaba comportando con ella era muy descabellada y extraña, y también era de sospechar. No entendía nada de a qué se refería él con hablar ¿de qué? Ellos ya no tenían nada de qué hablar. Pero ya no le dio importancia a eso, y para guardar las apariencias antes de salir de la habitación apagó la luz, dejándolo en la oscuridad. Salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Kohaku no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó hacia su mano herida levantandola hacia la altura de su rostro para observar con más detenimiento. Lanzó un suspiro segundos después y la abrazo, viéndose muy preocupado.

—Lo siento. —murmuró arrepentido. — No me di cuenta de cuán grave era, solo estaba perdido en mi furia por verte con él. Perdóname. —Rin dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y solo asintió. — No es nada, no te preocupes, ya estoy bien. Solo fue un simple corte. Ya me curé y sanará pronto. —le sonrió despreocupada cuando él se alejó para acariciarle el rostro, justo lo que Sesshomaru había echo minutos atrás. Ese pensamiento la incomodó y apartó la mano de él bruscamente, haciendo que la mirase incrédulo por esa extraña acción.

Rin aclaró su garganta. —Humm... mejor vámonos ¿sí? —sugirió. — Estoy algo cansada y ya quiero regresar a mi casa.

Kohaku sólo asintió y la tomo de la cintura para guiarla por el largo pasillo. Salieron al patio trasero y luego de despedirse de todos sus amigos por fin salieron de la abrumadora mansión en dirección hacia su casa. Luego de entrar en el silencioso ambiente, subieron hasta la habitación de ella y una vez allí Rin se tiró de espalda sobre su cama, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Sus pensamientos eran un torbellino confuso esa noche, al igual que sus sentimientos.

Sintió como se hundía el colchón a su lado, y giró su cabeza para mirar a Kohaku, él le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, despejando su mente de esos tormentosos pensamientos. —Lo hicimos bien ¿verdad? —comentó al azar, a lo que ella lo miró confusa no sabiendo de qué estaba hablando. Kohaku notó eso y se apresuró a explicar. — Al enfrentar a Sesshomaru, me refiero. Ambos sabíamos que era inevitable cruzarnos con él esta noche, pero hicimos un buen trabajo al evadirlo y no dejarnos caer en su juego.

Rin desvió su mirada fugazmente. Si él supiera...

—Mmm... sí. —respondió dudosa. — Igual ya no quiero hablar de él. No debemos preocuparnos por eso. —Kohaku barrió su cuerpo tendido con una intensa mirada y sonrió hacia ella. — Tienes razón. —murmuró, inclinándose sobre ella para comenzar a besarla en la mandíbula y mejilla. — Creo que tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que hablar de ese idiota.

Comenzó a besarla sin reservas, acariciando el costado de su cuerpo durante el acto, donde los bordes de su abrigo se habían subido dejando apuesta la piel de su cintura y estómago

Rin correspondió el beso, aunque un tanto dudosa e incómoda, pues no podía quitar de su cabeza la imagen de Sesshomaru mientras lo besaba a él, y eso era un total y completo error. Pasó sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, si intensificaba el beso seguro que él desaparecería de su mente y podría disfrutar mejor de la cercanía de su novio.

Pero ni siquiera las manos de Kohaku recorriendo su cuerpo lo podían lograr. Él se separó un poco de ella con la respiración entrecortada y le quitó el pañuelo de su cuello, acto seguido comenzó a depositar fugaces besos allí, pero más que gustarle aquel gesto, solo consiguió incomodarla. De echo, nada de lo que él estaba haciendo lograba despertar ni un ápice de fuego en su interior como lograba hacerlo Sesshomaru. Con una sola mirada del peliplata bastaba para debilitar sus sentidos.

Así que cuando Kohaku intento levantar un poco más su abrigo, Rin actuó de manera rápida y apartó sus manos y su cuerpo de encima de ella para poder sentarse. Él la miró confuso, arqueando sus cejas. —¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó, pasándose las manos por la cabeza para acomodarse el cabello. — Lo siento si te incómodé, solo me estaba dejando llevar. No te preocupes, no estaba intentando conseguir nada, es que te ves tan hermosa que no pude resistirme.

 _Tan_ _hermosa._ Lo mismo le había dicho Sesshomaru, pensó.

Apartó eso de su cabeza rápidamente, y con un ligero carraspeo, se acomodó su ropa y cabello. —Solo... no es nada, yo... creo que tengo sueño. Digo, tengo mucho sueño, estoy cansada. Debería ir a dormir. —se obligó a corregir cuando él frunció el ceño ante su vaga respuesta. —¿Nos vemos mañana?

Kohaku resopló, no gustandole la idea de alejarse ya de Rin, con lo interesante que se puso la noche al estar ellos dos solos en la habitación. Había estado ansioso por ver hasta dónde ella estaba dispusta a llegar con él, y todo terminó tan pronto como empezó. No que eso le molestase, segurísimo que Rin no se hubiera entregado a él tan pronto y estaba más que feliz de que no había sido así pues le demostraba lo aún más valiosa que era, ella no era cualquier chica de por ahí. Y eso la hacia desearla aún más, ver cuánto tiempo le llevaría estar tras ella hasta que se entregara a él, sería una interesante y placentera aventura.

Se puso en pie, acomodándose la ropa y sonriendole de manera tranquilizadora para demostrarle que no estaba para nada enojado con su decisión, sino más bien, todo lo contrario. —Bien, entonces, nos vemos mañana. Podemos hacer algo ya que no tendremos que ir al colegio.

—Tienes razón, había olvidado que estamos suspendidos durante una semana. Será un infierno ponernos al día con los apuntes después.

—¿Lo ves? —comentó él, tomando su mano sana para levantarla de la cama y acercarla a él en un abrazo. — Tendremos mucho que hacer después y no tendremos tiempo para vernos, así que mejor aprovechemos estos días libres que tenemos y divertamonos.

Ella sonrió contenta con la idea. —Bien. Entonces vayamos al cine mañana, pasarán películas de los cincuenta. Sabes que me gustan esas temáticas.

Kohaku asintió encantado. —Perfecto ¿es una cita entonces? —Rin dejó escapar una suave risa. — Creo que ya es un poco tarde para tener citas y cortejarme, pues ya tienes a la dama ¿no? Pero si insistes, pues que sea una cita.

—Así será. —aseguró él. Estaba a punto de darle un beso de despedida, pero a último minuto el tono de un celular invadió la habitación, interrumpiendolos.

Rin resopló y miró hacia su cama donde la pantalla de celular estaba brillando con una llamada entrante. Se acercó a su cama y el corazón casi se le salió del pecho al ver el nombre de Sesshomaru en la pantalla. Rápidamente tomó el objeto y rechazó la llamada, enviándolo al buzón de voz.

¿Qué demonios quería? ¿hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a llevar sus juegos?

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Kohaku sobre su hombro, provocando un ligero respingo a su cuerpo. Se giró hacia él, tratando de lucir despreocupada. —Mmm... nadie que yo conozca. Probablemente número equivocado.

Vio que él tenía intenciones de replicar sobre el tema, entonces se apresuró a besarlo como despedida y a acompañarlo hacia la puerta de la habitación. No se sentía con ganas de una discusión o algo, ya tuvo suficiente por esa noche. —Entonces, que pases buena noche. —lo despidió en su puerta. Kohaku miró una vez más hacia el celular de ella en su mano, luego levantó su vista hacia ella y se obligó a sonreir. —Sí, tú también. —besó su mejilla por última vez. — Nos vemos mañana.

Rin asintió y cerró la puerta de su habitación cuando escuchó dar un golpe a la de la entrada, luego oyó a lo lejos el sonido del motor del auto de Kohaku siendo encendido. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se recostó sobre la madera, le había dicho a Kohaku que tenía sueño, pero dudaba de que llegase a conseguir pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Demaciado en qué pensar, demaciado por asimilar, demaciadas emociones que se negaba a sentir, pero que de igual modo estaban recorriendo su cuerpo a flor de piel.

¿Es que acaso nunca aprendería? ¿cómo es que se había dejado enredar por Sesshomaru una vez más? Se había prometido jamás volver a hacerlo, pero bastaba una mirada, un ligero toque, una palabra y ya caía redondita a sus pies. Él seguro estaba regodeándose como nada en su habitación a costillas de su sufrimiento. Y al parecer no había tenido suficiente aún, pues ahora se había atrevido a llamarla ¿qué más esperaba conseguir?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de su celular sonando nuevamente, levantó el aparato y ahí estaba su nombre otra vez, invadiendo su pantalla. Se dirigió hacia su cama para quitarse sus zapatos, ignorando la llamada una vez más. Pero no obstante, volvió a sonar minutos después. Rin bufó con desagrado y decidió que sería mejor atender para averiguar qué demonios quería él, no descartó la idea de que si insistía tanto querer hablar con ella, sería capaz de aparece en su casa y tirar la puerta abajo ya que no le contestaba sus llamadas.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con fastidio, mientras se dirigía hacia su armario para ponerse su pijama.

— _Buenas noches para ti también._ —¿bromeó él?

—Por favor, déjame jodidamente en paz. —ordenó.

— _Eso no será posible, te dije que tú y yo hablaríamos sobre algo esta noche._

—¿Y quién te crees tú para darme órdenes? No te debo nada. De echo, nisiquiera sé por qué te he respondido la llamada, es tarde, mi novio y yo ya estábamos por acostarnos a dormir. Déjanos en paz.

— _Hmp ¿quieres hacerme creer que ese mamarracho que tienes como novio está por dormir en tu habitación esta noche?_

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema con él? Y sí, está esperándome en mi habitación, aunque eso no sea de tu maldita incumbencia.

— _Entonces solo estaba alucinando cuando lo vi meterse en su auto e irse hace unos minutos._

¿Era burla lo que detectó en su voz?

Él corazón de Rin dio una ligera sacudida, y sus mejillas se encendieron al ser descubierta, como si él se encontrase frente a ella. De todos modos, no se iba a dejar intimidar por él. —¿Alguien te dijo alguna vez que hablas demasiado?

— _Tendrías que haber sido solo tú, no interactuo con nadie más de la manera en que lo hago contigo._

Bueno, alguien podía darle una bofetada por lo estúpida que estaba siendo al sentir maripositas en su estómago tras escuchar eso.

No tenía que perder la compostura.

—Me siento muy halagada, gracias. —se aseguró de sonar lo más falsamente posible. — ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer más que espiarnos a mí y a Kohaku? Buscarte una novia, por ejemplo. Si mal no recuerdo dijiste que lo ibas a hacer.

Salió de su habitación y caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a los barandales de la escalera, las rodeó y fue a parar al balcón del frente de de su casa, de pronto necesitaba un poco de aire.

— _Ya tengo una._ —oyó que él respondía.

Sintió un ligero malestar en su pecho, pero se negó a confesar mentalmente a qué se debía. —Bueno, pues entonces ve a entretenerla y déjame seguir con mi vida.

— _¿Quieres que vaya entonces?_ —sugirió él.

Rin se mordió el labio inferior, de repente lo odiaba con toda su alma por jugar con sus sentimientos. Salió a la terraza, al fresco de la noche, recostándose en las barandas de cemento. —¿Para esto me has llamado? ¿No has tenido suficiente al tratarme como si fuera de tu propiedad?

— _Oh, Rin, pero si tú eres de mi propiedad._

Ella agachó su mirada, sintiendo que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar ¿por qué era tan despiadado y cruel? Sabía muy bien por donde atacar para hacerle daño, y no perdía el tiempo. Era un monstruo.

— _Mirame._ —dijo él.

Ella frunció el ceño. —¿De qué estás hablando? ¿a qué te refieres con...? —pero no continuó con su pregunta al levantar su mirada y verlo al otro lado de la calle en la terraza delantera de su casa. Así que desde allí había visto irse a Kohaku.

—Te odio. —objetó, sin saber qué más decir.

 _—Tenemos que hablar, Rin._ —dijo, mirándola desde donde se encontraba. — _Así que te sugiero que vengas aquí, tendremos más privacidad ya que dices que tu novio se encuentra allí._

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó, evadiendo su burla. — No estamos en condiciones de darnos órdenes.

— _Si quieres saberlo, entonces ven. lo haremos en mi habitación... hablar, me refiero._ —y sin decir más, cortó la llamada y dándole una última larga mirada, se dio la vuelta y se metió dentro de la mansión.

—Maldito arrogante. —susurró para sí misma.

No tenía la menor idea sobre qué quería él hablar con ella. Había sonado muy serio e insistente las veces que se lo dijo, pero también podría ser una trampa para seguir fastidiandole la vida. Aunque tenía que admitir que sentía mucha curiosidad por saber de qué trataba todo aquello. Aún no estaba muy segura si había tomado una buena decisión cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de la mansión Taisho media hora después, se había estado replanteando sobre ir o no ir, hasta que al final su tonta curiosidad pudo más, y ahora estaba allí, esperando a que le abriesen la puerta.

Se juró así misma con todo su corazón que si se trataba de otra jugarreta por parte de él, no volvería jamás por el resto de su vida a dirigirle siquiera la mirada, aunque eso le doliese en el alma y la destrozaria más de lo que ya estaba. Pero terminó con él, terminó con ser su juguete otra oportunidad más. Él insistió que deberían hablar, pues bien, ahí estaba ella para hacerlo, pero no aguantaría otra fechoría.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Sesshomaru la evaluó en su pijama de pies a cabeza, luego le hizo señas para que lo siguiera hasta la habitación de él. Una vez dentro, le echó el seguro para no ser interrumpidos de sorpresa.

Siempre tan precavido.

—Te advierto que si intentas algo... —Siéntate, Rin. —interrumpió, señalando al sillón blanco en una esquina de la habitación.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero hizo lo que le dijo y fue a tomar asiento, él no perdió el tiempo y la siguió, invadiendo su espacio al acomodarse muy cerca de ella.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, la tentación siendo muy evidente entre ellos al estar a solas nuevamente en una habitación. Rin evitaba mirarlo, sabía que sería peligroso para ella hacerlo, pues para Sesshomaru era un libro abierto y podría leer con facilidad lo desesperada que estaba gracias a su cercanía. Podía sentir su mirada puesta sobre ella y con cada segundo que pasaba y él no decía nada, sus nervios iban en aumento.

—Has dicho que teníamos que hablar. —le recordó ella, luego de ya no soportar el silencio. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y esperó a que él le dijiera la razón por la cual se encontraba allí siendo ya medianoche.

Sesshomaru se quedó evaluando su expresión unos segundos más, un nudo molesto se sintió en el centro de su estómago. No sabía cómo reaccionaría ella cuando le dijese que ya estaba al tanto de todo y tampoco tenía un pronóstico de cómo irían las cosas entre ellos desde allí, no había tenido tiempo para pensar ese tipo de cosas, tampoco es que pudiese hacerlo de todos modos, su cabeza era un lío desde que descubrió aquella verdad. Además, se contentaba con la idea de que si todo salía bien ella volvería a ser la de antes... o eso esperaba.

—Rin... —empezó. — Lo sé todo.

Ella elevó lentamente sus ojos hacia él, parecía confundida con escuchar esas simples palabras, no entendiendo a qué refería. —¿Qué quieres decir? —murmuró intrigada. Él no sabía cómo expresarle la verdad que había descubierto, había estado intentando pensar cómo decírselo desde que lo descubrió, pero ni un escenario le venía a la mente que fuera simple, todos los hacían verse como un idiota. Sabía que eso le sucedería, así que metió las manos en su bolsillo y sacó el papel que había sido la brecha principal de la verdad. Lo desdobló y se lo entregó sin más preámbulo.

Rin miró incrédula hacia la hoja, sin saber de qué iba todo aquello. Lo tomó de las manos de él y cuando comenzó a inspeccionarlo y reconoció de qué se trataba, su rostro palideció al instante. Sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y se quedó ahí anclada, sin poder reaccionar con la respiración contenida y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Él tenía su informe médico ¡había leído su informe médico! ¿de donde rayos lo había sacado?

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —apenas y le salió la voz. No caía que eso estuviese sucediendo ¿en verdad había descubierto la verdad a través de eso?

—Lo tomé de tu diario. —optó por decirle la verdad. — Me metí a tu cabaña en la granja, encontré tu diario y cuando lo abrí eso estaba dentro.

Bueno, tampoco fue tan así de improviso como sonaba ¿pero qué más daba? La verdad ya había sido revelada entre ellos.

Ella agitó la cabeza negativamente, mirando aún boquiabierta hacia el papel. Un par de lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos inconscientemente, pero no le prestó atención y tampoco le importaba ya, que él la estuviese viendo así. —No tenías derecho a hurgar en mis cosas. —acusó con un hilo de voz, sin saber qué más decir debido al desconcierto.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? —inquirió él, sintiéndose ansioso de repente. Rin por fin levantó su mirada hacia él, sus ojos brillaban con algo que no había esperado ver en ella luego de eso... enojo, desprecio. —¿Qué quieres que te diga, Sesshomaru? —objetó secamente. — Ahora sabes que jamás mentí, que jamás te engañé, que todo fue una asquerosa trampa. Descubriste la verdad, tanto que te negabas y no querías creer a nadie, ni siquiera a mí. ¿Y? ¿qué esperas ahora? ¿que te perdone? —soltó todo con amargura y rencor que supo que no se avecinaba nada bueno para ellos dos, pero de todas formas rogó en su interior que así fuera, aunque sabía que se llevaría una mala sorpresa.

Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, no sabiendo qué decir para convencerla de lo arrepentido que estaba por no haber confiado en ella desde un principio. —Rin, escucha... —¿Cómo tú me escuchaste a mí aquella noche? —su voz, al igual que su mirada, estaban cargadas de impotencia. — ¿Tal cómo escuchaste a todos los que estaban tratando de abrirte los ojos y decirte que yo jamás fui y jamás seré ese tipo de persona por la que tú me tomaste esa noche?

—Reconozco que fui un imbécil y que me equivoqué. No debí pensar eso de ti.

—¡Oh, pero lo hiciste! —de inmediato su cuerpo se despertó, los latidos de su corazón aumentaron alarmantemente y le costaba trabajo respirar. — ¡Pensaste lo peor de mí sin más ni más siendo que en ni un momento de nuestra relación yo te he dado razones para dudar o sospechar algo como eso! No me diste chance para intentar explicarte que lo que habías visto no sucedió con mi voluntad y tampoco lo has querido creer durante todo este tiempo ¡me terminaste sin dudar! Fuiste un total y completo idiota conmigo también después de eso, humillandome, jugando con mis sentimientos ¡te estabas burlando de lo que yo siento por ti! —lágrimas de odio corrían por sus mejillas. — No tienes idea de cuántas veces me he quedado dormida luego de llorar por horas y horas preguntándome por qué tú, que supuestamente me amabas, me tenías en un estima tan bajo y pensabas que yo podría llegar a ser una arrastrada cualquiera que me metería con el que sea ¡y en tu propia casa! No tienes idea cuán profundo has llegado a lastimarme con tu desconfianza, es una enorme herida que no creo que algún día llegue a sanar. Jamás llegarás a saber el infierno que se ha vuelto mi vida desde eso, y todo porque a la hora de demostrar tu confianza hacia mí y creer en lo que yo te decía, me has dado vuelta la cara y preferiste creer sobre tu odio a una asquerosa mentira.

Estaba furiosa y lo entendía, él mismo lo estaba consigo, y recordar todo lo que la hizo pasar y las cosas horribles que dijo y pensaba sobre ella sólo lo empeoraba todo. Sentía un pesado malestar sobre su pecho y la miraba con arrepentimiento, de pronto levantó su mano hacia ella con intención de consolarla y así intentar aliviar las cosas entre ellos, pero Rin negó y se apartó de él poniéndose en pie y sin poder evitarlo sintió que la razón la abandonaba y cómo la frustración, el dolor, la impotencia, el rencor, el odio y la desesperanza se apoderaban de su ser llenándola por completo. Sostuvo la hoja por el medio con ambas manos y la rompió a la mitad hasta dejarla en pedacitos que después fueron a parar al rostro de él cuando ella se los aventó. Sesshomaru sólo la miró desconcertado, dejándola desquitarse a su manera.

—Ya estoy harta de este asunto. —confesó ella con voz ahogada. — Tú ya sabes la verdad, los demás siempre lo creyeron... ya podemos seguir adelante sin rencores. —limpió sus mejillas con su palma. — Yo te perdono, Sesshomaru, si eso es lo que esperabas escuchar después de esto... pero ya nada volverá a ser cómo era antes entre nosotros. Todo esto que hemos pasado... lo que está sucediendo en este momento es obra tuya, estamos así por tus decisiones. Tú buscarte esto desde un principio y lo fuiste empeorando después.

Sesshomaru sintió como el dolor le atenazaba y perforaba el alma. Ella tenía razón, el único responsable de todo aquello, era él, por supuesto que merecía sus palabras, y mucho más su odio e indiferencia.

Vio que ella dejaba algo sobre donde había estado sentada hace unos minutos: una pulsera con dige de medialuna, la que ella le había regalado cuando comenzaron a salir. —Terminamos desde aquí. —dijo. — Tú puedes estar en paz sabiendo que nadie se ha atrevido a engañarte jamás y yo puedo descansar y recordarme que ya no me merezco tus malos tratos desde ahora, si los soportaba era solo porque creía que te daría algo de alivio desquitarte con la persona que pensabas te había traicionado, pero ya no más. Hemos aclarado las cosas y ya no deseo que te me acerques, ahora estoy con Kohaku y soy feliz con él, espero que eso sea tu tortura desde ahora en adelante; verme feliz con la persona que más detestas en este mundo.

La escuchó dar un portazo a través de su ira cuando dejó su habitación luego de soltar con veneno esas palabras ¿verla siendo feliz con esa basura de novio? El infierno se iba a congelar primero antes de que él permitiese que eso sucediera. Rin no tenía idea hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar él para recuperarla ¿pensaba que la iba a dejar tranquila ahora que la verdad había sido descubierta? ¿que ya nada iba a suceder entre los dos? ¡que enorme decepción iba a llevarse! Ella no tenía la más mínima idea de lo ingenua que podría llegar hacer. No la iba a dejar tranquila, jugaría sucio, haría lo que huciese falta para tenerla de vuelta con él no importa los obstáculos que se le metieran en el camino.

Alcanzó la pulsera y pasó su pulgar de ida y vuelta sobre la medialuna mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Rin iba a volver a ser suya a cómo diera lugar...


	22. Capítulo 22

Rin salió de aquella mansión con el corazón echo pedazos una vez más tras enfretarse a él. Lágrimas de rabia y dolor se derramaban por sus mejillas y dejaban un rastro brillante hasta su mentón sin poder contenerlas. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle todo eso a ella? ¿por qué todo le salía mal? ¿qué tenían la vida y el destino en su contra?

Entró a su casa y subió las escaleras hasta adentrarse por el pasillo de su habitación, solo deseaba tirarse en su cama y pensar cómo le haría para seguir adelante ahora que las cosas habían dado un importante giro en su vida. En eso la puerta del cuarto de Bankotsu se abrió de improviso y el moreno salió de esta, quedándose inmediatamente pasmado al verla echa un lío de lágrimas con su pijama.

—Rin... —no dudó ni un segundo más y se acercó hacia ella, la preocupación inundando su rostro. — ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás...? Creí que estabas en tu habitación durmiendo para este entonces dado que te has retirado antes que todos. —ahuecó sus mejillas y comenzó a enjugarle las lágrimas derramadas. — ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Rin negó con la cabeza y lo tomó de ambas manos para apartarlo. Necesitaba recomponerse aunque sea un poco de su llanto para poder hablar, pero la mirada de angustia en los ojos de él al verla en su estado miserable le hicieron aún más difícil calmarse para contarle lo que había sucedido, así que le hizo señas para que la siguiera a la intimidad de su habitación y así intentar recomponerse, además de que también temía que sus padres pudieran escucharla llorisquear en el pasillo.

Una vez dentro, tomaron asiento en la esquina de la cama mientras él la abrazaba y la dejaba tomarse su tiempo para desahogarse, todo eso acompañado de reconfortantes caricias en su espalda. Cuando sintió que ya podía controlarse para hablar, levantó la cabeza del pecho de él y se limpió el rostro con sus dedos. Aclaró su garganta mirándolo directamente a sus ojos, probablemente a él no le gustaría para nada lo que estaba por contar. —Estuve... estuve... fui a hablar con Sesshomaru. —comenzó indecisa. Bankotsu palideció por un segundo antes de que su rostro se volviera de piedra y lo sintiera ponerse tenso, lo que acertó a su idea de que no le gustó para nada esa decisión. —Mierda, Rin. —apretó sus puños con fuerza. — ¡¿Por qué haciste una tontería cómo esa?! ¿te hizo algo? ¿te dijo algo, te humilló? Porque si es así te juro que voy ahora mismo y lo obligo como sea a ponerse de rodillas y pedirte perdón. Ese idiota no sabe con qué familia se está metiendo, maldito desgraciado.

Se puso de pie viéndose totalmente furioso, dispuesto a lo que sea por defender la dignidad de ella. Rin comenzó a negar rápidamente a cualquier idea loca que a él se le ocurria antes de que las cosas se le fueran de las manos y Bankotsu decidiera ir a montar un escándalo a la mansión de enfrente. Lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a tomar asiento junto a ella nuevamente. —Cálmate, por favor ¿sí? —murmuró. Él hizo lo que le pidió, aunque muy confundido porque ella no quisiera que la vengara, no que hubiese ocurrido ya antes, pero pensó que era una perfecta situación para ser la primera vez.

—No pasó nada de lo que te estés imaginando. —continuó con la voz apagada. — Él... nosotros... nos hemos enfrentado ya en varias ocasiones.

—¿A qué te refieres? —objetó confundido.

Rin tomó una pequeña respiración, sintiéndose de repente algo ansiosa bajo su mirada interrogante. Sentía que comenzaba a faltarle un poco el aire por lo que se levantó de la cama siendo seguida por él y salió a su balcón, al fresco de la noche. Se recostó contra el barandal de piedra mirando hacia el jardín. —He estado hablando con Sesshomaru desde hace un tiempo. —comenzó con la voz ahogada. — Él... sólo se me acercó en varias ocasiones y... me ha dicho cosas horribles que me lastimaron... también se ha atrevido a besarme y hacerme sentir patética y humillada al demostrar que aún tengo sentimientos por él.

Bankotsu sentía su furia hervir dentro de él al escuchar sus palabras. —¿Por qué no me dijiste que te estaba molestando, Rin? ¡hubiese detenido de antemano sus sucios juegos contigo, no se te huhiera acercado nunca más! ¡¿qué demonios se piensa ese imbécil?

Ella lo tomó del brazo para intentar detenerlo al ver su arrebato de molestia. —Cálmate, por favor. Eso ya pasó, nada de eso importó de todas formas, me las he arreglado para no dejarme afectar profundamente.

—Acabas de regresar de estar con él, quien te hizo llorar nuevamente ¿y me dices que ya pasó que no importa? —la miró escandalizado. — ¿Qué sucede contigo, prima? ¡¿por qué dejas que te trate como le venga en gana?!

—No es tan así como tú crees, Bankotsu. Sesshomaru... —¡Sesshomaru me va a escuchar claramente luego de tener mis puños en su rostro! —se adelantó él y amagó con ir a por el peliplata en ese instante para ponerlo en su lugar y advertirle de mala gana que no se la vuelva a hacercar, pero no pudo lograr dar ni tres pasos cuando sintió que ella lo tomaba de su camisa, deteniendo cualquier plan que tenía en contra del Taisho.

—Por favor. —pidió con mirada angustiada y tono de súplica. — No hagas nada que yo no te pida y solo escúchame que no he terminado de hablar. Las cosas han dado un enorme giro esta noche. Él... —Kohaku se quitó de su agarre y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, no queriendo escuchar cómo ella lo defendía. — ¡Él y yo habremos muy seriamente! Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber, Rin.

Comenzó a alejarse nuevamente, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que Sesshomaru no se vuelva a meter con Rin y para que le pidiera perdón de la manera que fuera por haberla humillado todas las veces. No iba a detenerse hasta conseguirlo. Alguien debería darle un alto, y si el idiota de Kohaku no cumplía su deber como novio y no la defendía, entonces era otro también que lo iba a escuchar claramente esa noche, no importaba tener que caerle a esa hora en su casa.

Pero su prima era igual de terca que él y no iba a dar su brazo a torcer hasta detenerlo y que le escuchara. —¡Kohaku! —volvió a agarrarle de la ropa hasta detenerlo. Temía de lo que su primo tenía en mente conseguir. No podía permitir que invadiese el hogar Taisho y enfrentara a Sesshomaru a los golpes como le había dicho que tenía planeado hacer, las cosas habían dedo un enorme e importante giro con esa situación y no podía dejar que él lo complicara más de lo que ya estaba. Una pelea por nada que valiese la pena no era algo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos y tampoco buscaba agregar.

—Déjame ir, Rin. —pidió él con obvia tensión en su cuerpo, parecía muy decidido a llevar a cabo sus pensamientos. Rin negó, sentía a las lágrimas volver a agruparse bajo sus ojos. — No puedo dejar que armes un nuevo lío de esto. Ya te dije que ya pasó, no es de gran importancia.

—¡Es de gran importancia porque tú has salido lastimada! —gritó frenéticamente. — ¡Déjame que interfiera entonces eso no volverá... — ¡Sesshomaru sabe la verdad! —arremetió desesperada para que lo supiera y reaccionara de una vez.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia a ella con expresión de desconcierto. —¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó en voz baja. — ¿A qué te refieres? ¿qué verdad?

Rin lo dejó ir lentamente. Comenzó a sentir una opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar mientras volvía a la realidad de ese tema. — Sesshomaru sabe la verdad... —repitió en un murmullo. Lágrimas volvieron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. — É-él sabe q-que yo jamás lo engañé... que nos tendieron una trampa... sabe que me drogaron. Lo sabe... y me cree.

Bankotsu la miraba atónito tras esa confesión, eso era lo último que se imaginó que le diría. Aunque no podía creer que fuese verdad ¿cómo lo había descubierto Sesshomaru? ¿y por qué lo había creído tan pronto tras enterarse, después de no haber creído en ella ni en ninguna otro que se lo había dicho durante todo ese tiempo? Simplemente no tenía sentido. Temía que solo fuera otro de sus juegos en contra de Rin para ilusionarla y burlarse de ella.

—¿Estás segura? —cuestionó desconfiado. No quería ser pesimista, pero la realidad era que aquello podía ser solo un truco en donde su ingenua prima había caído una vez más. — ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿quién se lo dijo? ¿sonaba arrepentido? —también podía ser un buen actor. Rin se limpió una lágrima, pero otra le siguió detrás. — Tenía mi informe médico, el que me dieron en la clínica. No me explicó muy bien cómo en verdad lo consiguió, sólo me dijo que se metió a mi cabaña en la granja y que tomó mi diario y lo encontró allí. —lo vio arquear sus cejas tras su bana explicación. — Sé que suena estúpido, pero el papel que tenía es el auténtico, lo reconocí. Él estaba diciendo la verdad, Bankotsu.

Él dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. —¿Qué harás ahora?

—¿Con qué?

—Con todo este lío sorpresivo. Me imagino que al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que fue por desconfiar de ti, estará arrastrándose para que lo perdones.

—Ya lo hice. —murmuró, a lo que Bankotsu palideció inmediatamente — Dios, Rin ¡no puedes ser tan tonta! —gritó enfurecido con esa estúpida decisión. — ¡Debería hacer que ruege por tu perdón, que suplique por tu atención! ¡tendrías que hacerlo humillarse por todo lo que te hizo! Ese idiota no se merece el perdón de nadie y menos el tuyo ¡no tendrías que estar junto a él de nuevo!

—¡Yo lo perdoné pero las cosas no volverán a ser como eran entre nosotros! —objetó enfadada. — Jamás dije que volvimos o algo... no soy estúpida como para saltar sobre él ahora que se sabe la verdad. Sé que no se merecía mi perdón, pero estoy tan cansada de toda esta mierda, de todos los los disgustos y dolor que me trajo. Solo quiero que todo se calme y así poder vivir en paz como antes. Por eso lo perdoné, para no seguir complicando las cosas y que me deje tranquila de una vez por todas ¿qué ganaría yo con que él ande detrás de mí rogando perdón? Solos disgustos. Tendría que seguir enfrentandome a él día tras día hasta que obtenga lo que quiere ¡y ya no estoy para aguantar eso! Y no sólo tendría que cargarme con él, apuesto a que Kohaku me hará la vida de cuadritos también con ese tema. Por eso decidí cortar con todo desde el principio y solamente le di lo que quería para ahorrame muchos problemas. Ahora ya no tiene razones para seguir molestandome... ya todo se acabó.

Se giró y volvió para recostarse sobre las barandas de piedra. Bankotsu la siguió confundido hasta posicionarse a su lado y comenzó a acaraciarle el cabello mientras la oía sallozar por lo bajo.

—¿Por qué estás triste por eso entonces? —murmuró suavemente. — ¿No deberías estar tranquila y aliviada ahora que ya no te tendrá como su juguete personal? —ella no le respondió y siguió deshaogandose. — Mírale el lado bueno, Rin, podrás seguir tranquila con tu vida, sin remordimientos innecesarios que ni siquiera deberías haberlos tenido porque jamás hiciste nada malo. Eres libre de alguna forma y podrás continuar tu pacífica relación con el tonto de Kohaku.

—E-ese... ese es el estúpido problema. —procuró decir entre llanto. Se obligó a recomponerse y levantar su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, su mirada estaba cargada de dolor, de miedo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó él, alarmado. Rin tragó saliva. — D-dices que no hice nada m-malo, pero e-estoy haciendo algo horrible. —susurró angustiada. Él la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mantener su mirada, mientras se aseguraba de transmitirle confianza y seguridad. — Dime qué es. —pidió suavemente. — Sea lo que sea, Rin, lo resolveremos. Lo prometo.

Ella negó. —No hay nada que pueda resolverlo. —aseguró. Sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto, se limpió las lágrimas con el antebrazo. Sabía que era repudiable lo que estaba haciendo y por eso necesitaba contárselo a alguien, necesitaba desahogarse ya que tocaron el tema ¿y quién mejor que él? —Kohaku... él... yo... acepté salir con él sólo para intentar olvidarme y distraerme de Sesshomaru. —las lágrimas volvieron a brotar violentamente tras eso. Bankotsu solo la acercó a él y la abrazó durante varios minutos dándole tiempo para recuperase. Cuando la sintió mejor, le dio un poco de espacio para que pudiese respirar y calmarse hasta donde podía.

—Soy un monstruo ¿verdad? —cuestionó con los ojos aún llorosos. — Sólo... una noche me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí y me pidió que lo intentaramos... me dijo que lo pensara y yo... l-le dije que lo haría p-pero en el fondo e-estaba muy segura de que no había nada que pensar... jamás lo habrá. —negó con vehemencia al tiempo que se limpiaba el rostro con desespero. — Yo no lo veo así en mi vida... jamás lo veré como nada más que un amigo. Te juro q-que estaba dispuesta a decírselo... no me importaba si rompía su corazón; aún peor era que siguiese haciéndose ilusiones de un futuro conmigo... p-pero luego Sesshomaru, él... él... tuvimos unos de nuestro enfrentamientos una noche en el granero, la noche en que iba a decirle a Kohaku que él y yo jamás seríamos más que amigos... entonces Sesshomaru me beso como si me extrañaba y al minuto siguente se estaba burlando de mí... y-y yo estaba t-tan enojada y dolida que sin pensarlo cambié de planes... y sólo... d-dije que sí. Luego cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas... y he estado fingiendo que estoy bien con esa decisión. Pero todo es mentira... no amo a Kohaku, no de esa manera, no de la manera que él espera que lo haga; jamás lo haré. Lo aprecio mucho, es mi mejor amigo y siempre lo será... pero no pasará de ahí ¿sabes? Y me duele muchísimo hacerle eso porque sé que no se lo merece... é-él no se merece q-que una idiota como yo l-lo esté usando.

Bankotsu suspiró mientras guardaba toda esa devastadora información. Si las cosas eran en verdad así como ella lo había contado, entonces era una actriz magnífica porque en verdad le había creído la felicidad de estar con su mejor amigo. No sabiendo qué decir a todo eso dado que jamás había pasado por algo similar, sólo asintió con entendimiento ante su dolor y pensó que eso ya era demasiado por esta noche para ella. Podía sentir el dolor y la sinceridad de sus palabras, estaba totalmente arrepentida y dolida con su inesperada decisión. Se acercó afligido una vez más y la tomo entre sus brazos. —Vamos, ya es suficiente, Rin, has llorado bastante, te llevaré a tu cama para que descanses. —sugirió con el corazón desbocado por lo que acababa de confesarle, sentía mucha lástima por ella. Rin asintió con desgano, un segundo después ambos volvían a meterse a la habitación.

Rin temblaba de nervios mientras que Bankotsu sentía hervir su sangre de impotencia. La guió hasta la cama y luego de quitarle sus sandalias, la acomodó bajo las sábanas, sentándose a su lado y acariciando sus cabellos para que se relajara y lograra dormirse.

—Es humillante lo que estoy haciendo... ¿verdad? —murmuró con la voz ronca por el llanto tiempo después de haber estado en silencio. — Él no se lo merece.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso. —la tranquilizó. — Tú eres libre de estar con quién elijas y también con quién no... si no quieres estar con él, entonces hayaremos la manera de hacer que lo entienda sin lastimarlo.

—Eso sera imposible. —cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar de a poco por el sueño. — Le romperé el corazón.

—Él se lo rompió a Katsumy... —recordó, tomadola de la mano. — Pensaremos en esto como un karma si te hace sentir mejor.

Ella medio sonrió fugazmente, luego su ceño se arrugó con preocupación. —¿Me odias por hacer algo como eso, por aprovecharme de los sentimientos de alguien que me ama?

—Rin, yo siempre te digo que estaré de tu lado sea por la causa que sea y por cualquier decisión que hayas tomado, sea bueno o malo... lo dije y lo sostengo. —besó su mano y le regaló una mirada tranquilizadora. — No tienes que preocuparte por nada, yo estoy de tu lado, en esto y en todo. Te quiero muchísimo.

—Y yo te quiero muchísimo a ti. —contestó ella, ya sonriendo. Lo amaba porque era el único que no la juzgaba por sus decisiones o las cosas que hacia, a pesar de todo, siempre estaba allí para apoyarla o darle una mano. Suspiró encantada mientras lograba relajarse, luego su sonrisa desapareció al recordar algo y abrió sus ojos al tiempo que se incorporaba. — Dios... quedé con Kohaku mañana para ir al cine... pero... no estoy tan segura ahora. No me sentiré muy cómoda por lo de recién ¿vendrías con nosotros? De todas formas tú también estás suspendido durante una semana, así que me imagino que no tendrás nada para hacer... aunque es por la tarde pero... supongo que igual no tienes que ocuparte de nada.

—Está bien. — asintió él, aceptando sin más. — Iré con ustedes, me parece una buena idea así también lo tendré vigilado por si decide pasarse de listo contigo.

Ella soltó una ligera risa y lo golpeó ligeramente en el pecho. —Él no es así. Oh, y... humm será una película de los cincuenta.

Bankotsu resopló. —No lo puedo creer. —comentó afligido. — Con todos los buenos efectos especiales y realistas 3D que el hombre se molestó en crear y ustedes lo desperdician y deciden ver películas en blanco y negro, sin efectos especiales, audio de mierda con imagen igualmente horrible. Pero no importa, será mejor, así no me distraigo con la película y mejor vigilo atentamente cada movimiento que Kohaku pueda hacer sobre ti.

—¡No hará nada! —insistió ella. Bankotsu arqueo sus cejas. — De eso puedes estar segura. —concordó.

Al día siguiente ya durante la tarde, Rin se encontraba parada junto a su cómoda revisando las páginas de su diario, cuando Bankotsu entró a su habitación.

—Ey... —se acercó hasta ella con el ceño fruncido al verla algo distante. — ¿Ya estás lista? Kohaku seguro que no tarda en llegar.

Rin cerró el diario y lo guardó en unos de los cajones antes de enfrentarlo. —Sí, ya estoy lista. —sonrió de manera forzada. — Sólo estaba buscando el papel que ya te imaginas y puedo confirmar nuevamente que en verdad él lo tomó. Lo que no entiendo es porqué razón se le ocurrió revisar mi diario, aunque supongo que ya no importa... la verdad salió a la luz y... la vida sigue para ambos.

—No te desanimes, prima. —levantó su mano y acarició su mejilla. — Ya has estado triste por demasiado tiempo, es hora de sonreír y volver a renacer. Necesitas superarlo.

—Ese es otro problema. —murmuró angustiada, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. — No sé si algún día podré llegar a olvidarme de él. Quiero dejar de pensarlo todo el tiempo, sentirme indiferente ante su presencia o con solo verlo, quiero matar todos los sentimientos que tengo hacia él, pero siento que jamás voy a lograrlo... siento que jamás va a dejarme.

—Rin, escuchame. —Bankotsu de repente se puso serio ante sus sinceras palabras y la tomó de la barbilla para obligarla a mantenerle la mirada. — Lo que me dijiste anoche, eso de que sólo estas con Kohaku para olvidar a Sesshomaru ¿está funcionando? Sé sincera conmigo ¿crees tú que funcionará o solo te traerá más confusiones y problemas?

Rin quiso apartar la mirada, pero el agarre de él se puso firme. Sentía la vergüenza esparcirse por todo su rostro, se sentía totalmente patética, pero no podía mentirle, no a él, de echo, nisiquiera podía mentirse a sí misma. Tragó saliva y negó lentamente. —No...—murmuró. — Sé que es demasiado pronto, pero de todas formas sé en lo profundo de mí que no va a funcionar. Porque... aún después de cómo me trató, de cómo no confió en mí y solo me dejó; aún lo amo. Sé que soy estúpida por aún hacerlo, pero no puedo controlar a mí corazón. Además, Sessh y yo hemos estado juntos por un buen tiempo, y yo ya lo amaba incluso antes de eso. —

No podía seguir negándose a ese sentimiento, sí, él le hizo mucho daño, pero a pesar de todo y de cuánto lo intentó odiarlo, jamás lo consiguió ni siquiera un poco. Lo amaba y sospechaba que tenía que aprender a vivir con ese sentimiento a pesar del dolor que le causaba

Bankotsu asintió con comprensión, aunque no le agradaba para nada la idea de que ella aún estaba enamorada de él después de cómo la trató. Pero lamentablemente no tenía el control de los sentimientos de Rin y no podía obligarla a que no sintiera, así que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar sus decisiones y lo que el corazón de ella quería.

La atrajo contra su pecho y la abrazó de manera reconfortante. Se quedaron así durante un tiempo en silencio y disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, hasta que Kohaku entró a la habitación interrumpiendo el momento.

Aclaró su garganta para hacer acople de su reciente llegada. Bankotsu sintió a Rin tensarse entre sus brazos por la llegada del moreno, así que le dio un breve apretón a su cuerpo como muestra de aliento y recordatorio de que todo saldría bien. La dejó ir y Rin no perdió el tiempo al dirigirse hacia su novio con una cálida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—Hola. —lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla. — Siempre tan puntual para todo.

Kohaku le devolvió la sonrisa, encantado. —Así es, y más si es en algo que te incluye a ti ¿nos vamos ya?

—Humm... aún falta como cuarenta minutos para que empiecen las películas, mienstras tanto podríamos ir... —¿A buscar a los demás? —sugirió Bankotsu, interrumpiéndola a media frase.

Kohaku arrugó la frente en confusión. —¿A los demás? —inquirió, luego una idea pasó por su mente y miró hacia Bankotsu de forma desedeñosa. — Espera ¿tú también vienes con nosotros?

El moreno se acercó hacia él cruzando sus brazos. —Así es. —contestó de manera arrogante. — ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—Ninguno. —respondió cortante, luego enfocó su atención hacia Rin con ojos acusadores. — Solo que pensé que esto era una cita... al menos recuerdo que en eso habíamos quedado.

Ello lo ignoró y miró confundida a su primo. —¿A quiénes más has invitado?

—Ah, pues pensé que era una linda ocasión para estar entre amigos e invité a Hakudoshi, Inuyasha, Aome, Shiori y Adler. Así que tendremos que pasar por ellos.

—Genial, esto es increíble. —susurró malhumorado Kohaku para sí mismo.

Bankotsu pasó por alto sus desconciertos y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación con una brillante sonrisa. —Vamos pues, los demás nos esperan. —instó hacia ellos cuando no los sintió seguirlo.

Miyuki había terminado de redactar un documento para Sesshomaru cuando momentos después se puso a acomodar y guardar el resto de informes y afiches que habían revisado, poniendo así, punto final a su trabajo por esa tarde. Lo dejó todo en folios y guardó el resto en su bolso. Miró el elegante reloj que colgaba de la pared y cayó en cuenta que habían terminado temprano con el papeleo y aún tenía el resto de la tarde y noche libre.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo para matar el tiempo? —sugirió ella. — Ya no hay más documentos por revisar y ya hemos adelantado mucho trabajo.

—Cuando termino con un trabajo, empiezo con otro. —contestó Sesshomaru en tono neutro.

—¡Ay, por favor! No seas tan aburrido. Salgamos a hacer algo. Podríamos ir a tomar un café, visitar el Museo, ir a un restaurante o algo. —se perdió en sus pensamientos por unos momentos mientras él la miraba totalmente ageno a sus sugerencias. — ¡O podríamos ir al cine! —concluyó emocionada. — Hace tanto que no voy y de seguro deben estar pasando muy buenas películas.

—Si quisiera tomar un café, comer o ver una película, podría hacerlo tranquilamente en mi casa sin necesidad de molestarme en tener que cruzarme con gente desconocida. —dijo, sonando muy indiferente. — Además de que me ahorro bastante dinero.

Miyuki resopló una risa. —Claro, porque el dinero te hace falta ¿verdad? —ironizó burlonamente. — Por favor, salgamos a ver una película o algo, hace demasiado que no voy y además creo que me lo debes. —su semblante se volvió serio. — Te he ayudado bastante con varias cosas, ya es tiempo de que me lo compenses.

Él la escrutó seriamente mientras se replanteaba la patética idea en su cabeza mientras ella le sostenía la mirada esperando por su aprobación. No comprendía muy bien el gusto de salir a ver una película si podían hacerlo tranquilamente en su casa, pero debía admitir que ella le había sido de bastante ayuda en muchas ocasiones y sentidos, así que tal vez se lo merecia. Lo pensó un poco más y se decidió que por esa vez le daría el gusto. Finalmente asintió, lo que la hizo sonreír emocionada.

—¡Genial! —celebró ella y se puso en pie de la mesa en la que se había encontrado sentada. — Si me dejas conducir tu auto yo... —No tientes a tu suerte. —aconsejó en tono seco, atravesándola con la mirada.

Salieron de la pequeña biblioteca y caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al recibidor, luego de bajar por las escaleras. Sesshomaru tomó las llaves de su auto que se encontraban sobre una mesita cerca de la puerta principal. — Yo eligiré la película. —comentó en un tono que no daba lugar a discusión.

—Mejor. —sonrió Miyuki de forma malévola. — Así serás tú quien pague los boletos y las palomitas.

Llegaron al lugar luego de veinte minutos de tráfico. Tuvieron que estacionarse un poco alejados de la entrada ya que el estacionamiento estaba abarrotado de vehículos, por lo que también tuvieron que caminar un poco hasta llegar finalmente a destino. Entraron al lugar, el cual estaba lleno de personas por aquí y por allá, el ambiente era cálido y el olor a azúcar quemada y a palomitas fluía en el aire. Había varias filas en diferentes boleterias en donde se compraban las entradas de las películas. Recorrieron un poco observando las carteleras de lo que estaba en estreno y algunas que ya se habían emitido semanas atrás, buscando en la cuál sería más conveniente perder el tiempo y dinero, al menos eso tenía en mente Sesshomaru.

Y así estaban, decidiendo qué ver, hasta que un póster con la portada de una película antigua llamó la atención del peliplata. Se acercó hasta allí, descubriendo que se trataba de una cinta de los cincuenta. Inmediatamente eso trajo a Rin a su mente, pues ella siempre le había comentado lo mucho que adoraba las películas de esa época, incluso lo había obligado a mirar lagunas con ella en su casa.

Sin pensarlo más y ya harto de no encontrar ninguna otra que fuera de su interés, sacó su billetera y se acercó a la boletería para comprar los boletos al vendedor. Una vez pagado y luego de mostrar su ticket al guardia, cruzaron la puerta doble entrando a la enorme sala en donde ya varias personas estaban a la espera de la película.

—Oh, has elegido un clásico para ver. —comentó Miyuki mientras se dirigían al ala derecha de los asientos y se acomodaban casi en la fila del medio. — No sabía que te gustaban este tipo de películas.

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que mierda romántica o triste.

—Pero si lo que estamos por ver es una trágica historia de amor entre adolescentes. —respondió divertida. — Al menos eso leí en la sinopsis.

Sesshomaru resopló y se pasó la mano por el rostro, de repente quería golpear algo para quitarse el estrés que tenía encima. Ni siquiera se había molestado en leer de qué trataba la cinta porque solo deseaba dejar de peder el tiempo y así podría regresar a su casa cuanto antes. — Lo que sea, ya estamos aquí, ya compré los boletos, ya tomamos asiento. No pienso moverme de esta sala hasta que la película haya terminado.

Rin y los demás entraron al cine y se dirigieron sin dudar hacia la boleteria para comprar los boletos de la película que ya tenían en mente ir a ver. Una vez que cada uno mostró su ticket al guardia, entraron a la sala la cual ya tenía allí a varios espectadores acomodados en sus asientos.

—Deberíamos sentarnos por aquí. —le sugirió Kohaku a Rin, señalando la fila de asientos de hasta arriba en el ala izquierda donde parecia más íntimo.

—Ni hablar. —interfirió Bankotsu. — Soy algo miope y no veo bien, así que tomaremos la quinta fila del frente.

—Bueno pero yo y Rin sí vemos bastante bien así que nos sentaremos aquí. —objetó con fastidio. Suficiente tenía él con que haya arruinado por segunda vez su compañía con Rin. — Ustedes pueden ir hasta adelante si quieren.

Bankotsu tomó firmemente la mano de su prima. —No lo creo. —dijo hacia el muchacho, los demás ya fueron a acomodarse en los asientos delanteros. — Ni creas que no conozco tus intenciones, Kohaku, sé porqué y para qué adolescentes y pubertos se reúnen en salas de cine, y no voy a dejar que te pases de listo con mi prima.

Rin bufó y miró enojada hacia los dos. —Ya basta con esta tonta discusión, me sentaré donde yo quiera. —dijo malhumorada, pero de todos modos fue a acomodarse junto con los demás.

Bankotsu sonrió satisfecho con esa decisión y miró de forma arrogante hacia Kohaku. —Rin sabe lo que hace. —comentó burlón. Kohaku lo fulminó con la mirada. — Espero que esta sea la última vez que me arruines una cita con tu prima.

—No cuentes con ello. —respondió Bankotsu para molestarlo y sin perder más su tiempo fue a reunirse junto a Rin.

Kohaku tomó el asiento junto al pasillo, Rin a su izquierda, luego Kohaku, Shiori, Hakudoshi, Adler, Inuyasha y por último Aome.

Hakudoshi giró su cabeza hacia Shiori mientras demás personas iban entrando a la sala. — ¿Sabes lindura? Puedes tomar mi mano o abrazarme si tienes miedo de la película, soy todo tuyo siempre.

Shiori dejó a un lado su teléfono y se tomó la molestia de mirarlo. — Es una hermosa película de amor no una de terror; así que no tengo de qué asustarme. —contestó incrédula. El albino sonrió y miró hacia sus labios. — Bueno, siempre eres bienvenida a besarme si te sientes romántica.

Ella hizo una ligera mueca con su boca. —Prefiero besar a un sapo, gracias. —contestó cortante y regresó su atención al celular en su mano

Kohaku tomó la mano de Rin y se la llevó a sus labios para depositar un suave beso. —Podíamos ir a cenar después de la película. —sugirió cuando ella volteó a verlo complacida con su afecto. — ¿Ir por pizzas quizás?

—Excelente idea. —interfirió Bankotsu, oyendo la conversación. Luego se giró hacia los demás. —¡Oigan muchachos, el bueno de Kohaku nos invitó a todos a cenar pizzas después de la película, él paga!

Las personas de los asientos de atrás chistaron ante su grito, a pesar de que la película no había comenzado aún. De todos modos eso no fue impedimento para que sus amigos vitorearan entusiasmados en acuerdo.

Kohaku apretó su mandíbula enfurecido. —Tu primo es un idiota. —murmuró esta vez a Rin. Ella lo miró apenada y se encogió en disculpa. — Lo siento, no te preocupes por eso, lo obligaré a pagar a él también.

—No me preocupo por el dinero, sino por lo entrometido que es y ya arruinó nuestra cita.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y sonrió para tranquilizarlo. — De eso tampoco hay que alarmarse, podemos tener muchas más.

El asintió complacido y acarició su mejilla justo en el momento que Bankotsu descansó su brazo en el respaldo del asiento de Rin, algo que hizo fastidiar aún más a Kohaku pues él había tenido planeado hacerlo luego. Pero cuando estaba apunto de replicarle tal acción y recordarle quién era el novio de Rin allí, se quedó con las palabras en la boca porque la luz de la sala se apagó de repente, anunciando la reproducción de la película.

—Genial. —dijo emocionada Rin mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. — Ya va empezar.

—Finalmente. —comentó Miyuki, mirando hacia la gran pantalla. — El titulo sonaba prometedor, espero no me decepcione. Aunque a todos logró llamar su atención ya que hay varias personas aquí.

—Hmp ¿acaso no ves a tu alrededor? —inquirió Sesshomaru hacia la sala oscura tenuemente iluminada solo por el reflejo de la pantalla, se podía divisar a varias parejas besándose totalmente absordos a la película. — Algunos idiotas solo bienen aquí a ligar.

—Bueno, tú y yo no hemos venido a eso, así que será mejor que disfrutemos de la película.

Shiori miraba enfurruñada cómo Inuyasha y Aome estaban comiéndose a besos como si no hubiese un mañana, se giró hacia Bankotsu y lo golpeó en el brazo, éste lo miró atónito por su brusco arrebato. — Te dije que invitaras a tu hermano. —se quejó para él. — Podia estar dándome uno de los mejores besos de mi vida en este momento.

—Ya te dije anoche que vive del otro lado de la ciudad. —comentó refregandose el brazo. — Por allí también tienen cine, él no le hubiera visto la gracia de molestarse en venir hasta aquí por solo una película.

—No es por solo una película, estoy yo también. No importa. —dijo decaida. Luego lo miró como si fuese premio de consolación. — Me conformo contigo por ahora.

Y amagó con lanzarse a besarlo, pero Bankotsu reaccionó a tiempo y se apartó de ella rápidamente. —¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡por Dios, no! —bramó desesperado. Los espectadores que lo rodeaban chistaron para que se callara. — ¿Qué se supone que estabas por hacer, niña? No puedes besarme.

—A mí si puedes. —contestó Hakudoshi sonriendo cual conquistador. Shiori lo miró horrorizada y negó rotundamente. — ¡Ni para salvarme la vida pondras tus labios sobre los míos! —dijo y una mujer de atrás chistó para que bajara la voz.

—Eso lo veremos. —retó él, jamás sintiéndose derrotado ante sus rechazos. — Todas caen ante mí, tarde o temprano.

Bankotsu bufó tras oír eso. —No tienes que tomártelo muy enserio. —aconsejó a Shiori. — Puede que parezca que en verdad solo está interesado en ti, pero puedo apostar que no eres la única en su larga, larga lista de conquista.

—¡Ay por favor! —se quejó su amigo, haciendo que los espectadores cercanos lo callaran otro vez. — ¡Tú ya tienes una novia, ahora déjame conseguirme a mí una!

Y de nuevo el coro de chistos y quejas se oyó de la multitud. Hakudoshi volteó malhumorado hacia ellos. —¡¿"Shhh" qué?! Mi padre es el dueño del cine así que puedo gritar todo lo que yo quiera.

Pero solamente y para milagro de todos volvió a acomodarse en su asiento y se dispuso a mirar la película en silencio.

—Ay, Sesshomaru, por favor. Al parecer hay un grupo muy revoltoso en la parte del frente en la otra ala de asientos. —señaló Miyuki. — Enseguida los van a sacar de la sala.

—Sólo ignoralos. —murmuró él sin molestarse en mirar. En realidad no había oído nada porque estaba muy concentrado en la película.

Rin se giró hacia Kohaku luego de ya quince minutos de película. —¿Cómo que nos olvidamos de las palomitas, no? Sería bueno conseguir un valde de ellas.

—Buena idea, prima. —se metió Bankotsu. — Te acompañaré a comprarlas. —Alargó su mano hacia Kohaku para que le diece el dinero, éste lo fulminó con la mirada al tiempo que sacaba su billetera y sacaba unos cuantos billetes. —Gracias. —dijo hacia el muchacho luego de quitarle bruscamente el dinero de su mano.

—Lo siento. —le susurró Rin, depositando un beso en sus labios.

Siguió a Bankotsu por el oscuro pasillo, hacia fuera de la sala y hasta la fila del puesto de palomitas y bebidas. Había unas seis personas por delante de ellos así que Rin aprovechó para revisar algunas cosas en su celular mientras los demás eran atendidos.

—Cómo que me dio antojo de palomitas o algo salado. —comentó Miyuki. — Sé que deberíamos haberlo comprado antes y eso, pero como esta salida se trata de mí, tú irás a comprarlas.

Sesshomaru le lanzó una mirada helada hacia ella, que ni se inmutó. —Y un refresco light por favor. —siguió sin más, mirando la película.

No le quedó más remedio que ponerse de pie e ir a por la comida ya sabiendo de antemano que no dejaría de fastidiarlo hasta conseguir lo que deseaba. Salió de la sala y se dirigió hasta el puesto de comida más cercano.

Bankotsu contempla atentamente todo a su alrededor, cuando le pareció ver a una figura conocida entre una fila de puras chicas para conseguir boletos para una película de amor adolescente. Cuando la bonita muchacha miró distraída en su dirección, en seguida pudo asegurar que se trataba de Sara.

Con una breve y rápida excusa hacia Rin donde le anuncia que se iba al baño, se dirigió hacia ella.

—Bueno, hola —anunció alegremente al pocicionarse a su lado. Con solo reconocerlo, las mejillas de Sara se tiñeron de rosa. — Hola, tú. —respondió cohibida. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Aquí en el cine? Comprando ropa, obvio. —bromeó él, haciéndola sonrojarse aún más. — Es un chiste, bonita. Estoy aquí con mi prima y algunos de los demás ¿tú has venido sola? Deberías haberme avisado y veníamos juntos. —se acercó para besarla pero ella desvió su rostro, haciendo que la besara la mejilla.

Él la miró confundido por su rechazo. —Creí que ya habíamos arreglado las cosas entre nosotros anoche. —inquirió. Sara negó a eso y sonrió suavemente. — No es por eso, ya estamos bien. Es que estoy aquí con... —¡Sara ven, ya casi es nuestro turno! —la interrumpión una voz de niña, acercándose a ellos.

La muchachita se posicionó al lado de ella y le jaló de su abrigo. —Vámonos antes de que la película empiece sin nosotras.

—En seguida voy ¿dónde está Ami?

—Aquí, tonta. —respondió la otra niña sobre el hombro de quien obviamente era su hermana gemela. Bankotsu miró fascinado hacia ambas mujercitas las cuales eran identicas una de la otra. Ambas estaban vestidas de manera similar y tenian el cabello castaño claro cortado por encima de los hombros y decorado con listones rojos.

—Humm... ellas son mis hermanas: Ami y Katty. —anunció Sara, señalando a las gemelas. — Chicas, él es... —¡¿Tu novio?! —se adelantó Katty y lo evaluó de pies a cabeza. —Hola, guapo. —sonrió coqueta, acercándose hacia él y pestañeando rápidamente. — ¿A qué hora vas por el pan?

Su gemela la empujó para quedar ella frente a Bankotsu. —No le hagas caso, siempre quiere quedarse con todos los chicos guapos ¿Qué tal? —sonrió dulcemente, luego lo evaluó al igual que su hermana y se mordió el labio inferior. — Soy Ami y tú un sueño echo realidad ¿eres el novio de mi hermana? ¿tienes dinero? ¿conduces un buen auto? ¿vives en una mansión? ¿nos llevarias a comer a un restaurante de lujo? Aunque preferiría comerte a ti.

—¡Ami, por favor! —interfirió Sara, totalmente avergonzada por el atrevimiento de sus hermanas. — Controlense.

Bankotsu sonrió divertido ante el comportamiento de las gemelas. —Un gusto conocerlas, niñas. Soy Bankotsu y... —¡Eres el novio sexy de Sara! —terminó Katty por él. Bankotsu asintió, maravillado con la obvia incomodidad de Sara con la situación. — Sí, soy... el novio sexy de su hermana. Supongo.

—¡Eso ya lo sabíamos! —exclamó Ami. — Sara prácticamente se la pasa hablando de ti todo el día. Que eres genial, que eres caliente, que eres especial, que en cualquier momento se casaría contigo y que te haría de todo si le permitieses... —¡ Ami, ya basta he dicho! —bramó la pelinegra, sus mejillas estaban rojísimas para ese entonces. — Entren a la sala ahora mismo. —demandó hacia sus hermanas . — Iré en un minuto.

—¡Ay, pero nosotras queríamos pasar más tiempo con tu guapo novio! —objetó Katty y miró con los ojos brillantes hacia Bankotsu, quien estaba demasiado entretenido con toda la descabellada escena. — Sara está coladita por ti. Encierra tu nombre en corazones y suspira cuando mira tus fotos en su celular ¿sabías que...? —¡Es suficiente! —Sara tomó del brazo a las gemelas y las empujó para que se adentrasen a la sala. — Busquen un lugar donde sentarnos. —ordenó firmemente. — Iré en un minuto.

Ami asomó su cabeza sobre la puerta para gritar una última vez. —¡Métele la lengua hasta la garganta!

—Ami... —advirtió la pelinegra, pronto se escucharon risas idénticas resonar en el ambiente.

Sara dejó escapar un suspiro y se mordió el labio inferior, muerta de vergüenza por lo que acaba de ocurrir. —Lo siento. —se disculpó con él. — Ellas son así todo el tiempo, no se callan un segundo y dicen cosas que no tienen sentido. No te tomes muy enserio nada de lo que dijeron, son unas preadolecentes revoltosas.

Él sonrió despreocupado y negó con la cabeza. —No te preocupes, la verdad es que la estaba pasando muy bien. Son encantadoras y muy bonitas, supongo que salieron a ti.

Ella agachó su cabeza y negó ante el cumplido. —Sólo espera estar unos cinco minutos más en su compañía, son unas entrometidas. Estarían trepadas sobre ti si yo no estuviese aquí para interferir, quieren saber todo sobre absolutamente todo. —suspiró agotada. — De todos modos, tengo que volver con ellas en este instante, nisiquiera me quiero imaginar qué estarán haciendo en este momento. Probablemente tratando de conseguir el teléfono del guardia de la sala.

Él dejó escapar una carcajada.—Está bien, ve. Ya tendremos tiempo para vernos nuevamente. —levantó su mano y acarició su mejilla. — Quizás podrámos concertar una cita para mañana por la tarde, sabes que no asistiré a la escuela en toda la semana y ya te extrañé suficiente el día de hoy.

Sara sonrió encantada con la idea. —Está bien, hablaremos mejor más tarde por el celular.

Bankotsu se acercó más a ella y la tomó de la cintura para pegarla a él y así juntar sus labios en un apasionado y tierno beso el cual ella correspondió sin dudar, dejándose llevar por las dulces sensaciones que éste le provocaba.

Sesshomaru paró en seco su andar cuando descubrió la agradable sorpresa de encontrar a Rin en la fila del puesto de palomitas, justo hacia donde él se dirigía.

Se posicionó tras ella en la fila al llegar y luego de ver que guardaba su celular, se inclinó hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura de su oreja: —Buenas tardes. —murmuró como saludo.

Sintió a su cuerpo dar un ligero respingo para luego tensarse. Ella no se volteó a mirarlo en ningún momento segundos después de eso y él lo tomó como que muy obviamente había solo decidido pasar de él e ignorarlo.

Se posicionó está vez a su lado, enarcando una ceja con desaprobación ante su comportamiento infantil. —¿Ahora solo me ignoras? —indagó incrédulo. — ¿Ahora que las cosas se han arreglado entre nosotros?

—¡Nada se ha arreglado entre nosotros! —replicó enfadada, por fin clavándole los ojos en una mirada de muerte. — Y ya no creo sea así y ni me importa que lo haga.

—Estás mintiéndome. —adivinó sin ningún esfuerzo. — Puede que me deprecies ahora, pero puedo asegurarte que no será para siempre. —levantó su mano sin reservas y la llevó hacia su rostro para apartarle un mechón de su pelo con delicadeza. — Tú y yo no hemos terminado aún, Rin, ni de cerca.

Aseguró firmemente y sin un ápice de duda, como si estuviese completamente convencido de que así eran las cosas. Rin sintió como sus defensas flaqueaban de inmediato ante su toque y palabras. Sesshomaru surtía un efecto demasiado intenso en su interior, jamás había podido resistirse a él, las consecuencias de sus enfrentamientos anteriores eran una muestra clara de ello. Sin embargo, lo de la noche anterior había dejado un sabor amargo en ella, por lo tanto hoy no se sentía con ánimos de cargar con él y con nada más. La amargura y el rencor por ahora regirían su vida y con todo lo que tenía que ver con él.

Se apartó bruscamente como si su toque la quemara. —Déjame en paz ¿es que ni quiera podré salir o estar con mis amigos sin que tú me persigas para salirte con la tuya?

El peliplata enarcó las cejas.—¿Crees que te estoy persiguiendo?

—¿Porqué más estarías aquí si no? —insistió seriamente. — Si mal no recuerdo, nunca te gustó venir.

—Y aún es así, pero se lo debía a Miyuki, es la única razón por la que estoy aquí.

Bien, y con esa respuesta ya tuvo suficiente con él por esa tarde. Los celos la cegaron como si una venda negra se hubiera colocado sobre sus ojos inmediatamente antes de siquiera poder disimular y controlarse. Hizo una ligera mueca de desagrado y le dio la espalda antes de que él notase cómo había tomado la información. —Entonces deja de perder el tiempo conmigo y ve a atender a tu cita.

—¿He dicho yo en algún momento que se trataba de una cita? —murmuró, encontrando cierta gracia en la manera en que ella intentaba parecer desinteresada cuando en verdad era demasiado obvio para él cuánto le había afectado la noticia. Se acercó a ella nuevamente por detrás y se inclinó para murmurar en su oído: — No te desanimes tan rápido, Rin. Sabes mejor que nadie que eres la única que en verdad me importa lo suficiente como para tener ridículas citas, así que no los tendría con nadie más que no fueras tú. Deja de lastimar a tu corazón con estúpidos pensamientos sin sentido.

Al sentir su cálido cuerpo tras suyo al igual que su voz, el cuerpo de Rin despertó, poniéndose de inmediato en alerta, cada poro se erizó y la nuca le cosquilleó. —Por favor. —rogó. — Déjame tranquila, Sesshomaru. Regresa con tu novia, lige o lo que sea y déjame a mí seguir con mi vida. Ya no tiene remedio seguir insistiendo en algo que ya es historia.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? Bien. —aceptó firmemente. — Pero como sabrás querida mía, todo en esta vida tiene un precio. Tú me estás pidiendo algo ¿no sería justo que yo también consiguiera algo para igualar el marcador y así quedar a mano?

—Tienes una mente demasiado enferma si crees que aceptaré tal trato. —se negó rotundamente, imaginando lo que le pediría y no lo iba a permitir. Su cabeza se giró hacia él, sus ojos denotanban puro enojo y desprecio. — No lo haré, no me voy a acostar contigo.

Inmediatamente el semblante de él se volvió frío y distante, tal como varios días atrás cuando tenían la mala dicha de cruzarse. —No te pediría tal cosa ¿por quién me tomas?

—Viniendo de ti después de todo lo que me hiciste podría esperar cualquier cosa. Así que no me juzgues o culpes por tal pensamiento, es la nueva imagen que he creado de ti conforme a tu interacciones recientes conmigo.

—Nada de eso, Rin. —descartó sus descabellada idea. — Sólo esperaba que aceptaras cenar conmigo esta noche. A solas en mi casa, tú y yo, nadie más.

Ella bufó. —En verdad has perdido la cabeza ¿qué parte de déjame en paz y ya no quiero saber de ti no entiendes?

—Si vienes a cenar conmigo esta noche, te doy mi palabra de que ya no me acercaré a ti. Sabes que siempre cumplo con lo que digo, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Dudó por unos minutos mientras se lo replanteaba, pero al final terminó por aceptar confiar en sus palabras. —Está bien. —asintió, de todas formas tenía todo el resto de la tarde para pensarlo a fondo y cancelar a última hora si se arrepentía o solo para fastidiarlo. — Pero después de eso ya no te volverás a cruzar en mi camino.

Él no contestó ni tampoco asintió o algo en acuerdo. Pero Rin no lo pudo replicar porque era ya su turno para ser atendida en la fila y debería darse prisa ya que se estaba perdiendo una buena parte de la película. Pidió las palomitas y los refrescos libremente, pero a la hora de entregarle el dinero al vendedor, Sesshomaru se le adelantó y entregó una tarjeta para pagar él por su comida y bebida.

A eso tampoco tuvo tiempo de objetar, pues el muchacho que la atendió aceptó la tarjeta sin más y para cuando ella reaccionó ya se la estaba devolviendo a su detestable dueño.

—No tenías porqué pagar por las cosas. —reclamó. — Ya tengo un novio que no se molestó en darme dinero para sustentar mis antojos.

Pero Sesshomaru no la estaba prestando atención en lo más mínimo. Raras cosas o situaciones lograban llegar a sorprenderlo, pero al ver al primo de Rin y a su ex novia compartiendo un intenso beso a lo lejos y en vista de todos, logró casi desconcertarlo por la sorpresa y novedad.

Rin notó su ligero cambio y confusión por algo que lo tenía intensamente capturado, pero cuando se giró para ver de qué se trataba, la fila a su lado avanzó y un hombre corpulento obstaculizó su vista, haciendo imposible ver más que su enorme barriga.

Lo dejó pasar más entusiasmada por regresar a la sala a ver la película que por descifrar los intereses del Taisho.

En eso, vio a Kohaku dirigirse hacia ella, cambiando repentinamente su tranquilo semblante a uno de total furia cuando reconoció al peliplata a su lado. Al llegar a ella tomó uno de los enormes baldes de palomitas que se encontraban a la espera de que Bankotsu los recogiera.

—Te estabas tardando demasiado. —anunció hacia ella, decidido a ignorar a Sesshomaru. No deseaba poner mal a Rin por otro enfrentamiento como la noche interior. — ¿Donde está Bankotsu? se supone que vino contigo para ayudarte.

—Se fue al baño hace ya un rato, seguro que se habrá entretenido por ahí con algo, ya conoces cómo es.

—Pues muy mal por él, no debería haberte dejado desatendida para que cualquier mosca te moleste. —enserio que no pudo aguantarse al comentario. Miró hacia el peliplata sin ninguna expresión en su rostro al tiempo que levantaba y doblaba su brazo hacia Rin en gesto de invitación. Ella aceptó y entrelazaron sus brazos, y con una última mirada indiferente hacia el Taisho por parte de ella, comenzaron a caminar para regresar a la película.

Sesshomaru medio sonrió de manera escalofriante y se giró para ver a la feliz pareja. —Nos vemos esta noche, Rin. —le recordó mortalmente. — Estaré ansioso a que aparezcas tal y como me lo prometiste.

Rin paró en seco ante su atrevimiento y volteó a mirarlo horrorizada en cámara lenta.


	23. Capítulo 23

Kohaku miró a ambos de ida y vuelta en sospecha mientras fruncia el ceño. —¿Qué quiso decir con eso? preguntó con hostilidad. — ¿Dónde te estará esperando? ¿has quedado en verte con él.

Ella se obligó a regresar a un semblante indiferente. Sintió de inmediato como una ola de ansiedad y disgusto la golpeaba. Negó al tiempo que evitaba mirarlo. —No sé de qué habla. —masculló sin saber qué más decir. Estaba concentrada en no dejar salir a la vista lo furiosa que se sentía por el atrevimiento del peliplata al soltar eso que segurísimo solo lo había anunciado para fastidiar a Kohaku. — No deberías hacerle caso, sabes que solo busca molestarnos.

Kohaku la contempló seriamente, intentando encontrar algún rastro de mentira en ella que la delatara, pero lo único que logró divisar fue algo de rechazo y resentimiento en sus ojos luego de haberlos puesto en el peliplata. —Tienes razón. —murmuró convencido. — No dejemos que sus comentarios interfiera entre nosotros. —levantó su mano y se la llevó a los labios. — Seguro sólo está celoso porque ahora eres sólo mía.

Rin asintió con una tensa sonrisa. —Seguro, sí. —si tan sólo sintiera él cuánto se moría del coraje por dentro y lo tentada que estaba por gritarle al Taisho unas cuántas verdades.

Bankotsu llegó milagrosamente hasta ellos en ese momento, aligerando un poco la tención que fluía en el ambiente. Se lo veía totalmente relajado y despreocupado. —¿Y? ¿han conseguido las palomitas?

—No deberías haber dejado sola a Rin. —lo acusó amargamente Kohaku. Bankotsu arqueó sus cejas desinteresado y tomó un puñado de las palomitas para luego llevárselas a la boca. —¿Por qué? —inquirió. — Yo la veo en una pieza y bastante sana. Te ves preciosa, prima.

Rin sonrió dulcemente hacia él, lo que hizo enojar aún más a Kohaku porque al parecer ellos no se lo tomaban en serio a la situación. —Si miras detrás de mí lograrás ver al idiota de Sesshomaru. —anunció con irritación. — Estaba acosando a Rin minutos atrás mientras tú te paseabas campante por todo el lugar.

—Eso no suena para nada como Sesshomaru, pero lo último sí suena completamente como yo. —contestó, sonando totalmente indiferente. — Así que voy a arriesgarme a creerte. —se acercó a Rin y tomó las bebidas y las palomitas para ayudarla. — Ahora ¿Regresamos ya a la película si les parece?

—¡No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que ese idiota está molestando a Rin! Deberías... —Kohaku, ya está bien, no importa. —lo tranquilizó Rin, tomando su mano. — No arruinemos la tarde por tonterías.

—Está tarde ya estaba arruinada desde el comienzo, Rin. —remarcó él. — Desde que Bankotsu anunció que vendría con nosotros, para ser más específico.

Bankotsu no lo oyó porque ya se había alejado de ellos para regresar con los demás. Rin soltó una ligera risa ante la respuesta y sólo lo instó para que siguieran a su primo. Una vez que regresaron al oscuro de la sala, fueron a acomodarse en sus respectivos asientos para continuar viendo la cinta.

—Uy, gracias. —dijo Miyuki, tomando las palomitas y la gaseosa que Sesshomaru le había comprado. — Eres encantador y todo un caballero.

Él le lanzó una mirada mordaz por el comentario innecesario. —Sólo come y así mantendrás tu boca entretenida.

Dirigió su vista hacia la gran pantalla intentando concentrarse en la película, pero su vista se desviaba de a ratos inintencionalmente hacia donde ahora sabía que se encontraba Rin. La había visto meterse en la misma sala donde había pagado él para estar, y eso había confirmado sus sospechas cuando la vio de que estaba allí por las películas antiguas. Aunque debía habérselo imaginado antes que sus amigos eran los revoltosos del frente ya que jamás había conocido otro grupito en todo Japón que tuviese los mismos comportamientos de ellos, eso sólo era típico y único de los amigos de ella.

Rin tomó la mano de Kohaku y puso los billetes de él en la palma de su mano. —Esto es tuyo. —murmuró. Él frunció el ceño confundido. —¿Acaso no pagaste por lo que compraste?

Se removió incómoda en su asiento ante esa pregunta. —Hice que Kohaku me diera el dinero. —mintió. Se sentía horrible, pero no podía decirle por nada en el mundo que Sesshomaru había pagado. — Fue muy grosero contigo hoy así que se lo merecía.

Él sonrió satisfecho y asintió, guardando el dinero en su billetera. —Me parece bien. —acarició suavemente su mejilla y se inclinó hacia ella con intención de besarla, sus labios estaban casi rozandose, cuando de repente Bankotsu metió bruscamente su mano en el balde de palomitas que Rin tenía en su regazo, haciendo que algunas terminaran desparramadas por todos lados y causando que se separaran.

—Ups. —sonrió, fingiendo estar apenado por interrumpir el beso.

Kohaku bufó molesto mientras se sacudía su ropa. Rin lanzó una mirada fulminante a su primo y se inclinó hacia él. —Déjalo en paz, no ha echo nada para que estés fastidiandolo.

—Yo también te quiero, prima. —contestó en cambio él y la besó en la mejilla.

—Si me disculpan, creo que iré al baño. —anunció Kohaku, sonando bastante irritado. Se puso en pie y lanzó una mirada de depreció hacia el primo de su novia antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

Rin lo siguió con la vista hasta que dejó la habitación, luego escaneó la sala y a las personas en sus asientos. Había varias parejas besándose o acurrucados disfrutando de la película. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando divisó a Sesshomaru junto a Miyuki, ocupando los asientos del otro lado del pasillo.

Sus miradas se entrelazaron en ese momento, pues él también había estado enfocado en ella, y aunque la de Rin transmitía puro rechazo, lograba divisar algo de desafio y burla en los ojos de él. Bufó molesta, seguro se la estaba pasando en grande al haber convertido su perfecta tarde en una ruina total.

Decidió mejor tragarse su coraje e ignorarlo, así que volvió su vista hacia el frente en una clara señal de que estaba dándole la espalda. Durante el resto de la película había podido sentir las vibras de su mirada penetrante clavarse en su nuca, incomodándola y haciéndole imposible volver a concentrarse en lo que estaba mirando. Ahora que era consciente que se encontraba a solos unos metros detrás de ella, el ambiente en la sala se había tornado sofocante y abrumador, inquietándola y no dejándola siquiera pensar con claridad sobre nada.

Para cuando la película llegó a su fin y las luces se prendieron en la sala al compas de los aplausos de los espectadores, Rin no lo soportó más y tomó la mano de Kohaku para escapar de la presencia y el enfoque de Sesshomaru de una vez por todas.

Al salir de la sala se quedaron cerca de la puerta a la espera de los demás. Rin estaba respirando profundamente intentando recomponerse. Varias personas iban saliendo tras de otras, hasta que también lo hicieron Miyuki Y Sesshomaru, ella desvió su mirada rápidamente en ese instante, no soportando la intensidad de sus ojos dorados.

Finalmente segundos después aparecieron sus amigos. Al ver a su primo, el rostro de Shiori se iluminó por completo e inmediatamente fue hacia él. —¡Sessh! —se arriesgó a abrazarlo toda emocionada. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que... —pero su ánimo cayó en picada cuando vio a la pelipúrpura parada a unos metros detrás de él, pasando sus manos por su largo y ondulado cabello y evitando mirar en su dirección. La observó despectivamente de pies a cabeza, haciendo una ligera mueca de desagrado. — No me digas que has sacado a pasear a la bruja. Solo logras arruinar tu perfecta imagen cuando estás junto a ella.

—Estoy esperando para llevarte a casa. —ignoró sus comentarios despectivos. Se inclinó hacia ella para que los demás no lograran escuchar. — Invita a Rin si también necesita que la lleven.

—Oh, en realidad íbamos a ir a comer pizza. Tú también puedes venir si quieres, pero suéltale la correa a tu perro faldero, si viene con nosotros no hará más que arruinar mi comida con su presencia tal como lo hizo en el almuerzo. —comentó, pues Miyuki había ido a almorzar con ellos ese mediodía y se habían lanzado miradas amenazantes a través de la mesa durante lo que perduró la velada.

—En realidad, yo prefiero regresar a mi casa. —anunció Rin. — No me siento con ánimos de una cena. De ningún tipo. —agregó, lanzando una mirada significativa hacia el peliplata.

—Oh no, Rin, por favor. —suplicó Aome. — Ven con nosotros, no será lo mismo sin ti.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó hacia sus amigos. — Pero prefiero irme a mi casa. Ya nos veremos. Diviertanse, chicos. —miró hacia Kohaku. — ¿Podrías llevarme a casa?

—¡Sessh y yo también nos vamos! —interfirió Shiori al ver su oportunidad. — Podrías venir con nosotros.

Kohaku lanzó a ambos Taisho una mirada desdeñosa. —No será necesario. —objetó, tomando posesivamente la mano de Rin e instandola a caminar. — Me tiene a mí para eso. Yo la traje y yo la llevo.

Se dirigieron a la salida sin esperar la aprobación de nadie. Rin giró su cabeza y miró hacia Sesshomaru una última vez antes de salir a la acera. Bankotsu y los demás también les siguieron segundos después, pero a diferencia de Rin ellos se pusieron en marcha hacia alguna pizzería que se encontraba a unas cuadras adelante, pues de todos modos aún tenían la intención de ir a comer.

Shiori miró en dirección hacia Miyuki, quien se alejaba para reunirse con los demás en una decisión de último minuto al saber que ella regresaría a casa con Sesshomaru. — Pobrecita. —se burló la muchacha. — Se olvidó su escoba y ahora le toca tener que caminar. Bueno, ella se lo pierde pues seguro que no aceptó a que la lleves porque también estaría yo. Que tonta, si supiera que me hizo un favor.

—No toques la ventanilla y aléjate que dejarás manchas en la pintura. —advirtió Sesshomaru en tono amenazante, cuando llegaron hasta donde él se estacionó y Shiori estaba recostada por el auto a espera de que él desbloqueara las puertas. Ella se alejó rápidamente tras su demanda y lo fulminó con la mirada. — ¡Ay, por Madonna! Eres un exagerado. Seguro que Miyuki ya se habrá refregado hasta por el techo ¡ah, pero como es tu favorita a ella sí no le dices nada!

Él sacó un trapo naranja del interior luego de abrir la puerta, y se lo lanzó a ella a través del capó. —No permito que nadie toque mi auto más de lo necesario. —metió las manos en sus bolsillos y señaló con su cabeza el paño. — Ahora limpia a donde te apoyaste.

Ella tomó bruscamente el trapo y se dispuso a limpiar de mala gana. —Sabes... Deberías tratarme con más gentileza ya que estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en tu relación con Rin ¡tú deberías venerarme! —le lanzó el paño de regreso una vez terminado con su tarea y luego de Sesshomaru devolverlo a su lugar, desbloqueó la puerta para ella y ambos se metieron al vehículo para ponerse en marcha.

—No te vi trepada sobre ese renacuajo ningún momento, así que todavía no estás ayudando. —comentó él.

—¡Ni que me lo fuera a tirar como si nada en frente de todos! —soltó escandalizada. — Necesitamos estar aunque sea un momento a solas para comenzar hacer mis movimientos sobre él, pero eso me será imposible si no se despega de ella en ningún momento. Enserio que ni tú eras así cuando estabas con Rin, y te conozco por ser demasiado posesivo.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño. —Es porque quiere que todos sepan que está saliendo con ella. Que imbécil.

—Es un asno. Lo que sea, necesito tenerlo solo lo más que pueda en varias ocasiones. —miró hacia su perfecta manicura, perdida en sus pensamientos y replanteándose opciones. — Sessh ¿tú crees que sería conveniente decirle a los demás... o sea a sus amigos, que tú ya sabes la verdad de todo y... la clase de persona que en verdad es Kohaku? Si lo que me contaste anoche sobre lo que él hizo con la pobre hermana de Jakotsu es verdad, entonces ellos tampoco la querrán cerca de ella y será más provechoso para ti.

—Ni hablar. —negó él con firmeza. — No haremos nada de eso. Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca. Dejáramos las cosas como están por ahora.

—No lo entiendo, eso sería muy beneficioso. —argumentó confundida. — Pero si tú lo dices, pues, haremos las cosas a tú manera. Al fin y al cabo esta es tu lucha.

Una vez que Rin despidió a Kohaku y lo vio irse, subió a su habitación y se encerró en ella. Se tiró en su cama y tomó una de sus almohadas, aferrandose a ella como consuelo. Sintió como algo pesado oprimía su pecho y no la dejaba respirar libremente. Sin embargo ya no se sentía triste, sino cansada, quería poder tener un poco de paz mental y espiritual aunque sea por unos minutos, pero la situación en la que estaba era demasiado complicada como para darse siquiera ese simple lujo.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos durante unos buenos minutos, cuando de repente su celular comenzó a timbrar con una llamada entrante, trayéndola devuelta a la realidad. Con un suave y largo suspiro lo tomó de su mesita de luz, maldiciendo cuando leyó el nombre en la pantalla. Puso el audio en voz alta y tiró el celular a su lado, mientras llevaba la almohada a su pecho nuevamente.

Cerró sus ojos y volvió a suspirar. —¿Qué quieres, Sesshomaru? —preguntó con la voz apagada.

— _Tu promesa de que vendrás a cenar esta noche conmigo._ —contestó sin dudar.

—No iré. Fuiste muy inoportuno al soltar eso hoy en el cine, así que has perdido tu oportunidad.

— _El mamarracho de tu novio no sabe cuándo callarse, vi mi oportunidad y la aproveché. Pensé que sería muy irónico y divertido que supiera que preferías tener una cena conmigo que pasar la noche con él._

—Lo que encuentras divertido es totalmente dañino. —resopló. — Y mira lo que te ha costado ese comentario; cancelo la cena. No iré y no insistas porque lo último que deseo esta noche es verte. Y que ni se te ocurra aparecerte en mi casa porque ni así aceptaré y será peor.

— _Muy bien._ —respondió muy tranquilo, lo que Rin encontró alarmante. — _Si tú no cumples con lo tuyo, yo no cumplo con lo mío. Que tengas buena noche, Rin_.

Y cortó antes de que ella pudiese replicar, dejándola totalmente anonadada.

Sesshomaru dejó su celular en la mesita junto al sofá donde se encontraba sentado, cuando Shiori apareció viéndose muy emocionada y con una mirada brillante en sus ojos, lo que lo llevó a deducir que se traía algo entre manos.

—Sessh. —comenzó, tomando asiento a su lado. — Oh my God ¡tengo una maravillosa idea!

Él la miró seriamente expectante. —Te escucho.

—Acabo de hablar con mi padre porque la tía Irazue me comentó que vino a verme, entonces quería saber como estaba, y durante la larga charla que tuve con él me contó que dará una fiesta en su hotel "Honeymoon" para celebrar el aniversario de su empresa, ya sabes como todos los años. Entonces se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de que podríamos invitar a Rin y a un poco de sus amigos a la fiesta para aparentar, principalmente a Kohaku. —dio saltitos emocionada. — El evento es el sábado por la noche, pero podríamos estar allí el viernes y ospedarlos en el mismo hotel como excusa de prueba y así tendremos un poco más de tiempo de llevar nuestros deberes acabo. A ver si en una de esas podemos encontrar la forma de que ustedes dos tengan un tiempo a solas mientras yo hago mis movimientos sobre el renacuajo ¡¿verdad que es una idea y oportunidad genial?! —aplaudió emocionada. — Iré a llamar a papá nuevamente para decirle que nos guarde habitaciones.

Se levantó de su lugar y salió disparada antes de siquiera escuchar la aprobación de él sobre su magnífica idea. Sesshomaru tenía que admitir que era una oportunidad espléndida, podría tomar muchas ocasiones para cruzarse con Rin y poder hablar seriamente y con calma sobre la relación complicada que llevaban, ya que ella se negó a cenar con él esa noche. Pero se juró a sí mismo en ese momento que no permitiría que algo igual volviese a suceder, haría lo que fuera, pero Rin lo escucharía y le haría entender cómo sea lo mucho que estaba arrepentido por haber arruinado su relación al no confiar en ella.

Los días habían pasado como un soplo de viento y finalmente había llegado el tan esperado viernes. Rin se había levantado temprano esa mañana para preparar las cosas que llevaría y usaría en la fiesta a la que gentilmente Shiori le había enviado la invitación hace unos días atrás. Pensó mucho sobre la idea de asistir o no, ya que muy obviamente estaría Sesshomaru y recordó que él le había dicho que no la dejaría tranquila hasta que ella aceptara tener una cena con él, la cual aceptó y rechazó el mismo día, así que ya se hacia una idea de lo que le esperaba.

Pero entonces Bankotsu y Hakudoshi se pusieron insistes ya que estaban muy emocionados por asistir con ella, y Shiori también le había llamado varias veces en esos días para confirmar su asistencia. Incluso, y yendo un poco más lejos, sus padres habían recibido la misma invitación dos días después de ella recibir la suya, sólo que esta vez fue enviada por el mismísimo Hiroshi Taisho; el padre de Shiori, por lo que le pareció un gesto muy halagador y un gran honor para ella que cierta persona tan importante como lo era él, se haya tomado la molestia y el tiempo por una simple tarjeta de invitación, así que terminó aceptando.

Estaba guardando sus últimos accesorios, cuando Bankotsu entró a su invitación a buscarla. —¿Ya estás lista? Tus padres esperan en el auto.

Ella asintió y bajó la pequeña maleta de su cama, él la tomó para llevarla y salieron de su habitación para cruzarse con Hakudoshi quien también iba saliendo con su maleta.

—Espero que te haya quedado claro que la temática de la fiesta es sólo de antifaces y ropa de cóctel.—comentó Bankotsu a su amigo. — Por lo que no puedes presentarte con un disfraz o algún otro tipo de ropa rara de esas que a ti te gustan vestir.

—Obvio no. —respondió él. — Allí asistirán personas muy importantes, por lo que será mi gran oportunidad para demostrarle a Shiori que yo también soy un hombre de bien al mezclarme con la alta sociedad y no olvido mis importantes raíces tal como parece remarcarme al despreciar mi atracción sobre ella.

—De ninguna manera. —intefirió Rin. — No puedes andar acosándola si su padre se encuentra cerca. Una queja de ella sobre ti y estarás frito. Te aconsejo que hagas como si nisiquiera la conocieras y te mantengas lo más alejado posible, sólo así sobrevivirás.

—Pamplinas. —bufó el albino. — Su padre es un buen amigo de mi padre, por lo que sé que también estará allí como todos los años. Eso me dará más ventajas a mi favor ya que su padre me verá como un muy buen partido al ser el hijo pródigo de su socio. Se resume todo en ganar - ganar. Los matrimonios arreglados en el mundo de los negocios son algo muy normal hoy en día, seguro y su padre me aceptará como su yerno.

Tanto Bankotsu como Rin lo miraron horrorizados ante tan descabellada idea y pensamiento. —Solo... has un esfuerzo y trata de evitarla. —recomendó una vez más Rin.

Salieron de la mansión y caminaron hasta el estacionamiento donde el Range Rover negro estaba esperando por ellos con sus padres ya adentro. Bankotsu metió las cosas en el maletero y luego de subir todos al auto y acomodarse, finalmente se pusieron en marcha.

Mientras salían de la propiedad, Rin se arriesgó a lanzar una mirada por la ventanilla hacia la mansión de enfrente, y vio a Sesshomaru junto con Inuyasha y Shiori junto a su querido auto. Él levantó su vista en ese momento y sus miradas se entrelazaron, ardiendo con fuego y promesas. Apartó sus ojos de él no aguantando la intensidad con la que le había mirado, y se enfocó en Shiori. Ella al verla levantó su mano en gesto de saludo y Rin la imitó, hasta que el auto se puso en marcha otra vez y regresó su vista al frente mientras emprendían el viaje de cuarenta minutos hacia la ciudad del Oeste.

—No debes desanimarte, querida. —le habló su madre, mirando por el espejo retrovisor. — Seguro que el guapo de Sesshomaru aún no está saliendo con ninguna muchachita, por lo que todavía estás a tiempo de arreglar tu relación con él.

—No quiero arreglar mi relación con él, mamá. —suspiró ella. Sus padres no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que realmente había sucedido entre ellos. Cuando Rin les dio la noticia de que ya no salía con el hijo de su socio de trabajo más importante, solo se había inventado una simple historia de que Sesshomaru la terminó porque estaba cansado de sus malditos celos y desconfianza que sólo los llevaba a pelear durante todo el tiempo, por lo que decidió cortar con la relación de una vez por el bien de la salud mental de ambos. Él que él haya sido protagonista de esa decisión también explicaría la razón del que ella había sido la más afectada al haber estado llorando durante días y se encontrara en estado miserable por lo que pasó. —Hemos terminado por la buena y encuentro patético volver a intentarlo.

—Nunca es tarde para arrepentirse, mi amor. —comentó su padre. — Sesshomaru siempre fue un buen partido como tu novio. Creo que no me acostumbraré a la idea de que aparezcas con otro novio que no sea él.

—Lo harás, lo prometo. —respondió distraída. No quería pensar en esas cosas, pero muy obviamente le sería imposible dado al lugar al que se dirigían y donde muy inevitablemente se cruzaría con cierta persona todo el tiempo.

Bankotsu entrelazó su mano con la de él en ese momento y le dio un ligero apretón en gesto de ánimo. Ella levantó la mirada hacia él donde también se encontró con una sonrisa reconfortante.

Se inclinó hacia él para que sus padres no pudiesen oír. —¿Tú estás de acuerdo con lo que acaban de decir? —preguntó intrigada.

—¿Sobre con que aún no es tarde para arrepentirse y arreglar las cosas con Sesshomaru? —ella asintió suavemente. — Él te lastimó mucho con su desconfianza, Rin, y no creo que alguna vez llegue a perdonarlo por eso. Sé que lo amas, me lo has dicho y si no hubiese sido así, aún lo sabría porque se nota a leguas. Tú eres la persona más importante que tengo en mi vida, por lo tanto, lo único que me importa es tu felicidad y que estés bien siempre. Así que; yo puedo fingir Alzheimer, ser ciego y sordo con todo lo que tenga que ver con él y lo que sucedió entre ustedes, esa noche y hasta ahora. —aclaró todo con firmeza. — Pero te lo recalcó: una sola vez en mi vida puedo fingir todo eso y en esas ocasiones. Dos veces, ya no. Si la historia se vuelve a repetir, con él o con quién sea, no olvidaré nada y no permitiré que se vuelvan a acercar a ti ni aunque me supliquen clemencia. Una vez, Rin. —remarcó. — Sólo por esta vez...

El viaje se pasó rápido después de aligerar un poco la tensión en el vehículo al cambiar de tema sobre nimiedades y asuntos de la fiesta. También para suerte de Rin, Hakudoshi estaba con ellos por lo que sus nervios se aliviaron al reír todo el camino con los chistes y comentarios estúpidos que solía contar o decir él. Llegaron a destino en lo que pareció un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aparcaron el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo privado del hotel, y luego tomaron el ascensor que los dejó en la lujosa recepción en donde los botones nada más verlos se encargaron rápidamente de sus equipajes.

Luego de darles sus apellidos a la recepcionista y qué ésta les diera a cada uno las tarjetas y el número de sus habitaciones, volvieron a tomar otro ascensor detendiéndose en la séptima planta. Un iluminado pasillo decorado con cuadros y alfombra azul les dio la bienvenida. De ahí se encaminaron cada cual a su suite para despejarse y acomodarse.

A Rin le tocó la habitación 517, y luego de que el laser escaneara el código de su tarjeta, la apuerta finalmente fue desbloqueada. La habitación era enorme y totalmente lujosa, algo un poco exagerado para simplemente dos días, pero igualmente no se quejaba.

El botones dejó su pequeña valija junto a la cama y se despidió haciendo una ligera reverencia. Una vez que se quedó sola, se acercó a la cama de tamaño king size y se tiró de espaldas sobre esta, lanzado un largo suspiro.

No supo en qué momento calló en un estado de entresueño, lo que sí es que no regresó a la realidad hasta que los golpes que oía en la puerta se hicieron más fuertes e insistentes. Volvió en sí con un pequeño sobresalto y luego de desperesarse se puso en pie y fue a abrir.

Una sonriente Shiori la saludó, viéndose muy emocionada. —¿Te desperté? Perdón, no sabía que estabas dormida, me dijeron que llegaron hace solo quince minutos y supuse que ya estaban acomodados por eso decidí venir a echar un vistazo. —Rin se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. — Salimos detrás de ustedes pero nos entretuvimos por unas malteadas, así que recién hemos llegado. Y bien, ¿te gusta esta habitación? ¿te sientes cómoda? Puedo pedirle a mi padre que te cambie a otra si no te sientes a gusto en esta, la que tú elijas.

—No, no, no. Está perfecta, es hermosa, totalmente elegante. El hotel es espectacular y eso que he visto poco de él. —sonrió hacia ella. — Supongo que sólo lo mejor viniendo de un Taisho.

—Así somos. —respondió satisfecha. — Bueno, como veo que estás a gusto mejor te dejo sola para que te acomodes. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en avisarme. Si tienes hambre solo pide lo que deseas en servicio a la habitación y ellos te lo traerán.

Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se giró una vez más hacia ella, recordando algo. —Oh, y esta noche iremos con los demás a un club tipo discoteca para jóvenes, se encuentra a un par de cuadras de aquí. Les avisaré a los demás conforme vayan llegando para que también estén al tanto.

—Imaginé que tendrías la intención de sacarnos por ahí, así que vine preparada.

—Has echo bien. Estamos de mí lado de la ciudad ahora. —sonrió misteriosamente. — Las cosas se harán a mi manera.

Luego de eso se marchó dejándola sola una vez más.

Rin tomó el resto de la mañana para dormir un poco más hasta la hora del almuerzo. Se levantó tiempo después al oír el timbre de su celular sonando en el silencio de la habitación. Lo sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y se lo llevó al oído sin molestarse en ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Diga?—murmuró adormilada.

— _Te invito a almorzar en son de paz y de paso te reviso el vendaje en tu mano para ver cómo se encuentra tu herida._

Su cuerpo regresó a la vida al oír la voz de Sesshomaru atravéz del parlante e inmediatamente se puso en alerta. —Nooo. —se negó sin dudar. — Mi novio seguramente ya está aquí y no quiero arruinar esta salida con peleas por una comida contigo.

— _Bueno, yo digo que sí vale la pena._ —sinceró él. — _De echo, ya me adelanté y estoy detrás de tu puerta en este momento con todo y comida a la espera de que me dejes_ _pasar._

—¡No voy a dejarte pasar a mi habitación! Estás completamente... —pero no pudo seguir con la frase porque la puerta se abrió de sorpresa en ese instante, dejando pasar a Sesshomaru y a un empleado del hotel empujando un carrito con varios platillos de comida. Lo dejó todo cerca del los sofás que había en una esquina de la habitación y luego de hacer una reverencia hacia ambos jóvenes, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— _Tarde, Rin._ —comentó Sesshomaru por última vez, aún con su celular pegado a su oreja, luego cortó y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Todo eso sin haberle quitado los ojos de encima.

Rin lo miró enfadada y boquiabierta por su atrevimiento, deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra antes que tener que pasar por otro de sus enfrentamientos con él. Pero muy obviamente eso primero era imposible, así que no tenía más remedio que aferrarse a lo siguiete.

Tomó una de las almohadas que se encontraban a su lado y se la lanzó con todo y odio. —¡No voy a comer contigo! ¡vete! Has perdido tu oportunidad, esa y muchas más.

Sesshomaru ignoró su protesta y se dirigió hacia el sofá para tomar asiento tranquilamente. —¿Podemos hablar como gente civilizada? —ella lo fulminó con la mirada. — ¿Justamente tú vienes a pedir eso? —resopló. — ¡¿Tú que te comportas como un cavernícola?!

—Ven. —señaló el espacio a su lado, ignorando sus arrebatos una vez más. — Siéntate para que pueda revisar tu herida. —sacó un botiquín de debajo del carrito de comida. —Voy a cambiarte también el vendaje.

—No me tocarás ni un pelo. —advirtió fastidiada. — Llamaré a seguridad si no te marchas en este instante. También les diré que tienes una copia de mi tarjeta y que te has metido sin mi permiso.

—Hazlo. —retó él despreocupadamente mientras sacaba del botiquín lo que iba a necesitar para su herida. — O mejor llama a tu novio. —sugirió. — Ya está aquí con su hermana, así que puedes decirle que venga para que él mismo haga el intento de sacarme de la habitación de su novia. Seguro que te llevas una gran sorpresa con los resultados.

Ella se puso en pie y caminó furiosa hacia él. —No me importa cuán débil, idiota o estúpido lo hagas ver tú. —aclaró con firmeza, plantándose frente a él. — Siempre lo terminaré prefiriendo por encima de ti. Él es mejor en muchísimos aspectos.

—Repítete eso a ti misma hasta que te lo creas. —aconsejó, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No hace falta porque así son las cosas.

—No lo veo aquí trayendote el almuerzo o preocupado por sanar tu herida. —objetó. — No entiendo cómo eso lo hace un buen novio. O el mejor, según tus palabras. —vio que ella estaba a punto de replicar, pero ya se había aburrido de hablar del mamarracho de su novio, así que en cambio la tomó de la cintura y la acomodó en su regazo para poder revisarle el vendaje de una vez.

Rin protestó unas cuantas veces y trató de alejarse de él, pero Sesshomaru se resistía y era muy evidente que no iba a dar su brazo a torser en ese tema, así que no le quedó más salida que resignarse a su estúpida orden.

Lo empujó fuertemente una última vez, haciendo acople de su enfado y despreció, pero él ni se inmutó. —¡Eres totalmente insoportable! —remarcó irritada.

—Ya me lo agradecerás cuando tu herida no se te infecte.

Tomó su mano con delicadeza y comenzó a desenredarle la venda hasta liberar su palma. El corte estaba cubierto por una costra de piel en estado de sanación y algo de sangre seca. Tomó un pedazo de algodón y lo remojó con algún desinfectante para heridas.

—Esto delerá un poco. —advirtió antes de comenzar a limpiar suavemente el corte.

Ella lo miró hacer su trabajo sumamente concentrado. Un dege de angustia se instaló en su pecho inexplicablemente al darse cuenta en verdad cuánto se preocupaba él por ella. Incluso ante sus rechazos y comentarios que hacia para molestarlo, él igual había insistido en atenderla y curar su herida en vez de dejarse llevar por su deprecio y simplemente dejarla a su suerte.

—Esto siempre va a doler. —murmuró ella en respuesta, no sabiendo si se refería a lo mismo o a algo más.

—¿Te has calmado? —preguntó él, sintiéndo a su cuerpo bajar la guardia y relajarse en sus brazos. — Finalmente estamos aquí los dos solos encerrados y tengo la oportunidad de hablarte sin que ande la mosca de tu novio dando vueltas encima de ti.

—Hubieses tenido esa oportunidad hace unos días ¿y quién sabe? Quizás yo no me hubiese resistido tanto a que me limpiaras la herida para el día de hoy.

Tomó una pomada y cubrió el corte con el para luego pasar la llema de su dedo en suaves barridas. Levantó su ojos hacia ella durante la acción. —Tenemos que hablar, Rin. —inquirió seriamente. — Hay que aclarar las cosas y lamento todo lo que pasó. Supongo que eso ya lo sabes.

Ella agachó su cabeza, no resistiendo la intensidad de su mirada. —Sí, lo sé.

—Estábamos muy bien tú y yo, demasiado para ser exactos. Luego discutimos esa noche, no entendía cuál era tu problema y porqué estabas enojada conmigo. Te dejé estar y te ignoré para no discutir y empeorar las cosas. De repente me llega el mensaje y las fotos en donde estabas medio desnuda con otro hombre en la cama. A simple vista eran la prueba fiel de un engaño ¿Qué tenía que pensar yo? Me volví loco, perdí la razón.

—Yo no me merecía nada de eso. —tragó saliva sintiendo un molesto nudo en su garganta. — Yo sufrí muchísimo y ni me quiero imaginar lo que sufriste tú. Pero yo no me merecía ese destrato, no me merecía que desconfiaras así de mí, y mucho menos todo lo que me hiciste luego. Me rompíste el corazón al solo imaginarte que yo sería capaz de hacerte una cosa así. Luego me lastimaste muchísimo más al no creerme cuando te dije que jamás había echo eso por cuenta propia.

—Sí, lo sé. —admitió sinceramente. — Pero no sólo no confiaba en ti, no confiaba en nadie. Todos trataban de hacerme entender que tú no eras capaz de eso y yo no quería escuchar. Estaba peleado con el mundo.

—Ahora te haces una idea de lo mucho que sufrí con todo esto.

—Sí, ahora lo entiendo. Ya lo sé y me voy a arrepentir toda la vida. —cortó un pedazo nuevo de gasa y comenzó a cubrirle la herida una vez más. — Comprendí las cosas a la mala.

Rin frunció el ceño. —No entiendo.

—Para mi el mundo siempre fue lo mismo, todas las personas eran lo mismo, y ese fue mi error; no ver que tú eras distinta. —aclaró. — Y por culpa de creer eso y no creer en ti, te terminé perdiendo. Yo sé que todo esto va a ser muy difícil arreglarlo, pero yo sólo quiero estar bien contigo. Quiero estar en paz. Creo en ti, confío en ti.

Una lucha de distintos sentimientos se estaban desarrollando dentro de Rin. Estaba más que nada confundida y sorprendida por la sinceridad de sus palabras, era la primera vez lo que veía así, tan arrepentido y con la guardia baja, demostrandole que sí tenía sentimientos a pesar de que se negaba a veces a demostrarlo. Entonces también supo que era la primera vez en la vida de él que asumía la culpa en algo a pesar de que no la tenía en su totalidad. Tenía que darle crédito por no estar nervioso o algo y al no dudar ni un segundo al discúlparse.

Se sentía muy especial al ser la única que tenía el privilegio de verlo así y de ser a quien se estuviese disculpando y exponiendo de esa manera.

Ella asintió poniéndose en pie. —Está bien. Sí, tienes razón; deberíamos estar en paz hasta el momento. Además seguir así no nos lleva a ningún lado y solo nos hace ponernos más histéricos.

Él también se puso en pie luego de guardar todo de regreso en el botiquín. Levantó su mano hacia ella y le acarició la mejilla. —Eso es todo por ahora. Necesito atender algunos asuntos con mi padre, pero supongo que nos veremos en la noche.

Arqueó las cejas confundida. —¿Pensé que habías venido a almorzar?

—En realidad, solo era una excusa para que abrieras la puerta.

—¿Y cómo estabas tan seguro de que te abriría al escuchar eso?

—No lo estaba. —admitió. — Por eso la terminé abriendo yo.

Rin realmente no había terminado almorzando sola ese mediodía, porque unos minutos después de que Sesshomaru la dejara sola, Kohaku apareció y optó por compartir la comida con él en vez de reunirse con los demás en el restaurante del hotel.

Luego de almorzar decidieron explorar un poco más el lujoso lugar, así que se juntaron con Shiori y sus demás amigos a los que ella había invitado y quienes resultaron ser simplemente Aome, Sango, Ayame, Miroku, y Adler. Junto con Inuyasha, Bankotsu y Hakudoshi. Shiori les llevó por un breve Tour en las instalaciones del hotel, luego salieron a dar un paseo para recorrer la zona y visitar alguna cafetería para tomar la merienda. Después de eso regresaron al hotel y subieron cada cual a su suite para refrescarse hasta la hora de la cena.

Llegado ya la noche y después de esta vez si haber compartido la cena en el restaurante con sus padres y los demás, Rin había subido a su habitación para cambiarse ya que Shiori estaba insistente con lo de ir al bar a divertirse.

Se cambió su simple ropa a un vestido corto rojo sangre que le quedaba ceñido al cuerpo como una segunda piel y asentada sus curvas haciéndola lucir un poco más mayor. Lo convinó con tacones del mismo color y decidió dejarse su largo cabello suelto. Se maquilló ligeramente y luego de tomar su celular y la tarjeta y guardarlos en una pequeña cartera de mano, finalmente estaba lista.

Salió de su habitación para encontrarse sorpresivamente con Sesshomaru, quien iba saliendo también de la suite de enfrente. Ella paró en seco al verlo. —¿Te ha... tocado esa habitación frente a la mía? —preguntó con sospecha. Él la observó de pies a cabeza con una intensa mirada de aprobación. Rin sonrió orgullosa internamente al descubrir que le gustaba su atuendo. —Así es. —murmuró él en respuesta a su pregunta. —¿Algún inconveniente con eso?

—Ninguno. —contestó sincera. Se puso a caminar en dirección al ascensor al final del pasillo, siendo seguida por él.

Luego de oprimir el botón, esperaron un par de segundos en un tranquilo silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Finalmente las puertas se abrieron y entraron en el estrecho lugar, después de presionar el botón a la primera planta el ascensor se puso en marcha.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? —le preguntó ella, notando su exquisito atuendo que lo hacia verse echo todo un sueño.

—Información confidencial. Nada importante. —respondió él. — ¿Y tú? Supongo que saldrás con Inuyasha a ese bar del que me habló.

—Así es. —sonrió ella. — Me vendrá bien distraerme un poco.

—Hmp, dudo que lo consigas si tienes la intención de llevar al inaguantable de tu novio. —comentó mordazmente.

Ella se giró a verlo con ojos acusadores. —¿Disculpa?

—¿Lo amas? —preguntó en cambio él, dejándola totalmente anonadada por el atrevimiento de la pregunta y el cambio de tema tan drástico.

—Eso definitivamente no es asunto tuyo. —respondió sería y en tono cortante.

Él clavó su penetrante mirada dorada en los ojos de ella. —No lo haces. —dedujo certeramente. — Si lo hicieras, lo hubieses dicho sin dudar o esquivar la pregunta.

Al escucharlo se tensó ligeramente, sintiendo un leve mareo y malestar en la boca de su estómago. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿tan fácil de leer era así para el? Sesshomaru al ver su reacción ante sus palabras hizo una ligera mueca en victoria comprendiendo que había dado en el clavo.

Rin se obligó a retomar su postura y levantar sus defensas. —Eso no tiene importancia. —inquirió desafiante. — Porque de todas formas él es ahora mi novio.

—¿Y eso cambia algo de lo que puedas sentir? —murmuró con la voz cargada de sentimientos. — Rin, yo no dejé de amarte ni cuando te odié tanto. ¿Ahora que estás con él, dejaste de amarme? Dímelo. Cuando te besa o estás con él ¿sientes que no necesitas nada más en el mundo o piensas en mí?

—Ahora ya no importa si dudo o si estoy confundida. —respondió, totalmente tranquila y confiada. — Lo importante es que cuando no había que dudar, fuiste tú quien lo hizo. Si no lo hubieses echo, yo ahora no estaría con él.

No le dio tiempo de contestar porque el ascensor se detuvo en ese momento, las puertas se abrieron y Rin se apresuró a salir. Camino unos pasos, pero se detuvo a medio camino y se volteó una última vez hacia él, sonriendo. Hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida y lanzó un pequeño beso antes de seguir con su camino y reunirse con sus amigos quienes ya la estaban esperando en la entrada del hotel.

El chofer de Shiori los dejó justo en la entrada del elegante bar y discoteca. Había una larga fila de jóvenes para entrar, pero gracias a que la Taisho era bastante reconocida en toda la ciudad, bastó solo un saludo de su parte para que el de seguridad los dejara pasar libremente a todos.

El lugar era enorme, iluminando tenuemente con luces azules y magenta pegadas en cada rincón. Había varias mesas con sillones en semicirculo adheridas a las paredes y una gran pista de baile con la típica bola disco en el medio y juego de luces de colores.

Shiori los guió por una escalera hasta la parte de arriba en una zona vip rodeadas con paredes de vidrio que dejaban ver a las personas que se encontraba debajo.

Fueron cada uno a acomodarse en los sillones mullidos de color blanco. Rin tomó asiento en una esquina, pero antes de que Kohaku se acomodara a su lado, Shiori se adelantó y tomo asiento entre ellos, separándolos.

—¿Alguien quiere tomar algo? —invitó ella. — Muzo los va a atender. —hizo una seña hacia un muchacho que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación tomando pedidos de otras personas que también se encontraban en esa zona.

Luego de hacer sus pedidos y de recibir las bebidas cinco minutos después, Shiori instó a todos a que se dirigieran a la pista de baile. Estuvieron cantando y bailando todas las canciones que sonaron por los altavoces, divirtiéndose con las payasadas de Hakudoshi al hacer extraños movimientos de baile que según él vio en la tele.

Y así pasó el tiempo entre risas, y extrañas miradas que Rin había notado, Shiori lanzaba en cada oportunidad que podía a Kohaku, y cuando éste se le acercó para que compartiesen un baile, la albina interfirío y se lo llevó entre súplicas para que bailara con ella.

Soltando una ligera risa y haciendo una mueca por la extraña situación, Rin los dejó ser y volvió a su asiento para tomar un trago y descansar un poco. Sin que se hubiese dado cuenta el lugar se había llenado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Miró a su alrededor a las personas que se agrupaban y conversaban entretenidos. Sintió un raro escalofrío en su cuerpo en ese momento y el vaso que sostenía casi se le resbaló de las manos cuando divisó a Sesshomaru sentado a unos metros de ella acompañado de Miyuki.

Tosió unas cuantas veces hasta recuperarse al casi ahogarse con su bebida por la sorpresa de verlos. Él también la estaba viendo y sus miradas se conectaron atraves de la multitud en ese instante.

Rin maldeció de inmediato la punzada de celos que no tardó en aparecer en su interior ante verla con ella nuevamente.

¿Por qué había querido saber en el ascensor si aún tenía sentimientos por él si iba estar ahora ahí paseándose con otra? ¿acaso su respuesta iba a cambiar las cosas? ¿la había estado probando para determinar algo y gracias a su respuesta había terminado por elegir a Miyuki?

No tenía idea de nada de eso y tampoco se sentía con ánimos de averiguarlo en ese momento. Apartó su vista de él y sólo decidió ignorarlo durante todo el rato que estuvo allí y mientras iba y venía de la pista de baile. Hacia como si ni siquiera lo hubiese visto.

A Shiori casi le había dado un infarto cuando descubrió a su primo acompañado de la bruja a quien tanto ella se había negado a invitarla a la fiesta de mañana y se esforzó también en que quedase bastante claro al no nombrarla en la tarjeta que había enviado a su hermanastro Adler.

—Juro que me va a escuchar cuando regresemos al hotel.

—No te preocupes. —dijo Rin. — Seguro que la trajo para fastidiarme, pero no tiene idea de lo muy poco que me importa.

Salieron del club una hora más tarde. La noche estaba fresca y Rin había maldecido al olvidarse su abrigo en el hotel. El auto ya estaba allí para recogerlos pero estaban esperando a que Bankotsu y Hakudoshi aparecieran ya que se habían perdido de sus vistas hace unos minutos atrás.

Rin estaba parada al borde de la acera cuando el auto de Sesshomaru se estacionó cerca de ella, encandilándola con sus luces.

—Idiota. —murmuró para sí misma.

La ventanilla del lado del pasajero bajó y Miyuki se asomó para que pudiese oírla. —Pregunta Sessh si quieres que el te lleve al hotel

Rin arquó las cejas al oírla _¿Sessh?_ ¿Qué se pensaba Sesshomaru? ¿que podía meterlas a las dos en un mismo auto y que ella estaría de acuerdo con eso? Él no tenía ni idea.

Sonrió y respiro hondo cuando una idea se le pasó por la cabeza. Se puso enfrente del auto y con todo el resentimiento que cargaba encima clavó su tacón en el faro delantero, este estalló en mil pedazos dejando a todos boquiabiertos y a Sesshomaru totalmente noqueado.

Inmediatamente el peliplata salió de su amado auto echo una furia y se dirigió hacia ella, la tomo en sus brazos y estampó su cuerpo contra el capó. Su espalda percibió inmediatamente el calor de la chapa.

Sesshomaru le separó las piernas y se metió entre ellas, poniéndo ambos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. —Si lo que buscabas es hacerme enojar, Rin, lo has conseguido. —masculló, sonando totalmente furioso.

Ella se pasó la lengua por sus labios lentamente en un gesto sensual, luego sonrió aún más cuando notó lo mucho que ese gestó intensificó su enojó.


	24. Capítulo 24

Rin dejó de sonreír cuando sintió cómo el cuerpo de él presionaba con más fuerza el suyo, lentamente, despacio.

Esperaba que ella la empujara, pero hizo todo lo contrario. Suavemente, levantó su pierna izquierda, volviendo a sonreír al ver los efectos que estaba causando en él.

El cuerpo de Kohaku hirvió con pura ira al verlos en esa escena tan descarada sobre el capó del auto. Inmediatamente resopló y se preparó para ir a separarlos, y de paso también poner al maldito Taisho en su lugar de una vez por todas.

Dio una cantas sancadas en dirección hacia ellos, pero a último momento Bankotsu apareció y se metió frente a él, tomándolo de los hombros para detenerlo. —Quieto ahí, Kohaku. —advirtió. — Sabes que no puedes contra él, solo armarás un escándalo para nada.

—¡Sólo voy a sacar a mí novia de las garras de ese imbécil! —bramó furioso, intentando quitarse de su agarre. Miroku se acercó a ellos y lo tomó del brazo al ver que ponía tanta resistencia. —Cálmate, amigo. Rin parece estar tomándoselo con calma, deberías seguir su ejemplo.

—Podríamos estar toda la noche así si lo deseas, Rin. —sugirió Sesshomaru.

—No aguantarías. —refunfuñó ella. — Sería demasiado para ti.

Él se separó, deslizando sus manos por sus caderas. Luego le bajó el vestido que se le había subido, ayudando a que no se le viera más de lo necesario.

Rin se incorporó, aún sonriendo para fastidiarlo.

—¿Piensas pagar por lo que hiciste? —preguntó él.

—Espera sentado. —echó un vistazo al faro antes de volver a mirarlo. —Nos vemos mañana. Que pases buena noche.

—Por supuesto que tengo intenciones de hacerlo. —dijo, con una mueca en su cara.

Regresó a su auto y se alejó de allí derrapando.

Rin se quedó mirando al auto hasta que dobló en una esquina y desapareció de la vista. Los muchachos dejaron ir a Kohaku y éste no perdió el tiempo al acercarse a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó desesperado. Tomándola entre sus brazos. — ¿Qué te ha dicho ese idiota? ¿te lastimó?

Ella negó al tiempo que fruncia el ceño. —No, por supuesto que no. —lo abrazó brevemente para tranquilizarlo. Luego vio que ya todos estaban reunidos, entonces se dirigió hacia el auto que los estaba esperando para regresar al hotel. — ¿Vienen o qué? —preguntó cuando sintió que ninguno de ellos la seguían.

Ya en el hotel todos subieron al ascensor y se quedaron cada cual en su piso. Kohaku insistió en escoltar a Rin hasta su habitación a pesar de las insistencias de ella sobre que no era necesario.

Sacó su tarjeta para desbloquear la puerta de su suite, cuando escuchó el pitido del ascensor y las puertas deslizandose. Ambos jóvenes se giraron en ese momento para ver a Sesshomaru y a Miyuki encaminarse hacia su dirección.

Rin hizo una ligera mueca de desagrado, pero no le dio importancia y solo se dispuso a abrir su puerta y entrar a su habitación, siendo seguida por Kohaku. Vio la amable y fría sonrisa que Miyuki le lanzó antes de meterse a la habitación del peliplata, gesto que no le regresó, y cuando se giró para cerrar la puerta, Sesshomaru también se volvió para hacerlo con la suya en ese instante. Ambos se quedaron viendo durante un par de segundos, diciéndose de todo con la mirada, hasta que Rin finalmente cerró su puerta.

—Ese idiota es increíble. —se quejó Kohaku. — Mira que pedir la habitación frente a la tuya sólo para molestarte. Es tremendamente infantil.

Rin dejó sus cosas en su mesita de noche y se sentó en su cama para desprender las hebillitas de sus tacones. Se los quitó, haciendo una ligera mueca mientras se masajeaba los pies al sentir ligeras punzadas de dolor por haber bailado con ellos durante más de una hora.

—Quiere hacerme la vida imposible. —murmuró distraída. Él fue a sentarse a su lado, instándola a que se recostara y descansara su cabeza sobre las almohadas. — Deja, yo te los masajeo, tú relájate. —puso sus pies sobre su regazo y comenzó a masajeárlos delicadamente, aplicando presión en algunas partes donde los sentía tensos.

Rin cerró sus ojos dejando escapar un suave suspiro de satisfacción. —No vuelvo a bailar en mi vida.

—Eso no es cierto, mañana tenemos la fiesta y pienso sacarte a bailar conmigo en todas las oportunidades que se me presenten ya que esta noche no lo pude hacer.

Ella sonrió satisfecha. —Si es solo contigo, entonces por supuesto que voy a aceptar. Pero tendrás que prometerme que tendré otra sección de masajes en mis pies tal como ahora.

—Echo. —respondió él. De pronto sus manos se deslizaron suavemente por sus pantorrillas en delicadas caricias de ida y vuelta. — Te veías muy hermosa hoy. —musitó, con la voz cargada de deseo. — Hermosa y sexy.

Rin abrió sus ojos y levantó una ceja. —¿Me veía? —inquirió burlona.

—Te ves. —corrigió él, subiendo su mano hasta su rodilla izquierda. — Eres perfecta, Rin, siempre te lo digo. Tu cabello, tu rostro, tu cuerpo, tus hermosas piernas. Todo en ti es perfecto, por dentro y por fuera.

Se supone que esos hermosos halagos deberían hacerla sentirse especial o despertar algo en ella, pero no llegó a sentir nada más que culpabilidad porque él la tenía en un estima demasiado alto y ella no podía siquiera pensar en él porque el maldito de Sesshomaru ocupaba todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Se obligó a poner una sonrisa en sus labios y se incorporó. Levantó su mano y la llevó hasta su mejilla. —Y tú eres tan encantador. Eres una de las personas más importantes que tengo en mí vida y no soportaría perderte.

Kohaku sonrió satisfecho. Miró hacia los perfectos labios de ella y se inclinó para poder probarlos como tanto había estado deseando esa noche.

Rin correspondió al suave beso, el cual se iba intensificando con cada segundo que pasaba. Él levantó su mano y la colocó a un lado de su rostro, explorando su boca con avidez. Se movió más cerca de ella instándola a separar sus piernas hasta colocarse entre ellas para luego empujar suavemente su cuerpo con el suyo hasta que Rin volvió a quedar acostada pero ahora con él encima de ella.

Kohaku la estaba besando con toda la pasión y el deseo que cargaba encima. En ese instante la deseaba como nunca antes y sentía que no podía controlarse. Separó un poco sus labios, dejando pequeños y cortos besos en su mejilla y mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello donde también le dio la atención que merecía.

Ella dejó escapar un suave gemido que despertó en Kohaku una oleada de pasión más intensa. Su boca siguió bajando hasta sus pechos donde su asomaban un poco gracias al escote del vestido. Besó tiernamente la piel expuesta, mientras una mano exploraba su cuerpo y la otra se deslizaba lentamente por el costado de su muslo izquierdo, yendo a parar debajo de su vestido. Se incorporó un poco para poder quitarse su remera, luego regresó a sus caricias y a besarla en la boca.

Rin le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y enterró sus dedos en su cabello, totalmente con sus pensamientos en otro lado. Kohaku le separó un poco más las piernas aún sin dejar de besarse y posó ambas manos en los bordes del vestido con intención de subirle la falda, pero de pronto Rin apartó su boca y volteó su cabeza hacia un lado, dejando su cuello expuesto el cual Kohaku no dudó en volver a depositar sus delicados besos, pero ella apartó sus manos de su cuello y las llevo al pecho de él, interponiédolas entre ambos cuerpos y empujando suavemente en señal de que se quitase de encima.

Kohaku se incorporó con la respiración acelerada, intentando recomponerse. Ella le siguió, sentándose y recostando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama mientras se acomodaba el vestido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él una vez ya calmado. — ¿Te incómodé?

—No, no. Nada de eso. —aclaró su garganta. — Es solo...

«Que esto no es lo que quiero llegar a hacer contigo.» Pensó.

Pero en cambio dijo: — Es solo que sería muy conveniente que nos vayamos a dormir... estoy muy cansada y... además mañana quiero levantarme temprano porque tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Él asintió con entendimiento, luego tomó su remera y se la volvió a poner. —Sí, está bien. —se inclinó hacia ella dándole un último beso como despedida. — No hay prisa. —agregó él con una sonrisa pícara. — Ya tendremos tiempo para esto.

Ella lo despidió en la puerta, solo arrimándola cuando él se alejó, y luego de oír que el ascensor se cerraba, volvió a abrirla y cruzó rápidamente el pasillo hasta la habitación de enfrente. Posó su oreja en la madera, intentando descifrar algún ruido sospechoso del otro lado, pero no se oyó más que el silencio.

Bufó y se maldijo una y otra vez por ser tan tonta al dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, los cuales los llevaban a hacer estupideces como aquello.

Regresó a su suite y se tiró en su cama sin molestarse en quitarse su vestido. Estuvo durante media hora dando vueltas y vueltas intentando conciliar el sueño, pero su cabeza era un lío de pensamientos que no la dejaban relajarse. Y ni hablar de la inquietud que había despertado los celos en ella. Se juraba a sí misma que Sesshomaru había armado todo aquello a propósito solo para que no pudiera descansar tranquila esa noche y para que los pensamientos le carcomieran la cabeza tal y como lo estaban haciendo.

Él era el único culpable de su falta de sueño. Si se veía con unas ojeras horribles mañana, sería solo culpa de él.

Inmediatamente se puso en pie diez minutos más tarde, luego de golpear la almohada con frustración rendida a lograr conciliar su sueño. Abrió su puerta con decisión y cruzó el pasillo nuevamente hasta la puerta de enfrente.

Tocó la puerta y esperó unos segundos hasta que Sesshomaru la atendió. Llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca y pantalones de chándal negro. Ella miró dentro de la suite por encima de su hombro, luego no lo aguantó más y se metió sin su permiso.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿estás sólo? ¿y Miyuki? —soltó decesperada una pregunta tras otra.

Escaneó el lugar por todos lados y en cada rincón. Salió al balcón y también lo revisó por si las moscas, luego regresó adentro y se metió en el enorme baño, revisando tras la cortina y la puerta. Devuelta en la habitación, abrió el armario y después revisó bajo un cojín. Suspiró aliviada cuando no encontró nada ni a nadie más específicamente.

Luego cayó en cuenta de lo que había echo y su cara comenzó a arder en vergüenza. Sesshomaru finalmente cerró la puerta y la miró expectante, arqueándo ambas cejas. —¿Encontraste lo que estabas buscando?

—¡No estaba buscando a nadie! —se defendió con altanería. Después se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y lo arregló: — No estaba buscando nada. No tienes nada que me importe.

Él levantó su mano y revisó su reloj. —Son la una de la mañana, Rin. ¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Qué? ¿por qué? ¿qué pasa? ¿acaso interrumpí algo? —contestó a la defensiva y cuando él le dio la espalda para recoger unos papeles y guardarlos en un maletín, ella aprovechó para revisar debajo de la cama.

Cuando él se giró hacia ella nuevamente, la encontró sentada en la alfombra. Frunció el ceño extrañado. Rin se puso en pie segundos después al notar lo patética que se veía. —Vine para decidirte que no pienso pagarte un céntimo por el faro de tu auto.

—Sí, lo sé. Eso ya me lo dijiste.

Lo miró rápidamente de pies a cabeza. —¡Bueno, pues que te quede claro!

—¿Eso es todo? —inquirió, viéndose muy serio. Ella tragó saliva y asintió. —Ya me voy. —anunció con la voz ahogada. —Yo no sé a qué vine. —murmuró. Pasó junto a él, pero a último minuto se volvió y regresó. —No, en realidad sí sé a qué vine. —soltó, sonando muy decidida. — Vine a decirte que dejes de darme esas miraditas cada vez que nos vemos en alguna parte. Lo hiciste durante la cena, luego en la discoteca y después cuando me estaba metiendo a mi habitación.

—Bueno, no puedo evitar mirarte porque eres demasiado hermosa. —contestó con sinceridad, como siempre.

Inmediatamente las mariposas en su estómago comenzaron a revolotear, pero ella se obligó a mantener la compostura. —Yo ahora tengo un novio y debes respetar eso.

—Un novio al que no quieres. —remarcó él.

—¡Eso no importa! Ah, y también para que dejes de decir que esa Miyuki no es tu novia. La sacas a pasear, la mantienes en tu casa, la traes y la llevas en tu auto, le compras flores. —agregó, no sabiendo si era verdad pero ella se lo imaginaba. — ¡Ni a mí me atendías así de bien! —acusó, fulminádolo con la mirada.

—En ningún momento dije o desdije que ella era mi novia. —se encontraba muy tranquilo pese a las acusaciones y "enojo" de ella.

—¿¡Lo vez!? ¡Ahí lo has negado otra vez! —refunfuñó. — ¡Yo me voy! No soporto estar enfrente de un hombre que no admite sus errores.

Pasó por su lado nuevamente, pero esta vez él la siguió y antes de que pudiese acercarse a la puerta, la tomó del brazo para que lo enfrentara y la presionó contra la pared. Sin perder el tiempo comenzó a besarla, dejándola sin aliento y sin capacidad para pensar.

Rin sintió como todas sus defensas se venían abajo. Levantó sus brazos y rodeó su cuello. Lo abrazó y se apretó contra él, devolviéndole el beso con avidez. Sesshomaru recorrió ardientemente los labios que se le ofrecían, exigiendo que se separaran. Cuando lo hicieron volvió a besarla apasionadamente mientras sus manos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo.

Parecía haber pasado una eternidad cuando por fin se separaron. El corazón de Rin latía frenéticamente, y aún abrazada a él, apoyó la frente en su pecho tratando de ordenar aquel cúmulo de sensaciones. Vagando por sus pensamientos, empezó a tomar idea de que él pensaría , y con razón, de que su conducta era patética, extraña y bipolar.

Se obligó a levantar la mirada. Estaba segura de que se encontraría con una mirada de burla. Pero se equivocó, sus atractivas facciones no reflejaban la menor expresión de eso, sino que todo en él parecía arder de pasión. Los brazos de Sesshomaru se cerraban entorno a ella, remisos a dejarla marchar.

Volvieron a besarse una vez más, arrebatadoramente. Poco después se oyeron ruidos en el pasillo y Rin se separó torpemente de él.

—¿Cómo has pensado siquiera en acostarte con él cuando me besas como lo haces. —susurró él.

Rin consiguió mirarlo con una expresión de sarcasmo. —¿Y tú con tu noviecita qué?

—Jamás dije que fuera mi novia.

—¡Y volvemos a lo mismo! —resopló. — ¿Sabes qué? Yo mejor me voy. Nos vemos mañana ¡y en la fiesta! —recalcó. — No pienso aguantarte durante todo el día, así que ignórame lo más que puedas.

Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, pero si giró una vez más antes de qué él la cerrara. —Mañana en la fiesta, no antes.

—Cuento las horas. —dijo él, antes de que ella se metiera a su habitación.

Y así fue, se evitaron durante todo el día. Rin no bajó a desayunar, lo hizo en su habitación y en compañía de Kohaku. Para el almuerzo se reunieron entre amigas en la suite principal de Shiori y luego vajaron al estudio de cine del hotel para ver una película.

No lo vio durante todo el día, tal y como se lo había propuesto.

Al llegar la noche y luego de terminar de arreglarse, salió de su habitación, finalmente encontrándose con Sesshomaru, quien estaba esperando a que el ascensor abriera sus puertas. Pensó en dejar que él bajara primero y luego ella esperaría, pero lo descartó porque estaba demasiado emocionada por la fiesta y ya quería reunirse con los demás.

Al llegar a su lado, él la miró por encima de su hombro. —Hola. —saludó fríamente.

—Lo de anoche fue un error. —respondió ella, igual de fría. — Así que será mejor que lo olvidemos.

—¿Cuando invadiste mi privacidad, tu escena de celos o la parte en que me besaste? —inquirió él, obviamente molestándola.

Ella apretó fuertemente su mandíbula, intentando controlarse y no dejar salir su enojo. —Todo. Todo fue un error, así que olvídalo.

—Está bien, si quieres que lo olvide hoy, lo haré. —el ascensor se abrió en ese momento y ambos se metieron. — Lo importante es que sí tú puedes hacerlo.

—Lo estoy llevando bastante bien, gracias. —respondió cortante.

Se arriesgó a echarle una mirada, tenía un aspecto espléndido con su esmoquin negro, su abundante cabello plateado y su hermoso rostro. El corazón de Rin latió con fuerza al percibir el maravilloso perfume que tanto amaba y lograba debilitar sus rodillas.

Ella tenía puesto un vestido corto de ceda color rosa perla con falda acampanada y manga larga de encaje bordado con flores. Sus tacones eran del mismo color y su cuello estaba decorado con un fino collar de perlas.

Miró hacia las manos de él al tiempo que fruncia el ceño. —¿No usarás antifaz? ¿si sabes que es una fiesta de antifaces, verdad? —el de ella colgaba en su mano, era uno sencillo en color blanco decorado con diamantes transparentes. Se lo pondría cuando llegasen abajo.

—No lo haré. —respondió simplemente, luego bajó su vista hacia los altos y finos tacones de ella.

—Aún tienes un faro intacto en tu auto. —comentó ella con burla, al imaginarse lo que él estaba pensando. Sesshomaru levantó su mirada y sus fríos ojos se clavaron en los suyos. —Te has vuelto muy revoltosa, los celos te traen loca.

Ella no tuvo oportunidad de contestarle porque en ese momento el ascensor dio una fuerte sacudida, haciéndola tambalearse y tragarse sus palabras. Las luces parpadearon brevemente hasta que se apagaron por completo y el ascensor se detuvo a medio descenso.

Desesperada, Rin prendió la linterna de su celular y se acercó hacia los botones, presionando todos a la vez al entrar en pánico. —Ay no, ay no, ay no ¿qué pasó? ¿porqué se detuvo? —precionó el botón de emergencia, pero ni siquiera ese dio señales de funcionar. — Sessh... —murmuró angustiada. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó en busca de consuelo, escondiéndo su cabeza en su cuello. — Tengo miedo.

—Tranquila. —la rodeó con sus abrazos y la pegó todo lo que podía a su cuerpo. — Debe ser solo un fallo técnico o habrá cortado la luz en todo el hotel.

—¿Y si no regresa en horas? ¡¿que tal si esta cosa se cae!? —lo estrechó fuertemente, aterrada con sus propios pensamientos. — No quiero morir joven, no aquí y definitivamente no sin haber arreglado bien las cosas contigo.

—Bueno, a mí no me importaría morir si tú estás conmigo.

—¡No digas eso! —lo regañó, dándole un ligero empujón. — Es horrible, no importa lo romántico que lo hagas sonar.

Él comenzó a pasar sus manos por su espalda descubierta en caricias distractoras. —No lo dije para hacerlo sonar romántico. Si morimos esta noche, al menos me iré en paz con la fiel certeza de que no te casarás con ese mamarracho.

—Tienes razón. —dijo ella aún más temerosa. — Si muero esta noche no me casaré con él ni con nadie. Tampoco tendré hijos y ni iré a la universidad. Me iré de este mundo sin haber echo ninguna de esas cosas.

—Estás exagerando, Rin. —el apartó su cabello, dejando su hermoso cuello al descubierto. — Tranquilízate. —murmuró en oído. — Es sólo un breve apagón, en seguida lo resolverán.

—¿Tú cómo sabes eso? —miró angustiada hacia su celular. — Ni siquiera hay señal aquí para llamar a alguien. Sessh... por favor. —susurró en tono de súplica cuando sintió sus labios de su cuello. — Esto es en serio. Estoy muy asustada, tanto que voy a comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento.

—No podemos hacer nada más que esperar. —dijo él, comenzado a besar su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios. — Si salimos de esta con vida; prométeme que te casarás conmigo algún día.

Su interior se calentó tras una ola de sentimientos fluyendo por su sangre. —Sesshomaru ¿qué estás diciendo? —musitó en aquella oscuridad, deseosa de que las luces regresarán para poder ver sus ojos y así descifrar si se trataba de una broma. — ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿por qué habría yo de aceptar algo así?

—Dices que no saldremos de aquí con vida, yo digo que sí. —susurró sobró sus labios. — Si gano, tú me das esa promesa.

—Tengo novio ahora, no puedo prometerte algo tan importante como eso. Conociéndote, seguro que en cualquier momento me aparecerás con la fecha de la boda.

—Nada de eso importa y lo sabes. —levantó su mano y la llevó hasta su mejilla en una suave y tierna caricia. — De todos modos tú no lo quieres a él, sabes que jamás te casarás con él. Sólo acepta, Rin. Escucha a ese hermoso corazón que tienes y dime qué es lo que quiere él. ¿Habrías aceptado casarte conmigo si nada de lo que nos pasó sucedía?

Ella lanzó un suave suspiro. —Nada de eso importa ahora. —murmuró afligida. — Es demasiado tarde para nosotros. No pueden negar que siento mucho por ti, ya lo sabes. Siempre lo he sentido y siempre será así. Tal vez si hubiéramos seguido juntos la cosa habría funcionado, pero ahora es demasiado tarde. Una respuesta positiva o negativa no cambiará nada de eso ahora.

—Pues oigámosla de todos modos. —repuso él tercamente.

—Sessh... —susurró en súplica. Luego supo que él no iba a dar su brazo a torcer como siempre y suspiró en derrota. Asintió suavemente sobre su cuello, sabiendo que él no la podía ver pero sí sentir. —Sí... yo hubiese aceptado casarme contigo... sin dudar. Sé que somos muy jóvenes aún, pero estoy segura de que jamás me hubiese arrepentido aceptar si me lo hubieses propuesto.

Sesshomaru sintió que su pecho se llenaba con una sensación de placer y satisfacción que nunca antes había experimentado. —Muy bien. —rozó sus labios sobre su cuello una vez más, depositando suaves besos que hacían erizar su piel. — Pues dame tu promesa de que lo harás si este ascensor no se cae y terminemos muertos.

—Eres imposible. —bufó ella. — Está bien. —levantó su cabeza y murmuró contra sus labios. — Te prometo que si salimos de esta vivos, aceptaré casarme contigo. Pero eso no significa que será este año, el siguiente o dentro de cinco. Solo algún día.

—Con eso me basta. —dijo, antes de tomar su boca y sellar su promesa en un profundo beso.

Justo en ese momento, el ascensor dio otra fuerte sacudida y las luces parpadearon regresando a la vida. El ascensor se puso en descenso nuevamente y Rin se separó de él, con la respiración agitada. Con un ligero carraspeo para regresar a su compostura, se acomodó su vestido y cabello mientras regresaba a su lugar.

Las puertas por fin se abrieron, dando vía libre para salir. Él la miró por encima de su hombro y al ver que ella se preparó para encaminarse a la fiesta, se apresuró a para aclarar: —Me hiciste una promesa, recuérdalo.

Ella paró en seco, pero no volteó a verlo. —Hablaron mis nervios del momento. —tragó saliva. — Estaba muy asustada y... no sabía lo que decía ¡tú me estabas presionando! —lo acusó para defenderse. — ¡Te aprovechaste de mi debilidad! y por eso, descarto la promesa.

Se puso el antifaz y continuó su camino como si nada, dejándolo totalmente noqueado.

Bankotsu iba caminando por un pasillo en busca de la habitación en donde lo citó Shiori tras una breve llamada a su celular. Habían tenido una charla bastante interesante durante la tarde, una charla que incluía a su prima y a Sesshomaru.

Cuando encontró la puerta que le dijo, golpeó brevemente e inmediatamente esta se abrió, dejando ver a la hermosa albina. Llevaba puesto un elegante vestido largo de cóctel en color violeta, con una abertura en el costado dejando ver su pierna izquierda.

—Hasta que por fin apareces. —lo saludó, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. — Te ves muy guapo, casi como tu hermano.

—Me halagas. —sonrió agradecido. — Ya estoy aquí ¿qué se supone que hay que hacer?

Ella le dio la espalda y se metió al cuarto, siendo seguida por él. Allí había otra persona esperándolo a quien Shiori la tomó del brazo para instarla a que se levantara de donde estaba sentada y la llevó hasta él. —Yo cumplí con mi parte. —anunció ella, sonriendo cuando Sara se echó a sus brazos. — Envíe a los hombres de mi padre a buscarla desde el otro lado de la ciudad, sólo para que estuvieran juntos esta noche. Ahora tú cumple con tu parte y ayúdame con algunas cosas que no entiendo.

Bankotsu besó brevemente a Sara, luego miró hacia ella y asintió. —Está bien, sólo tenemos que hacer que se reúnan en tu suite.

—Así es, y ya me adelanté y preparé todo para crear un ambiente íntimo y romántico. —suspiró emocionada. — Sesshomaru me estará agradecido toda la vida por esto.

En eso alguien tocó a la puerta de la habitación privada en la que se encontraban. Shiori se puso en alerta, temerosa de quien pueda estar del otro lado. —¿Le dijiste a alguien más sobre esto? —preguntó, frunciéndo el ceño. — ¿Alguien te siguió?

Bankotsu negó rápidamente. —Hasta donde sé esto lo sabemos sólo tú y yo. Y no sentí ni vi que alguien me haya seguido.

Ella se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con cautela. Por la rendija logró divisar con facilidad a Hakudoshi, quien se veía algo molesto. Bufó y abrió del todo la puerta, mirándolo seriamente de pies a cabeza. —¿Qué? —preguntó cortante.

Él pasó sin ser invitado y los miró a ambos con ojos acusadores. —Oí la larga conversación que tuvieron esta tarde por celular y lo que planearon, luego escuché que se iban a reunir aquí para discutir los últimos detalles. Yo también quiero participar. —anunció decidido. — Siempre me dejan fuera de todo ¡yo también sirvo para algo!

—Nomas para alterar mis nervios. —respondió Shiori, luego pareció pensarlo mejor y se retractó: — Bueno en realidad ya ni en eso, porque la bruja de Miyuki te ganó en el puesto. —lanzó un suave suspiro y tiró un largo mechón de su cabello sobre su hombro. — Pero como te veo muy decidido y con ganas de participar, te voy a dar un sencillo trabajito que lo iba a hacer yo, pero ya que apareciste me ahorras la molestia.

Hakudoshi sonrió satisfecho. —Bien. Y si logro con éxito el trabajo, tú me besarás como recompensa.

—Inténtalo y le diré a mi padre que me tocaste el trasero. —sonrió dulcemente.

La recepción del hotel ya estaba plegado de gente media hora después de que Rin se les unió, todos lucían sus antifaces en honor a la temática de la fiesta, llevaban trajes de etiqueta y elegantes vestidos de diseñadores, reconoció. Había más jóvenes que personas mayores notó también, supuso que hijos de las importantes personas que se encontraban allí esa noche, entre ellos familias de gente del Magistrado del tribunal supremo y dos senadores de estados unidos. No parecían asombrados con el entorno lujoso que los rodeaba, ni se mostraban inseguros en cuanto a la manera de comportarse. Si algo delataba sus edades, era tal vez el entusiasmo, la efervescencia que les provocaba la velada que tenían ante sí.

Ella se acercó a la mesa de banquete en busca de alguna comida que lograra quitar el molesto nudo en su estómago que tenía consecuencia de lo sucedido tiempo atrás en el ascensor. Tomó un canapé de entre los varios exquisitos platillos que tenía a su disposición. Luego de encontrarlo tremendamente delicioso, tomó otro y se lo llevo a la boca, y luego otro, y uno más después de ese.

Sintió un leve cosquilleó en su pecho y cuando levantó su mirada de entre la comida, divisó a Sesshomaru a unos metros de ella, reunido con sus padres y también con los de ella y una pareja a la que no reconoció. Inmediatamente su cara comenzó a arder en vergüenza al ser consciente de que él la había estado mirando comer como cerda. De pronto su comida parecía no querer bajar y sintió que se estaba ahogando, por lo que tomó la primera bebida de la bandeja de un camarero que pasó por su lado y bebió un considerable trago de lo que resultó ser un whisky.

El líquido quemó su garganta inmediatamente hasta la boca de su estómago, llevándola a toser como loca y atrayendo la atención de los que se encontraban cerca.

Un mozo se acercó hasta ella en ese momento. —Disculpe señorita ¿se encuentra bien?

Ella asintió, llevándo ambas manos a su garganta. Seguro que estaba más roja que el vestido que su madre llevaba puesto. —Sí, sí. No se preocupe. —lo descartó. Él pareció oler el whisky en su aliento, pues preguntó extrañado: —¿Tiene usted la suficiente edad para beber alcohol?

Ella dejó caer sus manos y lo miró seríamente. —Sí, por supuesto. —contestó en tono sarcástico. — Tengo treinta ¿no se me nota?

Él pareció ofendido e incómodo con su arrebato, porque sólo asintió una vez en gesto de disculpa y se retiró de allí mezclándose entre la gente. Ella bufó molesta, luego se arriesgó a echar otro vistazo hacia donde se encontraba el peliplata. Él todavía la estaba mirando y juró ver un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios la cual ocultó rápidamente llevándose una copa de champagne a su boca.

Bueno, su noche ya estaba oficialmente arruinada; primero lo del ascensor, luego había visto a Miyuki merodeando por ahí, casi se atragantó con la comida, bebió un enorme trago de esa bebida horrorosa y su ex novio quien no sonreía ni de casualidad, se estaba riendo de ella ¡Y sólo llevaba media hora de fiesta! ¿qué le deparaba para el resto de la noche?

En ese momento su madre la vio, y con una brillante sonrisa, le hizo señas para que se uniera a ellos. Ella resopló y se puso en marcha, pero Hakudoshi la interceptó de camino, impidiéndole el paso.

—¿Me prestas tu teléfono? —pidió. — Necesito hacer una llamada urgente y olvidé el mío en mi suite.

Ella frunció el ceño. —¿A quién? No quiero que cualquiera tengo mi número.

Él desvío su mirada por un instante, luego contestó: —A mi padre. —Rin dirigió su vista hacia una esquina de la habitación, en donde el padre de su amigo se encontraba reunido con el de Shiori y un par de hombres más. — Pero si tu padre se encuentra allí. —señaló incrédula.

Él se tensó brevemente. —Si, bueno... en realidad es para llamar a... para llamar... —le quitó el celular de las manos antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar. — ¡Gracias! —gritó el entre sus protestas mientras se alejaba. — ¡Ah, y Shiori me pidió que te dijera que te reúnas con ella en su suite dentro de una hora, es una juntada de chicas o algo así! ¡todas estarán allí así que no faltes!

Y se mezcló entre la multitud antes de que ella pudiese decirle que no se tardara en hacer su misteriosa llamada. Bufó molesta y luego se obligó a poner buena cara cuando retomó su caminata en dirección a su madre.

Al llegar allí, ella la tomó de su mano y la hizo integrarse. —Rin, cariño ¿te encuentras bien?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y saludó hacia sus ex suegros.

—Tan preciosa como siempre, jovencita. —Comentó Inu, sonriéndole de una manera que la llevó a sonrojarse por su atractivo. Irazue asintió en acuerdo y la evaluó detenidamente. — Te ves tan elegante, querida.

—Gracias. —murmuró avergonzada por ser el centro de atención.

—Rin. —habló su padre, llamando su atención. — Déjame presentarte a Alphose Schneider y a su esposa Jenell. El señor Schneider es dueño de varias empresas muy importantes de Alemania y varias partes del mundo. Este año se encuentra en nuestro maravilloso país en busca de un contrato y alianza importante con alguna marca o empresa de aquí para expandir más sus negocios. —regresó su atención hacia la pareja. — Señores; les presento a mi hermosa y única hija, Rin Murakami.

Imaginó por el largo discurso de su padre que se trataba de alguien importante y al parecer estaba buscando que esa alianza se llevase a cabo con su empresa, quien también compartía firma con Inu Taisho, y por eso se encontraban reunidos en ese instante.

Ella puso su mejor sonrisa agradable y asintió hacia la pareja. —Haunted, eine Freude, Sie kennenzulernen.

 ** _Encantada, un placer conocerlos._**

Saludó en su modesto alemán, que por suerte sabía un poco y así tenía la oportunidad de impresionar.

Y al parecer lo logró, pues ambos alemanes la miraron impresionados y sonrientes. El señor Schneider tomó su mano y se la llevó a sus labios. —El gusto es nuestro, hermosa señorita.

—Encantada, querida. —respondió Jenell, besando su mejilla.

—Es un gran honor que visiten nuestro país. —agregó ella.

—Oh, es un honor también para nosotros estar aquí. —contestó la mujer. — Japón es un país hermoso ¡adoro la cultura que tienen!

—Y su comida. —agregó su esposo.

—¡Oh! ¿Ya han probado nuestros exquicitos platillos? —preguntó emocionada.

Estuvieron hablando durante varios minutos del hermoso país en el que se encontraban y sobre otros más que la pareja tuvo la dicha de conocer y de contarle a Rin sus aventuras por tierras extranjeras.

En medio de eso, Sesshomaru se acercó a su lado y posó una mano en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Ella se tensó, pero se obligó a mantener esa sonrisa en su rostro.

La señora Scheider notó la cercanía entre ambos y no tardó en remarcarlo: —¿Están saliendo?

Rin quitó la mano de Sesshomaru y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero él volvió a rodearla y acercarla a su cuerpo firmemente. —Sí, así es. —contestó, sonando casi orgulloso. — Tengo la dicha y la suerte de que tan hermosa mujercita sea mi novia ¿no es así, cariño? —agregó, desafiándola a que le llevara la contraria ante la importante pareja.

Rin le lanzó una mirada de puro odio por su atrevimiento y su jugarreta, mientras se retorcía en su agarre para que la soltara, pero la tensa sonrisa que se obligaba a mantener no lo demostraba. —En realidad nosotros... —pero Sesshomaru presintió que estaba por negar a sus palabras, y le dio un ligero apretón a su costado en advertencia. — ¡Sí! —soltó bruscamente, dando un ligero respingo. — Así es. —sonrió de la manera más falsa que podía. — Estamos juntos desde ya casi tres años.

Sus padres los miraban incrédulos y extrañados por las repentinas afirmaciones, no tenían idea de qué estaban tramando.

—¡Oh, cielo! ¿has oído eso? —soltó encantada la señora Schneider hacia su marido. — Son novios ¡hijos de socios de trabajo! ¿no es eso una buena complementación? Hacen mantener al negocio y a la empresa unidas.

—Así es, cariño. Maravilloso —concordó su esposo. Luego enfocó su atención en los cuatro adultos. — Felicidades a los padres. Siempre he pensado que el éxito de una empresa no solo se debe al buen manejo de negocios y su forma de llevarlo, sino también a la confianza y unión entre socios. Me gusta la idea de haber enlazado a sus familias, eso hará mantener el negocio ahora y lo asegura también para el futuro. —miró hacia ambos jóvenes con una sonrisa. — Sigan juntos y seguro llegarán muy lejos cómo yo y mi querida esposa, quienes también somos hijos de socios de trabajo. Imagino que estoy frente a ambos herederos ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto. —aseguró Sesshomaru, Rin asintió en acuerdo.

—¡Espléndido! Señor Taisho, señor Murakami —prestó su atención a ambos hombres. — ¿Qué les parece si tenemos una conversación en la oficina de mi suite? Estaría encantado de hablarles con más detalles sobre mi trabajo. —tomó la mano de Rin nuevamente. —Jovencita, un placer de haber conocido a tan bella y encantadora criatura. Espero y tenga la suerte de verla otra vez.

Ella soltó una suave risa y miró hacia su padre y ex suegro quienes asentían en aprobación. —Así será. —contestó. — Aún tiene mucho que contarme sobre esa misteriosa isla en la que estuvo.

Alphose dejó escapar una breve carcajada. —En serio que tienen una hija totalmente encantadora. —dijo hacia sus padres, luego miró a Sesshomaru. — Y tú te has sacado la lotería, hijo. Eres un muchacho con mucha suerte, espero sepas valorarla. Una jovencita así no se consigue en cualquier parte.

Sesshomaru clavó sus ojos en ella en una mirada intensa. —Lo sé. —murmuró con sinceridad en respuesta.

Después de eso, los hombres se alejaron para reunirse y las mujeres decidieron pasar al salón privado del hotel para beber café y hablar de sus cosas. A penas desaparecieron de sus vistas y Rin empujó a Sesshomaru para que la soltara. —¡Increíble! —bufó molesta. — Ahora tenemos que darles una explicación a nuestros padres porque nos creerán juntos devuelta tras tu estúpida idea de jugar al novio.

—Vi mi oportunidad y la aproveché. —respondió complacido. — Y al parecer hice ganar a la empresa un futuro contrato de millones de dólares.

—¡Ay tú siempre viendo oportunidades! —lo fulminó con la mirada. — Y no me importa en lo más mínimo el dinero.

—Pues debería. Ahora que vas a tener una considerable suma en tu cuenta, podrás pagarme sin inconvenientes el faro de mi auto.

Ella lo miró horrorizada. —¡¿Me obligaste a mentirles a esas pobres personas que somos novios solo para vengarte por lo que le hice a tu estúpido auto?

—De pobres no tienen nada, créeme. —remarcó él. Luego levantó su mano y le quitó un mechón de cabello molesto de su rostro. — Y si te sientes tan mal por haberles mentido, podríamos volverlo realidad cuándo tú quieras.

—¡Eres imposible! —se quejó ella y apartó su mano bruscamente para luego alejarse de allí y perderlo de vista.

Hakudoshi se acercó a Sesshomaru una hora más tarde esa noche.

—Oye... ¿me prestas tu celular un momento? Es para llamar a alguien importante de urgencia y no me traje el mío.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, no era muy común que los amigos de Inuyasha les dirijiesen la palabra. —¿Se puede saber a quién llamarás? No quiero que cualquiera tenga mi número de celular.

—¡Te juro que a mi padre no lo voy a llamar! —se adelantó él, por lo que el peliplata lo miró curioso. — D-digo... a mi padre obviamente no lo llamaré ¿verdad? Ya que se encuentra en esta habitación. Creo.. —miró hacia todos lados, luciendo nervioso. — Voy a llamar... ¡a mi abuela! Sí, la llamaré en este instante.

—¿No crees que ya es bastante tarde para que molestes a tu abuela? —inquirió él, entregándole su teléfono.

Hakudoshi desvió su mirada. —Esque vive en... Ella vive en... en... ¡Yugoslavia! Sí, Yugoslavia. Esa hermosa isla al norte de... ¿África? ¡y allí son las cuatro de la tarde!

Sesshomaru lo fulminó con la mirada. —Cinco minutos. —advirtió.

—Lo tengo ¡ah! Y tu hermosa prima pide que te reúnas urgentemente con ella dentro de veinte minutos en su suite. Dice que es importante. —luego no perdió más su tiempo y salió disparando como alma que lleva el diablo.

Hakudoshi bajo hasta el sótano del hotel cinco minutos más tarde, donde se encontraba todo el mantenimiento y previsiones que tenían que ver con la energía eléctrica del edificio. Allí se encontraban Bankotsu y Shiori.

—¿Conseguiste lo que te pedimos? —preguntó la albina. — ¿O lo hechaste a perder?

Él levantó orgulloso ambos celulares. —Por supuesto que lo logré. —sonrió con aires de grandeza.— Deberían haberme visto, parecía todo un profesional.

—¿Los has citado en mi habitación?

—Obviamente.

—Muy bien. —dijo Bankotsu, mirando hacia las enredaderas de clables y las hileras de fusibles. — Entonces dentro de unos minutos Sara llamará y avisará una vez que se encuentren en la suite, de ahí nosotros... —¡Vaya, tu prima sí que tiene fotos comprometedoras aquí! —interrumpió Hakudoshi, con el celular de Rin en sus manos. — ¡Y vaya que sí se ve sexy!

—¡Deja de invadir su privacidad! —ordenó Bankotsu, viéndose sumamente molesto. — ¡Dame eso aquí!

Y lo persiguió por todo el cuarto cuando el muchacho se negó a entregarle el celular, tropezando con los líos de cables y generadores en el suelo.

Las luces en la recepción comenzaron a parpadear en ese momento, atrayendo la atención de la multitud en la fiesta.

—Que raro. —comentó Rin a Kohaku en ese momento. — Lo mismo sucedió hoy en el ascensor.

En la quinta planta del edificio, en una habitación donde se estaba llevando a cabo una importante reunión, el candelabro de cristal en el techo de un pequeño despacho, comenzó a subir y bajar la presión de la luz interrumpiendo la conversación que estaba desarrollandose.

—¡Entrégame el celular de mi prima! —advirtió Bankotsu. Cuando finalmente lo agarró y lo estampó contra la pared sobre los fusibles. Hakudoshi se resistía y empezaron a forsegear, hasta que un sonido agudo invadió la habitación.

—¡Espera, espera! —se quejó el albino. Bankotsu frunció el ceño. —¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Finalmente las luces en la recepción se apagaron por completo, quedándose todo en completa oscuridad.

Rin abrazó a Kohaku, sintiéndose algo aterrada por la cituación. —Por Dios. —murmuró afligida. — ¡¿Y si este lugar está embrujado?!

—No lo creo. —comentó él, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo. — Pero si tienes miedo de dormir sola esta noche eres bienvenida a hacerlo en mi habitación.

—Mantengan la calma, señores. —habló Inu Taisho cuando las luces del despacho se apagaron. — Si hay alguna emergencia mi hermano se encargará de resolverlo en seguida.

—¡Ya, ya! —bramó Hakudoshi y le entregó el celular a Bankotsu. — Solo estaba bromeando, nisiquiera pude desbloquearlo.

Bankotsu guardó el aparato en su bolsillo y luego ambos miraron hacia la pared donde una pequeña manija cuadrada en color rojo estaba inclinada hacia bajo a diferencia de las demás.

—Ese debió de haber sido el ruido que se escuchó. —señaló Shiori. — ¡Levántala ahora mismo que de seguro dejamos a medio hotel sin luz y los de mantenimiento deben de estar viviendo hacia aquí en este momento!

—¡Ay, no exageres! —dijo Hakudoshi, luego regresó el fusible a como estaba.

Una vez que el lugar se volvió a iluminar, Sesshomaru se apresuró hacia el ascensor para subir a la suite de su prima en donde ella lo citó. Quizás quería discutir alguna cosa que tenía que ver con Rin. No estaba muy seguro, pero estaba a punto de a averiguarlo. Luego buscaría a Hakudoshi para que le devolviese su teléfono, y si el enano estaba de suerte, no lo ahorcaría.

Se metió al ascensor una vez que este se abrió y precionó el botón hacia la última planta.

—Aprovecharé y me reuniré rápidamente con Shiori ahora que la luz ha regresado. —Comentó Rin hacia su novio, poniéndose en pie del sofá en el que se encontraba. — Me ha citado para esta hora, quizá tenga algo que ver con lo que está sucediendo. —él asintió y la besó una última vez. — De paso también buscaré a Hakudoshi para que me devuelva mi teléfono. Se lo ha llevado hace ya una hora y no lo he visto por ningún lado.

—Está bien. Estaré en mi habitación para cuando te desocupes. —guiño un ojo. — Sería bueno que pudieras pasar a saludar.

Ella asintió, y con otro ligero beso, lo despidió y se encaminó hacia el ascensor. Este tardó un poco en llegar, pues subió hasta la última planta. Una vez que estuvo dentro, pulsó el botón y rezó para que la luz no volviera a fallar y quedara sola en la oscuridad.

Sesshomaru encontró arrimada la puerta de la habitación de su prima, golpeó un par de veces, pero como nadie abrió, solo se metió. El lugar estaba en sumo silencio. Se fijó en el baño y también lo encontró vacío, entonces decidió tomar asiento en uno de los sillones y esperar hasta que apareciera. Frunció el ceño cuando notó todas las extrañas velas que se encontraban en las repisas en esa habitación.

Al llegar a destino segundos después, Rin salió al pasillo y caminó hasta la suite pricipal. Encontró la puerta arrimada por lo que pensó que Shiori solo esperaba que entre; lo cual lo hizo sin dudar.

Vaya sorpresa que se llevó al encontrar a Sesshomaru en vez de a su prima. Éste parecía también sorprendido de verla.

—¿Dónde está Shiori? —objetó confusa.

—Lo mismo me pregunto Yo.

Ella encogió sus hombros. —Bueno, pues me citó aquí para estas horas.

—A mí también.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación sonó con un fuerte estruendo al cerrarse cuando ambos estaban distraídos. Rin dio un ligero respingo del susto y se giró horrorizada cuando cayó en cuenta que no tenía la tarjeta para desbloquearla.

Sesshomaru se puso en pie y se acercó hasta la puerta, probó con girar la perilla pero esta ni quisiera se movió al no percibir el código de la tarjeta. Una tarjeta el cual él no traía.

—Bueno. —miró hacia una aterrada Rin. — Solos nos queda esperar a que Shiori aparezca.

—Juró que este hotel está embrujado ¡y nisiquiera tengo a mi celular conmigo para llamarla! —ella lo miró esperanzada en ese momento. Sesshomaru intuyó a qué se debía y negó con la cabeza, derrumbando su esperanza. — He prestado el mío.

Bankotsu miró hacia su celular, el cual timbró con un mensaje. —Sara me dijo que ya se encuentran en la suite.

—¡Perfecto! —celebró Shiori. — Ahora fuera luces.

Bankotsu bajó la manija del fusible que correspondía a la habitación de ella. —Echo. —respondió. — Ahora si me disculpan, deseo pasar el resto de la noche en compañía de mi novia, así que espero no volver a verlos hasta mañana.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras al salir del sótano. —No te olvides de lo último. —le recordó Shiori. Él asintió en acuerdo y bufó. — Espero que todo esto valga la pena...

La habitación quedó en total oscuridad, llevando a Rin a soltar un leve grito por la sorpresa. —¡Demonios, esto no puede ser verdad!

—Tranquilízate. —dijo él, y la tomó en sus abrazos al sentirla asustada. —Solo es un fallo técnico, ya ha estado pasando. Seguro que lo arreglarán enseguida.

Ella se liberó de su agarre y lo empujó para apartarlo. —Si todo esto es obra tuya no me está haciendo gracia.

—¿Por qué haría tal cosa? No necesito armar todo esto para tenerte conmigo en una habitación.

—¡Eres un atrevido!

Él la ignoró y se dirigió hasta la mesita ratonera junto a los sofás, en donde recordó ver una caja de fósforos. Lo tomó y encendió el candelabro de tres velas que estuva a su alcance, luego comenzó a encender las demás que estaban en las repisas de la habitación y arriba de una chimenea. Inmediatamente la suite quedó bañada con una iluminación tenue e íntima.

Rin miró incrédula hacia lo que estaba haciendo. —¿Y me dices que tú no has planeado esto? ¿Estás tratando de crear un ambiente romántico o algo?

—Nada de eso. —negó él. — Créeme, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

—¡Ah pues te aguantas porque no creo que salgamos de aquí en un buen rato! —soltó ofendida por sus palabras. — Al menos hasta que termine la fiesta y a Shiori se le ocurra subir.

Se dirigió hacia uno de los sofás más alejados de donde él se encontraba sentado y se acomodó para quitarse sus tacones que la estaban matando.

—Preciosas. —escuchó que él comentó. Ella sonrió con altanería. —¿Verdad que sí? —respondió sarcástica. — Me costaron una fortuna; dinero que podía haber gastado mejor en el arreglo de tu auto.

Él arqueó sus cejas con expresión sería. —Yo me refería a tus piernas. —musitó. Rin tragó saliva, de pronto sintiéndose incómoda. —Ah. —dijo, mirándolo por encima en su hombro. —Bueno... también valen una fortuna.

—Seguro que sí. —respondió sin dudar.

—¡Ya no me hables! Que seguro que todo esto es por tu culpa.

—No veo cómo esto es mi culpa. Pero si eso es lo que quieres, entonces bien.

Comenzó a desenrredarse el moño de su cuello, luego se quitó su chaqueta negra y comenzó e desprenderse los botones del puño de su camisa blanca. Rin un miró alarmada con sus acciones. —¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? —objetó, poniéndose en pie.

—Me preparo para dormir. —contestó en tono obvio. Luego la evaluó de pies a cabeza con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. —¿Por qué? Tienes algo mejor para hacer?

Ella pasó de su insinuación y se apresuró a su lado cuando él se acostó en el largo sofá. — No, no, no, Sesshomaru, no puedes. —pidió angustiada. — No puedes sólo dormirte y dejarme aquí sola ¡¿qué hago si se me aparece un fantasma?!

Él la ignoró y posó un brazo encima de sus ojos, listo para descansar. Ella tomó su mano libre y comenzó a tironeárlo para que se levantara. —¡Sessh no puedes hacerme esto! Levántate por favor ¡no te duermas! ¡no me dejes sola! —miró hacia todos lados de la habitación mientras los seguía tirando de su mano. —Ay, ay por Dios ¿qué fue eso? Tengo medio ¡si el maldito fantasma me traga será tu culpa!

Sesshomaru bufó y aprovechó que ella lo tenía agarrado y la tironeó para que terminara encima de él, luego bajó su mano hasta su estrecha cintura y la mantuvo firme para que dejara de retorcerse. —Tranquila. —dijo. — No creo que al fantasma le gusten las cosas picantes.

—Deja de burlarte. —murmuró ella en su pecho, una vez que se calmó. Luego arrugó su frente y se removió incómoda. — ¿Podrías por favor bajar mi falda que se ha subido?

Él llevó su mano hasta su espalda baja y más allá; donde sintió la tela arrugada, pero en vez de arreglársela como ella se lo pidió, la levantó aún más.

—¡Seeeessh! —lo regañó, levantándose bruscamente. Él se incorporó, quedando así, ella sentada en su regazo. — Intentó no propasarme contigo, pero me lo pones muy difícil.

—Sí, lo sé. —comentó irónica, removiéndose encima de él. Luego hizo una ligera mueca. — Y también puedo sentirlo.

—Tal vez si dejaras de moverte un poco, ayudaría.

Rin dejó escapar una ligera risa ante la extraña situación. —Lo siento. —soltó entre risas. — Es que... en verdad lo siento porque tendrás que arreglártelas solo. Hay un baño ahí si lo necesitas.

—En realidad tengo algo mejor en mente. —dijo, y la apretó más contra él. Bajó su mirada hacia sus labios al tiempo que se acercaba con la intención de deborarlos.

Sus bocas estaban rozándose y cuando Rin iba a dar el siguiente paso para besarlo de una vez, una fuerte melodía sensual sonó de golpe en la habitación, rompiendo la magia del momento. Ella se alejó con un salto de él, soltando un fuerte jadeo de asombro.

—Dios mío. —susurró con una mano en su pecho. — Casi se me para el corazón ¿De donde viene esa maldita melodía?

Miró hacia todos lados, luego tomó una de las velas y se dirigió hacia donde nacía el sonido. Agudizó sus oídos y movió unos cuantos libros de una estantería adherida sobre la pared, terminando por encontrar un pequeño reproductor MP4 escondido entre ellos. Lo tomó y apagó el ruido, quedando el ambiente en completo silencio una vez más.

—¿Esta es tu idea de romanticismo? —suspiró agotada. — Te juro que si has armado todo esto con intención de llevarme a la cama, vas a... —Ya te he dicho que no necesito armar ninguna... —¡Ya te oí! —replicó molesta. Puso la vela en sus manos y lo empujó para que saliera de su camino. — Me cansé, ya tuve demasiado por está noche; me voy a dormir.

Se dirigió a la única cama que había en esa enorme suite y se tiró sobre ella, acomodándose de costado. Un minuto más tarde, sintió que él se le unía, por lo que tras soltar un fuerte bufido de exasperación, tomó uno de los grandes almohadones y lo acomodó entre ellos como barricada. El objeto salió volando segundos después, golpeando la pared de su lado.

Ella se giró molesta para enfrentarlo. —¿Por qué has echo eso? Si lo puse es para dejarte un claro mensaje.

—Y yo lo rechasé. —contestó sincero y algo confundido por sus cambios de humor repentinos. — Y admítelo; tu tampoco querías que estuviera entre nosotros.

Vio cómo él se acercaba cada vez más a ella, lo cual comenzó a ponerla nerviosa. —Sí quería. —contestó recelosa. —¿Qué- qué estás haciendo?

—Sabes perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo, Rin. —aclaró él, cerniéndose sobre ella. — O más bien; lo que estoy por hacer.

—No, no, no, no. Vuelve a tu lugar. —replicó ella, intentando quitarlo de encima. — Y me refiero al sofá.

—Tú no quieres eso, Rin. —adivinó él, mirando fijamente su boca. Llevó una mano a su rostro y acarició tiernamente su mejilla, bajando hasta su boca y pasándole el pulgar por su labio inferior.

—Tú no sabes lo que quiero. —susurró ella, sintiendo cómo sus defensas se debilitaban. Sus manos subieron inconscientemente hacia su rostro, enmarcándolo mientras estaba perdida por el deseo en sus ojos.

—Tal vez. —bajó su boca hacia la de ella. — Pero tú me lo demuestras.

Sin perder más el tiempo, rompió la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos y comenzó a besarla ferozmente. Rin correspondió de igual manera. Rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos mientras hacia todo lo posible para demostrarle que no quería que parara, para que no cambiara de opinión y para que ella tampoco lo hiciera. Deseaba aquello, estaba muy segura; siempre lo estaba con él. No quería pensar en las consecuencias, en lo mal que podría verse lo que estaban por hacer. No se le pasaba por la cabeza rechazarlo ya. Sólo pensaba en él y en las sensaciones que despertaba en ella. En aquel momento, no importaba nada más, ni nadie; solo ellos dos.

Tiró de la camisa de él, desabrochando uno a uno los botones. Pasó sus manos por su fuerte pecho cuando se la quitó, luego por sus brazos y espalda. El separó sus bocas y sus besos fueron a parar en su mandíbula y cuello al tiempo que sus manos recorrían su cuerpo. Rin se sentía pérdida en un mar de deseos mientras suaves suspiros se escapaban de su boca. Arqueó un poco su cuerpo en una clara invitación, y el se incorporó un poco para deshabrocharle el vestido en su cuello y para luego quitárselo por encima de su cabeza. La prenda fue a parar al suelo, al igual que los pantalones de él, quedandose ambos ahora en solo ropa interior.

Volvieron a besarse, perdidos en la necesidad y deseo que tenían por ambos. Sus lenguas se encontraron en el acto. Sentían la necesidad de tomar todo el uno del otro, y así lo hacieron. Rin separó sus piernas para que él se metiera libremente entre ellas,luego rodeó su cuerpo con estas. Las manos de él fueron a parar a sus muslos, subiendo suavemente hasta sus caderas y cintura, cambiando de rumbo allí para desabrochar su sujetador.

Una vez que la prenda acompañó a las demás, Sesshomaru bajó su boca hasta su cuello. —¿Estás segura de esto? —murmuró con la voz cargada de deseo. Había anhelado tanto volver a tenerla así nuevamente. Rin lo miró a los ojos por un par de segundos, luego hacia sus labios, se relamió los suyos y asintió con seguridad.

Se dejaron llevar sin reservas, ansiosos y desesperados por lo que ambos tanto habían deseado volver a tener y sentir. Aquello que sólo surgía entre ellos dos y que bien sabían que jamás lograrían sentirlo con nadie más. Lograron perderse en la bruma del deseo y necesidad, entregandose de lleno y sin dudar, a la pasión.

Kohaku salió del ascensor y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación de Rin. Había recibido su mensaje hacia unos minutos en donde le decía que lo esperaba allí, él había preferido que se reuniesen en su habitación como habían acordado, pero de todas formas no se quejaba.

Encontró su puerta entreabierta; una clara invitación de que pasara. Sonrió, sintiéndose algo ansioso y se adentró en la habitación sin dudar, pero su ánimo decayó en picada al encontrarse con Shiori, y no con su novia como se lo esperaba.

—¿Y Rin? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. La muchacha sonrió y se puso en pie del sofá en el que se encontraba. —Rin no está. —contestó simplemente.

—¿Y se puede saber en dónde está? —objetó seriamente.

Shiori soltó una ligera risa. —Eso es algo que no quieres saber, cariño.

—Déjate de juegos, Taisho. —advirtió bruscamente. — Dime dónde está mi novia. —luego un fugaz pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, y sus ojos se oscurecieron. — Te advierto que si está con Sesshomaru, yo... —¿Qué? ¿qué harás? —inquirió con burla.

—No querrás saber...

*

 **Quiero desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños a _Mia Montes_** ( **una seguidora de este descabellado Fanfic) Espero que lo hayas pasado hermoso y que se cumplan todos tus hermosos deseos. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y tomarte tu tiempo para dejar un comentario. Siempre los leo ¡a todas!**


	25. Capítulo 25

Shiori lo miró haciendo una ligera mueca. —De todas formas solo estás divagando. Rin no está con él porque Sessh está con la bruja esa de Miyuki. —aclaró, acercándose a él. — Los vi meterse en su habitación hace un rato. Por lo tanto, ella debe de estar con Bankotsu.

—Bien, pues entonces iré por ella. —habló en tono decidido.

Se dio media vuelta con la intención de salir de la habitación, pero en ese momento la puerta se cerró con un fuerte estruendo. Kohaku frunció el ceño y volteó a verla en sospecha.

Ella se imaginó lo que estaría pensando, así que se encogió de hombros y negó. —No tengo idea qué fue eso.

—Pues entonces deja de perder el tiempo y abrela. —ordenó impacientado. — ¿Tienes la tarjeta, no? Por eso entraste aquí.

—En realidad... cuando yo vine ya estaba desbloqueada. —declaró con desinterés al tiempo que miraba su perfecta manicura. — Rin me citó hoy aquí, y cuando entré ya no estaba.

Kohaku dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. —¡Demonios! —sacó su celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a teclear algo en la pantalla. — Voy a llamarla. —anunció y llevó el aparato a su oreja.

La línea del otro lado sonó y sonó, hasta que la contestadora anunció que el dispositivo estaba fuera del área de servicio. Resopló molesto e intentó con Bankotsu, quien también tenía su teléfono apagado. Por último, llamó esperanzado a Hakudoshi, pero de igual manera éste no estaba disponible.

—¡Esto debe ser una broma! —replicó, y lanzó su celular sobre la cama. Shiori dudó un poco al verlo en ese estado, pero estiró su mano hacia él y lo tomó del brazo. — Tranquilizate. —pidió suavemente. — Esperaremos a Rin, seguro que no tarda en aparecer.

Él se quitó de su agarre y fue a tomar asiento en los bordes de la cama. —¿Por qué mejor no llamas a recepción o a tu padre y le dices que nos quedamos encerrados aquí?

—Eso no será posible. —mintió y fue a sentarse junto a él. — Mi padre les dio la noche libre a todo el personal debido a la fiesta, y él ya se marchó a casa con mi madre y hermano.

—Genial... ahora estaremos aquí hasta quién sabe cuándo.

—¿Acaso te molesta mi presencia? —inquirió ella con una media sonrisa. Kohaku volteó a mirarla. — En algunos casos. —aclaró, recomponiendo la calma. — En verdad cuando te lo propones, puedes llegar a ser insoportable.

Ella dejó escapar una ligera risita. —Bueno... admito que es verdad. Pero puedo llegar a ser muchas cosas más. —levantó su mano y la llevo hasta los bordes del cuello de su remera, luego comenzó a pasar delicadamente sus dedos por la tela y su garganta. — Si tú quieres, puedo llegar a hacer que las horas pasen más rápidas entre estas cuatro paredes. —murmuró sensualmente y se acercó aún más para depositar un suave y desprevenido beso en su mandíbula.

Kohaku levantó ambas manos como barrera y la apartó de sí suavemente. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó, haciendo una ligera mueca de desagrado. — Tengo novia. —advirtió seriamente. — Es Rin, una de tus mejores amigas. Te lo remarco para que se te refresque la memoria.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? —enarcó una ceja. — Ella no se encuentra aquí ahora, y algo me dice que no regresará durante un buen tiempo.

—Eso no importa. —objetó. — Yo la respeto y así siempre será.

—No me jodas. —bufó Shiori y en un acto que el muchacho no vio venir, paso una pierna por encima de él y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, rodeándo su cuello con ambos brazos.

—Por favor. —pidió, intentando no perder el control y quitarla bruscamente de encima suyo para que cayera al piso y se lastimara. — Sálte de encima de mí, Shiori. No sé qué intentas conseguir, pero no lo tendrás conmigo.

—¿Ah, no? —sonrió coqueta al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello. — Ningún muchacho u hombre se ha resistido a mí jamás ¿no querrás quedar como un marica al rechazar a una belleza como yo, verdad?

—Quizás esos hombres de los que hablas no estaban comprometidos o tenían novia. Pero yo sí y no le voy a hacer esto a Rin, y mucho menos contigo; Una Taisho, sangre a la cual detesta ahora y con mucha razón. No la voy a traicionar de esa y de ninguna otra manera.

—¿Eso crees? —inquirió burlona. Se dio cuenta que él evitaba a toda costa tocarla, así que lo tomó de ambas manos y las colocó en su estrecha cintura. Bajó sus labios hasta su cuello para susurrarle suavemente: — Veamos cuánto tiempo me lleva en acerte tragar tus propias palabras.

Se enderezó nuevamente y se quitó el broche que sostenía su cabello en un elegante moño, las finas y suaves hebras plateadas cubrieron sus hombros y espalda, acariciando también las manos de Kohaku que rodaban su cintura. No le dio tiempo a que él anticipara su movimiento y lo empujó sin más, haciendo que terminara de espalda sobre el colchón, luego se inclinó hacia bajo y estampó su boca con la de él.

Sintió como él se resistía e intentaba quitarla de encima suyo, pero ella no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, y apretó más su cuerpo contra él. Metió su lengua en su boca e intensificó el beso volviéndolo lento y sensual, luego bajó sus manos hasta los bordes de su remera y la levantó para meterlas bajo esta, acariciando con sus palmas sus costados y pecho.

Segundos después, sonrió brevemente en medio del beso al sentir como él cedía lentamente y comenzaba a corresponderle por momentos. Se separó un poco para tomar un poco de aire, luego bajó sus labios hasta su cuello y mandíbula, dejando un rastro de ligeros besos.

—¿No que muy fiel y todo eso? —se burló en su oído. Él la empujó para que rodaran y así quedar encima de ella. — Callate. —bramó irritado. Tomó los tirantes de su vestido y los deslizó por ambos brazos, dejando expuesto su sujetador blanco. — Si tanto quieres esto, entonces se hará a mí manera.

Shiori sonrió con arrogancia, lo tomó del cuello y bajó su cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron los suyos. —Sabía que no te resistirías a mí, nadie lo hace. —exclamó orgullosa, luego volvieron a besarse con ansias.

A la mañana siguiente, Rin se removía entre sueños mientras iba despertando lentamente. Sintió un cálido cuerpo apretado contra su pecho y un brazo que la rodeaba descansando la mano en su espalda baja. Abrió perezosamente sus ojos, mientras su cabeza se iba aclarando de a poco y los recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior invadían su mente.

Quitó con sumo cuidado el brazo de Sesshomaru de encima suyo y se alejó lentamente de él, quien aún parecía dormido profundamente. Salió de la cama y luego de buscar y recoger su ropa interior y vestido del suelo, se dirigió al baño.

Decidió aprovechar el momento y darse una ligera ducha para intentar quitar todo lo acontecido durante las anteriores horas. Luego de secarse, se puso su ropa interior y después el vestido. Se acercó al tocador para peinarse un poco y arreglarse el cabello. Iba cepillando algunas hebras cuando apartó un mechón por encima de su hombro dejando al descubierto su cuello, y dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa al ver el enorme chupón de color cereza que tenía en el lado derecho de su garganta.

«Maldito idiota...», maldijo en su mente al pelipla.

Estaba muy segura de que lo había echo a propósito con la intención de dejarle su marca para que después no pudiera olvidar lo sucedido entre ellos. Cómo si pudiese olvidarse fácilmente del semejante error que había cometido esa noche, ya quisiera ella tener ese privilegio. Lo que habían echo la perseguiría durante meses, recordándole con burla lo estúpida y ingenua que había sido al dejarse llevar por sus emociones e impulsos y sólo entregarse a él sin reparos y sin pensar en el futuro.

Bufó con disgusto ante esos tormentosos pensamientos y se acomodó el cabello de manera que cubriera la marca en su cuello.

Salió del baño luego de eso, y se encontró de sorpresa con Sesshomaru ya levantado y abrochandose los botones de su camisa. Ella tragó saliva afligida e incómoda al volver a la realidad de sus vidas nuevamente y pasó de él decidiendo mejor ir en busca de sus tacones.

No se los puso, en cambio los tomó del suelo y optó por llevárselos en sus manos ya que sus pies la molestaban un poco por haberlos usado durante un buen par de horas. Se encaminó hacia la mesita de noche y tomó la tarjeta de su habitación aún sin atreverse a mirarlo pero podía sentir los ojos de él clavados en ella y en cada movimiento que hacía.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, la cual sorpresivamente estaba ya desbloqueada para ese entonces. Frunció un poco el ceño ante tal sospechosa y extraña situación, pero era mejor no detenerse a cuestionar con profundidad ya que estaba algo ansiosa y desesperada por escapar de su presencia.

—¿A dónde vas? —inquirió él al ver sus intenciones de ya casi salir corriendo.

Ella se detuvo con medio cuerpo fuera de la habitación y levantó su hermética mirada hacia él durante unos segundos, luego sin responderle nada, se impulsó a continuar con su camino y lo dejó sólo en esas cuatro paredes.

Se metió al ascensor segundos más tarde y presionó el número de su planta. Luego de llegar y salir, caminó por el largo pasillo hasta detenerse en la puerta de su suite y la desbloqueó con su tarjeta, al adentrarse en aquella habitación un segundo después, un jadeo de sorpresa escapó de su garganta al encontrarse con la escena de Kohaku y Shiori acostados y profundamente dormidos en su cama.

Su novio estaba sin remera, pero gracias al cielo tenía puesto sus pantalones, la cabeza de Shiori descansaba en su pecho con su brazo derecho encima de su abdomen y su pierna derecha reposada sobre las de él. La joven llevaba puesto el mismo vestido de la noche anterior, solo que ahora extrañamente la parte superior estaba doblada hacia bajo hasta su cintura, dejando su sujetador expuesto a la vista. Divisó un minuto después que el brazo de él se encontraba rodeando su cuerpo.

Se los quedó viendo un par de minutos más, tratando de descifrar a qué venía todo aquello y por qué razón se encontraban ellos en su habitación. Kohaku se removió en ese momento, despertando. Se incorporó y al verla allí parada con una mirada incrédula, su cara palideció de inmediato y las alarmas sonaron en su mente. —Rin. —musitó. Bajó su vista hacia Shiori, quien se encontraba abrazándolo, y sin miramientos la empujó para quitársela de encima. La muchacha giró sobre el colchón y fue a parar a la alfombra de la habitación, despertando abruptamente. —¡Auch! —exclamó adolorida por el golpe en su espalda.

—Te juro Rin que no es lo que estás pensando. —articuló Kohaku con desespero, poniéndose en pie para ponerse su remera. — Solo nos quedamos encerrados aquí toda la noche esperando que volvieras.

—Está bien, Kohaku. —lo tranquilizó ella. — No pasa nada. Al parecer este edificio ha estado teniendo problemas durante toda la noche. —murmuró más para sí misma.

—Buenos días, reina. —saludó Shiori, poniéndose en pie. — Lo siento por las fallas técnicas... a veces pasan.

—No te preocupes.

—¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche? —demandó Kohaku. Ella evitó su mirada y caminó hasta su cama para tomar asiento, dejando sus tacones junto a sus pies. — Huum... estuve... —¡Con Bankotsu, eso ya nos lo imaginábamos. —interfirió Shiori, con sonrisa falsa y mirada desesperada.

Rin la observó con sospecha. Imaginaba que quizás Shiori sabía realmente dónde había estado durante toda esa noche (y con quién), pero en ese momento no se encontraba con ánimos de hablar y meterse en un largo debate sobre su desaparición nocturna y sobre el porqué ella intentaba encubrirla, así que sólo asintió a lo que ella dijo y lo dejó pasar. —Sí, estuve con mi primo. Se encontraba un poco melancólico por algo, así que decidí pasar la noche con él en su suite y hacerle compañía.

Kohaku la observó confundido. —Entonces no entiendo porqué el mensaje de texto para encontrarnos aquí.

—¿Qué mensaje de texto? —preguntó sin entender.

—El que me enviaste anoche para... —¡Ay, eso ya no importa ahora! —interrumpió Shiori antes de que desenmascararan aquel embrollo. — Lo importante ahora es que ya todo regresó a la normalidad y también que ya podemos reunirnos para el desayuno.

Se acomodó su ropa y fue en busca de sus sandalias. Cuando se las puso, se arregló su cabello en un moño desordenado y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de allí antes de que comiencen con más interrogaciones y descubran que todo se trató de un plan creado por ella.

—Nos vemos dentro en un rato, chicos. —anunció antes de salir de la suite.

Cuando estuvo ya en el pasillo, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en ese momento y su primo salió, encaminándose en su dirección.

—¡Sessh! —farfulló extasiada y fue a su encuentro. — ¿Dónde has estado? ¿de dónde vienes? ¿ya has bajado a desayunar?

—Hablaremos en mi habitación. —dijo en tono neutral. Ella asintió, y una vez que se metieron a la suite, Shiori volvió a colmarlo con preguntas.

—¿Fue cosa tuya? —inquirió Sesshomaru, evadiéndo responderle y yendo directo al grano. — Lo de reunirme con Rin en tu suite ¿tú armaste todo eso?

—¿Verdad que fue algo ingenioso? —sonrió sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma. — Yo lo planeé todo; los engañé a ambos citándolos en mi habitación, luego ordené que cerrarán la puerta y por último hice que cortaran las luces.

Sabía que tenían que estar a solas durante horas para que puedan hablar y arreglar mejor las cosas.

—Bueno, hablar no fue exactamente lo que hicimos. —soltó él mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá.

Shiori bufó con desgano. —Bueno, entonces veo que todo lo que hice fue... —pero paró de improviso al replantearse mejor lo que acababa de escuchar. Cuando descifró lo dicho segundos después, una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron con pura emoción. —¡Oh, Dios mío, Sessh! —corrió a sentarse junto a él. — ¿Es lo que creo que es? ¿acabas de insinuar que Rin y tú...?

Una expresión hermética adornaba el rostro de su primo. Él no dijo nada, pero no era necesario que respondiera afirmativamente; pues su silencio fue suficiente confirmación para ella.

—¡Esto es increíble! —exclamó con entusiasmo dando ligeros saltitos en su asiento. — No puedo creer que ustedes lo hicieron ¡y gracias a mí! Oh, my god ¡soy la mejor! Soy una genia, una diva, una ídola, una reina. Todos deberían de venerarme.

Sesshomaru la observó sobre su hombro, haciendo una ligera mueca ante su egolatría. —Que no se te suban tanto los humos. —murmuró fríamente. — No es cómo si hubieras conseguido que fuera nuestra primera vez juntos.

—Ya sé. Pero he llegado a conseguir que muy probablemente lo que ocurrió anoche se repita en el futuro. —sonrió con arrogancia.

—¿Por qué no mejor me cuentas qué fue con lo tuyo? —inquirió intrigado. — ¿Has llegado a conseguir que ese bueno para nada caiga en tus redes? ¿o acaso ya me debo ir decepcionando igual que siempre?

—¡¿Por quién me tomas?! ¿piensas que no soy capaz de lograr nada? Obviamente conseguí enredar a ese patán. —sonrió con orgullo. — Me tomó menos de cinco minutos y ya lo tuve en la palma de mi mano. Fue tan fácil.

—Te vi salir de la suite de Rin ¿acaso has dormido allí con él? Porque de ser así estoy dispuesto a aplaudirte, debes de tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para estar con un renacuajo como él.

Ella hizo una leve mueca de asco. —Por supuesto que no. Lo llevé allí sí, pero me eché para atrás a último minuto. Solo quería comprobar si me deseaba; y efectivamente así fue. Pero ni muerta iba a darle mi virginidad a ese Don nadie: me has prometido una cita con Jakotsu, no casamiento. Yo no iba a llegar tan lejos.

—Lo importante es que ya lo tienes en tus garras. Mantenlo así.

Después de pasar un tranquilo desayuno en el que Rin decidió no acompañarlos, todos prepararon sus cosas y estaban subiéndolas en sus respectivos autos, pues ya era momento de regresar a la rutina de sus vidas. Rin iba bajando los escalones de la entrada del hotel con su valija en mano, cuando Bankotsu la vio y fue rápidamente a ayudarla.

—Deja que yo me encargue de esto. —dijo, y tomó la pequeña valija para guardarla en el baúl del Range Rover.

Ella bajó los últimos escalones y se percató de que el BMW de Sesshomaru estaba justo detrás de ellos. Se quedó parada cerca de la puerta esperando que su padre terminase de arreglar algunas cosas dentro del auto. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el peliplata, quien pasaba un trapo sobre su amado vehículo liberandolo de posibles o inexistentes manchas mientras que Inuyasha guardaba sus equipajes.

Él pareció sentir su mirada, porque en ese momento sus ojos ámbar se posaron en los suyos, luego barrió lentamente su cuerpo, evaluándola. Inconcientemente su mano fue a parar a su cuello, pasando ligeramente su pulgar en la marca que él le había dejado. La expresión de Sesshomaru transmitió curiosidad por ese acto, como si sospechara que ella estaba ocultando algo, por lo que Rin volvió en sí y bajó la mano rápidamente mientras lo miraba muy seria, tal y como se la había visto durante toda la mañana.

—¡Rin, vamos! —Bankotsu la sacó de su trance tras dar un golpe al techo del auto para llamar su atención. Ella lo miró y él le hizo señas para que se metiera al vehículo.

Miró por última vez al peliplata y luego hacia el faro de su auto, el cual ya se encontraba brillantemente intacto y arreglado. Se acomodó en su asiento y antes de cerrar su puerta oyó la voz demandante de Sesshomaru decir: —No te recuestes en mi auto, Inuyasha.

Quiso reír por lo insistente y mezquino que era con el cuidado de su auto, pero el malestar en su estómago y el remordimiento en su cabeza no le habían permitido forjar siquiera una débil sonrisa en lo que llevaban del día, por lo que solo se mantuvo apacible.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó su primo, al verla muy pensativa y algo preocupada en lo que llevaban de viaje. — Te noto algo distante, y no te has reunido con nosotros para el desayuno tampoco ¿ocurrió algo malo?

Ella lo miró brevemente y negó, regresando nuevamente su mirada a la ventanilla, absorta en los edificios y autos que pasaban por su lado. —No es nada. —murmuró despreocupada.

Bankotsu obviamente no le creyó. Estaba cien por ciento seguro que a su prima le sucedía algo, y su instinto le decía que tenía que ver con el plan de Shiori de encerrarla a ella y a Sesshomaru durante todo la noche ¿quizás no habían arreglado nada como se había esperado y sólo conseguieron empeorar la relación entre ellos?

—Rin, dime por favor. —insistió, tomando su mano. — Sé que te encuentras mal. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí con lo que sea. Si algo te molesta, me gustaría saber qué es.

—¿Puedes esperar hasta que lleguemos, por favor? —pidió suavemente. Bankotsu asintió y dio un ligero apretón a sus manos entrelazadas. —Está bien, sí.

El viaje pareció lento, pero finalmente llegaron tiempo después. Luego de saludar a su abuela y de tener una pequeña plática con ella sobre la fiesta en el hotel, Rin subió a su habitación con Bankotsu yendo tras ella cargando con su maleta.

—¿Ahora sí me dirás qué te pasa? —demandó al minuto de dejar su equipaje sobre la cama.

Ella tomó una de sus almohadas antes de tomar asiento sobre el colchón y recostar su espalda contra la cabecera. —Es complicado. —comentó distraída mientras evitaba mirarlo. Bankotsu fue a acomodarse frente a ella. —¿Qué cosa? ¿qué tan complicado es?

—Me odiarás cuando te cuente lo que he echo, lo sé. —su fuerte se arrugó en angustia. — No quiero que lo hagas, Jakotsu ya lo hace; no te puedo perder a ti también.

—Rin, yo jamás podría odiarte. —aseguró levantando su mano para acarició su cabello. — Sea lo que sea, entenderé y lo resolveremos.

Ella por fin clavó sus ojos en él y asintió. —Está bien. —tragó saliva apretando fuertemente la almohada contra su pecho. — Anoche en el hotel había quedado con Shiori para vernos en su suite, pues ella me había citado para algo que aún no tengo idea de qué era. Entonces subí hasta su suite antes de que termine la fiesta, pero en vez de encontrarme con ella, estaba allí Sesshomaru. Me dijo que Shiori también le había dicho que quería verse con él en su habitación. No sé qué hizo que pasara, pero de un momento al otro la puerta de la habitación se cerró sola y como no teníamos la tarjeta para desbloquearla, nos quedamos encerrados. Luego la luz se fue y... y Shiori no aparecía, entonces... él y yo... nosotros... dormimos juntos.

Bankotsu abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.—¿C-cómo juntos? —preguntó confundido. — ¿en la misma cama? —Rin asintió. — O sea ¿del mismo lado? ¿bajo la misma manta? ¿abrazados?

—Bankotsu, por favor, sé que sabes a qué me refiero.

—Sí, lo sé. —sonrió. — Lo siento, solo te estoy molestando. Bueno, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar ¿no?

—No, no. —bufó ella. — Eso no debió haber pasado; no así. Yo tenía que haberlo detenido.

—¿A qué te refieres con no así? —la miró con sospecha. — Rin, me avergüenza preguntártelo pero... ¿tu no eras virgen hasta anoche, verdad? Corrígeme si estoy confundido.

—¡Por dios, Bankotsu, no! —sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. — Claro que no. Sesshomaru y yo ya... él y yo ya ya hemos... —Suficiente. —la interrumpió antes de que concluyera. — Ya entendí, no es necesario aclarar. Sólo me dio curiosidad porque lo hiciste sonar como si esperabas que sucediera en un mejor escenario, algo especial.

—No, nada de eso. Cómo sea, estuvo mal. Yo no debería haber dejado que sucediera. —comentó afligida. — Me siento muy mal con eso, por Kohaku; tú sabes.

—Sí. Se supone que estás con él para olvidar al tonto de Sesshomaru, y mirá nada más lo que acabas de hacer.

—Me siento tan tonta, tan estúpida, tan sucia. —comentó, haciendo una ligera mueca de desagrado.

—No veo cómo puedes sentirte así si se supone que estuviste con alguien a quien amas. Ahora si era con el imbécil de Kohaku, bueno...

—No, no; no es por eso. Es que... —un nudo se formó en su garganta en ese momento y sintió cómo sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de a poco con lágrimas. — Es que... el verdadero problema aquí es que no me arrepiento de lo sucedido... si digo que no debería haberlo echo, es porque eso solo me confirmó que aún amo a Sesshomaru y que Kohaku no significa nada para mí más que una llana amistad...

y eso me duele porque él no se merece que yo le haga esto. Él es tan bueno conmigo, sé que me ama y haría cualquier cosa por mí, y yo nisiquiera puedo olvidar a mi estúpido ex novio y anoche he cometido la peor de las traiciones al acostarme con él.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su mejilla una tras otra. Bankotsu le quitó la almohada de sus manos y la atrajo hacia su pecho para abrazarla mientra pasaba su mano por su espalda en gesto de consuelo. —Está bien, prima, lo solucionaremos.

Sintió como ella negaba con la cabeza. —No, esto no tiene solución. Yo no puedo seguir así; estando con él y amando a otro. Me duele ¿sabes? Siempre me pregunto en qué momento llegué a cambiar tanto, en qué momento llegué a convertirme en esto. Yo no soy así, jamás lo he sido; una persona que es indiferente a los sentimientos de alguien que la aprecia. —se separó un poco para poder verlo a los ojos. — Esta mañana cuando desperté junto a él, todo pareció tan natural, tan perfecto: como si así tendría que seguir siendo. Estaba tranquila, me sentía... bien. Y cuando regresé a mi suite más tarde y encontré a Kohaku y a Shiori durmiendo juntos... no me importó. Ellos se veían como si hubiesen pasado la noche juntos, sé que no fue así pero... también sé con seguridad que no me hubiese importado en lo más mínimo si eso sucedía. No se supone que debería ser así, yo... yo tendría que estar mal por eso... estar celosa o algo... él es mi novio; tendría que enfadarme y sentirme mal por haberlo encontrado durmiendo en la misma cama con otra chica. Pero no me importa, no siento nada.

—¿Y si hubiesen sido Sesshomaru? —inquirió él, probándola. — ¿Qué pasa si hubieras entrado a la habitación de él y lo encontrabas durmiendo con una chica en sus brazos? ¿con Miyuki, quizás? ¿qué hubieras echo? ¿cómo te habrías sentido?

Ese solo pensamiento hizo despertar en Rin una ligera molestia y desagrado, mientras los celos comenzaron a fluir por sus venas junto con su sangre. Apretó sus manos en un puño al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. —No digas eso. Eso no va a suceder. —respondió con convicción. — Yo no voy a permitirlo.

—¿Lo ves? Ahí lo tienes. Con Kohaku realmente pasó y no has echo nada y ni te importó. Pero te lo imaginas con Sesshomaru y pierdes la razón en una bruma de celos ¿aún así insistes en seguir junto a él?

—No puedo dejar a Kohaku. Sé que hago mal en mantenerlo junto a mí sin quererlo, pero no tienes idea de cuánto lo destrozaría si lo dejara. No quiero que sufra y menos por mi culpa, no se lo merece.

—Lo lastimas más dándole falsas esperanzas, haciéndole creer que tienen una oportunidad juntos; un futuro juntos. —le aclaró con sinceridad. — Con cada día que pasa y te ve actuando de esas maneras que finges con él, creerá que en verdad eres feliz y que lo amas. Eso te traerá muchos problemas en el futuro, Rin, a los dos. Corta con este juego ahora antes de que lo intensifiques y ya no puedas manejarlo.

Rin se pasó ambas manos por sus mejillas, apartando las lágrimas derramadas. Su primo tenía mucha razón con lo que había dicho, ella no podía seguir haciéndole creer a Kohaku que estaba con él porque lo amaba y estaba enamorada. No importaba lo bien que podía fingir desde afuera, lo que sentía por dentro era lo que en verdad importaba y lo que él se merecía tener. Pero por más que lo intentó y se esforzó; todo sus sentimientos y su corazón, pertenecían a Sesshomaru, y supo que así siempre sería. Por eso no podía seguir reteniéndolo a su lado sin sentir ni un ápice de lo que él sentía por ella. Tenía que dejarlo ir, dejarlo tener una verdadera oportunidad con una buena chica que lo amara con cada latido de su corazón y que estaría dispuesta a todo por él. Eso era lo que él se merecía y ella estaba siendo una perra egoísta al negárselo.

—Sé que tengo que terminarlo.

—admitió deprimida. — Pero tengo miedo porque eso lo lastimará muchísimo, no quiero que sufra; no por mí porque no me lo merezco.

—Solo se fuerte y acaba con esto antes de que se te vaya de las manos y ya no puedas seguir manejándolo. —tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya. — Sé que dolerá, pero ese dolor que sentirán ahora, será peor en el futuro si no cortas con esto desde ya y lo dejas avanzar e intensificarse. Todavía estás a tiempo...

Varios días más tarde, Rin finalmente podía regresar ya a la escuela, pues ella al igual que Bankotsu y Kohaku, ya habían cumplido con lo de la suspensión. Estaba algo nerviosa ya que llevaba días evitando los mensajes y llamadas que Sesshomaru dejaba regularmente en su teléfono, y hoy sería el día en que inevitablemente tendría que cruzarse con él y verle la cara.

Por lo menos había tenido la decencia de no interrumpir en su casa exigiendo respuestas a su negativa por no responderle las llamadas y textos. Eso era algo que podría esperarse de Sesshomaru, la paciencia no era su fuerte.

Ese día por la mañana, ella se había levantado muy temprano como siempre para prepararse y desayunar. Después de eso su padre los había dejado a ella junto con Bankotsu y Hakudoshi en la escuela de camino al trabajo. Nada más poner un pie en la entrada del edificio, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella y los murmuros y susurros no se hicieron esperar. Muchos la miraban con muecas de desagrado, otros con curiosidad y algunos con la lástima reflejada en sus ojos.

No entendía a qué se debía tal alboroto y comportamiento por parte de sus compañeros de escuela, ni porqué de repente era el centro de atención. Pero tenía una leve sospecha de que no tenía nada que ver sobre su repentina suspensión; sino con algo más grande. Ellos no armarían un alboroto por algo que sucedía constantemente en el establecimiento.

Mediante iban adentrándose más en el ambiente y más alumnos la veían, más aumentaba los cuchicheos entre ellos. Oyó también alguna que otra risita por parte de un grupito de chicas, estás la miraban con expresiones de superioridad en sus rostros, mientras sonrisas burlonas acompañaban al gesto.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —susurró hacia Bankotsu. Su rostro comenzó a arder en vergüenza al estar bajo el enfoque de todos.

—No lo sé. —respondió intrigado, mirando hacia el montón de estudiantes desenfrenados.

—¡Rin! —Kohaku se encaminaba hacia ellos apresuradamente, viéndose algo desesperado. Al alcanzarla, la tomó de la mano y la comenzó a guiar entre los grupos de alumnos, quienes observaban todos sus movimientos muy atentamente, llevándolos a aumentar los susurros entre ellos tras ahora verlos juntos.

Su novio abrió la puerta de un salón y entraron, dejando todo el caos atrás. La habitación milagrosamente se encontraba libre de personas y le dio tiempo para respirar y recomponerse mentalmente.

—Kohaku... ¿tú sabes qué sucede? —preguntó intrigada. — En el momento que pisé aquí todos comenzaron a hablar y a señalarme. No entiendo ¿tú has echo pública nuestra relación?

Él se mantuvo callado por unos momentos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la vista fija en el suelo, cómo si estuviese vagando por sus pensamientos buscando la mejor manera de responderle.

—No fue necesario. —murmuró en respuesta tiempo después cuando ya se armó de valor para enfrentar esa complicada situación.

—¿Qué no fue necesario? —inquirió confundida.

Alzó sus ojos hacia ella. Rin percibió algo oscuro en su mirada. —No fue necesario que yo les dijera a todos de nuestra relación; pues ya lo saben. En realidad, sospechan que tenemos algo desde hace ya tiempo, o eso oí.

—¿Qué? ¿cómo pueden sospechar algo así? Jamás le hemos dado motivos para hacerlo; ciudabamos nuestras apariencias cuando estábamos aquí. Sabemos de los chismosos que son y las cosas que pueden llegar a intentar y decir.

—Sí, pero al parecer no lo hicimos muy bien. —su voz sonaba bastante cortante y apagada para el gusto de Rin. Eso la hizo llevar a pensar que se encontraba irritado por algo.

Se acercó un poco a él con intención de aliviar su estrés con un abrazo y despejar su mente de estúpidas habladurías, pero nada más amagar en tocarlo, él se hizo para atrás, evitándola como si cargara con algún virus mortal.

Ella lo miró desconcertada por esa acción, él jamás en toda su vida se había negado a tocarla o abrazarla. Que lo estuviese haciendo justo en esos momentos, aumentaba sus sospechas en cuanto a las malas habladurías que podrían haber llegado a decir, y que para este entonces era muy evidente que la incluía a ella.

—Kohaku... ¿Q-qué sucede? ¿estás enojado conmigo por algo? ¿fue porque ayer cancelé nuestra cita? Si es por eso te juro que yo... —¿Estás embarazada?

La pregunta la golpeó tan de sorpresa y desprevenida que se tambaleó ligeramente. —¡¿Qué?! —soltó horrorizada, no creyendo que acababa de oír bien. Él apretó su mandíbula, tratando en no perder el control y hacer de eso un gran escándalo. —Lo que has oído, Rin ¿estás embarazada?

Ella se llevó ambas manos hacia su vientre inconcientemente. —Por Dios, Kohaku ¡no! ¡¿qué demonios dices?! ¿cómo voy a estar embarazada?

—Bueno, tienes la edad suficiente y has dormido con el imbécil de Sesshomaru muchas veces; seguro que en un descuido de esos has concebido y ahora cargas con su bastardo en tu vientre.

—¿Disculpa? —se quedó totalmente boquiabierta y pasmanda por su arrebato de ira. No entendía de dónde había sacado esa estúpida idea y porqué decidía atacarla con eso. — No te permito que me hables así. —advirtió con la voz ahogada. — No sé de donde has sacado esa estúpida idea, pero no es motivo para que me hables así.

—¿De dónde la he sacado? —objetó incrédulo. — Toda la maldita escuela está hablando de eso. Y por lo que oí, ha sido la noticia del momento desde que no estamos aquí. Todos han sabido de tu embarazo desde hace días ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo a mí?, soy tu novio, se supone que debería ser el primero en tu círculo en saberlo.

—¡Kohaku, no estoy embarazada! ¿por qué demonios crees un maldito chisme barato como ese?

—Bueno, has estado demasiado distante conmigo últimamente ¿quién dice que no es por ese asunto?

—Definitivamente estás mal de la cabeza, y yo no estoy por aguantar semejante tontería.

—se dio la vuelta con intención de salir del salón y dejarlo ahogarse en sus tontas creencias, pero sólo logró dar dos pasos cuando él la tomó fuertemente del abrazo y la hizo enfrentarlo bruscamente. —¡No vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que hablemos de esto, Rin!

Ella no tuvo tiempo de responderle porque en ese momento la puerta se abrió y la última persona a quien esperaba encontrarse, entró a la habitación, dejándola con las palabras en la boca.

Sesshomaru arrugó su frente en disgusto al ver el agarre apretado de la mano de Kohaku en la delicada piel de Rin. Sin pensarlo siquiera, fue hasta ellos y apartó al muchacho de un empujón para que la dejara ir. Kohaku se tambaleó brevemente, luego sus ojos brillaron con ira y arremetió sin dudar contra él, pero Rin se metió en frente antes de que pudiesen empezar una pelea.

—Kohaku, basta, detente. —pidió severamente. — ¡no sé qué demonios te pasa hoy, pero corta con esto ya!

—¡No voy a dejar que ese imbécil se meta en nuestros asuntos! —bramó, apuntando a Sesshomaru. — ¡deja de interferir en mi relación con Rin!

—Me temo que eso no será posible. —contestó el peliplata en tono sereno, luego miró a Rin al tiempo que arqueaba ambas cejas. —¿Estás embarazada?

 **Hola. Siento muchísimo haber subido capítulo demasiado tarde, pero es que no lo pude hacer antes porque dos días despues de haber subido el cap anterior, caí gravemente enferma, y pues ya saben cómo es cuando uno se encuentra en esos estados; no tienes ganas de nada y andas decaída pensando solamente en cómo recuperarte y tomando tus remedios jaja. Y pues bueno, que no me he puesto a escribir hasta ayer porque finalmente me he recuperado 3. Siento mucho si este cap fue algo flojo, pero quería subir algo lo antes posible y no dejarlas esperando por unos días más. Espero hayan estado bien ustedes y ya subiré muy pronto otro cap en recompenza por hacerlas esperar demasiado.** **\- Besos y abrazos. Muchas gracias por leer. 3**


	26. Capítulo 26

Rin lo miró desconcertada. —¡¿Tú también con eso?! —demandó enojada. — Por empezar, yo no tengo porqué... —Tú no te metas en esto, Taisho. —intervino Kohaku, fulminando con la mirada al peliplata. — Este asunto solo nos concierne a mí y a mi novia, tú sólo sales sobrando.

Él clavó su gélida mirada en el muchacho. —No pedí tu ordinaria opinión. —enfocó su atención en Rin. — ¿es así? —inquirió solemnemente hacia ella. — ¿Solo un asunto de ustedes dos?

Rin dejó escapar un suave suspiro de cansancio, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la cordura por todos los acontecimientos que sucedían en su contra día a día. Ahora se le había sumado ese estúpido rumor inventado por alguien que no tenía oficio mejor que meterse en su vida. —Sólo para empezar, no es asunto de nadie si estoy o no embarazada. —aclaró en tono mordaz.

—Hmp. O sea que el asunto sí es entre ustedes. —concluyó erróneamente, mirando a ambos de ida y vuelta. Una enorme pesadez se instaló en su pecho ante la realidad de la situación. De todos modos, mantuvo su compostura, reacio a demostrar cuánto eso lo estaba afectando, y disfrazó su decepción tras una fechada de deprecio. — Estás embarazada. —reafirmó. — Y esta rata de aquí es el padre. Te creía más lista, Rin, jamás pensé que llegarías a caer tan bajo...

—¡No, esto no es así! —respondió con desespero al notar como el tema se iba enredando y malinterpretando con cada segundo que pasaba. — sea lo que sea que hayas oído... — No le debes una maldita explicación a este cretino, Rin. —Kohaku no la dejó concluir con lo que estaba diciendo, e interfirió, mostrándose molesto ante las palabras del peliplata. — Todo lo que has oído, es cierto ¿contento? Ahora puedes dejarnos hacer nuestra vida en paz con el bebé y no volver a acercarte a ella nuevamente. Quiero-que-dejes-de-perseguir-a-mi-novia-de-una-maldita-vez ¿lo captas?

Rin lo miró completamente atónita ante sus palabras.—¡¿Qué demonios?! —bramó desconcertada, mirando hacia ambos hombres. — Kohaku ¿qué...? ¡¿has perdido la cabeza?!

Sesshomaru no pensaba quedarse allí ni un segundo más. Si no se alejaba en ese instante, terminaría por estrangular al pedazo de escoria que tenía frente suyo y así cobrarse finalmente cada una de las que le debía, y eso era algo impensable de proponerse ya que Rin terminaría por despreciarlo al convertirse en asesino por haber matado al padre de su retoño.

Miró hacia Kohaku con todo el odio y depreció que le tenía ahora más que nunca, clavándole su dura mirada de amargura, asegurándose de dejarle bien en claro lo que pensaba de él. Luego echó un último vistazo a Rin antes de girar hacia la puerta y salir de aquel salón dando un enorme portazo tras de sí.

—¿Qué rayos pasa por tu maldita cabeza para decir algo así? —inquirió furiosa segundos después. — ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre confirmar un embarazo que no es?! ¡y diciéndole que es tuyo! ¡No sabes en los problemas que me has metido! Si le dice a mi padre... —¡Él no le dirá nada a tu padre porque esto debería ser más que suficiente motivación para dejarte tranquila por el resto de tu vida!

—¡Ah, por supuesto! —soltó en tono sarcástico. — Por tus malditos celos soy yo la que se tiene que tragar esto. No tienes idea del escándalo que se presentará si él decide contárselo a mi padre.

El se acercó hasta ella. —No son malditos celos, Rin; sólo odio que ande tras de ti como si tuviese el más mínimo derecho. ¿Acaso has olvidado quién es? ¿lo que te dijo? ¿la manera en la que te trató? No te ha dejado en paz desde que terminó contigo, ese idiota no tendría que tener el privilegio ni siquiera de mirarte.

—Lo sé ¡pero eso tampoco te da el derecho de mentir y decirle que estoy embarazada de ti! ¡¿estás demente?!

—Ese no es el punto. —habló más calmado. — la cosa aquí es si estás o no estás embarazada de él.

Ella lo miró horrorizada. —¡Ya te dije que no! Por Dios, sólo tengo diecisiete años.

—Excelente. —tomó un mechón de su pelo y lo enroscó en su dedo. — Si quieres, puedes desmentir el rumor a los demás. Pero sería muy conveniente que Sesshomaru lo siguiese creyendo, así nos dejará en paz de una vez por todas y ya no se te acercará. —dejó su cabello de un lado y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla al tiempo que sonreía con arrogancia. — no te imaginas lo emocionado que estoy por hacerle creer que estamos esperando un bebé. Seguro debe de estar revolcándose en su miseria.

—No, no. —ella le apartó la mano y se alejó de él. — a mí no me hace gracia. Esto es algo serio, no quiero ser la comidilla de la escuela por un sucio rumor como ese ¿quieres que todos hablen y me llamen zorra por quedar embarazada de otro tras haber terminado con mi interior novio en tan poco tiempo?

—Bueno.—torció su boca ligeramente. — es más o menos así...

Esa repuesta la dejó pasmada. —¿O sea que tú crees eso? —lo miró con ojos acusadores. — tú piensas que soy una cualquiera.

—¡No, no! Rin, yo jamás pensaría una cosa así de ti. —se apresuró a aclarar tras el malentendido. — Sé que no pasó mucho de que su relación terminó, pero eso no te hace una cualquiera. Tú sabes como fueron las cosas, por lo que pasaste y la humillación que sufriste; no es malo que quieras intentar ser feliz nuevamente y continuar con tu vida. Además, fui yo el que te pidió para intentarlo ¡¿cómo voy a pensar así de ti?! No te enojes conmigo, por favor.

—No lo sé, Kohaku, lo hiciste sonar de esa manera. No, no me toques. —pidió seriamente cuando él intentó abrazarla. — jamás creería que pensabas así de mí si otro me lo hubiese contado; pero tú mismo me lo has declarado ahora, así que no necesito pruebas. Vaya baja expectativas tienes de tu novia; una novia que tú has pedido tener porque supuestamente has estado enamorado de mí desde siempre y me amas, pero ahora dudo mucho que sea así dado que es tan pobre y cínico que me quieras si crees que soy una cualquiera porque apenas terminé una relación y ya estoy contigo.

—¡No! —negó, levantando la voz. — ¡te he dicho que no pienso eso de ti! Fue algo que se me escapó nada más.

—Te agradecería que no me gritaras. —lo fulminó con la mirada. — Si decidí empezar una relación tan rápido, fue solo porque tú fuiste el que me lo pidió. Yo no habría aceptado si hubiese sido otro el que se me declaraba.

La miró por un momento, asombrado de su capacidad por enredarlo todo.—Rin, por favor; no hagas de esto un enorme problema entre nosotros.

—¡Fuiste tú quien le dijiste a Sesshomaru que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo! —acusó al borde de perder la cordura. — ¡Ahí has armado tú el enorme problema, Kohaku!

—¿Porqué te importa tanto lo que piense Sesshomaru? —lanzó una mirada acusadora. — ¿Es por eso por lo que estás tan enojada en realidad? Porque si no es así, corrígeme. Pero a mi parecer no quieres que él piense que estás embarazada porque inconcientemente quieres hacerle saber que no hay nada que te ate a mí, así que puedes dejarme cuando quieras y volver a él cuando se te venga en gana.

—¡¿Qué?! —lo miró incrédula. — Yo no... —bufó molesta y se acomodó la correa de su bolso que colgaba al hombro. — ¿sabes qué? Terminé con esta discusión. Me cansé y es demasiado temprano para estás cosas. No pienso responder a tu estupidez, mejor te dejo solo para que razones mejor con lo que has dicho.

—No, Rin, por favor espera. —suplicó arrepentido. Quiso agarrarla del brazo para detenerla, pero ella lo esquivó con brusquedad. —Te dije que no me toques.

Rin se dirigió con decisión hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —oyó que él preguntó a sus espaldas. — Necesito un poco de aire y estar en paz. —aclaró con la voz ahogada por el enfado. — También meditaré un poco sobre lo que pasó, y si es bueno para mí seguir estando contigo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de ella, las palabras de Rin se quedaron dando vueltas en su cabeza. Tomó una profunda respiración al darse cuenta lo que eso significaba y en la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraba su relación; no existía nada que lo ligara profundamente a Rin, si ella se le apetecía, en cualquier momento podría poner fin a lo que ellos tenían sin problema alguno.

Él no podía permitir que eso sucediese, no podía perder a Rin ahora que finalmente la tenía para sí ¿qué pasaría si Sesshomaru decidía perdonarla y quisiera volver con ella? ¡¿qué pasaría si Rin lo aceptaba y lo dejaba para regresar con él?!

La realidad de esos pensamientos empeoró su estado de ánimo, y en un ligero impulso por aliviar su estrés, dio una fuerte patada a la mesa que tenia frente suyo como jesto de frustración. El objeto se arrastró hacia tras, llevando a que cayeran con un fuerte estruendo algunas sillas y demás pupitres que estaban apilados uno sobre otros, dejándo en el suelo un ligero desastre que convinaba junto con sus pensamientos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, no soportó más la intriga de dejarla sola para que pudiese pensar en dejarlo, y salió disparado a su busca para arreglar las cosas en ese mismo instante antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

El timbre de entrada ya había sonado hace ya cinco minutos y tanto alumnos como maestros se dirigían a sus clases mientras Rin los pasaba de camino por los pasillos en busca de Sesshomaru. Los susurros y cuchicheos seguían apareciendo conforme la veían, pero ella hacia caso omiso a tales actos y habladurías, pues estaba más concentrada en encontrar al peliplata y hacerle saber que lo que había dicho Kohaku sobre el embarazo, era completamente falso.

Todavía estaba tratando de descubrir si lo hacía por miedo a que él le fuera con el cuento a su padre y se armase un escándalo, o sí lo hacía porque inconscientemente quería que él supiera que jamás había estado con Kohaku para terminar en un estado así, por lo tanto, aún era una muchacha libre de estar con quien quisiera pues de alguna manera nada la ligaba a ningún hombre.

Tal como Kohaku se lo había dicho...

Kagura caminaba orgullosa por los pasillos del colegio, oyendo como todos a su alrededor comentaban sobre la reaparición de Rin, de quien también se decía que estaba embarazada; rumor que ella había echo correr por supuesto.

—Te dije que este plan sería excelente. —comentó a Abi, sintiéndose muy satisfecha por los resultados conseguidos. — Ahora todos verán a Rin como la facilita que siembre fue. Mira que quedarse embarazada tan pronto después de haber terminado su anterior relación. Es de una cualquiera.

—La cosa va llendo como lo esperabas. —reconoció sin mucho interés. — En tan solo una semana toda la escuela ya está al tanto del chisme. Dime ¿cuál es tu siguiente movimiento? ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Ahora lo único que me importa es que Sesshomaru se entere de que el inexistente crío que carga la mugrosa de Rin, es de Kohaku. Eso lo alejará de ella aún más y lo hará despreciarla al saber la clase de fulanita que es.

En eso, vieron al susodicho cargando con unos libros mientras subía por los peldaños de la escalera que llevaba a la biblioteca del edificio, se lo veía de muy mal humor y como si un aura oscura lo rodeara.

—Justo lo que mis ojos querían ver. —Kagura sonrió de oreja a oreja. — Iré con él, tu entra a clases y excúsate por mí.

Sin esperar la respuesta de su amiga, se encaminó en dirección hacia el peliplata.

Abi se la quedó viendo fijamente hasta que desapareció por las escaleras, entonces sacó su celular de su mochila y se dispuso a escribir una advertencia como mensaje de texto. Una vez que precionó enviar, lo guardó nuevamente y se dispuso a seguir a Kagura para ver qué tramaba.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Kagura, observando a Sesshomaru acomodar los libros que llevaba, sobre una estantería de madera. Él se detuvo brevemente para lanzarle una gélida mirada sobre su hombro. — No. —respondió, y continuó con su trabajo.

Ella no le dio importancia y se posicionó a su lado. Tomó un libro al azar y comenzó a pasar las páginas, ojeando sin mucho interés. —Oí lo de Rin. —soltó al cabo de unos minutos donde sólo había reinado el silencio. — En realidad... lo sabía desde hace un tiempo. —sonrió cuando el clavó su mirada en ella tras oír eso último. — Ella nos lo confezó a todas cuando estábamos en la granja, tú sabes... cosas de chicas. Cree... no, en realidad; está muy segura que ese bebé es de Kohaku. Aunque en verdad me pregunto cómo está tan convencida si estuvo contigo al mismo tiempo que también estaba con él.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Sesshomaru detuvo su trabajo y se giró para enfrentarla. Kagura separó un poco sus labios y pasó lentamente su lengua por ellos al tiempo que una mirada oscura se posaba en sus ojos.

— ¿Es que acaso no lo sabías? —inquirió con malicia, dejando aún lado el libro que tenía en sus manos. — Lo siento, lo dije porque pensé que para este entonces ya eras más que consciente de su relación con Kohaku.

—No, eso sí lo sé. —soltó con brúsquedad. — ¿A qué te refieres con que ella ha estado con ese adefesio y conmigo al mismo tiempo?

—¿En serio quieres que sea yo la que te lo cuente? —inquirió fingiendo inocencia. — Rin y yo nos hemos vuelto muy buenas amigas, no corresponde que yo abriera la boca y contara sus más íntimos secretos.

—Por favor. —resopló sin un ápice de gracia. — No te quieras hacer la buena amiga. Siempre despreciaste a Rin y no tuviste el más mínimo reparo en hacérselo saber. No entiendo porqué ahora te haces la santa y decides hacerte pasar por su amiga. —la fulminó con su gélida mirada. — Puede que los demás, y principalmente Rin con su nivel de inocencia, se hayan comido el cuento. Pero yo te conozco muy bien, sé la clase de persona que eres, tú a mí no me engañas, Kagura.

Ella medio se encogió ante su frío arrebato, el cual también logró incómodarla, pero se obligaba a mantenerse recatada para no alimentar sus sospechas. —¿Vamos a hablar de eso o esperas que te cuente lo que no sabes? —demandó a la defensiva.

—Te escucho. —respondió con un ceño fruncido en confusión luego de guardar su celular en su bolsillo tras haber leído el extraño mensaje que había recibido minutos atrás.

 ** _No creas una sola palabra de lo que estás por escuchar..._**

—Obviamente Rin no es tan tontita como nos quiere hacer creer a todos. —comenzó Kagura tras tener su atención nuevamente. — ¿Acaso no fue suficiente prueba para ti esas fotos que te mandaron de ella engañandote bajo tu propio techo? —resopló. — Realmente no tiene escrúpulos esa muchachita. Bueno, el caso es que nos ha dicho que estaba durmiendo con Kohaku, incluso cuando aún estaba saliendo contigo. Se sentía un poco culpable, pero de todas formas eso no la retuvo de seguir haciéndolo. —su expresión se volvió sería de repente. — Sesshomaru, no te vayas a creer que ese bebé es tuyo, Rin ya nos confirmó que es de Kohaku. Tampoco es un embarazo reciente, ese engendro lleva en su vientre como ya dos meses. Te lo advierto para que no te hagas ilusiones y para que tu ex mujercita no te venga con el cuentito de que te tienes que hacer cargo de algo que nisiquiera es tuyo.

Sesshomaru se la quedó viendo desconcertado mientras digeria de a poco la información que acababa de escuchar. ¿Sería posible que Rin hiciera una cosa así? ¿que lo estuviese engañando desde hace mucho con esa sabandija que ahora tenía como novio? ¿debería él creer tal cosa?

No estaba para nada seguro de eso y no sabía en qué creer. Ya había desconfiado una vez de Rin, y gracias a eso, se encontraban en la situación en la que estaba. Pero también era muy evidente el embarazo de Rin. Había oído el rumor hace unos días atrás y para este entonces ya todos lo sabían; tenía que ser verdad ¿sino por qué razón estaría ella ignorando sus mensajes desde lo ocurrido entre ellos en el hotel? Incluso a la mañana siguiente de lo sucedido ya se había comportado rara y lo había esquivado ¿había entrado en razón y llegó a la conclusión de que no podía seguir con sus juegos con él si estaba esperando al hijo de otro? Quizás era por eso que no respondía a sus mensajes y llamadas.

Sí, Rin le había negado ella misma que eso era verdad, pero últimamente había negado muchas cosas también; como que él ya no le importaba y que sus sentimientos hacia él estaban muertos y ya eran historia, y eso había resultado ser una vil mentira, lo sucedido con ellos esa noche en el hotel lo había confirmado ¿porqué no se arriesgaría ella a mentir nuevamente y decirle que no estaba embarazada? Quizás ella estaba algo avergonzada de que él ya la hubiese descubierto su sucio secreto y por eso lo estaba negando.

Ultimamente estaba haciendo de mentir su pasamiento, reconoció un tanto decepcionado.

Rin por fin había visto a Sesshomaru a lo lejos cargando con unos libros, suspiró aliviada por haberlo encontrado fácilmente al cabo de unos minutos de haberlo estado buscando en ese enorme edificio repleto de caos y personas.

Lo vio doblar en una esquina cargando con un par de libros e inmediatamente no perdió el tiempo y se apresuró a seguirlo.

Conseguió dar un par de zancadas, cuando desprevenidamente fue detenida por un fuerte agarre en su brazo. Giró su cuerpo y se encontró con Kohaku, este se veía muy descontento, supuso que era por la discusión que habían tenido minutos atrás.

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —demandó con seriedad. Ella se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y volvió a darle la espalda. — No te importa. —replicó con enfado por su atrevimiento. — Y te dije que me dejarás en paz. Ve a clases y déjame a mí con mis cosas.

Sin esperar a su respuesta, siguió con su camino hacia donde había visto desaparecer a Sesshomaru. Kohaku se quedó mirándola por un par de segundos, divagando en sus pensamientos. Sabía muy bien lo que Rin tenía en mente hacer, había logrado ver a Sesshomaru yendo hacia la misma dirección que ella estaba tomando, es por eso que tomó la descisión de seguirla para ver qué intentaba conseguir ella al reunirse con él.

Rin apresuró su andar cuando dobló en una esquina fuera de los ojos de su novio, confiada en que él ya se había dirigido a clases como ella se lo había sugerido.

Leyó el cartel de anunció de la biblioteca pegado en el nacimiento de las escaleras y supo que Sesshomaru se había encaminado hacia allí. Una vez que llegó a las enormes puertas francesas, entró con sumo cuidado a la habitación. El lugar se encontraba ligeramente iluminado y el olor a libros en el ambiente inundó su olfato inmediatamente.

Oyó una voz ahogada a lo lejos y se dirigió hacia allí, suponiendo que se trataba de algunos alumnos que andaban merodeando entre los libros, probablemente escapando de sus clases.

Cuando tomó la tercera fila de estanterías y llegó al estrecho pasillo, sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad al encontrarse con Kagura junto a Sesshomaru. Abrió su boca para preguntar qué se suponía que estaban haciendo juntos, pero una mano se posó de sorpresa sobre sus labios en ese instante, impidiendo realizar tal acción.

Un brazo rodeó su estómago y la persona que la interceptó comenzó a arrastrarla hacia tras, llevándola al siguiente pasillo de libros antes de que su amiga y su ex novio pudiesen siquiera enterarse de que se encontraba allí.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la dejó ir y se giró rápidamente hacia la persona que la había arrastrado hasta allí. Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa cuando descubrió de quién se trataba y cuando estaba a punto de preguntar qué demonios sucedía, Abi se adelantó y le hizo señas para que bajara la voz cuando hablara.

—Shhh, mantén la voz baja. —susurró con precaución. — No pueden saber que nos encontramos aquí.

—No entiendo nada ¿qué sucede? —preguntó confundida.

—Shhh... sólo escucha y lo sabrás. —frunció el ceño, concentrada en oír algo sospechoso.

—Abi ¿qué...? —¡Escucha, escucha! —la interrumpió. — Ahí está. —dijo de pronto y la tomó de la mano desprevenidamente para arrastrarla hasta el final de la estantería, donde podían asomar un poco sus cabezas y espiarlos.

—Ella nos lo confezó a todas cuando estábamos en la granja, tú sabes... cosas de chicas. Cree... no, en realidad; está muy segura que ese bebé es de Kohaku. —oyeron a Kagura hablar. — Aunque en verdad me pregunto cómo está tan convencida si estuvo contigo al mismo tiempo que también estaba con él.

—¡¿Qué!? —musitó Rin, anonada por lo que estaba escuchando. —¿Por qué le está diciendo eso? ¡Eso no es verdad!

—Lo sé. —murmuró Abi. — Todo fue un plan de ella. Kagura no es lo que tú crees Rin.

—¿Pero por qué...?

Calló para escuchar la breve pregunta de Sesshomaru, y minutos despues, cómo él le decía que no creía para nada en su amistad con Rin, pues Kagura siempre la había odiado. Sintió como un molesto nudo se formaba en su estómago mediante escuchaba a la que creía su amiga, difamarla con lo que no eran más que puras mentiras. Era demasiado evidente que buscaba hacerla quedar mal ante los ojos de Sesshomaru ¿pero con qué propósito? ¡ella jamás lo había engañado con Kohaku! Con él ni con nadie ¡por Dios, nisiquiera quería dormí con él ahora que eran novios! ¿por qué entonces ella le estaba envenenado la cabeza al decirle que se venía acostando con su mejor amigo desde hace tiempo y estaba embarazada de él ahora? ¿qué buscaba conseguir al inventar todo aquello? ¿qué pretendía?

—Esa es la verdadera Kagura. —concluyó Abi, viéndose muy seria. — La que tú has visto todo este tiempo y la que se daba de amiga contigo; jamás existió, solo estuvo fingiendo.

Rin la miró boquiabuerta. —¿Qué... pero qué? —nisiquiera podía articular con éxito una palabra de lo atónita que se encontraba por descubrir aquel engaño.

¿Todo ese tiempo solo había fingido ser su amiga con la única intención de hacercarse a Sesshomaru? ¿era esa la razón por la que le había dicho toda esa sarta de estupideces?

Sintió cómo la sorpresa se desvanecía de a poco, dando así lugar a la furia que fluía lentamente de su interior ¡que estúpida había sido al tragarse el cuento del acto de paz entre las dos! Debería de haberse dado cuenta desde un principio que esa asquerosa arpía solo había vuelto para hacer de su vida un infierno miserable una vez más ¿qué demonios había estado pensando cuando decidió perdonarla y aceptarla en su círculo de amigos? ¡en nada, eso era seguro!

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, intentando contener un poco la ira que amenaza con escaparse de su cuerpo y armar un caos irreparable.

Abi la interceptó cuando amenazó con ir hacia la muchacha. —Detente, Rin. —advirtió con calma. — Piensa bien en lo que harás, no vale la pena que te expulsen por enfrentarte con Kagura, ella no lo vale.

—Sólo quiero saber por qué dijo lo que dijo.

Era evidente la razón por la que había mentido ahora y desde el principio, eso ya estaba bastante claro. Lo que quería descubrir era si era tan valiente como se creía y si tenía el suficiente corage para decírselo a ella en la cara.

—Sé que puede ser algo doloroso para ti. —agregó Kagura luego de finalizar con el tema del embarazo de Rin. — Pero lastimosamente esa es la verdad. —agregó, levantó su mano y la posó sobre el hombro de él en gesto de consuelo.

—No, esa no es la verdad.

Oyó una voz a su espalda que reconoció de inmediato. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al ser descubierta y su cara palideció. La mano que tenía en el hombro de Sesshomaru bajó lentamente.

—¿Por qué le has dicho todo eso, Kagura? —demandó Rin, sonando bastante enfadada. — ¡¿Por qué has mentido de esa sucia manera sobre mi persona?!

Kagura tomó una profunda respiración. Su corazón bombeaba frenéticamente y la adrenalina comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo acompañada por los nervios que causó la situación en la que se veía envuelta. —Porque es verdad. —se oyó decir con valentía segundos después. Se obligó a mantenerse segura para no revelar lo incómoda que se sentía. Sí, seguía mintiendo al responder eso ¿pero qué más daba si ya la habían descubierto? No iba a rebajarse y comenzar a suplicar por perdón, principalmente porque no lo necesitaba, y segundo, porque no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Puso su mejor expresión cínica y se giró para enfrentarla. Sus cejas se curvaron con incredulidad al ver que Abi también se encontraba allí. —¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —demandó a la defensiva.

—Te seguí para escuchar la manera tan descarada en la que mientes.

—¡Por Dios, Abi! —bufó. — Deja de decir estupideces y déjanos solos a los tres para que podamos hablar de esto con más seriedad.

—No, no te voy a dejar sola para que puedas seguir mintiendo a tu antojo y salirte con la tuya ¡eso se acabó hoy mismo!

—¿Qué demonios te sucede, estúpida? ¿te has vuelto loca o algo así?

—La única loca aquí eres tú. —señaló con enfado. — Que has armado todo esto sólo para dizque recuperar a Sesshomaru.

El susodicho fulminó con la mirada a Kagura tras oír eso.

—¿Eso es cierto? —demandó Rin. — ¿Te has estado burlando de mí todo este tiempo y has fingido ser mi amiga sólo para poder acercarte a él? Eres una basura.

—Mucho cuidado como te diriges a mí, mugrosa. —advirtió, sacando a relucir su verdadera personalidad.

—Eres increíble, Kagura. —comentó su amiga. — No tienes la más mínima vergüenza ¿y ya que es así porqué no admites todo lo que has planeado en contra de ella desde el principio?

—¡Cierra tu maldita boca, estúpida traidora! No te vengas a querer hacer la Santa si tú eres igual que yo.

Abi negó con la caeza mientras la miraba con odio. —Eso ni de cerca. Jamás planearía separar a dos personas que se quieren tal y como lo hiciste tú.

Kagura se artó de que la estuviese delatando y amagó con arremeter en contra de ella para que cerrase la boca de una vez, pero sólo consiguió dar un solo paso cuando sintió el fuerte agarre de Sesshomaru en su brazo para detenerla de hacer callar a la fuerza a quien creía que era su amiga.

—Habla. —ordenó firmemente a Abi una vez que tenía controlada a la pelinegra.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —Todos voltearon a ver a Kohaku, quien apareció de improviso en ese momento.

Después de haber seguido a Rin hasta allí minutos atrás, se había ocultado tras un enorme librero y había estado oyendo todo lo acontecido en ese instante, por lo cual hora había decidido mostrarse de una vez para ver si Abi se animaba a abrir su boca y contarle toda la verdad a Sesshomaru y a Rin.

—¡Kohaku! —sonrió Kagura. — Siempre tan oportuno.

Sesshomaru decidió ignorar su presencia y volvió su atención hacia la muchacha. —Habla de una vez. —repitió con irritación. — Has estado enviándome mensajes extraños durante días con códigos entre líneas que no entiendo, jamás yendo directo al punto. Si se trataba de esto, entonces habla de una maldita vez y acabemos con los juegos.

Rin frunció el ceño y miró hacia Abi tras oír eso.

—Tú no hablarás porque no tienes las agallas. —soltó Kagura con agriedad.

—Ya no tengo nada que perder, lo hice una vez y esa fue la definitiva. En cambio tú tienes mucho en juego, Kagura. —miró brevemente hacia Kohaku, él suspiró con ansiedad y nerviosismo, esperando por lo que ella tenía decidido hacer, lo cual definiría su futuro con Rin desde ese momento en adelante. Finalmente regresó su atención al peliplata. — Lo que sucedió en la fiesta en tu casa... lo que pasó con Rin, las fotos que recibiste y el despectivo mensaje... todo fue obra de Kagura.

Se detuvo un momento para ver el impacto que causó entre los dos al revelarse aquella verdad, Rin había palidecido y miraba atónita hacia la muchacha, mientras que Sesshomaru sólo se dispuso a observarla brevemente con el desprecio adornando su semblante y el obvio rechazo emanando de su cuerpo. —Ella lo planeó todo desde antes de la fiesta. —continuó. — Consiguió las drogas para ponerlas en su bebida, luego pagó al muchacho que salía en la foto para que se encargara de desnudarla y crear ese escenario que todos vimos, haciéndolo parecer como si se hubiesen acostado.

—¿Actuó sola o tuvo cómplices? —preguntó Sesshomaru, se lo veía al borde de perder el control.

Abi dirigió sus ojos hacia Kohaku y él desvió su mirada de ella tan pronto. —Sola. —murmuró segundos después. — Todo lo planeó para que dejarás a Rin y la odiaras, tal como sucedió, así ella podría reconquistarte y quedarse contigo.

Lo del embarazo que acabas de escuchar también es falso.

Sesshomaru dejó ir a Kagura con un leve empujón, no soportando tenerla cerca, pero ésta tan pronto de estar libre otra vez, no dudo en ir contra de su ahora ex amiga. —¡Eres una maldita mentirosa! —la empujó fuertemente, haciendo que chocara contra el librero tras suyo, llevando así a que unos cuantos libros fueran a parar al piso por el impacto. — Ya que te gusta abrir la boca ¡¿porqué no admites que la idea de usar drogas fue tuya?! Solo por eso se las hice tomar.

—¡Tal vez haya sido mí idea, pero fuiste tú la que se las dio, esa fue tu decisión! Tú planeaste todo eso porque querías volver a estar con él ¡eso fue toda tu maldita idea, no me quieras culpar a mí!

—¡Suficiente! —demandó Sesshomaru, cansado de esa situación. Apartó a Kagura de Abi y la obligó a que lo mirase a los ojos. — ¿Eso es cierto? —cuestionó entre dientes. — ¿Todo lo que acaba de decir, es cierto? ¿tú planeaste todo eso? —leyó la incertidumbre en los ojos de ella, y eso lo llevó a advertirle con antelación: — Será mejor que no me mientas porque estoy al borde de perder mi paciencia contigo y lo saldrás pagando muy caro en el futuro.

Se lo quedó viendo profundamente a los ojos por unos segundos, aquellos hermosos ojos que ahora la miraban con todo el odio que se merecía. Finalmente asintió en derrota. —Así es. —confesó. De todas formas, Abi ya había contado todo y ya sabían la verdad ¿qué más daba? No podía seguir mintiendo y de todas formas, ellos ya no la creerían más.

En ese momento, Rin se dejó llevar por su rabia e impulso y se acercó hacia Kagura para propinarle una fuerte cachetada en su rostro, tomando por sorpresa a la pelinegra, quien la miró anonadada segundos más tarde. —¡¿Quién demonios te crees para pegarme, maldita mugrosa arrastrada?! —bramó furiosa, tocando su ardiente Melilla.

—Aquí la única arrastrada eres tú. Eres una basura. —bufó y desvío su mirada de ella. — Nisiquiera puedo mirarte del rechazo que me provocas, me das asco. Pagarás muy caro por lo que me has echo, eso no lo dudes.

No esperó a que respondiera, pues no aguantaba estar ni un segundo más junto a ella y le dio la espalda para luego comenzar a alejarse, pasando por al lado de Kohaku a quien también ignoró.

Kagura amagó con ir tras ella, pero Sesshomaru la tomó del codo y la obligó a que se mantuviera en su lugar. —Ni se te ocurra. —advirtió en un susurro aterrador que la dejó perpleja. — No te volverás a acercar a ella ni a veinte metros ¿está claro? Si me entero que has ido en contra de esta orden, no dudaré en llevarte a los tribunales por las drogas que la hiciste ingerir involuntariamente. Ten mucho cuidado Kagura cómo actuas de ahora en adelante, cualquier cosa que hagas para molestarnos, te costará muy caro así que piénsalo bien.

La dejó con eso y fue inmediatamente tras Rin, sin importarle en lo más mínimo la mirada de mal gusto que le lanzó Kohaku al leer su intención.

Kagura lanzó dagas hacia ambos una vez que se quedaron solos en la biblioteca. —Ustedes son la peor escoria que puede existir. —dijo, desbordada por la ira. — Una maldita traidora y un bueno para nada que nisiquiera fue capaz de actuar como hombre y admitir que también participó en el sucio plan ¡y todo para seguir manteniendo a esa mugrosa de cuarta! Pero tú Abi, eres aún peor ¡confié en ti todo este tiempo y resultaste ser una sucia traidora! Tú no tienes perdón de nadie. Pero ni creas que las cosas se quedarán así entre nosotras, pagarás por esto no lo dudes. A mí nadie me engaña y se sale con la suya...

La empujó fuertemente con su hombro al pasar a su lado, haciéndola tambalearse brevemente. Segundo después, oyeron el fuerte estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse.

—¿Por qué no me has delatado a mí también? —inquirió Kohaku, luego de haber reinado el silencio por unos segundos.

—No te equivoques. Si no lo hice no fue porque me cayeras bien o algo por el estilo, ni de cerca. —aclaró fríamente. — No te delaté porque eso no me corresponde a mí; tú lo harás. Vas a actuar como el hombre que se supone tienes que ser, y le dirás a Rin sobre tu sucia participación en el plan de Kagura. Cuéntale a tu novia hasta qué punto estuviste dispuesto a llegar para conseguirla.

Rin salió de la escuela y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno mientras su cabeza era un lío de pensamientos. Aún no podía creer lo patética que había sido por haber confiado en Kagura sabiendo de antemano la clase de persona ruin y malintencionada que era, parecía que las cosas las tendría que aprender siempre por las malas.

Estaba furiosa, más con ella misma que con lo que había descubierto. También se sentía dolida y decepcionada. Llegó a darse cuenta de que podía haberse evitado todos esos últimos acontecimientos en su vida si solo ignoraba a Kagura desde que había aparecido, aunque no estaba muy segura de que ella no hubiera planeado separarlos a ella y a Sesshomaru de todos modos aunque no la hubiese aceptado como su amiga, ya que eso sólo había sido una tapadera para que nos sospecharan de ella desde un principio tal y como había sucedido.

Siguió caminando por un par de cuadras, perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que el BMW de Sesshomaru se detuvo a un lado de la acera. La ventanilla del lado del pasajero bajó lentamente, hasta que su hermoso rostro estuvo a la vista.

—Sube. —ordenó. — Te llevaré a dar un paseo para que te relajes.

—Ya estoy dando un paseo.

—Rin, mi paciencia está al límite. —explicó, tratando de contenerce a las ganas de golpear algo para desquitarse. — Sube al maldito auto sin rechistar y déjame que te lleve a conseguir de esa mierda dulce de batido que tanto te gusta.

—No. —negó rotundamente con la cabeza. — No si me lo ordenas de esa manera. Si quieres que vaya contigo, tienes que pedirmelo bien. Esa no es manera de dirigirte hacia una mujer, eres un bruto.

Sesshomaru cerró sus ojos y apretó fuertemente el volante con ambas manos. —Rin... quiero que... —pero no concluyó con su propia frase, dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro de cansancio y abrió la puerta del auto para bajarse.

—No, no, no. —negó Rin al ver que se acercaba en grandes zancadas hacia ella. — No te atrevas, Sesshomaru. Te dije que no me subiría hasta que me lo pidas de buena manera, no me puedes obligar.

Él pasó por alto a su negativa y la tomó de la cintura para mantenerla firme al sentir como se retorcía con intención de escapar. La atrajo hacia él y le propinó un corto beso en su labios, a lo que ella se le quedó viendo atónita al no esperarselo. Segundos después, volvió a darle otro beso, el cual ella correspondió fácilmente y sin dudar.

—Por favor. —susurró él sobre sus labios al cabo de unos segundos. — Sube al auto.

Ella no pudo aguantarse y lo abrazó por su cuello, asintiendo a su pedido.

Un par de horas más tarde, Sesshomaru la dejó en la puerta de su casa donde su madre salía de improviso en ese momento y los encontró juntos.

—Oh, Rin. —saludó con una amable sonrisa. — ¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano, cariño?

—Humm... nada, solo no me encontraba con ánimos de estar en la escuela. —notó lo arreglada que se encontraba y frunció el ceño. — ¿A dónde vas?

Inmediatamente la sonrisa de su madre se volvió más brillante. —Voy al mercado. Tu padre acaba de recibir una llamada de Alphonse Schneider, él y su esposa han quedado en venir a cenar con nosotros esta noche. —anunció emocionada, luego miró hacia Sesshomaru. — Tus padres nos honrarán con su presencia, así que espero que tú y tu hermano también nos acompañen.

—Aquí estaremos entonces. —respondió con formalidad.

—Perfecto. Ahora ya no me retraso más y mejor me voy a hacer las compras.

Rin prestó su atención a Sesshomaru una vez que su madre se metió a su auto. —¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? —cuestionó con algo de preocupación. — Si los Schneider vendrán a cenar esta noche, entonces tú y yo debemos fingir ante sus ojos que estamos juntos durante todo el tiempo que dure la velada.

Él levantó su mano y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza. —No veo cuál es el problema con eso. Nadie nos está viviendo ahora y estamos haciendo un buen trabajo.

—Es que con lo que ha sucedido hoy, no sé si me encontraré con los ánimos suficientes para jugar ese juego toda la noche. Recuerda que también estarán Hakudoshi, mi primo, Shiori e Inuyasha. Nos espera una noche difícil.

—No te preocupes, lo resolveremos. —aseguró él.

Ella asintió y le dio un casto beso en su mejilla como despedida para luego meterse rápidamente en su casa.

Llegada la noche, Rin salió de su habitación ya preparada para la cena. Se puso un sencillo pero bonita vestido blanco con tacones a juego y dejó su cabello suelto, decorado con un fino listón en color perla. El maquillaje que llevaba era bastante natural.

Cuando iba bajando por las escaleras, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Un nudo se formó en su estómago en ese instante con solo la idea de encontrarse con Sesshomaru tras la puerta y comenzar una velada en donde tenían que fingir que estaban juntos y felices. De todos modos, tenía que admitirse que estaba un poquito ansiosa por volver a verlo, se sentía tan tranquila en sus brazos.

Se dirigió con una pequeña sonrisa hacia la puerta, pero cuando la abrió, esta desapareció de su rostro rápidamente al no encontrarse con el peliplata como esperaba.

—¿Kohaku? —preguntó extrañada, al verlo allí de sorpresa.


	27. Capítulo 27

Kohaku evaluó su atuendo detenidamente. —¿Puedo pasar? —pidió, enarcando sus cejas.

Rin vaciló por unos segundos. —Sí... claro, pasa. —se hizo a un lado. No había esperado verlo hasta mañana en el colegio, supuso que estaría destrozado al enterarse de lo que Kagura le hizo y de que Sesshomaru ya era consciente de que todo se trató de una trampa. Bueno, en realidad Sesshomaru ya lo había sabido desde antes, pero Kohaku no tenía idea y seguro se pondría paranoico ahora al imaginar que él estaría tras de ella suplicando perdón y pidiéndole regresar... bueno, eso también ya estaba pasando, pero él no tenía porqué saberlo.

—No tenía idea que venías. —comentó tras cerrar la puerta tras suyo. La observó de pies a cabeza. —¿Esperabas a alguien más?

—Humm... en realidad, estamos por recibir visitas. Así que... sí.

Se adentró en la cocina siendo seguida por él.

—¿Quién vendrá?

—Un socio de trabajo de mi padre y su esposa. —recostó su cuerpo en la encimera tras suyo. — Y... los Taisho.

Kohaku torció su cara en desagrado tras oír eso. —Entonces eso quiere decir que Sesshomaru también estará aquí. —afirmó al imaginarse. Rin desvío su mirada de él y asintió. —Es inevitable.

Él se le acercó y la tomó de su mano con delicadeza. —Pero supongo que tu presencia no será necesaria. Ellos no te extrañarán si te llevo conmigo. —sugirió solemnemente. — Puedo llevarte a cenar si gustas para que no tengas que aguantarlo durante toda la cena.

—No, no puedo hacer eso. —declinó y quitó su mano de la de él. — Mi familia espera que esté presente como corresponde.

—Bueno, entonces yo también me quedo. —anunció despreocupado. Ella regresó rápidamente su mirada hacia él, alarmada. — Puedes presentarme como tu novio, que es lo que soy. Sí, Rin, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que todavía no le has dicho a tus padres de que estamos juntos. —declaró con mirada acusadora. — Esta cena podría ser un buen momento para darles la noticia.

Rin dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. —Kohaku, escucha. —se pasó las manos por su cabello empezando a sentirse frustrada de tan solo imaginarse lo que tendría que aguantar por el resto de la noche. — No puedo anunciar eso hoy, no frente a las visitas, eso quedaría totalmente fuera de lugar. Les diré a mis padres que estamos juntos mañana en el desayuno.

—Para empezar, no entiendo porqué no se lo has dicho desde un principio.

—¿En serio quieres discutir sobre esto ahora? —inquirió, comenzando a enfadarse por sus estúpidas acusaciones. — Hace tan solo unas horas atrás me acabo de enterar que todo este tiempo Kagura se hizo pasar por mi amiga para acercarse a mi novio, y armó un plan del que terminé dolorosamente humillada y casi muerta y todo solo para lograr separarme de él; y en vez de tú estar consolandome o dándome aliento, lo único que haces es reclamarme sobre porqué aún no le he dicho a mis padres que estoy contigo ¿qué clase de novio eres? Creí que te importaba aunque sea un poco mis sentimientos o cómo me encuentro después de haberme enterado de semejante cosa. Yo pasé por un infierno después de eso, Kohaku, y me sorprende que no te importe en lo más mínimo el cómo me siento.

Él la miró con arrepentimiento. —No, Rin, no pienses eso. —murmuró suavemente. — Por supuesto que me importas tú y todo lo que tenga que ver contigo. Precisamente a eso he venido, pero me arrepentí a última momento porque pensé que no querrías hablar de eso.

—¡Y no quiero! —aseguró fastidiada con solo recordarlo. — Pero tampoco estoy de humor para discusiones innecesarias contigo. Vamos a recibir visitas y vendrá Sesshomaru, nos guste o no, y no puedo hacer nada porque mi padre es quien los invitó. Pero tampoco digo que no estoy bien con eso; lo que me molesta es que tú vayas a armas un escándalo innecesario.

—Te prometo que no haré nada, si algo no me gusta, solo me lo tragaré y aguantaré callado.

En eso se oyeron voces provenientes de la puerta de entrada.

—Parece que los Taisho ya están aquí. —murmuró Rin al reconocer la voz de su ex suegro. Luego tragó saliva nerviosa al recordar lo que tenía que hacer con Sesshomaru. — ¿Sabes...? Las personas que vendrán a la cena creen que Sesshomaru y yo... estamos juntos.

—¿Cómo juntos? —preguntó él con su ceño fruncido en intriga. Por la expresión que adornó el rostro de Rin en ese momento, supo de antemano que no le iba a gustar para nada su respuesta.

—Juntos... como pareja. —musitó ella, evitando sus ojos. — Hubo una pequeña confusión en la fiesta en el hotel cuando mis padres estaban con ellos y con los Taisho. La cosa es que intuyeron erróneamente que él y yo somos novios, y esa idea al parecer les gustó mucho y simplemente... no pude negarlo. Y hora vendrán y esperarán verme con él. Es otra de las razones por las que no puedo anunciarles a mis padres nuestro noviazgo hoy. Tendré que sentarme en la mesa por las siguientes horas y fingir que estoy con él, por eso no es bueno que tú también estés aquí.

Kohaku bufó molesto y se pasó las manos por su rostro. —Esto tiene que ser una broma. —murmuró frustrado. — Rin, no puedo creer que... —la puerta de la cocina fue abierta desprevenidamente en ese momento, interrumpiendo a su queja.

Shiori entró en la habitación siendo seguida por Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

—¡Sayuri! —la saludó la muchacha, usando su segundo nombre y fue a darle un caluroso abrazo. — Oh, Por Britney Spears, Rin. —comentó afligida luego de separarse y tomar sus manos. — Me enteré de lo sucedido con Kagura y lo que ella te hizo. Desde el principio esa serpiente me dio mala espina ¡incluso se los dije a todos! Y también te lo dije a ti; ten cuidado, no te fíes de ella, es una falsa arpía y te apuñalará por la espalda. Pero nadie me quiso escuchar...

—Pff ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡Si tú no dijiste nada! —replicó Inuyasha.

—Bueno, ninguno de ustedes dijo nada tampoco y conocían a esa perra más que yo. —acusó a los tres hombres. — Quiero fingir que alguien de nosotros se preocupó lo suficiente por ella como para haberle advertido, es más de lo que cualquiera de ustedes hizo.

—Sé que cometimos ese error. —reconoció Kohaku. — Pero son cosas que pasan. Además Kagura podía haber actuado también sin necesidad de fingir ser amiga de Rin.

—"Señor cosas que pasan" —interfirió Sesshomaru. — No hables de esto como si fuese una novedad de todos los días, Rin casi terminó muerta.

—¡¿Y me lo reclamas justamente tú?! —bramó con ironía. — Sin mal no recuerdo eso no te importaba en lo más mínimo. No te vi en el hospital esa mañana, así que no vengas a fingir que esto te preocupó desde un principio. —lo observó con desden. — Todos sabemos que hasta esta mañana, no dabas un céntimo por ella. Ahora que te has enterado de la verdad y sabes que nunca te engañó, recién te vienes hacer el preocupado. Casi me da risa lo ridículo que eres Sesshomaru Taisho.

—Te sugiero que no hables. —advirtió fríamente, clavandole dagas con su mirada. — Porque tú no tienes la más mínima idea de nada que tenga que ver con eso.

—Bueno, sé con seguridad que jamás hubiese dudado de Rin, tal y cómo tú lo has hecho creyéndola una cualquiera.

Sesshomaru comenzó a hacercarse a él de manera intimidante, pero Rin anticipó sus intenciones y se metió en frente de Kohaku antes de que se desatase una pelea en su pulida cocina. —Ya paren con esto, por favor. No es el momento para tener esta tonta discusión y no quiero volver a escuchar nada que tenga que ver con lo sucedido.

En eso, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y aparecieron Bankotsu y Hakudoshi, quienes se quedándaron inmediatamente estáticos al ver la escena que se estaba desarrollando.

—Bueno, bueno. —habló Bankotsu segundos después. — Traigan un cuchillo para cortar con la tensión en este ambiente. —con una sonrisa en su rostro, se dirigió hacia su prima y Shiori, mientras las evaluaba de arriba hacia bajo. — ¿Qué estará pasando en el cielo que los ángeles están cayendo?

Hakudoshi asintió en acuerdo.

Shiori le devolvió la sonrisa y suspiró satisfecha. — Me halagas, pero yo no soy un simple ángel; soy una diosa, cariño.

—Mira nada más qué coincidencia. —comentó Hakudoshi. — Estoy buscando diosas para mi nueva religión... y acabo de elegirte.

Ella arrugó su nariz con desaprobación. —Ugh... bueno, mi primer mandamiento como tu diosa, será que desaparezcas de mi vista. —volvió su atención a Bankotsu y se dirigió hacia él pestañeando en exceso. — ¿Tu hermano? —demandó dulcemente.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Debe estar masturbándose con una foto tuya.

Inuyasha y Hakudoshi rompieron a reír inmediatamente, mientras que Rin jadeó y se tapó la cara con una mano. — ¡Bankotsu, por favor! —soltó escandalizada.

—¿Qué? Solo le di lo que quería oir. Además, esta bien que bromeemos un poco, de lo contrario, terminaremos matándonos entre todos. —concluyó, mirando de Sesshomaru a Kohaku.

Shiori sonrió satisfecha. —Bueno, mientras sea con mi foto y no con la de la bruja de Miyuki...

—Oh, aquí están. —la madre de Rin irrumpió en la habitación. — Chicos, la cena ya está servida. —anunció.

—¿Has oído eso? —dijo Hakudoshi hacia Bankotsu, cuando empezaron a dirigirse hacia el comedor principal. — Nos dijo chicos, difícilmente soy chico.

—Tienes razón, lo que eres es un zopenco. —comentó Shiori de pasada junto a ellos.

Rin se giró hacia Kohaku antes de salir de la cocina. —¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedarte? —preguntó suavemente. — No quiero que te sientas incómodo.

Él miró brevemente hacia Sesshomaru quien estaba a la espera de Rin para comenzar con su fachada de buen novio, entrecerró sus ojos hacia él con despreció, luego volvió su atención a su novia y asintió decidido. —Me quedaré. —afirmó. — Pasaremos una buena velada.

Ella no estaba muy convencida de que fuese una buena idea, pero no se sentía con ánimos de discutir sobre eso, además, sería grosero seguir haciendo esperar a las visitas. Con un leve asentimiento de resignación, le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia Sesshomaru, éste no tardó en tomarla de la mano y juntos se dirigieron para reunirse con los demás.

Una vez que llegaron al extenso comedor y luego de saludar a los invitados con una calurosa bienvenida, fueron a acomodarse alrededor de la larga mesa, donde la cena ya estaba servida.

Rin se hundió en una silla con Sesshomaru acomodado a su izquierda. Por supuesto, tenían que aparentar. Pero Kohaku tuvo la maravillosa idea de sentarse junto a ella a su derecha, por lo que quedó incómodamente entre los dos hombres; y fue ahí cuando supo que no lograría relajarse en todo lo que durara la velada.

Sus padres como anfitriones se sentaron a ambos extremos de la larga mesa. En frente de Rin estaban Hakudoshi, a su derecha Bankotsu y a su izquierda los señores Schneider. A la izquierda de Bankotsu se encontraban Irazue e Inu y de ahí en el extremo, la madre de Rin.

Al lado de Kohaku se posicionó Shiori y luego Inuyasha y en ese otro extremo de la mesa se hallaba el señor Murakami.

Rin picoteaba su comida de vez en cuando desde que todos comenzaron a deborar la deliciosa cena que habían ofrecido. Sentía una enorme bola en el estómago gracias a la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo por encontrarse en ese tipo de situación embarazosa junto a su ex y su actual novio. Odiaba tener que fingir que todo estaba bien y perfecto en su vida cuando hacia en menos de doce horas se había enterado de una verdad horrible que la tenía ahogándose en una miseria y humillación por haber sido tan estúpida y confiar en cualquiera que le soltaba una sonrisa y un par de vanas palabras de confianza.

Pero ahora sabía mejor... lo había aprendido por las malas, pero ya estaba preparada para el futuro.

—Es un honor volver a ver a tan encantadora y bella jovencita. —comentó el señor Alphonse en lo que iba de la cena.

Rin forzó una sonrisa y asintió con gratitud. —El honor es todo mío, señor, y de mis padres por supuesto. —respondió con formalidad. — Estamos agradecidos de que nos acompañen esta noche.

—Obviamente no nos íbamos a perder esta exquisita cena. —dijo esta vez la señora Schneider, luego miró a cada uno de los adolescentes en la mesa. — Pero aún no tengo el gusto...

—¡Oh! Pero que descortes de mi parte. —se avergonzó la madre de Rin. Se dispuso a señalar a los jóvenes en la mesa.— Mi sobrino Bankotsu, está quedándose con nosotros por ahora. Supongo que ya conocen al muchachito Hayashi. —indicó hacia Hakudoshi, ambos Schneider asintieron. — Es amigo de mi hija, por supuesto, y también está viviendo aquí por ahora. La pequeña Shiori ya saben quién es... los muchachos Taisho... y ¡Oh!, Kohaku Shiraiwa, también _amigo_ de mi hija. —finalizó con una sonrisa.

A Kohaku no le gustó para nada ser etiquetado como un simple amigo para Rin, ellos eran mucho más. Claro que sus padre no lo sabían, pero él estaba dispuesto a ponerlos al tanto en ese preciso momento. Miró hacia Rin y se atrevió a llevar su mano hacia la de ella sobre la mesa y acariciarla. — En realidad soy el... —pero gracias al cielo que Rin estaba al tanto de todo lo que se decía y anticipó a lo que Kohaku estaba por revelarle a los invitados y a sus padres, entonces le dio un fuerte pisotón como advertencia.

Él quitó rápidamente su mano y se estremeció levemente, pero mantuvo la falsa sonrisa en sus labios. — El mejor amigo. —concluyó entre dientes segundos después.

—Encantador. —comentó Jenell.

Shiori le dio un pellizco a Kohaku en su brazo haciendo que el muchacho se girara rápidamente hacia ella con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Qué demonios estabas por decir? — lo acusó ella inclinando su cabeza hacia él para que los demás no la alcanzaran a oír. — ¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso Rin no te dijo que por esta noche eres solo su amigo?

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Sesshomaru nos contó a Inuyasha y a mí lo que sucedió en la fiesta y nos advirtió de cuidar nuestras palabras en esta cena. —aclaró. — Ellos están fingiendo estar juntos y no creo que te mueras por eso si tan solo será por un par de horas ¡eres insoportable! No puedo creer que estabas por abrir tu bocota y decirles que estás con ella.

—Estoy odiando cada momento de esto. Quiero que todos sepan que Rin es de mi propiedad y ya no del imbécil de tu primo.

—Bueno pues te aguantas, porque esta noche ella es de Sesshomaru.

—¿Y piensan casarse algún día? —cuestionó amablemente el señor Alphonse, mirando de Rin a Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha y Shiori se atragantaron con su comida tras oír aquello y comenzaron a toser de manera desenfrenada, pero los demás en la mesa no les prestaron atención alguna, pues estaban más interesados en la respuesta de la pareja en enfoque.

Bankotsu y Hakudoshi se voltearon a mirar extrañados, no entendían para nada lo que estaba sucediendo entre Rin y Sesshomaru, pero les convenía a ambos no interferir en el asunto ya que podían meter la pata y armar un revuelo confuso y vergonzoso ante los invitados. Así que sólo les quedó observar expectantes al igual que todos.

El rostro de Rin se volvió carmín tras ser el centro de atención en la mesa. Tomó un trago de agua para aligerar el malestar en su estómago, luego se arriesgó a mirar a Sesshomaru a su lado. Él tomó su mano sin ningún tipo de reparo y comenzó a acariciarla con el pulgar delicadamente, logrando un vuelco confuso a su corazón.

Fue consciente segundos después de estar perdida en su mirada dorada, de que todos esperaban a su respuesta. —Uh... en realidad... nosotros. —intentó quitar su mano del agarre de él al sentirse bajo presión, pero Sesshomaru la apretó insistentemente y decidió responder él a la presunta. — En realidad se lo he propuesto recientemente. —inmediatamente el recuerdo de esa noche en el ascensor invadió a Rin. — Me dijo que lo pensaría, y a decir verdad, estoy muy ansioso por oír su respuesta ¿ya tienes una para mí, Rin? ¿no sería bonito confirmar un compromiso frente a nuestros honorables invitados?

Y sólo así, Rin deseó que se encontrasen a solas para ahorcarlo por jugar de esa manera tan sucia con ella. Tragó saliva y se obligó a mantener su buena fachada y no perder la compostura. —Amm... sí, yo... —sintió el fuerte agarre de Kohaku en su mano derecha bajo la mesa, lo miró brevemente y vio el gesto suplicante en su mirada. No sabía qué responder, odiaba estar bajo presión.

—No lo sé... creo... creo que tengo que pensarlo un poco más... es un paso muy grande y... además... seguro que aún no has hablado con mi padre sobre esto.

—¿Crees que no? Por supuesto que lo he hecho.

Rin miró desconcertada en dirección a su padre, él asintió al unísono con una sonrisa de aprobación. Ella aún no estaba para nada segura a qué responder y no creía que siquiera sus padres en realidad estaban al tanto de eso, quizás sólo estaba siguiendo la corriente conforme la situación.

—Sólo déjame pensarlo más. —pidió. — No es un rechazo, sólo quiero estar completamente segura de eso.

—Ooow, sería maravilloso que lo aceptaras en un futuro cercano. —comentó la señora Schneider, sus ojos azules brillaban con emoción.

Ella asintió con amabilidad, parecía que esa sonrisa fingida que llevaba en su rostro la acompañaría por el resto de la noche, así que debía ir acostumbradose.

Regresaron a sus platillos luego de eso, enfrascandose en una refrescante charla trivial y divertida, la cual la tuvo soltando un par de carcajadas con verdadero humor, pero de igual manera no lograba relajarse ni que la inquietud desapareciera de su cuerpo. Lo tenía difícil entre los dos hombres que la acorralaban a los costados de su cuerpo, y todo empeoró para su sistema cuando Sesshomaru decidió llevar su juego más allá de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a tomar y posó su mano en su muslo bajo la mesa, subiendo lentamente hasta los bordes del final de su vestido.

El agradable señor Alphonse le había echo una pregunta en ese momento, la cual se le complicó responder con coherencia, pues el atrevimiento de su ex novio la desconcentró totalmente.

Mientras respondía lo mejor que podía, bajó su mano derecha con disimulo y apartó con brúsquedad la mano del peliplata. Sin embargo, segundos después, él volvió a hacer lo mismo, por lo que esta vez ella no se contuvo y le dio un ligero manotazo.

—¡Ya! —se le escapó la demanda de sus labios. Todos le miraron incrédulos, con un silencio al unísono tras eso.

—¿Te molesta algo, Rin. —preguntó su madre.

Sus mejillas se encendieron como flamas. —Uh... yo me refería a... a... a que ya es hora del postre.

—Pero si ni siquiera has tocado tu comida. —inquirió su padre, mirando su plato aún lleno.

—Sí... sólo... no tengo hambre de cosas saladas. —respondió resignada. — Esperaré al postre.

Hizo su plato aún lado y optó por tomar un poco de jugo, el cual casi la llevó a ahogarse cuando volvió a sentir una mano en su muslo, pero esta vez en su lado izquierdo.

Bajó su vaso sobre la mesa y fulminó lo más disimuladamente que podía a Kohaku. Él solamente se limitó a sonreír, por lo que su enojo aumentó tras eso y no reparó en darle un manotazo también a él para que le quitara sus manos de encima.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia él. —Dijiste que te comportarías. —advirtió en un susurro amenazador. — Así que por favor, come tu comida y cumple con tu palabra.

Volvió a su postura sin esperar a su respuesta.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró Sesshomaru en su oído, a quien no se le había pasado por alto lo sucedido hace un momento. — ¿El inadaptado de tu noviecito te está dando problemas?

—Tú callate. —se giró hacia él mientras disimulaba estar arreglando el cuello de su camisa. — No creas que no me doy cuenta que estás disfrutando cada segundo de esto. Eres un sádico. Por tu culpa estoy sufriendo en silencio esta noche, no tenías derecho a mentir que estamos juntos.

—Oh, pero si tienes razón, lo estoy disfrutando como nunca. —apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro. — Aunque veo que te has salido con la tuya al declinar mi propuesta una vez más.

—Aunque te dijera que sí, estaría mintiendo. Te ahorro la desilusión a la hora de la verdad.

—Me lo prometiste. —le recordó. — Fue una proposición verdadera la que te hice.

Ella rió como si le hubiese dicho algo gracioso, aunque solo era para aparentar. — ¿Y si lo aceptara en realidad, qué? ¿crees que dejaría a Kohaku por ti? Yo no podría hacerle eso, él no se lo merece.

—Hmp, tú no tienes idea con la clase de rata que estás saliendo. —fulminó al muchacho por encima de su hombro. Ella arqueó sus cejas con intriga. — ¿Entonces por qué no me lo cuentas tú? Dime con qué clase de persona estoy saliendo.

—Con gusto voy a abrirte los ojos, preciosa. Solo espero que estés preparada para soportar la verdad.

—Te escucho...

—¿Y están pensando tener hijos?

La voz de su honorable invitada rubia trajo a Rin a la realidad, casi haciéndola desmayarse de su silla por la inesperada pregunta.

—¿Cómo? — cuestionó confusa, aunque la oyó demasiado bien.

—¿Que si han planeado tener... —¡Jenell, por favor! —interrumpió su esposo, escandalizado por el atrevimiento de su mujer. — Deja a los jóvenes en paz.

—Creo... creo que es un poco precipitado hablar de eso. —respondió incómoda, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el piso se abriera y la tragase de lleno.

—Coincido totalmente. —dijo Kohaku, y lanzó una mirada a Rin al tiempo que continuaba. — No es un buen momento para hablar de embarazos y de bebés. —alegó al recordar el caos de esa mañana.

Hakudoshi frunció el ceño como si estuviese vagando por un mar recuerdos. — Oigan, eso me recuerda a las habladurías de esta mañana en el colegio. —clavó sus ojos confusos en Rin. — Según lo que cuentan los chismes, tu estás em... —pero ella anticipó a la bomba que estaba por soltar enfrente de todos y lo calló con una ligera patada en su pierna, lanzando una mirada amenazante que no auguraba nada bueno para él si decidía abrir su bocota de nuevo.

El muchacho hizo una ligera mueca de dolor antes de modificar sus palabras. — Los chismes dicen... que... ¡que hay una fiesta de hoguera en el lago cerca de aquí y tú estás invitada, obvio! —sonrió enormemente.

—¡Oh, genial! —soltó Shiori, emocionada. — Deberíamos ir todos ¿verdad muchachos?

—Estupendo. —concordó Rin. — Pero mientras tanto deberíamos probar el postre, así mantenemos nuestras bocas ocupadas. —fulminó con sus ojos a su amigo frente a ella antes de ponerse en pié y tirar su servilleta sobre la mesa. — Iré por el postre.

—Te acompaño. —dijeron al unísono Kohaku y Sesshomaru, ambos también poniéndose en pié.

Ella miró de ida y vuelta a los dos, encontrándose entre la espada y la pared por unos segundos, pero por suerte estaba el héroe de su primo para salvar la situación, y levantándose de su asiento, rodeó la mesa y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Yo te ayudaré. —anunció tomando su mano. Luego miró de Sesshomaru a Kohaku. — De ninguna manera voy a dejar que las _visitas_ lo hagan. —recalcó con una sonrisa maliciosa. — ¿Qué clase de anfitriones seríamos si dejáramos que algo así sucediese?

Ella sonrió satisfecha y dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio. Asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la cocina.

—¿Van a servir el postre que hice? —preguntó Hakudoshi.

Ambos primos se detuvieron a mirarse horrorizados con la idea. El albino se había tomado muy en serio su papel de mayordomo y demás personal servicial en lo que llevaba viviendo en la casa, y metía sus narices en todo lo que podía para cumplir con su palabra, pero obviamente lo que hacia o intentaba hacer, siempre terminaba siendo un completo desastre. Sino recuerden nomas lo que hizo con la ropa de Rin...

—No lo creo. —respondió Bankotsu. — No queremos envenenar a nuestros invitados, han venido a comer no a sufrir una intoxicación.

Cuando entraron a la cocina, Rin se dirigió hacia el refrigerador y sacó una bandeja de plata con seis recipientes de vidrio los cuales contenían un exquisito pudín de chocolate. Luego de dejarla sobre la encimera, sacó otra igual con otros seis recipientes y le hizo señas con la cabeza a Bankotsu para que la tomara y la siguiera, pero cuando pasó junto a él, éste tomó su brazo y la retuvo.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Rin? —preguntó seriamente. — ¿Porqué estás fingiendo estar con Sesshomaru y cómo es que Kohaku ya no saltó sobre él por eso? ¿qué significa todo ese circo que montaron en la mesa?

Ella dejó escapar un suave suspiro y dejó lo que tenía sobre la encimera. —En la fiesta en el hotel, Sesshomaru montó un teatro para molestarme y les mintió a Los Schneider que estamos juntos. No pude desmentirlo ya que la idea les encantó, ya sabes... cosas de negocios.

—Okeeeey... —desvío sus ojos brevemente. — No lo entiendo, pero ya me quedó algo claro... supongo.

—Le expliqué las cosas a Kohaku, no lo acepta y tampoco le gustó, pero está haciendo lo mejor que puede por mí. —sonrió con ternura. — Y eso es lindo. —pero su sonrisa cayó lentamente al recordar todo lo sucedido en ese día. — Supongo que ya has oído los rumores en la escuela.

—Lo hice, sí. —bufó. — Ni siquiera me molesté en preguntarte ya que me imaginé que sólo es un chisme de mierda. Igual me pasé todo esa mañana amenazando a quien se le ocurriese seguir esparciendolo más y más.

—Fue Kagura, sabes... —le confesó. Él la miró completamente anonadado. — Mierda ¡¿qué?!

Ella asintió. —Abi me lo dijo... bueno, realidad, ha dicho mucho más.

Le hizo un resumen de todo lo acontecido esa mañana en la biblioteca y de como Abi desenmascaró a Kagura por estar fingiendo ser su amiga sólo para después tenderle una trampa para quedarse con Sesshomaru.

—Mierda, Rin, yo... no tenía idea, jamás me lo hubiese imaginado. —respondió totalmente shockeado. Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia su pecho en un abrazo reconfortante. — Deberíamos haber sido más precavidos con ella. Sólo... no sé... al final todos caímos en su trampa ¡que imbéciles! Supongo que sigue siendo la misma serpiente de siempre, jamás cambió.

La sintió asentir en su pecho.

—Lo sé. —murmuró. — Me siento tan estúpida por haberle creído toda esa asquerosa fachada amigable que mostraba en mi presencia. De seguro se habrá carcajeado como nunca cuando la acepté como una amiga, y todas las otras veces... —negó una vez más, sintiendo un incómodo nudo en su garganta. Apretó su remera fuertemente con ambas manos mientras dejaba que las lágrimas se derramaran de sus ojos. — Dios, fui una completa imbécil. Todo este tiempo... no fueron más que engaños. Aún no puedo creer cómo es que dejé que nos hiciera esto... a mí y a Sessh. La odio... la odio muchísimo... pero me odio más a mí por permitir que todo esto sucediera.

—No digas eso. Nada de lo que haya planeado esa bruja fue tu culpa, Rin ¿cómo ibas a saber tú que todo era una sucia trampa? Jugó muy bien su papel, nos engañó a todos, incluso a él.

—Esto me ha dejado un horrible sabor amargo durante el resto del día... he aguantado lo mejor que he podido... pero ya no lo soporto. —sollozo en su pecho. — Enterarme que todo este maldito tiempo no fui más que su burla... es demasiado humillante. Siento como si jamás volveré a ser la misma... ahora veo todo y a todos con otros ojos, ya niquisiera sé en quién más seguir confiado ¿y si alguno de los demás también me ocultan algo como esto? Odio desconfiar de mis amigos, pero estoy totalmente perdida.

Él acarició su largo cabello.—Shh, está bien, no pienses eso. Ellos han estado contigo por años, jamás te han mentido o engañado de ninguna forma. Kagura fue venenosa contigo desde siempre y no ha ocultado lo que es desde que la conociste.

—Y aún así no vi venir todo esto. —lamentó.

—Ninguno de nosotros lo hicimos. —se alejó un poco de ella para limpiar sus mejillas cubiertas por lágrimas. — No te odies, hormiguita, debes estar en paz ahora que todo se resolvió. El villano de esta historia se reveló, ya no te hará daño porque sabemos de quien se trata y tenemos mucho poder sobre ella.

—No dejo de preguntarme si es la única. —respondió más calmada. — Abi dijo que no tuvo cómplices pero ¿qué tal si ella no sabe cómo fue todo en realidad?

—No, no lo creo, Rin. —descartó él esa posibilidad. — Abi era su mejor amiga, la persona más cercana a Kagura, seguro que ella le contaba todas sus fechorías y las cosas que planeaba. Si hay alguien que sabe cómo opera esa serpiente, es ella. Ya te dijo cómo fueron las cosas.

—Lo sé. Pero de igual manera siento muy dentro de mí que se esconde algo más. —lo miró con angustia. — Bankotsu... si descubro algo más... si alguien me oculta algo, cualquier cosa; creo que lo perderé por completo. Ya he pasado por mucho y no soportaría seguir con más.

Kohaku había estado escuchando todo tras la puerta de la cocina, y luego de oír la conversación que tuvieron los primos, la culpa y el remordimiento se instalaron en su pecho, llevando a perturbar su conciencia.

Amaba a Rin, eso era un echo y lo demostró al jugar de esa manera tan sucia para tenerla para él. Pero por primera vez desde lo sucedido, se preguntaba si había tomado una buena decisión al colaborar con el plan ¿valió la pena?, por supuesto que sí, ahora estaba con ella como tanto lo había deseado, pero el dulce sabor de la victoria estaba comenzando a desvanecerse rápidamente y en su lugar estaba comenzando a instalarse un gusto amargo al ver por primera vez, lo mucho que todo eso estaba afectando a Rin.

Creyó que con el pasar de los días se iría recuperando y volvería a ser la de antes, pero aún se encontraba demasiado afectada y gracias al descubrimiento de hoy, su estado parecía haber empeorado ¿cómo se suponía que él disfrutaría felizmente de estar a su lado si ella se encontraba en un estado miserable todo el tiempo? ¿a eso la había llevado él? ¿cómo es que recién se había logrado dar cuenta que había conseguido destruir a la persona que más amaba?

Apretó fuertemente sus puños, asqueado consigo mismo. No soportaba seguir oyendo llorar a Rin, así que se dio media vuelta con intención de huir de todo aquello y pensar la mejor manera de cómo contarle a ella toda la verdad de su participación con Kagura, aunque lo mataría ver su odio y repugnancia hacia él, pero ya no soportaba ver a Rin sufriendo por las mentiras, y como los secretos estaban saliendo a la luz, ella tarde o temprano lo descubriría y sería mejor que se enterase por boca de él, aunque de igual manera eso no le quitaría que lo terminara aborreciendo como a nadie.

Al volverse se encontró desprevenidamente con Sesshomaru, casi chocando con él. Este lo miró con intriga, esperando a oír la excusa del porqué se encontraba escuchando tras la puerta.

—¿Creí oírte decir que estarías en el baño?

Kohaku se encontraba a mil kilómetros de distancia en su mente, por lo que sólo se le quedó viendo con una expresión de confusión. —Mejor me voy. —musitó para sorpresa del peliplata y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Segundos después, se oyó encenderse el motor de un auto.

Sesshomaru no le prestó mucha atención al extraño comportamiento del muchacho, aunque sí encontró desconcertante que no le haya insultado o algo por entrometerse en sus cosas; mínimo esperaba otro de sus enfrentamientos, pero estaba satisfecho con la idea de que se haya largado y así no tener que seguir soportando su molesta presencia.

Al entrar en la cocina, se encontró con la escena de Rin y Bankotsu abrazados, lo que lo puso en alerta de repente al presentir que algo no andaba bien.

Ellos se separaron al escucharlo entrar.

—Llevaré esto a los demás. —anunció Bankotsu, tomando la bandeja con los postres y luego saliendo de la habitación para dejarlos solos.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella hasta posicionarse a su lado. —¿Estás bien?

Rin asintió distante. —Sí... no es nada, sólo le acabo de contar lo sucedido de esta mañana. —levantó su mirada hacia él. — Y quería saber porqué actuamos tan cercanos, así que le expliqué sobre eso también.

—En mi opinión, es un desperdicio de tiempo que llores por las mentiras de esa muchacha.

—No sé tú, pero para mí lo que nos hizo fue un golpe muy grande que me ha dado de lleno. Tú y yo estamos así ahora por su maldita culpa.

—Bueno... —se acercó más a ella, acorralándola contra la encimera. — Podemos volver a recuperar lo que teníamos siempre y cuando tú quieras.

Ella negó y bufó. —Tarde, tarde.

—Nunca se saben las vueltas de la vida. —bajo sus labios hacia los de ella con intención de besarla, pero Rin apartó su cara a último segundo y levantó su mano hacia su pecho para alejarlo.

—Sesshomaru, por favor, Kohaku está aquí y quisiera evitar por todos los medios una pelea entre ustedes, ya tuve demasiado por hoy.

—Ese bueno para nada gracias al cielo ya se marchó. —anunció y una mirada en asombro se reflejó en el rostro de Rin.

—¿Cómo? ¿por qué se fue? — indagó confundida. Luego lo observó con sospecha cuando una idea apareció en su mente. —¿Qué has echo? ¿qué le has dicho? Seguro que fue cosa tuya que se haya ido así como así.

—No, no. —negó él, le resultaba algo cómico que le estuviese echando la culpa. — Creéme, Rin, si fuera cosa mía; él no se hubiese ido así como así. Primero habría tenido una larga charla con mis puños.

Rin se quedó viéndolo boquiabierta durante un par de segundos.

—Eres un animal. —concluyó. — Y un bruto. No entiendo porqué lo detestas tanto, pero si tiene que ver conmigo es tremendamente patético.

—Tiene todo que ver contigo. —afirmó sin dudar. — Él no te merece ni un poco.

Tras oír eso, las cejas de Rin arquearon con incredulidad.

—Ay, y tú seguro que sí ¿verdad? —rensopló con burla. — ¿Sabes qué? No quiero volver a tener este tipo de conversación sin sentido. Mejor regresemos con los demás para comer el postre y de esa manera finalizar con esta noche cuanto antes.

Tomó la bandeja de la encimera sin esperar a su respuesta y salió de la cocina antes de que la retenga con alguna que otra charla de esas que últimamente le gustaba entablar con ella.

—Te felicito, querida, ese pudín con chocolate suizo estuvo exquisito. —elogió el señor Schneider a Rin, un poco más tarde esa noche cuando todos se encontraban en el living bebiendo té. Se lo veía muy satisfecho por el postre.

—Oh, en verdad fue una delicia. —concordó su esposa con una brillante sonrisa.

Rin se sintió algo apenada por el elogio, sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y desvió su mirada. —Gracias, pero no fue nada. —murmuró.

—Supongo que todos se sienten demasiados satisfechos como para probar al postre que _yo_ preparé. —comentó Hakudoshi con resentimiento.

Bankotsu bebió un sorbo de su té y negó con la cabeza sintiéndose algo incómodo por las insistencias del muchacho. —Oye amigo ¿No tenías que alimentar a tu poster de Hatsune Miku?

—¡Si quieres que me vaya solo dilo! —lo fulminó con la mirada, luego se puso en pie y anunció antes de dirigirse a su habitación: — Cómo sea, iré a preparándome para la fiesta.

Rin se lo quedó viendo hasta que desapareció por las escaleras, preguntándose si en verdad era cierto lo que él había anunciado en la cena sobre que ella estaba invitada a una fiesta esa noche o si sólo lo dijo para disimular y así desviar meter la pata.

De pronto sintió una cálida caricia posarse sobre su mano, cuando bajó la mirada se encontró con la mano de Sesshomaru, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado. El toque era tan gentil y reconfortante, pero de alguna manera no se sintió correcto para ella en ese momento y quiso apartarlo, pero no podía hacerlo ya que todos estaban a expectativa de ellos en ese momento, por lo que tuvo que manifestar una sonrisa tensa en su rostro. Le dolía un poco los pómulos por llevar fingiendo dicho acto en lo que llevaban de la noche.

La señora Jenell sonrió pícara al intercambio de la joven pareja. —Ya nos hemos dado cuenta todos que se han tomado su tiempo para estar a solas en la cocina. No los culpo, Alphonse y yo también aprovechabamos cada momento cuando teníamos su edad. —suspiro melancólica. — La juventud y sus buenos tiempos.

Su esposo asintió y llevó su mano hacia sus labios para depositar un ligero beso.

—Oh, no, no, no, no. —negó Rin a lo que se estuviese imaginando la agradable señora. — Nada de eso, sólo estuvimos hablando un par de cosas.

Irazue levantó una ceja. —¿Y se puede saber de qué? —inquirió seriamente, a ella le olía a puro verso la excusa de su ex ¿o antigua nuera? Tenía intenciónes de regañar a su primogénito una vez que estuviesen de regreso en su hogar por su gesto de muy mal carácter al haber abandonado la mesa para ausentarse con su muchachita durante un tiempo y hacer quién sabe qué.

Rin prestó su atención a su ex suegra. —Uh, nada importante, sólo... —Rin ha aceptado mi propuesta de matrimonio. —se adelantó Sesshomaru, y entrelazó sus manos mientras la miraba con una débil sonrisa.

Rin se quedó pasmada al instante por semejante bomba que no vio venir. Pudo notar con demasiado facilidad la superioridad y burla que se reflejaban en la mirada dorada del peliplata.

Iba a ahorcarlo a finalizar la noche.

Iba a convertir a Inuyasha en hijo único.

Se volvería viuda antes del matrimonio.

Y asesina...

—¡Oh por Dios! —festejó la señora Schneider, viéndose demasiado emocionada con la idea. — ¿Eso es verdad? ¡¿hemos sido parte de una propuesta matrimonial?! ¡no lo puedo creer!

Rin comenzó a negar con la cabeza, estaba horrorizada con tan sólo la idea de llevar la mentira por ese lado tan delicado. Abrió su boca para desmentir a lo dicho, pero Sesshomaru se le adelantó una vez más: —Así es. —afirmó plenamente. — Me ha confesado que le daba un poco de vergüenza aceptar en frente de todos, por lo que preferiría hacerlo cuando estuviésemos a solas. —levantó su mano y la llevó hacia su rostro para apartar alguna mechones de cabello. Ver la expresión anonadada en el rostro de ella le causó algo de gracia y casi lo hizo salirse de su papel, pero se recordó que Rin había sido muy cruel en el ascensor esa vez y se pasó de lista con su verdadera propuesta, por lo que se merecía que él lo devolviece de esa forma. — Pero la emoción pudo con ella y terminó diciéndomelo. —continuó. — No la culpo, yo también estoy extasiado con la idea de que estemos comprometidos.

Sus padres y los de Rin estaban casi boquiabiertos. Bankotsu los miraba con sospecha, Inuyasha estaba absorto en su celular y a Shiori se la veía como si estuviese pérdida en un mundo de fantasías y brillos.

El señor Alphonse se puso en pié para felicitar a la joven pareja. —Bueno, sí es así, debo admitir estoy muy satisfecho de oír eso. Felicidades, jóvenes. —sonrió encantado. — Han conseguido un gran partido entre ambos. Yo creo que esto amerita una celebración.

Lo siguiente que supo Rin es que su padre abrió una botella de un exquisito y refinado champagne y que al minuto siguiente todos estaban brindando y bebiendo por su compromiso, a pesar de que la mitad en esa habitación sabían que todo era una farsa.

Pero nadie se negó al champagne...

—Te juro que te vas a arrepentir por esto. —le susurró con amenaza a Sesshomaru una vez que tuvo la oportunidad. — Has ido demasiado, demasiado lejos.

El muy canalla se limitó a sonreír con egocentrismo. —Quiero que vistas de blanco en nuestra boda. Un gran vestido blanco... con un velo muy largo.

—Lo único largo que me verás usar será el cuchillo con el que te asesinaré esta noche.

—¿Pensando en asesinarme para quedarte con mi fortuna antes de siquiera dar el "sí" en el altar? —se burló. — Así no se hacen las cosas Rin.

—No te atrevas a seguir burlandote de mí. —le lanzó dagas con su mirada. — Has sobrepasado la raya como nunca antes.

—Yo fui muy sincero con mi propuesta la primera vez, tú te has burlado primero al aceptar y al segundo siguiente, declinar como si nada. No me gustó. No estás en posición de reclamar nada, déjame disfrutar un poco de esto ahora.

—Tienes razón. —sonrió con malicia. — Disfruta todo lo que puedas de tu última noche con vida.

—Sesshomaru. —habló su padre. — ¿Me imagino que ya le has dado un anillo a tu bonita prometida?

La sonrisa de suficiencia se esfumó de los labios del susodicho al caer en la realidad de ese insignificante detalle que, ahora que se daba cuenta, se le había olvidado por completo.

Rin se regocijó de alegría por dentro al ver que él quedaría en ridículo, se lo merecía por ser un asno con ella. Levantó su mano izquierda a la vista de todos y fingió pena al no ver ningún caro anillo adornando su dedo anular.

—No creo ser tan especial para él si se le olvidó algo tan sumamente importante como el anillo. —enfocó su triunfante semblante en Sesshomaru. — Te juro que estaría muy satisfecha ahora mismo aunque sea con un insignificante anillo de plástico, esos de cotillón.

—Por supuesto que te compré un anillo. —anunció seriamente él poniéndose inmediatamente en pie. — Iré a buscarlo, no lo traje porque no estaba seguro si aceptarías esta noche. Pero mereces tenerlo, así que si me disculpas un momento...

—Oh, cariño, no te molestes. —para sorpresa de todos fue la señora Schneider quien lo retuvo.

Rin se enfocó en ella con curiosidad y las campanas de alarma comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza cuando vio cómo la mujer se quitaba algo de su dedo, luego se acercó hacia su falso pretendiente y tomó su mano para depósitar el objeto en su palma. —Fue el anillo con el que Alphonse me pidió matrimonio. —explicó con profunda emoción. — Significa mucho para mí, y sé que esta jovencita significa mucho para ti. —sonrió hacia Rin con simpatía. — Puedo ver con facilidad lo mucho que se aprecian el uno al otro, siento que es lo mismo que mi marido y yo tenemos, un amor profundo y verdadero. Por eso sé que no me arrepentiré jamás en dárselo a ustedes; estará en buenas manos. Acéptalo por favor, jovencito, y dáselo a tu amada.

—No, no, Sesshomaru. —Rin se puso en pie y se adelantó a rechazar el importante presente. — No podemos aceptar algo que es de suma importancia para usted. —dijo hacia la rubia. — Se lo agradezco Jenell, en serio, pero es demasiado. Sesshomaru dijo que tiene un anillo para mí, irá a traerlo y problema resuelto, no es correcto que nos quedemos con algo que tiene demasiado valor sentimental para usted. Aprecio muchísimo la idea, pero en verdad que no me sentiría bien si me lo quedo.

—Oh, por favor, bonita. —los observó con aprecio. — No sabes cuán feliz me harían si aceptarán sellar su compromiso con mi anillo. Es algo que siempre soñé hacer; donarlo a un par de jóvenes enamorados como ustedes. Es de muy buena suerte y me ha acampañado durante mi largo y feliz compromiso y desde el día de mi boda hasta ahora. Me gustaría que recorra el mismo camino con ustedes, eso me haría muy feliz ¿verdad Alphonse?

El señor Schneider asintió con complicidad y se acercó hacia su esposa para rodearla en un abrazo. —Así es, querida. —concordó con su mujer, luego se enfocó en la joven pareja. — Acéptenlo, niños, sería un gran honor para nosotros. Los mantendrá unidos durante un largo, largo camino; no se arrepentirán. Además, mi hermosa esposa ya tomó su firme decisión en querer dárselo a ustedes, y si no lo aceptan de una vez, comenzará a ponerse insistente, y si Jenell se pone insistente pues... no querrán saberlo.

Rin continuó negándose a aceptar el importante anillo; no podía quedarse así como así con el objeto que tanto significado tenía para la agradable mujer; no bajo la circunstancia que se encontraban. Se notaba que el anillo era demasiado simbólico en la vida de la pareja y ella se negaba a mancharlo con la sucia farsa que estaban montando. Aquel compromiso no era real, ella no tenía planeado casarse con Sesshomaru, por lo tanto aceptar un importante anillo bajo esos falsos términos sería como una burla, una estafa. Su conciencia jamás descansaría en paz, el remordimiento la comería viva y viviría para siempre con la culpa en su interior.

Si tan solo aquel teatro fuese verdad...

—En serio les agradecemos. —murmuró con sinceridad. — Pero no creo que... —antes siquiera de poder concluir con su frase, Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla, tomándola por sorpresa, y sin previo aviso tomó su mano izquierda y la levantó hacia él, observando su delicada mano. Le separó los dedos delicadamente y llevó el anillo hacia el anular, dónde lo deslizó con delicadeza hasta por debajo del nudillo.

Todo lo hizo sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella, donde se quedaron mirando fijamente de una manera intensa, olvidando todo a su alrededor, sintiendo que nadie ni nada más existía salvo ellos. El aire se atascó en la garganta de Rin al sentir fluir la magia del momento en su sistema. Por un instante todo pareció tan correcto, tan perfecto; como si lo que estaba sucediendo fuese real. Ella comprometidose con su verdadero amor; comprometiéndose porque en verdad se amaban y deseaban dar el siguiente paso que los vincularía de una manera más intensa por el resto de sus días.

La realidad la pegaría de lleno cuando regresara, y dolería; pero por el momento dejaría de lado eso y disfrutaría en su mundo de fantasía, donde siempre todo era perfecto y feliz.

La esquina de su boca se curvó ligeramente cuando Sesshomaru llevó su mano hacia sus labios para propinar un delicado y suave beso en el dorso de su mano. Las maripositas en su estómago comenzaron una batalla de aleteos que la llevaron a sentir cosquilleos en su interior, el cual se disparó hacia su pecho.

—¿Me aceptas ahora?

El corazón de Rin comenzó a golpear en su pecho en un desenfreno de felicidad. Ella lo miró embelesada, demasiado lejos de la realidad, y asintió a su pregunta con una suave sonrisa.

—Sí. —susurró segundos más tarde.

Y no supo porqué eso le sonó como una aceptación tan real.

—Bien, entonces todo ya está echo. —dijo él.

—¡Es maravilloso! —soltó Jenell, emocionada con el momento.

Rin dejó su fantasía de lado y volvió a la dura realidad, aunque se obligó a mantener su compostura. Bajó la vista hacia su mano izquierda y un suave jadeo escapó de sus labios al ver el precioso anillo que adornada su dedo.

Era de auténtico oro con una piedra de Rubí en corte de un perfecto corazón. La emoción la envolvió al caer en cuenta que era idéntico al collar que Sesshomaru le había regalado tiempo atrás en San Valentín, podrían ir perfectamente a juego.

Levantó su vists hacia él y vio el ligero brillo en sus ojos, y fue ahí cuando supo sin necesidad de más que él también había descubierto la similitud, por eso había aceptado el anillo finalmente.

No supo qué decir, abrumada por sus sentimientos, sólo atinó a abrazarlo. Luego se acercó hacia lu rubia e hizo lo mismo.

—Muchas gracias. —susurró. — Le juro que atesoraré este anillo con mi vida, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

—Lo sé, querida. —afirmó y correspondió al abrazo. — Por eso no he dudado ni un segundo en querer dárselos. Espero la boda muy pronto.

Rin dejó escapar una suave risa y se separó. —Veremos...

—Bueno ¿y ustedes qué o qué?

Bramó Hakudoshi desde el umbral de la puerta, rompiendo el hechizo del momento. —¿Piensan ir a la fiesta en el lago vestidos con esas ropas de niños de la alta sociedad? Cambiense y vamos de una vez, la hora no espera.

Shiori se levantó abruptamente de su lugar y se dirigió hacia sus tíos. —Owww, yo si quiero ir a esa fiesta en el lago, vamos tío Inu, déjeme ir, please. Nada más para darnos una vuelta, igual Inuyasha y Sessh vienen con nosotros, también Bankotsu y Rin ¡diga que sí! Yo quiero ir, yo quiero ir.

—No... está bien, vayan a divertirse ¡pero los quiero en casa antes de las dos! Al menos a ti y a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru ya es grande y responsable.

—Yo no acepté ir a ninguna fiesta en no sé dónde. —interrumpió el peliplata.

—Pero yo sí voy a ir. —anunció Rin, por lo que Shiori sonrió emocionada y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. — Y aún no tengo auto, por lo que tú nos llevarás.

Sin esperar a su aprobación, salió de la habitación para dirigirse hacia su cuarto a cambiarse su ligero atuendo por algo más abrigado, despidió a Shiori en la entrada, pues ella también iría a cambiarse.

Tiempo después cuando ya todos estaban cambiados, Rin se encontraba junto a los demás en la calle de su casa a esperas de que Sesshomaru sacase su auto del garage. Estaba acariciando distraídamente su nuevo anillo, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

Miró el nombre en la pantalla y aceptó la llamada sin dudar.

—Kohaku.

— _Rin..._

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿por qué te has marchado sin decirme nada? ¿sucedió algo que no te gustó?

— _No, nada de eso. Igual no tiene importancia, no te llamé por eso._

—¿Ah, no? —inquirió confundida. — ¿Pasó algo?

— _Pasó todo, Rin._

—Kohaku... ¿cuál es el problema? —Él sonaba tan distante que la alertó. — ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿dónde estás?

— _Rin... deberí... necesitamos hablar._

—Uh... está bien. —en verdad comenzó a preocuparse ahora. — Dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

— _No, no por aquí, es demasiado serio... Rin, yo..._ —lo oyó suspirar fuertemente a través del auricular. — _Tengo cosas que decirte... co-cosas que confesarte._

El auto de Sesshomaru se detuvo frente a ella y él le abrió la puerta del pasajero para que entrase.

—Okey, te prometo que te escucharé. —se acomodó en el asiento y abrochó el cinturón. — Dime dónde estás ¿estás en tu casa? Pudo ir allí ahora mismo.

— _No, no estoy en mi casa, estoy..._ —la línea quedó en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que volvió a hablar: — _Estoy en esta fiesta en el lago... ya sabes... esa de la que habló Hakudoshi. Sí, ya sé, es estúpido... ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí... estoy en el estacionamiento, aún no he salido del auto... necesitaba pensar._

—Oh, eso es genial, de echo, estamos yendo para allá ahora mismo. Tú sólo espera, estaremos allí como en veinte minutos.

— _Bien._ —suspiro una vez más. — _Tengo tanto que decirte._

—Te escucharé y lo resolveremos. —aseguró amablemente.

— _Me odiarás, Rin.._ _. no resolveremos nada... para antes de la medianoche, me convertiré en tu peor enemigo... dolerá._

—Kohaku ¿qué estás diciendo? Te aprecio demasiado, yo no podría odiarte por nada de lo que tú me hagas.

— _Lo harás por esto, créeme..._

 *****

 **Hola chicas. -** **Ok, primero que nada mi super amix siente muchísimo no poder haber actualizado desde hace años, pasa que tuvo un ENORME percance en su vida y se le dificultó continuar escribiendo, por lo que me pidió mi humilde ayuda y este cap me lo entregó por la mitad (lo tenía escrito desde hacía días y días pero no tenía ni siquiera media hora de tiempo libre para terminarlo, por lo que como les dije, recurrió a mi ayuda y yo lo terminé ayer) entonces recién me pasó el nombre de esta cuenta para que lo pueda subir jejejeje, me explicó más o menos cómo quería que continuase, y así es como lo pude hacer (ni siquiera lo ha leído espero y no me mate si encuentra algo que no le gustó) Xd** **Pero bueno, no lo hará porque necesita de mi ayuda para escribir el que sigue también, y no se alarmen porque tiene la expectativa de que este y el que sigue serán los únicos en los que le ayudaré, ya en el próximo será todo de su autoría.** **Bueno, eso es todo, espero no haberles arruinado la historia y espero Amai, no me mates (por favor, vuelve a estar libre pronto, se me dificulta hacer esto). Xd** **Lo siento muchísimo bajo su nombre por hacerlas esperar demasiado y gracias por seguir siempre el fic y no abandonar.** **PD: Alerta Spoiler:** **The end is coming...** **Besos y abrazo** **\- Elizabeth. A.**


End file.
